Insano
by MyErotic
Summary: Junsu no podía creer que aún después de todo ese tiempo de humillaciones por parte de sus dos mejores amigos él no se hubiera vuelto completamente loco, desquiciado; en cambio se sentía renovado, en una nueva piel... FANFIC YAOI de JYJ. YooSu, ChunJae (soulmate) y JaeChunSu
1. La primera humillación

**Capítulo 1. La primera humillación**

Junsu no podía creer que aún después de todo ese tiempo de humillaciones por parte de sus dos mejores amigos él no se hubiera vuelto completamente loco, desquiciado; en cambio se sentía renovado, en una nueva piel.

El olor que había quedado en la habitación le llenó los sentidos y abrió los ojos tras reponerse, se incorporó en la cama y a su lado yacía uno de ellos, el mayor de los tres, Jaejoong, el chico guapo que traía muertas a todas las ingenuas que lo creían heterosexual, Junsu sonrió con tranquilidad, observándolo tras unos momentos, luego miró al otro lado, ahí estaba el otro, su mejor amigo desde hacía tantos años, a quien alguna vez amó, Junsu lo miró indiferente y apartó la sonrisa de su rostro, se tiró de nuevo en la cama con fuerza, golpeándose la espalda pero sin importarle, miró la luz del foco en el techo y sonrió

— Está saldada —dijo convencido, cerró los ojos y un hilo de lágrimas salió de cada uno de sus ojos, comenzó a reír y reír

Sí, era extraño que aún después de todo ese tiempo no se hubiera vuelto completamente loco.

 **Tres meses atrás…**

— ¡Hey Jun-chan! —lo llamó un chico cerca de su ubicación, sonreía alegre, le hablaba con familiaridad

— Hola HyukJae —respondió el otro, sonriéndole igual. Se detuvo para saludarlo

— Vamos a los videojuegos ¿qué dices?

— No puedo, tengo mucho que estudiar, además quiero aprovechar que Jaejoong estará fuera, nunca me deja estudiar tranquilamente —explicó

— Tu compañero de piso es realmente escandaloso ¿eh?

— Sí, solo se la pasa parloteando o escuchando música, pero es buen tipo

— Si tú lo dices

— Es verdad —respondió ofendido —Sabes que lo aprecio mucho

— Pues a mí no me agrada, pero es tu amigo

— Sí, un buen amigo, claro, no tanto como Yoochun —aclaró de inmediato

— ¿Y más que yo sí?

— Tú no cuentas como amigo, eres mi hermano —dijo sonriendo, dándole palmaditas en el hombro, se sonrieron

— Juno se pondrá celoso —dijo avergonzado

— Él es mi hermano de sangre y lo amo también, pero yo a ti te elegí ¿recuerdas? Eres mi familia adoptiva y te amo —dijo sin vergüenza

— Yo también te amo Jun-chan, pero amo también los videojuegos, así que te veo luego

— Sí, cuídate —sonrió otra vez y se despidieron con un abrazo, HyukJae se alejó y Junsu continuó con su camino, rumbo al piso que compartía con Jaejoong, aunque ambos estaban en grados y escuelas diferentes, se llevaban bien

Junsu era un chico alegre, el típico amigo de todos, el popular, el listo, el guapo, al que todos quieren, jamás había tenido enemigos, era casi perfecto, nadie nunca se metía con él, Junsu era amable y lindo

— Pasaré ese examen, nada me detendrá, mantendré el 100 perfecto en todas mis materias, como siempre —pensó con ánimo mientras abría la puerta del departamento, era un solo piso, en el nivel cuatro

Cerró la puerta con confianza, esa mañana Jaejoong le dijo que saldría todo el día, de fiesta como siempre, así que él aprovecharía para estudiar mucho, ese día no había quedado con Yoochun así que tenía todo el resto del día para él solo. Dejó sus libros sobre la mesa del comedor y escuchó unos ruidos de parte de una de las habitaciones ya que eran dos, su primer pensamiento es que tal vez se metió alguien a robar y eso lo alertó, nervioso caminó hacia las habitaciones, la suya estaba cerrada, pero la de Jaejoong estaba entreabierta, conforme Junsu se acercó comenzó a oír unos quejidos, se acercó más y distinguió gemidos, los de Jaejoong

Junsu sabía que su compañero de piso era Homosexual, no era un secreto más que para las mujeres que se fijaban en él y se negaban a creer que alguien tan atractivo pudiera no tener gusto por ellas, sin importar lo sexys que fueran ellas. Junsu tragó saliva sin poder dejar de acercarse, no era un tonto y sabía por lo que oía que era la otra persona quien se lo hacía a su compañero, Junsu asomó un poco la cabeza y vio el cuerpo de Jaejoong en cuatro extremidades sobre la cama, se agarraba a las sábanas con fuerza, cerrando los ojos, gimiendo. La puerta impedía que Junsu viera de quien se trataba porque solo podía ver las manos de la otra persona sobre las caderas de su compañero, empujando con fuerza

— Más, más fuerte —pedía Jaejoong entre gemidos, Junsu se quedó mirando fijamente la expresión de placer en el rostro de su compañero, nunca lo había visto siquiera besando a un hombre en la boca, mucho menos en esa situación, sintió un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago

— No mires —se dijo con fuerza, pero no podía evitarlo, era hechizante ver a Jaejoong perdido de placer, entregándose a ese hombre, Junsu tembló y caminó hacia atrás, quería alejarse de esa visión, pero chocó contra algo y provocó un fuerte ruido que distrajo a Jaejoong de su faena, también el otro se detuvo, Junsu no pudo apartar ni un poco su mirada, Jaejoong giró su cabeza hacia él y se miraron, Junsu temblaba por completo, avergonzado

— Junsu —susurró Jaejoong y sonrió, agitado, Junsu vio como las manos del otro hombre se apartaban de las caderas de Jaejoong y lo vio incorporarse

— Yo, perdóname —dijo con voz alta, queriendo apartarse, pero entonces escuchó la voz de la otra persona, la reconoció enseguida

— No te vayas —escuchó desde adentro pero no era Jaejoong, quien se había levantado de la cama —Ven aquí

— Yoo…Yoochun —susurró con tristeza Junsu, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, entonces la puerta se abrió, efectivamente era Yoochun, estaba desnudo por completo y le sonreía, Junsu tembló

— Nos descubriste —dijo Jaejoong poco avergonzado, estaba desnudo, sentado en la cama con las piernas abiertas

— No quería que te enteraras así —dijo sonriendo, sin dejar de acercarse, Junsu miró su entrepierna aún erecta y apartó la mirada, Yoochun sonrió — ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó con tono burlesco, Junsu se sintió extraño, su amigo nunca le había hablado de esa forma, escuchó la risa de Jaejoong

— Déjalo tranquilo, ven y termina lo que comenzaste —dijo con urgencia, comenzando a tocarse la entrepierna, Junsu miró hacia Jaejoong, se sonrojó

— Ve, yo… saldré de aquí… —intentó marcharse pero Yoochun lo jaló del brazo, haciéndolo voltear, se miraron a los ojos

— Es muy grosero hacer una fiesta y no invitarte ¿no crees?

— ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? —preguntó aterrado, no entendía por qué Yoochun le hablaba de esa forma, por qué se comportaba así

— Déjalo que se vaya —dijo Jaejoong, dejando de tocarse, ven rápido Yoochun, te necesito dentro de nuevo —sonrió, excitado, Junsu notó algo extraño en la actitud de Jaejoong y luego lo vio en los ojos de Yoochun, habían estado drogándose, no supo con qué, pero sabía que era la causa de ese comportamiento

— Suéltame —ordenó enojado y se libró del agarre de Yoochun

— No seas tonto Junsu, ven —dijo con tono amable pero lo agarró de nuevo con fuerza, tanta que Junsu chocó contra su cuerpo y sintió la entrepierna dura de Yoochun contra su vientre, sonrojándolo

— Yoochun, ¿por qué?

— Lo veo en tus ojos, sé cuánto me deseas, yo me siento igual, te deseo, te quiero en mi cama, siempre te he querido en mi cama —susurró en su rostro y luego le acarició la cara, Junsu lo miró a los ojos y como si fuera una orden se dejó besar

Jaejoong miró el espectáculo y sonrió, no podía equivocarse, Junsu estaba enamorado de Yoochun, la forma en que se estaba entregando a ese beso no podía fingirse, no como los besos que su compañero se daba con su novia, Hani, que más bien parecían besos forzados, sin emoción, una novia para cubrir las apariencias, Junsu era tan Gay como él, pero su familia era conservadora y cuando él llegó a cierta edad sin novia, su hermano Juno le había presentado a una de sus amigas de escuela, en menos de lo que imaginó, Junsu y ella se habían hecho novios, pero Junsu estaba mucho menos emocionado con esa relación de lo que estaba Hani, que amaba a Junsu locamente

— No, basta —dijo Junsu avergonzado, apartándose de Yoochun, pero él no lo soltó, le sujetó el rostro y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos

— No te resistas a tus deseos —no apartó la mirada de sus ojos y comenzó a jalar a Junsu hacia él, lo tomó por la cintura y lo sedujo para que cayera de nuevo en sus brazos, ésta vez se besaron con profundidad, Junsu se colgó del cuello de Yoochun y él se aprisionó de su cintura, Jaejoong los miró y borró su sonrisa, preguntándose como se atrevía Yoochun a ignorarlo

— No se divertirán sin mí —decidió, se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ambos, por la espalda de Junsu, lo sujetó de los hombros y comenzó a besarle el cuello, Junsu sintió otros labios que no eran los de Yoochun y se soltó del cuello de éste

— No Jae… ¿qué haces? —preguntó aterrado, pero Jaejoong no se detuvo, comenzó a deslizar sus brazos hacia la cintura de Junsu, Yoochun apartó sus brazos de esa zona y se alejó de Junsu, dejándoselo solo a Jaejoong, pero Junsu intentó alejarlo, sujetó los brazos de Jaejoong para apartarlos de su cintura, pero él solo se agarró con mayor fuerza, hundiendo su boca en la piel de Junsu, besándola apasionadamente, lo hizo jadear —Yoochun… —miró hacia su amigo pero él solo observaba la escena

— Oh Junsu, eres tan obvio —dijo con burla Yoochun, se acercó de nuevo a él y le agarró el rostro, besó con suavidad sus labios, con sus manos le acarició el pecho, sonrojándolo

— No, por favor

— Sé que quieres —respondió convencido, Junsu intentó hacer fuerza de nuevo y librarse de Jaejoong, pero él lo evitó de nuevo, lastimándolo al apretar más fuerte su cintura, mientras Yoochun le levantaba la camisa y besaba su pecho, luego el estómago, bajando por su abdomen hasta hincarse frente a él

— Basta… —suplicó aterrado

Yoochun sonrió, comenzando a desabrochar el pantalón de su amigo, no le costó nada de trabajo bajar el cierre y los pantalones cayeron al suelo, Yoochun miró atento la entrepierna de Junsu, ligeramente levantada, sonrió con morbo y sin pensarlo dos veces bajó la ropa interior, el miembro semi flácido de Junsu se mostró ante él

— Yoochun no, por favor no, basta… me están asustando —suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos, pero eso no los conmovió

— Cállate y disfruta, por primera vez en tu vida deja de pensar qué es correcto y qué no, solo déjate llevar —dijo casi con lucidez, Junsu miró hacia abajo y se topó con su mirada, con su sonrisa perversa, no quería admitirlo pero sintió una oleada de placer lejos de lo físico, era algo emocional

— Yoochun… no —susurró avergonzado cuando vio a Yoochun tomar su pene y llevárselo a la boca, lo metió completo aunque estaba flojo, Junsu sintió un agradable cosquilleo cuando le rozó el extremo, emitió un gemido, Jaejoong dejó de besarle el cuello y le soltó la cintura, Junsu ya no estaba resistiéndose

— Delicioso —dijo Yoochun al sacarlo, luego comenzó a lamerlo desde la base en los testículos hasta la punta, en repetidas ocasiones, Junsu cerró los ojos, incapaz de ver a su amigo trabajar, Jaejoong vio emocionado como el pene de Junsu reaccionaba, poniéndose erecto, entonces aprovechó para sujetarle la camisa y sacársela por la cabeza, no se resistió y agarró su cabeza, la inclinó hacia atrás y le robó un beso en la boca, Junsu respondió, excitado por lo que hacía Yoochun con su lengua

— ¿Ves como sí te gusta? —dijo Jaejoong con arrogancia cuando dejaron de besarse, Junsu no respondió, avergonzado, temblaba —Mira hacia abajo —ordenó Jaejoong —Mira como te lo hace Yoochun, ¿no es excelente?

— Basta… —susurró aterrado —Detente Yoochun… ya no

— Esto te gustará más —respondió Yoochun a la súplica, acarició una última vez el miembro erecto de Junsu y lo metió a su boca, lo succionó con fuerza mientras se agarraba de sus caderas. Lo hizo gemir, Junsu estaba loco, si Yoochun era bueno con sus labios, con el resto de la boca era mejor

— Oh sí —dijo emocionado Jaejoong al escuchar los gemidos de placer de Junsu, entonces él decidió contribuir, llevó sus manos al pecho de Junsu y le sujetó los pezones con sus dedos, comenzando a masajearlos, mientras su pene erecto chocaba contra el trasero de Junsu, Jaejoong se frotó contra él, simulando penetraciones, pero solo le rozaba el miembro, jugando con los pezones duros de Junsu

— No, no… no —decía Junsu mientras gemía, loco de placer, Yoochun lo estaba llevando al paraíso mientras que Jaejoong lo torturaba, sintió que sus rodillas le temblaban, un calor extraño para él le recorrió el vientre antes de correrse en la boca de su amigo, era la primera vez que alguien lo hacía correrse con sexo oral

Junsu gimió con fuerza cuando sintió el líquido salirse a borbotones dentro de la boca de Yoochun, él no se apartó, lo recibió todo y lo trago sin hacer gestos, Junsu se relajó sobre el cuerpo de Jaejoong, quien le soltó los pezones y lo sujetó antes que su cuerpo se debilitara más, Yoochun aprovechó el estado de Junsu para despojarlo de los zapatos y la ropa que estaba a sus pies, ahora los tres estaban desnudos. Yoochun se levantó y compartió mirada con Jaejoong

— Vamos a la habitación —sugirió Jaejoong y Yoochun solo asintió

— No, por favor —pidió avergonzado Junsu

— Después de esto ¿dirás que te da vergüenza? —preguntó enojado Jaejoong

— Es que yo… —se calló enseguida, sonrojado

— Ah ya veo, nunca te lo ha metido un hombre —rellenó el espacio Jaejoong, quien sonrió emocionado —Un virgen, me encantan

— No lo harás —dijo Yoochun con determinación

— ¿Qué dices?

— Yo seré el primero, sé que él así lo prefiere ¿no es verdad? —miró a Junsu con arrogancia, sonriéndole cínicamente, Junsu apartó la mirada

— Yo… tengo novia, ya basta… no más —suplicó avergonzado —Ni siquiera… aún no me acuesto con ella, yo no puedo… —apartó la mirada y luego suspiró —Por favor chicos, basta

— No Junsu, si no lo desearas yo mismo te dejaría ir en éste momento —dijo Jaejoong cínicamente —Lo deseas, quieres que Yoochun te quite la virginidad

— Yo ya he estado con chicas —dijo para defenderse

— Sabes a lo que me refiero, de cual virginidad hablo —contesto Jaejoong bajando sus manos a la cadera de Junsu, luego acarició su trasero —Este culito no ha sido de nadie aún

Yoochun miró a ambos en silencio, él sabía que Jaejoong tenía razón, Junsu no había estado con ningún hombre y a él lo deseaba, quería entregarle su cuerpo, la mirada de Junsu hacía él era inconfundible

— Tráelo —ordenó Yoochun a Jaejoong y él asintió, agarró con fuerza a Junsu y lo llevó a la habitación, tras Yoochun que ya se dirigía allá, Junsu abrió los ojos aterrado

— No, ya por favor… basta… basta —suplicó Junsu mientras lo llevaban a la habitación, intentó patalear y defenderse pero no pudo soltarse —Ya, es suficiente, no quiero, no quiero —suplicó aterrado, tenía miedo, sobre todo de Jaejoong

— Ya, suéltalo, es un cobarde, no acepta que se muere de ganas —dijo Yoochun fríamente y sus palabras junto con su mirada entristecieron a Junsu, entonces Jaejoong lo soltó y le dio un empujón hacia el frente

— Vete, ándale —dijo Jaejoong empujándolo hacia delante, pero Junsu no se movió, algo le impedía hacerlo, quería moverse pero sentía como plomo los pies

— Ve con Hani, hazle el amor si quieres, ahora déjanos terminar lo que comenzamos —dijo Yoochun con voz fría, Junsu levantó su mirada y lo observó, Yoochun sonrió y se acercó hacia él, le sujetó el rostro —Entonces bésame —ordenó decidido, Junsu obedeció como un autómata y Jaejoong sonrió, Yoochun lo sabía, conocía la verdad de Junsu, que estaba enamorado de él y ahora lo usaría a su favor

Yoochun llevó a Junsu a la cama y lo acostó, se besaron profundo y húmedo, Jaejoong nunca había visto a Junsu besar así, se notaba lo mucho que deseaba a Yoochun, y él no era diferente, podía darse cuenta que ambos se habían deseado durante mucho tiempo, Jaejoong miró el espectáculo, a Yoochun besarle el cuerpo y bajar hasta sus caderas, hundió la cabeza entre las piernas de Junsu y lo preparó con la lengua, con besos, mojando sus dedos y acariciándolo en la zona antes de la penetración, mientras él se acercó al tocador y prendió su cigarrillo de marihuana, dio unas cuantas caladas y lo dejó

Jaejoong vio a Yoochun hincarse en la cama, sujetando las piernas de Junsu, las llevó a los costados de sus caderas y comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente, vio los gestos de dolor de su compañero de piso, vio como Yoochun y Junsu compartían miradas hasta que Yoochun llegó al fondo y entonces Junsu cerró los ojos, respiraba con dificultad, hacía un esfuerzo por no gritar de dolor, Yoochun miró hacia Jaejoong y le cerró un ojo, él le sonrió, dándole aprobación de penetrar a otro que no fuera él, porque Yoochun y Jaejoong eran amantes desde hace unas semanas

— Tranquilo —pidió Yoochun a Junsu cuando éste se puso tenso —Si no te relajas te dolerá —y después de decirlo comenzó a embestirlo, Junsu se agarró con fuerza de las sábanas, mirando a Yoochun, gimiendo excitado, dolorido y avergonzado

— Sí —susurró Jaejoong y se relamió los labios, bajó su mano hasta su entrepierna y comenzó a acariciarse, había perdido un poco su erección y ahora la recuperaba. Se acercó a la cama y se subió por un costado, lo hizo para agacharse y así comenzar a succionar los pezones de Junsu, él al sentirlos gimió más, comenzando a temblar, el placer era enorme, nunca había sentido algo así, era tan intenso que comenzó a ponerse duro de nuevo, Jaejoong le agarró el miembro sin dejar de succionarle los pezones y comenzó a masturbarlo, Junsu cerró con fuerza los ojos

— No… no tan fuerte —suplicó entre gemidos, Yoochun no supo si se refería a sus embestidas o a la forma ruda en la que Jaejoong lo estaba masturbando, pero ninguno hizo caso a las súplicas de Junsu, quien cada vez se entregaba más al placer, luego Jaejoong soltó sus pezones y bajó la boca a la entrepierna de Junsu, comenzando a hacerle sexo oral. Entonces el menor de los tres se corrió por segunda ocasión, ésta vez en la boca de Jaejoong, pero él no lo trago, lo retuvo en su boca y se dirigió a la de Junsu, le separó los labios y echó el líquido dentro de ella, Junsu tosió un poco pero tragó casi la mayoría, su propia semilla, se sintió humillado, pero no más con lo que vino después

— Casi… —Yoochun estaba loco, la estrechez de Junsu lo enloquecía, Jaejoong se relamía los labios solo de pensar lo mucho que su amante estaba disfrutando del cuerpo virgen de Junsu, así que se hincó también, al lado de Junsu y comenzó a masturbarse, se estiró un poco y él y Yoochun se besaron, Junsu los vio y sintió celos, él quería la boca de Yoochun para él solo

— Yoo… Yoochun —suspiró Junsu cuando su amigo tocó zonas más sensibles dentro de él, quería sentirlo cuando se corriera dentro de él, pero no fue así, Yoochun se salió poco antes de eyacular y sin dejar de besar a Jaejoong dejó caer su semilla sobre Junsu, instantes después Jaejoong hizo lo mismo, correrse sobre Junsu. Dejaron de besarse y vieron hacia Junsu, tenía el abdomen y pecho bañado con semen de los dos, Jaejoong sonrió y agarró con sus dedos, los llevó a la boca de Junsu y los metió, haciendo que comiera de ambos, por los ojos de Junsu se asomaron algunas lágrimas, se sentía humillado aunque no podía acusarlos de violación, ellos lo habían convencido y aunque quisiera negarlo, lo había disfrutado

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Yoochun con voz suave, Junsu abrió los ojos y lo observó, su amigo se hacía el cabello hacia atrás. Junsu no respondió enseguida, solo movió su cabeza para afirmar, luego se sentó, sintiendo el dolor de la penetración ruda que había hecho Yoochun, hizo un pequeño gesto de incomodidad, luego se levantó

— Tomaré un baño —dijo con tristeza, antes que se marchara Yoochun lo agarró del brazo y lo atrajo hacia él, agarró su rostro y le dio un beso delicado en los labios, luego se miraron a los ojos

— Ve —ordenó sin emoción, Junsu agachó la mirada y con el perfil bajo se alejó al baño. Jaejoong observaba a su amante desde la ventana, terminaba de fumar su cigarrillo de marihuana

— ¿Te veo preocupado o es mi imaginación? —preguntó indiferente —Jamás creí que realmente fuera a participar en un trío, te debo el dinero de la apuesta

Yoochun sonrió cínicamente y se acercó a Jaejoong, robó su cigarrillo y dio un par de caladas, luego lo agarró con fuerza del cabello y se dieron un beso rudo, al final Jaejoong mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de Yoochun

— Eres un enfermo —susurró Yoochun cerca del oído de Jaejoong y el otro sonrió —La próxima vez te dejaré penetrarlo, pero su primera vez debía ser mía

— ¿Próxima vez? ¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó emocionado, Yoochun se alejó un poco después de devolver lo que quedaba de cigarrillo

— Claro que sí, él es excepcional y estoy seguro que lo que ocurrió lo tiene loco

— ¿Y a ti? —preguntó molesto Jaejoong — ¿Es solo nuestro juguete o sucede algo más? ¿Lo quieres?

— Vaya, vaya, estás celoso —dijo con arrogancia, Jaejoong le volteó la cara, Yoochun se acercó a él y le sujetó el rostro con fuerza —Mírame bien Jae, si quisiera a Junsu de amante me habría acostado primero con él que contigo —contestó con voz enojada, Jaejoong sonrió con cinismo

— Tal vez te gusta tanto que no querías arruinarlo, no querías perderlo, por eso buscaste en mí un sustituto ¿no es así? —reclamó enojado, Yoochun se rio un poco

— Estás alucinando

— ¡No! No alucino, sabes que estoy loco por ti, eres mío, me perteneces —sentenció Jaejoong casi mirándolo con locura, Yoochun lo miró con burla, se acercó a él y lo agarró con fuerza de los cabellos, más fuerte de lo que nunca lo agarró, Jaejoong dobló un poco las rodillas por la fuerza que su amante aplicó, Yoochun miró a Jaejoong por debajo de él, jalándolo más fuerte —Me haces daño

— Jae cariño, yo no soy de nadie, el día que quiera te mando al diablo ¿me oíste? —dijo con furia, Jaejoong lo miró con odio

— Está bien, perdóname —dijo con un hilo de voz, sin dejar de mirarlo con odio, Yoochun sonrió y lo soltó un poco, Jaejoong se levantó por completo, siendo sujetado por la cintura, se besaron apasionadamente, por la sangre de Jaejoong corría la furia, Yoochun no lo iba a tratar como basura, de eso se encargaría él.

Junsu perdió la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba bajo el chorro de agua, sin moverse, sin pensar, casi sin sentir, recordó lo que sucedió en la habitación, lo que sus supuestos mejores amigos le habían hecho, lo que él se había prestado hacer con ellos, se sintió sucio, pensó en Hani y no sintió culpa, al contrario, pensaba en el montón de veces que su hermano le dijo que era raro que no tuviera novia siendo tan popular con las chicas, recordó los reproches de su padre, diciéndole que la gente rumoraba que su hijo era homosexual, recordó la preocupación de su madre cuando le dijo que era más femenino que cualquier chico que ella hubiera conocido.

Más de una persona le dijo o insinuó que era Gay y él no quiso aceptarlo, ahora podía decir con seguridad que no era heterosexual, quizás fuera bisexual, aún no lo sabía, pero hetero jamás, había disfrutado con sus dos amigos de sexo insano, sucio y placentero, una parte de él estaba arrepentido, la otra le decía que eso era lo que siempre había querido, ser tocado por un hombre, y mejor aún, por Yoochun, tal vez lo de Jaejoong pudo haberlo omitido, su compañero de piso era excelente, sus manos y su boca fueron muy expertos con él, pero no podía decir con seguridad que podría volver a estar con él en la intimidad, lo asustaba

— Me siento… sucio —susurró con tristeza, luego se dejó caer al suelo, sentado, con las piernas encogidas y comenzó a llorar, había pasado la peor humillación de toda su vida, pero ya todo había terminado, aquello no se repetiría jamás, de eso estaba convencido.

* * *

Comencé esto, mi primer trabajo, críticas por favor, quiero mejorar, no insultos


	2. La decisión

**Capítulo 2. La decisión**

Cuando Junsu salió de bañarse Yoochun ya no estaba en el departamento, Jaejoong dormía en su habitación y Junsu no tuvo que molestarse en verlo, no quería hacerlo, sentía hacia él una aversión y no podía saber aun si solo era momentánea o si definitivamente no quería saber nada más de él.

Se encerró en su habitación y el intento por no llorar de nuevo fue enorme, se contuvo y tan solo dejó que su rabia lo abandonara. Abrió la ventana de su habitación y miró hacia el cielo casi oscuro, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo encerrado en el baño en la espera de que sus amigos ya no estuvieran esperándolo, pero a juzgar por la semi oscuridad del cielo intuyó que muchas horas

— Es como si no hubiera sucedido —susurró pensativo — ¿En verdad ellos dos?... y Yo… ¿Yo estuve de acuerdo en lo que me hicieron? Ninguno me dañó, ninguno me golpeó u obligó, yo quise ¿es así? —se preguntó angustiado

Su intento por no llorar se arruinó, escondió el rostro entre sus brazos y sollozó durante un rato, cuando se calmó se incorporó de nuevo, miró una última vez por la ventana y fue a su cama, se acostó en ella y cerró los ojos

Dormitó durante unos segundos pero fue suficiente para tener un sueño que pareció durar toda la noche. En él, Yoochun lo dominaba de nuevo, sodomizaba su cuerpo mientras Jaejoong observaba, sonriendo lascivamente, tocándose, luego tomaba su turno y era él quien lo penetraba, Yoochun le ayudaba a sujetarlo mientras él gritaba de horror, siendo violado por quienes creyó sus mejores amigos.

Junsu despertó asustado, sudando, con las palpitaciones enloquecidas, sintió deseos de llorar pero se aguantó, convenciéndose de que a pesar de todo, ese solo había sido un sueño, en la vida real aunque quisiera negarlo, lo había disfrutado, Yoochun fue el primero, estuvo dentro de él y lo hizo suyo, luego Jaejoong hizo su trabajo y también fue bueno en ello, pero Junsu tenía orgullo y prefería sentirse sucio antes que admitir que se moría de ganas por estar con ellos dos de nuevo.

Junsu caminaba rápido como medio de defensa para no tener que hablar con él, su amigo lo seguía por todo el patio de la escuela, queriendo hablar con él, pero entre más escuchaba esa voz cerca de su cuello más camina de prisa

—Junsu espera — logró escuchar cada vez más cerca de él hasta que no pudo más, se detuvo cuando sintió que una mano lo agarraba del cuello de la camisa y lo frenaba, pero le siguió dando la espalda

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó abrumado, temiendo que quisieran verle el rostro sonrojado, así que siguió dando la espalda

— Debemos hablar de lo que sucedió ayer —dijo Yoochun con voz tranquila

— ¿Qué sucedió ayer? —preguntó disimuladamente

— No te hagas, tuvimos sexo —respondió sin vergüenza y para fortuna de Junsu, no había nadie cerca —Jae, tú y yo

— ¿Y qué con eso?

— ¿Qué con eso? Quiero saber si estás bien —respondió sin preocupación, Junsu sonrió con burla y se giró hacia él, se vieron a los ojos —Dime que estamos bien

— Que descarado eres ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar que estamos bien? —respondió muy enojado, Yoochun sonrió con burla

— Ayer gemías de forma muy placentera mientras te penetraba y Jaejoong jugaba con su boquita en tu pene —respondió molesto, tratando de herir el orgullo de Junsu y lográndolo, el chico se avergonzó tanto que todo su rostro se tiñó de rojo

— Eres un cerdo —dijo indignado

— ¿Un cerdo? Yo no te escuché quejándote, es más, lo vi en tus ojos, querías más, lo deseabas más fuerte ¿no es así?

— Cállate Yoochun, ustedes estaban drogados y yo confundido, por eso pasó lo que pasó, no te confundas

Yoochun sonrió por esas palabras

— ¿Drogados? ¿Crees que estábamos tan drogados que no sabiámos lo que estaba sucediendo? Junsu ¿eres idiota? —preguntó divertido, Junsu lo miró feo —Pasó eso entre nosotros porque lo deseábamos, los tres, ¿y no fue divertido? ¿no te gustó en serio? —preguntó lascivamente, acercándose rápido a Junsu, lo agarró de la cintura

— Nos van a ver —regañó enojado

— Mírame a los ojos —agarró su rostro y lo giró hacia él, Junsu estaba sonrojado —Admítelo, te mueres de amor por mí —dijo suavemente, Junsu se estremeció entre sus brazos y bajó la guardia —Ambos sabemos que Hani es solo tu cortina de humo, el trofeo para tu familia, nada más

— No digas tonterías y suéltame, además, tú tienes a Jaejoong, son amantes ¿no es cierto? —preguntó enojado, Yoochun supo que estaba celoso, así que sonrió

— Me has respondido, estás que te mueres de amor por mí, y tú también me gustas, me gustas mucho Junsu, desde ayer no puedo dejar de pensar en ti —susurró en su oído, lo hizo vibrar de pies a cabeza y se entregó a sus labios, se besaron entre los árboles, lejos de los estudiantes, Yoochun aprovechó ese abrazo y lo llevó hacia el tronco de un árbol, ahí lo atrapó con sus sensuales besos, Junsu se aferró a su cuello y se entregó a esos besos calientes que Yoochun le regalaba, luego él aprovechó la entrega de Junsu y le desabrochó los pantalones lo suficiente para meter su mano dentro de su ropa interior y comenzar a masturbarlo

— Nos van a ver —suspiró Junsu en medio de sus jadeos, pero no podía controlarse, la mano experta de Yoochun lo estaba llevando a la gloria y el hecho de estar al aire libre con el peligro de ser descubiertos aumentó su adrenalina

Junsu se corrió por completo en la mano de Yoochun, completamente agotado se apoyó con la espalda en el tronco y dobló las rodillas, exhausto, se acomodó el pene dentro de la ropa y se abrochó los pantalones mientras Yoochun se limpiaba la mano con una toalla de papel, luego se acercó a Junsu y le agarró con fuerza de la barbilla, obligándolo a verlo a los ojos

— Es verdad, Jae y yo somos amantes —confesó descaradamente —Y no puede saber de esto, ¿de acuerdo? —Junsu asintió, con tristeza, Yoochun sonrió y se acercó, dándole un beso en los labios, Junsu correspondió, estaba completamente rendido a los pies de su amigo

— ¿Lo amas? —preguntó con tristeza

— No —respondió sinceramente, eso ilusionó a Junsu —Pero no pienso dejarlo, me gusta mucho, me enloquece —dijo sin vergüenza y a Junsu no le pareció, pero se quedó callado mirándolo —Jaejoong es apasionado y tiene una boca prodigiosa, bueno, qué te platico si lo has comprobado

— Yoochun yo no creo que pueda volver a suceder esto, si tanto te gusta debes ser fiel, sé que Jae es buena persona, por favor cuida de él —dijo con tristeza, agachando la mirada, aunque Yoochun era descarado se sintió conmovido, Jae era muy importante para Junsu

— ¿Por qué limitarnos?

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Me amas, me gustas, Jaejoong me quiere, él me gusta, tú le gustas a él y por lo que veo él te importa ¿no es así?

— Claro que me importa

— Podemos divertirnos tanto los tres —dijo sensualmente, agarrando a Junsu del brazo —Ayer estabas perdido de placer, admítelo

— No, yo… —quiso apartarse pero Yoochun lo jaló con fuerza, lo atrapó con un brazo y con la mano del otro le sujetó ambas mejillas, besó su nariz y luego su boca

— Sabes dónde vivo, te estaremos esperando a las 8 de la noche, si no vienes sabré que eres un cobarde, porque tus sentimientos me son claros en éste momento ¿entendiste? —preguntó sin esperar respuesta, soltó a Junsu y le dio la espalda, alejándose de él, Junsu lo observó marcharse, su corazón latía de prisa

¿Ir o no ir? Realmente se lo estaba pensando, Yoochun no se había equivocado al decirle que estaba enamorado de él y que Jaejoong le importaba, pero más que eso, tenía razón al decir que había disfrutado lo que sucedió el día anterior, ahora deseaba que se repitiera con ellos dos, aunque en esos momentos sentía su moral más baja de lo normal

* * *

¿Irá o no Irá? ¿Ustedes que crees? Por favor déjenme reviews, no sé si les está gustando o lo abandono, por favor!


	3. El plan de Yoochun

**Capítulo 3. El plan de Yoochun**

Desde que Junsu llegó al piso que compartía con Jaejoong no dejó de pensar en lo que había sucedido tan cerca de la escuela, las palabras de Yoochun, su cercanía, sus besos, sus caricias, el hecho de que lo hubiera masturbado descaradamente, sin importarle si alguien pasaba y los observaba. Yoochun era casi un sádico sexual, pero a Junsu eso le preocupaba menos que la relación que éste tenía con Jaejoong, se sentía sucio por pensar así, por creer que quizás no era tan malo dejarse humillar de esa forma

— ¿En qué diablos estás pensando? —se recriminó por siquiera pensarlo un instante No, lo que hace Yoochun está mal, y yo no voy a caer, no puedo

Lloró de pura angustia, se debatía entre sus deseos por estar con Yoochun y en hacer lo correcto, no ir, dejar que esos dos se pervirtieran mutuamente y él no participar, continuar con Hani y su relación de papel, a la vista del ojo aprobador de los demás.

…..

Jaejoong siguió mirando la figura de Yoochun que se paseaba de un extremo al otro de la sala, la casa de Yoochun no era grande, pero tampoco muy modesta, ahí vivía solo con su mamá, tenía un hermano menor, pero vivía en el extranjero, su padre los había abandonado por una mujer prácticamente de su edad, casi podría ser su hermana. En cambio la mamá de Yoochun era una mujer madura, bastante reservada y callada, aunque sufría de principios de Alzheimer, así que a veces olvidaba que Yoochun era su hijo y le gritaba como si fuera su sirviente. Jaejoong conocía esos detalles de la vida de su amante, aunque él no hablaba mucho de eso, Jaejoong entendía porque Yoochun era así, acostumbrado a arrebatar, a ser el amo y señor de todo y de todos, porque no tenía nada, ni siquiera una linda familia que presumir

Él en cambio venía de una familia acogedora, tenía 8 hermanas, ningún varón, él era el único, sus padres eran amorosos, intachables y amables, su familia era todo lo contrario a la de su amante, pero debido a que él no había tenido mayor figura masculina que la de su padre, quien trabajaba arduamente y a quien apenas veía, Jaejoong era demasiado afeminado, no solo por sus rasgos de una belleza envidiable, por sus ademanes, pero también por su personalidad, era caprichoso, fácilmente irritable y tenía una intensa capacidad para seducir, lo había hecho toda su vida, tanto con mujeres como con hombres, hasta que un día descubrió que era homosexual, nada lo ponía más caliente que un hombre, le gustaban sobre todo los hombres como Yoochun: Complexión poco atlética, de espalda y hombros anchos, un rostro entre atractivo y complicado, de gestos difíciles de descifrar, pero sobre todo por aquella personalidad dominante, fuerte, decidida, en toda su vida jamás conoció a alguien como Yoochun y ahora estaba enamorado locamente de él

— Cálmate que ya me mareaste —dijo Jaejoong con molestia, Yoochun se detuvo y lo miró con recelo, pero no estalló contra él, se dedicó a ignorarlo por unos instantes, volviendo a pasearse. Luego se detuvo, volteó hacia él

— No lo entiendo, lo vi tan convencido —dijo con seriedad, pero Jaejoong entendió que lo dijo más para sí mismo que para él, eso no le agradó. Hizo una mueca

— ¿E importa? No lo necesitamos, ¿o sí? —observó con enojo al que se suponía era su amante, porque ahora comenzaba a dudarlo —Mi amor —habló con voz suavecita, no quería hacerlo enojar, sabía cómo se comportaba. Jaejoong se acercó a él, lo suficiente para que Yoochun no pudiera evitar su mirada — ¿Por qué te obsesiona tanto?

Yoochun lo miró con indiferencia, sintiendo cerca el aliento de Jaejoong, él se atrevió a darle un beso en los labios, alejándose enseguida

— ¿Te gusta más que yo? —preguntó con voz suave, casi tierna, era parte de su seducción, Yoochun lo miró en silencio unos momentos, luego sonrió

— Nadie me gusta más que tú bebé —respondió con cinismo, jugando el mismo juego que su amante, lo sujetó con delicadeza del rostro y besó sus labios, suavemente, Jaejoong correspondió y por momentos creyó que podía continuar de esa forma, pero entonces Yoochun lo apartó bruscamente —Quítate la ropa —ordenó con violencia, mirándolo de pies a cabeza, Jaejoong sonrió un poco, con una extraña mueca retorcida

— ¿Aquí? —preguntó dudoso, incómodo, Yoochun sonrió con maldad

— ¿Acaso no te gusto? ¿No quieres complacerme? —preguntó con descaro, Jaejoong asintió, en silencio

— Me gustas mucho —confesó con sinceridad, luego se acercó a él para intentar buscar sus labios, pero Yoochun lo sujetó con violencia de la cintura, usando una sola mano, mientras la otra le sujetó el mentó con tanta fuerza que lo hizo gritar un poco, lo miró a los ojos

— Entonces haz lo que te ordeno —dijo con enojo, arrebatándole un beso duro, salvaje, Jaejoong se sintió excitado, le gustaba que su amante fuera así, dominante, violento

Yoochun nunca lo había golpeado, tampoco forzado a nada que él no deseara, pero la brusquedad que solo él podía proporcionarle y aquel placer insano lo tenía loco, Jaejoong jamás había experimentado con nadie aquellas manías

— Ahora hazlo, desnúdate —ordenó de nuevo, empujándolo, Jaejoong se alejó unos pasos de él y comenzó a quitarse la ropa lentamente, Yoochun lo observaba fijamente

La señora Park no se encontraba en casa, algunas veces Yoochun pagaba a una enfermera para que se la llevara por unos días, mientras él se dedicaba a divertirse. Durante muchos años él fue quien se encargó de la familia, trabajando duro para sacar adelante a su mamá y su hermano menor, hasta el día en que la abuela había fallecido, la madre de su mamá los había dejado bien acomodados, aquella casa y el dinero que ahora podían despilfarrar provenían de la herencia, ahora él disfrutaba lo que desde joven le fue negado

— Detente —ordenó Yoochun antes que Jaejoong se quitara la última prenda, la ropa interior, sonrió mientras lo veía —Tócate —ordenó de nuevo, su sonrisa desinhibida, Jaejoong dudó, mirándolo con desaprobación

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó desconcertado, Yoochun sonrió cínicamente

— Tú me preguntaste si Junsu me gustaba más que tú ¿recuerdas? Solo te demuestro que no es así, me gustas mucho más, quiero verte jugar con tu cuerpo —explicó como si aquello fuera lo más lógico del mundo, Jaejoong no supo si debía ponerse a reír o abofetearlo, pero de pronto le pareció divertido el desafío

— Eres tan perverso —dijo sin pena, sonriéndole, entonces obedeció, comenzó por acariciarse el pecho, pasando las manos por todo el torso, bajó por los costados y con su mano izquierda se acarició el abdomen, con la derecha se sujetó un pezón y comenzó a masajearlo, exhalando un gemido, Yoochun miró tranquilamente, como si aquello no tuviera efecto en él —¿Así? —preguntó nervioso, temía no gustarle, pero Yoochun no respondió

Jaejoong subió su mano izquierda hasta su cuello, inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y se acarició cuello y hombros con ambas manos. Incorporó después su cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, se relamió los labios, sonriéndole lascivamente, seduciéndolo, pero el otro continuaba igual, solo mirándolo. Jaejoong se sintió incómodo, quizás no era tan sexy como todo mundo le hacía creer, si no podía gustarle a Yoochun no le importaba nada más, entonces se detuvo

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó molesto Yoochun —continúa

— ¿Te está gustando? —preguntó nervioso

— No —respondió sinceramente, pero su tono de voz era arrogante, Jaejoong se sintió más incómodo que antes —Pero continúa

— No creo que sea buena idea —respondió molesto, le dio la espalda y se dirigió a su ropa, se agachó por ella y al levantarse sintió el pecho de Yoochun en su espalda, soltó la ropa enseguida, sintiendo como las manos de Yoochun se abrazaban a su cintura, Jaejoong se sintió desfallecer, había algo de ternura en ese abrazo, pero era falsa, Jaejoong lo sabía pero se engañaba a sí mismo

— Tócate para mí —pidió casi con tono sumiso, regalándole besos en el hombro, comenzando a excitarlo, Jaejoong sonrió

— Está bien —se soltó del agarre y se giró hacia Yoochun, quiso besarlo en la boca pero él lo apartó, introduciéndole un dedo índice en la boca, comenzando a hurgar dentro de ella hasta que Jaejoong exhaló un quejido, entonces se apartó unos pasos, mirándolo fijamente, el otro comenzó a tocarse de nuevo, ésta vez yendo más allá, metió su mano a la ropa interior y se sujetó el miembro, acariciándose pero con la ropa interior bien puesta, sacó su mano y se lamió los dedos, luego la introdujo de nuevo y se sujetó la punta con los cinco, simulando que tiraba de ella

Yoochun se relamió los labios por primera vez cuando notó la erección por debajo de la ropa interior, Jaejoong sintió que su autoestima se levantaba

— Detente un poco —pidió con menos brusquedad y Jaejoong obedeció, se quedó quieto en medio de la sala, a unos pasos de la escalera que conducía al segundo piso. Yoochun se acercó a él, le sujetó los brazos para inmovilizarlo y lo besó en los labios.

Se besaron profundamente, batiendo las lenguas en un húmedo duelo, Yoochun subió su mano derecha y acarició el pecho de Jaejoong, sujetándole después el pezón izquierdo, detuvieron el beso, mirándose a los ojos, Yoochun levantó la otra mano y sujetó el otro pezón, ambos con solo dos dedos, luego comenzó a masajearlos

— Yoochun —suspiró Jaejoong luego de jadear, sonriendo, su amante era muy bueno incluso con solo los dedos, moviéndolos como quien gira un par de tornillos, si continuaba así se correría sin tener que masturbarse, pero no fue así y la presión en su miembro comenzaba a doler

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó descaradamente y Jaejoong asintió, entonces Yoochun soltó el pezón que sujetaba con su mano derecha y la bajó hasta la entrepierna de su amante, metió la mano bajo la ropa interior y le sujetó el miembro, lo sacó por encima del resorte de la cintura, masturbándolo mientras seguía moviendo los dedos de la otra mano en el pezón. Jaejoong cerró con fuerza los ojos, gimiendo excitado — ¿Ya lo ves? Lo mucho que me gustas —dijo con cinismo, acercó su lengua al oído de Jaejoong y la introdujo, jugándola dentro

Perdido completamente de placer Jaejoong gimió cada vez más fuerte, tratando de resistir, de prolongar aquel placer, pero fue imposible, se corrió por completo en la mano de Yoochun, sintió espasmo por todo el cuerpo y quedó jadeante, Yoochun soltó su miembro y apretó una última vez el pezón, Jaejoong abrió los ojos

— Así me gustas, rendido ante mí —dijo sonriente, agarró el rostro de Jaejoong con fuerza y se dieron un par de besos, Jaejoong sonrió, quiso compartir un poco más de intimidad con él, pero Yoochun no se lo permitió, dio un paso atrás —Ahora demuéstrame cuánto te gusto —ordenó con poca educación mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones, Jaejoong observó fijamente, dándose cuenta del despertar de Yoochun. Su amante se quitó la ropa salvo la interior —Ven

Sin objetar ni un poco Jaejoong caminó hacia él hasta que estuvieron frente a frente, Yoochun levantó su mano derecha y con el pulgar le acarició los labios

— Chúpamela —dijo con vulgaridad —Usa tu boquita como solo tú sabes

Jaejoong asintió, relamiéndose los labios, enseguida se hincó frente a él, el miembro duro de Yoochun se amontonaba en la ropa interior, Jaejoong la sujetó por los lados de la cadera y bajó la prenda con un movimiento rápido, el miembro erecto de Yoochun casi le golpea la cara, tan duro e hinchado como estaba lo deseó aún más, miró hacia arriba y se relamió los labios mientras se miraban a los ojos, sujetó la erección de su amante y sacó la lengua, deslizándola por la punta, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, repartió un beso y luego volvió a usar su lengua, ésta vez desde los testículos a la punta, Yoochun sonrió

— Eres el mejor —alabó cuando Jaejoong comenzó a masturbarlo, mientras su boca besaba y lamía, sacándole las primeras gotas de semen. Yoochun le acarició la cara, luego los cabellos, gimiendo cada vez más perdido

Después de un tortuoso previo, Jaejoong metió el miembro de Yoochun a su boca, luego comenzó a deslizarlo por la lengua, sacándolo y metiéndolo, lento, degustando todo su sabor, luego rápido, sintiendo como el miembro punzaba en su boca, sabía que de un momento a otro le llenaría la boca, lo estaba esperando, pero Yoochun fue más rápido, sacó el miembro de la boca de Jaejoong antes de correrse y se ayudó con la mano, masturbándose para terminar, quería llenarle a Jaejoong la cara con su semilla, y ahora ésta estaba esparcida por todo su rostro, sobre todo la nariz y la comisura de los labios

Yoochun acarició los labios de Jaejoong con su miembro y él dio las últimas chupadas, la sensibilidad de haber tenido un reciente orgasmo incrementaba el placer, Yoochun sonrió satisfecho, sin duda Jaejoong era el mejor

— No cabe duda que tu boquita es prodigiosa —dijo con descaro, Jaejoong se relamió los labios, comiéndose la semilla sobre ellos, con su mano derecha limpió de lo que quedaba en su nariz y lo comió, el resto se lo limpió con toallitas de papel, se había acercado a su pantalón para extraerlas

Yoochun se subió la ropa interior que Jaejoong había dejado a la altura de sus rodillas, se acercó a éste y le arrebató un apasionado beso, le sonrió mirándolo a los ojos

— Tenías razón, por hoy no lo necesitábamos —dijo Yoochun con seguridad, respondiendo a la pregunta que su amante había hecho anteriormente. Jaejoong se sintió bien de oír esa respuesta, pero la verdad es que Yoochun no descansaría hasta lograr su objetivo, y ésta vez Junsu no iba a poder escaparse, no le daría opción

…..

No podía conciliar el sueño, estaba sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, con las piernas encogidas en un abrazo, miraba el cielo, la luna menguante daba poca luz y debido a que estaban en medio de la ciudad no se veía ninguna estrella. Se sentía confundido, pensando en si había tomado la mejor decisión, no pudo evitar sentirse celoso al pensar a esos dos en brazos del otro, él deseaba a Yoochun, aquella primera vez con él fue un sueño, estaba agradecido que no hubiera sido Jaejoong quien perpetro su virginidad. También pensó en Hani, en si debía seguirla engañando o no, pero terminar con ella era descorazonar a su mamá y a su hermano, ellos la adoraban, su padre no estaba particularmente encantado con ella, pero mientras su hijo, el que siempre fue "dudoso" tuviera novia, él estaba feliz de alejar esos rumores

— No, ella no merece esto, no la amo, pero es tan dulce conmigo —pensó avergonzado, se había acostado con otra persona, encima un hombre, sentía que la traicionaba de una forma peor

Junsu interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando oyó ruidos que provenían de fuera de su habitación, enseguida intuyó que sería Jaejoong y se alegraba de no encontrárselo, su compañero seguro pensaba que estaba dormido, ya que la habitación estaba en penumbra y no podía colarse luz por debajo de la puerta

— Es mejor que piense que estoy dormido —pensó seguro de sí mismo, pero para su sorpresa la puerta comenzó a abrirse

— ¿Estás en casa? —oyó la voz de Jaejoong que al mismo tiempo entraba cuidadosamente, Junsu se quedó quieto, esperando que su compañero no mirara hacia la ventana ni se acercara a la cama para darse cuenta que no estaba ahí —Debe estar dormido —dijo Jaejoong en voz alta y comenzó a retroceder, entonces se le ocurrió mirar hacia la ventana mientras giraba la perilla, vio a Junsu en la ventana, la poca luz que entraba le iluminaba el rostro, parecía aterrado

Jaejoong sonrió y prendió la luz

— Con que aquí estabas —dijo burlonamente — ¿Acaso te escondías de mí? No voy a violarte si eso te preocupa —dijo con sarcasmo

Junsu lo miró un poco en silencio, luego se bajó del alféizar

— Solo… no tenía ganas de verte —respondió sinceramente — Por favor vete —pidió de la forma más amable que pudo, se sentía incómodo, casi incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos

— Perdóname —dijo suavemente y con dificultad, como si le costara un gran esfuerzo esa palabra. Junsu se sorprendió —No quise hacerte daño

Las palabras de Jaejoong eran sinceras, aunque no se arrepentía de haber jugado con Yoochun usando el cuerpo de Junsu, había sido divertido, pero eso no lo dijo, miró fijamente a Junsu y vio que se le humedecían los ojos

— No te creo —respondió Junsu herido —Vi como lo disfrutabas

— Y lo hice, lo disfruté —admitió —Pero no quise hacerte daño, te quiero

— Vaya forma de querer —respondió Junsu molesto, eso causó que Jaejoong lo mirara duramente —No me quieras tanto, "amigo"

— Hipócrita —respondió enojado, Junsu empuñó las manos —Vi cómo te entregaste, como gemías y te retorcías en los brazos de Yoochun, te acostaste descaradamente con MI NOVIO —recalcó lo último, molesto

— Yo no sabía que eran novios —se defendió enojado —Supuse que eran amantes, pero creí que solo era por sexo, ¿en verdad son novios? ¿o es solo lo que tú dices? Porque yo no vi a Yoochun muy interesado en ti después de que yo llegué —espetó con tanto cinismo que Jaejoong lo desconoció, Junsu no solía decirle cosas a la gente solo por quererlas lastimar y él en ese momento se sintió herido con toda la intención de parte de su compañero

— Cállate —respondió con la voz quebrada

— Entonces es eso, dejaste que me usara solo por complacerlo, eres incapaz de complacerlo por ti mismo, no eres suficiente para él

— No es verdad

— Es cierto y lo sabes —dijo de forma ruda, mirando los ojos enrojecidos de Jaejoong —Él no te quiere, afróntalo

— Hoy estuvimos juntos, no te necesité —informó con una sonrisa burlona, Junsu sintió una puñalada en el estómago, eran celos, lo sabía —Yoochun es un puerco, pero me quiere, lo sé

— Estás engañándote

— Quieres quitármelo, estás enamorado de él y quieres que él te ame, pero no será así, él solo se ama a sí mismo, pero yo sí lograré que me ame a mí, solo a mí puede amarme, mantente lejos de él, no arruines nuestra amistad —dijo con voz seca, le dio la espalda y caminó a la puerta, pero Junsu lo detuvo al hablarle

— ¿Nuestra amistad? Esa está rota desde el día que decidiste ponerme una mano encima —respondió indignado, Jaejoong sonrió y se giró hacia él

— Perdóname —dijo con voz tranquila, como la primera vez, mientras lo miraba a los ojos, Junsu se sintió culpable aunque sabía que no tenía por qué. Jaejoong salió de su habitación y cerró la puerta, Junsu suspiró profundo

— Él también está enamorado —meditó fríamente —Pero no me equivoqué, Yoochun no le corresponde —sonrió emocionado, quizás tenía una oportunidad después de todo, la pregunta era ¿aprovecharla y decidirse de una vez por todas dejar a Hani? O quedarse con ella y alejarse para siempre de Yoochun, sin importar cuanto estuviera enamorado de él

…..

En su habitación Yoochun miraba la televisión, el único ruido en la casa era ese, estaba completamente solo. No veía ningún programa con interés y pasaba los canales uno a otro sin tomarles importancia. A su mente acudió el recuerdo de la vez que su amante y él estuvieron con Junsu, recordó cada detalle, la tibieza del cuerpo de Junsu, sus gemidos, su mirada llena de miedo y placer, solo de recordarlo comenzó a excitarse, no necesitaba pornografía, con el recuerdo le bastaba, él penetrando a Junsu, Jaejoong haciéndole sexo oral a Junsu, luego ambos terminando en su cara, en su pecho y abdomen

— ¡Junsu! —gritó su nombre cuando eyaculó, manchando sus pantalones, sacó la mano de la abertura de la ropa y comenzó a lamérsela. Sonrió descaradamente. —Eso va a repetirse, lo sé, me pertenecen los dos, son mis mascotas sexuales, son como un par de perras calientes —rio emocionado, su vida antes era miserable, tener que aguantar a una madre loca y a un hermanito mimado, pero ya no más, era su tiempo de ser supremo y superior a los demás.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Creo que Yoochun es muy patán en mi fic xD pero saben que él en realidad es un amor y que adora a su Junsu y a su Jaejoong, así que espero no se enojen conmigo, esto es solo ficción


	4. La frustración de Junsu

**Capítulo 4. La frustración de Junsu**

Junsu terminó sus clases en la Universidad y se apresuró a salir, había cancelado su cita con su novia y además quería alejarse lo más rápido posible, no deseaba que Yoochun volviera a abordarlo en pleno jardín y volviera a seducirlo, Junsu sabía que su debilidad cedería a los deseos de su amigo, entonces al igual que el otro día, Yoochun lograría penetrar el umbral de su dignidad y él caería rendido, Junsu no deseaba eso, quería alejarse, detener lo que se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión

— Debo dejar de pensar en las cosas que hemos pasado, no puedo permitirme un accidente en plena vía pública —pensó angustiado, sintiendo una ligera presión dentro del pantalón, le asustaba que sus pensamientos pudieran revelarse a través de su cuerpo

Junsu llegó al edificio donde se encontraba el piso que compartía con Jaejoong, subió de prisa y para su sorpresa alguien le esperaba afuera, sentado en las escaleras, se trataba de Yoochun, quien al verlo sonrió lascivamente, mientras que Junsu se quedó paralizado, observándolo fijamente

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Viste un fantasma? —preguntó con burla

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el otro nervioso

— ¿Qué hago? Esperarte, claro. Sabía que no perderías el tiempo en venir corriendo a tu departamento con tal de eludirme —respondió burlesco —Vamos Junsu, no podrás negarlo

— Yoochun, no quiero problemas con Jaejoong, por favor déjame tranquilo, si quieres entrar y esperarlo, adelante —respondió decidido, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, pero a su amigo no logró engañarlo, sin embargo le siguió la corriente

— Lo haré, me dijo que no tardaba —respondió casi serio, Junsu lo creyó y fingió una sonrisa, tratando de aparentar ser normal, como antes, cuando solo eran amigos

Junsu abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a Yoochun, luego entró él y cerró

— Ponte cómodo, estás en tu casa —dijo Junsu con media sonrisa —Estaré en mi habitación estudiando —dijo rápidamente y avanzó hacia su habitación

— Espera —llamó Yoochun y él volteó —No hace falta que te escondas de mí, esperaré aquí a Jaejoong, tranquilamente

— No te creo —dijo Junsu convencido —Cuando llegué lo primero que me mostraste fueron tus oscuras intenciones —reveló nervioso, con deseos de salir corriendo de aquel lugar donde no se sentía seguro

— ¿Tanto miedo me tienes? —preguntó con gesto dolido, acercándose a él, Junsu comenzó a temblar, Yoochun estaba muy cerca de él y cada vez más

— No es miedo… me prevengo —respondió enseguida

— ¿De qué?

— De ti —contestó nervioso, dubitativo, Yoochun sonrió

— De lo que sientes por mí, querrás decir, temes descubrir de lo que eres capaz si caes en mis brazos, si cedes a mi seducción, ¿cierto? —preguntó altivamente, con arrogancia, Junsu frunció el ceño y empuñó las manos hasta ponerse blancos los nudillos

— No digas locuras —respondió indignado

— ¿Locuras? Te dejaste masturbar en pleno jardín de la escuela, ¿realmente crees que digo locuras? —preguntó burlonamente, mirándolo altaneramente

— Cállate —pidió casi amablemente, como si alguien pudiera oírlos —Por favor déjame tranquilo, tu novio es Jaejoong —dijo enojado, entonces Yoochun emitió una risa fuerte, Junsu enarcó las cejas, sorprendido

— ¿Novio? ¿Crees que Jae es mi novio? De manita sudada y toda la cosa ¿no? Que estupidez, yo no tengo un novio, tengo un amante —aclaró sin vergüenza, en ese momento Junsu sintió pena por Jae, quien estaba locamente enamorado de Yoochun, pero otra parte de él se sentía feliz, Yoochun era libre, relativamente

— Da igual, él cree que sí, acláralo con él… con permiso —terminó el tema y le dio la espalda, fue a su habitación y se encerró con llave, Yoochun no hizo nada por evitarlo, tan solo sonrió, caminó hacia un sillón y tomó asiento, como si de verdad esperara a alguien

…..

Jaejoong miró su reloj una vez más, habían pasado más de cuarenta minutos pero la puerta seguía sin abrirse, había tocado un par de veces y nada, era como si no hubiera alguien, pero él estaba seguro de lo que había oído, Yoochun lo citó ahí después de clase, esa fue la instrucción que su novio le dio ese día por la mañana cuando se hablaron por teléfono

— Seguramente tuvo algo que hacer, pero esperaré un poco más, quizás llegue —pensó aun con ánimo, se sentía feliz de que Yoochun le hubiera llamado para hacer una cita, quizás su novio estaba dispuesto a ser un buen novio, o al menos uno normal, aunque Jaejoong no conocía las verdaderas intenciones de Yoochun sobre su relación

…..

Junsu terminó de leer sus lecciones del día y dubitativo se acercó a la puerta, pegó el oído a la madera, afuera no se oía nada, parecía que estaba solo, eso lo hizo sentirse aliviado

— Debió haberse enfadado y se fue —pensó tranquilo —Tengo sed —acercó la mano a la perilla pero dudó en abrir — ¿Y si sigue ahí? —pensó intranquilo, realmente no quería ver a Yoochun —Es mejor si me espero —decidió enseguida, volviendo a su cama, se tumbó en ella y miró hacia el techo

Junsu cerró los ojos, dispuesto a descansar, pero entonces las vívidas imágenes de lo que había sucedido en la habitación de Jaejoong le llegaron a la mente, se sintió nervioso, una parte muy en el fondo de su corazón deseaba salir, olvidarse de todo y dejarse de Yoochun, entregarse nuevamente a él. Junsu recordaba vívidamente cada beso, cada caricia, la unión sexual…

— ¡Basta! —pensó aturdido, sentándose de golpe en la cama —No estuvo bien, no debo recordar eso, no debo —frustrado hasta las narices se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, de nuevo la sensación de sed le recordó que debía salir, pero tenía miedo

Decidido, Junsu se levantó de la cama y tomó su celular que aún estaba en su escritorio, lo encendió y mandó un mensaje de texto a su novia

— Quiero verte, ven a mi departamento —escribió sin dudar, si Hani llegaba era un buen seguro para que Yoochun no intentara convencerlo de acostarse con él

La respuesta no tardó en llegar, pero lo que leyó lo desanimó

— ¿Está todo bien? Ya que me cancelaste hice planes con mis amigas, pero si necesitas algo voy enseguida —fue la respuesta de la chica, pero Junsu no quería ser un egoísta, así que no la preocupó

— Sí, todo bien, solo sentí deseos de verte, pero puedo esperar, diviértete —fue su respuesta, no quería arruinar los planes de su novia

— Está bien mi amor, te veo mañana, te amo —leyó Junsu sin emoción

— Sí, hasta mañana, besos —respondió secamente, él jamás le había dicho que la amaba, no podía ser tan mentiroso, y tampoco sentía culpa por retenerla

Junsu suspiró largamente, volvió a la puerta luego de dejar el celular de nuevo en el escritorio, pegó otra vez la oreja a la madera y de nuevo nada, solo el silencio, volvió a sentir ánimo de pensar que Yoochun ya no estaba, así que salió, abrió la puerta lentamente, pero Yoochun seguía ahí, estaba sentado en el sillón con las piernas separadas, la espalda relajada en el respaldo, los brazos cruzados al pecho y su cabeza agachada, estaba quieto y respiraba acompasadamente, Junsu se dio cuenta que estaba dormido, así que salió de su habitación completamente, tratando de no hacer ruido, iría por agua y volvería a encerrarse, era el plan

— Ese Jaejoong, ¿Por qué no llega y se largan a otra parte? —pensó agobiado, la presencia de Yoochun lo incomodaba

Fue hasta la cocina, se sirvió el vaso con agua, bebió un pequeño sorbo y luego caminó hacia su habitación, al pasar de nuevo por la sala vio que Yoochun había cambiado la posición, ahora su cabeza no estaba agachada hacia el frente, sino hacia atrás, inclinada sobre el respaldo del sillón. Junsu tragó saliva duramente, nervioso, mirando aquel largo y seductor cuello, Yoochun tenía una nuez de Adán bastante prominente, además de un terso y blanco cuello, para rematar tenía unos amplios y varoniles hombros, Junsu podía verlos claramente pues tenía puesta una camisa sencilla con cuello amplio

— Yoochun —suspiró nervioso, mirando las clavículas que se asomaban por el cuello amplio de la camisa. Volvió a tragar saliva, pensando en lo atractivo que era su amigo, ahora su mirada recorría el resto del cuerpo, el pecho podía notarse por debajo de la camisa, no era muy atlético pero encajaba con el resto del cuello. Miró su estómago, moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo lentamente, luego miró su cintura, delgada y estética, más abajo estaba el abdomen, un poco más abajo su entrepierna, atrapada en aquella estorbosa ropa, no se abultaba por lo que Junsu supo que Yoochun tenía un sueño tranquilo. Las piernas eran delgadas pero gracias a aquel pantalón no desencajaba

Como si estuviera hechizado, Junsu se acercó, dejó el vaso con agua en la mesa de centro y se colocó muy cerca de Yoochun, mirándolo atentamente al rostro, tranquilo, sereno y perfecto, le gustaba mucho. Junsu se sintió mal, le gustaba, amaba al muy hijo de perra, y pensaba que si no fuera un depravado sería perfecto, no dudaría en dejar a Hani e irse con él, pero Yoochun no merecía ningún sacrificio, al menos no suyo, si Jaejoong quería sacrificar algo por él era su problema

Junsu se acercó una vez más, un poco más, estiró su mano hasta el rostro de Yoochun y le apartó unos pocos cabellos de la frente, sonrió

— Ojalá estuvieras dormido siempre, no me importaría contemplarte —pensó con ternura, pero aquel era un sueño imposible, así que apartó su mano y le dio la espalda para volver a su habitación, pero entonces todo pasó muy rápido, sintió un agarre en la muñeca derecha que lo hizo detenerse, se giró un poco y Yoochun lo miraba, sonriendo, aún sentado en el sillón

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó secamente

— No entiendo

— Dime porque me tocabas, por qué me mirabas —respondió con su típica sonrisa cínica, Junsu tragó saliva, nervioso, sintió el rostro enrojecer

— Yo… yo no… no sé —respondió tímidamente, Yoochun se levantó del sillón y se acercó a él, los dos de frente, el mayor subió su mano hasta el rostro de Junsu y lo acarició, rozándole sutilmente la mejilla, haciéndolo estremecer

— ¿Te gusta mirarme? —preguntó con voz delicada, casi susurrándole, Junsu se volvió a estremecer, apartó un poco el rostro pero Yoochun insistió en acariciarlo —Mírame —ordenó con sutileza, Junsu se volvió hacia él y se miraron a los ojos — ¿Te gusto mucho?

— Yo… debo irme —respondió nervioso, quiso apartarse pero Yoochun movió la mano de Junsu que aún le sostenía, la llevó hasta su cuello, Junsu extendió la mano y sintió la piel caliente de Yoochun bajo su palma, se estremeció todo, miró el cuello de Yoochun y vio su mano sobre éste, Yoochun la movió hacia su pecho, hasta donde estaba abierta la camisa —No, Yoochun

— ¿Por qué no? —sonrió, soltó la mano de Junsu y éste la bajó hasta su costado, quedándose estático, Yoochun se quitó la camisa y la tiró al suelo, Junsu vio a la perfección todo el torso de Yoochun, la perfecta combinación entre éste, el cuello y sus hombros

— No está bien —respondió con tristeza, cada vez sentía más deseos por aventarse a los brazos de Yoochun y eso lo aterraba

— Junsu —susurró sensualmente, si quería llegar a él sin obligarlo debía actuar bien, así que levantó su mano y le sujetó la barbilla, se miraron a los ojos, Yoochun sonrió casi tiernamente, dentro de su papel, se acercó más a Junsu y besó suavemente sus labios, alejándose enseguida, Junsu lo miró con amor, siempre había deseado un beso así de su parte, sin lengua, sin otras intenciones — ¿Por qué sigues negándote que deseas esto?

— Porque no debemos, tienes a Jaejoong y tengo a Hani —respondió con tristeza —Y porque sé que no me amas, solo quieres sexo, es todo lo que te interesa —continuó, con un poco de enojo

— No es verdad, y claro que te quiero —respondió serio, fingiendo para no reírse a carcajadas, Junsu era como una niña enamorada y cursi

Yoochun se acercó el pequeño espacio que los separaba, tomó a Junsu de la cintura con un brazo, con la otra mano sujetó su barbilla y cerró los ojos, besando sus labios largamente, sin moverlos, sin intentar invadirle con su lengua, pero Junsu cedió, cerró los ojos y entregó sus labios. Se besaron lentamente, poco a poco con más exigencia, compartiendo un baile suave con las lenguas, fusionándose por completo, Junsu cerró sus brazos en el cuello de Yoochun, pegando la totalidad de su cuerpo al de Yoochun, él ahora le sujetaba con ambos brazos por la cintura

Detuvieron el beso cuando les faltó el aire, pero siguieron abrazados, Yoochun abrió los ojos, los de Junsu permanecían cerrados y pudo ver en su expresión lo entregado que estaba a sus brazos, entonces volvió a tomar sus labios, ésta vez lo besó con los ojos abiertos, levantó una de sus manos y le sujetó la cabeza, profundizando el beso, nuevamente Yoochun cerró los ojos, con la mano en la cintura de Junsu lo aprisionó de ser posible aún más contra su cuerpo, con la que tenía en su cabeza lo atrajo con pasión, Junsu jadeó, estaba excitándose

De pronto se detuvieron, Yoochun acarició una última vez los labios de Junsu con su boca y lentamente se apartó de él, Junsu abrió sus ojos y se miraron, el menor tenía la mirada brillosa y su cuerpo temblaba, se había dado con Yoochun los besos más perfectos de toda su vida, entonces odió no tenerlo, que no fuera para él, sintió un fuerte dolor en el estómago. Yoochun se alejó y fue por su camisa, se la colocó y le sonrió a su amigo

— Tienes razón, estaba siendo irracional, tengo a Jaejoong y tienes a Hani, no te obligaré a nada —dijo con seriedad, pero por dentro sonreía, sabía que su treta había tenido éxito, Junsu lo miraba con ojos de desesperado enamorado

— Yoochun… —quiso decir algo más pero en ese momento la puerta del departamento se abrió, era Jaejoong, quien al verlos en la sala frunció el ceño, ya no estaban tan cerca uno del otro, pero sintió muchos celos de igual forma

— ¡Yoochun! —dijo enojado —Te estuve esperando —reclamó enseguida, dando un portazo fuerte, acercándose a ambos

— ¿De qué hablas? Yo soy quien te estuvo esperando —respondió Yoochun fingiendo enojo, mirándolo. En cambio Junsu seguía estando frente a Yoochun, tratando de no mirarlo como tonto, mientras a la vez se negaba a mirar a Jaejoong

— ¿Tú a mí? Quedamos por la mañana que iría a tu casa después de clases

— No es verdad, te dije que nos veíamos aquí —dijo convencido, haciendo dudar a Jaejoong de lo que había oído en la mañana

— ¿Sí? —preguntó más para sí mismo, quizás si había escuchado mal

— Con permiso —dijo de pronto Junsu, intentando irse pero al mover un pie Jaejoong lo detuvo, sujetándolo fuerte del brazo. Se miraron a los ojos por primera vez ese día, Junsu lo miraba con recelo y Jaejoong lo miraba a él con desprecio, Yoochun observaba divertido la escena

— ¿No te habrás pasado de listo? —preguntó celoso

— Claro que no, idiota —respondió enojado Junsu, soltándose del agarre —Estábamos conversando nomás —mintió preocupado de que sus labios lo delataran, sentía que estos punzaban y temió traerlos hinchados

— Perdón —respondió sin muchas ganas —Pero dado lo que ha pasado entre los tres tenía mis dudas —miró hacia Yoochun, pero éste solo se encogió de hombros —Mi amor —se acercó a Yoochun mientras Junsu los miraba — ¿Me perdonas por no oír bien tu indicación? —dijo con voz suave y amable, Yoochun sonrió pícaramente y se acercó a él también, sujetándolo de la cintura con un brazo le dio un beso sensual, Junsu los miró y tragó saliva, sintiéndose celoso, apenas hace unos minutos él también estaba besando los labios sensuales y carnosos de Yoochun. Empuñó las manos

— Claro que sí bebé, te perdono —respondió Yoochun cuando se separaron, luego ambos miraron hacia Junsu

— ¿Vienes? —preguntó en broma Jaejoong, sonriendo divertido, Junsu lo miró con recelo, enojado

— Vete al carajo —respondió molesto

— Era broma —se apresuró a decir Jaejoong, luego agarró a Yoochun de la mano y lo jaló, caminando hacia su habitación, Jaejoong miraba al frente pero Yoochun se giró hacia Junsu mientras caminaba tras su amante, se llevó el índice a los labios y le hizo una seña de que guardara silencio mientras le cerraba un ojo, Junsu interpretó que le pedía guardar el secreto de lo que había pasado entre ellos, mientras él lo miró con tristeza, ese hombre al que tanto amaba no era suyo

La puerta se cerró cuando entraron los dos y Junsu sintió un vacío, los besos que se había dado con Yoochun aún le quemaban los labios, pero pensar que solo por eso él iba a dejar a Jaejoong era un error, esos dos eran amantes y notaba que se llevaban bien juntos, aunque Yoochun fuera un cínico que decía que no había nada formal con Jaejoong la verdad es que su actitud decía todo lo contrario

…..

Junsu continuaba en su habitación, no habían pasado ni quince minutos desde que entró, encerrándose, intentando estudiar, pero no podía, sabía que del otro lado esos dos estaban juntos, muy probablemente haciendo el amor. No podía escuchar nada, pero era seguro que estuvieran haciéndolo. Entre la habitación de Junsu y la de Jaejoong estaba el baño, por eso era difícil que se escuchara lo que pasaba en la habitación de su compañero

— Maldición, no debí tomar esa agua —pensó enojado, ahora sentía deseos de ir al baño, pero no quería salir, sabía que desde el baño si iba a poder escuchar y no quería eso, no deseaba morirse de la envidia

Intentó aguantarse pero su vejiga era indulgente, así que no tuvo remedio, salió de su habitación y fue al baño rápidamente, trataría de no tardarse nada, así que apenas cerró con seguro la puerta se acercó al retrete, orinó hasta ya no poder y luego de acomodarse la ropa fue a lavarse las manos. Aunque el sonido del agua lo distraía, alcanzaba a escuchar lo que sucedía en la otra habitación, no muy fuerte pero si claramente, lograba escuchar el golpeteo de la cama, los gemidos placenteros y desesperados de Jaejoong, incluso el nombre de su compañero pronunciado por los labios de Yoochun

Junsu terminó de lavarse las manos y se miró en el espejo, vio su rostro contraído por el dolor, por la angustia de saber que ese par de malnacidos estaban en la otra habitación, entregándose al sexo, mientras él estaba ahí, solo, deseando con todas sus fuerzas ser Jaejoong, estar en esa cama con Yoochun, entregándole todo, quería ser él el de los gemidos, quería que fuera su nombre el que Yoochun pronunciaba tan placenteramente

— Maldita sea —musitó con tristeza —No necesito esto —pensó intranquilo, salió del baño y luego del departamento, caminaría sin rumbo, hasta donde sus pies lo llevaran, se alejaría de esos dos que estaban ahí, disfrutando uno del otro, mientras él tenía que conformarse con la visión de tener una novia a la que ni siquiera había tocado más allá de los besos.

* * *

Chan chan! Qué creen que pasará? Junsu peleará por Yoochun con Jae? Se unirá a ellos en la perversión? o tal vez logre que Yoochun se enamore de él, o quizás lo logre Jae? Déjenme sus opiniones porfa


	5. Cayendo en la trampa

**Capítulo 5. Cayendo en la trampa**

Junsu caminó durante casi dos horas, sin rumbo fijo, solo quería despejar su mente y cuando volviera que Yoochun ya no estuviera en el departamento. El recuerdo de escucharlos haciendo el amor lo estaba consumiendo por dentro y los deseos cada vez más ardientes por estar con Yoochun lo estaban aniquilando, sin poder entender cómo es que aquel patán podía causar ese efecto en él, más aún, Junsu no entendía como durante tantos años Yoochun guardó su verdadera personalidad, estaba confundido

— Nada gano con huir, debo enfrentar mis deseos y callarlos, alejarlos de mí —pensó convencido Junsu, y con aquel pensamiento dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso a casa

…

Jaejoong abrió los ojos y el olor a tabaco quemado llegó hasta su cama, miró hacia la ventana y ahí estaba Yoochun, desnudo junto al alféizar, fumando un cigarrillo, el mayor sonrió, salió de la cama y también desnudo se acercó a él, lo abrazó por la espalda y le dio un beso sobre el hombro derecho, Yoochun no se movió

— ¿No dormiste? —preguntó casi tiernamente, volviéndole a besar el hombro en dos ocasiones

— No —respondió fríamente, dio un par de caladas más al cigarro antes de apagarlo en el alféizar, luego lo desechó tirándolo hacia abajo en la calle —Ya me voy —anunció con seriedad, Jaejoong se entristeció

— Quédate —dijo tiernamente, pero Yoochun no solo se quedó callado, sino que se quitó a Jaejoong de encima y caminó hacia su ropa, el mayor lo miró con tristeza —Si te quedas podemos seguir divirtiéndonos

— Vaya —dijo Yoochun con una sonrisa cínica, agarró su ropa interior y luego se la colocó, se giró hacia Jaejoong aunque estaban separados una distancia considerable —Eres como una zorra insaciable —dijo con burla, hiriendo su orgullo, Yoochun lo vio en el rostro duro de Jaejoong, lo miraba con odio pero sus ojos estaban cristalinos, ni siquiera enojado podía ocultar su amor por él, para Yoochun eso era como elevar su ego

— ¿Por qué me dices eso? —preguntó herido, Yoochun soltó una carcajada

— ¿Preguntas por qué? Mírate nada más como te ofreces —respondió con dureza, mirándolo a los ojos, el otro permaneció callado —Ten un poco de dignidad —dijo de golpe, antes de acercarse a él y sujetarlo de la barbilla, Jaejoong lo miró en silencio unos momentos —Comienzas a aburrirme —dijo con frialdad y lo soltó, luego le dio la espalda para caminar hacia el resto de su ropa

El corazón de Jaejoong latió con fuerza al escucharlo, sintió una ansiedad enorme, imaginando que lo perdía, que Yoochun se alejaría de él, sintió pánico y por segundos sintió que el aire le faltaba, Yoochun no se percató, solo comenzó a vestirse, dándole la espalda al mayor. Jaejoong se acercó hacia él y se hincó por atrás, abrazándolo con fuerza por la cintura, colocando su cara en la baja espalda

— ¿Qué demonios haces? —preguntó enojado, queriéndose librar del agarre

— ¡No me dejes! —gritó asustado, Yoochun sintió que los brazos de Jaejoong temblaban bajo su cintura —Haré lo que me pidas, ¿Qué debo hacer para no aburrirte? Hablas de dignidad pero no me importa, te quiero solo a ti, no necesito de mí si no te tengo —dijo con desesperación, nunca en su vida había hecho semejante cosa

— Estás enfermo —dijo Yoochun con una sonrisa nerviosa, no podía creer que su amante estuviera haciendo el ridículo de esa forma —Suéltame —ordenó enojado, agarró los brazos de Jaejoong y lo apartó de él con un empujón, pero Jaejoong alcanzó a levantar la mano y sostenerle la tela de la camisa por atrás, agachó la cabeza, quedándose inmóvil

Yoochun no sabía qué hacer, no entendía como Jaejoong estaba tan desquiciado que le rogaba de esa forma, él lo humillaba, lo orillaba a hacer cosas extrañas en la cama, lo insultaba y otras cosas más, ¿Cómo era posible que aún con todo eso le estuviera suplicando que no lo dejara? Y más aún, rogándole porque le dijera qué hacer para que no se fuera, el menor estaba sorprendido

— Yoochun por favor —sollozó y bajó la mano, dejándola caer pesadamente sobre el suelo, aún tenía la cabeza agachada y comenzó a llorar, no fuertemente, pero si alcanzaban a oírse sus sollozos, Yoochun se giró hacia él y se agachó, lo sujetó de los hombros y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. El mayor aún mantenía la cabeza agachada

— ¿Eres idiota? ¿Qué debo hacerte o decirte para que me odies? —preguntó aturdido, lo abrazó con fuerza, casi al punto de lastimarlo, Jaejoong se abrazó al cuerpo del menor y hundió su rostro en el hombro de Yoochun. Lloró por unos momentos, luego él lo apartó, Jaejoong levantó la cabeza y se miraron a los ojos, la mirada de Yoochun era fría mientras que la suya seguía nublada por las lágrimas

— Te amo —dijo sinceramente Jaejoong, era la primera vez que le decía aquella declaración, aunque Yoochun ya lo sospechaba —Te amo más que a mí mismo, si me dejas ya no quiero vivir —dijo decidido, pero eso molestó a Yoochun, quien lo agarró de ambos hombros y le dio una sacudida violenta

— A mí no vas a chantajearme, si te quieres matar ¡Mátate! —gritó alterado, luego lo soltó y salió rápidamente de la habitación, Jaejoong miró atónito como volvía rápidamente, con un cuchillo de cocina en la mano, estirando su mano hacia él —Tómalo, córtate el cuello, las muñecas, lo que quieras, desángrate y muerte, no me importa

— Yoochun —dijo con susto, mirándolo a los ojos

— ¿O prefieres que lo haga yo? ¿Quieres que te mate? ¿Eso te haría feliz? Demuéstrame que tan masoquista eres, ¡Tómalo! —dijo convencido, Jaejoong volvió a llorar, ésta vez aterrado, se agachó y se hincó, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. Yoochun lo miró desde arriba, con la mirada blanda, luego aventó el cuchillo hacia la cama y avanzó hacia la puerta —Eres tan patético que no sé si reírme de ti o llorar contigo —dijo duramente antes de salir de ahí, dejando atrás a Jaejoong que comenzó a llorar con más fuerza hasta colocar la frente sobre el suelo, golpeando éste con su puño derecho, sintiéndose un idiota miserable

…

Aún faltaba mucho para llegar al departamento y los pies de Junsu estaban adoloridos, ya no quería seguir, estaba cansado, se arrepentía de haber caminado tanto. Llegó a un parque y ahí se sentó un rato, luego decidió seguir, era muy noche y no quería estar solo y arriesgarse, después de todo Seúl era una gran ciudad

— Maldita sea, que tonto fui —se quejó en silencio, la calle estaba sola y casi oscura, comenzaba a sentir pánico hasta del sonido de las hojas, entonces a lo lejos vio la luz de un automóvil, al principio vio que andaba rápido pero luego disminuyó la velocidad, eso lo puso nervioso, así que se puso en alerta

La luz era cegadora y no le permitía ver bien, pero notó que el auto se detuvo a unos pocos metros de él, luego avanzó de nuevo, él quiso acelerar el paso, pero entonces se dio cuenta que aquel auto era el de Yoochun, su amigo sonreía desde el volante

— Hola —saludó animoso, Junsu quiso ignorarlo caminando pero el auto comenzó andar en reversa lentamente para seguirlo

— No seas ridículo —dijo Junsu enojado — ¿Manejarás así el resto del camino? —se detuvo y Yoochun hizo lo mismo

— Sube

— Ni loco —respondió decidido

— No seas tonto, es peligroso, pueden asaltarte —dijo seriamente, Junsu supo que no hablaba en broma, pero dudó en subirse —Vamos, te llevo a casa

— Está bien —respondió Junsu poco decidido, entonces subió del otro lado, Yoochun sonrió emocionado y arrancó el auto, pero no iba en dirección al departamento de Jaejoong y Junsu

— ¿Qué haces? Ya te pasaste el retorno, vamos hacia el otro lado —dijo sorprendido

— No te lo recomiendo, tuve una pelea con Jaejoong y si llegas y te ve se va a desquitar contigo —recomendó con sinceridad

— ¿Una pelea dices? ¿Ustedes terminaron? —preguntó con interés, Yoochun se soltó a reír

— ¿Terminar? Nunca fuimos novios, te lo dije —respondió cínicamente

— ¿Y qué pasó con el "Claro que te perdono bebé"? —preguntó molesto, celoso

— Lo dije para acostarme con él, obviamente —respondió de nuevo con descaro, a Junsu le hirvió la sangre solo de oírlo, no entendía porque Yoochun se empeñaba en tratar como un objeto a Jaejoong, volvió a sentir pena por su compañero de piso

— Eres un malnacido —dijo Junsu enojado, cruzándose de brazos, Yoochun echó a reír y luego permanecieron el resto del camino callados — ¿A dónde me llevas?

— A mi casa —respondió tranquilamente, los ojos de Junsu se abrieron como platos

— Ni loco, detén el auto —ordenó

— Ya estamos cerca —respondió como si nada, pero Junsu estaba muy nervioso

— Maldito —dijo con intranquilidad

— ¿Por qué actúas como si fuera a violarte? Tengo muchas habitaciones —dijo con amabilidad, en esos pocos segundos Junsu volvió a ver al hombre que fuera su amigo por tantos años, eso lo tranquilizó

— No creo que esté bien, mejor déjame en un Hotel

— No es necesario, mi mamá no está, la llevaron de paseo al campo —informó mientras estacionaba el auto en la cochera, luego lo apagó y se giró hacia Junsu antes de salirse del auto —Si te sientes más cómodo duerme aquí en el auto —dijo en broma, casi riendo, Junsu torció la boca en un gesto pensativo —Parece que de verdad te la piensas —observó Yoochun

— Claro que lo hago —respondió sinceramente y luego salió del auto, Yoochun lo hizo enseguida que él —Pero es más cómodo dormir en cama

Yoochun sonrió sin decir nada y fue hacia el interior de la casa, entraron por la cocina, que era el lugar que conectaba la cochera con el interior de la casa, Junsu lo siguió, caminando detrás, el mayor dejó sus llaves sobre la barra del desayunador

— ¿Quieres algo? —preguntó amablemente, Junsu negó con su cabeza —Bien, te mostraré tu habitación —dijo tranquilamente y avanzó unos pasos, pero se dio cuenta que Junsu no iba tras él, se detuvo y giró hacia atrás — ¿Qué pasa?

— No confío en ti —dijo sinceramente, Yoochun sonrió de nuevo

— ¿No confías en mí? ¿O no confías en ti estando cerca de mí? —respondió con aquella pregunta, notando como Junsu se sonrojaba —Vamos —volvió a darle la espalda y caminó hacia la segunda planta, Junsu lo siguió en silencio, le demostraría que no era como había dicho, aunque en el fondo era cierto, tenía miedo de sí mismo, de terminar como Jaejoong, en brazos de Yoochun y rendido totalmente ante él

Subieron a la segunda planta, Yoochun abrió una habitación de huéspedes y prendió la luz, Junsu entró luego que él

— Traeré sábanas limpias —dijo y salió de la habitación, Junsu registró todo y sintió frío, era una habitación bastante impersonal, muebles sencillos y sin luz, ningún cuadro, ningún accesorio. Yoochun volvió con sábanas luego de pocos minutos y las dejó sobre el colchón, se giró hacia el menor —Que duermas bien —dijo amablemente, se acercó a Junsu y le besó la mejilla —Dulces sueños —sonrió provocativamente, subiendo su mano derecha para acariciarle suavemente y con delicadeza el labio inferior con su dedo pulgar, Junsu estaba sonrojado, casi jadeante, mirándolo a los ojos

— Buenas noches —contestó en un susurro. Yoochun se apartó de él y le dio la espalda, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de él, Junsu se quedó perplejo mirando hacia la puerta, los latidos del corazón acelerados

Del otro lado Yoochun evitaba reír, si continuaba con aquella paciencia pronto Junsu sería suyo por completo, mientras tanto le gustaba ese juego, tan diferente con Jaejoong, el mayor se la pasaba ofreciéndose todo el tiempo, y aunque era apasionado y fogoso, a Yoochun a veces le aburría el hecho de no costarle trabajo llevárselo a la cama, por eso le obsesionaba Junsu, él era más recatado y tenía mucha más dignidad que Jaejoong, aunque aun así lograba ver en sus ojos el deseo vivo por estar con él

— Sé que soñarás conmigo —pensó divertido Yoochun, luego se alejó hacia su habitación y se encerró ahí, no intentaría nada con Junsu esa noche aunque las ganas no le faltaban de tomarlo a la fuerza, pero tampoco quería ser esa clase de persona, además sabía que tarde o temprano Junsu estaría revolcándose con él por voluntad propia

Junsu se quedó inmóvil un rato, mirando hacia la puerta, su corazón latía desesperado, sus manos temblaban, la cercanía de Yoochun lo había dejado helado y con el rostro ardiendo, se llevó lentamente una mano a los labios y se sintió un tonto

— No, él no es así, ¿Por qué debo creer que soy diferente para él que Jaejoong? Seguramente dice de mí frente a Jaejoong lo que dice de él frente a mí. Tienes que controlarte Junsu —se recriminó con nerviosismo, entonces fue hacia la cama para poner las sábanas limpias, cuando terminó se dio cuenta que no podía dormir con su ropa con la que estuvo en la calle —Tendré que dormir en ropa interior

Sin ánimo de realmente hacerlo se quitó la ropa dejándose solamente la interior, apagó la luz y se metió bajo las sábanas, miró hacia el techo en aquella oscuridad, como era costumbre pensó en mil y una cosas antes de quedarse dormido

En sueños, Junsu estaba con Yoochun, hacían el amor bajo el agua de la regadera en el baño de su departamento, donde horas atrás Junsu había escuchado a sus amigos teniendo sexo, pero ahora el canto de gemidos era de los dos, y él se entregaba al placer en los brazos de Yoochun, sin miedo, porque en sus sueños su amigo no era un imbécil, no era ningún patán desgraciado, era dulce con él, lo embestía con cariño mientras lo llenaba de besos, sus cuerpos húmedos y calientes

Junsu abrió los ojos súbitamente, por las ventanas entraban los rayos del sol, su pequeño y sensual sueño duró toda la noche, él casi despertó sudando, supo que se había movido mucho mientras dormía pues la sábana amaneció en el suelo. Miró hacia abajo y vio la erección con la que despertó, sonrojándose demasiado, sintiéndose culpable por haber tenido aquel sueño húmedo, desde sus días de adolescente no le había sucedido algo así

— Soy un tonto —pensó angustiado. Miró hacia fuera y los rayos del sol le indicaron que eran menos de las ocho de la mañana, miró su celular sobre el buró y efectivamente era muy temprano —No creo que Yoochun esté despierto, y si salgo al baño seguro lo despertaré —pensó nervioso. Lo dudó un poco pero luego se decidió, se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y bajó un poco la ropa interior, lo suficiente para sacar su miembro erecto con su mano derecha y comenzar a acariciarlo, cerró los ojos y se relamió los labios, jadeando despacito

Se sintió muy culpable, pero tocarse era tan placentero que poco a poco lo olvidó, con su mano izquierda apretó su puño sobre el colchón mientras la derecha se tocaba con más rapidez cada vez, se mordió la lengua para no gemir, trataba de ser discreto, pero estaba tan excitado que sus gemidos escaparon. Aceleró, quería terminar de una vez, las piernas le comenzaron a temblar

La puerta se abrió de la habitación se abrió de golpe y rápidamente abrió los ojos, dejando de tocarse, Yoochun estaba de pie en el marco, más afuera que adentro de la habitación, tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa pero con una sonrisa divertida, Yoochun no esperaba encontrarse en aquella situación a Junsu, pero le agradó lo que veía, en cambio Junsu se asustó, acomodando su ropa interior para ocultarlo, el miembro punzante y duro comenzó a dolerle, la presión sanguínea sin liberar era tortuosa

— ¿No crees que es muy temprano para eso? —preguntó con burla, Junsu estaba tan sonrojado que la cara completa le ardía —Al menos usa el baño —sugirió —El desayuno está preparado, baja cuando termines de divertirte —sonrió burlonamente y cerró la puerta, afuera rio por lo bajo, había sentido tantos deseos de echarle una mano pero se había contenido

— No, no, que vergüenza —pensó asustado, Yoochun lo había visto masturbarse, nunca alguien lo había encontrado así, además ni siquiera era algo que hacía seguido, él era la clase de hombre que prefería ocupar su mente y cuerpo en el estudio y otras actividades físicas, pero desde que había descubierto su ardiente deseo hacia Yoochun su mente no pensaba en otra cosa que sexo y temía caer más pronto que tarde

Junsu bajó a la cocina cuando terminó de masturbarse en el baño, luego regresó a la habitación y se puso la ropa del día anterior. Cuando Yoochun lo vio entrar a la cocina sonrió, intentó no ser cínico ni molestarlo por lo que había visto, así que decidió actuar como si no hubiera visto nada, a Junsu le extrañó la falta de burla pero poco a poco olvidó también que había sido descubierto. Comenzaron a desayunar, sentados sobre los bancos en el desayunador

— ¿Dormiste bien? Creo que esa cama es algo incómoda —preguntó Yoochun tranquilamente, Junsu asintió

— Si es cómoda —respondió con amabilidad —Gracias por dejarme dormir aquí —sonrió sin fingir y terminó de desayunar. En esos momentos sentía como si la amistad que tenía con Yoochun fuera la misma que antes de haber participado en un trío con él

— Es sábado ¿tienes planes? Dime si quieres que te lleve a casa —dijo Yoochun con normalidad, aunque deseaba pasar ese día con Junsu, pero no quería parecer sospechoso

— Puedo volver solo —dijo secamente

— Si no te violé anoche tampoco lo haré hoy, déjame llevarte a casa o a donde tengas que ir, vamos —dijo casi indignado, Junsu se sintió malvado de haberle hecho el fuchi de esa manera, así que asintió

— Hay algo que debo comprar, pronto será mi aniversario con Hani —mintió fría y calculadoramente, si iba a ser su aniversario pero realmente no tenía interés en comprarle algo especial, solo quería recordarle a Yoochun que él tenía novia. Su amigo sospechó que aquel era un pretexto pero fingió, sonrió con amabilidad

— Te llevo entonces —dijo casi con alegría, se puso de pie y retiró los trastos de ambos —Lavo esto y nos vamos —le guiñó un ojo y casi lo hace sonrojar

— Sí —respondió alegre, comenzaba a sentir que su amigo era el de antes, pero aquello no era más que una ilusión y si Junsu no se cuidaba terminaría cayendo en aquel malévolo juego. Yoochun no tenía escrúpulos, nunca los había tenido cuando se trataba de conseguir lo que deseaba.

Salieron de casa de Yoochun enseguida, se dirigieron al centro comercial más cercano a la casa del mayor, éste insistió en acompañarlo en sus compras y no solo en dejarlo, Junsu accedió y anduvieron por la plaza en diferentes tiendas, ropa, joyas, accesorios, en cada una Junsu veía algo y consultaba con su amigo, pero él lo convencía de no comprar nada de lo que había elegido. Incluso anduvieron en tiendas de ropa para caballero, Junsu se probaba trajes y algunas prendas menos formales, Yoochun era el Juez, así terminó comprándose ropa para él y nada para su novia. Casi al mediodía hicieron una pausa, estaban exhaustos, entraron a una cafetería

Junsu esperaba sentado en un cómodo sillón individual, con las bolsas en el suelo, al cabo de un rato llegó Yoochun con dos cafés con hielo escarchado, dio uno a su amigo y el otro se lo quedó él, luego se sentó justo en el silloncito de al lado

— No compré nada para ella —se quejó Junsu sin ánimo, mirando todas las bolsas con sus compras, Yoochun sonrió

— Encontrarás algo —respondió para animarlo, Junsu sonrió también, sostuvo su mirada un momento con la de Yoochun y luego la agachó, se sintió nervioso. Aquello parecía una cita y estaba avergonzado —¿Qué pasa? Te sonrojaste —dijo fingiendo demencia, sabía que había puesto a Junsu nervioso con su mirada —¿No tendrás fiebre? Anoche estuviste en la calle a la intemperie mucho tiempo —dijo con seriedad, se puso de pie y fue hasta el otro sillón donde estaba Junsu, se sentó a su lado a pesar de que apenas cabían los dos

— No, estoy bien —respondió nervioso, moviéndose un poco hacia un lado, la gente en el café los miraba, ese sillón era demasiado pequeño y ellos estaban muy cerca

— A ver… —levantó su mano hasta tocar la frente de Junsu, pero no estaba caliente, sin embargo aquel toque de su mano hizo que la piel completa del menor se erizara

— Será mejor que nos vayamos —dijo rápidamente, poniéndose de pie, salió rápido de la cafetería sin agarrar sus bolsas, Yoochun rio para sus adentros, agarró las compras de Junsu y salió del café, fue tras él

— Espera —lo llamó y Junsu se detuvo, dándole la espalda —Tus bolsas —enseguida Junsu volteó, avergonzado

— Perdón —estiró su mano e intentó agarrarlas pero Yoochun lo evitó

— Yo las llevo —respondió amablemente, como si hablara con una chica, como si fuera el típico novio que ayudaba a su chica a cargar las compras, Junsu se sonrojó aún más, sin duda eso se parecía mucho a una cita

— Pero

— Anda, termínate tu café y las repartimos —dijo tranquilamente, aunque él también sostenía su café con una mano y las bolsas con la otra

Caminaron en línea recta, pasaron por una tienda de lencería y Yoochun se detuvo, mirando el escaparate, Junsu se acercó a él, no entendía que miraba

— Mira, ¿Por qué no le compras algo sexy? —sugirió Yoochun señalando un coordinado de dos piezas color rojo con encaje negro, se veía sexy y no rayaba en lo vulgar, Junsu lo vio y se avergonzó, Yoochun lo miró de reojo y sonrió —Ya veo, sigues sin acostarte con ella —dijo con un tono de cinismo, aunque trataba por todos los medios de no parecer obvio

— Es nuestro primer aniversario, no le compraré algo así —dijo ofendido, dio media vuelta y volvió a caminar en la dirección a la que iban antes de detenerse, Yoochun fue tras él, caminando luego a su lado, subieron por una escalera eléctrica, siguieron viendo los escaparates mientras bebían de su café, Junsu estaba por terminar el suyo, no lo había revuelto bien y tenía aún mucha crema batida, así que abrió la tapa transparente y con el popote comió de ésta, Yoochun lo observaba y sonrió, encontraba aquello muy erótico, Junsu se fastidio del dulce y decidió tirar lo que quedaba de su café

— Junsu —llamó Yoochun cuando éste volvió de tirar el vaso a la basura, su amigo se acercó a él —Tienes aquí —dijo con voz suave, cambió el café de mano y estiró ésta hacia Junsu, quitó con el pulgar algo de crema batida que había quedado en la comisura de su labio y se lo llevó a la boca, comiéndosela —Listo —dijo como si nada, volvió agarrar el café con su mano y le dio la espalda a Junsu, comenzando a caminar, Junsu estaba sonrojado hasta el último dedo del pie, ya no lo soportaba, estaba desesperado, deseaba a Yoochun, lo deseaba demasiado. Su corazón latía locamente

Se mordió el labio con fuerza, tratando de calmarse, pero ya era demasiado, tal vez Yoochun no se daba cuenta de que lo seducía, o tal vez lo hacía a propósito, Junsu estaba confundido. El mayor se giró hacia él al notar que no lo seguía

— Date prisa —llamó con voz relajada, Junsu asintió y caminó hacia él, su corazón no había dejado de latir con fuerza — ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó cuándo Junsu estuvo cerca de nuevo, se veía agitado, angustiado, pero el menor no respondió, Yoochun lo recorrió con la mirada en busca de algo inusual, encontrándolo en la entrepierna de Junsu, sobresalía por el apretado de sus pantalones, Junsu se dio cuenta que su amigo lo miraba ahí y volteó hacia abajo, mirándose. Pronto volvió a sonrojarse, miró asustado a los lados pero no había gente pasando por donde estaban ellos

— Yo —dijo nervioso, intentando hablar, Yoochun sonrió, mirándolo a los ojos

— Hoy estás muy cachondo Junsu —dijo con burla, avergonzándolo más, sin decir nada Junsu arrebató una de las bolsas de la mano de Yoochun y se tapó

— ¿Qué hago? —preguntó con voz baja, Yoochun sonrió, como si hubiera estado esperando aquella pregunta, así que se alejó para tirar el vaso de café, sin importarle que aún tenía líquido, volvió a donde estaba Junsu y le hizo una seña de que lo siguiera, Junsu obedeció sin chistar

Caminaron hacia el baño, cuando entraron dos chicos salían, ambos eran desconocidos, Yoochun caminó hacia todos los cubículos y comprobó que ninguno estaba ocupado, sonrió, a diferencia de los baños de mujeres que siempre estaban llenos, los de hombres no solían estarlo

— Ven —dijo tranquilamente, agarró a Junsu de la mano, con la otra le quitó la bolsa que antes le había arrebatado y dejó todas en el suelo, cerró la puerta con el postigo y se dirigió a uno de los cubículos, Junsu lo dudó unos momentos pero se dejó guiar, entraron ambos en uno y Yoochun lo soltó, cerró la puerta, el retrete les quedó justo a un lado, ambos estaban uno frente al otro

— ¿Por qué entras? —preguntó avergonzado

— Te ayudaré —respondió con descaro, pero luciendo serio, Junsu se puso nervioso

— Puedo solo —dijo indignado, volteándole la cara a su amigo

— Tú solo cubre tu boca —respondió confiado, antes que Junsu pudiera reclamar Yoochun se hincó frente a él, poniéndolo mucho más nervioso —Confía en mí —dijo con voz urgente, comenzando a desabrocharle los pantalones, Junsu no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando, temblaba como gelatina. Los pantalones cayeron a sus pies y Yoochun no tardó en bajarle los calzoncillos hasta las rodillas, sujetó su miembro con una mano y comenzó a besarlo

A Junsu le temblaron las rodillas, Yoochun lo besaba y jugueteaba su lengua, se llevó la mano derecha a la boca y la tapó, comenzando a ahogar sus quejidos en la mano, entrecerró los ojos, mirando como su amigo se divertía con su miembro, Yoochun miró hacia arriba cuando dejó de usar su boca, con la mano lo masturbaba, mientras le chupeteaba los testículos, Junsu estaba cada vez más nervioso

— No hagas tanto ruido —sugirió Yoochun cuando solo usaba su mano, mirando como los gestos de placer de Junsu le distorsionaban el rostro, sus gemidos estaban escapándose por entre sus dedos

— Yoochun, por favor —suplicó avergonzado, ya no quería estar en esa situación, quería terminar, no quería alargar aquel placer, solo terminar y salir de ahí

El aludido sonrió, besó por última vez el miembro antes de meterlo por completo en su boca, la punta tocó su garganta pero no se inmutó, sin embargo para Junsu aquello fue tan delirante y exquisito que dejó escapar un gemido. Yoochun rio para sus adentros, mirar tan vulnerable a Junsu era simplemente maravilloso, él también estaba excitado

Comenzó a mamarle el pene cada vez más rápido, saboreándolo todo, las primeras gotas de semen, mezclándose con su saliva, se ayudó con la mano, masturbándolo al mismo tiempo, cuando su boca llegaba hasta la mitad de su pene la mano le hacía presión hacia la base del abdomen. Junsu se tapaba la boca con fuerza, una mano sobre la otra, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, doblando las rodillas, aquello era tan jodidamente placentero que casi olvida que estaban en los baños del centro comercial

Yoochun hizo lo último con tanta fuerza y rapidez, demostrando su vasta experiencia, que Junsu casi termina gritando, pero no lo hace, ahogando todos sus gemidos en las manos termina por fin, viniéndose como nunca, llenando casi en su totalidad la boca de Yoochun, pero éste tragaba todo poco a poco, sin sacarse el miembro de Junsu de la boca, hasta que sintió que no salía más, entonces lo sacó lentamente, miró hacia arriba y la cara de placer de Junsu era indescriptible, el menor balbuceaba algo, exhausto de placer, se dejó caer sentado al suelo, resbalándose lentamente por la pared del cubículo, no le importó el frío del azulejo en su trasero, estaba aún en éxtasis

— Hermoso —pensó Yoochun al verlo, amaba enloquecer a sus amantes, demostrándoles quien era el maldito dios del sexo — ¿Estás bien? —preguntó curioso, Junsu aún sentía espasmos. El menor asintió, se estiró hacia Yoochun y le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos, se besaron fogosamente, Junsu jadeó cuando se separaron, cansado, permaneció en el suelo mientras que Yoochun se puso de pie —No te preocupes, yo me encargo de mí —dijo encogiéndose de hombros, se puso frente al retrete y se desabrochó los pantalones, sacó su miembro por entre la ropa interior y comenzó a masturbarse, Junsu le miró la espalda

— Espera… —dijo embelesado, Yoochun se detuvo y giró un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, Junsu se puso de pie, pegó su pecho a la espalda de su amigo y le sujetó el miembro con una mano —Fóllame —susurró en su oído, jadeando, Yoochun sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, no esperaba esa reacción, aquella orden, Junsu lo sorprendió, estaba fascinado, a diferencia de Jaejoong cuando era una ofrecida, Junsu sonaba tan sensual y poco convencional que de pronto se sintió más excitado que nunca

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Rápido —respondió nervioso —Antes que me arrepienta —dijo con urgencia, Yoochun no lo dudo, se giró hacia él y le dio otro fogoso beso, luego lo giró para que le diera la espalda y lo llevó a la pared donde le había hecho sexo oral, le colocó ambas manos sobre dicha pared y él puso las suyas sobre estas, comenzó a besarle el cuello, el hombro, dando algunos mordiscos leves en la nuca. Entrelazaron sus dedos, Yoochun soltó su mano izquierda segundos después y le sujetó suavemente la cabeza, haciéndolo girarse para compartir un beso

El mismo Yoochun se sorprendió de haber besado en tantas ocasiones a Junsu, cuando se acostaba con Jaejoong generalmente no solían besarse mucho en la boca, solían enfocarse a lo sexual, pero ésta vez no, quería besar esos labios una y otra vez, que esa boca fuera suya para siempre

Yoochun soltó la cabeza de Junsu y la bajó hasta su miembro, soltó su otra mano y agarró la cadera del menor, movió el trasero de Junsu hacia él, dejándolo más expuesto, entonces buscó su entrada y comenzó a metérselo, Junsu jadeó, apretó los labios y agachó la cabeza, Yoochun estaba dentro de él por segunda ocasión, desde aquel trío no había vuelto a suceder, pero ahora eran solo ellos dos

Se relamió los labios cuando Yoochun comenzó con las estocadas, le sujetaba la cadera con ambas manos mientras su boca besaba desesperadamente el espacio entre su cuello y hombro. Los dos estaban gimiendo, entregados al placer, Junsu sonreía impaciente entre gemidos, su amigo se lo estaba follando en un baño público, se sintió tan poco pudoroso que había algo de excitante en eso, lo mismo había pasado en la escuela cuando Yoochun lo masturbó al aire libre

— Es verdad —pensó mientras se entregaba —No es a él a quien temo —reflexionó perdido entre el placer y su raciocinio —Temo de mí, de lo que soy capaz por él —gimió con brío, sintiendo que una humedad placentera le invadía por dentro, los gemidos de Yoochun en su oído cuando éste tuvo su orgasmo le llenó los sentidos. Sintió todo el placer anal que pudo sentir, su miembro no había vuelto a despertar pero no era necesario, estaba satisfecho, sintiendo la semilla de Yoochun en él

— Oh Junsu —suspiró Yoochun mientras se salía, haciendo pausas para besarle la espalda, acariciándole el pecho —Eres exquisito —jadeó embelesado, saboreando la piel bajo sus labios, bajo sus manos

Jadeante, Junsu se giró hacia él y volvió a echarle los brazos al cuello, se besaron lentamente, Yoochun se aferró a su cintura, sintiendo el miembro del otro tocar el propio. Se besaron hasta ya no poder, luego se separaron, avergonzado Junsu subió su ropa interior y sus pantalones, Yoochun hizo lo mismo

— Gracias —dijo avergonzado Junsu —Por ayudarme —sonrió tímido, Yoochun lo observó perplejo, seguía sin creer que aquel dulce rostro hasta hace unos momentos estaba tan distorsionado por el placer que era jodidamente erótico

— De nada —respondió con una sonrisa. Salieron del cubículo, todo parecía igual, las bolsas en el suelo, la puerta cerrada con el postigo

Lavaron sus manos y salieron discretamente, afuera había un chico esperando, los miró de forma extraña ya que había intentado abrir la puerta y ésta estaba cerrada por dentro, pensó mal acertadamente, les hizo un gesto de desagrado e igual entró al baño, Yoochun lo observó con indiferencia, luego él y Junsu se alejaron

— Debo ir a casa —dijo Junsu al mirar el reloj de su celular

— Creo que te falta aún algo —dijo casi con burla, el juego que Junsu quiso jugar en la mañana le salió al revés y ahora quien había ganado fue el juego de Yoochun, logró que Junsu follara con él, así que era un triunfo para Park Yoochun

— No sé de qué hablas —dijo sinceramente, se había olvidado por completo del maldito regalo para su novia

— Olvídalo —respondió despreocupadamente, después de todo ya había obtenido lo que quería —Te llevo

Sin responder, Yoochun comprendió que eso era un sí y salieron del centro comercial, llevó a Junsu al departamento, ninguno habló de lo que habían hecho en el baño, como si hubiera sido lo más normal del mundo. El mayor detuvo el auto pero no se bajó

— No quiero ver a Jae, así que aquí te dejo —confirmó y Junsu tan solo asintió, agarró sus bolsas que estaban en la parte de atrás, miró a Yoochun desde afuera, el cristal de la puerta estaba bajado más de la mitad

— Gracias por llevarme de compras y a casa —dijo sinceramente, Yoochun sonrió

— ¿Por follarte no me agradeces? —preguntó cínicamente, Junsu sintió una pequeña opresión en el pecho, no quería sentirse cualquier cosa, pero aquella pregunta lo hirió —Es broma ¿sí? No te lo tomes a mal —le guiñó un ojo —Pero si quieres más, sabes dónde encontrarme —sonrió seductoramente, Junsu se sonrojó pero no dijo nada —Cuídate —dijo casi con ternura, a Junsu se le olvidaron las palabras de segundos atrás y asintió, sonriendo

— También cuídate —respondió dulcemente, se alejó del auto sin dejar de mirar hacia dentro y Yoochun volteó al frente, comenzando a marcharse, Junsu observó el auto alejarse, suspiró ilusionado. Avanzó al edificio cuando el auto se marchó por completo

La enorme sonrisa de Junsu mientras subía las escaleras era tan radiante que él mismo se sintió en las nubes, suspiraba ilusionado, había tenido una cita con Yoochun y habían terminado haciendo el amor en el baño, además Yoochun lo había besado como nunca, casi tiernamente, y le había hecho sentirse querido. Pero Junsu tenía miedo de enamorarse más de lo que estaba y terminar herido

Abrió la puerta del departamento y lo primero que vio lo llenó de horror, dejó caer las bolsas al suelo y entró rápidamente

— ¡Jaejoong! —corrió hacia el cuerpo de su compañero, estaba tendido en el suelo, como si se hubiera desmayado, Junsu constató que estuviera respirando, miró su boca entreabierta y tenía espuma blanca saliendo de ella, le separó el párpado de un ojo y la vista estaba perdida, no dormía, estaba como en shock —Dios mío, ¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó mirando el cuerpo débil de su amigo, a su lado vio un frasco de pastillas, solo una se veía afuera de éste, el resto supuso que las había consumido

Aterrado se puso de pie rápidamente y marcó a un número de emergencias, dio un informe general del estado de Jaejoong según lo encontró y la ambulancia estaba en camino, asustado comenzó a llorar, se sentía también culpable, mientras él se revolcaba con Yoochun en el centro comercial, Jaejoong estaba a un paso de la muerte, recordó que Yoochun le dijo que anoche habían discutido y Junsu imaginó que esa era una consecuencia de dicha pelea

— Perdóname, por favor perdóname —dijo angustiado, se agachó junto al cuerpo de Jaejoong y lo abrazó con impaciencia, si su compañero moría jamás se lo iba a perdonar

* * *

No me odien. Comenten por favor, gracias por leer :D


	6. Mórbido

**Capítulo 6. Mórbido**

Al llegar al Hospital trataron a Jaejoong en Emergencias Médicas, necesitaba urgentemente un lavado de estómago y una evaluación general posterior, la enfermera explicó a Junsu que su amigo debía permanecer Hospitalizado varias horas, quizás más de un día, mientras tanto llegaría una persona de la policía a interrogarlo sobre lo ocurrido. Todo eso pasó en menos tiempo del que su mente le decía, estaba agotado física y moralmente. Junsu permanecía en la sala de espera, pero nadie le traía noticias nuevas, en sus manos portaba su celular con el número de Yoochun elegido, pero no se atrevía a llamarlo, el personal administrativo lo había obligado a dar los datos de contacto de la familia de Jaejoong, solo con ella hablarían de todo

— Esto no puede estar pasando —se repetía agobiado —Debe tratarse de una pesadilla —repetía con los ojos enrojecidos por haber llorado, la culpa lo carcomía —Es mi culpa, él puede morir por mi culpa —agachó la cabeza y la escondió entre sus piernas, no notó cuando se quedó dormido.

Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando un ruido lo despertó, era su celular sonando una y otra vez, miró la pantalla cuando quiso contestar pero era tarde, abrió su carpeta de llamadas perdidas y vio más de veinte llamadas perdidas de la casa de Jaejoong en su ciudad natal, ellos vivían en Seúl

Despertó como pudo y devolvió la llamada, la madre histérica de su compañero de piso le gritaba cosas que apenas entendía, estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando le colgó, no quería escuchar reclamos, solo quería oír que Jaejoong estaba bien, que no había muerto mientras él dormía. Se levantó y fue a pedir informes, no era familiar y no podían decirle, pero convenció a una enfermera y ella le explicó, dejándolo más tranquilo

— ¿Lo llamo? —dudó nervioso, buscando el número de Yoochun entre sus contactos —Después de todo ellos son novios ¿no? —pensó enojado, no era tiempo de sentirse celoso pero lo estaba —Aunque él lo niegue sigue teniendo una relación con Jaejoong —agobiado decidió no llamarle y mejor le mandó un mensaje de texto

Dos mensajes de texto… Tres mensajes de texto. Se detuvo al sexto mensaje, en el último había puesto el Hospital donde estaban y donde él lo esperaría, la sala de espera

Suspiró aliviado, sentía un peso menos encima, tanto que volvió a llamar a la madre de Jaejoong a quien dejó colgada antes en el teléfono, ésta vez se dejó gritar y regañar hasta que la pobre mujer se calmó, diciéndole que les resultaba imposible ir hasta allá a ella o a su esposo, pero que la hermana mayor de Jaejoong ya se encontraba en camino al lugar, luego le colgó

— Tengo hambre —dijo Junsu al ver su reloj, ya eran casi las siete de la mañana, así que fue a la cafetería, compró café con leche y unas galletas de avena, comió y bebió rápido, luego regresó a la sala de espera y se sentó un momento, cerró los ojos y volvió a quedarse dormido

El sonido del celular nuevamente lo despertó, ahora eran casi las diez de la mañana, era una llamada de su otro amigo, de Yoochun, ésta vez alcanzó a contestar

— ¿Es una broma? —preguntó enojado

— No, él de verdad trató…

— ¡No me refiero a eso! —respondió con voz fuerte, más enojado. Junsu enmudeció, no sabía que le pasaba al otro —Me refiero a que si se trata de una broma que me hayas avisado a mí, ¿acaso yo le metí todas esas pastillas a la boca?

— No, pero…

— ¿Acaso debe importarme? No está muerto ¿O sí?

— No, él está…

— Deja de fastidiarme, si no se trata de su funeral, no me importa lo que le pase —interrumpió por última vez antes de colgar abruptamente, dejando a Junsu paralizado, perplejo, ¿Qué clase de monstruo era Yoochun diciendo esas cosas?

— No es verdad, él no es tan maldito —susurró horrorizado, él se moría de la angustia pensando en su compañero de piso, mientras que Yoochun, quien supuestamente era su amante, se jactaba de la peor forma de que Jaejoong no le importaba ni un comino —Yoochun, eres un desgraciado —dijo con tristeza y comenzó a llorar de pura decepción

…

— ¡Maldito imbécil! —gritó Yoochun luego de estrellar su taza con café contra la pared, estaba frustrado, nervioso, nunca se había sentido tan alterado como en ese momento — ¿Es porque te lo sugerí? ¿O es parte de tu chantaje? —se preguntó preocupado, mordiéndose las uñas, si Jaejoong tenía una mente tan frágil como para realmente haber intentado suicidarse entonces no podía deshacerse tan fácilmente de él ahora que lo había aburrido, no quería cargar con ese peso en su consciencia —Ahora tendré que pensar en algo para tener a Junsu y soportar a Jaejoong

Decidido fue hasta la salida y se fue de casa, subió a su auto y fue al Hospital, las cosas que le había dicho a Junsu eran mentira, la vida de Jaejoong no le era indiferente, pero no quería caer en su chantaje, por eso estaba enojado, frustrado, no quería que Jaejoong se saliera con la suya y esas amenazas baratas de quitarse la vida, mientras conducía pensaría en qué debía de hacer

…

La hermana de Jaejoong estaba retrasada por el tránsito pesado de la ciudad, pero el horario de visita se abrió y dejaron pasar a Junsu aunque no fuera su pariente. Jaejoong ya se encontraba despierto, su rostro estaba delgado y más pálido de lo normal, los ojos los tenía rojos, signo de que había llorado. Junsu entró en la habitación con cuidado, pero su compañero no volteó a verlo, el cuerpo de Jaejoong estaba rígido sobre la cama, con los brazos a sus costados, en una de sus muñecas el suero, la otra mano la empuñaba, su cabeza sobre la almohada estaba ligeramente inclinada hacia el lado opuesto a la puerta por donde entraba Junsu

— Jaejoong —susurró Junsu cuidadosamente — ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó con voz suave, acercándose a la cama, pero no recibió respuesta

— ¿A qué vienes? —preguntó de mala gana el otro, permaneciendo en la misma posición — ¿A burlarte de mí?

— No, yo…

— ¡Lárgate! —gritó enojado, volteando a verlo bruscamente, Junsu vio en sus enfurecidas pupilas el odio que le tenía, eso le encogió el corazón, pese a todo, aún le tenía estima a Jaejoong, había sido un gran amigo desde hace años

— ¿Por qué me dices eso? —preguntó con tristeza

— Debes estar feliz, verme tan patético, tan insignificante, Yoochun te preferirá a ti, yo ya no le sirvo, eso debe tenerte saltando en un pie —dijo abrumado y comenzó a sollozar, las lágrimas se vertieron y abrumado se tapó el rostro con el brazo libre de suero —Se aburrió de mí… Él me dejó —lloró y lloró, Junsu lo observó desde ahí, pensando en que era verdad, jamás lo vio tan patético, tan nada, sintió mucha lástima por él

— Escucha —dijo suavemente, acercándose a él —Está muy preocupado por ti, vendrá —mintió amablemente —Tuvieron una discusión, nada más, ¿está bien? —llegó hasta él y estiró su mano, le acarició la frente —Ya no llores —su voz se quebró —Yoochun te quiere a ti, yo solo soy un capricho —volvió a mentir con gentileza, su compañero dejó de llorar, se descubrió el rostro y miró a Junsu fijamente

— Que ingenuo y bobo eres —respondió con voz seca, aspiró un par de veces y se secó las lágrimas como si nada, luego miró de nuevo a Junsu —Él dirá cualquier cosa para manipularte

— ¿Y tú harías cualquier cosa para manipularlo? ¿Cómo intentar quitarte la vida? No soy tan ingenuo como crees —respondió enojado, borrando su gesto gentil por unos momentos, lo miró fijamente a los ojos —La enfermera dijo que la cantidad que consumiste era peligrosa pero no era mortal… Y tú lo sabías —mintió por tercera vez, la enfermera no le había dicho eso, pero al ver la reacción de Jaejoong a esas palabras entendió lo que estaba pasando

— ¿Me crees capaz? —preguntó fingiéndose indignado

— De eso y más —respondió Junsu seriamente —Siento tanta lástima por ti, y de pensar que me sentía tan culpable anoche, ¿sabes por qué? —preguntó con voz tan fría que a Jaejoong se le erizó la piel, pero no respondió —Porque tuvimos relaciones, él y yo, mientras tú te "quitabas" la vida —confesó sin pena, sintiéndose mal, él no era así, comenzaba a tener miedo de sí mismo cuando actuaba así

— Descarado malnacido… —lo miró con furia, agarró el vaso con agua que tenía justo al lado de la cama y lo aventó hacia Junsu, pero éste no le pegó, se estrelló contra el sofá al otro extremo de la habitación — ¡Vete! Sal de aquí, eres peor que una zorra —dijo con frustración, celoso como nunca lo estuvo antes

Junsu no dijo nada, lo miró fríamente y a la vez con compasión antes de darle la espalda y salir, la enfermera llegó enseguida a ver que sucedía, pero Junsu ya no se quedó a esperar, se fue, atravesó la sala de espera y no se quedó, se iría al departamento. Fue hasta la parada del autobús pero antes de llegar a ella vio el auto de Yoochun acercarse a él, Junsu se sorprendió, no esperaba que Yoochun realmente fuera ahí, no sabía si sentirse bien o mal por ello

— ¿Ya te vas? —preguntó como si nada

— ¿Tú que crees? —respondió molesto

— ¿Cómo está mi bebé? —preguntó sarcásticamente

— Vivo, así que dudo que te importe —contestó con fastidio, sosteniéndole una mirada de reproche

— Vamos, estaba enojado, nervioso, no sabía lo que decía —dijo con voz seria, mirándolo a los ojos para convencerlo, a Junsu se le ablandó la mirada y sintió cosquillas en el estómago, esa mirada matadora de Yoochun siempre lo hacía caer

— Ve a verlo por ti mismo, yo me largo —dijo con tranquilidad y le dio la espalda, alejándose, ésta vez Yoochun no lo persiguió en reversa, siguió con su camino hacia el Hospital, Junsu se giró un poco y lo observó marcharse —Me confunde, ¿de verdad lo quiere o no? —se preguntó abrumado, cada vez entendía menos a ese par

…

Yoochun llegó a la recepción preguntando por Kim Jaejoong, aún había horario para visita y no le costó trabajo llegar hasta la habitación, al verlo, Jaejoong sonrió ampliamente y estiró su mano libre hacia Yoochun

— Mi amor, viniste —dijo con voz cariñosa, Yoochun sonrió también, pero de forma cínica, cerró la puerta de la habitación y se acercó a Jaejoong, estiró su mano y sujetó la del otro —Estoy tan feliz de…

Antes que pudiera formular su frase sintió que Yoochun le doblaba los dedos con fuerza hacia atrás, no gritó pero hizo una mueca de dolor, mirándolo asustado, casi sentía que le quebraría los huesos, pero Yoochun lo soltó abruptamente, con esa misma mano le sujetó la cara y apretó con fuerza su quijada, obligándolo a verlo a los ojos

— Me haces daño —chilló Jaejoong angustiado

— Eres un idiota, ¿crees que con tu estúpida intención de suicidio podrás chantajearme? ¿con quién crees que tratas? —preguntó alterado, mirándolo con tanto rencor que Jaejoong se sintió intimidado

— Perdóname mi amor, fue un impulso, pero no lo haré de nuevo, te lo prometo, te lo juro mi amor —rogó angustiado, Yoochun le soltó la quijada y le dio dos pequeñas cachetadas antes de alejarse

— Creí ser claro, ya no somos nada, me aburriste, ya no me causas nada, ya no me excitas —dijo fríamente, Jaejoong sintió deseos de llorar, pero se aguantó, se sentía humillado, pero a la vez le gustaba el reto, volver a interesarle a Yoochun, sería más seductor, más contundente y le quitaría la loca idea de querer tirarse a Junsu

— Te lo dije antes, pídeme lo que quieras, seré como quieras que sea, pero no me dejes, por favor, haré el fetiche que me pidas, me dejaré amarrar o lo que te plazca, derrite cera caliente en mi piel, lo que se te ocurra, lo haré, de verdad —dijo con voz desesperada, Yoochun casi se ríe en su cara, que poca dignidad tenía Jaejoong

— ¿Lo que quiera?

— Sí mi amor, pídemelo

— Escucha bien —dijo en voz baja, acercándose a su oído, se agachó y le atrapó el lóbulo de la oreja con los labios, estremeciéndolo —Consigue a Junsu para nosotros, será nuestra mascota sexual —susurró sin vergüenza, al oírlo Jaejoong sintió tanta repulsión que su cuerpo se estremeció, borró su sonrisa y guardó silencio —Logra que tenga una relación libre con ambos

— Yo… —apretó los labios, pensando —No puedo, eso es muy ruin —dijo indignado, asustado —Es tan Perverso, tan Insano —lo miró con horror, Yoochun no tenía escrúpulos —Una vez fue buena, una segunda sería genial, pero tratarlo como un animal, un juguete sexual… Es lo más ruin y perverso que he oído —lo miró con resentimiento por primera vez, eso hizo molestar a Yoochun, estiró su mano hacia el cabello de Jaejoong y lo agarró con fuerza

— ¿Estás llamándome un desquiciado sexual? ¿De dónde viene tanta moralidad tan de repente? No me hagas reír, lo sostuviste con fuerza para que yo le hiciera sexo oral contra su voluntad, te lo follaste con la boca mientras yo le arrebataba su virginidad y ahora sales con eso, ¿crees que soy idiota? —preguntó enojado, no esperaba esa reacción

— Yoochun te amo, pero me pides demasiado, yo…

— ¡Cállate! —apretó con más fuerza su cabello y le arrebató un beso, luego lo soltó y se alejó de él, mirándolo desde la puerta —Adiós para siempre —dijo con voz dura y estiró su mano hacia el picaporte, pero antes de abrir Jaejoong lo llamó, Yoochun sonrió, aun dándole la espalda

— No te vayas, yo… yo lo intentaré, lo prometo —tragó saliva duramente, no estaba seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto, pero amaba a Yoochun de una manera tan obsesiva que no quería perderlo

— Así me gustas bebé, determinante, inteligente —sonrió casi con ternura, llegó hasta su cama y le besó los labios con suavidad, Jaejoong sabía que era una ilusión, un montaje barato, pero se sintió tan bien que el auto engaño lo hizo feliz

— Mi amor, ¿me das otro beso? —pidió con afecto, Yoochun sonrió y se agachó, le dio un beso suave y largo, se separó y avanzó hacia la puerta, abrió y se asomó a ambos lados del pasillo, al no ver a nadie cerró de nuevo y avanzó a la cama

— Te daré más que eso —sonrió lascivamente y le quitó la sábana de encima, Jaejoong tenía una bata de hospital y nada más, la deslizó hacia arriba hasta la cintura, descubriendo su miembro

— Aquí no —dijo Jaejoong nervioso, aunque la idea de ser descubiertos lo excitó, apenas Yoochun le acarició el miembro se puso erecto —Para —pidió cuando Yoochun lo comenzó a masturbar. Jaejoong sonrió, nervioso pero excitado —Con tu boca, hazlo ya, chúpamela—ordenó, ahora rendido por la excitación, si entraba el doctor no le importaba, quien fuera

— Solo por hoy te complaceré —respondió divertido, se agachó hasta sujetarlo con la boca y comenzó a succionar, fuerte y contundente, volviendo loco a Jaejoong, con su mano libre le agarró el cabello y lo guio, comenzando a gemir, tratando de no hacer escándalo, pero justo antes de terminar la puerta de la habitación se abrió, era su hermana

— ¡Jaejoong! Cielo santo… —gritó asustada. En ese instante Jaejoong se corrió en la boca de Yoochun mientras miraba con sorpresa a su hermana, quien estaba horrorizada, con el rostro pálido y temblando de pies a cabeza

— Listo —sonrió divertido, agachó la cabeza y se retiró de forma que la hermana de Jaejoong no le viera el rostro, mientras tanto él, también pálido por la situación, acomodó su bata y se cubrió con la sábana

— ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?! ¿Perdiste el juicio? Por el amor de Dios, no creí que tuvieras esas mañas, que horror, que decepción —comenzó a sermonearlo, también uso a su madre y a su padre y lo decepcionados que estarían. Jaejoong estaba avergonzado y no sabía ni dónde meter la cabeza, pero se quedó mudo, dejando hablar a su hermana hasta el cansancio, la pobre casi lloraba – Mírate nomás

— No le digas de esto a mis papás —rogó preocupado —Piensa en el corazón de papá, por favor

— ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo crees que les diré lo que estabas haciendo en un lugar como este? Suficiente se atormentan sabiendo que eres Gay como para decirles que además eres un exhibicionista depravado —respondió indignada

— Gracias —sonrió amablemente, el sonrojo en su cara aún no desaparecía

— Hermano, ahora dime qué demonios te pasó, ¿Intentaste suicidarte? ¿Qué te pasa? Me preocupas mucho —dijo con angustia, se acercó hasta su hermano y lo abrazó con fuerza, Jaejoong devolvió el abrazo con su brazo libre, no le gustaba hacer sufrir a su familia, pero no podía evitarlo, ni siquiera podía evitar su autodestrucción

…

Junsu llegó a su departamento agobiado, se sentía más cansado que cuando hacía sus ejercicios, sabía que era su cerebro, pensar en tantas cosas lo agotaba físicamente. Durante todo el trayecto desde el Hospital no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, si Jaejoong había hecho eso para manipular a Yoochun y a la vez manipularlo a él entonces su compañero no era tan buena persona como siempre lo había defendido, a su amigo Hyuk Jae no le caía bien y nunca supo por qué

— Quizás deba dejar éste departamento —pensó seriamente, recordando como desde hace casi tres años él y Jaejoong se habían conocido en un campamento de canto, pronto se habían hecho amigos, al grado de que se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos —Pero no puedo pagar un departamento yo solo, le prometí a mi madre que podría apañármelas solo, no la quiero preocupar

Cerró los ojos con cansancio y comenzó a recordar porque no entendía porque todo se había torcido tanto. Yoochun era su vecino antes que dejara la casa de sus padres, mucho antes que la familia Park heredara de la abuela y se mudaran a la enorme casa que ahora habitaban. Su amistad con Yoochun era de casi siete años, solían ir al parque por las tardes, jugaban básquetbol, se reunían en casa de uno u otro para estudiar, salían juntos a muchas partes pero nunca hubo nada inusual entre ellos, Yoochun salía con mujeres y Junsu jamás dudó de su heterosexualidad. Pero entonces pasó, la familia Park cambió de vida y ellos perdieron el contacto, Junsu abandonó el hogar de sus padres para vivir solo, en ese lapso conoció a Jaejoong y no volvió a saber de Yoochun

Junsu y Jaejoong se convirtieron en grandes amigos y decidieron ser compañeros de piso cuando ambos necesitaron un hogar que no fuera el de sus padres, incluso Jaejoong le tuvo la suficiente confianza de confesarle que era Gay, para Junsu fue sorpresa y esa declaración tuvo un extraño efecto en él, incluso hubo ocasiones en que pensaba lo que podría sentirse estar con otro hombre, pero su amigo nunca le atrajo y por eso nunca intentó experimentar, hasta que se reencontró con Yoochun un día cualquiera saliendo de la Universidad, ahí fue cuando poco a poco Junsu comenzó a desarrollar pensamientos diferentes hacia Yoochun, su amigo se había puesto muy guapo y su personalidad había cambiado, se había convertido en un hombre de muchas experiencias, Yoochun incluso había dejado la escuela y había hecho varios viajes alrededor del mundo

Cuando menos lo pensó Junsu se enamoró de Yoochun, recuperaron la amistad que perdieron por el tiempo y la distancia, pero ya nada era como antes, Yoochun ya no era aquel joven inocente y amable que conoció cuando eran casi unos adolescentes, su mirada era fría y Junsu supo que había vivido una vida difícil pero jamás profundizó en ello. Un día Jaejoong y Yoochun se conocieron, Junsu fue quien los presentó una tarde cuando su amigo de infancia fue a su departamento invitado por él, en ese momento Junsu no supo lo que había provocado, jamás imaginó que ellos dos terminarían enredados en una relación tan enfermiza y extraña, nunca pensó en el deseo que desataría entre ellos, nunca pensó que juntar a dos personas desequilibradas mentalmente como ellos dos terminaría envolviéndolo a él, hundiéndolo en aquel barco de locura y depravación. Junsu no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba a punto de vivir ni en lo que terminaría convirtiéndose

* * *

No me odien, no me quieran matar, me gustan las historias torcidas y todo puede pasar en éste insano fanfic ^^ gracias por leer, dejen comentarios por favor!


	7. Guardando el secreto

**Capítulo 7. Guardando el secreto**

Junsu se encontraba en la cocina cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió cuidadosamente, aquel lugar del departamento no estaba muy lejos de la entrada y pudo ver perfectamente a Jaejoong entrar por esa puerta junto a su hermana. Había pasado más de un día y ahora le daban por fin el alta, Junsu notó que Yoochun no les acompañaba y no supo si le daba gusto o si le molestaba

— Hola Junsu —saludó alegremente la chica, cerrando la puerta, Junsu y su compañero apenas compartieron una mirada

— Hola, cuánto tiempo —respondió con tranquilidad, ella sonrió

— Jaejoong me contó que fuiste tú quien llamó a emergencias, y que estuviste ahí a su lado, muchas gracias —dijo con un brillo en su mirada, Junsu miró hacia Jaejoong y volvió a sentir simpatía por él —Eres un gran amigo

— No fue nada, hice lo que cualquiera habría hecho —respondió casi secamente, a la hermana de Jaejoong le pareció percibir un poco de hostilidad pero no dijo nada —Me retiro, con permiso —dijo luego de unos momentos, agarrando lo que había preparado y se alejó a su habitación, Jaejoong vio la puerta cerrarse y los ojos de Junsu poco antes de eso, lo miraba con tristeza

— ¿Está de malas? —preguntó la mujer a su hermano, Jaejoong le sonrió

— Sigue enojado porque atenté contra mí —mintió sin problemas

— Ya veo, sí que te quiere, es un gran amigo

— Sí —agachó la mirada unos momentos — ¿Te quedarás?

— No, solo vine a traerte, debo regresar y decirle personalmente a mis papás que ya estás bien, y luego prepárate, mamá te llamará para gritarte

— Estoy preparado —sonrió —Gracias por todo —dijo con dulzura, se agachó y besó la mejilla de su hermana

— Cuídate hermano, seguimos en contacto

— Sí, también cuídate

Se despidieron con un abrazo y enseguida la hermana de Jaejoong se fue, éste suspiró con un poco de hastío, luego de cerrar la puerta se dirigió a la habitación de Junsu, tocó pero éste no le abrió, Jaejoong intentó abrir pero se dio cuenta que el seguro estaba puesto

— Ábreme, tenemos que hablar —dijo con voz urgente

— No tenemos de qué, vete —respondió molesto, Jaejoong volvió a suspirar

— Junsu por favor, ¿así va a ser siempre? Somos amigos, compartimos departamento, ¿por qué estás tan molesto? —preguntó enojado, enseguida escuchó pasos desde adentro y poco después Junsu abrió la puerta, lo miraba con resentimiento

— Y también hemos compartido hombre ¿o ya lo olvidaste? —respondió enojado, sorprendiendo al otro — ¿Por qué estoy tan molesto? Porque ustedes dos me tienen cansado, ¿Por qué no te vas a vivir con él? Cásense, déjenme ya en paz

— Junsu…

— Déjame tranquilo, vete —ordenó molesto

— Escucha…

— No me interesa —lo interrumpió elevando la voz

— Terminó conmigo ¿Qué no entiendes? Por eso intenté quitarme la vida, estaba triste, frustrado, no quería vivir sin él —dijo con voz quebrada, Junsu lo miró fijamente, no sabía si creerle o si aquella interpretación era parte de su juego

— Fue a verte al Hospital —respondió luego de un tiempo

— Sentía culpa, nada más

— ¿Y ahora me dirás que a mí sí me quiere? —preguntó confundido, sin entender a dónde quería llegar su compañero con esas palabras

— Solo sé que ahora él está interesado en ti, me ha hecho a un lado, pero yo… —hizo una pausa, dudando de lo que diría —No, detente —pensó sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Junsu

— ¿Por qué me miras así? Dilo ya —pidió Junsu consternado, nunca había visto aquella expresión en el mayor

— Yo… yo siento —titubeó de nuevo, luego dio dos pasos al frente, hacia Junsu, pero éste no se movió, solo le observaba —Siento que si tú…tal vez… me ayudaras a ser más interesante a sus ojos —dijo con duda, pero cada vez un poco más seguro

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Aquel día —sonrió casi con timidez —Cuando tú… bueno, nosotros… había algo en él —dijo abruptamente, como si hubiera pensado en otras palabras para expresar lo que tenía en mente —Su mirada, sus besos, despertaste su pasión, jamás lo había visto así —habló con voz suave, y como si mirara al vacío, Junsu lo observó atento sin entender del todo

— Explícame, no te entiendo

— Junsu —lo miró de repente —No quiero perderlo y él te desea, si estás con él condicionándolo que no me deje, los tres ganamos ¿no es así? Tú lo amas también, solo si sabemos compartir, ninguno quedará fuera, ¿entiendes eso? —preguntó casi con un brillo en sus ojos, ante tales palabras Junsu abrió los ojos más de lo normal y por inercia dio un paso atrás, sin apartar la vista de los ojos de su compañero

— ¿Estás pidiéndome lo que creo? —preguntó perturbado

— Piénsalo —respondió con una sonrisa extraña, torcida

— Jaejoong, pides que me convierta en un polígamo —dijo con indignación, frunciendo las cejas — ¿Estás loco?

— No, tienes que ver las ventajas —respondió rápido, volviendo a acercarse a él, ésta vez hasta sujetar su mano derecha con ambas manos, la levantó y la llevó hasta su pecho, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, Junsu estaba paralizado, seguía sin creer que Jaejoong le pidiera descaradamente aquello —Ambos estaremos con el hombre que amamos, dejaremos de pelear, me duele que nos hayamos desunido —dijo afligido

— Estás loco —respondió Junsu, arrebatando su mano de las de Jaejoong, luego le dio la espalda —Eso suena tan enfermo —meditó en voz alta, pero de pronto analizó la posibilidad, recriminándose con horror, ¿Por qué demonios lo estaba considerando? Se sintió sucio tan solo de pensarlo —Él… —susurró de pronto, luego se giró hacia su compañero y de nuevo se miraron a los ojos —Él te lo pidió ¿verdad? Él te condicionó a esto ¿no es así? —cuestionó enojado

— No —mintió enseguida —Yoochun solo cortó conmigo, pero yo quiero recuperarlo y sé que solo así… te necesito —rogó con impaciencia —No dejes que me abandone, lo amo, solo puedo amarlo a él, te lo suplico —dijo con voz más desesperada, luego se hincó frente a él, Junsu miró sorprendido a Jaejoong arrodillado, mirándolo desde el suelo

— Levántate —pidió avergonzado, nunca nadie le había suplicado de esa forma, pero su compañero se abrazó a su cintura

— Por favor, ayúdame —su voz se quebró, comenzó a temblar —No Junsu, huye —pensó aturdido, no podía creer que lo había dicho, que le estaba suplicando a su amigo entrar en la cavidad de su futura tumba —Sálvate… —volvió a suplicar dentro de su cabeza, era como pelear internamente con él mismo

— Jaejoong… —susurró con tristeza, levantó su mano y la colocó sobre la cabeza de su compañero, le acarició los cabellos de forma suave, nunca antes sintió tanta lástima de alguien, su corazón era blando ante las personas que le importaban —Levántate —pidió de forma amable, él le obedeció, soltó su cintura y se levantó. Se miraron a los ojos unos instantes, en silencio

— ¿Lo harás? —le miró con aquellos ojos que suplicaban compasión, Junsu sonrió con amabilidad

— ¿Sabes? Tu problema no es el amor desmesurado que sientes por Yoochun —estiró su mano y le acarició la mejilla —Tu problema es el poco amor que te tienes a ti mismo —observó con la más pura y honesta verdad, Jaejoong sintió que toda su sangre bajaba a sus pies, sabía que aquello era verdad, pero se negaba a admitirlo

— ¿Ese es un no? —preguntó angustiado, Junsu sonrió amablemente y bajó su mano, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos

— Eso fue un No —confirmó enseguida y le dio la espalda de nuevo, entrando otra vez a su habitación, cerró rápido la puerta y luego se apoyó en ésta, suspiró profundo —Bien Junsu, hiciste lo correcto —pensó convencido, aunque sentía un pequeño rastro de culpa, si Jaejoong volvía atentar contra su vida se sentiría muy culpable

— Lo rechazó —susurró sorprendido el mayor, luego sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, aquella parte de él que le rogaba huir estaba satisfecha, luego borró su sonrisa y pensó en Yoochun, en que lo perdería y sintió un severo escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, sus ojos se humedecieron —No quiero perderte —comenzó a llorar silenciosamente y fue a su habitación mientras se limpiaba esas lágrimas.

…

Mientras su madre era atendida por la enfermera que le cuidaba, Yoochun observaba desde el otro rincón de la habitación, no prestaba mucha atención, pensaba en los últimos sucesos que habían acontecido, en su idea por poseer a Junsu, sabía que sería difícil, él a diferencia de Jaejoong solía ser más crítico, estaba casi seguro que Jaejoong no lograría convencerlo él solo, por eso debía actuar también

— Señor, le pregunté si… —habló la enfermera mirando hacia Yoochun pero él la interrumpió groseramente

— Haga lo que crea conveniente, siempre le digo eso

— Perdone —se disculpó enseguida, luego salió de la habitación, dejándolos a ambos solos, la señora miraba hacia el vacío, con la cabeza girada hacia la ventana, Yoochun la observó sin emoción, el silencio reinaba

— Nunca quiso escucharme —dijo de pronto la mamá, bajito pero completamente audible, Yoochun se acercó poco a poco hacia ella —Yo ni siquiera quería tener hijos —pausó unos instantes —Solo quería ser libre —poco a poco giró su cabeza hacia Yoochun, éste la observaba con resentimiento, no entendía de qué hablaba su madre, pero sabía que su enfermedad la obligaba a recordar cosas de un pasado que tal vez con mente consciente era un secreto — ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó de repente

— Vine a verte madre —respondió casi amablemente, ella lo miró con desconcierto

— ¡No te conozco! Vete —dijo con miedo, observándolo con los ojos bien abiertos, las pupilas dilatadas —Déjame sola —comenzó a llorar. Yoochun la observó con indiferencia y luego de unos momentos regresó la enfermera

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó preocupada, dejó la bandeja de comida en la mesa con ruedas y se acercó a la señora para atenderla

— Haga lo que sea mejor para ella —respondió Yoochun casi mecánicamente, ésta vez sin ser grosero y luego salió de la habitación, sintiéndose un poco perturbado por aquellas palabras extrañas, pero decidió olvidarlo, su mundo ahora se limitaba a una sola cosa, obtener a Junsu, aquella era su prioridad.

Dos días después, Junsu regresó de la Universidad y entró a su departamento, sobre la mesa del comedor se encontró con una nota de Jaejoong donde le indicaba que había salido y que dejaba una porción de comida para él en el refrigerador, ese día cocinó y a Junsu le pareció extraño porque desde hace semanas que no lo hacía

— Debe estar de buenas —pensó convencido, fue a la cocina y sacó del refrigerador la comida para calentarla en el horno, luego de que lo hizo el timbre del departamento sonó y fue a abrir, rogando al cielo que no fuera Yoochun, para su suerte no era él, sino un mensajero, portaba un ramo de flores

— Busco a Kim Junsu, ¿se encuentra? —preguntó tranquilamente

— Sí, soy yo —respondió con indiferencia aunque estaba intrigado

— Firme —pidió el otro y Junsu obedeció, luego éste le entregó las flores y se retiró, Junsu cerró la puerta, buscó una tarjeta y la encontró, reconoció enseguida la letra de su amigo

— ¿Qué pretende? —se preguntó con enojo, leyendo enseguida la tarjeta que se había encontrado —Ya lo sabes pero quiero decirte que me gustas, ¿puedes perdonar a un idiota? —leyó en su mente con la voz de Yoochun, bufó con burla y estrujó la tarjeta —Estúpido, ¿Qué le sucede? —preguntó indignado, luego miró las flores y cayó en la cuenta de que aquella era la primera vez en toda su vida que le habían hecho ese regalo. Dudó unos instantes antes de decidir tirarlas a la basura, pero no las dejó en el departamento, fue hasta el contenedor del edificio y se deshizo de ellas

Regreso al departamento y agarró su celular, marcó al número de Yoochun pero éste le enviaba a la operadora, intentó de nuevo y el mismo resultado, instantes después recibió un mensaje de texto y lo abrió

— No puedo contestarte, Jaejoong está aquí, pero quiero verte, por favor —leyó en voz alta un par de veces, no creía que Yoochun fuera tan descarado, rápido le contestó

— Ni hablar, dedícate a Jaejoong, cuídalo por favor —respondió convencido de sus palabras, éstas le dolían más a él que a cualquier otra persona, pero eso era lo correcto para él, por el bien de su compañero

— Por favor, veámonos ésta noche, un lugar público, elígelo tú —contestó Yoochun, Junsu suspiró, lo pensó largo y tendido antes de responder

— Está bien, a las 8 en la cafetería que está a dos manzanas de aquí —respondió poco convencido —Pero que Jaejoong no lo sepa

— Te veo entonces —escribió Yoochun antes de un monito sonriendo, Junsu se sintió confundido, aquel Yoochun era el mismo Yoochun con quien tuvo relaciones en el baño de un centro comercial, ese le gustaba, se emocionaba de pensar que tal vez en algún lugar de ese corazón había un espacio para él

…

— ¿Vas a llamar a alguien? —preguntó Jaejoong a Yoochun mientras se acercaba a donde estaba, había estado en el baño y no se dio cuenta que el menor se mensajeaba con Junsu

— Deja de interrogarme, no te importa —respondió tajantemente, Jaejoong agachó la mirada un poco

— Perdóname mi amor —pidió enseguida, Yoochun sonrió con burla, mirándolo

— Mi amor… mi amor… ya basta, no soy tu amor, no seas patético —dijo con cinismo, casi soltándose a reír, Jaejoong lo miró en silencio, frunciendo las cejas, pero no dijo nada —Ven aquí —ordenó estirando su mano hacia él, Jaejoong estiró la suya y tomó la del menor. Yoochun se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la sala de su casa y Jaejoong de pie, frente a él —Ven —dijo de nuevo, jalándolo, indicándole que se sentara en sus piernas, Jaejoong obedeció, sentándose frente a él con las piernas abiertas, una a cada lado de su cadera, Yoochun aprovechó para colocar sus manos en la cintura del mayor, luego las colocó sobre sus nalgas, acercándolo más

— Yoochun —suspiró Jaejoong al sentir los labios del aludido sobre su cuello, subiendo hasta debajo de las orejas, repartió otros besos

— ¿Cómo vas con Junsu? —preguntó de repente, mirándolo a la cara, Jaejoong que tenía las manos en los hombros de Yoochun se aferró a su cuello y escondió el rostro en su hombro

— Ya di el primer paso —dijo sin detalles —Aceptará, lo prometo

— Más te vale —contestó con enojo, estaba soportando a Jaejoong solo en la espera del gran banquete, Jaejoong era excelente en la cama, ardiente y apasionado, pero en su personalidad lo había cansado, su modo de comportarse como cachorro le aburría, que le exigiera un cariño que no sentía por él, Jaejoong estaba enamorado pero él solo quería sexo, aunque la situación con Junsu era similar, al menos Junsu no rogaba por su cariño ni mendigaba las migajas de lo que él jamás iba a ofrecerle

…

Llegó la noche y sin mayor explicación hacia su compañero, Junsu salió del departamento para encontrarse con Yoochun, iba vestido casual, para no despertar el interés del otro, cuando llegó a la cafetería Yoochun ya estaba ahí, al verlo llegar se levantó de la silla y le acomodó la otra a él para que se sentara, la gente que los vio les miró extraño, era raro para ellos ver a un hombre comportarse así con otro, Junsu se dio cuenta y se avergonzó

— No era necesario eso —dijo con voz baja, mirando avergonzado a su alrededor

— Gracias por venir —dijo Yoochun ignorando el comentario anterior —Jaejoong no se dio cuenta ¿verdad?

— No —contestó molesto —Ahora dime que quieres —ordenó con enfado, ni siquiera sabía porque estaba enojado en esos momentos

— ¿Te gustaron las flores? —preguntó sonriendo

— Me parecieron una broma de mal gusto —respondió con frialdad, Yoochun sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, quiso contestar pero en ese momento llegó la mesera y les tomó la orden, retirándose enseguida

— Tomaré eso como un No —dijo encogiéndose de hombros —Las flores eran lo de menos, mi intención es lo que importaba

— ¿Tu intención? —preguntó confundido

— Me gustas Junsu, te lo he dicho —dijo con seriedad, mirándolo a los ojos

— Te gusta el sexo conmigo, que es distinto —contestó enojado, bajando la voz

— Obviamente, aquella tarde en el centro comercial, aún siento que ardo, me enloqueciste —dijo sin vergüenza, Junsu percibió que había hablado con voz normal y se sonrojó, miró a su alrededor pero nadie había prestado atención

— Baja la voz —pidió avergonzado

— No siento lo mismo que tú, pero podemos intentarlo ¿no crees? Si lo que quieres es que seamos novios entonces eso haré, sé mi novio —dijo con voz suave, mirándolo a los ojos, intentando seducirlo, Junsu se sonrojó, quedándose callado

— ¿Estás loco? Tengo novia, no puedo ser tu novio —contestó indignado

— Déjala —pidió sin dudar, sorprendiéndolo —Hemos estado juntos dos veces ¿no crees que es momento de terminarla? Ya le has sido infiel

— Lo sé, soy de lo peor —reflexionó avergonzado, agachó la mirada por varios segundos, Yoochun lo veía y sonreía, esperaba que su plan funcionara, sabía que Jaejoong por sí solo no lo lograría, pero al mismo tiempo no le decía a él que actuaría por su cuenta, así Jaejoong no dejaría de esforzarse

— Te preocupa tu familia ¿no es cierto? Ellos no aceptarían nunca que eres Gay —dijo con malas intenciones, tratando de hacerlo sentir más culpable. Instantes después llegó la mesera con las dos órdenes y se retiró luego de dejarlas —Junsu, no la quieres, me quieres a mí, mírame —pidió con voz suave, Junsu lo miró fijamente, confundido, no entendía porque tan de repente se comportaba de esa forma —Déjate llevar —estiró su mano por encima de la mesa y la colocó sobre la de Junsu antes que éste pudiera quitarla, se miraron a los ojos

— No dejes a Jaejoong, él te necesita —pidió con urgencia, preocupado

— No lo soporto —respondió enseguida —Lo tengo todo el día encima, tratándome con cariño, intentando seducirme pero solo sabe ofrecerse como una Golfa —explicó enojado, Junsu retiró su mano enseguida de la de Yoochun y el mayor supo que se había equivocado al decir esas palabras, ahora Junsu no lo veía blandamente, sino con dureza

— Será mejor que me vaya —dijo sin haber probado ni un poco su café, odiaba que su amigo se expresara así del otro, pero Yoochun lo detuvo

— No te vayas por favor, sé que me expresé mal, pero es que Jaejoong me tiene cansado, y no puedo dejarlo porque tratará de matarse otra vez, ¿Qué se supone que haga? —preguntó fingiendo angustia, Junsu creyó en esa mirada y volvió a sentarse

— Trátalo bien, por favor —pidió con preocupación

— No puedo fingir por tanto tiempo, es imposible —contestó enseguida —No me excita, no me provoca… en cambio tú —lo miró a los ojos y fingió un suspiro. Junsu lo observó fijamente, confundido, no sabía si creerle, pero le hacía ilusión pensar que algún día pudiera quererlo —Si tan solo hubiera algo que reviviera la llama

— Hagan un viaje juntos, tal vez puedan… —se detuvo abruptamente al sentir el pie de Yoochun sobre su entrepierna. Las mesas del café tenían manteles largos y no podía verse lo que pasaba debajo. Junsu se sonrojó —Basta —pidió mientras jadeaba, sintiendo los dedos de Yoochun moverse, se había quitado el zapato, entonces el mayor movió su pie de arriba hacia abajo, mirándolo a los ojos

— Te deseo a ti, solo a ti

— Yoochun yo…

— Salgamos de aquí —sonrió casi con ternura, Junsu sintió un terrible escalofrío y como si su cuerpo no obedeciera a su mente asintió, mirando fijo aquellos ojos que lo observaban con insistencia —Bien —bajó su pie y se colocó el zapato, acarició una última vez la mano de Junsu sobre la mesa y llamó a la mesera. Pagó la cuenta y salieron de ese café, subieron al auto de Yoochun y llegaron al Motel más cercano, subieron hasta la habitación en silencio, al entrar en ella no tardaron en besarse, luego se miraron a los ojos

— ¿Por qué me haces actuar de una forma que sé que es incorrecta? —preguntó confundido, mirando los ojos profundos de Yoochun

— Déjate llevar por tus deseos, por tus impulsos —susurró en su oído, comenzando a acariciarle el pecho sobre la ropa, Junsu cerró los ojos y suspiró —Escucha tu cuerpo, desconéctate —aspiró el perfume de su cuello y subió con besos cálidos y húmedos hasta atraparle de nuevo la boca. Junsu le entregó un beso profundo, se abrazó a su cuello y se dejó atrapar la cintura de manera posesiva

Avanzaron hasta la cama, quitándose las prendas en el trayecto, dejándose tan solo la ropa interior, llegaron al pie de la cama y con besos apasionados se tocaron, Yoochun bajó su mano hasta la pretina de la ropa interior y la bajó un poco, el miembro de Junsu se asomó por la prenda y él lo acarició, hizo lo mismo con el propio y se acercó más hasta que sus miembros se tocaron, Junsu exhalo un gemido y su boca fue posesionada por Yoochun

La ropa interior de ambos cayó hasta el suelo y Yoochun continuó acariciando el miembro de los dos, estaban juntos, acariciándose mutuamente, ambos erguidos, pidiendo atención, Junsu comenzó a gemir, perdido en aquel placer, Yoochun sonrió, se sentía increíble, tocar la punta del pene de Junsu con el suyo era grandioso, luego el resto del miembro, deslizándose con el otro, lo restregó con el suyo, se miraron a los ojos, Junsu se sonrojó, luego sonrió tímidamente

— Basta —pidió avergonzado, Yoochun se detuvo y lo besó en los labios, lo separó suavemente de él y se sentó en la cama, Junsu continuaba de pie

— Acércate —pidió con amabilidad, Junsu se acercó a él, Yoochun tenía las piernas abiertas y cuando tuvo a Junsu en medio de éstas le comenzó a dar besos en el estómago, luego en el pecho, miró hacia arriba —Híncate —pidió de nuevo con amabilidad, Junsu se sonrojó aún más —No temas —lo miró con tanta dulzura que no se resistió y obedeció, se hincó frente a él, entre sus piernas, Yoochun se agarró el miembro y Junsu miró hacia abajo, levantó su mano y lo agarró con suavidad, Yoochun sujetaba su miembro con la mano derecha y con la izquierda la colocó sobre la mano de Junsu que le agarraba, la movió de abajo hacia arriba con suavidad, así Junsu deslizó su mano por el miembro de Yoochun, éste suspiró —Así es —cerró los ojos y quitó la mano de la de Junsu, también soltó su miembro y dejó que Junsu lo sobara, se miraron a los ojos

Yoochun sonrió, deseaba más, quería más fuerza, más rapidez, pero si quería que Junsu cayera en su juego no debía permitir que viera ese lado, el que solo quería sexo, sin importarle la otra persona, hasta ese momento había actuado bien, por eso estaban ahí en esos momentos, porque Junsu había caído redondito

— ¿Has hecho un oral? —preguntó con voz amable, Junsu negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de tocarle, de abajo hacia arriba, un poco más rápido que al inicio —Inténtalo —dijo con voz suave, le acarició los labios con su mano disponible, la otra sujetaba la base de su miembro, Junsu asintió y agachó la cabeza, le depositó un beso, Yoochun sonrió —Lo haces bien —halagó aquel tímido beso, Junsu colocó ambas manos sobre las piernas de Yoochun y lo miró a los ojos, Yoochun se agarraba el miembro y deslizó la punta sobre los labios de Junsu, los acarició y Junsu aprovechó para dar varios besos, perdiendo poco a poco la timidez, sacó ligeramente la lengua y dejó que Yoochun paseara su miembro por ahí, hasta que abrió su boca y lo introdujo lentamente

Yoochun sintió que las manos de Junsu sobre sus piernas lo apretaban, temblaban, estaba nervioso por sentir ese pene dentro de su boca, entrando lentamente, ni siquiera cuando lo penetró por primera vez Yoochun lo sintió tan nervioso, con miedo. Jadeó de placer cuando sintió la garganta del menor en su punta y Junsu enseguida se apartó, nervioso

— Perdona —sonrió con amabilidad para no burlarse —Cuidado con los dientes —acarició los cabellos de Junsu y con cuidado introdujo de nuevo su pene en la boca de Junsu, ésta vez evitó llegar al fondo y con su otra mano le guió en los movimientos de su cabeza —Sí, lo haces bien —gimió complacido, de nuevo estaba robándole a Junsu una primera vez

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo? —pensó Junsu aturdido, no sentía ninguna clase de placer en hacer eso, pero ver a Yoochun disfrutarlo lo hizo sentir bien

— Suficiente —suspiró, sacó su pene de la boca de Junsu y le sonrió —Tienes que lubricar constantemente —aconsejó con amabilidad, Junsu no supo que decir —Levántate —pidió y el otro obedeció, entonces Yoochun se acostó en la cama, las rodillas dobladas y las piernas aún por fuera —Aquí —el menor obedeció, se subió a la cama, una pierna a cada costado de la cadera de Yoochun, éste se agarró el miembro e indicó a Junsu que descendiera, palpando su entrada, Junsu obedeció y poco a poco se fue introduciendo por su ano hasta que se sentó completamente

Junsu tembló de pies a cabeza, sintiendo dolor, de nuevo tenía a Yoochun dentro de él, era ya la tercera vez, el dolor era menos que las otras dos veces, el mayor esperó a que se acostumbrara, sintiendo como le aprisionaba, el placer era indescriptible, le sonrió

— Exquisito —estiró su mano y le acarició el abdomen —Muévete —movió ambas manos a las caderas de Junsu y éste se movió lentamente, ambos jadearon —Más, muévete más —pidió comenzando a sentir mayor ansiedad, se miraron a los ojos mientras Junsu se movía, Yoochun ayudaba con sus caderas, los vaivenes acompasados, lentos e inseguros por parte de Junsu, pero se sentía increíble, el miembro de Yoochun llegaba a esas zonas placenteras que lo enloquecían, luego su mano sobre el miembro, masturbándolo

— Yoochun… —gimió complacido, con una mano se apoyó en el abdomen de Yoochun y con la otra se agarró la pierna izquierda. Por su parte Yoochun le masturbaba con la derecha y la izquierda dirigía el movimiento de su cadera

Los dos se movían, intentando buscar más placer, mirándose a los ojos, Junsu se sintió en sintonía, era extraño, sabía que Yoochun solo estaba teniendo sexo con él, pero para Junsu eso era estar haciendo el amor, sintió tristeza y felicidad a la vez

— Yoochun, oh Yoochun —gemía Junsu cada vez más fuerte, comenzando a sentirse desesperado, sus movimientos eran más rápidos y violentos cada vez, pero no era tan apasionado ni experto, cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintió que se corría sobre Yoochun, el placer que sintió fue indescriptible, miró hacia abajo y vio su semilla esparcida sobre el vientre de Yoochun, sonrió avergonzado, el mayor comió un poco, mirándolo —No puedo más —suspiró Junsu, haberse corrido lo debilitó, pero era extraño el placer dentro de su ano, era muy diferente, torturante

— Aghh Sí, sí… —gimió placenteramente, llenando a Junsu con su esencia, ambos jadearon aliviados, el menor se agachó y comenzaron a besarse, Yoochun le acarició las caderas, como si aún le guiara en los vaivenes. Dejaron de besarse y se miraron, Junsu sonrió ampliamente, satisfecho, se bajó de Yoochun y se abrazó a su pecho, agotado

— Eso fue hermoso —dijo sinceramente Junsu, a Yoochun le confundió aquella expresión pero no dijo nada, comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Junsu, sin darse cuenta que éste se quedó dormido entre sus brazos, instantes después él también se quedó dormido.

Yoochun despertó al cabo de una hora, el cuerpo desnudo de Junsu aún dormía a su lado, con la mano izquierda y el rostro sobre su pecho, miró su cabello y aspiró el aroma, rio por dentro, lo había logrado, llevó a Junsu a un motel y tuvieron sexo, una buena estrategia para convencerlo de que estaba seriamente interesado en él, le pediría que fuera un secreto, como si realmente le importara Jaejoong, y cuando Junsu estuviera lo suficientemente comprometido, entonces dejaría al mayor de los tres para ejercer presión sobre el sentido de culpa de Junsu. Su plan era perfecto

* * *

¿Qué creen que pasará? Las cosas se pondrán más enfermas cada vez, pero ¿Tendrá Yoochun un castigo justo?


	8. La conciencia de Jaejoong

**Capítulo 8. La conciencia de Jaejoong**

Tomaron un baño juntos, entregándose de nuevo a la pasión, para Junsu fue su primera experiencia de ese tipo y se encontraba ensoñado, bajo los efectos del hechizo que Yoochun había echado sobre él, logrando que perdiera momentáneamente su capacidad de discernir lo correcto de lo incorrecto, el mayor de los dos se había dedicado a ser tierno, apasionado pero no pervertido, para que Junsu cediera de mejor forma, atrapado en aquella mentira y lo había logrado, el menor se encontraba atrapado en esa farsa

— Espera —lo llamó Yoochun cuando Junsu iba a retirarse del espejo, el aludido se detuvo, mirándolo a través de éste, el mayor se acercó a él, lo sujetó suavemente de los hombros y lo giró hacia él, miró arriba de su cabeza y con cuidado le acomodó el cabello que no había peinado bien, luego lo miró a los ojos, Junsu sonreía —Listo —él también sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios —Será mejor que nos vayamos

— Sí —respondió tranquilo, avanzó hacia la puerta de la habitación pero Yoochun lo sujetó de la muñeca, Junsu volteó

— Debemos decírselo a Jaejoong —dijo seriamente Yoochun aunque no tenía ninguna intención de que lo hicieran. Vio el gesto de duda de Junsu y sonrió para sus adentros

— No creo que sea lo correcto

— De acuerdo, pero igual terminaré con él —dijo decidido

— No —lo detuvo antes que dijera algo más —De momento no es conveniente, sigue sensible —dijo al recordar cómo incluso le había suplicado de rodillas

— ¿Quieres entonces que lo engañe? ¿o no volvemos a estar juntos hasta que no termine con él?

— No —interrumpió rápidamente —Quiero seguir contigo —dijo decidido, olvidando todo lo que había pasado, como si el Yoochun patán y maldito no existiera. Se acercó a él y se abrazó a su cuello de forma tierna —Claro que no te voy a rogar, si quieres que no volvamos a estar juntos lo entiendo, pero recuerda que yo también engaño a Hani, somos igual de terribles —dijo convencido, Yoochun sonrió ampliamente

— Entonces que sea un secreto —respondió entusiasmado, Junsu había hecho exactamente lo que él deseaba que hiciera —No puedes ser más tonto —pensó divertido

Salieron del Motel y Yoochun llevó a Junsu de regreso a su departamento, él no subió, se fue enseguida. Al entrar Junsu al departamento notó que todo estaba apagado, pasaba de la media noche, el tiempo se les había ido volando, habían tenido sexo dos veces en aquel Motel y habían dormido un poco. Llegó hasta su habitación y ahí sí pudo encender la luz, sonrió ampliamente al recordar aquella noche, sintió un cosquilleo por toda la piel, sus labios se sentían sedientos, extrañaba a Yoochun y su esencia

— Terminaré a Hani —pensó decidido —Pero no inmediatamente o Jaejoong sospechará —borró su sonrisa y recordó esas veces discutiendo con él por Yoochun, ahora él estaba ahí, a merced de Yoochun —No Junsu, no te ilusiones así, calcula el terreno, no me convertiré en un esclavo como Jaejoong, que ni siquiera es capaz de romper sus propias cadenas, no debes dejar que Yoochun haga de ti lo que quiera —meditó fríamente, se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos desbordados, efectivamente amaba a Yoochun, pero aún no estaba gravemente enamorado como su compañero de piso y estaba decidido a continuar así

…

Jaejoong se levantó después de la una de la madrugada, se había quedado dormido en su habitación, escuchando música. Recordó que al irse a acostar Junsu no estaba en el departamento pero no le preocupó, incluso pensó que se había visto con su dizque novia, así que no sospechó de sus juergas con Yoochun

— ¿Habrá llegado? —se preguntó preocupado, fue hasta la habitación de Junsu caminando con cuidado e intentó abrir, pero la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro, signo de que efectivamente estaba dentro. Desde que habían estado juntos los tres en aquel malsano trío, Junsu siempre dormía con la puerta asegurada

Tranquilo ahora, Jaejoong fue a la cocina a tomar un vaso con agua y regresó a su habitación, se tumbó en la cama y comenzó a pensar en Yoochun, en lo decepcionado que estaba porque Junsu no había cedido aún a sus planes, Jaejoong no quería seguirle causando disgustos a su novio, Yoochun era lindo y seductor si se lo proponía, Jaejoong soñaba con el día en que él volviera a tratarlo bonito, pero eso había cambiado desde la primera vez que tuvieron sexo, la cual fue justo tres semanas antes del suceso sexual con Junsu

— Si tan solo fueras igual que entonces, incluso me regalaste flores —sonrió al recordar aquello —Ese día lo consideré tonto y femenino, pero ahora añoro esos detalles, extraño verte sonriendo a mi lado —dijo con voz bajita, sintiéndose infeliz, luego de unos momentos se sintió molesto —Todo es culpa de él, Junsu tiene la culpa, Yoochun lo desea más que a mí ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? —se preguntó con enojo, siempre se había considerado el más guapo, el más sexy, que Yoochun prefiriera a Junsu le dañaba completamente el orgullo.

...

Ese día entró muy temprano en la Universidad, pasó por Hani para llevarla también, no vivían muy cerca uno del otro pero Junsu era muy caballeroso con ella, ahora más que nunca lo era, llevado por el sentido de culpa era más amable de lo normal, pero ella apenas si lo notó. Junsu se despidió de ella con un seco beso en la mejilla antes que ella lo besara en la boca, luego él se alejó a su clase sin que Hani se diera cuenta que cada vez Junsu soportaba menos tener que tocarla

No se distrajo mucho de sus clases, pero destellos de recuerdos de la noche anterior perturbaron su paz al estudiar, si cerraba un poco los ojos Yoochun aparecía ante él y lo llenaba de besos, de caricias, le hacía el amor mirándolo a los ojos, entregándole toda su pasión, su cuerpo, se estremecía solo de acordarse

— Basta Junsu, concéntrate —pensó mientras sonreía, se sentía feliz, a su alrededor nadie sabía, nadie sospechaba aquello que lo tenía tan contento, nadie excepto una persona.

Terminó su clase de historia contemporánea del arte y fue al traspatio con el pretexto de estudiar, sin embargo ahí se mensajearía con Yoochun, estaba ansioso por hacerlo, él le había prometido que se verían luego por la noche, para repetir lo que habían hecho la noche anterior

Junsu se sentó a la sombra de un árbol y sacó un libro de su mochila, seguido de su teléfono celular, pero algo que hizo sombra lo hizo voltear hacia arriba, encontrándose con la mirada tranquila de su amigo HyukJae

— Hola —saludó alegre, Junsu sonrió aunque con incomodidad, esperaba ya comenzar a mensajearse con Yoochun y había sido interrumpido

— Hola, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

— Te seguí

— Ya me di cuenta —respondió con un poco de fastidio

— Junsu, ¿te pasa algo? —preguntó preocupado y sin ser invitado se sentó justo a su lado, mirándolo —Estás siendo hostil y tú no eres así —comentó con interés, mirando fijamente a su amigo. Junsu suspiró cancinamente

— Tengo una prueba que rendir y estoy estresado, es todo —mintió sintiéndose culpable, odiaba mentir pero no podía contarle a su amigo nada de lo que estaba pasando porque no se sentía orgulloso de ello

— Entiendo, entonces cuando acabe el semestre iremos al cine o algo ¿te parece? Te daré tu espacio —dijo amablemente y se puso de pie, Junsu asintió

— Me parece, te veo luego —respondió sin emoción alguna y fingió ver su libro luego de despedirse, cuando se aseguró que HyukJae ya no estaba cerca lo dejó a un lado y agarró el celular, sonrió ampliamente y mandó un mensaje a Yoochun

…

Saliendo de la Universidad fue a comer con Hani y después la llevó a su casa, el auto de Junsu no era el de las mejores condiciones y por eso no solía sacarlo frecuentemente, pero en su papel de novio perfecto lo estaba usando más de lo normal, luego de eso llevó el auto al edificio donde vivía, no subió al departamento, se fue directamente a agarrar el autobús y se dirigió a donde había quedado con Yoochun. Un motel a kilómetros de distancia, lejos de cualquier ruta que los conectara con Jaejoong o sus lugares habituales, el Motel era de mejor calidad que el de la noche anterior, la habitación era mucho más amplia y tenía Jacuzzi, cuando Junsu entró, Yoochun ya tenía todo preparado, Champagne para brindar y un ambiente de música instrumental

— Pasa —dijo amablemente cuando Junsu llegó, luego de cerrar la puerta se besaron, Junsu miró el carrito con la cubeta de cristal con hielo, dentro una botella de vino, luego miró a Yoochun con preocupación

— No bebo, lo sabes —comentó sin estar enojado, pero un poco confundido

— Sí, lo sé —respondió sonriendo —Pero éste es muy, muy suave, solo da un trago, quería que fuera significativo —dijo cautelosamente, acercándose a la botella, la sacó y abrió el corcho al estilo ceremonial, para que éste saltara y la espuma brotara. Yoochun sirvió en dos copas y dio una a Junsu

— ¿Por qué brindamos? —preguntó desconcertado, Yoochun se acercó a él y estiró sutilmente su copa hacia la de Junsu, las chocaron suavemente y el mayor bebió un sorbo pequeño, Junsu olió el contenido de la copa y bebió el sorbo más pequeño que pudo, haciendo un gesto de desagrado. Yoochun soltó una gran carcajada

— Dame eso, esto no es para ti —dijo amablemente, quitándole de la mano la copa y la dejó sobre la mesita, luego bebió otro sorbo de su copa —Brindamos por esto —estiró su brazo derecho hacia un lado para hacer una seña panorámica de la habitación —Por ti y por mí —dijo seductoramente, acerándose a Junsu, él lo miró tímidamente y se sonrojó, presa ya de aquel juego

— ¿Sabes? Me siento culpable —confesó avergonzado, Yoochun se acercó más y lo rodeó con un brazo, dándole sutilmente un beso sobre el cuello, estremeciéndolo

— ¿Ah sí? —preguntó sin interés, continuaba besando el cuello de Junsu, comenzando a excitarlo

— Curiosamente lo lamento más por Jaejoong que por Hani, ¿me estoy volviendo un misógino? —preguntó preocupado, Yoochun dejó su cuello y lo miró a los ojos, negó enseguida

— Es natural, a medida que descubres éste mundo sientes más insatisfacción hacia una mujer, pero solo es el plano sexual, no eres ningún misógino —explicó con sinceridad, quizás la única vez en todo ese tiempo que estaba siendo sincero en sus palabras, Junsu se sintió más tranquilo

— Gracias, tus palabras fueron muy dulces —dijo contento, le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos y se besaron largo y tendido, avanzando hacia la cama, Yoochun seguía sin soltar su copa. Llegaron y Junsu descendió hasta sentarse mientras continuaban besándose, luego Yoochun se alejó dejándolo ahí sentado, se acercó a la mesita y surtió de nuevo su copa, esta vez casi llenándola del todo

— Tal vez tú no bebas, pero yo sí —dijo sonriendo, acercándose a la cama mientras con su mano desocupada desabotonaba su camisa, llegó hasta la cama con la camisa desabotonada del cuello al vientre, se acercó a Junsu y éste metió sus manos por las aberturas de la camisa, atrapó la cintura de Yoochun y le comenzó a besar el pecho descubierto, bajando al abdomen, repartió múltiples besos, Yoochun bebía algunos sorbos pequeños de su vino

— Me estorba tu ropa —dijo Junsu con un gesto de timidez, sacando el resto de la camisa de Yoochun que estaba atrapada bajo los pantalones. Pronto la prenda cayó completa al suelo, Junsu exploró con sus manos el pecho de Yoochun, mirándolo a los ojos, éste se agachó luego y se besaron apasionadamente. Junsu desabrochó los pantalones de Yoochun mientras se besaban y metió la mano bajo su ropa interior, sujetándole el miembro, ambos sonrieron

— Me enloqueces —dijo el mayor con voz apasionada, antes de robarle un caliente y húmedo beso, Junsu se fue acostando en la cama hasta que Yoochun se puso encima de sus caderas, el menor se quitó con urgencia la camisa y volvieron a besarse con pasión, hasta que Yoochun vertió del frío vino sobre el abdomen de Junsu, éste se sorprendió, exclamando un jadeo, se separaron —Así se disfruta mejor —sonrió con malicia, Junsu volvió a jadear, excitado

Yoochun se deslizó de las caderas a las piernas, aún sobre Junsu, vertió de nuevo de aquel líquido, ésta vez sobre el pecho de Junsu, quien volvió a exclamar un jadeo debido al frío. El mayor bebió un sorbo pero no lo tragó, se agachó hacia Junsu y lo besó, pasándole de aquel líquido, Junsu sintió el sabor del alcohol que tanto detestaba y frunció el entrecejo, pero sintiéndose excitado. El mayor dejó sus labios besando la barbilla, luego el cuello, el pecho, se deleitó de las tetillas duras y dulces de Junsu, el sabor a Champagne de su piel

— Nnnnhh Yoochun —jadeó excitado, sintiendo aquella boca experta, Yoochun comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones, los bajó ligeramente y sacó el pene de Junsu por la abertura de la ropa interior, vertió lo último de la copa sobre el ombligo de Junsu y su miembro erecto, haciéndolo gemir. Se deshizo de la copa aventándola al suelo alfombrado, ésta no se rompió

Con sus dos manos ahora disponibles, Yoochun bajó hasta las pantorrillas de Junsu y le bajó los pantalones con urgencia, dejándole la ropa interior, con el miembro salido por la abertura, se agachó y le besó el abdomen, sorbió el líquido del ombligo de Junsu, succionando como chupón, haciéndolo jadear excitado, bajó más hacia el miembro y le dio varios lengüetazos, también algunos besos, le regaló caricias con la mano y finalmente lo metió a su boca, llevándolo a la gloria. Junsu bajó sus manos, atrapando la cabellera de Yoochun entre sus dedos, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió, sintiendo su pene invadir la boca de Yoochun, era glorioso

Yoochun no le permitió culminar, sacó el miembro de su boca y terminó de desnudarse, hizo lo propio con la ropa interior del menor, Junsu lo observó a los ojos y le sonrió, Yoochun agarró ambas piernas de Junsu y se colocó en medio, llevó su pene a la entrada de Junsu y lo penetró sin preparación previa, la dureza del pene de Yoochun entrando por su ano le hizo sentir dolor, pero un dolor horrorosamente placentero, sonrió perdido de placer, se inclinó al frente y agarró el cuello de Yoochun, perdiéndose en un apasionado beso mientras el mayor comenzó a moverse con vaivenes fuertes y concisos, los gemidos de ambos retumbaban en las paredes

— Más, no pares —gimió aturdido, sintiéndose cada vez más ansioso —Más rápido —volvió a gemir, aferrándose aún a ese cuello, volvieron a besarse y Yoochun aceleró sus movimientos, a punto de explotar, corriéndose luego dentro de Junsu. Gimieron al mismo tiempo y luego se besaron candentemente

Yoochun se salió enseguida de Junsu y besó sus labios, luego su cuello, no prestó mucha atención al pecho ni al abdomen del menor, fue directo a sujetar su pene con una mano, comenzó a masturbarlo y seguido de eso le hizo sexo oral hasta que acabó en su boca, a Yoochun le gustaba el sabor de Junsu, no tenía vicios y se alimentaba adecuadamente, su semen era ejemplar. Subió de nuevo hasta sus labios y después cayó rendido en la cama, Junsu se abrazó de nuevo a él, pero ésta vez Yoochun no le permitió ser tan meloso como la otra noche, tampoco lo rechazó del todo

— Eres increíble —dijo Junsu ilusionado —Me llevas al cielo —sonrió bobamente y lo besó en los labios, luego volvió a su lado en la cama

— Y aún no probamos el Jacuzzi —respondió pícaramente el otro, lanzándose sobre Junsu comenzaron a besarse. Aún era pronto para su segunda ronda, pero Yoochun lo colmó de besos y caricias mientras esperaban por otra erección.

…

Así pasaron los días, Yoochun y Junsu se veían a escondidas, el mayor de ellos dos continuaba cumpliendo con Jaejoong, de vez en cuando tenían sexo y aunque Yoochun lo trataba con indiferencia le hacía notar que el plan continuaba, pero Jaejoong ya no sabía qué hacer para que funcionara, pero a Yoochun ya no le importaba porque él estaba actuando por su cuenta. La relación entre Jaejoong y Junsu parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, pero Jaejoong no se sentía del todo cómodo con él, cada vez era más notorio que su novio actuaba ausente con él y el mayor sabía que era debido a que Yoochun no podía dejar de pensar en Junsu.

— Estuviste increíble —halagó Jaejoong a Yoochun, ambos acostados en el suelo de la habitación del menor de los dos, la casa se encontraba sola como casi siempre. Ambos desnudos, compartían un cigarrillo normal de tabaco, Jaejoong fue quien se lo terminó y se deshizo de la bachicha

— ¿No es de esperarse? Siempre estoy bien en esto —se auto halagó con poca modestia, Jaejoong sonrió ampliamente

— Sí, siempre —respondió contento, aunque habría querido llamarlo Mi amor, como solía hacer, pero ahora trataba de ser menos meloso ni maniaco para que su "novio" no se cansara de él nuevamente

— ¿Sabes? Me gustas más cuando no te comportas como una Zorra ofrecida —comentó sin tacto alguno, Jaejoong sonrió avergonzado, se levantó del suelo y miró desde ahí a Yoochun, éste levantó la mirada poco a poco, desde los pies hasta sus ojos, deteniéndose en su entrepierna flácida pero no menos apetitosa para él —¿Dónde vas?

— Tomaré un baño —contestó encogiéndose de hombros, pero en realidad deseaba que su novio lo siguiera, que cayera en las redes de su nueva seducción, pero Yoochun sabía esa táctica, sabía lo que Jaejoong trataba de hacer y tan solo reía en su mente, jamás caería en trucos que él también utilizaba

— Te espero, cuando salgas te llevo a casa —respondió tranquilamente, Jaejoong que esperaba que Yoochun lo siguiera al baño se sintió decepcionado, pero no dijo nada, se alejó de él, sabía dónde estaba el baño y todo lo demás —Idiota —pensó divertido.

— Maldita sea, quería que me saltara encima dentro del baño —pensó enojado, sintiéndose de nuevo poco sexy, sus mejores tácticas estaban fallando.

Salió de bañarse y Yoochun ya estaba vestido, se dieron un beso antes de salir de la casa del mayor, subieron al auto y el menor manejó con urgencia, como si tuviera prisa en llegar a algún lado

— Tengo un mal presentimiento —pensó Jaejoong — ¿Tanta prisa tiene por dejarme? ¿A dónde tiene que ir? ¿Se ve con alguien? —pensó con paranoia, pero no habló nada al respecto.

Llegaron al departamento y notaron que la puerta de la habitación de Junsu estaba cerrada, por lo que supusieron que estaba en casa, ocultándose como siempre

— Gracias por traerme

— De nada bebé —respondió con una sonrisa demasiado amable, Jaejoong volvió a sentir temor, lo miró a los ojos —Tenemos que hablar —dijo Yoochun con seriedad, poniéndolo en alerta, Jaejoong sintió su cuerpo temblar

— ¿Sobre qué? —preguntó nervioso

— Esto, ya no funciona para mí —contestó sin remordimiento —Quiero terminar contigo —dijo con seriedad

— ¿Terminar conmigo? ¿acaso andábamos? —preguntó indignado, se acercó a él, irritado y con angustia —No es verdad, dime que no —dijo con desesperación, lo agarró del cuello de la camisa — ¡Dime que es mentira! —gritó con horror, hace unos días ideaban un plan de atrapar a Junsu y ahora sin más lo terminaba, ¿Qué se creía?

— No hagas dramas —regañó molesto

Dentro de la habitación Junsu que estaba estudiando escuchó voces cuando Jaejoong gritó y se acercó a la puerta, pegando la oreja a ésta para oír

— ¡No puedes hacerme esto! Recuérdalo, todas tus promesas —se le quebró la voz y miró suplicante a Yoochun — ¿Acaso no significo nada para ti? Si muero por esto ¿no te importa? —preguntó indignado

Junsu se llevó ambas manos a la boca, no podía creer lo que oía, Yoochun estaba terminando con Jaejoong y como esperaba, no se lo estaba tomando a bien

— Yoochun te amo, por favor, no me dejes ¡No me dejes!

— Ya cállate —dijo molesto

— Es por él ¿verdad? ¿es por Junsu? No lo soportaré si es por él ¡Contesta! —gritó aturdido, nervioso. Junsu que escuchaba del otro lado se puso nervioso, si su compañero se intentaba quitar la vida de nuevo y ésta vez no fallaba, ya no habría marcha atrás y él se iba a sentir culpable de por vida, así que salió enseguida de la habitación

Yoochun y Jaejoong se giraron hacia esa dirección y lo vieron ahí de pie, luego el menor de los tres fue acercándose hasta ellos, Jaejoong lo miró con indignación

— ¿Están liados? —preguntó molesto, Junsu mintió moviendo la cabeza

— Ya no se griten —dijo preocupado, dirigió a Yoochun una mirada de preocupación y éste respondió fingiendo lo mismo

— Traidor —insultó enojado

— No es verdad —contestó Junsu sonriendo con timidez, acercándose a Jaejoong, lo cual lo puso muy nervioso, no sabía que intentaba hacer —Solo quiero… —lo miró a los ojos y estiró su mano derecha a su pecho, lo acarició con sutileza —Solo quiero que estés bien —susurró nervioso. Besó el pecho de Jaejoong sobre la ropa y enseguida éste volteó hacia Yoochun, quien sonreía con malicia

— Junsu, ¿Qué estás?... —intentó preguntar lo que sucedió pero Junsu no se lo permitió, cerró los ojos con fuerza y con una mano le sujetó el cuello, acercándose para besarlo, Jaejoong correspondió el beso, al principio mirando hacia Yoochun que se relamía los labios, excitado, luego cerró los ojos y se perdió entre los labios del menor

— ¿Qué me pasa? —pensó preocupado Junsu —Estoy besando a Jaejoong —sintió que el estómago se le revolvía, no porque fuera asqueroso besar a Jaejoong, la boca de su compañero era experta y deliciosa, pero no era por eso que sintió repulsión, sino por lo que estaba a punto de hacer

— Paren —dijo de pronto Yoochun, fingiendo que estaba desconcertado, los separó enseguida — ¿Por qué están besándose? —fingió celos, mirando hacia Junsu

— Yo estaba ciego —dijo como excusa Junsu —Esto es lo que siempre quise —mintió olímpicamente y casi sintió deseos de llorar, pero lo hacía por Jaejoong, para que no terminara tres metros bajo tierra

— ¿Estás seguro? —fingió preocupación, mirándolo, Jaejoong supo entonces que algo no estaba bien, era como si Yoochun y Junsu se hubieran visto más seguido de lo que él creía, parecían estar hablando un idioma que solo ellos dos entendían

— Sí —contestó Junsu secamente, se apartó de Yoochun y volvió con Jaejoong, se colocó frente a él y le besó el pecho sobre la ropa, descendiendo con besos sobre la tela de su camisa hasta hincarse frente a él, Jaejoong sonrió desconcertado pero igual se quitó la camisa y desabrochó sus pantalones. Junsu se concentró en bajarle los pantalones y la ropa interior, su miembro casi en su totalidad erecto, Junsu lo agarró con su mano y lo comenzó a lamer, dirigiendo una mirada hacia Yoochun, lo vio relamerse los labios, luego éste se acercó a Jaejoong mientras desabrochaba sus propios pantalones, se quitó todo rápidamente mientras Junsu le hacía sexo oral a Jaejoong, éste, desesperado no podía dejar de observar a Junsu

— ¿Cómo diablos aprendió hacer esto así? —pensó delirante, Junsu era muy bueno con su boca. Yoochun llegó hasta ellos y se colocó justo al lado de Jaejoong, se comenzaron a besar. Junsu sacó el miembro de su boca pero lo sostuvo igual con su mano, dirigiendo su boca hacia el de Yoochun. Como un experto alternó entre su boca y sus manos, dándole placer a los miembros de ambos, mientras ellos se besaban o tocaban sus pechos

— Junsu —suspiró Yoochun cuando éste sacó su pene de la boca, luego se levantó y besó a ambos, Yoochun trataba de fingir asombro cuando se moría por tirárselos a los dos, pero quería ver el ritmo que tomaba Junsu, que decisiones abordaría. Con Jaejoong compartía miradas como si quisiera transmitirle algo, pero el mayor de los tres estaba confundido, sin embargo la excitación le impedía pensar

— ¿Quién primero? —preguntó avergonzado, no sabía ni qué decir. Temblaba, estaba asustado, incluso más que la primera vez. Ambos se acercaron y besaron su rostro, acariciándolo, cada uno le dio un beso en la boca y se besaron ellos, Los dos mayores compartieron una mirada unos segundos antes de turnarse para quitarle la ropa a Junsu hasta desnudarlo, cada uno lamió un pezón y chupeteó un par de veces, haciéndolo jadear, apretar los puños, le temblaron las piernas, sintió las manos de ambos alrededor de su pene, cada uno lo agarró con dos dedos y le masturbó —Nnnh —jadeó nervioso, pero quería entregarse más, así que levantó las manos y sostuvo las cabezas de ambos, cada uno estaba a un costado de él, lamiéndole las orejas

Junsu cerró fuerte los ojos, sintiendo los besos de ambos, quienes abandonaron sus orejas y besaron luego cada lado de su cuello, tocándolo sin vergüenza, el menor sintió las cuatro manos por su cuerpo, torturándolo por la incertidumbre, ¿podría ser capaz de dejarse a merced por completo de Jaejoong? Con Yoochun lo había hecho muchas veces, pero con su compañero nunca, salvo lo que pasó entre los tres en el pasado. Yoochun se detuvo y detuvo a Jaejoong, agarró a Junsu de la muñeca y lo llevó hasta el sillón, sin sentir oposición

— Súbete —ordenó con sutileza y él obedeció, se subió hincado, de espaldas a ellos, se agarró del respaldo al inclinarse y respiró agitadamente, nervioso. Jaejoong miró hacia Yoochun y éste le cerró un ojo, el mayor se acercó y se comenzó a besar con Yoochun, luego éste le susurró en el oído —Te lo prometí, ¿recuerdas? —al separarse le cerró un ojo. Jaejoong sonrió conmovido, no por el tipo de promesa, sino por lo que significaba, entonces entendió todo, la ruptura era una farsa, pero no se lo dijo antes para que creyera que era cierta y así convencer más fácilmente a Junsu

Yoochun separó un poco las piernas de Junsu y le acarició las nalgas mientras le besaba la espalda, dejando un rastro húmedo, haciéndolo sentir un cosquilleo placentero desde el cuello hasta la baja espalda. El mayor continuó hacia abajo, chupeteó la piel de su rabadilla y comenzó a separarle los glúteos, posicionándose ahí, comenzó a prepararlo, usando su lengua, dando lengüetazos desinhibidos, Jaejoong miró excitado como Yoochun le lamía, mientras Junsu, completamente sonrojado cerró los ojos, entregándose a ese húmedo placer. Yoochun separó su boca y siguió acariciándole con los dedos, miró hacia Jaejoong y le pidió acercarse, él obedeció y no dudó en sustituirle con su lengua, Yoochun sonrió y se agachó, besando los glúteos de Junsu, acariciándole la espalda, Jaejoong llevó su mano al miembro del menor y comenzó a deslizar su mano por él, Junsu no dejaba de temblar, avergonzado

— Ya no —pensó agobiado, era placentero pero se sentía usado, tener sexo no le importaba, pero ese par llevaba todo más allá, se sentía dentro de una película para adultos, mientras esos dos jugaban así con su cuerpo, estaba avergonzado. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió ambas lenguas luchar una batalla campal por lubricarlo —Por favor, paren —suplicó con voz temblorosa, no resistiría más si continuaban torturándolo así. Yoochun obedeció al instante y detuvo a Jaejoong, el rastro de saliva que habían dejado era suficiente. Se acercó a Junsu y buscó su mirada, luego lo besó en la boca, haciendo con su mano una seña a Jaejoong de que continuara, éste se acercó más y luego agarró las caderas de Junsu para acomodarse, sujetó su miembro con la mano izquierda y con la derecha la deslizó de la cadera al glúteo, con su pulgar derecho acarició la entrada de Junsu y luego comenzó a penetrarlo, Junsu abrió los ojos, apretando el respaldo del sillón con sus manos, sintió extraño el pene de Jaejoong dentro de él, dirigió a Yoochun una mirada de angustia y él le sonrió

— Está bien, tranquilo —dijo con suavidad, luego le dio un beso dulce en los labios para calmarlo, miró de reojo a Jaejoong y éste comenzó con los vaivenes, Junsu no era tan estrecho como lo imaginó y sus gemidos eran más de placer que de dolor, entonces entendió que esos dos se entendían y que lo habían hecho muchas veces. Se sintió traicionado, pero no quiso pensar en eso, continuó penetrando a Junsu, quien miró a Yoochun fijamente — ¿Quieres que siga yo? —preguntó amablemente, acariciándole el rostro y Junsu asintió rápidamente, no quería a Jaejoong dentro de él, solo estaba siendo complaciente con Yoochun

Sin dilaciones Yoochun fue hacia atrás, besó a Jaejoong mientras éste daba las últimas estocadas, controlándose de no terminar, luego le pidió que se saliera, al hacerlo Junsu se relajó un poco, Yoochun hizo una seña a Jaejoong de que fuera hacia adelante y él obedeció, se encontró con el rostro de Junsu y le sonrió, pero él apartó su mirada, sintiendo como Yoochun se introducía en él, rápido y de a una, lo hizo gemir ahogadamente. Jaejoong se subió al sillón y se sentó en el respaldo, agarró las manos de Junsu y las apartó, se recorrió hasta estar frente a él y le colocó las manos sobre sus piernas para que se sostuviera, Junsu levantó la mirada y se observaron a los ojos, sin decir nada dejó que Jaejoong le metiera el pene en su boca, se agarró con fuerza de las piernas del mayor

Yoochun lo penetraba por el ano y Jaejoong por la boca, bajó la vista y sus lágrimas cayeron silenciosas, el mayor lo notó pero tan solo le acarició los cabellos. El resonar de sus gemidos de los tres fue como un canto para los oídos de Yoochun, por fin los tenía a los dos, siguiendo sus instrucciones como un par de perros. Compartió una mirada con Jaejoong a quien le mandó un beso y él le sonrió de vuelta, sintiendo que pronto acabaría, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyó en la pared, cerró los ojos sin dejar la cabeza de Junsu, que se movía rítmicamente de arriba hacia abajo

— Ah Junsu… —gimió placenteramente, sintiendo que se derramaba en su boca, cada brote le supo a gloria

— Sí, oh Junsu —exclamó Yoochun al culminar después de acelerar sus movimientos. Lo penetró dos veces suavemente aun después de haberse corrido y luego se salió. Junsu cayó en los brazos de Jaejoong y éste le levantó el rostro y se besaron, luego lo agarró de la cintura y Junsu se levantó, sentándose sobre las piernas de Jaejoong, de lado, continuaron besándose, Yoochun se acercó a ellos y se hincó en el sillón, agarró el miembro de Junsu y lo metió a su boca, no tardó mucho en ponerse erecto y le hizo sexo oral, mientras los acariciaba a ambos y ellos dos se besaban

Jaejoong apretó la mano de Junsu cuando este tuvo su orgasmo, separándose de sus labios, depositó su semilla en la boca de Yoochun, él comió gustoso y lamió su pene justo después. Jaejoong y Junsu se dieron el último beso, Yoochun se colocó justo a un lado del mayor, le atrajo para besarlo en la boca, luego hizo lo mismo con Junsu

— ¿Te gustó? —preguntó Yoochun al menor de los tres, fingiendo que le importaba, porque mientras le hubiera gustado a él, Junsu no le importaba

— Sí —mintió con una sonrisa tímida, se levantó de las piernas de Jaejoong y se bajó del sillón, el par de amantes lo miró atento —Deseo que se repita —sonrió, mostrando una mirada vacía — ¿Seguirán juntos? —preguntó preocupado —No quiero que tú… —miró fijamente a Jaejoong —No cometas locuras —dijo mirándolo con desesperación, por primera vez en su vida Jaejoong se sintió culpable, Junsu acababa de pasar por una humillación así debido a él

— No lo dejaré —dijo Yoochun como si se sintiera obligado a no dejar a Jaejoong —Pero es cierto lo que dijo Jae —ambos voltearon a mirar a Yoochun —Iba a dejarlo por ti —dijo descaradamente —Quería una relación contigo —al oír esas palabras Jaejoong sintió una tristeza amarga, pero en esos momentos se sintió incapaz de odiar a Junsu, por primera vez sintió una pequeña sensación de odio hacia Yoochun, por el contrario Junsu creyó esa farsa chantajista que Yoochun estaba utilizando para mantenerlo cooperando con aquel trío. El menor sonrió emocionado pero sin exagerar

— Lo lamento —dijo Junsu mirando a Jaejoong —Pero no te lo quitaré, lo prometo

— Sí —respondió a duras penas, luego tragó saliva duramente, apartó la mirada

— Tengo que… estudiar —se agachó por su ropa y volvió a su habitación sin despedirse, se encerró en ella y se vistió con otra ropa, suspiró cansado, cerró los ojos y sonrió —Lo dijo, le dijo a Jaejoong que está interesado en mí —Olvidó lo humillado que se sintió momentos atrás, ni siquiera fue necesario confesarle a Jaejoong que durante días habían estado viéndose a escondidas.

En cuanto Junsu cerró la puerta Jaejoong se giró hacia Yoochun, parecía molesto

— ¿Ibas a terminarme de verdad? —preguntó enojado pero bajando la voz

— No bebé —respondió sonriendo con descaro — ¿Pero viste que pronto cayó? ¿No fue excelente el sexo? —sin esperar respuesta se acercó a él y le dio un beso suave en los labios, acariciándole el rostro después —Te dije que nadie me gusta más que tú ¿no?

— Pero me quisiste terminar antes, dijiste que te aburro —dijo con tristeza, le volteó la cara, indignado, Yoochun soltó la risa, le gustaba que lo despreciaran porque amaba volver a recuperar el dominio

— Y no mentí —se sinceró, Jaejoong bufó enojado —Pero ahora eres interesante de nuevo… mi bebé —dijo con voz sensual, comenzando a besarle detrás de la oreja. Confundido Jaejoong lo detuvo

— Actuaste por tu cuenta ¿verdad? —lo miró con desconfianza y se agachó por su ropa, comenzando a vestirse

— Si me confiaba de ti jamás hubiera pasado esto —respondió usando el mismo tono bajo para que no los escucharan —Y resultó ¿no? ¿de qué te quejas? ¿o ya te arrepentiste?

— No lo sé —respondió confundido. Yoochun se bajó del sillón y sin vestirse se acercó a él, lo sujetó con fuerza del cabello, obligándolo a que lo viera —Me lastimas

— Déjalo si quieres, así nos dejas en paz, Junsu y yo estaremos bien sin ti, pero tú y yo no volveremos a tener nada jamás —amenazó enojado, Jaejoong lo miró con angustia, negando en silencio. Yoochun lo soltó poco a poco y sonrió — ¿Lo ves? Eres tú quien quiere estar conmigo, yo contigo ya no quiero nada, eres tan patético —sonrió con cinismo y lo alejó con desprecio, agarró su ropa y comenzó a vestirse, Jaejoong apretó los labios para no llorar

— Si nadie te gusta como yo según dices, ¿Qué tanto peleas lo mucho que deseas a Junsu? —reclamó confundido por sus contradicciones, Yoochun sonrió

— Tu cara, tu cuerpo, tu experiencia en la cama, eso es lo que me gusta más que nada de nadie —respondió sin dudar —Pero a Junsu aún no le robo su dignidad, no lo he humillado lo suficiente —dijo con descaro, Jaejoong sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, ¿Qué clase de basura de persona decía algo así? ¿De verdad estaba enamorado de alguien así? ¿Tan patético era que ya Yoochun se había cansado de humillarlo? No era su apariencia o lo que supiera hacer en el sexo, era el hecho de que Yoochun quería ver a las personas bajo sus pies para poder pisotear a todos

— Eres malvado —dijo confundido, lo miró con miedo por primera vez, Yoochun no soportó esa mirada y tronó la lengua en sus dientes, luego se acercó a él, Jaejoong temió que lo dañara y retrocedió un paso, pero Yoochun estiró su mano y lo agarró del hombro, lo atrajo hacia él en un abrazo cálido

— ¿Lo soy? —susurró cerca de su oído — ¿No hemos pasado lindos momentos juntos? —lo apartó un poco y luego le acarició la mejilla — ¿No viste lo mucho que nos divertimos?

— Estaba llorando —dijo Jaejoong cabizbajo

— ¿En verdad? —preguntó con media sonrisa

— ¿Sientes placer al humillar? —lo rodeó de los hombros y luego lo besó, Yoochun se abrazó de su cintura

— Sí, me excita —respondió con descaro — ¿Sientes lástima por Junsu? —preguntó cínicamente, Jaejoong sonrió

— No —se separó de él y lo vio a los ojos —Siento lástima por ti —contestó sinceramente, la expresión de Yoochun le causó satisfacción, se puso completamente serio, Jaejoong se mordió el labio inferior

Sonrió antes de darle la espalda y dirigirse a su habitación, Yoochun sonrió al mirarlo, compartieron mirada antes que la puerta se cerrara. De pronto Jaejoong se volvió más interesante a los ojos de Yoochun, quien se retiró ese día del departamento, satisfecho.

* * *

Gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios. Junsu ha caído en las garras de Yoochun y sus sucios planes, pero ¿se dará cuenta de lo retorcido que se ha puesto todo? ¿Jaejoong lo salvará o hundirá más? Espero saber sus opiniones


	9. Declive

**Capítulo 9. Declive**

Pasó una semana antes que acordaran verse de nuevo, Yoochun los llevó a ambos a un Motel y ahí estuvieron juntos de nuevo, al igual que la anterior, ambos penetraron a Junsu y se alternaron para darse placer con la boca. A diferencia de la anterior ocasión y de la primera, Junsu se concentró en no pensar, dejarse llevar por el mero instinto, porque si se perdía en sus pensamientos terminaba con la moral destrozada, sintiéndose un asqueroso al permitirse invadir por esos dos

Terminaron y los tres se acostaron en la cama, mirando hacia el techo, Junsu era el único que cubría su cuerpo desnudo con una sábana, casi hasta el cuello, sus ojos estaban brillosos como si estuviera a punto de llorar, pero su mirada estaba vacía, mirando el foco incandescente, Yoochun giró su cabeza hacia él y luego buscó la mirada de Jaejoong, pero éste lo ignoró y se levantó, fue al baño y al cerrar la puerta Yoochun se levantó ligeramente, apoyando su codo en la cama se giró hacia Junsu, estiró su otra mano y le acarició el rostro, lo hizo voltear hacia él, el menor se topó con la sonrisa del mayor

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó fingiendo que le importaba su expresión ausente, Junsu asintió y sonrió un poco —Es muy noble lo que haces —dijo con voz tierna y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego se besaron en los labios —Te prometo que el fin de semana será solo de nosotros dos —dijo convencido y le cerró un ojo, eso animó a Junsu, cuya mirada se iluminó unos instantes

— Gracias —dijo con dulzura y volvieron a besarse. En ese instante salió Jaejoong del baño y los observó, se besaban suavemente, sintió unos terribles celos pero se contuvo de acercarse hecho una furia, suspiró para tranquilizarse y avanzó hacia la cama, el sonido de sus pasos hizo que los dos se dejaran de besar

— ¿Los dejo solos? —preguntó irónicamente, Junsu se preocupó que aquello pudiera desencadenar un problema

— No —respondió rápidamente y cuando Jaejoong se subió en la cama Junsu se acercó y lo besó en los labios de forma dulce, alejándose de él le sonrió

— ¿Te está gustando esto Junsu? —preguntó con interés, el menor asintió

— Me encanta —mintió sin problemas, si quería estar con el hombre que amaba sin poner en riesgo la vida de Jaejoong entonces debía aguantar eso, su segunda opción era mandarlos al demonio a los dos, pero en esos momentos estaba atrapado debido al comportamiento dulce de Yoochun, era incapaz de ver la realidad

— Entonces… —sonriendo se acercó hacia su pecho, bajó la sábana hasta la cintura y comenzó a lamerle la tetilla izquierda, Junsu volteó hacia Yoochun, él sonrió y se acercó para comenzar a besarlo en los labios, enseguida siguió los pasos de Jaejoong y ambos le lamían los pezones, luego comenzando a succionarlos, cada uno se ocupó de uno y Junsu cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo aquella tortura, nuevamente comenzó a abandonarse a sí mismo, intentando no pensar

Junsu tan solo sintió las bocas de ambos besarle el miembro, lamiéndolo luego, después se turnaban para meterlo en sus bocas, al sacarlo de nuevo las lenguas de ambos lo compartían, llevándolo a la gloria, una gloria meramente sexual, porque el corazón de Junsu estaba apagándose poco a poco. La boca de Jaejoong lo succionaba mientras la de Yoochun le lamía los testículos, también los metía a su boca y los chupeteaba, haciéndolo jadear con fuerza. Antes de hacerlo terminar se apartaron, Junsu respiraba agitado, con el rostro completamente sonrojado, miraba sin mirar, se llevó un brazo al rostro y cubrió sus ojos, como si quisiera ocultarlos de la luz de la lámpara del techo

Jaejoong le abrió las piernas y lo penetró de frente, agarrándose de las sábanas con fuerza para poder abalanzarse, mientras Yoochun se acercó a Jaejoong por detrás, le separó los glúteos y lo penetró también, agarrando las rodillas de Junsu, las flexionó y empujó hacia adelante. Los tres gemían apasionadamente, Jaejoong se acostó completamente sobre Junsu y comenzó a besarle el cuello, Junsu se quitó el brazo del rostro y miró a Yoochun, sus gestos torcidos por el placer, compartieron miradas y desearon besarse, como si Jaejoong estorbara, ahí en medio de los dos, Yoochun soltó la rodilla izquierda de Jaejoong y con esa mano la entrelazó con la de Junsu, se apretaron con fuerza cuando Yoochun culminó dentro de Jaejoong y él dentro de Junsu

Yoochun se salió de Jaejoong pero no permitió que éste se saliera de Junsu, por el contrario le pidió que se levantara un poco pero sin salirse, así él dirigió la mano hacia el miembro del menor y lo comenzó a masturbar, Junsu mantenía los ojos cerrados, sintiendo a Jaejoong aún dentro de él y la mano de Yoochun masturbándole, imaginó que no era el mayor de los tres quien estaba dentro, imaginaba que era Yoochun

— Nhgg —jadeó y enseguida gimió con fuerza al sentir el orgasmo, Jaejoong sonrió, le enloquecía esa sensación de su miembro aprisionarse entre las paredes anales de Junsu, succionándole, Yoochun lo besó en la boca y luego lo obligó a limpiar a Junsu con la lengua después que éste terminara en su abdomen

Completamente agotado, Jaejoong se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama, cerró los ojos y se giró hasta quedar con el pecho sobre el colchón, no tardó en quedarse dormido, Junsu suspiró al verlo y se giró hacia Yoochun, abrazándose a su pecho, el mayor no opuso resistencia, por el contrario lo abrazó por la espalda, ambos cerraron los ojos y siguieron los pasos del otro. Ninguno de los tres había cubierto su cuerpo con las sábanas, estaban completamente desnudos.

…

Llegó el fin de semana, Jaejoong salió de la ciudad por un evento familiar, así Yoochun y Junsu no mintieron sobre su "cita", fueron a la isla de Jeju, Yoochun rentó habitación en un lujoso Hotel, Junsu estaba emocionado, no estaba acostumbrado a esos lujos, aunque su familia no era humilde tampoco eran de gran fortuna como la de su amigo

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó al abrir la ventana y que el aire fresco entrara por ella

— Me encanta —dijo emocionado, sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a Yoochun, se colgó de su cuello y se besaron —Gracias por traerme —dijo contento

— Es bueno estando nosotros dos ¿no? ¿o extrañas a Jaejoong? —preguntó con malicia, Junsu sonrió tímidamente

— Aún es incómodo —respondió avergonzado —Sobre todo cuando me besa, no me gusta —confesó

— ¿Te es más incómodo que te bese a que te penetre o te chupe? —preguntó sardónicamente, sonriendo, le gustaba saber que Junsu no disfrutaba de aquellos tríos, disfrutaba pensar que se sentía obligado. El menor asintió, desviando su mirada

— Pero no quiero hablar de eso —sonrió luego de agitar la cabeza —Quiero conocer el Hotel —dijo con ánimo, pero Yoochun se acercó a él y lo sujetó firmemente de la cintura, se besaron y al separarse el mayor intentó comenzar a quitarle la ropa, Junsu lo detuvo

— ¿Qué pasa?

— No es que me desagrade tener sexo contigo pero… ¿Podemos no ponerlo como prioridad? Quisiera que saliéramos un rato —dijo tímidamente

— ¿Cómo una cita?

— Sí —sonrió emocionado, Yoochun soltó una carcajada que lo desconcertó

— Niñerías, somos adultos, hagamos cosas de adultos —respondió divertido, volviendo a hacer la estrategia, lo abrazó de la cintura y comenzó a besarle el cuello, Junsu se dejó tocar, sonrojado, se sintió avergonzado por la respuesta de Yoochun, quizás era verdad y estaba siendo infantil o cursi

— Yoo… Yoochun —se abrazó a su espalda cuando lo sintió tocarle, besándolo, el mayor lo comenzó a desnudar y él se entregó a sus brazos

Entre los brazos de Yoochun, Junsu podía sentir que volaba, pero aquello era un espejismo, el mayor no lo amaba, si acaso lo quería Junsu no podía saberlo, sin embargo disfrutaba aquella sensación de sentirse perdido bajo el cuerpo de Yoochun, inundando sus más recónditos lugares de intimidad, llenándole todos los sentidos

Junsu apretó con fuerza la espalda de Yoochun y arqueó la propia hacia delante cuando sintió humedad dentro de él, provocándose una sensación placentera más profunda, su cuerpo tembló y enseguida sintió el de Yoochun sobre él, jadeó sutilmente al sentir todo el peso del otro sobre su cuerpo pero no le importó, la piel caliente y sudorosa de Yoochun expedía un olor a sexo que le embriagaba por completo, sonrió extasiado

— Cada vez lo haces mejor —halagó Yoochun aunque Junsu no se sintió precisamente halagado, sin embargo sonrió. El mayor salió de él y se bajó de su cuerpo, observó el miembro flojo del menor y sonrió, luego estiró su mano hacia él y lo sujetó

— Yoochun —suspiró Junsu, cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo las caricias sobre su miembro, tardó un poco en despertar por completo, el placer anal de antes había sido tal que su cerebro se había desconectado de la otra parte, sin embargo la experiencia de Yoochun y su maestría para masturbarle habían logrado superar el obstáculo. Ahora se encontraba gimiendo, sintiendo los jalones poco sutiles de Yoochun y su boca rodeándole un pezón, succionando

Agarró con fuerza las sábanas cuando sintió que su miembro explotaba en la mano del otro, emitiendo un sexy gemido que hizo sonreír ampliamente a Yoochun, este soltó su miembro cuando los últimos brotes salieron, se limpió con la sábana y subió hasta toparse con el rostro de Junsu, se miraron a los ojos unos momentos y luego se besaron, al separarse Yoochun se quedó mirando el rostro de Junsu, como si quisiera descifrar algo pero luego apartó la mirada, se acostó completamente sobre la cama, el menor sonrió y se acercó hasta su pecho, se quiso abrazar a él pero el otro lo apartó

— Ahora no —dijo secamente, cerrando sus ojos, Junsu sintió tristeza al oírle decir eso, por lo general Yoochun le permitía acurrucarse en sus brazos después del sexo

— Lo siento —se disculpó con voz triste, pero a Yoochun no le importó. Junsu se acostó del otro lado y miró el techo por unos segundos, luego se quedó dormido

Cuando Junsu despertó, Yoochun continuaba dormido, miró su celular y la hora le indicaba que solo había dormido una hora, el sol estaba poniéndose en el horizonte, Junsu se vistió y salió de la habitación, quería explorar aquel Hotel, llegó hasta la planta baja, ahí había una gran alberca, pero pocas personas se encontraban nadando o afuera, relajado se sentó bajo una de las sombrillas y cerró los ojos

— Buenas noches señor —llamó una voz de hombre, Junsu abrió los ojos y se encontró con un mesero — ¿Le apetece algo?

— Sí, una limonada por favor, con cargo a la habitación 211

— Enseguida —respondió y se marchó

— Que aire tan fresco —cerrando de nuevo los ojos inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había vivido los últimos días, se sentía feliz por tener a Yoochun tan interesado en él, tanto que olvidaba lo que solía suceder cuando juntos se encontraban con Jaejoong. Junsu se entregaba a ellos dos olvidándose de sí mismo, todo con tal que su compañero de piso no intentara suicidarse de nuevo, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que esa era una mentira, Jaejoong había montado un chantaje emocional hacia Yoochun que no tuvo éxito

— Señor, aquí tiene —llegó el mesero con la limonada que Junsu pidió y él sujetó el vaso enseguida, el hombre se marchó, dejándolo solo de nuevo

…

Muy lejos de ahí, en su ciudad natal, Jaejoong había asistido a la boda de una de sus tantas hermanas, pero aunque su cuerpo estaba ahí, su mente estaba en Seúl, con Yoochun, atormentándose si él y Junsu estarían juntos, no quería ser hostigoso y llamar a su supuesto novio, no quería enfadarlo más, pero era una tortura para él imaginarlos juntos sin él

— Si esos dos me están viendo la cara juro que los mato —pensó asustado, mientras bebía copa tras copa de alcohol, aunque tenía mucha resistencia al alcohol comenzaba a marearse por lo rápido que bebía

— Hermano ¿estás bien? —preguntó la más joven de todas, él la miró y sonrió con tanta falsedad que ella se dio cuenta

— Estoy perfecto ¿qué no me ves? —respondió con sarcasmo — Dime tú, ¿no soy perfecto? —preguntó con enojo, dejando muda a su hermana —Entonces dime porque no me prefiere a mí ¿Por qué no me prefiere si lo amo tanto?

— Hermano, basta, te lastimas

— ¡No! Él me lastima a mí y aun así… aun así yo no puedo dejar de amarlo. He sido muy mala persona —casi a punto de llorar se abrazó a su hermana y debido al alcohol casi se cae al suelo pero con esfuerzo ella lo sujetó —He hecho cosas terribles

— No exageres hermano

— Tú no sabes nada —aturdido se separó de su hermana y se alejó sin dejar que ella lo siguiera, fue hasta su auto y se encerró ahí, mientras a unos metros de ahí la fiesta continuaba, pero él no quería saber nada de nadie, solo quería estar encerrado en su propia miseria

…

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche cuando Yoochun abrió los ojos, prendió la luz de la lámpara junto a la cama y no vio a Junsu al otro lado, talló sus ojos y lo buscó con la mirada, sin pararse de la cama

— Junsu ¿estás en el baño? —gritó no demasiado fuerte y no recibió respuesta, así que salió de la cama, fue al baño pero al abrir la puerta todo estaba oscuro y no había rastro del otro — ¿A dónde diablos fue? —enojado fue hasta su ropa y se la colocó, vio el celular de Junsu en la cómoda y no vio necesidad de llevarse el suyo, lo buscaría en todo el maldito Hotel

…

Junsu estiró sus músculos y luego decidió que regresaría a la habitación, pero antes de levantase sintió la presencia de alguien más, hasta su mesa llegó un muchacho alto, fornido y bastante atractivo, vestía solamente un traje de baño corto y sobre los hombros una toalla. El recién llegado sonreía coquetamente, Junsu se sintió atraído hacia él por aquella presencia imponente, pero era solo físico

— Hola —saludó con confianza aquel muchacho

— Hola —contestó Junsu con una sonrisa tímida

— ¿Puedo hacerte compañía? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, Junsu miró a su alrededor y no vio a nadie cerca, luego miró al desconocido

— De hecho estaba por irme —dijo con honestidad

— Quédate un poco más, quiero conocerte —confesó sin pena, luego se sentó en aquella mesa, cerca de Junsu, pero él se sintió incómodo

— Lo siento, yo vine con pareja —ante la incómoda insistencia del extraño Junsu se puso de pie pero el otro también, lo sujetó de la muñeca

— Vamos, estás aquí solito, no te inventes novios —dijo enojado, jaló a Junsu hacia él y este chocó contra el pecho del extraño, el otro aprovechó para sujetarlo del rostro y robarle un beso

Junsu intentó resistirse, comenzando a empujarlo, pero su fuerza era nada comparada a la de aquel hombre, quien aprovechó para abrazarlo con más fuerza por la cintura. En medio de aquel beso forzado el sujeto sintió que alguien lo jalaba con fuerza de la camisa, soltó a Junsu y se topó con el puño directo de Yoochun sobre su cara, aunque él estaba más alto y visiblemente más musculoso, sintió aquel puñetazo con tanta fuerza que cayó al suelo con la nariz rota, miró hacia su atacante y éste lo miraba con tanto odio que se sintió intimidado

— Lárgate o te mato —dijo Yoochun con voz severa, Junsu se sorprendió, nunca había visto aquella mirada en el otro

— Par de imbéciles —dijo enojado el desconocido, se levantó del suelo y se marchó hacia el interior del Hotel

— Yoochun —susurró Junsu, mirando hacia él, en sus ojos tenía un par de lágrimas que no habían logrado deslizarse

— ¿Eres estúpido? —preguntó enojado, mirándolo, Junsu se quedó mudo — ¿Cómo diablos se te ocurrió salir solo?

— Pero no soy ningún niño

— ¡Y mira lo que pasa! —gritó furioso, se acercó a él y lo sujetó con fuerza del cabello, haciéndole la cabeza hacia atrás por la fuerza, Junsu emitió un grito de dolor

— ¡Suéltame idiota! —gritó enojado y le dio una bofetada a Yoochun, él lo soltó enseguida, pero sin dejar de mirarlo con odio. Junsu se acomodó el cabello y retrocedió dos pasos de Yoochun, mirándolo con miedo

— Vamos a la habitación —ordenó con voz moderada

— No, me voy a casa —contestó molesto y le dio la espalda, Yoochun le dio alcance y lo abrazó por detrás, acercando su boca a su oreja

— Vamos a la habitación te dije —ordenó con voz amenazante —No me obligues a llevarte arrastrando

— Está bien —contestó temblando, Yoochun lo soltó y luego le agarró la mano

— Tú por delante —ordenó soltándole la mano y dándole un empujón al frente, temía que si Junsu iba atrás de él aprovechara para marcharse

Junsu obedeció y caminó con miedo hacia la habitación. En todo el trayecto iban callados y el menor de los dos cada vez tenía más miedo de lo que podía pasar una vez que Yoochun cerrara la puerta de la habitación

— Quiero regresar a Seúl —dijo Junsu cuando Yoochun abrió la puerta y esperó a que él entrara primero. Yoochun no respondió y Junsu entró en la habitación, luego él y azotó la puerta, Junsu se comenzó a poner más nervioso, miró a Yoochun y se apeó en una de las paredes, él lo miraba desde la puerta, su mirada de odio no disminuía

— Creí que eras diferente a Jaejoong, pero te ofreces como una ramera —dijo enojado, acercándose lentamente a él

— No digas tonterías, yo no me ofrecí, tú viste que forcejeaba —respondió molesto Junsu, detestaba que lo acusaran de cosas falsas

— No hubieras hablado con él, te observé desde que él se sentó a la mesa, te habrías marchado, pero querías que te tocara —contestó cada vez más enojado, Junsu negó varias veces moviendo su cabeza

— ¡No es verdad! Iba a irme y él me jaló —dijo desesperado, pero en la mirada del otro solo había obsesión

— ¡No me mientas descaradamente! —refutó furioso, se acercó hasta Junsu y le agarró con fuerza el mentón, apretando tanto que los músculos se le replegaron hacia la mandíbula, Junsu emitió un quejido de dolor

— Me lastimas, suéltame —pidió con miedo, pero Yoochun apretó con más fuerza y con su otra mano le empotró el hombro contra la pared

— Eres mío ¿entendiste? Solo mío, nadie puede tocarte sin mi permiso —sentenció sin disminuir la fuerza de sus dos agarres, luego le dio un beso duro en los labios

— Suéltame —pidió Junsu tratando de calmarse cuando él dejó sus labios, pero el otro no obedeció, por el contrario, movió su cabeza un poco para poder besarle el cuello, comenzando a dejar marcas de mordidas, Junsu comenzó a llorar —No, basta —pidió asustado, sintiendo dolor, pero Yoochun no se detuvo, dejaba una herida y luego la lamía, causándole ardor

— Me perteneces, solo a mí —susurró en su oído, Junsu sintió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo y tembló aún más

— Yoochun no… a la fuerza no —suplicó asustado, pero Yoochun no obedeció, le soltó la mandíbula pero la otra mano la usó para separarlo de la pared con brusquedad, le dio media vuelta para tener la espalda a su merced, con la mano derecha le agarró la cabeza y la empujó hacia la pared, Junsu sintió la textura roñosa en su mejilla y emitió un jadeo, intentó librarse de ese agarre pero Yoochun solo restregó su rostro con más fuerza contra la pared

— Te enseñaré a respetar a tu dueño —dijo fríamente

— ¡No soy ningún objeto! —gritó desesperado, pero su respuesta solo hizo enojar más a Yoochun, este no perdió tiempo y con su mano disponible le desabrochó los pantalones, estos cayeron al suelo junto con los calzoncillos —Detente, no quiero

— Claro que quieres —refutó enojado, se desabrochó sus propios pantalones y ropa interior y comenzó a tocarse, restregándose el miembro contra los glúteos de Junsu, comenzó a besarle la espalda, mordiéndolo y lamiendo sus heridas

— Basta, por favor —suplicó pero fue en vano, Yoochun se abrió paso entre sus piernas, penetrándolo con poca sutileza, Junsu se mordió los labios, su cuerpo le traicionaba, estaba excitándose, tenerlo dentro le causaba tanto placer que olvidaba como habían llegado ahí, pero trataba de mantenerse firme, pensando en que eso estaba mal, Yoochun era un bastardo

— Cállate, lo arruinas —sonriendo con malicia soltó el rostro de Junsu y le agarró la cadera con ambas manos, abalanzándose con más fuerza cada vez, llegando hasta el fondo en cada estocada —Delicioso —agachándose le chupeteaba la piel de la espalda, sin disminuir el ritmo, gimiendo enloquecido, luego le mordió el hombro

— No tan fuerte —pidió adolorido, no sabía si sentía más dolor en su ano o donde Yoochun había estado mordiendo, solo sabía que se sentía sucio y asqueroso, detestaba aquel acto parecido a una violación, pero se detestaba a sí mismo por sentirse excitado, estaba confundido

Junsu comenzó a masturbarse, era difícil mantener concentración en ambas zonas, pero continuó, tal vez así olvidaría lo terrible de aquello. Yoochun apretó las caderas del menor cuando se corrió dentro de él, luego Junsu terminó también, llenando de semen la pared, Yoochun se salió de él y le agarró la cabeza, la giró ligeramente hacia atrás para que se dieran un beso, Junsu se lo dio pero luego aprovechó para morderle con fuerza el labio inferior, haciéndolo sangrar, Yoochun se apartó molesto

— Idiota —lo insultó con enojo, Junsu se agachó para subirse los pantalones y se giró hacia él, tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas, pero él las limpió enseguida

— Esto se acabó —sentenció sin culpa —Vete al diablo —dijo enojado, le dio la espalda y fue hacia su maleta para empacar, Yoochun lo miraba desde el mismo lugar, luego subió su ropa

— ¿Me estás terminando? —preguntó con tono de burla, Junsu se giró hacia él y lo miró con determinación —Entonces no me volverás a ver ni el polvo

— Qué bueno —respondió Junsu enojado, dejó de mirarlo y volvió a la maleta para continuar empacando

— Lo siento por Jaejoong, se hundirá cuando sepa que no volverá a verme, es tan patético —se rio divertido, Junsu al oír eso se quedó inmóvil unos instantes

— Hablaré con él, le diré la verdad, que estábamos de acuerdo y que no vales nada, solo estás usándolo —contestó decidido, pero Yoochun rio más fuerte

— ¿Crees que no lo sabe ya? —preguntó en tono irónico —No importa cuánto lo humille, él me ama como una perra fiel, a él no le importa que yo sea un maldito ¿Qué no entiendes? —habló con burla, mirando atento a Junsu, él terminó de empacar y volteó a verlo

— ¿Te divierte eso? —preguntó y el otro asintió

— ¿A ti no?

— Obviamente no —respondió enojado —Me largo —agarró la maleta y avanzó hacia la puerta, pero Yoochun lo detuvo, relamió sus labios para limpiarse la sangre que escurría hasta por su barbilla

— Tú me amas, volverás a mí —dictó convencido, mirándolo a los ojos, Junsu sintió una opresión en el estómago

— No será difícil dejar de hacerlo —respondió con tono arrogante, pero en el fondo sabía que iba a ser muy difícil dejar de amarlo

— Nos veremos pronto

— Lo dudo —respondió enojado, quiso marcharse pero Yoochun le cerró el paso

— Claro que sí, nos veremos en cualquiera de los dos casos —dijo divertido, Junsu lo miró sin entender, pero no preguntó cuáles dos casos —En el funeral de Jaejoong o Volviendo hacer un trío —contestó sin que le preguntaran —Dudo que dejes morir a tu amiguito fácilmente

— Maldito

— Está en ti, yo no responderé a sus llamadas, no lo volveré a ver hasta que seas tú quien me busque, suplicarás porque vuelva a tocarlo, y eso solo pasará si estás tú en medio —dispuso como si tuviera control sobre él y Jaejoong, Junsu sintió que un helado escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo

Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos, luego Junsu pasó de lado, ésta vez Yoochun no lo detuvo, dejó que se marchara, quedándose él solo en la habitación, enojado fue hacia la lámpara y la estrelló contra el suelo

¡Maldita sea! Éste fin de semana no salió como planee —se quejó con frustración, su plan era pasarla bien con Junsu para que éste confiara cada vez más en él, pero ahora había pasado todo lo contrario, solo esperaba que sus palabras se volvieran realidad y que Junsu volviera a sus brazos para evitar que la inminente desgracia se cerniera sobre Jaejoong

* * *

¿Qué les parece hasta ahora? este fanfic es sucio, sucio, sucio y podría ponerse peor xD perdón! Junsu se hundirá, tanto que cuando llegue su momento, Yoochun se arrepentirá de todo, eso se los prometo


	10. El sentido de mi vida

**Capítulo 10. El sentido de mi vida**

Junsu volvió de su fallido fin de semana con Yoochun con el ánimo por los suelos, sintiéndose un completo idiota, se había dejado envolver por las mentiras de ese nefasto hombre al que por desgracia seguía amando, ahora más que nunca, debido a todos aquellos momentos juntos, aunque muchos de ellos con Jaejoong estorbándoles

Bufó enojado, frustrado, pero se contuvo de no romper cuantas cosas se toparon en su camino de la puerta a la habitación, aventó su maleta y se tiró en la cama, lloró de pura frustración, ni siquiera se sentía triste, tampoco era coraje, tan solo frustración, sin embargo su llanto no duró mucho, se levantó de la cama y se desvistió, sintiendo con todas sus fuerzas que requería de un baño

Tan solo recordar las manos de Yoochun sobre él, los besos y aquel insano forcejeo por hacerlo suyo, lo cual terminó en una especie de violación pero, ¿podía realmente llamarla violación si una parte de él disfrutó de aquella intromisión? Del roce de su miembro en sus paredes anales que tan bien le hizo sentir. Solo de recordarlo se sentía indigno, sucio, estaba decepcionado de él mismo

Se jabonó el cuerpo por más de tres veces, su baño duró más de media hora pero aún se sentía sucio, mancillado. Se envolvió la toalla en la cintura y regresó a la habitación, antes de vestirse revisó su celular, tenía una llamada perdida de Hani, miró la notificación con indiferencia, luego aventó el celular hacia la cama, se vistió con ropa para dormir e intentó conciliar el sueño, teniendo éxito casi una hora después, en la cuál no dejó de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido

…

Al día siguiente Jaejoong volvió a casa temprano, antes de las diez ya estaba preparándose algo de desayunar, con una terrible resaca machacándole el cerebro. Bebió agua como desquiciado debido a la deshidratación de su alcoholizada noche. Huyó sin siquiera despedirse de sus padres y sus hermanas, no tenía cara para mirarles a los ojos, no cuando no dejaba de pensar en Yoochun, en lo mucho que deseaba ser tocado por él

Terminó de prepararse algo para comer y se preparó también un café, luego fue con ambas cosas hacia el comedor y se sentó. A los pocos minutos Junsu salió de su habitación, no había oído llegar a su compañero de piso. Los dos compartieron mirada antes que Junsu entrara en el baño, apenas si se saludaron

— ¿Habrá pasado aquí la noche Yoochun? —se preguntó Jaejoong sintiéndose terriblemente celoso. Sin esperar nada se levantó de la silla y se asomó, pero la habitación de Junsu estaba sola, suspiró aliviado

— ¿Se te perdió algo? —preguntó Junsu a espaldas de Jaejoong, él se giró deprisa y sonrió nervioso — ¿O esperabas ver a Yoochun desnudo bajo mis sábanas?

— La verdad sí —respondió sinceramente. Junsu sintió lástima por él

— Jaejoong, lo he pensado, ven —dijo de pronto Junsu y avanzó hacia el comedor, Jaejoong le siguió, sentándose donde estaba antes, Junsu se sentó justo al lado

— Dime ¿Qué pasa?

— Yo creo que las cosas entre ustedes están bien, ya no me necesitan ahí en medio —dijo con tacto, esperando una reacción negativa de Jaejoong, pero él sonrió

— Sí, eso creo

— ¿De verdad? Esperaba algo de dignidad de tu parte —respondió sardónicamente, al mayor le pareció un poco extraño esa forma de hablar

— ¿Dignidad? Supongo que a ti te sobra ¿no? —contestó en tono altanero, Junsu se sonrojó sobremanera pero lo miró con el ceño fruncido

— Al menos no me arrastro hacia él como zorra —espetó con molestia, pero en un tono que Jaejoong jamás había visto en él, eso lo sorprendió, percibía un cambio en Junsu, su compañero poco a poco perdía su nobleza

— Peleo por el hombre que amo de la mejor forma que sé, ¿eso es malo? —la mirada de Jaejoong hizo que Junsu se sintiera mínimamente culpable de sus palabras

— Tú lo llevas al extremo —respondió luego de unos momentos, después se levantó de la silla y lo observó fijamente —Estás a tiempo, déjalo, se ha vuelto un vicio para ti, como esas drogas que consumes —espetó con preocupación, Jaejoong tragó saliva y se quedó callado mirándolo —Jaejoong, eres hermoso —dijo estirando su mano hasta levantarle la cara ligeramente sujetándolo por la barbilla —Hay tantos hombres que seguramente están tras de ti, encuentra algo mejor

— No —respondió tajantemente —Lo quiero a él, para bien o para mal

— Para mal, créeme, te destruirá… no, nos destruirá

— Algo pasó ¿no? —preguntó Jaejoong deshaciéndose del agarre, Junsu lo miró sin responder, nervioso — ¿Por qué tan de repente? Algo pasó entre ustedes, dime que pasó, ¿Por qué de pronto esas palabras?

— Nada —mintió al instante

— ¿Nada? Entonces dime ¿Cuándo nuestro próximo encuentro?

— Ya te dije que lo dejo, sigan ustedes, o aléjate también tú, el cuál es mi consejo final —dijo finalmente y se alejó

— Junsu ¿cómo lo haces? —preguntó antes que su compañero se apartara totalmente, el menor continuaba dándole la espalda

— ¿Qué cosa?

— No dejar que te consuma… pretender que puedes solo alejarte… dime como lo haces porque yo no puedo escapar, no quiero escapar —la voz del mayor se quebró un poco al final, el corazón de Junsu se aceleró descontroladamente

— No lo sé —respondió asustado — ¿Realmente lo hago? —se preguntó, aunque en voz alta, Jaejoong no entendió porque lo decía, pero en la mente de Junsu cavilaba esa posibilidad, la de que realmente no se estaba alejando por convicción, sino que huía por miedo, terror a convertirse en quien no era y terminar como Jaejoong

Sin decirse más nada, Junsu continuó y se encerró en su habitación, aquella mañana de domingo fue tortuosa, debía buscar la manera de acomodar la balanza, de equilibrar lo que estaba mal en su vida, pero su mente se empeñaba en pensar en Yoochun, en necesitarlo, pero Junsu se negaba a admitirlo, sentía miedo de acabar como Jaejoong, arrastrándose hacia Yoochun. Aturdido decidió refugiarse como siempre en su novia, la llamó y citó para comer, luego irían al cine, pensaba así distraerse

Los planes de Junsu fracasaron, estar con Hani solo consiguió frustrarlo más, antes la chica al menos lo distraía con sus pláticas un poco sonsas, debía admitir que era divertida y no como esas bonitas tontas sin cerebro, ella tenía sustancia, pero cada vez sentía menos afecto por las mujeres, no le interesaba ni siquiera tener amigas, su mundo comenzaba a hacerse pequeño, aunque tal vez ni siquiera se daba cuenta

Regresó al departamento luego de dejar a su novia en casa, ya era de noche, aunque no demasiado. Agotado entró en el departamento, escuchó ruidos en la habitación de su compañero y supuso que estaba ahí, aunque ignoraba si solo o acompañado, sencillamente no le importaba. Desde la plática de la mañana no se habían vuelto a hablar. Junsu se tiró en la cama luego de quitarse los zapatos, desabrochó su pantalón y se quedó tan solo con una camisa y la ropa interior, cerró los ojos y aunque era temprano intentó dormir

La puerta de su habitación se abrió sigilosamente, luego la luz fue prendida, Junsu abrió los ojos rápidamente, no se había dormido profundamente, lamentó no haberle colocado el seguro, Jaejoong estaba en la puerta, mirándolo, sonreía con euforia y se acercó enseguida a la cama, sin darle tiempo a Junsu de reaccionar, se subió y acercó a su compañero de forma gatuna

— ¿Qué diablos haces? —preguntó confundido—

— Junsu —dijo con voz tenue, mirándolo, avanzó hacia él de bruces hasta colocarse encima de su cuerpo, aunque no del todo sobre él, Junsu lo miró con sorpresa, sintiendo muy cerca su aliento

— Bájate, ya —ordenó con voz dura, pero Jaejoong sonrió, estiró su cuello y le besó en los labios, Junsu lo apartó de un manotazo —Dije que te bajes —repitió

— Hagámoslo, sin Yoochun —dijo con voz sensual, relamiéndose los labios

— No

— ¿Por qué? Si ya te he hecho mío —rio divertido, intentando buscar de nuevo sus labios pero Junsu apartó la cabeza

— ¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó confundido, luego miró su brazo izquierdo y lo notó, la marca de un pinchazo mal hecho, fijó la mirada en los ojos de Jaejoong —Estás drogado —dijo enojado, agarró el brazo del mayor y lo jaló hacia él agresivamente, lo miró de cerca — ¿Qué te inyectaste? —preguntó molesto, lo agarró de los hombros y lo empujó, Jaejoong cayó sobre el colchón de espaldas y se rio

— A la mujer maravilla —dijo en broma para decirle que había sido heroína, luego se volvió a reír, Junsu se levantó de la cama y lo miró con compasión

— Ay Jaejoong —dijo con tono de desaprobación —Espero haya sido una aguja nueva —dijo preocupado

— Claro —respondió tranquilamente Jaejoong — ¿O no? —se volvió a reír, luego miró hacia Junsu —No tengo SIDA… ¿O sí? —riendo con menos euforia cerró los ojos

Junsu lo miró fijamente y luego tragó saliva, pensando seriamente en esas palabras, nunca se lo había planteado y con ellos siempre había tenido sexo sin condón. Sintiéndose más enojado que antes chasqueó los dientes, se pasó una mano por el cabello y un sentimiento extraño de desesperación lo invadió, buscó su teléfono celular y salió de la habitación, dejando a Jaejoong medio dormido sobre su cama

— Contesta —dijo Junsu con insistencia luego de que su tercera llamada no fuera contestada, marcó una cuarta, sin rendirse. La voz de Yoochun al otro lado sonó bastante divertida

— Sabía que no resistirías —dijo el mayor de los dos con diversión

— No llamo por eso idiota

— Tranquilo —respondió Yoochun burlonamente —Dime entonces a que se debe tu honorable llamada

— Jaejoong se inyecta heroína

— Sí ¿Y?

— ¿Lo sabías?

— Claro, aunque eso era antes

— ¿Cómo que antes? —preguntó enojado

— Antes de que le enseñara que es mejor el cannabis —respondió cínicamente, Junsu se molestó mucho más

— ¡Idiota! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que se inyectaba?

— Tú vives con él ¿no era más fácil enterarse?

— Pues no lo supe —refutó rápidamente, nervioso — ¿Y si tiene SIDA? ¿Hepatitis? —preguntó desesperado, realmente asustado. El silencio del otro lado lo confundió aún más, sintió deseos de vomitar

— Oh cielos, no lo había pensado —respondió finalmente Yoochun, con una seriedad tan marcada que Junsu sintió escalofríos, pero casi al instante escuchó una risa del otro lado, eso lo molestó mucho más

— ¿De qué te ríes idiota? Tal vez nos contagió algo —dijo con angustia

— ¿Crees que soy imbécil? No me follo a cualquier tipo que apenas si conozco, menos a uno que se inyecta sin antes asegurarme que está limpio —explicó con arrogancia, Junsu se sintió aliviado —Aunque en todo este tiempo no había vuelto a las agujas, seguramente acaba de conseguir esa heroína

— Eres lo peor ¿sabes? Ustedes dos están locos, necesitan ayuda —espetó con coraje y le colgó antes que pudiera agregar algo a la conversación. Junsu regresó a su habitación y vio a Jaejoong aun sobre la cama, miraba el techo y con la mano estirada hacia arriba parecía que quería tocar la luz

— Mira Junsu, mi mano —dijo Jaejoong con fascinación, Junsu se acercó a él y lo jaló del brazo hasta que pudo ponerlo de pie — ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó cuando el menor lo jaló hacia fuera de la habitación, fueron a la del mayor

— ¿Dónde está? La aguja —preguntó enojado, Jaejoong apenas iba a responder cuando él mismo la vio, efectivamente había sido nueva porque estaba ahí la bolsa

— ¿Quieres? —preguntó divertido, intentando acercarse a él pero Junsu lo apartó bruscamente, mirándolo con lástima

— ¿Por qué lo haces Jaejoong? ¿Es por Yoochun?

— Porque se siente bien —respondió sonriendo con somnolencia

— Mañana vamos a ir a hacernos unos exámenes, no comas nada —dijo con un poco más de tranquilidad, aunque Yoochun le aseguraba que su compañero estaba limpio no era suficiente para él

— No quiero —dijo en tono infantil

— Veinticinco días, tres meses y seis meses —explicó el menor los tiempos en que debían hacerse las pruebas de VIH, pero a Jaejoong no parecía importarle

— ¿Y lo haremos?

— No, entiende —respondió enojado, agarró la aguja y la bolsa donde estaba para deshacerse de ellas en el baño, luego de asegurarse que no quedaba expuesta, cuando volvió a la habitación de Jaejoong este dormía sobre la cama, Junsu se acercó a él y con su mano le tocó la frente, su temperatura parecía normal —Estúpido —suspirando cansado apagó la luz y volvió a su habitación, quedándose dormido pronto.

A la mañana siguiente Junsu salió de su habitación y Jaejoong aún no se levantaba, él tenía que ir a la Universidad pero aún era temprano, fue hasta su habitación y aún dormía, en la posición que lo había dejado, Junsu lo levantó moviéndolo con fuerza

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó aturdido, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz

— Levántate, te dije que iríamos a hacernos pruebas —respondió de mala gana, Jaejoong frunció el entrecejo y lo miró confundido

— ¿Qué? ¿Cuáles pruebas?

— ¿Cómo cuáles? VIH y cuantas sean necesarias y ver si no te has contagiado de algo por culpa de esas mierdas que te inyectas —respondió enojado

— No comparto agujas, siempre son nuevas—respondió con fastidio —Y nunca lo hago sin condón, bueno, salvo con ustedes —explicó campalmente

— No me importa, vamos a ir

— No tienes nada, ni Yoochun ¿o sí? —preguntó arqueando una ceja

— Más vale, no está de más —contestó, molestándose

— Si así dejas de joder —accedió finalmente, Junsu suspiró aliviado.

Salieron del departamento y fueron a una clínica privada, pidieron la prueba anónima. En todo momento no se hablaron, Jaejoong estaba enojado y Junsu quería parecer indiferente pero estaba muy molesto, aunque no decía nada, la enfermera los miraba con un poco de desprecio aunque se notaba que intentaba no hacerlo

— Listo, se pueden ir, regresen en la fecha que viene ahí —dijo extendiéndoles una nota —Con ese folio sin necesidad de nombres

— Gracias —Junsu agarró la nota y la guardó en su pantalón, ambos caminaron hacia la entrada de la clínica, finalmente se hablaron

— ¿Te vas a la escuela?

— Sí —respondió secamente

— Ya que venimos en tu auto déjame en el departamento

— No puedo, se me hace tarde —contestó con frialdad, Jaejoong se molestó

— Tú me trajiste

— Si no fueras un adicto inmaduro no estaríamos aquí —reclamó con enojo, el otro se quedó callado, mirándolo —Y de una vez te digo, vuelves a llevar esa mierda y te echo del departamento, no me importa dejarte en la calle —sentenció seriamente, su compañero tan solo asintió —Si yo fuera tú buscaría ayuda

— No soy un adicto, tenía mucho sin inyectarme nada —se defendió enseguida

— Así fuera una vez en la vida, está mal, además te he visto fumar marihuana

— Es muy poco

— Ni lo más mínimo, no mientras vivas en el mismo techo que yo —regañó de nuevo, fastidiado

— Ya, está bien —contestó Jaejoong encogiéndose de hombros

— Me voy, nos vemos en la noche

— Sí, ten buen día

— Tú también —respondió tranquilamente y se adelantó a Jaejoong, el mayor solo lo observó marcharse, de pronto sintió una extraña sensación, pero agradable, en la boca del estómago

— Es extraño que se preocupe así por mí —pensó abatido —Después de todo lo que he hecho —continuó, reflexionando. Jaejoong recordó la primera vez que se acostó con Yoochun, la única donde el menor usó condón, después de eso le pagó todas las pruebas habidas y por haber de enfermedades de transmisión sexual, pretextando que a la larga gastaría más en condones de lo que podían costarle todas juntas, pero todo eso había sucedido de forma tan fría y pensando más en su beneficio que en el de él, por lo que ahora Jaejoong se sentía un poco culpable respecto a Junsu.

…

Junsu llegó por la noche al departamento, Jaejoong se encontraba haciendo la cena, al verlo llegar le sonrió ampliamente y lo confundió un poco, su compañero casi parecía el mismo que cuando le conoció, tenía buen humor y lo miraba como quien recibe a un hermano, el menor de los dos lo miró con desconfianza, pensando que esa felicidad podía deberse al uso de drogas

— Hola Junsu —saludó el mayor, animoso

— Hola —respondió secamente

— ¿Tienes hambre? Siéntate, ya casi está —dijo antes de darle la espalda y volver a la estufa, Junsu lo miró de espaldas mientras se sentaba, luego de dejar su mochila en otra de las sillas del comedor —Aquí tienes —dijo Jaejoong poco después, llevando un plato con la cena —Agua

— Sí, por favor

— Ten —dijo el mayor al dejar el vaso con agua sobre la mesa, luego volvió a la cocina por su comida y se sentó a la mesa con Junsu. Ambos comieron en silencio

— ¿Qué mosca te picó? —preguntó Junsu finalmente luego de minutos de mucha incertidumbre, Jaejoong sonrió

— Nada, solo estoy siendo amable ¿es raro?

— Sí —respondió de mala gana

— Hoy amaneciste de muy mal humor —observó Jaejoong, su compañero lo miró con desconfianza, ¿es que acaso su compañero había olvidado todas las que le hizo? ¿o por qué actuaba de esa forma?

— Tú amaneciste raro —contestó enojado

— Solo quería agradecerte lo de esta mañana, no volveré a inyectarme nada, te lo prometo —dijo con sinceridad, mirándolo a los ojos, Junsu asintió, con el rostro menos rígido

— Es por tu bien —dijo antes de comer los últimos bocados, bebió del agua y se levantó de la mesa, agarró luego su mochila —Y ya que estás de buen humor, lava los trastos —dijo de forma autoritaria, Jaejoong asintió, con una sonrisa

Junsu entró en su habitación y suspiró, sintiéndose un poco más relajado, debido a aquella calma que se respiraba en el departamento pero ¿cuánto duraría? ¿Cuánto resistiría Jaejoong antes de volverse loco de nuevo por ver a Yoochun? ¿Cuánto duraría sin necesitarlo desesperadamente, de eso tenía miedo Junsu

En la cocina, Jaejoong terminaba de lavar los trastos, volvió a su habitación y se encerró ahí, bajo la almohada de su cama tenía un poco de alcohol, whisky en una pequeña botella metálica, la abrió y bebió dos tragos

— Nada de inyecciones —dijo con una sonrisa y luego dio dos sorbos más al alcohol en la botella

…

Yoochun se encontraba en su casa, había pedido a la enfermera que se llevara a su madre lejos, esos días no tenía ánimo de soportarla, con sus demencias y miedos, cada día la soportaba menos, pero en el testamento de la abuela se especificaba que la mujer no fuera internada en ningún acilo y hospital, además Yoochun era su responsable legal, así que era imposible deshacerse de ella para siempre

Dentro de su habitación tenía la televisión prendida, pero no veía absolutamente nada, tan solo pensaba, dándole vueltas al asunto, ¿Cómo podía recuperar a su par de perras? Con Jaejoong no había problema, sabía cómo manipularlo, incluso aunque últimamente Jaejoong se mostraba un poco menos estúpido, como si Junsu cada vez le causara mayor empatía, eso lo preocupaba un poco, pero aun así sabía que podía manipularlo, su mayor problema era Junsu, sobre todo después de lo que pasó en la isla de Jeju

— Maldita sea, todo por culpa de ese loco —dijo con enfado, sin pensar que sus celos también fueron causantes de todo lo que pasó

Enojado miró su teléfono, pensó en llamarle a Jaejoong, pero no podía decirle de su fin de semana planeado con Junsu, así que mejor se le ocurrió otra idea. Ignoraría a su perra número uno, así la perra número dos vería con desesperación como poco a poco Jaejoong volvía a caer bajo hasta arrastrarse a sus pies. Yoochun sonrió con morbo, aquel era el plan perfecto y la venganza perfecta contra Junsu por haberlo dejado

…

Una semana después, para Jaejoong fue bastante extraño no saber de Yoochun, le mandaba mensajes y nunca fueron contestados, las llamadas se iban directo al buzón, como si las ignorara, lo cual le comenzaba a inquietar, pero no quería preguntar, algo le decía que Junsu sabía la razón, pero no se atrevía a encararlo

Dos días después, Junsu volvió a la clínica por los resultados, en compañía de Jaejoong, ya que cada quien debía recoger los propios, se sentaron en la sala de espera y abrieron los sobres, las manos del menor temblaban, pero Jaejoong estaba tranquilo, seguro de que no tenía nada malo

— Seronegativo —dijo Jaejoong con gesto triunfante, mirando hacia Junsu, él también había visto lo mismo en su resultado y sin responder al otro tan solo sonrió aliviado —Negativo también para hepatiti ¿contento? Te dije que no compartía jeringas —completó cuando abrió el otro sobre, Junsu vio lo mismo en el suyo

— Era mejor prevenir —respondió Junsu encogiéndose de hombros

— ¿Prevenir? Eso hubieras hecho antes de la primera vez con nosotros —dijo con burla, a Junsu no le pareció gracioso su comentario, Jaejoong lo percibió y mejor se calló, el menor se levantó y le dio la espalda a Jaejoong

— Regresaré al departamento, tú haz lo que quieras —dijo antes de comenzar a marcharse, Jaejoong se levantó y caminó rápido hasta alcanzarlo

— Me voy contigo, llegamos juntos ¿no?

— Como quieras —contestó indiferente. Ambos llegaron hasta el auto y subieron, al principio iban en silencio

— ¿Has hablado con Yoochun? —preguntó Jaejoong inesperadamente, Junsu no supo que contestar de momento, o mejor dicho, no supo como reaccionar

— No —contestó tajantemente, sin parecer obvio que seguía molesto por lo que pasó en la isla de Jeju

— ¿No crees que es extraño? ¿No quieres verlo?

— No realmente

— Junsu… ese fin de semana que fui a la boda de mi hermana ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? ¿Pelearon? Lo hicieron sin mí ¿verdad? —preguntó con desesperación, aunque no tanta, Junsu tragó saliva duramente

— No, tuve muchas cosas que hacer de la Universidad, no nos vimos —mintió con un poco de dificultad, pero Jaejoong no se dio cuenta que era una mentira y suspiró aliviado

— Quiero verlo ¿vamos a su casa? —preguntó tranquilamente, Junsu negó enseguida, en silencio — ¿Por qué?

— Debo estudiar, ve tú si quieres —contestó un poco molesto

— ¿No te importa? ¿Incluso si lo hacemos?

— No, hazlo con él si quieres —contestó indiferente, aunque muy en el fondo eso lo hacía sentirse terriblemente celoso

— Entonces me bajo aquí, tomaré un taxi a su casa —dijo con buen ánimo, hace días que esperaba por estar solo con Yoochun, sentir solamente su piel, sus besos

— Está bien —contestó de mala gana, se apeó y detuvo el auto, Jaejoong abrió la puerta y giró la cabeza hacia Junsu

— Gracias —sonrió con alegría y se acercó a él, le besó la mejilla, Junsu volteó a verlo confundido, Jaejoong salió del auto —Adiós —dijo antes de cerrar la puerta, Junsu no dijo nada, solo se alejó, mirando por el retrovisor a Jaejoong

— Espero que no le diga nada ese idiota de Yoochun, ahora Jaejoong parece estable emocionalmente —pensó mientras conducía

…

Jaejoong llegó hasta la casa de Yoochun y timbró, por el reflejo del cristal que tenía la puerta además de la madera, vio su rostro y se acomodó el cabello, recordó a Junsu diciéndole que era hermoso y que podía tener al hombre que quisiera a sus pies, entonces pensó con tristeza que solo quería tener así a Yoochun, pero su amante no estaba loco por él, aunque fuera hermoso

— Yoochun, si no fueras tan imbécil y yo tan dependiente de ti —pensó con tristeza, luego volvió a timbrar porque no obtuvo respuesta, esperó un poco más y timbró una tercera — ¿Habrá salido?

Jaejoong retrocedió unos pasos y miró la fachada hacia arriba, pero no vio nada, ni siquiera una sombra

— Esperaré un poco aquí —dijo aún de buen humor, se sentó en los escalones que separaban la puerta de entrada y la cochera

Yoochun miraba divertido a través de la cámara de seguridad, el monitor estaba en la cocina, ahí pudo ver en una de las cuatro vistas a Jaejoong, sentado en el suelo, seguramente esperándolo a que volviera de algún lugar, sin saber que estaba ahí dentro de la casa, riéndose de él

…

Eran casi las once de la noche cuando Junsu vio su reloj y pensó en Jaejoong, seguramente Yoochun y él pasaron una mañana y una tarde llena de sexo, no pudo evitar sentir celos, lo deseaba, quería estar con él, fundirse en su boca, sentirlo dentro, invadiendo todos los rincones de su intimidad, pero no iba a sucumbir a esos deseos, porque aún tenía dignidad por la cual luchar y estaba decidido a enterrar ese amor maldito e insano que sentía por Yoochun, así le costara semanas, meses o años

Junsu salió del baño y en ese momento Jaejoong entraba al departamento, se le veía decaído y triste, el menor no entendió que pasaba y se acercó a él

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó preocupado

— No estaba y nunca llegó —respondió cabizbajo — ¿Se habrá marchado de la ciudad? —preguntó desesperado, Junsu retrocedió un paso, cuando Jaejoong mostraba esa mirada obsesiva le daba miedo

— Tal vez salió por algo de su mamá, no te preocupes —contestó encogiéndose de hombros —Mejor duérmete, descansa

— ¿De verdad lo crees?

— Sí, de verdad —mintió, aunque en su mente revoloteaban las últimas palabras que Yoochun le dijo: " _Está en ti, yo no responderé a sus llamadas, no lo volveré a ver hasta que seas tú quien me busque, suplicarás porque vuelva a tocarlo, y eso solo pasará si estás tú en medio"_ —Ese maldito —pensó con enojo, mirando a su compañero que mostraba aquella mirada vacía.

…

Varios días después. En repetidas ocasiones Jaejoong buscó a Yoochun en su casa y obtuvo el mismo resultado, Nada. Desesperado bebía cada día, a escondidas de Junsu, se encerraba en su habitación y ahí quedaba tirado casi cada noche, cuando Junsu se iba a la Universidad no lo veía en la mañana y así no lo veía con tan terribles resacas

— Te necesito mi amor, responde mis llamadas —escribió Jaejoong en un mensaje y se lo envió a Yoochun, era el quinto mensaje de la mañana —Espero esta vez sí respondas —pensó con poco entusiasmo.

Llegó la noche y Junsu llegó de la Universidad, había pasado después de clases a la biblioteca del campus a leer un poco, se sentía fastidiado de ver a Jaejoong tan desesperado cada día, esperando porque Yoochun le respondiera aunque fuera uno solo de sus mensajes

Jaejoong tenía muchos días sin cocinar nada, casi siempre comía fuera o pedía algo para entrega, pero el mayor no comía mucho de lo que él pedía, comenzaba a verlo un poco más delgado y le preocupó que Jaejoong no se preocupara, ya que por lo general era muy vanidoso con su apariencia

La puerta de la habitación de Junsu se abrió, hacía mucho que no le colocaba el seguro, el menor dormía tranquilamente, boca arriba, con un libro sobre el vientre y su mano derecha sobre ese libro, había dejado la luz prendida. Jaejoong lo observó fijamente, tenía puesta la ropa con la que salió a la Universidad en la mañana, se acercó sigilosamente a la cama por un lado y le quitó el libro, dejándolo cuidadosamente en la cómoda, Junsu apenas si se movió

— Junsu —susurró mientras lo observaba, dirigió su mano hacia los labios del menor y los acarició con dos dedos, deslizándolos luego hacia abajo, acarició la barbilla y bajó por el pecho, usó uno solo para redondearle el pezón derecho, Junsu se removió un poco en su lugar, sin despertar. El mayor deslizó ese mismo dedo hacia abajo hasta el ombligo, lo introdujo sutilmente por encima de la ropa y se mordió el labio inferior

Jadeó al sentir su dedo dentro del ombligo de Junsu y dejó de importarle tratar de ser sutil, llevó ambas manos a la pretina del pantalón y se lo comenzó a desabrochar, haciéndolo de manera diestra, introdujo su mano por debajo de la ropa interior y le sujetó el miembro, comenzando a acariciárselo. Junsu jadeó incómodo y abrió un poco los ojos, sin entender lo que sucedía en un inicio, hasta que despertó lo suficiente para darse cuenta

— ¿Qué diablos? —preguntó aturdido, mirando a Jaejoong sentado a su costado, con la mano dentro de su pantalón, tocándolo

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó con una amplia sonrisa, Junsu le agarró la mano por la muñeca con fuerza y la sacó de su pantalón

— ¡No me toques así! —gritó enojado, acomodándose enseguida el pantalón —Sal de aquí, ahora —ordenó

— Hagámoslo Junsu —suplicó, acercándose un poco a él

— ¿Sigues con eso? —preguntó molesto, se sentó en la cama y suspiró —Basta Jaejoong por favor —dijo de forma amable pero aún molesto

— Lo necesito Junsu, por favor —volvió a suplicar, se recorrió un poco hacia arriba en la cama y estiró su mano hacia el pecho del menor, la colocó ahí —Te necesito —susurró acercándose, hasta llegar a su oreja —Házmelo —volvió a susurrar, Junsu no se movió, tan solo sintió un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, miró de reojo a Jaejoong, el mayor comenzó a besarle la oreja, luego atrás de ésta y bajó al cuello, Junsu cerró los ojos

— No —respondió tajantemente, pero dejando que los labios de Jaejoong saborearan la piel de su cuello

— Por favor —susurró sobre su piel, con la mano izquierda bajó hasta su entrepierna y lo acarició por encima de la ropa

— Que no —abriendo los ojos le colocó ambas manos sobre el pecho y lo alejó, Jaejoong lo miró con ojos brillosos y suplicantes

— ¡Tú no entiendes!

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué eres adicto al sexo también? —espetó con enojo, intentó levantarse de la cama pero Jaejoong le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos y le robó un beso rápido, Junsu lo apartó enseguida —No me beses —dijo limpiándose los labios

— Sin besos, pero tengamos sexo —contestó enseguida, volviendo a acercarse a él lo abrazó con fuerza —Te lo ruego

— Jaejoong, ten dignidad ¿Por qué me suplicas por sexo? Mastúrbate si quieres, déjame tranquilo —dijo con enojo y se levantó de la cama, empujándolo para que lo soltara, se acercó a la puerta que estaba abierta y la sujetó —Salte

— No me importa la dignidad ¿Qué no entiendes? —contestó enojado, se acercó hasta él y le sujetó los hombros, lo empujó hacia la pared y Junsu soltó la puerta, se miraron a los ojos — ¿No te ha gustado todo lo que hemos hecho? —preguntó mirándolo casi con ternura, Junsu tragó saliva — ¿Vas a decirme que no te hago sentir nada? ¿Acaso no lo hago bien?

— Jaejoong, basta —le volteó la cabeza y miró hacia la nada, pero eso el mayor lo aprovechó para besarle el cuello, Junsu cerró los ojos y empuñó las manos

— Pídeme que te la chupe —susurró cerca de su oído y a Junsu se le estremeció todo —Quiero que te corras en mi cara —volvió a susurrar, el menor sintió que algo se movía dentro de su pantalón, giró su cabeza de nuevo a Jaejoong y lo miró a los ojos cuando Jaejoong dejó de besarle el cuello, su respiración se agitó

— Chúpamela —dijo con voz excitada, el eco de su voz resonó dentro de su cerebro, no entendía como cayó, no entendía porque lo dijo, pero Jaejoong sonrió emocionado, llevó sus manos hasta el pantalón de Junsu y se lo desabrochó, cayendo a sus pies, el mayor bajó enseguida, hincándose rápidamente frente a él —No espera —contradijo arrepentido, pero era tarde, Jaejoong le bajó la ropa interior y notó como su miembro ya estaba erecto

Jaejoong comenzó a lamerlo por la punta, mientras su mano acariciaba el vientre del menor, Junsu se resignó y observó el trabajo del mayor, mirando atento, la lengua de Jaejoong trabajaba deslizándose por toda la extensión, hasta bajar a los testículos, los lamió mientras con el dedo índice sobre la punta daba algunas caricias, luego lo comenzó a masturbar al mismo tiempo que le chupeteaba los testículos. Junsu jadeaba, excitado, intentando no pensar, cerró los ojos cuando Jaejoong lo metió a su boca y comenzó a succionar, Junsu llevó sus manos a la cabeza del mayor y le guio en los movimientos, comenzando a gemir

— Jae… Jaejoong ¡aahh! Ngh —sintiendo un agradable calor en el interior se corrió enseguida, su compañero lo sacó a tiempo y se embarró el rostro con el semen, usando su mano para sacar las últimas gotas, se acarició la boca con el pene de Junsu, lamiendo los rastros del líquido sobre este, chupeteó la punta aprovechando la sensibilidad del menor y le provocó otro espasmo

— Sabes tan exquisito —sonrió lascivamente, relamiéndose los labios comió del semen, tomó de su mejilla un poco con dos dedos y los lamió, miró hacia arriba y buscó los ojos de Junsu, el menor desvió la mirada, avergonzado — ¿Puedo masturbarme frente a ti? —pidió mientras se ponía de pie

— ¿Qué? —preguntó confundido, comenzando a levantarse los pantalones y la ropa interior —Te dejé hacerme sexo oral, ya deberías estar satisfecho

— Me gusta que me miren —respondió seriamente, Junsu tragó saliva

— ¿Y me dejarás en paz? —preguntó enojado, Jaejoong asintió, con una sonrisa —Está bien, tócate si quieres —accedió al fin, el mayor sonrió y comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones, se sentó a la orilla de la cama de Junsu y este lo observó desde la pared cerca de la puerta, no se había movido de ahí. Jaejoong sacó su miembro por arriba de la ropa interior, sin bajarse la prenda de la parte de atrás, comenzó a tocarse lentamente, mirando a Junsu, él lo miraba también

— Mira hacia abajo —pidió al notar que Junsu solo lo miraba a los ojos, el menor obedeció y miró su entrepierna, Jaejoong agachó la cabeza y dejó caer saliva sobre su miembro, jadeó y se agarró el pene con toda la mano, comenzando a masturbarse, dando pequeños jalones al deslizar su mano, comenzando a gemir, Junsu levantó la mirada de nuevo y le observó los gestos, distorsionados por el placer, tragó saliva y se relamió los labios sin pensar, aquello era tan perverso que quiso participar, así que se acercó a Jaejoong justo a su lado y se sentó en la cama, se asomó hacia el medio de sus piernas y también dejo caer saliva sobre el miembro de Jaejoong, éste sonrió excitado

— Más fuerte —ordenó hablándole cerca del oído, el otro obedeció, sus gemidos cada vez más rápidos, entonces Junsu levantó su mano derecha e introdujo tres de sus dedos en la boca de Jaejoong, él los lamió sin problema, luego Junsu los bajó a su pezón izquierdo y con los tres dedos masajeó hasta que se secó la saliva, entonces usó el índice y el pulgar para sujetarle ese pezón, apretando y masajeando

A Jaejoong le comenzaron a temblar las piernas, no tardaría en correrse con ayuda de su mano, sintiendo los dedos de Junsu torturándolo el pezón, luego el menor le regaló un poco más de su saliva y luego fue hasta su hombro, lo comenzó a mordisquear, sintiendo en su oído los gemidos cada vez más desesperados de Jaejoong

— Junsu, mírame —pidió Jaejoong en medio de un jadeo, el menor obedeció, dejó de morderle el hombro y miró su entrepierna, justo en el momento que su semen brotó hacia arriba, el mayor gimió placenteramente, sonriendo, dejó de tocarse hasta que salió lo último, Junsu le soltó el pezón y le acarició el pecho, besó un par de veces sobre su hombro y luego le acarició la cara donde no tenía de su semen

— ¿Ya? ¿Satisfecho? —preguntó fríamente, luego se levantó de la cama y avanzó hacia la cómoda

— Sí —respondió agitado, Junsu volvió y le dio algunos pañuelos desechables, Jaejoong se limpió la cara y el abdomen, también las manos

— Ya lárgate de mi habitación —ordenó sin emoción, Jaejoong lo observó detenidamente unos momentos, sin duda su compañero había cambiado, desde que la relación torcida de los tres se había dado, Junsu ya no era el mismo

— Gracias Junsu —dijo Jaejoong cuando se acomodó la ropa, se acercó a Junsu y le dio un beso en la mejilla, el menor frunció las cejas, pero no dijo nada, aunque le incomodaba que Jaejoong le besara, incluso aunque fuera solo la mejilla.

…

Después de aquella vez, Junsu volvió a dormir con la puerta cerrada con seguro, pero aquella medida de seguridad no alejaba a Jaejoong de todos los demás males, aunque ya no se inyectaba aún consumía marihuana de vez en cuando, fuera del departamento, además su consumo de alcohol y tabaco aumentó, mientras Yoochun continuaba alejado, ocultándose de ambos, aunque Junsu no hacía nada por buscarlo, pero Jaejoong sí, incluso una noche durmió afuera, cerca de la puerta, completamente a la intemperie que le hizo ganar tres días de fiebre

Junsu comenzaba a reflexionar si estaba haciendo bien en no ir a hablar con Yoochun, veía a su compañero destruirse poco a poco, tanto que una vez llevó a un hombre para acostarse con él, pero no lo conocía ni sabía su nombre, lo había visto en un café y ambos se atrajeron, lo llevó al departamento, pero Junsu impidió que tuvieran sexo y lo corrió del departamento, luego regañó largo y tendido a Jaejoong sobre los riesgos que eso podía traer, el mayor se contuvo por algunos días, pero en uno de esos llevó a otro hombre desconocido cuando Junsu no estaba, se acostó con él y cuando Junsu lo descubrió Jaejoong juró por todos los cielos que usó condón, pero aun así Junsu lo sentenció igual que con las drogas, si llevaba otro hombre que no conociera al departamento para tener relaciones con él, lo correría de ahí

La situación cada vez se volvía más pesada y complicada para Junsu, además que sus propios deseos lo estaban consumiendo, se masturbaba pensando en Yoochun, aunque era discreto y procuraba que Jaejoong no se diera cuenta que se tocaba por las solitarias noches, pero aun así se sentía mal con él mismo por no ser capaz de olvidar a Yoochun, recordaba sobre todo aquella tarde en el centro comercial

En total pasaron casi dos meses antes que Junsu sucumbiera, harto de la situación, la autodestrucción de Jaejoong, cogió su celular y mandó un mensaje a Yoochun

— Maldito bastardo ¿cuánto más quieres verlo suplicando afuera de tu casa? —preguntó usando letras mayúsculas en todo el mensaje, pero no recibió respuesta, enojado marcó, pero fue ignorado enseguida, su llamada se pasó a buzón —Imbécil

Decidido cogió las llaves de su auto, fue hacia la habitación de Jaejoong y lo vio tirado en la cama, dormido, con la botella metálica de alcohol en la mano, sintió coraje y con mayor apremio salió del departamento. Gracias a que él estaba al pendiente, Jaejoong no había cometido ninguna locura como atentar contra su vida, pero se destruía de otras formas, ya ni siquiera contestaba llamadas de su familia, ni le había vuelto a suplicar por sexo, Junsu ignoraba si tenía relaciones con alguien afuera de ese departamento, porque al menos ahí ya no los había llevado

Condujo deprisa y llegó a la casa de Yoochun, timbró repetidas veces y tocó también la puerta de madera, estuvo ahí veinte minutos antes que por fin le abrieran, Yoochun lo había visto por el monitor, divertido al verlo desesperado. La sonrisa enorme y burlona de Yoochun hizo enfurecer más a Junsu, no esperó que lo dejaran entrar, se abrió paso hasta el interior, Yoochun no se opuso y cuando el menor entró cerró la puerta

— ¿Solo aguantaste dos meses mi cielo? —preguntó socarronamente, Junsu frunció más el entrecejo, lo señaló

— Tú, pedazo de basura ¿disfrutas que Jaejoong sufra por ti? —preguntó enojado

— Sí, lo disfruto —admitió descaradamente —Pero no más de lo que disfruto verte retándome —dijo sin reservas, lo miró de pies a cabeza y sonrió —No tienes idea de lo mucho que estás excitándome ahora

— Asqueroso —manifestó mirándolo con hastío, Yoochun se rio

— Asqueroso —repitió con una sonrisa — ¿Tan asqueroso como cuando te dejabas follar por mí? ¿Así de asqueroso? —preguntó altaneramente, Junsu lo miró en silencio unos instantes y tragó saliva

— No seas desgraciado, vuelve con él —pidió en tono sutil, evitando responder a esas dos preguntas tan llenas de burla

— ¿Qué obtendré a cambio de soportar a la zorrita de Jaejoong? —preguntó con interés — ¿Volverte a follar? Ese sería un buen aliciente —lo miró de nuevo de pies a cabeza y Junsu sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo

— Vuelve con él, te lo suplico, está destruyéndose, me duele verlo así —pidió con ahínco, sintiendo un terrible escalofrío por todo el cuerpo

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? —preguntó enojado — ¿Qué me lo lleve lejos y lo haga mi esposo? A este paso tendré que soportarlo toda mi vida —espetó cansadamente, Junsu lo miró en silencio —Ya te lo dije antes, solo si tú estás en medio —sonrió con descaro, Junsu agachó la mirada unos momentos

— ¿Y qué quieres de mí? ¿Follarme para siempre? ¿Follarnos a los dos toda la vida? Eres un enfermo

— ¿Toda la vida? —preguntó con burla — Solo hasta que me cansen, me aburran o cuando te parezcas tanto a Jaejoong que me den ganas de pisotearte cada vez más hasta que ya no seas nada —respondió divertido, echándose a reír

— ¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó de pronto, Yoochun dejó de reír y lo miró —Tú no eras así, eras bueno —dijo con un nudo en la garganta, recordando aquellos años cuando lo conoció, cuando ambos eran buenos amigos

— ¿Soy malo? —preguntó con poca seriedad, pero no divertido, algo dentro de él se movió pero lo ocultó muy bien

— Eres cruel, depravado, inhumano —explicó Junsu sintiendo un fuerte escalofrío, pero Yoochun lo miraba casi con tanta tranquilidad que asustaba — No, yo no me enamoré de ti conociéndote así —dijo con tristeza

— Tú qué sabes —respondió al fin — ¿Qué sabes de cómo soy? No sabes quién soy —espetó enojado, ya no podía fingir, Junsu abrió un poco más los ojos, pero se quedó callado —Todos creyeron que podían pasar sobre mí, que yo era su guiñapo, que los sacaría de la miseria, que podía resolver sus patéticas vidas, todos ellos eran imbéciles, toda mi familia es un asco —dijo enojado, acercándose cada vez más a Junsu, este retrocedía, tragando saliva —Pero fueron muchos años de abuso ¡Estoy cansado de ser la burla de todos! Ahora todos serán mis juguetes —su mirada, frágil y vacía hizo estremecer a Junsu, sintió lástima por Yoochun, tanta lástima como no sintió nunca por nadie, entonces entendió porque él y Jaejoong habían congeniado desde el primer día, uno tenía sed de humillación, de ser visto como un Dios, el otro sentía sed por ser sometido, dispuesto a rebajarse por cualquiera que le diera aunque fuera un poco de "amor"

— Siento pena por ti —respondió al fin Junsu, tragó saliva y miró fijamente a Yoochun a los ojos, éste bufó, molesto

— Siente lo que quieras, no volveré con esa puta —sentenció convencido —A menos claro, que me la folle junto contigo —sonrió victorioso, Junsu negó varias veces con la cabeza

— Eres tan despreciable —lo miró de pies a cabeza con decepción y le dio la espalda, avanzó hacia la puerta

— ¡No aguantarás más! —gritó y lo hizo detenerse —Si ya viniste a pedirme que vuelva con él lo harás de nuevo una segunda, con él dispuesto a ser mi perra otra vez —auguró con una sonrisa retorcida, Junsu giró la cabeza y lo miró con tristeza unos segundos, sin decir nada siguió su camino y salió de la casa, Yoochun enojado agarró lo primero que encontró y lo tiró al suelo, luego lo pateó —Imbécil ¿Por qué te me resistes tanto? —se preguntó confundido

…

Junsu manejó despacio de regreso al departamento, recordando todos los detalles de su desastrosa conversación con Yoochun, cada palabra le resultó escalofriante, sabía que antes de la herencia él cargó sobre sus hombros todos los problemas familiares, que a temprana edad se hizo cargo de su madre enferma, que su hermano extremadamente dependiente de él lo obligó a olvidar sus propios sueños, pero incluso sabiendo esas cosas, Junsu no comprendía por qué Yoochun era tan cruel

Llegó al departamento con la moral baja, desde la puerta vio a Jaejoong de espaldas, estaba dentro de la cocina, Junsu cerró tranquilamente la puerta, miró atento la figura de su compañero, parecía extraña

— ¿Jaejoong? —preguntó confundido, acercándose poco a poco a la cocina

— No creí que llegaras tan temprano —respondió, con voz nerviosa, Junsu frunció el entrecejo, su compañero no volteaba, solo podía verle la espalda pero él siguió acercándose, notó que el mayor tenía las manos hacia delante en vez de los costados, llegó hasta la barra desayunador y vio el cuerpo completo de Jaejoong de espaldas, en el suelo comenzaban a caer gotas grandes de sangre

— ¿Qué hiciste idiota? —entró rápido a la cocina y volteó a Jaejoong, el cuchillo de cocina que sostenía en su mano cayó al suelo, solo había alcanzado a cortarse una muñeca, Junsu le agarró esa mano rápidamente y tomando una toalla de cocina se la envolvió alrededor, luego lo miró a los ojos con enojo —Deja de hacer idioteces por ese imbécil

Asustado agarró el vendaje improvisado y a pesar de este hizo presión en la herida, llevó a Jaejoong hacia la puerta aunque al principio se resistió, pero Junsu lo obligó a salir del departamento, lo llevaría al hospital, la toalla de cocina ya estaba muy manchada de sangre y Junsu temió que hubiera hecho un corte muy profundo y peligroso, así que manejó deprisa

— Déjame morir, ya estoy cansado —dijo con voz débil

— No digas estupideces

— Lo de las pastillas fue porque quise llamar la atención de Yoochun, pero ahora es en serio, por eso elegí algo más rápido —confesó con una sonrisa, cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del auto

— Cállate, ya mero llegamos —respondió nervioso, temiendo chocar debido a la velocidad con la que conducía, pero llegó bien hasta el hospital, detuvo el auto a la entrada de urgencias, Jaejoong había perdido el conocimiento, lo ingresaron rápidamente y a él lo obligaron a quitar su auto del área de ambulancias, buscó estacionamiento y regresó al Hospital, esta vez no llamaría a sus familiares, ni a Yoochun, incluso se sentía menos nervioso que la primera vez, pero ahora el suceso lo hizo reflexionar

Junsu esperó casi dos horas para obtener noticias, al principio no querían decirle nada a él, pero luego de inventar una historia de que la familia de Jaejoong había salido de viaje fuera del país le dejaron saber e incluso pudo verlo en ese instante. Junsu entró en la habitación y Jaejoong estaba semiinconsciente, recibiendo una transfusión de sangre, tenía una venda en la mano

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Jaejoong con voz débil, mirando a Junsu que se acercaba a su cama — ¿Por qué no me dejas morir? —preguntó con la misma voz débil, ésta vez quebrada, pero incluso para llorar estaba débil

— Porque tu vida vale mucho más que ese amor ciego y estúpido que sientes por él —respondió sin dudar, Jaejoong sonrió sarcásticamente

— Mi vida solo tiene sentido con él —respondió despacito, casi a punto de dormir

— ¿Por qué? No tiene sentido, te trata como una basura, no, peor —preguntó confundido, mirándolo con desesperación, Jaejoong sonrió

— Porque yo estaba solo —respondió abriendo un poco más los ojos, aun mostrándose débil, Junsu lo observó firmemente —Y él se fijó en mí, y vio lo que nadie más vio, se vio a sí mismo —sonrió con ilusión —El notó mi soledad, porque él también estaba solo —explicó antes de quedarse dormido, Junsu sintió unos deseos enormes por llorar, sin siquiera saber por qué, pero solo agarró la mano de Jaejoong que descansaba vendada sobre la cama y la besó.

Permaneció a su lado el resto de la noche y al día siguiente le dieron el alta, Junsu tuvo que tomar una decisión o la vida de su compañero la siguiente vez no terminaría con la misma suerte que las anteriores.

* * *

Hola! Gracias por la espera, ¿Cómo creen que terminará esto? No será un final feliz, eso si lo advierto. Gracias por seguir esta historia


	11. ¿Locura o Cordura?

**Capítulo 11. ¿Locura o Cordura?**

Lo llevó al departamento cuando le dieron por fin el alta, Junsu no vio a su novia en todo ese tiempo, se dedicó a estar atento a su compañero de piso, el mayor se sintió de mejor ánimo, incluso quiso cocinar, aunque se dio cuenta que Junsu se deshizo de todos los cuchillos del hogar, así que solo podía cocinar si no tenía que cortar. Se conformaron con una pasta sazonada con especias

— Toma —dijo Junsu a Jaejoong cuando le sirvió un vaso con agua, llevándoselo a su habitación. El mayor sonrió, se sentía bien justo a Junsu, él lo cuidaba y lo trataba como un pequeño hermano

— Gracias —respondió tranquilo, miró el semblante de Junsu, él rebuscaba entre las sábanas limpias del clóset, cogió una limpia y se la llevó al mayor

— Descansa —habló con amabilidad y caminó hacia la puerta, pero Jaejoong lo detuvo, entonces él volteó, se miraron a los ojos

— Quédate, duerme conmigo esta noche —pidió con un extraño sonrojo que a Junsu solo le causó preocupación

— Lo siento yo…

— Solo esta noche, por favor —suplicó casi con lágrimas en los ojos, Junsu temió dos cosas distintas entre sí y estaba confundido

Lo primero que sospechó es que Jaejoong realmente estuviera temeroso y desprotegido, y que eso lo llevaría a cometer alguna otra locura, aún había espejo en su habitación, y si lo rompía podía usar los fragmentos como arma. Lo segundo que sospechaba es que estuviera usando su último intento de suicidio como pretexto para manipularlo, para que de alguna forma cediera ante él en ausencia de Yoochun. Cualquiera de las dos posibilidades eran fuertes para Junsu, que tragó saliva con dureza y decidió arriesgarse, así que sonrió

— Está bien, iré a vestirme —consintió en hacer caso a su primera sospecha, no quería dejarlo solo en la primera noche ahí

Junsu fue a su habitación, se puso algo de ropa cómoda para dormir, apagó la luz y fue a la habitación contigua, su compañero estaba acostado, boca arriba, al verlo le sonrió, se movió en la cama aunque había espacio pero le hizo aún más a Junsu, él apagó la luz de la habitación y se metió bajo las sábanas, lo más alejado posible de él. Se quedaron callados unos momentos

— Gracias Junsu —rompió el hielo— Me has cuidado

— No es nada —respondió amablemente y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir

— Quisiera agradecerte de otra forma —su voz, sonó como un eco extraño, Junsu lo veía venir pero no hizo nada por detenerlo, sintió la mano de Jaejoong colarse por debajo de su ropa interior y sostenerle el miembro. Ni siquiera supo cuando se acercó lo suficiente, pero el mayor aún estaba acostado boca arriba, con la mano derecha ocupada en su miembro, provocándole una erección

— No es necesario —gimió Junsu, mordiéndose después el labio, miró hacia abajo, sus pupilas se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, observó la mano del mayor agitándose de arriba hacia abajo, por debajo de las sábanas, miró a su lado y Jaejoong se masturbaba también, con la mano izquierda, ambos al mismo ritmo

Jaejoong se mordió el labio con fuerza y luego exclamó un gemido, se había corrido justo después de Junsu, le soltó el miembro al menor y se limpió la mano, también soltó su pene y lo limpió. Sus ropas, perfectamente acomodadas no parecían haber vivido ninguna tribulación

— Ya duérmete —pidió Junsu sintiéndose culpable, se sintió peor que Yoochun, aprovechándose así de la necesidad de atención de su compañero. Se giró hasta darle la espalda y mirar la fría pared, pero instantes después sintió los brazos de Jaejoong en torno a su cintura, su rostro pegado a la espalda, no hizo nada por librarse y lo dejó abrazarse así a su cuerpo, cerró los ojos e inevitablemente se quedó dormido.

La mañana siguiente Junsu se despertó muy temprano y antes que Jaejoong lo hiciera también, salió de la habitación de su compañero, tomó un baño y fue luego a la cocina, comió algo ligero antes de prepararse para ir a la escuela, tomó sus cosas, las llaves del auto y fue por su novia, como cada mañana. A la hora del almuerzo, Junsu y Hani fueron a la cafetería de la escuela, mientras ella le hablaba de temas triviales él fingía ponerle atención, ni siquiera notó cuando ella intentó tomarle la mano por encima de la mesa, no notó cuando ella lo miró con desconfianza y apenas se dio cuenta que ella estaba enojada cuando levantó la voz

— Amor, te estoy hablando —regañó molesta, cruzándose de brazos

— Te escucho —respondió secamente, luego intentó sonreír, pero sus pensamientos estaban tan inmersos en Jaejoong y Yoochun que no pudo fingir bien, ella suspiró

— ¿Son los exámenes? ¿Problemas en tu casa? Puedes contármelo, pero no finjas que estás bien —dijo preocupada, volvió a intentar tomar su mano, esta vez él se dio cuenta y la sujetó

— Estoy bien —mintió, pero esta vez tuvo más suerte y ella le creyó —Sí, son los exámenes —sonrió y le besó el dorso de la mano, luego se la soltó, casi con frialdad

— Ven a mi casa saliendo de clases, no están mis papás —dijo con emoción— Estudiemos juntos

— Sí —respondió por inercia, luego se levantó de la silla, ella lo observó fijamente, volviendo a pensar que algo le sucedía y no quería contárselo. Hani se levantó de la silla también y fue hacia él, colocándose al frente le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó en los labios

Junsu abrió más los ojos por la sorpresa, ellos no solían ser la clase de parejas que se daban muestras de cariño por todos lados, miró a su alrededor y sintió como si algunas miradas lo acusaran por no reaccionar como "hombre", así que sin remedio la tomó por la cintura y la besó, tratando de ser apasionado pero no podía, cada vez sentía menos por ella, no le provocaba nada. Al separarse ella sonrió, lo abrazó y le habló al oído

— Te amo —susurró con dulzura

Por primera vez la culpa fue insoportable para Junsu, aunque ella se lo decía seguido, aunque ella lo amara, él jamás era cariñoso con ella, ni siquiera cuando comenzaron a salir, cuando al menos la curiosidad lo hacía actuar como un novio normal

— Ya es tarde, ve a clase —fue su respuesta, seca. Hani lo soltó y le miró a los ojos, sonrió con tristeza y se fue— Perdón, yo no… —pensó, aunque habría querido decírselo de una vez, ni siquiera entendía porque seguía con ella, tampoco entendía como ella no lo abandonaba, ella se estaba convirtiendo para él en una costumbre y nada más.

Volvió a pensar en Yoochun, en como usaba como objeto sexual a Jaejoong, entonces él era igual, usando a Hani como objeto de la apariencia y nada más. Junsu pagó la cuenta y se marchó, no notó a Eunhyuk que estaba sentado en otra de las mesas, su amigo lo había visto estando con Hani, incluso a la distancia percibió su frialdad, y cuando ella pasó a su lado y vio sus ojos a punto de llorar se preguntó si algo sucedía con su amigo, hacía días que ni siquiera hablaba con él

…

Con un nuevo intento para probar suerte, Jaejoong fue a casa de Yoochun, llamó con insistencia a la puerta pero nadie abrió, como siempre que iba. Sintió deseos de llorar, de golpear esa puerta y derrumbarla, se sentía angustiado, pensando en él, en sus ojos mirándolo con deseo, en sus manos tocándolo con pasión, lo necesitaba, por muy maldito y bastardo que fuera, por mucho que en dos ocasiones atentó contra su salud, desesperado por su abandono. Jaejoong estaba al borde de la locura

— ¡Yoochun! —gritó con angustia, jalándose el cabello, mirando hacia una de las ventanas del segundo piso— ¡Ábreme! Necesito verte —insistió, sintiendo deseos de llorar. Un par de curiosos asomó la cabeza por las ventanas de su casa— ¡No me ignores! —volvió a gritar, entonces la puerta por fin se abrió

Hecho una furia Yoochun salió, sin darle tiempo a nada lo jaló con fuerza del brazo y lo metió a la casa, aventándolo hacia el interior, luego cerró la puerta, mirándolo con tanto enojo que Jaejoong retrocedió un paso, con miedo

— ¿Qué te sucede imbécil? Haciendo escenitas —preguntó enojado— Te había ignorado porque solo eras un desesperado durmiendo afuera de la casa como perro, pero estos escándalos no los toleraré, estás advertido —sentenció con dureza, Jaejoong tragó saliva, con tristeza

— Perdóname, no sabía que más hacer —se disculpó agachando la cabeza

— No me importa, ahora lárgate de mi casa

— ¡No! —respondió enseguida, levantó la mirada y lo observó — ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Ni siquiera explicaste nada, simplemente te escondiste, estábamos tan bien los tres

— Porque me aburrieron —contestó secamente, sin entrar en detalles, aunque estaba mintiendo, no quería contarle lo de Jeju

— Pero era lo que querías

— No —contradijo mientras una sonrisa retorcida aparecía en sus labios —Yo quería a Junsu muerto a mis pies, como una zorrita, igual que tú —se rio un poco— Pero creo que él es más fuerte que tú

— Lo es —respondió Jaejoong. Tenía puesta una camisa de mangas largas, para cubrir los vendajes de su último intento de suicido, pero ante Yoochun se recorrió la tela y le mostró las muñecas, una con el vendaje, Yoochun borró enseguida su sonrisa, miró fijamente la herida cubierta y levantó los ojos, topándose con la mirada llorosa del otro

— ¿Eres tan idiota? —preguntó molesto, y quizás por primera vez asustado

— Es porque no puedo dejar de amarte —sonrió con amargura— Pero él es bueno conmigo y yo soy una basura —comenzó a llorar— Debería morir, no te sirvo y a él solo le doy problemas —cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, Yoochun empuñó su mano derecha, quedándose quieto, su respiración agitada

Lo curioso del amor retorcido es que no sabes en que momento nace o muere, pero eres testigo de lo que a su paso deja. En esos momentos Yoochun supo que la vida de Jaejoong era más importante para él de lo que quisiera admitir, pero se quedó de pie, mirando llorar ahogadamente a ese patético y destruido individuo. Le excitó verlo así, derrumbado, a sus pies emocionalmente, su exacerbado ego lo llevó a pensar en lo perfecto que Jaejoong resultaba a su vista en esos momentos

— Eres tan patético —espetó mientras sonreía, acercándose a él, Jaejoong destapó su rostro y lo miró con sorpresa. Yoochun llegó hasta él y le agarró el rostro por el mentón, apretando los dedos contra sus mejillas —Mi pobre y patético bebé —con su otra mano le acarició el cabello y Jaejoong cerró los ojos, cuando Yoochun le sostuvo con fuerza y tiró hacia atrás, el mayor entreabrió los labios y sonrió, sintiendo pronto la lengua de Yoochun dentro de él, antes que ambos compartieron un húmedo y sucio beso

Se lo llevó al sillón más cercano y tuvieron sexo, rudo, salvaje. Yoochun no se molestó en no dejar marcas en su piel, en ser violento, escuchando con placer los gemidos del otro, agradecido con él, por volver a formar parte de sus deseos, se dejó hacer cuanto Yoochun quiso, le permitió todo. Lloró al final del acto, había deseado tanto eso que en esos momentos estaba en la gloria

Yoochun lo observó tirado en el sillón, desnudo, lamiéndose la herida de una mordida en su brazo, cual gato, Yoochun se acercó y lo sujetó con fuerza del mentón, le dio un beso profundo, buscando con descaro sus amígdalas, la saliva escurrió por las comisuras de los labios de Jaejoong y cuando se separaron lo miró con amor, embelesado

— Te extrañé mucho —dijo Jaejoong alucinado, Yoochun lo miró con indiferencia, se colocó la ropa enseguida, también había extrañado el sexo con él, pero no dijo nada

— Patético, siempre lo serás —se encogió de hombros, Jaejoong lo miró en silencio detenidamente, luego sonrió

— Me encanta cuando dices eso —dijo sinceramente, Yoochun enarcó una ceja, sorprendido, esa bipolaridad en Jaejoong a veces lo desquiciaba

— ¿Te gusta eso? —el otro asintió

— Al principio me sentía mal, después se volvió… —mordió su labio inferior y lo miró a los ojos. Yoochun se acercó hasta él, se sentó a su lado en el sillón y le acarició la mejilla

— ¿Te gusta que te llame zorrita? —Jaejoong sonrió, luego asintió— No cabe duda —sonrió con desprecio— Eres una puta barata —levantó su mano y le dio una bofetada, el mayor jadeo, mirándolo luego con los ojos perdidos, Yoochun se acercó y le lamió la mejilla herida, haciéndolo sonreír, bajó su mano hasta el trasero y le apretó la carne, con fuerza, haciéndolo gemir, luego le dio una fuerte nalgada

— Fóllame otra vez —suplicó con urgencia, pero Yoochun solo sonrió

— Lárgate de mi casa —espetó con desprecio

— No, volverás a desaparecer —dijo con tristeza. Yoochun se levantó del sillón

— ¿Quieres que volvamos? —preguntó luego de pensarlo unos segundos, Jaejoong rápidamente se puso de pie y asintió

— Sí mi amor, si quiero —dijo con emoción

— Convenceremos a Junsu de nuevo —sonrió entusiasmado, si continuaba esperando a que él volviera terminaría perdiendo, pero si usaba de nuevo a Jaejoong entonces la posibilidad era grande

— Lo que tú quieras —se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó— ¿Sabes? Me gusta mucho a mí también, quiero mucho a Junsu —dijo sinceramente, a Yoochun le extrañó que dijera eso pero no comentó nada

— Tengo una idea… —sonrió de nuevo, separando a Jaejoong de él, este lo observó fijamente, en espera de escuchar aquella idea.

…

Cuando Hani dejó el libro justo a su lado en la cama, estiró los músculos, miró hacia el otro lado de la habitación y Junsu estaba sentado en el suelo, leyendo un libro, bostezaba de vez en cuando, hasta que cansado talló sus ojos

— ¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó ella desde la cama, luego se levantó, él elevó la mirada y solo negó en silencio, luego volvió a su libro— Descansa un poco —dijo al llegar hasta él, sin su permiso le quitó el libro y lo cerró, él la miró enojado

— Me perdiste la página —dijo con fastidio

— Lo siento —respondió al instante al ver su gesto de enojo, Junsu le quitó de nuevo el libro y lo apartó de los dos

— No importa —dijo amablemente y le sonrió

— ¿Sabes? Necesitas relajarte —sugirió con una sonrisa, se colocó justo atrás de él, hincada, apoyó las manos en sus hombros y comenzó a darle un masaje, Junsu cerró los ojos al instante— Estás súper tenso amor —observó preocupada, los músculos de él estaban tensos, hechos nudos

— Un poco —contestó, comenzando a relajarse. En su mente miles de ideas lo mantenían tenso, el temor de que Jaejoong se quitara la vida, o que sucumbiera de nuevo y fuera tras Yoochun. Además el estrés de no querer admitir que lo extrañaba, que deseaba estar con él

Sus labios, sus manos, esos ojos arrogantes mirándolo y diciéndole "Eres mío", su cuerpo, sobre el suyo, dominándolo, demostrando el poder que tenía sobre él, ese poder de seducción tan fuerte que le robaba los sentidos. Sin darse cuenta Junsu estaba pensando demasiado en Yoochun, en sus recuerdos de él haciéndolo suyo, entonces no pudo evitarlo y tuvo una erección, no por el buen masaje de su novia, sino por aquellos recuerdos que lo atormentaban

Hani se detuvo de pronto y Junsu abrió los ojos, se topó con la mirada inquisidora que su novia le mostró, ligeramente inclinada hacia él, en su costado

— Junsu —dijo en voz baja y su mirada viajó discretamente hacia su entrepierna, él lo notó y también miró, sonrojándose enseguida. Hani se apartó de su espalda y aún hincada cerca de su hombro le sonrió

— Lo siento —se disculpó Junsu enseguida, intentando alejarse de ella, pero fue inútil, las delicadas manos en torno a su cuello y los labios ofreciéndole un beso no lo dejaron moverse, tardó en responder pero la besó, lento, con duda, sin notar lo feliz que ella estaba

Junsu era el primer novio de Hani, en toda su vida siempre se dedicó a vivir las exigencias de sus estrictos padres, absorta en los estudios. Cuando su amigo Juno le dijo que tenía un hermano soltero y que deseaba presentárselo no dudó en aceptar, pidió permiso a sus padres para salir con él y ellos confiaron en Junsu enseguida, un muchacho guapo e inteligente, amable y atento, de buena familia, así que decidieron que era momento de dejarla tener novio

Las amigas de Hani siempre le contaban sus anécdotas con los novios, a veces, en la intimidad del momento, al calor de algunos besos, ellos siempre terminaban con erección, y aunque no siempre tenían relaciones sexuales con ellos, a veces un jugueteo con la mano era la solución, algo perfectamente normal, según le contaban, pero a ella jamás le pasó con Junsu, su novio era más bien del tipo "voy a respetarte", pero aunque a veces se besaban apasionadamente, aunque él le acariciaba más bien de forma torpe y ella intentaba ser un poco más atrevida, Junsu nunca experimentó lo que sus amigas le contaban sobre sus novios. Hani llegó incluso a pensar que tal vez ella era el problema, quizás para Junsu no era una chica sexy ni interesante y que estaba con ella solo para no aburrirse demasiado

Pero ahora estaba feliz, en lo que ella creía un inocente masaje, se había convertido en algo erótico para su novio y pudo por fin provocarle algo de interés. Pero ella ignoraba todo detrás de aquella erección, ella ignoraba que durante las noches de pensamientos tormentosos, Junsu se masturbaba pensando en hombres, específicamente un hombre, del que estaba irremediablemente enamorado, ella ignoraba que un par de veces él, a quien consideraba el más respetuoso de los hombres, se sumía en un torbellino de pasión con dos de ellos, ella ignoraba que al calor de la renuncia de la razón, Junsu se dejaba poseer, que entregaba su cuerpo, dejándose dominar por los deseos más sucios de dos personas a las que en un tiempo consideró sus mejores amigos, a quienes ahora solo podía ver como dos personas que dependían de él y a los que su novio comenzaba también a depender

La mano izquierda de Hani bajó de su cuello hasta el abdomen, dudó un poco y luego sin remedio le acarició la entrepierna, por encima del pantalón, Junsu reaccionó y cortó abruptamente el beso, alejándola sutilmente de él

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella preocupada, él desvió la mirada y sonrió nervioso

— Yo no… perdóname, no está bien —contestó dudando, luego la miró de reojo, ella sonrió tímidamente y se acercó de nuevo, le tomó el rostro entre las manos y besó suave sus labios, luego lo miró

— Está bien… llevamos mucho tiempo juntos —dijo con voz baja, le dio otro beso y luego se abrazó a él, dejándole caer el peso de su cuerpo. Junsu hizo un esfuerzo por no irse hacia atrás y la sujetó de la cintura, hundiendo su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de ella, cerró los ojos

— Hani, yo…

— Quiero hacer el amor contigo —susurró con esfuerzo, el rostro sonrojado, pero abrazándose a su espalda con nerviosismo, Junsu sintió el temblor de su cuerpo, la culpa volvió a él, pero por alguna razón el olor de su perfume le recordó a Jaejoong y un espasmo extraño lo hizo temblar. Recordó la boca del mayor, regalándole placer mientras sus ojos inquisidores miraban los suyos, preguntándole sin palabras si estaba disfrutando el acto

— ¿Estás segura? —preguntó en medio de un jadeo. No la deseaba, pero los recuerdos de su compañero de piso profanando su cuerpo con aquella boca experta comenzó por excitarlo

Junsu la separó de él, solo para tomarla suavemente del rostro y robarle un apasionado beso que la dejó sin aliento. Se levantaron del suelo y Junsu la llevó rápido hacia la cama, comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras bajaban al colchón, no sintió deseo alguno de besarle más, comenzó en cambio por quitarle la ropa, pero al tenerla desnuda no miró su cuerpo, evitó también mirar sus ojos, pero los ojos brillosos de ella no dejaban de mirarlo. Junsu se desnudó más rápido de lo que hizo con ella, bajó un poco más y le besó con pasión, jadearon al separarse luego que el aire terminó

— Junsu —suspiró nerviosa, él la tocó más bien por compromiso que por querer disfrutar de su tersa y cálida piel. Extrañó la piel varonil de Yoochun, áspera y caliente, extrañó las manos de él, tocándole sin pudor, en cambio se topó con las manos de ella, explorando tímidamente su pecho, mientras él bajaba y le sostenía las piernas, separándolas lentamente —Sé amable —pidió con miedo, él solo sonrió

Se había acostado con dos mujeres antes que con ella, con la primera disfrutó mucho, había sido su primera vez, era adolescente y la pubertad es mala amiga, lo habían hecho en el salón donde guardaban los balones de la escuela, fue rápido y él se corrió precozmente, como les solía suceder a la mayoría de hombres cuando lo hacían por primera vez siendo tan jóvenes. Con la segunda lo hizo en tres ocasiones, ella era mayor que él, con más experiencia, la primera vez que la hizo suya fue en casa de ella, a diferencia de la primera, se tomó su tiempo, intentó experimentar otras cosas, pero disfrutó menos; la segunda vez con la segunda mujer fue un desastre, pagaron un Motel nada alentador, ella fue más bien fría y lo aburrió; la tercera y última vez con ella fue el día que terminaron, Junsu se dio cuenta que para excitarse con una mujer necesitaba de mucho previo y concentración, sabía que eso solo podía significar una cosa, pero se lo negó a él mismo, no pudo aceptarlo hasta el día en que junto con Yoochun y Jaejoong experimentó realmente lo que era estar excitado

Exclamó un fuerte quejido de dolor cuando él se introdujo, pese a que fue cuidadoso, lento, le miró la frente llena de sudor y sintió compasión por ella, se agachó y le ofreció un beso sincero. Se besaron mientras él intentaba balancearse lentamente, hasta que el dolor la hizo apretar los labios, cerrar los ojos con fuerza, se abrazó a su espalda y hundió las uñas en la carne, sutilmente, el ligero dolor que Junsu sintió extrañamente lo excitó, se agachó hasta su oreja y susurró

— Ayúdame —pidió amablemente— Muévete… —sujetó con mayor firmeza sus piernas y le movió con sutileza la cadera para darle indicación. Junsu pensó en el dolor que le estaba ocasionando y que si él hacía todo el esfuerzo quizás la lastimaría más; se sintió desesperado, si de él dependiera sería hosco y rudo, pero estaba conteniéndose

Se movió con vaivenes precisos pero suaves, sintiendo que ella movía su cadera, buscando junto a la pelvis del otro el movimiento perfecto. Los pensamientos de Junsu no abandonaron del todo a Hani, pero se concentró en no perder la erección debido al poco interés que tenía por aquella húmeda y apretada vagina, recordó aquella vez con Yoochun en el baño, cuando fue rudo en Jeju, se sintió enfermo pero en esos momentos era lo que más le excitaba. Pensó también en aquella vez con Jaejoong, haciéndole un oral por el simple hecho de sentirse solo, devastado. Recordó aquellas veces con los dos aprovechándose de su cuerpo, cuando los tres, perdidos entre el placer y el morbo realizaban tríos

No duró en realidad mucho, se corrió dentro con ímpetu, sintiendo como ella le apretaba con toda su fuerza la espalda, escuchó su placentero y doloroso gemido cerca de su oído. El también gimió, esforzándose por no nombrar a Yoochun, los labios de su novia lo buscaron enseguida y se besaron pausadamente, intercambiando respiraciones agitadas, el aliento cálido, la humedad de la boca del otro. Al separarse Junsu buscó la mirada de Hani, vio las lágrimas que se resbalaban por sus mejillas, subió su mano y las secó, luego le dio un beso justo abajo del pómulo

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado, ella asintió, entonces con cuidado salió de ella, ambos jadearon al separarse

Junsu se acostó a su lado y ella buscó sus brazos, pero él se los cedió por breves segundos, luego la apartó, la chica lo miró con duda, pero él parecía haber recuperado la frialdad que le mostró esa mañana en la cafetería

— Es tarde, debo irme —dijo con indiferencia, la miró a los ojos, ni siquiera sintió un poco de curiosidad por su cuerpo desnudo, no le interesaba si era atractivo o no

— Está bien —respondió sin remedio, él se acercó a ella y le besó suave en los labios, luego le sonrió, esforzándose por ser amable y atento, pero realmente no había cosa que deseara más en esos momentos que marcharse rápido de esa casa, si se quedaba más tiempo ahí la culpa lo mataría

Junsu se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse tranquilamente, no quería mostrarse ansioso por irse frente a Hani, volteó luego hacia la cama y la vio moverse del lugar donde la había dejado, observó las sábanas, mezclada con el semen y sus fluidos había sangre

— ¿Tienes el periodo? —preguntó un poco confundido, cuando le quitó la ropa no vio ninguna toalla sanitaria. Avergonzada Hani se giró hacia él y agachó la cabeza, tenía el rostro completamente sonrojado

Junsu lo entendió entonces y se sintió estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta antes, cuando la penetró no pensó en la causa del esfuerzo inicial, el llanto, las muestras de dolor, los gemidos ahogados, tensos. Le había robado su primera vez a una chica por la cual ya lo único que sentía era culpa o lástima, a la que no sabía cómo terminar, quería deshacerse de ella y no había podido, en cambio la hizo suya sin siquiera haberlo deseado, pese a que sabía que ella lo amaba, que se esforzaba por hacerlo sentir bien. La culpa fue peor que nunca, aflojó la mirada y observó la tímida figura, fue hacia el otro lado de la cama y se sentó a su lado, la estrechó entre sus brazos y le besó la mejilla, ella se abrazó cálidamente a él y lloró sobre su hombro, pero no era tristeza, era la felicidad que no cabía dentro.

Salió de la casa lo más deprisa que pudo, afuera ya era de noche, condujo rápidamente, angustiado, desesperado, tenso, hasta que llegó al departamento, estacionó el auto pero no bajó de él. Las lágrimas salieron rápido y no las secó hasta que sintió todas ellas en la barbilla, enojado golpeó un par de veces el volante, luego lloró con desesperación apoyando la frente sobre el claxon sin apretar demasiado, las manos apretando las orillas del volante

— Imbécil —recriminó con furia. Se aprovechó de la confusión, del miedo, de la incertidumbre, tal cual le sucedió a él, cuando Yoochun le robó su primera experiencia anal. Aunque su novia se lo había pedido, él se aprovechó de eso debido a su excitación, a la erección que le provocaron unos simples recuerdos —Nunca me lo perdonaré —pensó mientras levantaba la cabeza del volante, vio sus ojos a través del retrovisor, estaban vacíos, sin vida

Subió al departamento, al entrar vio a Jaejoong en la cocina, abriendo un vaso de comida instantánea, su compañero estaba radiante, sonriendo a más no poder, al verlo se acercó rápido y lo abrazó, Junsu permaneció inmóvil, el mayor sintió la frialdad y se separó, lo miró a los ojos

— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó preocupado

— Nada —mintió rápido —Iré a mi habitación —sonrió antes de avanzar hacia donde había dicho, pero Jaejoong no se conformó con esa respuesta y entró en la habitación con él, Junsu no se opuso

— No te ves bien ¿estás enfermando? —levantó la mano y le tocó la frente, la temperatura estaba normal

— Solo estoy cansado, dormiré —dijo con voz seca, se apartó de él y sin pedirle que se fuera se cambió de ropa, Jaejoong lo observó de pies a cabeza, y antes que Junsu se colocara la camisa le dio la espalda, el mayor vio las marcas rojas, lo que las uñas de Hani dejaron en él

— Vaya, vaya —expresó sorprendido, Junsu se colocó la camisa con la que dormía y volteó a verlo, sin entender

— ¿Qué?

— Tu espalda —dijo con burla— Parece que una gatita te arañó —sonrió con saña, pero eso molestó a Junsu, enojado se acercó rápido hacia él y le sujetó las solapas de la camisa, mirándolo fija y duramente a los ojos —Oye, tranquilo

— No la llames gatita —dijo molesto, Jaejoong sonrió

— Era un decir, por esas marcas —defendió tranquilamente, Junsu lo soltó y se alejó de él, Jaejoong sonrió de nuevo, con burla —Por fin te la follaste —continuó con el tema, Junsu volteó un poco hacia él, lo miró con desprecio

— Cállate

— No te preocupes, es normal, es tu novia —se encogió de hombros —Y yo sé compartir, ya lo has comprobado —le guiñó un ojo, Junsu solo lo ignoró de nuevo

— Quiero dormir, vete de mi habitación por favor —pidió aun con rastro de amabilidad, pero el otro no obedeció, se acercó hasta su espalda y le rodeó la cintura con ambos brazos, Junsu no se apartó

— ¿Te quieres quitar el mal sabor? —preguntó con emoción— Fóllame a mí —repartió un beso en su espalda, Junsu sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo —Tómame, penétrame, quiero sentirte… —dio otro beso en su espalda, Junsu cerró los ojos

— No —respondió convencido, entonces abrió los ojos y lo apartó

— Te lo pierdes —dijo encogiéndose de hombros, se alejó hasta la puerta, a Junsu le extrañó la falta de insistencia pero no preguntó que pasaba —Descansa cariño —le lanzó un beso y salió, cerrando la puerta, Junsu suspiró pesadamente, quizás esa noche tardaría mucho en poder conciliar el sueño.

…

Al día siguiente faltó a la escuela, cuando Hani le mandó un mensaje dijo que no se sentía bien pero que no era necesario lo fuera a visitar saliendo de la escuela, no la quería contagiar y temía tener gripe, así que ella no insistió en ir luego para cuidar de él. Jaejoong salió temprano, incluso antes que Junsu saliera de su habitación, cuando lo hizo no procuró saber si su compañero estaba o no en casa

Junsu fue a la cocina y se preparó un café bastante suave, no tomaba mucho y cuando lo hacía siempre era así, suave y con mucha azúcar. Se sentó a la mesa con su simple café, sin nada para comer, pensativo miró hacia la nada, sosteniendo el aza de la taza, su bebida se enfrió y no tuvo consciencia del tiempo que pasó, pudo reaccionar cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió y entró Jaejoong, el menor salió de su trance y volteó hacia él, pero su compañero no iba solo, Yoochun lo acompañaba

Al verlo, Junsu experimentó un enojo tal que se levantó enseguida de la mesa, miró con desprecio al no invitado, mientras que a Jaejoong le dirigió una mirada llena de decepción, el mayor ya ni siquiera traía la venda en la muñeca, podía ver desde la distancia la cicatriz que dejó

— Eres increíble —dijo a su compañero, mientras movía la cabeza en negativa— ¿Qué necesita hacer ese idiota para que entiendas? ¿Cuántas veces volverás del Hospital eh? —gritó, pero más que enojado estaba nervioso, tener a Yoochun frente mirándole de aquella manera le turbó todos los sentidos

No hubo respuesta de parte de ninguno, agobiado Junsu se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla, tapó su rostro con ambas manos y se agachó hasta quedar sus codos sobre la mesa, luego deslizó las manos hasta su cabeza y se sujetó el cabello

— Ya no puedo —sollozó— Estoy cansado —moviendo la cabeza a los lados se soltó el cabello y los miró. Jaejoong tragó saliva y rápido se acercó a él, lo abrazó con fuerza, sosteniéndole de la cabeza, lo atrajo hacia él, Junsu apoyó su rostro en el pecho de su compañero y lo abrazó por la cintura

Yoochun miró aquella escena y se sorprendió, era como si entre ellos dos se hubiera formado un fuerte lazo en el tiempo que él no los vio, luego sonrió, situación más conveniente para él no había podido pedir

— Calma —sonrió el mayor, casi con amor maternal— Míralo Junsu, es el hombre que amamos —lo soltó lentamente y Junsu miró hacia Yoochun, la mirada fija y penetrante que compartieron le puso la piel de gallina al menor— ¿No nos extrañas? —se agachó un poco hacia él y le besó la comisura de los labios, Junsu cerró los ojos y aspiró suavemente

— Jaejoong… no… —suspiró de nuevo y abrió los ojos, se topó con la mirada del mayor, los ojos amorosos que vio en él lo hicieron estremecer, cerró sus ojos otra vez y buscó sus labios, el mayor los tomó, lentamente, disfrutando cada aliento, en medio de la batalla de sus lenguas abrió los ojos y miró a Yoochun, él sonrió, observando cómo se devoraban los labios, su bebé había hecho buen trabajo, Junsu mantenía los ojos cerrados, apretando con fuerza los párpados, luchando por no excitarse pero fue imposible

Jaejoong lo sostuvo de los hombros sin dejar de besarse y lo levantó de la silla, lo atrajo con dominio y le abrazó, Junsu levantó su mano izquierda y le sostuvo de la nuca, sus cuerpos comenzaron a rozarse y Yoochun sonrió lascivamente, se mordió el labio inferior, deseando verlos desnudarse, quería ser el mejor espectador de aquel acto apasionado, carnal. Se tocó la entrepierna por encima del pantalón, ya estaba duro

El menor se separó un poco para poder resoplar, pero Jaejoong lo volvió a tomar por la boca, besándole con necesidad, con pasión, Junsu emitió un jadeo y lo empujó sutilmente por el pecho, Jaejoong lo soltó y le permitió alejarse un paso, su compañero se llevó una mano a la boca y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, respiraba agitado

— Basta —susurró nervioso

— ¿Por qué me rechazas? Si me deseas tanto como yo a ti —sonrió casi con ternura, Yoochun miraba todo en silencio, sin moverse. Junsu paseó la mirada por la figura inmóvil del otro, luego miró de nuevo a su compañero y tragó saliva

— Necesitas ayuda psicológica —respondió sin pensarlo mucho, Jaejoong se sorprendió y no pudo evitar reír, Yoochun sonrió con burla— Dependes del sexo, de él, de todos menos de ti mismo —espetó con coraje, nervioso, pero temía verse reflejado en la misma situación. Apenas el día anterior tuvo sexo con su novia por la mera necesidad fisiológica que le provocó un recuerdo sexual con aquellos dos que ahora tenía cerca

— Lo que necesito es esto… —dijo sonriendo con descaro, no intentó acercarse de nuevo a Junsu, sino que fue hacia Yoochun, se colocó a su espalda y apoyó una mano sobre su pecho, deslizándola suavemente por la zona, luego acercó su boca a la oreja y le lamió el lóbulo, sin dejar de mirar a Junsu, él tragó saliva — ¿No lo necesitas tú? —sonrió mientras su otra mano bajó, colocándose encima de la hebilla del pantalón de Yoochun, comenzó por desabrocharlo

Junsu giró la cabeza hacia otro lado y respiró agitado, nervioso, escuchando los sonidos que surgían de desabrochar el cinturón, quitarlo y dejarlo en el suelo. El menor de los tres volteó de nuevo, lentamente, mirando las manos de Jaejoong quitarle la camisa a Yoochun, tirándola al suelo. Se ocupó del pantalón, lo sacó luego de quitarle los zapatos, dejándolo tan solo en ropa interior, los ojos de Yoochun lo miraban atento a cualquier acción, Junsu observaba los movimientos de su compañero de piso, deseando por fin que terminara, quería vez a Yoochun desnudo por completo, ver su pene erecto, tal cual lograba ver a través de la ropa interior blanca. Trago saliva con dureza

Jaejoong se detuvo antes de ir hacia la ropa interior, agarró a Yoochun de la mano y lo jaló hacia él, sin dejar de mirar a Junsu, le guiñó un ojo

— Ven —dijo con voz suave, sensual, comenzando a avanzar hacia su habitación, llevándose a Yoochun con él, Junsu negó en silencio, pero perdido, excitado

— Regresa —respondió con voz seca —No vuelvas con él —confundido por sus emociones Junsu derramó un par de lágrimas, su cuerpo deseaba con todas sus ganas ir tras ellos dos, acostarse con ellos, dejarse llevar, pero su razón le gritaba que no, que ir sería el principio del fin

Pero Junsu ya no podía salvar a Jaejoong, ni siquiera era capaz de evitar su propia destrucción, avanzó hacia la habitación, cuando entró Yoochun besaba a Jaejoong, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo, el otro jadeaba, dejándose tocar, Junsu tragó saliva, recordó lo sucedido en la isla de Jeju, lo que el bastardo le hizo, lo que intentó hacer, como lo trató, estaba enojado, deseaba destrozarle el rostro, acabar con él, robarle ese ego y esa arrogancia que lo excitaba y molestaba al mismo tiempo, sin embargo se quedó quieto, observando a los dos

Se dieron cuenta que los observaba cuando dejaron de besarse, Yoochun le agarró el cabello a Jaejoong con poca sutileza y le jaló la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello, el cual no dudó en devorarlo a besos, chupeteando también, pronto su mano derecha le acarició el pecho por debajo de la ropa, luego se introdujo por debajo de su pantalón y le acarició, Jaejoong jadeó, mirando hacia Junsu le sonrió

— Junsu —estiró su mano hacia él, suplicando, el aludido estiró también su mano y tan solo rozó sus dedos. Yoochun agarró la cara de Jaejoong por el mentón y le obligó a voltear, tomó sus labios con rudeza, mirando hacia Junsu, tan fijamente que el menor se hipnotizó, ya no había razón que pudiera ganar, se dejaría llevar por sus más primarios instintos

Avanzó hacia ellos, Yoochun estiró su mano y le tocó el rostro, la caricia hizo que Junsu cerrara los ojos, su corazón se aceleró y se sintió tan desgraciado que supo ya no había vuelta atrás. Al abrirlos se topó con la sonrisa de Jaejoong, el menor no dudó un segundo más y le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos, lo besó enseguida, un beso ahogado, necesitado, apasionado, urgente

Yoochun rio para sus adentros, no sabía si lograría que Junsu perdiera por completo su dignidad pero ese era un buen principio. Los miró besarse con tanta pasión que se excitó más, mientras Junsu le desabrochaba los botones de la camisa, él se hincó para ayudarle a quitarse los zapatos, luego fue hacia la bragueta y la abrió, sacó su pene por la abertura y lo llevó a su boca, mientras sus manos le desabrochaban el botón y tiraban hacia abajo. Jaejoong jadeó sobre los labios de Junsu, excitado, sintiendo la boca húmeda y experta de Yoochun, quien no tardó en hacer una pequeña pausa para quitarle el resto de la ropa interior

Cuando Junsu quitó la camisa y la aventó, fue directo hacia su pezón izquierdo y lo comenzó a lamer, a jugar la lengua de arriba hacia abajo, mientras con dos dedos de su mano masajeaba el otro, apretándolo, jalándolo. Jaejoong jadeó, completamente perdido, Yoochun lo hizo terminar, sus piernas temblaron pero el otro lo sostuvo, Junsu dejó su pecho, miró a Yoochun llevárselo hacia la cama

Jaejoong se acostó boca arriba y Yoochun le abrió las piernas, los pies sobre la cama y las rodillas alzadas, flexionadas, se hincó a su lado, mirando hacia Junsu mientras se metía dos dedos a la boca, los humedeció lo suficiente, luego se inclinó hacia la entrepierna del mayor y dejó caer un hilo de saliva sobre su entrada, esparció todo con sus dedos húmedos, acariciándolo, lo hizo jadear, Junsu miró embelesado, los dedos de Yoochun se introdujeron en su ano y jugueteó dentro, Jaejoong rio, luego jadeó

— Sí, así —dijo mientras sonreía, miró hacia Junsu y se relamió los labios —Ven

Junsu miró atento y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, Yoochun sonrió emocionado, Junsu observaba fijamente a Jaejoong, sus ojos mostraban deseo, no podía negarlo, aunque parecía temeroso de formar parte, él supo que Junsu se moría de ganas por unirse

Yoochun sacó sus dedos y pidió a Jaejoong levantarse, él obedeció, se giró sobre la cama y se colocó de bruces, mirando hacia la cabecera, el menor de los dos quedó donde mismo, hincado junto a su cadera, le separó los glúteos y volvió a dejar caer saliva, de nuevo la esparció con los dedos, redondeando el aro con su índice derecho, mientras la mano izquierda le sujetó el pene y dio un par de jalones, haciéndolo gemir

— Acércate —dijo por fin Yoochun, luego que no había hablado para nada—

Junsu lo miró unos instantes, oír su voz lo hizo detenerse un poco, las imágenes de lo sucedido en la isla de Jeju fueron más nítidas que antes, sintió que su estómago se contraía, su corazón se aceleró. Yoochun comprendió que quizás estaba arrepintiéndose, pero en lugar de mostrarse enojado decidió seguir el juego, incitarlo

— Vamos Junsu, te desea —dijo mientras le acariciaba ambos glúteos con las manos, separándolos, con ambos pulgares le acarició la entrada, luego los introdujo y abrió estirando, separando ambos dedos, Jaejoong gimió

El pene de Junsu goteó un poco, estaba excitado, pero existía una especie de quiebre entre su cuerpo y su mente, por segundos temió perder la razón, tragó saliva con dureza, se relamió los labios y se acarició la entrepierna, pero no se movió. Yoochun continuó sin molestarse, soltó a Jaejoong y se acostó en la cama, cerca de los pies del mayor, el costado izquierdo de Yoochun tocaba los pies de Jaejoong y el costado derecho estaba hacia Junsu, entonces subió su pie derecho y lo giró un poco hacia Jaejoong, le acarició los glúteos con el pie

— Fóllatelo —ordenó con una sonrisa cínica— Sé que lo deseas, él te desea

— Sí, fóllame… —suplicó Jaejoong en medio de un jadeo— Por favor —su voz, casi llorosa confundió a Junsu, se sintió perturbado

Yoochun volvió a sonreír, dirigió su pie hacia el medio y con el dedo pulgar le acarició la entrada, el menor de los tres se relamió los labios, mirando como Yoochun le acariciaba y lo hacía jadear, después lo introdujo un poco y empujó hacia delante, movió su pie y por consiguiente Jaejoong movió sus caderas. Junsu no lo soportó más, se acercó a la cama, Yoochun sacó su dedo pulgar del pie de la entrada de Jaejoong y se apartó, dejándole el camino libre, el menor no tardó ni un poco, tampoco jugueteó con el mayor, simplemente se hincó atrás de él y se introdujo en un solo movimiento

Comenzó a penetrarlo con deseo, con una pasión que nunca había mostrado, agarrándose a sus caderas, se empujó con fuerza, Jaejoong gemía sonriendo ampliamente, había deseado durante mucho tiempo ser penetrado por Junsu, convertirse en su objeto de deseo. Yoochun se excitó como nunca lo había hecho, siempre deseó verlos así, Jaejoong dominado por Junsu, como una zorra necesitada, el de mediana edad no dudó en acercarse al menor y besarle en la boca, sediento de sus besos, Junsu le correspondió de forma salvaje, intentando vengarse, mordiéndolo, buscando dañarlo con los dientes, pero Yoochun solo se excitaba más

— Más fuerte —ordenó Yoochun al dejarle los labios, Junsu lo miró con coraje, retándolo, y arremetió con mayor fuerza, Jaejoong gemía fuerte, perdido de placer —Más —pidió de nuevo, con la mano derecha le dio una fuerte nalgada al mayor que lo hizo jadear, Junsu lo miró con coraje, aunque Jaejoong pareció disfrutar de aquel golpe

Yoochun acababa de descubrir el día anterior que Jaejoong disfrutaba ser golpeado de esa forma, y no dudó en seguirlo haciendo. Nalgueó un par de veces más y dejó caer saliva entre la unión del pene de Junsu y el ano de Jaejoong, el menor ya no lo miró con enojo y continuó las estocadas

— Junsu —jadeó Jaejoong— Córrete adentro —ordenó mientras gemía, Junsu que estaba a punto de correrse obedeció, arremetió con violencia en los últimos vaivenes y se corrió dentro

Le salió semen como nunca le había salido y el orgasmo fue tan intenso que gimió con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, apretando con sus manos la carne bajo ellas, arremetió lentamente un par de veces más tras correrse y luego se salió, el mayor no perdió oportunidad en voltearse, aprovechando que Junsu continuaba hincado le agarró el pene y se lo metió a la boca, llevándolo hasta el delirio, su glande inflamado y sensible sintió aquella intromisión aún más placentera que el coito

— Estuvieron increíbles —alabó Yoochun, luego aplaudió un poco, Jaejoong sonrió emocionado, alegre de haber dado un buen espectáculo para el hombre que amaba, el que alguna vez le dijo que le mató cualquier interés por él— Eres tan hermoso bebé —se acercó al mayor y le tomó el rostro casi con dulzura, le dio un beso en los labios

— Faltas tú mi amor —respondió en tono infantil, avanzó sobre la cama a gatas y se acercó, Yoochun estaba de pie fuera de la cama, Jaejoong agarró su miembro y comenzó a lamerlo, mirándolo a los ojos, el otro lo miraba también, sonriendo, pero luego lo apartó de él

— Gírate —ordenó y el otro obedeció rápido, le ofreció su culo y Yoochun no lo rechazó, le agarró las caderas y se introdujo, comenzó las estocadas, mientras miraba a Junsu, el menor se acercó a ellos, se colocó al lado de Yoochun, se miraron a los ojos y luego los cerraron, comenzando a besarse, ésta vez Junsu más tranquilo, no quiso lastimarlo, solo besarlo

Mientras le daba un beso húmedo y profundo a Yoochun, la mano derecha de Junsu le acarició el trasero a Jaejoong, hundiendo la punta de los dedos en la carne, el mayor gemía con pasión, Yoochun estaba tocando esos puntos sensibles que solo él lograba alcanzar. Luego de dejar de acariciar a Jaejoong, con esa misma mano Junsu le acarició los testículos a Yoochun, apretando ligeramente, jalándolos, haciéndolo sentir mayor excitación, entonces se corrió dentro de Jaejoong hasta la última gota

Continuaron besándose mientras Yoochun se salía de Jaejoong, el mayor hizo con él lo mismo que con Junsu, cuando sacó el pene de Yoochun de su boca se levantó y los acompañó, el del medio dejó los labios de Junsu y besó a Jaejoong, luego cuando acabaron el mayor besó al menor, al terminar se abrazó a su cuello, sonriendo

— Gracias —dijo infantilmente, pero Junsu no respondió, solo se relamió los labios y luego lo apartó, miró hacia Yoochun

— Si vuelve a intentar matarse, te mataré antes a ti… —sentenció con voz fría, sorprendiendo a ambos, la mirada de Junsu estaba casi perdida. No hubo respuesta de parte de Yoochun. —Mi amor… —sonrió cínicamente y se acercó a él, dándole un beso sobre los labios, luego volteó hacia Jaejoong, le sonrió y besó su mejilla. Junsu se apartó de ambos y salió de la habitación

Jaejoong y Yoochun compartieron una mirada de desconcierto, ninguno de los dos sabía qué diablos había sido eso, pero ambos tuvieron esa sensación de escalofrío. Aquella amenaza fue tan real como extraña, pero habían entendido que aquella era una especie de reconciliación, Junsu estaba aceptando de nuevo un trío con ellos, de momento era lo único que a Yoochun le importaba y sonrió, lo había logrado, Junsu estaba a merced de ellos dos nuevamente

* * *

Hola :) a partir de ahora comienza la transformación de Junsu... ¿Qué creen que pasará? ¿Se volverá desquiciado como Yoochun? ¿O sumiso como Jaejoong? Déjenme sus comentarios por favor, muchas gracias por leer mi historia, dudé mucho en continuarla o no, creo que lo que menos necesita nuestro ratón en estos momentos es que se le asocie con perversiones sexuales, pero este es un simple fic. GRACIAS POR COMENTAR TAMBIÉN :D


	12. Un poco de tu cariño

**Capítulo 12. Un poco de tu cariño**

Al día siguiente, Junsu abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver a Jaejoong durmiendo a su lado, sobre su cama, como si nada, como si fuera natural que estuvieran compartiendo el aposento. Enojado se levantó de la cama, se colocó los primeros pantalones que encontró y salió de ahí, molesto

— Diablos, debo volver a colocar seguro a la puerta —pensó mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Fue al baño, orinó y luego se dirigió a la cocina, cogió una manzana del refrigerador y la comió enseguida

Ese día era viernes, tenía clases, pero no deseaba asistir, después de todo tenía la coartada de estar enfermo, tal como informó el día anterior, además Hani se había encargado de recoger todos sus deberes con sus profesores

— Será mejor si no voy a la escuela —dijo para sí, aunque luego recordó lo que había sucedido entre él, su compañero y Yoochun —Maldita sea ¿Cómo me dejé envolver de nuevo? —reflexionó con enojo

Si se quedaba, muy probablemente recibiría acoso por parte de Jaejoong

— Debería salir de aquí enseguida —pensó con apremio. Junsu caviló entonces que si iba a la escuela entonces se encontraría con Hani y tampoco tenía ganas de que eso sucediera, estaba evitándola

Confundido sobre lo que debería de hacer, Junsu se dejó caer sobre el sillón de la sala, aquel donde semanas atrás había hecho un trío con sus pervertidos amigos, suspiró molesto y luego se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos

— ¡Que frustración! —gritó dentro de él, aturdido

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, Jaejoong salió de ahí y al ver a Junsu sentado en el sillón fue hacia él, se sentó a su lado y le colocó una mano sobre la pierna, pero el otro no se movió ni reaccionó

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado

Junsu se destapó el rostro y giró la cabeza hacia él, le sonrió de forma tan fría que Jaejoong tragó la saliva, la mirada de Junsu era vacía, ajena a él

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo? —preguntó el menor, pero Jaejoong no entendió

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Hasta dónde llegaremos con esto? —lo miró directo a los ojos, buscando su respuesta, pero el mayor continuaba con la intriga, como no supo que responder se giró del todo hacia él

Junsu miró a Jaejoong, él le sonrió, levantó sus manos y le sujetó el rostro

— Relájate Junsu, solo disfruta el presente —aconsejó con una sonrisa tierna

— Llámalo —dijo enseguida, aún con la mirada perdida, Jaejoong sonrió

— ¿A Yoochun? —cuestionó entusiasmado, Junsu asintió —¿En verdad? —en respuesta el menor volvió a asentir

Sin volver a cuestionar nada, Jaejoong se levantó rápidamente y fue a llamar a Yoochun, mientras Junsu se quedó pensativo, sobre ese sillón. Reflexionó sobre lo que había hecho, levantó su mano y miró fijamente la palma, como si se desconociera a él mismo, luego miró hacia Jaejoong, él sostenía su celular y hablaba, podía ver sus labios moverse aunque no lo oía, el mayor estaba sonriendo

— ¿Qué hice? ¿Le dije que le hablara? ¿Qué rayos me pasa? —razonó, completamente confundido

— Malas noticias —dijo Jaejoong luego de colgar, acercándose a Junsu, sin darse cuenta de cómo este aún miraba su mano con desconcierto —Junsu, te estoy hablando —dijo para llamar su atención, el menor reaccionó y lo miró al fin

— ¿Qué?

— Dije que te tengo malas noticias —repitió, luego se puso de frente a Junsu, de pie— Yoochun no puede venir, algo de su mamá, ya sabes —explicó escuetamente, pero el menor no le tomó importancia— Dijo que por la noche viene

— Ah, está bien —dijo indiferente, Jaejoong inclinó la cabeza sin dejar de observarlo, confundido por esa actitud ausente

— ¿De verdad te encuentras bien? —preguntó arqueando una ceja, Junsu entonces reaccionó por completo y volvió a ser él mismo, le sonrió

— Estoy bien —Junsu se levantó del asiento, agarró a Jaejoong por detrás de su cabeza con una mano, se acercó y le besó la mejilla, luego se apartó, avanzando hacia su habitación

— ¿Ahora sí irás a la escuela?

— Sí —respondió rápidamente y sin mirarlo, Jaejoong entonces percibió que algo no estaba bien, pero no lo vio como algo grave, así que solo se encogió de hombros y también se fue a su habitación, dispuesto a volverse a dormir, después de todo no tenía ningún oficio, sus trabajos eran ocasionales y sus padres aún le mandaban algo de dinero, además Yoochun gastaba dinero en él, así que no le importaba nada más

…

La enfermera salió de la habitación, Yoochun estaba apoyado por la espalda en la pared, afuera de la alcoba, esperando con los brazos cruzados, cuando la puerta se cerró y vio a la mujer ya fuera se dirigió hacia ella, pero no parecía nada positiva

— Cada vez está peor —informó con pesadumbre— Ya no reconoce dónde está o qué hace, conversa cosas sin sentido

— ¿Es conveniente internarla? —preguntó seriamente, la mujer asintió

— Estar aquí es peligroso, hay cosas con las que puede hacerse daño si ya no recuerda para qué sirven —explicó mirando la tranquila mirada de Yoochun. La enfermera lo observó y por momentos creyó percibir una sonrisa

— Hágase cargo, le pagaré bien, llévesela cuánto antes —ordenó casi con amabilidad, pese a que no solía serlo

— Sí señor —contestó sonriendo, la parte del dinero le agradaba mucho

— Entraré a verla, comienza con lo que se tenga que hacer —indicó, señalando hacia las escaleras para darle entender que se alejara

— Sí —sin decir más se alejó enseguida. Yoochun esperó a que ya no pudiera verla y entró en la habitación, su mamá estaba sentada al borde de la cama, sostenía un libro, él imaginó que sería una biblia o algo así, ya que ella era cristiana

La mujer se encontraba inmersa en el libro, como si lo viera, pero cuando Yoochun se acercó lo suficiente se dio cuenta que realmente no leía el libro, sino que miraba una foto que sostenía en su mano. Se asomó y se dio cuenta que era una foto familiar, estaba ella, su padre, él y su hermano, Yoohwan tendría alrededor de 5 años. La foto era vieja y estaba casi rota, al verla Yoochun frunció el ceño

— Que hermosa familia, yo nunca tuve algo así —dijo de pronto la mamá, Yoochun apretó con fuerza el puño

La odiaba, por su culpa, por su demencia su padre los había dejado, su hermano se había convertido en un inútil y él tuvo que llevar el peso acumulado de los pecados de todos, los odiaba, a toda su familia, salvo a su abuela, que al menos había muerto y les dejó dinero, el suficiente para mantener a su madre cautiva en la locura sin tener que hacerse cargo personalmente, como antes, cuando incluso comenzó a cepillarle el cabello porque ella olvidó lo que era un peine; el dinero de la abuela también sirvió para mandar a su melindroso hermano muy lejos, para que él no tuviera que escuchar sus lloriqueos día y noche, solo porque el muy tonto no fue capaz de manejar el abandono de su padre y la demencia de su madre

— ¿Te gusta esa familia? —preguntó siguiéndole el rollo, la mujer volteó, lo miró fijamente en silencio, como si quisiera reconocerlo, pero tan solo encontró la soledad. Aturdida negó un par de veces y luego volvió a ver la foto

— Nunca quise tener hijos, gracias a Dios nunca los tuve —respondió convencida, Yoochun sabía la historia, sus padres nunca se amaron, un matrimonio por conveniencia fue lo que los juntó, por eso ella tuvo hijos a edad tardía, de joven fue libre y feliz, después solo fue un cúmulo de amargura

"Te quiero", "Te amo", "Te protegeré", "Lo eres todo", frases vacías, huecas, sin sentido, él jamás las había oído de ella, de su padre tampoco, quizás por eso era incapaz de amar, o tal vez su forma de amar era poco convencional. ¿Amaba a Jaejoong? O quizás amaba a Junsu, o tal vez solo se amaba a él mismo, acostumbrado a no tener nada si no era arrebatado, acostumbrado al mundo retorcido en el que creció, eso era lo que amaba, su forma de ver la vida, su forma de sobrevivir en un mundo rodeado de engaños, de dolor

Miró a la mujer que estaba sentada en aquella cama, a tan solo dos metros de él, la miró tan fijó que parecía poder penetrar su alma, luego se acercó más y le arrebató la foto, la observó con desprecio, las sonrisas dibujadas en su rostro y en el de su hermano le causaron repulsión, no pudo más y partió la foto por la mitad, para sorpresa de la mujer, que lo miró con miedo, luego comenzó a llorar, él la miró con indiferencia

— Hipocresía, no hay más que falsedad en esa foto —dijo con voz fría, luego tiró ambos pedazos al suelo

— Eres malo y cruel —lloriqueó su madre, secándose las lágrimas

— ¿Lo soy? ¿Yo? ¡¿Quién fue incapaz de amar a su propia sangre?! —preguntó molesto, ella abrió amplio los ojos y negó aterrada, apretando las sábanas con ambas manos, sus lágrimas cayendo a borbotones

— Cállate —ordenó con voz baja, pero él se acercó hasta ella, agachándose la sujetó de los hombros y la sacudió

— ¡Dime por qué! Si tanto nos odiabas ¿Por qué nos tuviste? —reclamó cada vez más enojado, apretando más los hombros de la aterrada mujer, se miraban a los ojos

— No sé de qué hablas, ¿Quién eres? —respondió temerosa, temblaba

— ¡Soy tu hijo! —gritó furioso

— No, yo no tengo hijos —respondió rápidamente, confundida

— Eres una loca, es lo que eres —dijo con desprecio pero bajando el tono de voz anterior, ella negó, asustada— ¿Por qué mamá? Solo quería tu cariño… —los ojos de Yoochun se enrojecieron y su voz se quebró por solo unos pocos instantes, luego aspiró el mayor aire posible y recuperó la compostura. La soltó y dio un paso atrás

— No sé quién eres —dijo ella con tristeza y volvió a llorar ahogadamente, desesperada, Yoochun de nuevo la miró duro

— Ya no tendré que volver a oír tu asqueroso llanto —alardeó con una sonrisa retorcida y luego comenzó a reírse de forma hilarante, mirándola con desprecio pero sin dejar de reír, ya comenzaba a sentirse libre

— Tengo miedo, vete —dijo la mujer, cerrando con fuerza los ojos y tapándose las orejas con las manos, aquella risa le estaba provocando náuseas

— Adiós mami —habló de forma sarcástica, se acercó a ella, se agachó y le dio un beso sobre la frente, luego se alejó con paso lento y salió de la habitación

Yoochun fue hacia la planta baja de la casa, la enfermera hacia una llamada por teléfono, él salió enseguida de ahí, cuando volviera seguramente su madre se habría ido, así él por fin sería libre. Respiró el aire fresco de la calle, el cielo estaba comenzando a nublarse y pronto caería una tormenta, pero aquella jamás se compararía con la que él acababa de experimentar arriba en la habitación de la mujer que le dio a luz, porque madre jamás había tenido

…

Aunque intentó por todos los medios evitarlo, Junsu se vio finalmente con Hani, la chica actuaba más dulce de lo normal con él y eso estaba fastidiándolo, pero se comportó educado con ella, por mucho que tuvo deseos de alejarse de prisa. Ambos estaban sentados en la sombra de un frondoso árbol de la Universidad, ella había preparado el almuerzo y lo compartía con él, dándole de comer en la boca, mientras Junsu pretendía estar leyendo un libro, aunque no estaba concentrado en él

— Mi amor ¿Cuándo presentas los últimos exámenes?

— En una semana —respondió secamente. Pasó una página y suspiró tenuemente

— ¿Estás cansado? —preguntó preocupada, Junsu cerró el libro y la miró

— ¿Sabes? Mejor me voy, necesito concentrarme y…

— Te estoy estorbando —completó ella, con voz triste

— Sí —contestó secamente, sorprendiéndola, confundida no supo que decir, esperaba que él le dijera que No o algo similar para no hacerla sentir mal

— Perdóname, yo…

— Lo siento, no quise ser grosero —la interrumpió enseguida, aunque con tono poco amable, por lo que no reparó su falta, ella continuaba incómoda

— ¿Sabes? Estás algo presionado mi amor, no nos veamos hasta que pasen los exámenes ¿está bien? —propuso ella con amabilidad pese a que se sintió mal por la actitud de Junsu

— Perfecto —contestó sonriente, demasiado. Hani estaba confundida de nuevo, ahora ¿Qué significaba esa sonrisa de alivio? Por primera vez parecía darse cuenta que Junsu realmente no estaba con ella por gusto, pero ¿Qué lo obligaba?

— Hasta entonces —a pesar de todo sonrió como siempre, se acercó y lo besó en los labios, Junsu correspondió, se besaron por breves segundos y luego ella se levantó del césped, observándolo— Suerte en tus calificaciones

— Gracias. Adiós —levantó su mano y se despidió también con ese gesto, Hani sonrió por última vez y se alejó de ahí, Junsu suspiró con mayor alivio— No puedo creer lo libre que me siento —pensó con entusiasmo— Terminaré con ella antes de comenzar el próximo semestre, si lo hago ahora creerá que solo quería acostarme con ella y como ya lo hicimos… —se detuvo y recordó aquel día, volvió a sentirse como una basura, cerró los ojos y se obligó a pensar en otra cosa

…

El reloj marcaba las ocho de la noche cuando Yoochun llamó a la puerta del departamento de Jaejoong y Junsu, el mayor fue quien abrió, al verlo ahí sonrió con entusiasmo y se abrazó a su cuello, dándole luego un beso en la nariz

— Basta, no seas meloso —dijo enojado, lo agarró de los brazos y lo alejó, Jaejoong, acostumbrado a sus desprecios y mal humor no dijo nada, solo sonrió

— Junsu aún no llega —informó mientras cerraba la puerta y el recién llegado entraba al departamento

— Ya es noche

— Sí, seguro fue a casa de su novia —dijo sonriendo burlonamente

— ¿Por qué lo aseguras?

— ¿No te conté? Ya comenzaron a tener relaciones sexuales, y tú sabes que después de la primera vez las que le siguen son más fáciles y frecuentes —respondió encogiéndose de hombros

Al oír esas palabras Yoochun frunció el entrecejo con coraje, Jaejoong se dio cuenta y abrió la boca ligeramente, sorprendido, conocía esa expresión

— Vaya, estás celoso —dijo asombrado— ¿Debo sentirme halagado que conmigo si lo compartas? —preguntó con burla, pero esas palabras enojaron a Yoochun

— Cállate idiota —respondió

— No te enojes amorcito —dijo haciendo puchero, luego fue hacia la cocina— Haré de cenar, les encantará… claro, si Junsu viene a dormir —soltó una risa traviesa mientras abría el refrigerador

— Así que ya te la estás follando —pensó Yoochun con calma— No cabe duda que tendré que esforzarme para que la botes de una vez por todas —sonrió con saña, no dejaría que Junsu lo olvidara, él y Jaejoong debían ser solo suyos, no lo compartiría con una niñita tonta

* * *

Gracias por seguirme leyendo, gracias por dejarme hermosos y reflexivos comentarios :) este capítulo fue un poco más introspectivo que otra cosa, la ausencia del lemon era completamente necesaria, lo que viene será muy fuerte, se los advierto, sobre todo a quienes son fans de Jaejoong. Hasta la próxima


	13. Hipocresía

**Capítulo 13. Hipocresía**

Junsu miró la hora en su celular y suspiró, era bastante tarde y él aún se encontraba en la calle, meditando, después que su novia se fuera esa tarde, vagó por las calles sin rumbo fijo, su intuición le decía que si iba al departamento, ahí estaría Yoochun y no quería verlo, para él era una tortura, estaba loco por él y fingir indiferencia era muy difícil, mucho más que fingir odio, además Jaejoong cada vez era más mimoso con él, eso lo estaba comenzando a fastidiar, por mucho que se negara a admitirlo, comenzaba a comprender por qué Yoochun quería deshacerse de él

— No tendré más opción que ir, es tarde, no creo que esté ahí —pensó cansado, ya solo quería llegar y tumbarse en su cama

Junsu estaba muy fatigado y no se arriesgó a volver por su auto, así que lo dejó en el estacionamiento de un centro comercial, donde lo estacionó por la tarde al salir de la escuela, entonces volvió en taxi. Al llegar al departamento las luces estaban apagadas, suspiró con alivio y cerró con llave, con cuidado fue hacia su habitación pero cuando abrió la puerta escuchó la otra abrirse, giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda

De la habitación de Jaejoong salía Yoochun, estaba completamente desnudo, la luz que entraba de la calle alcanzaba a iluminarlo, Junsu intentó ignorarlo, pero cuando el mayor lo vio sonrió, se acercó a él rápido antes que el menor pudiera entrar en la habitación y se encerrara. Junsu lo miró con reproche, pero no intentó empujarlo

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó enojado

— ¿No me das un beso de bienvenida? —sonrió, lascivamente, el otro bufó con burla, mirándolo casi con asco

— Ni muerto —respondió tajantemente, Yoochun sonrió satisfecho, amaba que Junsu lo despreciara de ese modo, porque sabía que en el fondo deseaba tirársele encima

Yoochun no respondió a eso, en cambio se le adelantó y entró en la habitación, Junsu prendió la luz y lo observó con reproche

— Vete —pidió hasta cierto punto amablemente— Es tarde y tengo sueño

Sin responder otra vez, Yoochun se acercó a la cama y se sentó, las piernas ligeramente abiertas, observó fijamente al dueño del aposento, Junsu le miró la entrepierna por unos instantes y tragó saliva, luego lo miró a los ojos, pero la mirada anterior no pasó desapercibida por el mayor

— ¿Es verdad que tú y Hani lo hicieron? —preguntó con interés falso, tratando de no reírse, pero esa pregunta hizo enojar a Junsu, y no fue equivocado pensar que Jaejoong fue quien le dio aquella información

— No te importa —contestó molesto

— ¿Cuántas veces lo han hecho ya? —preguntó con real interés

— Cállate y vete de una vez —regañó, asqueado de esa actitud

— ¿Estuvo bien? ¿Sabe hacerlo? ¿Te gustó? —preguntó hostigosamente, buscando molestarlo, lográndolo pronto, Junsu lo miró con coraje

— Cállate imbécil

— Solo quiero saber que tan bien abre las piernas, ¿es mejor abriéndolas que tú? —preguntó casi riéndose, desatando el coraje de Junsu

El menor se acercó rápido hacia él con el puño cerrado, quiso estrellarlo en su cara pero Yoochun reaccionó y se hizo hacia atrás, logrando que solo le rozara la punta de la nariz, así que aprovechó para estirar su mano y sujetar el brazo de Junsu. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, el menor quiso soltarse del agarre pero no pudo, así que el mayor se levantó de la cama y estuvieron frente a frente

— ¿Por qué te molesta tanto el tema?

— No te importa, y suéltame —respondió indignado

— Ah, no me digas —pausó unos segundos, luego sonrió— Era virgen ¿cierto? —al oír la pregunta Junsu bajó la mirada unos instantes

— Basta… —pidió, casi suplicando, Yoochun sonrió

— Seguro ella estaba "guardándose" para el amor de su vida, y tal vez pensó que eras tú, por eso se acostó contigo, pero seguramente solo pudiste lograr un orgasmo pensando en mí —analizó, divertido, sonriendo ampliamente— La culpa debe estar matándote —evitó reír fuerte, pero no evitó reír

Junsu no soportó esa risa y la mirada llena de diversión, por lo que con su mano izquierda logró darle una fuerte bofetada, ya que su brazo derecho era sujetado por él. Al recibir la cachetada, Yoochun dejó de reír y lo observó, molesto

— Eres un desgraciado —dijo Junsu casi temblándole la voz

— ¿Yo? Ni siquiera eres capaz de aceptar que eres Homosexual, cobarde, patético, te follas a tu novia de papel pensando en un hombre… sostienes relaciones sexuales con dos individuos, dejándote follar como zorra, mientras tus padres y tu hermano creen que eres algo que no existe, ¿y yo soy el desgraciado? —espetó con burla, pero mostrándose serio, a Junsu esas palabras lo hicieron temblar

— No sabes nada de mi vida —respondió con amargura

— Pobrecito —dijo con sarcasmo— Lo has tenido todo en la vida, lo único que tienes que hacer es aceptar tus preferencias y listo, si tu familia no lo acepta que se joda

— Tú no entiendes —quiso refutar, pero no supo que más decir

— El único que no logra entender nada eres tú —respondió con seriedad, Junsu lo miró a los ojos, sintiéndose confundido. Se miraron en silencio, hasta que Yoochun le soltó el brazo

Atraído por un impulso que no pudo ni quiso controlar, Junsu se acercó a Yoochun y le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos, aprisionando su cuerpo contra el otro, atacó sus labios enseguida y el mayor le correspondió, aprisionando su cintura con la mano izquierda y sujetándole la parte de atrás de la cabeza con la derecha

Se besaron apasionadamente, hurgando en sus bocas con desesperación, separaron un poco sus cuerpos para que Junsu pudiera comenzar a quitarse la ropa, comenzó por la camisa, de botones, quitó los primeros con dificultad y el último lo rompió, agitado por no poderlo desabrochar. Siguió con el pantalón, desabrochándolo y bajando el cierre con maestría, también bajó la ropa interior y se giró sin dejar de besar a Yoochun, luego se tumbó de espaldas en la cama

El mayor lo siguió pero no se acostó, le besó por última vez los labios y bajó a su cuello, lamió sin detenerse demasiado, descendiendo por su piel a besos, se detuvo al llegar al abdomen, se puso de pie y agarró un pie de Junsu, quitó rápido el zapato, lo dejó caer e hizo lo mismo con el otro, luego jaló los pantalones y la ropa interior, dejándolo desnudo. Aun parado volvió a agarrar la pierna de Junsu, sujetándole luego el pie, masajeó por unos segundos y luego se metió el dedo pulgar a la boca, chupándolo, succionando, Junsu jadeó, mordiéndose un dedo de la mano para no gemir, Jaejoong estaba en la otra habitación y no quería despertarlo

Terminó su trabajo ahí y volvió a descender, se hincó sobre la cama y Junsu se recorrió hacia el medio de esta, Yoochun se agachó del todo y volvió a tomar sus labios, se besaron hasta que se les acabó el aliento, Junsu acostado completamente, Yoochun de bruces, sujetó ambas piernas de Junsu, las separó y se colocó en medio, agarró su miembro con la izquierda y lo acarició unos instantes, dirigiéndolo luego hacia la entrada de Junsu, acarició esta con su punta, haciéndolo morderse el labio

Sin jugar mucho tiempo, Yoochun comenzó a introducir su pene en Junsu, metió primero solo la punta, el menor suspiró al sentirla, entonces el mayor le cubrió con fuerza la boca, usando su mano derecha, al mismo tiempo que se terminó de introducir con una sola estocada, fuerte y precisa, Junsu ahogó un gemido en la mano de Yoochun, cerrando los ojos, él sonrió excitado, le gustaba oír esa clase de gemidos

Yoochun comenzó a embestirlo sin cuidado, logrando entrar lo más posible, hasta sentir el interior de Junsu en todo su esplendor, sin dejar de taparle la boca, sintiendo húmeda la piel con la saliva de Junsu, con la mano izquierda le sostenía la pierna derecha, empujando con fuerza en cada estocada. Bajando un poco más la cabeza comenzó a besarle el cuello, sin dejar de moverse

Junsu gemía sin pudor, aunque ahogando estos en la mano de Yoochun, pero nunca antes se sintió tan excitado, incluida aquella vez en el baño del centro comercial. Ahora se estaba entregando a Yoochun pese a que él se había quitado por completo la máscara, pese a las palabras que le dijo, pese a que Jaejoong estaba en la otra habitación, durmiendo como un bebé. El menor se aferró con fuerza a la espalda de Yoochun y lo sintió venirse dentro de él, suspiró relajado cuando se salió y se removió entre las sábanas, Yoochun le destapó la boca, moviéndose del cuello a sus labios

Se besaron con poca intensidad, pero el beso fue tan húmedo y profundo que Junsu se excitó nuevamente, teniendo una erección, Yoochun no desaprovechó la oportunidad para agarrarle el miembro y comenzar a masturbarlo, mientras se miraban a los ojos, Junsu acostado boca arriba, con las piernas abiertas, Yoochun aun en medio de sus piernas, de bruces sobre él. Aumentó el ritmo, esta vez Junsu se cubrió la boca él mismo, apretando los labios también, hasta que no pudo más, se arqueó hacia arriba al sentir que se venía, luego cayó de nuevo sobre la cama

Respiró agitado por unos instantes, aun cubriéndose la boca, luego la destapó y miró a Yoochun, sentado sobre la cama, observándolo. Junsu no supo cómo reaccionar, aquel fue un estupendo sexo, pero ahora no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, y la mirada seria de Yoochun no ayudaba en nada

— Será mejor que regreses a su habitación —dijo tras una pausa

— ¿Crees que con esto dejaré de instigarte? —preguntó divertido— Tarde o temprano lo harás, te cansarás de la farsa que has creado

Junsu miró perplejo a Yoochun, sintiéndose miserable, le gustaba su vida como la conocía, vivía de las apariencias, el estudiante modelo, con la vida perfecta y la novia ideal, la familia ejemplar ¿Por qué destruir eso? Él no era libre de mente como Yoochun, él no podía simplemente abandonar lo que tenía para entregarse completamente al placer

— Por favor, déjame tranquilo —suplicó, abatido, cansado. Junsu se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, sintiéndose frustrado

Yoochun se acercó otra vez a él, le agarró una de las manos y la quitó del rostro, Junsu lo miró, sus ojos estaban rojos, el mayor le sujetó luego la barbilla con su mano derecha y le dio un beso en la boca, luego lo miró a los ojos

— Una vez que lo hagas serás libre, nosotros tres… —le acarició los labios con el pulgar— Nos divertiremos mucho más cuando lo hagas —incitó, mirándolo con deseo a los ojos, Junsu lo observó, sintiéndose hipnotizado por aquella propuesta— Tú deseas esto

Yoochun sonrió con malicia, pero mostrándose comprensivo, Junsu agachó la mirada unos instantes y luego asintió, sonriendo confundido. El mayor se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta, el menor lo observó, compartieron una última mirada y luego Yoochun se fue, cerrando la puerta tras él, Junsu cerró los ojos y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, ahora solo tenía que buscar el momento apropiado para dejar a su novia, el resto lo haría después.

...

La semana de exámenes comenzó, Junsu se preparó para ello a consciencia, durante el fin de semana había estudiado en la Biblioteca, tratando de no pensar en su última vez con Yoochun, a escondidas de Jaejoong, en las palabras que le dijo sobre la aceptación de sus preferencias ante la familia. Junsu presentó sus primeros tres exámenes, saliendo de ellos sintiéndose seguro de haber obtenido buena calificación, así que sonriente regresó a su departamento, ni siquiera pensó en el peligro de encontrarse ahí con Yoochun y que eso lo distrajera

Junsu abrió la puerta y se quedó en shock al ver a Jaejoong y Yoochun ahí desnudos, en el sillón de la sala, Yoochun sentado con las piernas abiertas y su compañero hincado frente a él, en medio de sus piernas, practicándole sexo oral, las miradas de Junsu y Yoochun se cruzaron, sin que Jaejoong se detuviera, el mayor de los dos sonrió, mientras gemía, discretamente, con gestos distorsionados por el placer

— Cierra… la puerta —entrecerró los ojos, antes de cerrarlos, se relamió los labios y luego se corrió, dentro de la boca de Jaejoong, gimiendo placenteramente, Junsu tragó saliva, seguía en shock. Luego de unos segundos al fin cerró la puerta

— Hola Junsu —saludó Jaejoong como si nada, limpiándose discretamente la comisura de los labios, se levantó después del suelo, sentándose junto a Yoochun —¿No vienes a jugar? —preguntó juguetonamente, sonriéndole

— Lo siento, tengo que estudiar —respondió educadamente, avanzando hacia su habitación, Jaejoong lo siguió con la mirada

— ¿Tienes hambre? Haré algo de comer —dijo antes de que el menor se encerrara en su habitación, Junsu lo pensó un poco

— Sí, claro —contestó tranquilamente, aunque luego pensó que quizás era mala idea, pero no se retractó

— Genial, ven —dijo con amabilidad, se levantó del sillón y fue hacia él, lo agarró de la mano y con la otra le quitó la mochila, Yoochun solo los observaba

— ¿Podrías ponerte ropa? —preguntó casi riéndose, pareciéndole gracioso

— Hace calor —respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior— ¿No tienes calor? —preguntó acercándose a él, dejando caer la mochila al suelo. Junsu tragó saliva al sentir que se acercaba mucho a él, Jaejoong no desaprovechó la oportunidad de besarle en los labios suavemente, pero rápido, luego se alejó un poco

— No, yo… estoy bien —contestó agitado, una gran parte de él deseó sujetarlo fuertemente y comerle la boca

— ¿Qué te apetece comer?

— Lo que sea está bien —contestó rápidamente, luego se apartó de él, recogió su mochila y fue enseguida a su habitación

Jaejoong miró hacia Yoochun y los dos sonrieron, casi riéndose, el menor de los dos movió la cabeza a los lados, divertido, en tanto el mayor le guiñó un ojo.

...

Al día siguiente Junsu tuvo dos exámenes, los más importantes que tendría esa semana, se preparó tanto para ellos que sintió le fue muy bien, así que esa tarde regresó al departamento muy feliz, por fortuna su compañero no estaba, tampoco Yoochun, así que se sintió relajado, el día anterior fue muy tenso porque haberlos encontrado en el sillón fue bastante tentador y de momento no deseaba distractores

El miércoles tuvo solo un examen sencillo y el resto de la mañana la tuvo libre, así que decidió ir a un café y leer algo, la noche anterior Jaejoong le dijo que estaría todo el día en el departamento, así que no se quiso arriesgar. Regresó a su hogar hasta entrada la noche, al llegar encontró a Jaejoong solo, cenando en la mesa, al verlo llegar se puso de pie y lo recibió casi como si fuera su esposa

— ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Te sirvo de comer? —preguntó amablemente, Junsu negó, pues había comido en el café al que fue

— Pero provecho —respondió rápidamente y se alejó enseguida de él, encerrándose en su habitación, Jaejoong suspiró

— Sí que está concentrado en sus exámenes, que aburrido —se lamentó, haciendo puchero como niño pequeño

Junsu suspiró fuertemente al encerrarse en su habitación, aventando la mochila hacia la cama, cerró los ojos y sonrió

— Lo estás haciendo bien, solo mantente distante —pensó convencido, sintiéndose enseguida muy relajado.

Descansó la vista tras un lapso de más de dos horas leyendo, así que dejó su libro de lado y estiró los músculos, se puso de pie y avanzó hacia la ventana, miró hacia afuera, la luna estaba radiante, sonrió satisfecho, contento de haberlo podido lograr

— Dos días más de exámenes y listo —pensó con entusiasmo, luego se giró hacia su cama y en ese momento vio la puerta abrirse, se lamentó de no haberle colocado el seguro. Jaejoong entró cuidadosamente

— ¿Cómo está mi estudiante estrella? —preguntó casi burlándose, Junsu solo le sonrió amablemente— Te ves tan tenso —dijo con preocupación, o al menos fingiéndola, así que se acercó a él, aunque Junsu retrocedió— Oh vamos, no voy a violarte, ven —estiró su mano y agarró a Junsu por la muñeca, jalándolo hacia él

— Tengo mucho que estudiar, te agradecería sí…

— Nada de eso, estás muy tenso —regañó, terminándolo de llevar hacia la cama, lo sujetó de los hombros y empujó hacia abajo, haciéndolo sentarse

— Pero…

— Nada, vas a relajarte ¿de acuerdo? —habló con seriedad, mirándolo a los ojos, el menor no tuvo más opción que asentir, así que Jaejoong no perdió la oportunidad— Cierra los ojos

— ¿Qué?

— Ciérralos —ordenó y por alguna razón Junsu le obedeció, cerró los ojos— Relájate —dijo con voz suavizada, comenzando a acariciarle los cabellos

— ¿Qué haces?

— No hables —pidió y el otro obedeció. Jaejoong continuó acariciándole los cabellos, luego bajó las manos a los hombros, le dio masaje, suavemente, Junsu se comenzó a relajar— ¿Lo ves? Estás menos tenso —sonrió, relamiéndose luego los labios, bajó las manos y le agarró la parte inferior de la camisa, comenzando a subirla, así que Junsu abrió los ojos

— No, eso no —dijo confundido

— Tranquilo —sonrió, guiñándole el ojo, Junsu entonces se dejó quitar la camisa, así que el mayor continuó con los hombros, ahora desnudos— Cierra los ojos —ordenó, fríamente, Junsu obedeció— Eso es —sonrió, emocionado de que el menor le obedeciera, así que no dudó en el siguiente paso, acariciándole los pectorales, suave y sensualmente, oyendo los leves jadeos del menor

— Para… —pidió jadeando, pero Jaejoong desobedeció, en cambio dirigió sus dedos hacia los pezones, sujetándolos con el índice y el pulgar de cada mano, comenzando a masajearlos, Junsu gimió— Basta —abrió los ojos y se miraron

— Pero si te gusta, mira nomás que apretado estás —respondió emocionado, dirigiendo la mirada hacia su entrepierna, Junsu cerró las piernas con fuerza

— Debo estudiar, déjame solo por favor —pidió amablemente, Jaejoong sonrió

— Está bien —consintió, agachándose le dio un beso en la mejilla

— Gracias

— Aunque… —hizo una pausa y le miró de nuevo la entrepierna— Puedo ayudarte antes de irme

— Pero…

— Sssht, no digas más —sin recibir permiso se agachó hasta hincarse, Junsu no lo repelió, así que continuó, le desabrochó los pantalones y sacó su pene erecto, lo miró a los ojos y sacó la lengua, deslizándola desde el nacimiento de este hasta la punta, sin dejar de observarlo— Que rico —expresó al finalizar la lamida en el glande

— Entonces cómetela —ordenó, como hipnotizado, Jaejoong sonrió ampliamente, muy emocionado, asintió y sin dudar lo metió completo a su boca, primero se agarró de las piernas de Junsu hasta encontrar su ritmo, luego subió la mano derecha y con dos dedos le masajeó el pezón, mientras la izquierda le estimulaba los testículos

Junsu gimió con placer, se agarró de la cabeza de Jaejoong, cerrando los ojos, con la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, disfrutando de aquella boca, la más experta de todas. El mayor continuó por cerca de dos minutos, luego lo sacó de su boca, Junsu, con la respiración agitada miró hacia abajo, ahora Jaejoong le masturbaba con la derecha, sin tocarle nada más, lo observaba fijamente

— ¿Dónde quieres correrte? —preguntó en tono juguetón— ¿Cara o boca? —sin dejar de masturbarlo esperó respuesta, Junsu ni siquiera lo pensó

— Boca —respondió embelesado, no faltaba mucho para terminar, así que Jaejoong atendió a la respuesta, volvió a meterlo a su boca y esta vez lo hizo más rápido, hasta que el menor comenzó a correrse, Jaejoong comió lo más posible, al sacarse el miembro del otro de la boca le lamió la punta, quitando los restos de semen

— Sabes delicioso —halagó, soltó después con cuidado el miembro de Junsu y luego lo metió otra vez por debajo de la ropa, se levantó del suelo y miró a su compañero, quien aún se recuperaba— Ya puedes estudiar tranquilo

— Gracias —sonrió, se levantó de la cama, agarró el rostro de Jaejoong y buscó sus labios, se besaron unos segundos

— Cuando quieras —contestó sonriente— Hasta mañana

— Sí —se despidieron con una sonrisa, en cuanto Jaejoong salió, Junsu puso rápido el seguro a la puerta y suspiró— ¿Qué diablos me pasa? —se recriminó, cada vez le parecía más normal que esas cosas estuvieran pasando entre los dos y cada vez sentía menos culpa sobre las cosas que hacía con otros hombres.

...

Al día siguiente Junsu llegó tarde a su primer examen, era la primera vez en todo el semestre que algo así le pasaba, pero la noche anterior se relajó demasiado con el "trabajito" de Jaejoong, por eso durmió más de la cuenta. Su profesor lo reprendió y le quitó unos puntos a su calificación final, eso más que deprimirlo le molestó, así que después de su tercer examen del día regresó al departamento sin dilaciones como los demás días. Jaejoong estaba en la cocina, preparando algo

— Que bueno que llegas, ven y prueba esto —pidió, revolviendo el contenido de una pequeña olla, Junsu se acercó y probó de lo que el mayor le daba— ¿Rico?

— Sí —contestó tajantemente

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Llegué tarde a mi primer examen y me bajaron puntos —respondió molesto

— Eres de los mejores promedios de tu generación, solo es un tropiezo —explicó para minimizar el asunto

— Da igual, mañana son los exámenes finales, luego de eso es la semana de calificaciones y el semestre se termina —contestó un poco más relajado

— ¿Lo ves? Todo saldrá bien —Jaejoong apagó la estufa, se quitó el mandil y se acercó a Junsu, que estaba cerca de la mesa— Siéntate a comer, te serviré

— No gracias, tengo mucho que estudiar —contestó secamente, marchándose hacia su habitación, pero Jaejoong lo siguió, cuando el menor lo vio entrar frunció el ceño— Jaejoong, hoy no, te agradezco lo de anoche pero…

— Solo quiero decirte algo —se excusó enseguida

— ¿Qué es?

— Me habló Yoochun —respondió, Junsu quiso decir algo pero no se lo permitió— Su mamá ya no vive más con él

— ¿Qué?

— El testamento de la abuela decía que no podía internarla en ningún sitio a menos que fuera indispensable, y pues la señora está tan mal que tuvo que ser internada —explicó rápidamente

— Eso es terrible —comentó desconcertado

— Sí, lo es —dijo en tono indiferente— ¿Sabes? Yo creo que nos necesita

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí, dijo algo sobre ir a su casa el fin de semana ¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos? —preguntó como si nada, Junsu lo miró con desconfianza, ¿acaso Yoochun usaba de pretexto la preocupación por la salud de su mamá para tenerlos ahí un fin de semana?

— No lo sé —meditó, confundido, Jaejoong se acercó a él y lo agarró de la mano

— Somos amigos ¿no? Y él necesita de nuestro apoyo —explicó mostrándose muy serio, el menor lo miró y volvió a dudar— Junsu, tus exámenes terminan mañana viernes, solo tenemos que ir sábado y domingo

— Está bien —consintió al fin, Jaejoong sonrió emocionado y le soltó la mano

— Excelente, ahora estudia para tu examen, yo te dejaré en paz

— Gracias

— De nada querido —sonrió y luego salió de la habitación, Junsu cerró la puerta y suspiró, pensando si no había cometido un error.

Jaejoong fue a su habitación y agarró su celular, llamó a Yoochun, quien le contestó enseguida, como si estuviera esperando su llamada

— Listo, aceptó —dijo con emoción

— Excelente trabajo

— Lo sé, merezco un premio —sonrió con malicia, mordiéndose el labio inferior

— El premio lo tendremos todo un fin de semana —rectificó Yoochun, emocionándolo aún más, Jaejoong sonrió cariñosamente, como si tuviera a Yoochun ahí junto a él— ¿Lo ves? En equipo somos mejores

— Sí mi amor

— Hasta el sábado —se despidió fríamente

— Hasta el sábado —respondió Jaejoong, luego el menor colgó, él lo hizo después, suspirando con emoción— Volví a interesarle, yo sé que me quiere —pensó ensoñado, después de todo lo que sufrió por fin ahora Yoochun volvía a tener interés en él

Jaejoong estimaba mucho a Junsu, pero su relación retorcida con Yoochun era mucho más importante, por eso volvía a perder los escrúpulos, sin darse cuenta que de nuevo era solo el juguete de su amante, todo lo que el mayor quería era sentirse amado, creyendo que era el sexo su única forma de comprobarlo, porque no le interesaba oír palabras de amor ni recibir cariños, si Yoochun quería follárselo para él no había prueba más fehaciente que esa.

* * *

Hola de nuevo. Gracias por leer esta historia. ¿Qué esperan del próximo fin de semana? no quiero ser tan pervertida pero... JAJAJAJA ¿A quién engaño? Si quiero serlo :) dejen sus comentarios, hasta pronto


	14. El huésped inoportuno

**Capítulo 14. El huésped inoportuno**

El viernes Junsu presentó su último examen, el cual resolvió sin ningún problema, ahora ya no tenía que preocuparse por sus notas, cual fuese el resultado, ya no lo podía cambiar. Aquel día volvió al departamento, Jaejoong estaba ahí, solo en su habitación, Junsu lo oyó desde la sala y fue hacia allá

— Ya llegué —anunció como si avisara a su mamá, su compañero volteó hacia él y le sonrió con emoción, estaba empacando

— ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Sacaste buenas calificaciones?

— Lo sabré la próxima semana —respondió indiferente, luego salió de la habitación para ir a la suya, Jaejoong fue tras él

— ¿No empacarás nada para el fin de semana? —preguntó sin borrar su enorme sonrisa, entonces Junsu recordó que había aceptado ir a casa de Yoochun. Torció la boca con incomodidad, comenzaba a arrepentirse

— No —contestó tajantemente

— ¿Empaco por ti?

— No, gracias —respondió en la misma forma— Luego empaco —fingió sonreír

— Está bien —el mayor le dio la espalda y se alejó unos pasos antes que el otro lo detuviera, llamándolo por su nombre, entonces Jaejoong volteó— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

— Claro —contestó con seriedad, Junsu parecía cohibido— ¿Y? —preguntó cuando su compañero tardó en formular su pregunta, así que Jaejoong se metió de nuevo en la alcoba de Junsu, sentándose en la cama, lo miró desde ahí

— Cuando tú… —pausó, lo dudó y luego reanudó— Cuando les dijiste a tus papás que eres Gay, ¿Cómo reaccionaron? —preguntó al fin, las manos le temblaban un poco, Jaejoong lo observó detenidamente, luego sonrió

— Estaban decepcionados —contestó rápidamente— Incluso la mitad de mis hermanas lo estaba, la otra me apoyó —complementó su respuesta

— ¿Decepcionados? —Jaejoong asintió

— Mamá lloró —el mayor lo meditó unos segundos, como si recordara ese justo momento— Papá estaba muy molesto, me abofeteó —sonrió, casi divertido— Yo escapé de casa y me desaparecí de sus vidas por un año, solo me mantuve en contacto con dos de mis hermanas, ellas me convencieron de ir a casa

— ¿Y qué pasó? —preguntó Junsu con mucho interés

— Mamá estaba tan angustiada que me perdonó —sonrió otra vez, mostrándose divertido— Papá volvió a abofetearme… pero aceptó mi homosexualidad, desde entonces estoy bien con mi familia, pero no les hablo nunca de mi vida amorosa

Al oír la historia Junsu se quedó pensativo, mirando hacia el suelo

— ¿Les dirás a tus papás que eres Gay? —preguntó mirándolo seriamente, el menor lo miró también y suspiró

— No sé —encogió los hombros— Ni siquiera termino de aceptarlo yo —agachó la mirada de nuevo, Jaejoong se levantó de la cama y se acercó a él

— Junsu, querido —sonrió, subiendo su mano le acarició la mejilla— Después de las cosas que te he visto hacer ¿En verdad no lo aceptas ni tú? —preguntó intentando no reírse, Junsu lo miró con el ceño fruncido

— Si pudiera cambiarlo lo haría —contestó molesto

— ¿En verdad?

— Sí, no quiero esto —lo observó con tristeza— No quiero que me gusten los hombres, no quiero esa vida —confesó, le temblaban las rodillas— Quisiera no sentir lo que siento cuando… —lo miró a los ojos y bajó la mirada hacia sus labios, luego la subió de nuevo, haciendo una pausa, Jaejoong la aprovechó para acercarse más y besarlo en la boca, se apartó sin recibir respuesta del otro

— Eres lo que eres, si te rechazas tú mismo siempre estarás sufriendo, así que no digas tonterías —espetó, molesto, las pupilas de Junsu temblaron, mirando confundido a Jaejoong, luego quiso llorar

— No soy como ustedes —dijo, aturdido, apartó la vista

— Solo tienes que aceptarte, entregarte a lo que sientes y ser feliz —sonrió, dándole un consejo sincero. Jaejoong salió de la habitación de Junsu, dejándolo confundido.

…

El sábado por la mañana, Jaejoong despertó muy temprano, no dudó ni un segundo en ir a la habitación de Junsu y llamar fervientemente a la puerta, hasta despertarlo, el menor abrió, molesto porque deseaba seguir durmiendo

— ¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó enojado, rascándose la cabeza

— Prepárate, iremos a casa de Yoochun ¿recuerdas?

— No sé si aún quiero ir —confesó, cabizbajo, Jaejoong frunció el entrecejo

— Lo prometiste, y recuerda que ahora está solo porque su mamá fue internada, íbamos a apoyarlo —explicó como si le importara lo de su madre

— Es que… —dudó antes de decirlo— Ustedes son unos pervertidos —dijo al fin, pero en lugar de enojarse, Jaejoong rio fuertemente

— ¿Querrás decir "Nosotros"? —aclaró, divertido

— No, Ustedes —rectificó, enojado

— ¿Alguna vez te hemos violado? —Junsu negó— ¿Te forzamos? —el menor hizo la misma acción— ¿Hiciste algo que al final no te causó placer? —preguntó, casi enojado también, Junsu lo pensó un poco más

— Bueno… —no completó la frase, pero en realidad había detalles que no le agradaban, aun así no lo dijo

— Además no vamos con esa intención ¿o sí? —preguntó fingiendo— Por Dios Junsu, vamos a darle apoyo moral y tú pensando en sexo —dijo con seriedad, pero hablando en broma, Junsu se sintió mal por siquiera pensarlo

— Lo siento…

— Claro que como es mi novio, nosotros si lo haremos, seguramente —sonrió triunfalmente, Junsu frunció el entrecejo

— Entonces con tu "apoyo moral" tiene —espetó, enojado, pero Jaejoong se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza

— No te enojes Junsito —le dio un beso en la mejilla— Ya le dije que irías también

— Está bien —respondió de mala gana—Empaco unas cosas y ya

— Sí, mientras haré algo de desayuno —dijo contento el mayor, soltando a Junsu salió rápidamente de su habitación, el menor suspiró

— ¿Qué diablos hago? —se recriminó, confundido, pero una gran parte de él deseaba estar ahí y que ese "apoyo moral" definitivamente incluyera sexo.

…

Jaejoong timbró con emoción, Yoochun tardó menos de dos minutos en abrirles, el mayor no dudó en tirar su maleta y aventarse hacia él, abrazándolo por el cuello, Yoochun y Junsu compartieron mirada en ese instante, hasta que el mayor lo soltó y le besó en los labios

— Hola mi amor —saludó en tono meloso, Yoochun bufó para sus adentros, detestaba que lo llamara así, pero se contuvo de insultarlo

— Hola bebé —respondió con una sonrisa, sosteniéndolo por los hombros lo apartó de él, luego miró a Junsu— Gracias por venir —en respuesta Junsu solo asintió

Jaejoong se alejó de Yoochun y agarró de nuevo la maleta, entró junto con Junsu a la gran casa de su amante, dejando de nuevo su maleta sobre el piso, cerca de la puerta

— Suban, les diré sus habitaciones —meditó unos segundos— Quise decir, tú habitación —dijo dirigiéndose a Junsu, él lo miró confundido

— ¿Compartiremos? —preguntó emocionado Jaejoong, el otro asintió

Junsu los miró y apretó los labios, realmente ahora pensaba que había tomado la peor decisión de su vida, pero la verdad es que estaba celoso de los dos. Si no hubiera pasado lo que pasó en Jeju, seguramente él y Yoochun aún tendrían "una relación" lo que sea que tuvieron antes de eso, ahora parecía que él y Jaejoong eran novios, como al inicio, y él solamente el agregado

— Es aquí —señaló una habitación de huéspedes, justo al lado de su alcoba— Instálate y nos vemos abajo ¿está bien?

— Sí, gracias —contestó Junsu, intentando ser indiferente, entró en la habitación

— Nos vemos —dijo Jaejoong, despidiéndose con una mano y con la otra agarrando la de Yoochun, ambos se marcharon, Junsu cerró enseguida la puerta y aventó la maleta hacia la cama, enojado

— ¿Por qué diablos vine? —preguntó enojado, luego suspiró, recordando la mano de Jaejoong sujetando la de Yoochun, como una parejita feliz, recordó la sonrisa de su compañero de departamento— Es lo que yo quería ¿no? Que estuviera contento para alejarle la idea del suicidio —meditó, convencido— Debería sentirme bien, pero… —mejor se calló, no quería admitir que se moría de la envidia.

Entraron en la habitación de Yoochun y este enseguida se soltó del agarre, asqueado de aquellas muestras de cariño, Jaejoong no dijo nada, por momentos olvidaba que ellos dos no eran para nada una pareja, que todo era parte de la farsa, pero aun así al mayor le hacía feliz lo que estaba sucediendo, ese fin de semana sería muy divertido

— No exageres ¿quieres? No somos noviecitos —aclaró Yoochun, molesto

— Perdón —dijo sin sentirlo, se encogió de hombros y fue hacia la cama, se tiró sobre ella con los brazos extendidos— ¿Cómo está tú mamá? —preguntó por compromiso

— Bien, gracias —respondió secamente, miró a Jaejoong tirado sobre la cama y se acercó a él, sentándose a su costado, el mayor lo observó de reojo

— Ella en realidad no te importa ¿cierto? —preguntó con media sonrisa, Yoochun no respondió— Bésame —ordenó, mirándolo a los ojos, el menor estiró su mano y le agarró por el mentón con fuerza, usando sus dedos pulgar, meñique y anular; apretando hasta sentir los dientes de Jaejoong, el mayor jadeó, sintiendo los otros dos dedos dentro de su boca, Yoochun hurgó hasta su garganta

Jaejoong sintió una arcada cuando los dedos tocaron su garganta, pero Yoochun los retiró un poco sin sacarlos de su boca, el mayor lo observó, excitado, jugando su lengua en ellos, jadeó, sintiéndose excitado, remojando sus dedos

— ¿Quieres un beso? —preguntó sonriendo malévolamente, Jaejoong asintió, sin dejar de lamerle los dedos dentro de su boca— Eres tan sucio —dijo con burla, sacándole luego los dedos, pero aun sosteniéndole el mentón, se agachó hasta él, le lamió los labios y luego los poseyó. Se dieron un beso fogoso, húmedo, candente, la saliva de ambos terminó escurriendo por la comisura de la boca de Jaejoong.

Junsu miró el reloj de su celular, habían pasado más de veinte minutos desde que bajó al primer piso y los otros dos no bajaban, él los esperaba en la sala, que se encontraba justo al extremo opuesto a la cocina

— Seguro están haciendo el amor… —pensó frustrado— ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Esos no hacen el amor, par de bestias lujuriosas, están follando como animales, seguramente —rectificó, sintiéndose mucho más molesto— Mejor me largo —concluyó, decidido, se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentado y entonces los vio, bajaban las escaleras, ambos traían ropa distinta a la que les vio la última vez— Ya era hora —dijo enojado, mirándolos con sentencia

— Perdón —se disculpó Jaejoong luego de una risita

— ¿Tienen hambre? —preguntó Yoochun a ambos, Junsu negó

— Desayunamos bien —respondió el menor de los tres

— Ya veo —dijo con indiferencia— Yo no he desayunado, ¿me acompañan?

— Sí —contestó pronto Jaejoong, mientras que Junsu asintió, luego los tres fueron hacia la cocina, Yoochun fue hacia el refrigerador y sacó un par de recipientes

Junsu, que estaba sentado en uno de los bancos del desayunador, miró a su alrededor, sintiéndose incómodo, ni siquiera era capaz de recordar las cosas que hablaban antes de comenzar hacer tríos, no recordaba como era su amistad con sus dos amigos antes de su vida sexual con ellos, ahora no sabía de qué hablar

— ¿No te sientes solito? —preguntó Jaejoong mientras abría uno de los recipientes, había algunos frutos rojos dentro, Yoochun lo miró y negó enseguida

— Casi no hablábamos, ella no sabía quién era —respondió indiferente— Su Alzheimer avanzó muy rápido —explicó con la misma indiferencia. Junsu lo miró fijamente, las expresiones de su rostro, vacías y frías lo hicieron sentirse triste

— ¿Por qué no vendes esta casa? —preguntó Junsu

— Tal vez lo haga —contestó, encogiendo los hombros

— ¿Y tu hermano? —cuestionó, de nuevo el menor— ¿Sabe lo de ella?

— No, no he hablado con él en casi dos años, solo firmo sus cheques de la herencia cada mes —contestó, aunque tratando de parecer indiferente, Junsu podía notar que no le gustaba hablar de su hermano

— Ya veo —contestó afligido

A Jaejoong no le importaba nada la familia de Yoochun, así que se mantenía al margen de aquella conversación, en cambio Junsu los conocía de hace tiempo, cuando ellos eran vecinos, así que a diferencia de su compañero, a él si le interesaba. Ambos compartieron una mirada en silencio, hasta que Jaejoong los interrumpió

— Mi amor —llamó al otro pese a que sabía que odiaba ese apelativo, pero Yoochun no se mostró enojado, solo volteó hacia él— Toma —dijo sonriendo, sosteniendo en su mano una frambuesa, Yoochun abrió la boca y la comió— Sigan conversando, iré por allá —comentó con apatía, luego salió de la cocina y fue hacia la sala de televisión

— Deberías llamar a tu hermano —aconsejó Junsu— Merece saber lo que está pasando tu mamá…

— No le interesa —interrumpió antes que continuara— Nunca le interesó, ni le interesa esta familia

— No digas eso —quiso debatir Junsu— Son hermanos

— Antes que tuviéramos la herencia de la abuela —comenzó a contar— Ni siquiera era capaz de cuidarla cuando yo salía a trabajar para procurarnos comida —contó molesto, Junsu no esperaba eso y se quedó callado— Siempre fue tan débil, tan dependiente de mí —bufó, con desprecio, Junsu no supo que decir

Yoochun fue hacia el horno eléctrico y metió dos piezas de pan, Junsu lo siguió con la mirada, ya no se atrevía a opinar, el mayor de los dos lo observó y sonrió sarcásticamente

— ¿Por qué me miras con tanta compasión? Lo detesto —dijo enojado

— Perdón —se disculpó enseguida

— Debí dejarlos morirse de hambre —habló en voz baja, Junsu lo oyó y sintió un vuelco en el estómago, intentó no volverlo a mirar— Ya no hablemos de eso —lo observó y Junsu le devolvió la mirada

— Yoochun yo… si necesitas algo… —se detuvo, mirándolo a los ojos— No olvides que somos amigos —sonrió de forma tierna, Yoochun sintió una punzada en el pecho y desvió la mirada

— Gracias —contestó avergonzado, por algún motivo aquellas palabras lo hicieron sentirse intranquilo, sin embargo volvió a observarlo, Junsu se sintió nervioso y se puso de pie

— Creo que sí comeré algo —dijo relajado— ¿Dónde tienes los platos?

— Allá —respondió Yoochun, señalando una de las puertas de la cocina integral. De nuevo el ambiente fue relajado, Junsu fue por el plato y se sirvió de la fruta que había en los diferentes recipientes, mientras Yoochun se preparaba su baguette

Mientras Jaejoong continuaba en la sala de televisión, ellos dos se quedaron a comer en la cocina, en la barra desayunador, sin intenciones de irse al comedor

— ¿Sabes Yoochun? —comenzó Junsu, llamando la atención del otro— Creo que debemos hacer un pacto

— ¿De qué? —preguntó tras darle una mordida a su comida

— Lo que pasó en Jeju —respondió, mirando hacia afuera de la cocina, asegurándose que Jaejoong no estuviera ahí

— ¿Qué hay con eso? —cuestionó de mala gana

— Yo realmente… Es que nosotros…

— Dilo

— Lo que pasó esa noche, yo no quiero odiarte por lo que sucedió —lo miró a los ojos, el otro frunció el entrecejo, no entendía a qué punto quería llegar —Olvidemos el pasado —culminó al fin

— ¿Ese es tu acuerdo? —Junsu asintió

— Lo que haya ocurrido entre los dos, hagamos de cuenta que no pasó —explicó mejor, Yoochun sonrió de forma extraña, Junsu era demasiado ingenuo

— Claro —dijo encogiendo los hombros, pero Junsu sonrió emocionado, como si fuera la gran cosa, luego estiró su mano para cerrar el trato, Yoochun hizo lo mismo y estrecharon sus manos para cerrar el trato

— Que bien —expresó relajado, agarró una zarzamora y la mordió por la mitad, sin darse cuenta el jugo le escurrió un poco y manchó su labio inferior, Yoochun lo observó y estirando su mano lo limpió con su pulgar, luego se chupó este, tranquilamente, como si hiciera lo más normal del mundo. Junsu se ruborizó, recordando aquel día en el centro comercial, tan solo giró su cabeza a otro lado, disimulando, Yoochun sonrió divertido.

Terminaron de desayunar y se reunieron con Jaejoong en la sala de televisión, él estaba tirado en el sillón, con el control en la mano, cambiando los canales sin quedarse ni un solo segundo en cada uno, parecía muy aburrido

— ¿Qué ves? —preguntó Junsu sin interés

— Nada, no hay nada interesante —respondió molesto, luego apagó el televisor y se puso de pie, acercándose a Yoochun— ¿Qué quieres hacer? —preguntó complaciente

— Lo que quieran, son la visita —respondió desganado, en realidad aquella pregunta tenía una única respuesta, que no daría por obvias razones, Junsu torció la boca, pensando en que podían hacer

— Son las once ¿Vemos una película? —preguntó el menor, aunque tampoco estaba convencido de ello

— Sí, ¿por qué no? —respondió Yoochun indiferente

— Que aburrido —dijo Jaejoong con pereza

— Elígela tú —dijo Junsu sonriendo, para despertar su interés, Jaejoong se giró hacia él y sonrió maliciosamente

— Una porno —contestó emocionado, Junsu enarcó una ceja

— No, qué asco —refutó pronto el menor

— Oh vamos, una hetero, quiero reírme —dijo con emoción, Yoochun también observó al mayor con desaire— Ustedes han follado con mujeres, yo no, nunca llegué a eso antes de darme cuenta que era Gay —rio divertido— ¿Qué se siente follártelas?

— Eres un marrano —dijo enojado Junsu, cruzándose de brazos

— Quizás un día me folle una, solo para saberlo —sonrió con emoción— Preséntame una amiga de tu novia —dijo en broma para hacerlo molestar

— Ya cállate —espetó, enojado, luego se salió de la sala de televisión, Jaejoong se rio, mirando hacia Yoochun, él tornó los ojos hacia arriba, cansado

— Junsiii, no te enojes —expresó Jaejoong, saliendo también para ir tras él

— Me molestas —dijo enojado, mirándolo con reproche

— ¿Me perdonas? —preguntó en tono infantil, Junsu bufó— Anda, no seas así —se adelantó a él y lo abrazó de frente, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla— Perdóname —buscó sus labios, pero Junsu apartó la cabeza, le agarró los brazos y lo separó de él

— Está bien, ya no seas pesado —contestó finalmente, Jaejoong se separó por completo y sonrió

— Veamos una peli entonces —volvió a la resolución inicial, Junsu asintió y se giraron de nuevo hacia donde estaba la sala de televisión, ahí afuera estaba Yoochun, apoyado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados, los había visto, Junsu y él cruzaron miradas, el menor suspiró discretamente.

Junsu eligió la película, una comedia poco entretenida. Los tres se sentaron en el sillón más grande, frente a la televisión, Jaejoong en medio de ambos, muy cerca de Yoochun, casi al otro extremo estaba Junsu, mirándolos de vez en cuando de reojo, a veces se besaban, en otras ocasiones Jaejoong le acariciaba la entrepierna por encima del pantalón, en otras solo le frotaba la pierna o tomaba su mano

— Cuanta miel —pensó, mostrando un gesto de asco, quería concentrarse en la película pero no era muy buena, así que se quedó dormido, apenas sin darse cuenta cuando comenzó a sentirse cansado

…

Despertó un poco aturdido, como desubicado. Se incorporó en el sillón, la televisión estaba apagada y del otro lado ya no estaban Yoochun y Jaejoong, así que talló un poco su rostro y luego sacó su teléfono celular de la bolsa del pantalón, miró la hora, eran cerca de las tres de la tarde

— Dormí demasiado —musitó cancinamente, esperó a terminar de despertar y entonces se puso de pie, salió de ahí, escuchó algo que provenía desde la cocina y caminó en esa dirección, a unos metros de ahí divisó a sus dos amigos, estaban desnudos, teniendo relaciones sexuales— Animales —pensó enojado, aunque más bien celoso, sentía envidia

Ambos estaban de pie, Junsu podía verlos de costado, Jaejoong inclinado hacia la barra, sosteniéndose del borde, con la cabeza casi sobre ésta, gemía placenteramente mientras Yoochun lo penetraba, sosteniéndose de sus caderas con ambas manos, empujándolo con fuerza, mientras el otro pedía más. Junsu apartó la mirada enseguida y se alejó para no continuar viendo aquello, ninguno de los dos pareció percatarse de su presencia

El menor entró en la habitación que Yoochun le asignó y sin cerrar la puerta fue hacia la cama, se tumbó en ella, boca arriba y se llevó un brazo a la frente, mirando el techo

— Él no parece muy afligido —analizó— Será mejor que me vaya —comentó en voz baja, decepcionado. Recordó la escena que acaba de ver y de pronto se imaginó a él mismo, estando en el lugar de Jaejoong, siendo penetrado por Yoochun, recordó luego la última vez que se acostó con él— No, no debo recordar esas cosas

Se quedó en esa posición durante algunos minutos, no supo cuántos, pero escuchó las voces de sus dos amigos, subiendo las escaleras, momentos después Jaejoong entraba en la habitación, dirigiéndose a la cama

— Te buscamos abajo y no estabas —comentó tranquilamente— Supuse que estabas aquí

— Sí —contestó Junsu, luego se incorporó en la cama, Jaejoong tenía la ropa en su lugar, aunque el cabello desordenado, Junsu estiró su mano y se lo acomodó —Péinate —dijo como si fuera su madre, luego le sonrió, Jaejoong negó caprichosamente

— Hice de comer, vamos —agarró a Junsu del brazo y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie—

Salieron de la habitación y fueron hacia el primer piso, llegaron a la cocina, Junsu apenas podía creer que minutos atrás esos dos estaban teniendo sexo justo en ese lugar, suspiró cansado y se acercó a la estufa

— ¿Ustedes ya comieron?

— Sí, pero te acompañaré —el mayor ayudó al menor a servirse la comida y fueron al comedor, momentos después Yoochun llegó y les hizo compañía

— Me siento incómodo comiendo y ustedes solo viéndome —confesó Junsu tras una pausa silenciosa bastante embarazosa

— Tú te quedaste dormido, no es nuestra culpa —se defendió Jaejoong— No seas quejumbroso —dijo divertido, luego arrebató los palillos de la mano de Junsu, agarró de lo que comía y lo llevó a su boca— ¿Contento? —a su pregunta el menor negó moviendo la cabeza, Jaejoong tomó de nuevo comida y esta vez se la dio a Junsu, él la comió sin chistar

— Dame eso —regañó enojado, quiso arrebatar los palillos pero Jaejoong no se lo permitió, tomó de nuevo comida y se la ofreció a Junsu, él abrió su boca pero el mayor la dejó caer a propósito sobre sus pantalones— Ten cuidado

— Ay, ya te manché —expresó de modo exagerado, dirigiendo una mirada discreta a Yoochun, luego se puso de pie y se colocó al costado de Junsu— Quítate los pantalones, yo los limpio antes que quede mancha

— No importa, así está bien —refutó, incómodo, pero Jaejoong insistió, lo agarró del brazo y lo levantó de la silla, Jaejoong los desabrochó y bajó el cierre, aprovechando para hacer presión sobre la entrepierna de Junsu, el menor lo empujó— Puedo solo

— Está bien —contestó el otro, evitando reír y levantando las manos para apartarlas de Junsu, en tanto él se quitó los pantalones y entregó estos al mayor— ¿Dónde? —antes de terminar de preguntar, Yoochun le señaló la dirección del cuarto de lavado, así que él se marchó enseguida, avergonzado Junsu volvió a sentarse, en calzoncillos

— Lo siento —apenado Junsu continuó comiendo hasta terminar, intentó ponerse de pie para llevar el trasto a la cocina pero miró hacia abajo y recordó que estaba en ropa interior, así que se arrepintió

— Lo hago yo —dijo Yoochun poniéndose de pie, luego se marchó de ahí, Junsu suspiró aliviado y aprovechó para irse rápidamente al segundo piso, por otros pantalones, se cambió rápido

Al cabo de unos minutos llegó Jaejoong, sonriendo divertido

— No quedó mancha —informó enseguida

— Gracias

— Vamos a jugar cartas, ven —lo agarró del brazo sin esperar respuesta y lo jaló, sacándolo de la habitación, Junsu lo siguió sin chistar. Llegaron a un salón de juegos, donde la abuela solía jugar canasta con sus ancianas amigas, a Junsu le sorprendió lo grande que era la casa

Yoochun estaba en la mesa, barajando las cartas, jugarían Black Jack, ya que Junsu no conocía las reglas le explicaron, jugaron un par de juegos sin fichas, para que el menor comprendiera del todo el juego, luego de eso comenzaron a apostar. Se pasaron las horas, Jaejoong y Yoochu tomaban algo de licor y fumaban, mientras que Junsu solo tomaba jugo de naranja

— Dame una más —pidió Junsu seguro de sí mismo

— ¿Seguro? Es riesgoso, recuerda mi consejo —respondió Jaejoong, pero a su amigo no le importó y reafirmó, el número que le salió fue muy grande y pasó del veintiuno, así que perdió, quedando así en ceros, todas sus fichas las perdió

— No es justo —se lamentó, muy enojado

— Eres terrible Junsu —se mofó Jaejoong

— El peor que he visto —confirmó Yoochun y ambos se rieron, pero Junsu continuaba frustrado, ahora les debía mucho dinero

— Ustedes son expertos, es otra cosa —contestó con fastidio

— Somos expertos en todo —dijo Jaejoong mordiéndose el labio inferior, se acercó a Yoochun y se besaron en la boca, Junsu fingió mirar algo en la mesa, en todo ese rato que jugaron no se habían besado ni tocado

— Es tarde, me retiro —comentó Junsu mirando el reloj de pared, pasaban de las diez de la noche

— Sí, es mejor si los niños se retiran cuando comienza el horario para adultos —confirmó Jaejoong, levantándose de su silla fuera hacia donde estaba Yoochun y se sentó en sus piernas, ambos miraron hacia Junsu

— Buenas noches —dijo Yoochun, mirándolo fijamente, Junsu tragó saliva, se levantó de la silla y asintió

— Descansa Junsu —secundó de buen ánimo el mayor, el aludido se despidió de ambos con la mano y se alejó de ahí, antes de salir del cuarto de juegos, Junsu se giró discretamente hacia atrás y los observó besándose, Jaejoong colgado a su cuello y el otro aferrando su espalda con las manos, parecían tan concentrados que nuevamente sintió envidia

Ninguno había hecho alguna propuesta de trío y por primera vez Junsu se sintió desplazado, sin saber si era bueno o malo que eso estuviera pasando. Suspiró confundido y se alejó de prisa, dirigiéndose a la habitación donde dormiría, su corazón latía rápido, asustado, no entendía lo que le estaba pasando.

* * *

Algo ¿Light? jeje el próximo capítulo será un poco más intenso. Gracias por leer esta loca historia


	15. Fiesta de Tres

**Capítulo 15. Fiesta de Tres**

Jaejoong acomodó su cabello y estiró los músculos, mientras del otro lado Yoochun se colocaba de nuevo la ropa, él seguía desnudo. Lo miró fijamente y se acercó hasta abrazarlo por la espalda, le abotonó la camisa, dejando las manos sobre su pecho, luego le besó la espalda

— ¿Cómo lo viste? —preguntó divertido

— Está frustrado —sonrió— No podrá con tanta tensión sexual, caerá —explicó convencido, Jaejoong sonrió ampliamente

— El plan perfecto, guiado por sus propios deseos, nos necesita, ya no podrá dejar esto nunca más —dijo convencido, Yoochun asintió

— Debo reconocer, que tienes buenas ideas, zorrita —sonrió ampliamente, el mayor lo soltó y el menor se giró hacia él, mordiéndose el labio inferior, luego se besaron

Jaejoong se vistió también y salieron de la sala de juegos y fueron al mueble Bar que se encontraba junto a la sala, recogieron cuatro botellas de whiskey, dos cajetillas de cigarros y subieron al segundo piso, al pasar por la habitación de Junsu vieron la puerta cerrada, eran cerca de las once, así que creyeron que estaba dormido

Entraron a la alcoba de Yoochun y pusieron las cosas sobre uno de los burós, abrieron una de las botellas de whiskey y sin vasos la empinaron entre los dos, mientras fumaban, el menor fue hacia su estéreo y puso música, algo R&B en sonido bajo, ambos sentados en la cama

— ¿Sabes que me preguntó Junsu esta mañana? —preguntó mirando hacia Yoochun, él no dijo nada, solo movió la cabeza para indicarle que le contara— Quiso saber la reacción de mis padres cuando les dije que soy Gay

— ¿Se declarará por fin? —inquirió con una sonrisa divertida, luego dio un trago a la botella y se la pasó al otro

— Dijo que cambiaría el hecho de ser Gay, ¿puedes creerlo?

— Que tonto

— Lo sé —consintió, bebió de la botella dos veces y luego la pasó a Yoochun— Pero lo hará, después de este fin de semana no será el mismo— informó con emoción, mordiéndose el labio inferior, Yoochun asintió

Aun sobre la cama, Jaejoong se comenzó a desvestir hasta quedar en ropa interior, luego arrebató la botella a su amigo y bebió un trago largo, tirándose de espaldas sobre la cama, casi tirando la botella, por lo que Yoochun se la quitó

— Casi se acaba esta —se empinó el trago que faltaba pero no lo tragó, lo retuvo en su boca, se acercó a Jaejoong que seguía acostado boca arriba, se inclinó hacia él y el mayor abrió la boca, recibiendo el chorro en ella, lo tragó enseguida, Yoochun se agachó más y se besaron en la boca— Voltéate —ordenó después, el mayor obedeció enseguida, se giró sobre la cama

Jaejoong le dio la espalda, Yoochun se agachó y le besó en la rabadilla, le agarró la cadera con una mano y lo levantó, Jaejoong elevó esa parte del cuerpo, con la espalda inclinada hacia abajo, la cara sobre el colchón, dejando su trasero expuesto, Yoochun le bajó la ropa interior y le besó un glúteo, luego lo mordisqueó, haciéndolo jadear, con su mano libre le bajó la ropa interior hasta sacarla por sus pies, luego se volvió acercar, le separó las piernas y masajeó su glúteo derecho, luego le dio una nalgada

— Yoochun… —suspiró, mordiéndose el labio inferior

— ¿Te gusta? —sonrió morbosamente, Jaejoong asintió, el menor dejó a un lado la botella que sostenía aún en su mano, sobre la cama, se colocó justo en medio de las piernas de Jaejoong y con su pulgar derecho le masajeó el ano, luego lo comenzó a lamer, el mayor sonrió

— Fóllame —suplicó con voz excitada, pero en respuesta Yoochun le dio otra nalgada, después le sujetó ambos glúteos y continuó lamiéndolo, Jaejoong se agarró a las sábanas, disfrutando la cálida lengua— Te necesito dentro —imploró otra vez, pero nuevamente fue ignorado, esta vez Yoochun le dio nalgadas con ambas manos, sin dejar de chuparlo, comenzando a despertarlo

— Esto te gustará —respondió sonriendo malévolamente, Jaejoong lo miró desde el colchón, Yoochun agarró de nuevo la botella vacía de whiskey

— No… —musitó nervioso

— Tranquilo —susurró relamiéndose los labios, con el pulgar izquierdo le masajeó el humedecido ano de su saliva, lo metió un poco y estiró para dilatarlo, mientras con la otra mano llevó hasta allá la botella y comenzó a introducirla hasta el cuello, donde se hacía más gruesa, luego empezó a moverla de arriba hacia abajo

— Mmmh no… detente —pidió, comenzando a gemir, pero en lugar de obedecer, Yoochun intentó introducirla más, el mayor cerró con fuerza los ojos y escondió el rostro entre las sábanas, ahogando un grito de dolor

— Ya, no pasa nada… —dijo el menor con voz tranquila, sacó la botella y se deshizo de ella, acarició la zona, Jaejoong respiraba rápido, aun sintiendo el dolor— ¿Te dolió? —preguntó sarcásticamente, el mayor asintió, luego se limpió las lágrimas que salían de los bordes de sus ojos y se acostó de lado, mirando a Yoochun

— No vuelvas hacer eso —regañó con voz baja, el otro sonrió, se acercó a él y le dio un beso húmedo y prolongado, excitándolo

— ¿Quieres chupármela? —preguntó acariciándole los labios con su índice y medio de la mano derecha, Jaejoong asintió contento, olvidándose por completo de la situación anterior— Desvísteme —ordenó sonriendo, el mayor se relamió los labios, se acercó gatunamente a él, Yoochun se acostó sobre la cama

— Amo que me ordenes —confesó con gozo, llegó hasta él y se subió a sus caderas, comenzando a desabotonarle la camisa, besándole el pecho, chupándole los pezones, luego bajó por su abdomen, mientras sus manos le quitaron la camisa aprovechando que Yoochun levantó su espalda

Jaejoong llegó hasta la pretina de los pantalones, desabrochó el botón con una mano, luego con los dientes bajó lentamente el cierre, mirando hacia arriba, topándose con la mirada lujuriosa de Yoochun. Quitó por completo el pantalón y le royó el pene con los labios, por encima de la ropa, estaba duro y ya tiraba algunas gotas, Jaejoong las lamió cuando bajó la prenda, luego lamió todo el tronco hasta jugar su lengua en el glande…

…

Junsu suspiró profundo, se levantó de la cama y quiso prender la televisión, pero entonces se dio cuenta que no servía, bufó con fastidio, había intentado dormir y no pudo porque había dormido demasiado a mediodía

— ¿Qué hago? —pensó preocupado— No traje ni siquiera algo para leer —suspiró agobiado, miró la pared contraria, donde debería estar la alcoba de Yoochun— ¿Estarán de nuevo haciéndolo? —se cuestionó intrigado, entonces avanzó hacia aquella pared y colocó la oreja sobre esta, alcanzó a escuchar un sonido lejano de música

Logró escuchar los gemidos de Yoochun, junto con su voz halagando el buen trabajo, entonces Junsu comprendió que Jaejoong le hacía sexo oral, a él ni siquiera podía oírlo. El menor tragó saliva, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, luego se le revolvió el estómago, quiso apartarse de ahí pero no pudo. Se escuchó un poco de calma, Junsu se quedó expectante, esperando por lo siguiente, pero por segundos no escuchó nada más que la música

— ¿Terminaron? —musitó con curiosidad, pero su respuesta no tardó en llegar, comenzando a escuchar los gemidos de Jaejoong, los de Yoochun se escuchaban más lejanos. Junsu se comenzó a sentir impaciente, se tocó el cuello y cerró los ojos

Cuando menos lo pensó, Junsu comenzó a tocarse por encima de la ropa, acariciándose la entrepierna con una mano, el pecho con la otra, apretó los labios para no jadear, del otro lado los gemidos de Jaejoong lo excitaron cada vez más, pero se contuvo, dejó de tocarse, sintiéndose preocupado

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo? —angustiado tapó su boca y se dejó caer de rodillas, luego se sentó, intentó taparse los oídos pero aún podía oír al mayor gemir— Basta —suplicó al viento, cerró los ojos y comenzó a llorar, no podía ocultarlo más, deseaba estar ahí, acostarse con ese par de enfermos, ser un enfermo más en su círculo, no soportaba la idea de quedarse fuera…

…

La puerta de la habitación de Yoochun se abrió, él, que estaba de frente a ella miró a Junsu entrar, estaba completamente desnudo, sonrió al verlo. Jaejoong dejó de moverse, estaba sentado sobre las caderas de Yoochun, penetrándose con movimientos de arriba hacia abajo, el mayor daba la espalda a la puerta, giró su cabeza y lo miró, sonrió con entusiasmo

— Bienvenido —se relamió el labio superior y continuó sus movimientos, cabalgando a Yoochun y observando a Junsu hasta que el menor se acercó a la cama, justo al lado de Jaejoong, permaneciendo de pie, sin decirle nada sujetó su rostro y lo besó. Se besaron pausada y sensualmente, para deleite de Yoochun que los observaba, mientras sentía al mayor moverse, aprisionándole el pene con su interior

Junsu dejó los labios de Jaejoong y le besó el cuello, bajando a su pecho le chupó los pezones, mientras su mano le comenzó a acariciar el pene dormido, el mayor gimió, mirando a Yoochun a los ojos, sonriendo con triunfo, mientras él observaba el espectáculo con excitación. Luego de unos segundos el menor se apartó, rodeó la cama y se subió del otro lado, Yoochun giró su cabeza hacia él, Junsu se agachó y se besaron, al terminar el menor miró a Jaejoong, este se movía sin detenerse, prácticamente brincando sobre Yoochun

— ¿Sigues tú? —preguntó el dueño de la casa, haciendo un esfuerzo por no correrse, el menor negó, luego sonrió nervioso

Junsu se acercó de nuevo a Jaejoong, de bruces hasta estar a su lado, con la mano izquierda le agarró la entrepierna que se movía debido a los brincos que él daba sobre la cadera de Yoochun, sin dudarlo la metió a su boca, sosteniéndose de la sábana con fuerza con su mano derecha

— Oh Junsu… —perdido de placer, Jaejoong cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo sin parar hasta que se corrió en su boca, instantes después sintió a Yoochun correrse dentro de él, el gozo fue indescriptible, respiraba agitado, sintiendo luego un enorme alivio, hizo un pequeño movimiento circular con su trasero antes de levantar la cadera y por consiguiente dejando de penetrarse

Junsu se relamió los labios después de haber tragado el semen de Jaejoong, el mayor de los tres se acercó a él con entusiasmo y le dio un beso en la boca, luego lo abrazó, mirando hacia Yoochun

— Mira quien volvió —dijo a su amante y este sonrió, Junsu también lo miró, sonriendo aunque parecía confundido, Yoochun que estaba acostado se sentó, estiró su brazo y lo agarró por la muñeca

— Ven —lo jaló sutilmente y Junsu se acercó a él, gateando, se subió a él en esa misma posición, las rodillas a los costados de sus piernas, Yoochun le agarró la cara con ambas manos y lo atrajo, comenzando a besarse, Jaejoong los observó y no dudó en acercarse hincado, acariciándole la espalda a Junsu, descendiendo hasta su trasero, lo acarició también, moviendo sus dedos hacia su entrada, rozando igualmente

Jaejoong metió dos dedos de la diestra a su boca y los remojó, luego los llevó hacia la entrada de Junsu, metió el del medio, lo sacó y volvió a meter, después acompañó al otro y con ambos hizo lo mismo, meter y sacar, el menor comenzó a jadear y soltó los labios de Yoochun, giró su cabeza hacia Jaejoong, él le sonrió, Junsu asintió, relamió sus labios y a pesar de sus quejidos buscó los labios de Yoochun, hasta que él lo apartó, miró hacia el mayor y él se detuvo, sacando sus dedos de Junsu

Yoochun empujó un poco a Junsu para apartarlo, quitó la almohada que estaba cerca de su espalda y la tiró al suelo, se recorrió hasta apoyar la espalda sobre la cabecera de la cama, indicó con una seña a Junsu que se girara y él obedeció, así lo agarró de las caderas y se lo sentó encima de las piernas, Junsu se inclinó hacia él, hasta que su espalda se apoyó en el pecho de Yoochun, giró su cabeza hacia atrás, él le colocó una mano en la mejilla y lo atrajo, comenzando a besarse

— Que obediente —pensó Jaejoong emocionado, se acercó a ambos, Yoochun separó las piernas para que el mayor pudiera colocarse ahí, así él agarró las piernas de Junsu y las separó más de lo que estaban, agarró su pene y comenzó a lamerlo

El menor de los tres comenzó a jadear, sintiendo el pene cada vez más duro, separó un poco sus labios de los de Yoochun y miró hacia Jaejoong, él le sonrió, estiró su mano hacia Junsu y le metió dos dedos a la boca, él los remojó hasta que el mayor los sacó, dirigiéndolos a su entrada, los introdujo de a una y los jugó dentro, luego se metió de nuevo el pene a la boca, haciendo ambas cosas

Junsu cerró unos instantes los ojos y sonrió, aquello se sentía jodidamente bien, Yoochun aprovechó para sujetarle ambos pezones, masajeando con sus dedos, el menor de los tres sintió un espasmo placentero y sonrió, pasó su mano por atrás de los hombros de Yoochun y se agarró a su cabeza, comenzando a besarse

Gimió sin pudor alguno cuando Yoochun dejó sus labios mientras aún le masajeaba los pezones, Jaejoong succionaba sin parar su entrepierna, hurgando con sus dedos dentro, el placer fue indescriptible, el mayor podía sentir como sus dedos se aprisionaban dentro de la cavidad de Junsu, dejó de moverlos y se concentró en el pene, aumentando la intensidad, buscando hacerlo terminar. Al menor le temblaron las piernas y comenzó a correrse en la boca de Jaejoong, su ano se contrajo un par de veces mientras se corría, cerró los ojos con fuerza, lanzando los últimos gemidos

Luego de haber eyaculado, Jaejoong aún le acarició el pene un par de veces hasta soltarlo, le besó el abdomen y subió a besos hasta tomar sus labios, Yoochun miraba satisfecho como se besaban, subió su mano y acarició la cabeza de Jaejoong, él abrió sus ojos sin dejar de besar a Junsu, se miraron con complicidad, cuando dejó de besar al menor, este se giró hacia atrás y buscó los labios de Yoochun, se besaron lento, al separarse Junsu volvió a mirar al frente, sin apartarse del cuerpo de Yoochun, sonrió satisfecho, estirando su mano acarició el pecho de Jaejoong hasta que él se alejó. Junsu cerró las piernas, permaneciendo en medio de las de Yoochun, sintiendo el pene de este ronzando su baja espalda

— ¿Lo disfrutaste Junsu? —preguntó Jaejoong sonriendo y el otro se rio un poco, sin responder. Hubo unos segundos de silencio

Jaejoong se acercó al buró del otro lado, contrario al que estaba junto a Yoochun y tomó un cigarro de la cajetilla, lo encendió y dio una calada

— ¿Te molesta el humo?

— No —respondió Junsu con indiferencia

Sin sentirse incómodo por el acercamiento, Yoochun le rodeó la cintura a Junsu para abrazarlo, el menor temió despertar los celos de Jaejoong, pero él no pareció molestarse de aún verlos tan juntos

— ¿Quieres? —ofreció el mayor de su cigarro a Yoochun y él lo agarró, fumó mientras aun abrazaba a Junsu con un solo brazo, en tanto el otro abrió otra de las botellas de whiskey— No bebes ¿cierto?

— No pero… —estiró su mano hacia la botella, Jaejoong sonrió y se la entregó, Junsu olfateó un poco e hizo un gesto de asco

— Dame eso, no bebas si no quieres —dijo divertido, quiso quitarle la botella pero el menor no lo dejó, le dio un trago pequeño y trató de no hacer gestos, luego movió la botella hacia atrás para darle a Yoochun, le dio de beber y luego la devolvió a Jaejoong

— Ahora que Junsu terminó la escuela va a alocarse —comentó Yoochun fascinado, el menor soltó una carcajada— Y nosotros vamos a ayudarte —al oír eso Junsu volteó la cabeza hacia atrás, Yoochun devolvió el cigarro a Jaejoong y besó a Junsu apasionadamente, usando su lengua, mientras el mayor los miraba, bebiendo y fumando

— ¿Me invitarán a su fiesta? —preguntó Jaejoong con calma luego de algunos segundos, sin dejar de beber, Junsu dejó los labios de Yoochun y volteó hacia él

— Claro —contestó con una sonrisa, Jaejoong dejó la botella, terminó el cigarro y colocó la bachicha en el buró, se acercó a ellos, Junsu se levantó del pecho de Yoochun y se hincó, abrazándose al cuello del mayor se besaron, mientras él aprovechó para tocar el cuerpo de Junsu, acariciándole la espalda, los hombros, el pecho

Mientras ellos se besaban y tocaban, hincados sobre la cama, Yoochun se levantó de ella, quedándose de pie ahí, junto a ellos, estiró sus manos y los acarició a ambos, masajeándoles la nuca, la espalda, acariciándoles el cabello, hasta que dejaron de besarse, ambos se giraron hacia Yoochun, el mayor le comenzó a dar besos en el cuello, mientras que el menor se dedicó al pecho, besando y lamiendo. Mientras se dejaba besar les acarició la cabeza, se detuvieron solo para poder besarse en la boca, luego besaron la de Yoochun, turnándose

La lengua de Junsu buscó su pezón derecho y jugó ahí, mientras su mano bajó hasta su entrepierna, completamente erecta y masturbó lentamente, Jaejoong y Yoochun se besaron en la boca y luego el mayor imitó a su compañero, usando su lengua en el otro pezón, bajando su mano le acarició los testículos. Yoochun gemía pausadamente y el sonido fue tan sensual que Jaejoong y Junsu también estaban poniéndose erectos

Jaejoong se apartó para acostarse boca arriba en la orilla de la cama y abrió las piernas, Junsu se hizo a un lado para permitir que Yoochun se colocara en medio, de pie, le agarró las piernas y las levantó para elevar su cadera, Junsu le sostuvo el pene, dejó caer un chorro de saliva, lo esparció por el tronco y luego lo dirigió a la entrada de Jaejoong, introduciendo la entrepierna de Yoochun en él, enseguida comenzó a moverse, penetrando al mayor lenta y suavemente

El mayor y el menor se sonrieron, Junsu se agachó para besarlo en la boca, acariciándole la entrepierna dura y caliente, luego se detuvo, le dio la espalda al rostro de Jaejoong y se sentó sobre su estómago, así pudo besarse con Yoochun mientras masturbaba a Jaejoong, él gemía excitado, acariciando la espalda de Junsu, sintiendo las penetraciones y la masturbación, era glorioso

Junsu se detuvo, ahora dio la espalda a Yoochun, agarró el pene de Jaejoong y se lo introdujo, suspiró al sentirlo completo, compartió mirada con el mayor y se agachó hasta sujetarle los hombros, comenzando a moverse de atrás hacia delante. Los gemidos de ambos siendo penetrados superaron a los de Yoochun, el espectáculo que tenía ante él no tenía palabras, lo que siempre había deseado, tenerlos a los dos buscando placer insano, puro y llano, solo sexo, nada más

Jaejoong se sentía llegar, penetrar y ser penetrado al mismo tiempo era lo mejor, lo que más le gustaba, levantó el cuello solo para buscar la boca de Junsu, sus lenguas danzaron mientras gemían, el placer era indescriptible y por primera vez el menor no sentía culpa alguna, aquellas sensaciones lo estaban llevando al límite, quería más, lo quería todo, entregarse sin pensar en nada más

Yoochun se detuvo sin terminar, se salió de él, soltó las piernas de Jaejoong y agarró a Junsu por la cadera, lo empujó hacia el frente y le sacó el pene del mayor para reemplazarlo con el suyo, embistiéndolo con rudeza, procurando llegar al fondo, Junsu cerró los ojos y gimió fuerte, buscó en que sujetarse fuerte, agarró las sábanas, hundiendo las uñas, mientras Yoochun hundía sus dedos en la cadera del menor

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó en tono arrogante, Junsu asintió, sin dejar de gemir

— Sí… No pares… Yoochun —suplicó entre gemidos, sintiéndose excitado como nunca antes, Jaejoong se masturbó un rato mirando sus expresiones, seguía bajo Junsu, se soltó antes de terminar y se deslizó por la sábana hasta salir de ahí, abrió las piernas y agarró la cabeza de Junsu, con la otra mano se sujetó el pene y lo metió a su boca, el menor succionó lo mejor que pudo pese a sus gemidos

Haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos, Jaejoong sostuvo de los cabellos al otro, moviendo su cabeza al ritmo de la felación, como pudo abrió un ojo y miró a Yoochun, compartieron una mirada cómplice llena de lujuria y se corrieron casi al mismo tiempo, primero Yoochun, llenando a Junsu hasta la última gota, luego el otro, mojándole la boca, pese a que lo sacó casi al inicio de la eyaculación, solo logró mancharle un poco el rostro, Junsu jadeó sacando ligeramente la lengua, situación que el mayor de los tres aprovechó para deslizar la punta de su pene en esa lengua, Junsu le besó el glande antes de apartarse

Sintió un cosquilleo cuando Yoochun sacó su miembro de él y le acarició el glúteo, luego lo agarró de la cintura y lo giró, Junsu se acostó en la cama, boca arriba, Yoochun volvió a la cama, se subió, agarró la pierna derecha del menor y la dobló hacia arriba, para que su pie quedara sobre el colchón, se acostó de lado, sobre su codo izquierdo y con la mano derecha le agarró el pene, ligeramente endurecido y comenzó a lamerlo, el otro no se quedó atrás, se colocó justo al lado de Junsu y besó su estómago, luego el abdomen, hasta llegar a su entrepierna, Yoochun dejó de lamerla y la dirigió a Jaejoong, así él la metió en su boca, mientras él se ocupaba de chupar los testículos

Junsu miró excitado a los dos, ligeramente levantado del colchón, sujetándose con ambos codos, sonrió, aquello se sentía excelente. Los dos comenzaron a lamerle el miembro, al mismo tiempo, uno de cada lado, cerró los ojos y se relamió los labios, sintiendo el par de lenguas expertas. Yoochun introdujo el miembro de Junsu a su boca y succionó sin la menor delicadeza, llevándolo al delirio, pero justo antes de hacerlo culminar, lo sacó de su boca y terminó con la mano, dirigiendo la punta hacia Jaejoong, el semen brotó sobre su cara y el mayor recibió el líquido con gusto, abriendo incluso la boca y sacando la lengua, pero solo cayó sobre ella una pequeña porción

Respiró agitado tras el orgasmo, dejándose caer de espaldas sobre el colchón, sonriendo complacido, con los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos miró hacia abajo, Yoochun le lamía la cara a Jaejoong, como si fuera un pequeño gato, le limpiaba el semen, al terminar se besaron con profundidad, devorándose las bocas, Junsu se incorporó y sonrió

— Ustedes chicos… —comenzó hablar, los aludidos dejaron de besarse y lo miraron— Van a matarme —se mordió el labio inferior, Jaejoong se rio y luego se acercó a él, se besaron con lentitud, sensualmente, al separarse Junsu miró hacia Yoochun y sonrió, él le devolvió la sonrisa. Retorcida y triunfal, Junsu ya era parte de ellos, difícilmente escaparía de nuevo.

* * *

Hola, agradezco mucho sus opiniones, me encantan. Gracias por tomarse la molestia de comentar también, espero seguir agradándoles, nos leemos próximamente


	16. Mascotas

**Capítulo 16. Mascotas**

Jaejoong bebió la última gota de la tercer botella de whiskey, entre él y Yoochun se la habían terminado, pero sobre todo él fue quien bebió más, Junsu ocasionalmente daba algún trago, pendiente de no excederse, era su primera vez bebiendo más de un trago de licor y no quería terminar con una resaca que no pudiera soportar

No habían vuelto a hacerlo, pero permanecían desnudos sobre la cama, los cigarros se habían terminado también, los temas de conversación fueron simples y sin importancia, el reloj marcaba ya las dos de la mañana del día domingo. Sin remedio Jaejoong se durmió tras decir que solo descansaría los ojos cerrándolos, su cuerpo quedó de forma horizontal en el lado de los pies, mientras que Yoochun y Junsu estaban del lado de la cabecera, la espalda sobre esta y con las piernas extendidas hacia Jaejoong sin tocarlo

Yoochun abrió la última botella de whiskey y dio un trago largo, giró la cabeza hacia Junsu y le ofreció, pero esta vez la rechazó, así que el mayor de los dos dio un sorbo pequeño y la dejó sobre el buró, luego se movió un poco hacia Junsu, la distancia que los separaba ahora era menor a treinta centímetros, el menor lo miró de reojo y le sonrió, pero el otro no correspondió, entonces miró hacia Jaejoong y suspiró

— Dime algo —comenzó a hablar, con voz baja, al no recibir alguna respuesta continuó— ¿Quieres a Jaejoong? —preguntó con tono triste

— ¿Querer? —sonrió con burla— ¿Hablas de amor?

— Sí —respondió con sinceridad, luego se inclinó hacia su costado, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del otro, Yoochun giró un poco la cabeza para observarlo, le miró la parte de arriba de la cabeza, luego miró hacia Jaejoong

— No preguntes ridiculeces —contestó tras una pausa larga, sin dejar de mirar al mayor, dirigió la vista hacia su muñeca, justo donde quedaba la cicatriz de su corte tras el último intento de suicidio— Él es tan estúpido…

— Te ama —justificó Junsu, y sus propias palabras le atravesaron el corazón

— También tú ¿no? Pero valoras tu vida —contestó con seriedad, Junsu se levantó y avanzó un poco hacia el frente, girándose hacia él, lo miró a los ojos

— Es verdad —afirmó, tragando saliva luego— Te amo Yoochun —confesó, sin saber si se trataba del alcohol o por aquel instante de intimidad

Yoochun lo observó fijamente, era la primera vez que se lo confesaba directamente y de frente, sintió una extraña sensación de soledad y le apartó la mirada, Junsu tragó saliva, nervioso, se acercó hasta él y le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos, girándolo hacia él, se observaron, el menor sonrió

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó con gesto molesto, Junsu negó en silencio y lo soltó

— ¿Sabes? A veces creo que solo eres un chiquillo indefenso —dijo con voz dulce, volviendo a su posición anterior, junto a él— Cuando dejamos de vernos hace años, los primeros días, pensaba en ti todo el tiempo —sonrió avergonzado— Me preguntaba ¿Por qué alguien tan joven lleva toda esa carga sobre sus hombros? No es justo… Yo lo recordé el otro día, cuando me dijiste que yo lo he tenido todo, siempre

Por primera vez Yoochun no supo que decir, se quedó completamente mudo, escuchando las palabras de Junsu, mirando al frente pero sin observar nada en específico, el menor volvió a acostar la cabeza en su hombro, cerrando los ojos

— Quisiera poder cambiar tu historia y verte sonreír de nuevo, como cuando éramos más jóvenes —confesó sin problemas, era la primera vez que hablaba de esa forma con él, sin intentar lastimarlo, sin esperar ser lastimado

— No necesito tu lástima —dijo de forma despectiva tras unos segundos de silencio, a Junsu el estómago le punzó pero sonrió, aquella respuesta es la que esperaba aunque no fuera la que deseaba

— Eres tan arrogante… —suspiró con tristeza y pausó

— Di más de lo que pude ¿y qué obtuve? Nada, ellos jamás supieron lo que tuve que hacer… Nunca nadie… —se calló y cerró los ojos, el alcohol sin duda lo estaba haciendo hablar de más, quiso controlarse pero no pudo

— ¿Yoochun? —preguntó confundido, abrió los ojos pero no se apartó de él

— Me arrepiento de haberles ayudado —sonrió con desprecio— Habrían muerto sin mí y hubiera sido mejor— su voz, tan fría como cruel hicieron sentir triste a Junsu, quiso abrazarlo pero no pudo, casi estaba temblando— Aquellas miradas, sus respiraciones… las manos tocándome… —se calló de repente, guardando la compostura

— Yoochun tú… —levantó la cabeza del hombro y volteó hacia él, Yoochun sonreía de forma extraña y Junsu supo que no era el alcohol, se miraron a los ojos

— Fue un par de veces, era asqueroso pero no pagaban mal —rio divertido— Ríete —ordenó en tono autoritario, sin dejar de sonreír, Junsu tragó saliva— ¿Sabes lo que es vender tu cuerpo por unas monedas? ¿Lo sabes? —preguntó enojado

Junsu negó en silencio, mirándolo con tristeza, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar, aquella era una realidad que jamás imaginó, no viniendo de él

— ¿Arrogante por arrebatar lo que por derecho me pertenece? —lo miró duramente, como si sus ojos pudieran penetrar los de Junsu— Sacrifiqué lo que era más importante para mí por aquellos a quienes creí amar… ahora los desprecio, si pudiera los mataría con estas manos que se llenaron de heridas para darles de comer —dijo mirándose las palmas de las manos, sus ojos llenos de locura asustaron a Junsu

— Basta —pidió Junsu, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y sin dejar de mirarlo

Yoochun analizó todo lo que había dicho y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, el alcohol no había mermado pero él no estaba borrado, solo un poco desinhibido

— Solo cambié el lado de la balanza, a mi favor, es todo —concluyó, dejando de lado los deseos por demostrar su furia, Junsu se acercó otra vez a él, en silencio, luego lo abrazó, hincado frente a él, entre sus piernas, rodeándole el cuello, hundiendo la cabeza en el arco entre el hombro y cuello

Yoochun se quedó estático, el calor del cuerpo de Junsu le resultó ajeno, la piel desnuda frotando la suya no lo excitó, su miembro, tibio y flácido sobre su estómago no lo invitaba a tomarlo. Tras una breve pausa le rodeó la espalda con los brazos, pegando más sus cuerpos, el tiempo desapareció, pero no el espacio, Yoochun miró con atención el cuerpo durmiente de Jaejoong, la cicatriz en su muñeca y la pregunta de Junsu rondándole la cabeza: ¿Quieres a Jaejoong?

— Sí, lo quiero —respondió, dentro de sus pensamientos, pero aquella confesión era mucho más difícil de decir que la confesión de su pasado hecha momentos atrás

…

Junsu abrió los ojos y supo que ya era de día, en la madrugada se quedó dormido en brazos de Yoochun, él seguía dormido, bajo su cuerpo, así que el menor con cuidado se levantó, despacio se paró de la cama, miró el buró y ahí vio la cuarta botella de whiskey vacía, a pesar de que la última vez que la vio estaba a la mitad, así Junsu intuyó que se quedó dormido antes que Yoochun, sonrió al pensar que a pesar de eso él no hizo nada por quitárselo de encima y lo dejó dormir en sus brazos

— Siempre serás un misterio para mí —pensó seriamente, tras unos segundos de observarlo recordó las palabras dichas, la confesión impensable, sintió un malestar en el estómago, jamás habría creído que Yoochun pasó por aquello —No lo puedo creer, ¿Tú? ¿Prostituyéndote? —pensó nervioso y decidió apartarse de él

Haciendo el menor ruido posible salió de la habitación y fue al baño, cuando terminó se echó agua sobre el rostro, su cabeza dolía un poco, aunque bebió cantidades diminutas de alcohol para él fue mucho. Junsu fue hacia la habitación de huéspedes donde estaban sus cosas y se puso ropa interior, salió y se asomó de nuevo hacia la habitación de Yoochun, aquellos dos continuaban dormidos

— Vaya que duermen —musitó sorprendido— No trabajan ni van a la escuela, se nota que madrugo todos los días —pensó con enfado, realmente los envidiaba

Antes que Jaejoong y Yoochun fueran amantes, el mayor trabajaba en una librería, no ganaba mucho pero el trabajo era cómodo y estaba a unas cuadras del departamento, pero ahora el mayor de los tres vivía a sombra de Yoochun, él le daba todo, por lo que el dinero no era problema, Junsu en cambio solo trabajaba en el verano y en vacaciones de invierno, sus padres le daban dinero mensualmente para su educación.

Salió otra vez del cuarto y ahora fue hacia la parte inferior de la casa, fue hacia la cocina y ahí abrió el refrigerador, estaba lleno, se sorprendió, era notable que su amigo vivía bastante bien, había incluso frutas fuera de temporada que seguramente eran muy caras. Junsu prendió la cafetera y preparó café, luego sacó del refrigerador unas naranjas y comenzó hacer jugo para los tres.

Unos pasos sigilosos atrás de él lo hicieron voltear, Junsu vio a Yoochun entrar a la cocina y acercarse a él, Junsu sonrió, a punto de darle los buenos días, pero el otro se le adelantó, se acercó hasta él y le agarró con fuerza el rostro, usando solo su mano derecha, el menor se asustó, dejando caer la mitad de naranja que sostenía en su mano, lo observó sin entender qué pasaba

— Te lo conté —afirmó de manera amenazante, Junsu no supo que responder, el exprimidor seguía girando y era el único ruido en ese momento— Escúchame bien, si se lo dices a alguien… —se detuvo, en ese momento Junsu negó en silencio y su mirada angustiosa lo hizo soltarle, el menor se sobó la quijada, sin decir nada se agachó y juntó la mitad de fruta que tiró, luego la desechó en el cesto

— ¿Crees que me muero por contárselo al mundo? —preguntó molesto, dándole la espalda continuó exprimiendo las naranjas

— Olvida lo que te dije ¿de acuerdo? —respondió casi enseguida

— No te preocupes por eso —contestó tranquilamente

Yoochun lo observó unos momentos antes de retirarse de la cocina, Junsu oyó sus pasos alejarse y suspiró, luego volteó hacia atrás

— ¿Cómo crees que te haría eso? —preguntó en voz baja, luego volvió a lo suyo.

Jaejoong abrió los ojos como pudo, semi dormido aún, se sentía aturdido pero no del todo mal, se sentó sobre la cama y rascó su cabeza, terminó de despertar y se halló solo, estiró sus músculos y bostezó repetidas veces, luego se tiró de espalda sobre la cama, miró el techo unos instantes, luego sonrió al recordar todo lo que habían hecho los tres, por fin Yoochun había cumplido la promesa que le hizo la primera vez que tomaron a Junsu entre los dos, ahora eran un trío y a él ya no le importaba compartir, amaba a Yoochun, pero quería mucho a Junsu, ya no volvería a discutir con él por el hombre que ambos amaban

Yoochun atravesó el umbral de la habitación la puerta permanecía abierta desde la noche anterior, vio a Jaejoong acostado de espalda, con los ojos cerrados, lo creyó dormido y se acercó a él, estiró su mano y le acarició el rostro, pensó en lo guapo que era, desde la primera vez que lo vio se quedó hechizado, además tenía un cuerpo maravilloso, sin duda el hombre más atractivo que se había follado en toda su vida. Lo observó seriamente y deslizó su mano por el pecho hasta el estómago, luego la apartó, en ese instante Jaejoong abrió los ojos y le sonrió, el menor lo miró con desconcierto

— ¿Creíste que dormía? —preguntó divertido, el otro solo observaba— No sabía que me acariciabas mientras duermo —dijo con emoción, mirándolo, pero de pronto Yoochun no lo miraba a él, parecía pensativo

Yoochun recordó lo sucedido en la madrugada tras la conversación con Junsu, el menor lo abrazó hasta que se quedó dormido, sobre él, cuando se dio cuenta fue incapaz de apartarlo, dejó que estuviera sobre él, mientras aprovechó para acariciar su espalda, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, en esos momentos fue reconfortante. Yoochun se terminó la botella de whiskey y luego de unos minutos se quedó dormido también

— ¿Estás en la Tierra? —preguntó Jaejoong preocupado, era raro ver a Yoochun así, pensativo. El aludido lo miró y frunció el ceño

— Claro que no suelo acariciarte —contestó enojado, Jaejoong le sonrió

— Tal vez si me quisieras, yo ya no te querría a ti —expuso convencido, el otro se quedó callado, observándolo— Es que yo creí que quería que me amaras —confesó— Pero me gusta cómo eres, que me desprecies

— Estás enfermo —dijo con desdén, Jaejoong se rio

— Pero otra parte de mí anhela que la ames, que me quieras para siempre en tu vida —lo miró con tristeza y luego agachó la mirada— Esa es la parte de mí que no me gusta— confesó— Esa es la parte que me pide quitarme la vida cuando siento que te he perdido —levantó la mirada, Yoochun parecía perturbado, mirándolo

— Loco —espetó mirándolo con repulsión

— Por eso prefiero esto —se levantó de la cama, se colocó justo a su lado y se tiró al suelo, Yoochun enarcó una ceja, Jaejoong le agarró una pierna y la levantó, colocándose el pie, sin zapato, sobre la cara, dejando al descubierto la boca— Pisotéame, hazme miserable, así me siento vivo —sonrió y luego se rio, Yoochun apartó rápido el pie y dio un paso hacia atrás, miró a Jaejoong tirado en el suelo

— Me das asco —expresó mirándolo fijamente, el mayor sonrió de forma vacía, en ese momento Junsu entró en la habitación y miró aquel extraño cuadro, se quedó quieto, mirándolos a ambos y sin entender porque estaba el mayor en el suelo

— Está listo el desayuno —dijo sin saber que más decir, Yoochun se giró hacia él, intercambiaron miradas y salió de la habitación, Junsu miró hacia Jaejoong, el mayor le devolvió la mirada— ¿Qué haces ahí? —preguntó sonriendo divertido, creyendo que quizás era un juego, así que se hincó a su lado

— Junsu ¿Tú me quieres? —preguntó con voz bajita, Junsu lo miró sin comprender, pero luego le acarició el cabello

— Claro que te quiero —respondió rápido, los ojos de Jaejoong se llenaron de lágrimas y se levantó un poco para abrazarlo, Junsu no supo que hacer, ni siquiera fue capaz de darle un abrazo de vuelta.

…

Los tres terminaron de desayunar, el ambiente se sentía extraño para Junsu, era incapaz de comprender por qué ahora era tan distinto a aquella madrugada, pero no hizo comentario alguno. Junsu juntó su plato y vaso al terminar, dejando a los otros dos, quienes aún comían algo, los observó desde la cocina pero ellos permanecieron en la misma posición, sin hablarse, el menor suspiró

— Estos aburridos necesitan alcohol para ponerse "buena onda" —pensó divertido, luego regresó al comedor, se acercó a Jaejoong por atrás y lo abrazó pese al respaldo de la silla, luego miró hacia Yoochun— ¿Qué haremos hoy?

— ¿Qué quieren hacer? —preguntó el dueño de la casa, Junsu sonrió tímidamente, no podía negar que esa respuesta incluía a ellos tres desnudos

— Creo que Junsu en definitiva se quiere alocar —dijo Jaejoong divertido, recuperando su humor de siempre

— No es verdad —se defendió el menor, riéndose

— ¿Y por qué sigues en ropa interior? —preguntó el mayor, terminando su desayuno, a diferencia de él, que se había colocado un short y una camisa, Yoochun seguía desnudo desde que despertó

— Está bien, lo admito, quiero follar —dijo con determinación, apretando el abrazo hacia Jaejoong y mirando hacia Yoochun, este sonrió, complacido

— Pide y se te concederá —contestó enseguida, se levantó de la silla y se lo arrebató a Jaejoong, jalándolo de la nuca le dio un beso, el mayor los observó y se relamió los labios, pero no se acercó, comenzó a juntar las cosas del comedor

Junsu jadeó al sentir falta de aire, luego se apartó, Yoochun le lamió la nariz, luego la mejilla y se pasó a su oreja, le mordió el lóbulo y luego lo chupó, succionando, el menor volvió a jadear, comenzaba a excitarse, sonrió casi con timidez y segundos después sintió a Jaejoong detrás de él, masajeando sus hombros, luego sus labios sobre su nuca, bajando por la espalda hasta la rabadilla, aprovechando le quitó la ropa interior, después volvió a subir y comenzó a besarle el cuello del lado derecho, Yoochun hizo lo mismo con el izquierdo. El menor exhaló un gemido, luego apretó los labios unos instantes

— Fóllenme —dijo en tono excitado, jadeando, estaba en medio de los dos. En esos momentos se sintió perverso pero no le importó, los deseaba como nunca antes los deseó, ese Yo de Él que había despertado estaba sediento de todas las veces que se tuvo que aguantar, de todos aquellos instantes de culpa por ser un homosexual frustrado

Lo soltaron y con urgencia fueron hacia el sillón más grande de la sala, Junsu subió la rodilla derecha y se agarró del brazo del mueble, su otro pie sobre el suelo, Yoochun fue el primero, se acercó por detrás y lo penetró, agarrándose de sus caderas lo embistió con fuerza, haciéndolo gemir vigorosamente, Jaejoong se colocó al frente, le agarró el rostro con las manos y le besó la boca, luego se miraron a los ojos mientras Jaejoong se quitaba la ropa

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó sonriendo, acariciándole el cabello, Junsu asintió— ¿Se siente bien? —sonrió perversamente

— Sí… —respondió jadeante— Dame más… —suplicó, girando la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando a Yoochun, él no respondió, tan solo enterró con fuerza las uñas en la piel de la cadera de Junsu y embistió con mayor fuerza, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos

— ¿Así? —preguntó Yoochun, haciendo lo posible por penetrarlo duro

— Sí… sí —respondió agitado— No pares

Jaejoong miraba asombrado los gestos de placer de Junsu, en ellos no había el dolor que mostró la primera vez, sonrió emocionado, luego escuchó a Yoochun gemir y supo que se corrió dentro de Junsu, compartieron mirada por primera vez desde el incidente en la habitación, Yoochun no se salió del menor hasta que Jaejoong se acercó a él. Se besaron hasta que el del medio dejó de penetrar a Junsu, se lo cedió al mayor, este se agarró el pene y acarició la entrada de Junsu con él, mojándose un poco con el semen de Yoochun ahí, luego se introdujo, lo hizo fácilmente y comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza, Junsu gemía ahogadamente, disfrutando por completo

— ¿Más fuerte? —preguntó Yoochun a Junsu, aún seguía al lado de Jaejoong

— Ajá… —respondió apenas pudo

Yoochun sonrió y no se aguantó las ganas de darle dos nalgadas mientras Jaejoong lo penetraba, Junsu jadeó sin quejarse, agarrándose con fuerza del sillón. Yoochun dejó caer saliva un par de veces sobre el tronco del pene de Jaejoong, luego dio un paso a su izquierda, quedando a la altura del estómago de Junsu, a su costado, estiró la mano y le agarró el pene, comenzando a acariciarlo para despertarlo, hasta ponerlo duro

Junsu gemía delirante, sintiendo las embestidas de Jaejoong y pronto la masturbación que le hacía Yoochun, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por concentrarse en ambas, mientras que Yoochun cada vez daba jalones hacia abajo más fuertes, luego lo soltó antes de hacerlo terminar, en cambio Jaejoong se corrió dentro de él casi después. Aliviado, el mayor se salió de él, pero antes que Junsu se quitara le introdujo dos dedos y los removió antes de sacarlos, mojados completamente de semen, el menor se incorporó y Jaejoong llegó hasta él

— Abre la boca —ordenó

— ¿Qué? —preguntó enseguida, Jaejoong aprovechó para abrirle más la boca con la otra mano y le metió los dedos a la boca, sonriendo perversamente, Junsu lo miró un poco molesto pero no le importó chuparle los dedos, cuando el mayor los sacó le acarició los labios con el pulgar, luego lo besó

— Tu postre —rio divertido

— Idiota —respondió con fastidio aunque no estaba enojado

— Todavía te falta postre —dijo convencido Yoochun, que había visto lo de los dedos y de pronto tuvo una idea. Junsu miró sin entender — ¿Eres flexible?

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó desconcertado

Sin responder a eso, Yoochun llevó a Junsu al sillón y lo acostó, él se dejó hacer sin oponerse, tenía una erección y le urgía hacer algo con ella. Jaejoong se acercó a ver, teniendo una idea de lo que su amante decía, y vio que no se equivocó cuando Yoochun agarró las piernas de Junsu y las levantó hasta arriba

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Junsu nervioso, Yoochun le guiñó un ojo

Con la cabeza y media espalda sobre el sillón, Junsu vio como Yoochun le flexionaba las piernas hacia abajo, doblándole las rodillas a los lados, miró hacia Jaejoong e hizo un asentimiento de cabeza, así el mayor se acercó y le agarró el pene a Junsu, comenzando a masturbarlo, el menor jadeaba agitado debido a la posición, miró hacia su miembro, frente a él hacia arriba, más cerca de lo que jamás lo vio y supo lo que Yoochun quería hacer, pero extrañamente a lo que pensaba no le causó repulsión, se relamió los labios, a punto de venirse, hasta que no pudo más, su miembro colapsó y el semen brotó sobre su cara, sobre todo en los labios y la barbilla, algo cayó también en su pecho

Jaejoong sonrió fascinado, nunca creyó que Junsu accedería a algo así, y verlo disfrutar con su propio semen en la cara, no dudó en agarrar de aquel líquido blanquecino sobre el pecho y llevarlo a la boca del menor, haciendo que se lo comiera. Poco a poco Yoochun bajó las piernas de Junsu y sonriendo se las acarició, mirándolo

— No vas a negarlo, tu semen es delicioso —afirmó Yoochun y el menor se relamió los labios, en el pasado si alguien le hubiera dicho que haría aquello se habría vomitado en ese instante, pero ahora estaba disfrutando de aquella semilla, su amigo tenía razón, su semen tenía buen sabor comparado al de ellos dos, aunque no tenía más referentes que aquellos tres

…

Luego de un rato Jaejoong preparó el Jacuzzi del baño principal, tarareaba una canción alegremente, ese fin de semana era perfecto y la estaba pasando muy bien, antes fue escéptico a si Junsu aceptaría o no a estar con ellos dos, pero ahora eso era una realidad, incluso el menor parecía otro, podía verlo en sus ojos, ardía en deseo, probar las cosas que ellos tenían para enseñarle. Sonrió con entusiasmo y sacó la mano del agua, salió del baño y fue hacia la habitación de Junsu, él estaba ya desnudo, buscando su toalla dentro de la maleta, el mayor se acercó hasta él por la espalda y lo abrazó

— Está lista el agua —dijo en tono alegre

— Ya voy —respondió relajado, estirando su mano hacia atrás le dio una palmada suave en la cabeza y Jaejoong se separó

— Te espero —informó antes de marcharse, Junsu suspiró y sonrió

— Todo esto es tan extraño —reflexionó— No los soportaba, detestaba su libertinaje, ahora me emociona, ¿qué está pasándome? —pensó con seriedad, algo no estaba bien en torno a todo eso, pero en esos momentos estaba tranquilo y no quería preocuparse, quizás al día siguiente, cuando el lunes lo saludara, esa necesidad de sexo con sus dos amigos le abandonaría, pero ahora había escapado de la realidad, aquel paraíso sexual era lo único que debía importarle en esos instantes.

Junsu llegó al baño y Jaejoong ya estaba dentro del Jacuzzi, solo, tenía los brazos fuera sobre los bordes, y los ojos cerrados, el menor entró con cuidado en el amplio Jacuzzi y se colocó al otro extremo, frente a Jaejoong, pero sus pies estirados quedaban justo al lado de los de Jaejoong, se sonrieron

— ¿Dónde está Yoochun? —preguntó el más joven, pero el otro solo encogió los hombros, no sabía dónde estaba

— Lo busqué en la habitación pero no estaba, no busqué en otro lado —explicó sin darle mucha importancia y volvió a cerrar los ojos

— Ya veo —respondió decepcionado, realmente esperaba ver a Yoochun entrar al baño y unírseles, nunca lo había hecho en un Jacuzzi, aunque viendo a Jaejoong y su estado de relajación dudó mucho en que aquello terminara como esperaba

Junsu decidió seguirle los pasos y cerró los ojos, relajándose, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, pero un movimiento en el agua le hizo abrir los ojos, Yoochun se les unía por fin, dentro del Jacuzzi, sonrió embelesado, como si tuviera tiempo de no verlo, el otro lo miró también, aunque de forma indiferente. El jacuzzi tenía forma circular y Yoochun se acomodó frente a la puerta, quedando sus dos amigos a su izquierda y a su derecha

— ¿Dónde estabas mi amor? —preguntó Jaejoong, abriendo finalmente los ojos, mirando hacia donde estaba el recién llegado

— Revisando mi inventario —respondió con una sonrisa sardónica, ninguno de los otros dos entendió a qué se refería

— Tendrás que explicarme eso —dijo Jaejoong sonriendo, levantó la espalda de la loza fría y se acercó lentamente hacia Yoochun, antes de llegar a él se metió por debajo del agua, subió a su cuerpo tocándolo y luego salió a flote, encontrándose con los labios del otro

Se besaron mientras Yoochun lo acariciaba por debajo del agua, Junsu los miró y sonrió, lo que antes le provocaba una terrible envidia ahora lo excitaba, y es que sabía que si ahora se acercaba, Yoochun también le ofrecería sus labios a él. El del medio abrió un ojo y miró al menor, mientras sus manos abrazaban a Jaejoong por la cintura, atrayéndolo más a él, entonces Junsu se acercó sin dudar, junto al mayor, que abarcaba todo el frente de Yoochun, pero este cuando Junsu llegó lo apartó un poco, así él se acercó un poco más y robó los labios de Yoochun de los de Jaejoong, el mayor aprovechó para besar el cuello de Junsu

Ambos se acomodaron frente a Yoochun, quedando la rodilla derecha de Junsu entre las piernas de Yoochun y la rodilla izquierda de Jaejoong también, ambas rozándole los genitales, así el del medio les abrazó por la cintura, una mano para cada uno. Los observó besándose, con las cabezas inclinadas y sin tocarse, jugaban con sus lenguas y él comenzaba a excitarse, movió sus manos para acariciarlos y así dejaron de besarse, Junsu se apoderó de sus labios mientras que Jaejoong se entretuvo con su cuello, subiendo a la oreja

— Follátelo —le susurró al oído y Yoochun sonrió, sobre los labios de Junsu, luego él los abandono

— Date la vuelta —le ordenó, el otro no tardó en acatar, Yoochun los soltó a ambos y el menor se volteó, así él le agarró de las caderas y se lo sentó, penetrándolo. Al sentirse invadido Junsu sonrió y miró hacia Jaejoong

El mayor sonrió satisfecho y se acercó, de frente a Junsu, le agarró el pene y se lo introdujo, agarrándose a los hombros del menor y comenzó a moverse

— ¿Cómo se siente? —preguntó mientras jadeaba, Junsu apretó los labios y luego sonrió, delirante, en lugar de responder agarró el rostro de Jaejoong y lo besó con pasión, nunca antes había deseado besarlo tanto como en esos momentos

Gimieron los tres dentro de aquella danza acuática, aunque Jaejoong con mayor esfuerzo, pues con sus movimientos sobre Junsu servían para ayudar en las penetraciones de Yoochun hacia Junsu. El menor lo estaba disfrutando como no pensó disfrutar el sexo, cerró fuerte los ojos y se corrió dentro de Jaejoong, sintiendo poco después la humedad dentro de su ano, Yoochun le lamió la oreja mientras se corría, gimiendo despacio cerca de su oído, haciéndolo sonreír. Se relajaron antes de separarse

— Por un momento creí que no lo haríamos —se sinceró Junsu, haciendo reír fuertemente a Jaejoong, quien no dudó en acercarse a él y abrazarlo

— Te estás volviendo una zorra insaciable —dijo sin pudor, pero aquellas palabras pusieron pensativo a Junsu— Vamos, no es ofensa, yo lo soy —agregó sin vergüenza, volviendo a reír, el menor sonrió nervioso. Jaejoong dejó de abrazarlo, luego salió de la tina y fue hacia la regadera, estaba cubierta por puertas de cristal y podían verlo perfectamente, el mayor se comenzó a jabonar el cuerpo

— No le hagas caso —dijo Yoochun con voz casi amable, sorprendiéndolo

— Lo sé —respondió secamente

— ¿Nadie me ayudará a tallar mi espalda? —preguntó mirando hacia el Jacuzzi, Yoochun se levantó y fue él, agarró el jabón, volteó a Jaejoong bruscamente y le comenzó a enjabonar la espalda, mirando hacia Junsu. Se observaron en silencio, mientras él continuaba enjabonando, con movimientos lentos y sensuales, el menor se sintió hipnotizado, aquella mirada lujuriosa de Yoochun le gustaba cada vez más, quería vivir siendo follado por él, lo amaba más que nunca.

Los tres tomaron una ducha, solo Junsu se bañó solo, al salir se envolvió una bata y se fue a su habitación, miró el celular, el reloj marcaba que eran casi las siete de la noche, el domingo no tardaría en acabar y un sentimiento de tristeza lo asoló, el fin de semana estaba por terminar.

…

Jaejoong se ofreció a preparar la cena y no quiso ayuda de ninguno de los dos. Mientras en la habitación de huéspedes, Junsu acomodaba las cosas en su maleta, suspiró con melancolía, no quería irse, al día siguiente debía ir por algunas de sus calificaciones pero no tenía ánimo, no quería ver a Hani, no quería cumplir su promesa a Eunhyuk de salir a algún lado cuando acabara los exámenes, lo único que Junsu quería era vivir ese momento, quedarse con esos dos depravados en la casa de Yoochun, aquella experiencia era la mejor que había tenido

El menor salió de la habitación cuando terminó y se dirigió a la de enseguida, ahí estaba Yoochun, sacaba de una caja algunas cosas que sorprendieron a Junsu, se trataba de juguetes sexuales, entonces recordó aquello que el chico mencionó sobre revisar su inventario. Con curiosidad se acercó, colocándose justo al lado de su amigo

— ¿Por qué tienes todas esas cosas? —preguntó intrigado, Yoochun sonrió

— ¿Te gustan? —respondió con otra pregunta

— Yo nunca… no sé, jamás he usado, no creo que van conmigo —explicó tímidamente, agarró un vibrador y lo revisó— Está limpio ¿verdad?

— Claro que sí, idiota —respondió con fastidio, luego se lo quitó de las manos, lo encendió y acercó hacia uno de sus pezones, Junsu se estremeció y lo apartó enseguida, el otro soltó una carcajada

— ¿Los vamos a usar? —preguntó con timidez, una parte de él se moría de curiosidad, Junsu se asomó hacia el interior de la caja donde aún había algunas cosas

— Son para ustedes —contestó con voz suave, girando a Junsu hacia él, le acarició los labios con su pulgar, el menor lo miró embelesado, los ojos de Yoochun sobre él lo emocionaron, ahora tenía ganas de complacer a Yoochun en todo lo que le pidiera

…

Terminaron de cenar, como siempre la comida de Jaejoong resultaba ser deliciosa, además del sexo, cocinar era su especialidad, Junsu se ofreció a lavar los trastos y los otros dos se retiraron a la segunda planta, entraron a la habitación de Yoochun, el mayor vio los juguetes sobre la cama y sonrió

— ¿Todavía los tienes? —preguntó divertido, volteó hacia él, el menor asintió, acercándose a la cama también. Jaejoong agarró un par de grilletes y los levantó— Estos me encantan —dijo emocionado— Quiero atar a Junsu —sonrió juguetonamente, acercándose a Yoochun

— Hazle lo que quieras —contestó con una sonrisa sardónica, Jaejoong se mordió el labio, aventó las esposas hacia la cama y quiso acercarse a Yoochun para darle un beso, pero él lo apartó, colocándole tres dedos sobre los labios y empujándolo— No seas impaciente —regañó con tranquilidad, Jaejoong torció la boca en un gesto caprichoso

— ¿Ya no haremos cositas tú y yo solos? —preguntó con tristeza, Yoochun sonrió con burla, mirándolo altivamente

— Sí. Solo cuando se me dé la gana —respondió de forma grosera, Jaejoong lo miró fijamente, agachando la mirada unos segundos, Yoochun lo observó y se molestó, acercándose a él lo agarró de los cabellos y le levantó la cabeza con fuerza, mucha más de la que solía usar

— Me duele —se quejó agarrando con ambas manos la mano de Yoochun para aminorar la fuerza del agarre— Suéltame

— ¿No que te gustaba la humillación? —preguntó enojado, con su otra mano le agarró la quijada y apretó los dedos contra su mandíbula, Jaejoong se quejó y trató de calmarse, pero comenzó a temblar

— ¡Yoochun! —gritó Junsu desde la puerta, acercándose a donde estaban ambos, sujetó al mencionado del brazo y lo jaló— Suéltalo

Con mirada fría, Yoochun miró a Junsu tras girar la cabeza hacia él, pero no soltó a Jaejoong del cabello, solo de la quijada, con fuerza tiró de los cabellos, moviendo la cabeza del mayor hacia Junsu

— ¿No ves que le gusta? —contestó sonriendo, Junsu miró hacia Jaejoong, él forzó una sonrisa pero una lágrima corrió por su rostro, el menor miró enojado a Yoochun

— ¡Suéltalo te dije! —molesto le dio una bofetada a Yoochun, él sonrió y soltó a Jaejoong, aventándolo al suelo, Junsu se agachó hacia él

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado, Jaejoong se acomodó el cabello y asintió

— Mira bien Junsu —dijo Yoochun, estiró su pie y separó la pierna de Jaejoong, el pantalón deportivo que traía puesto lograba resaltar su erección, el menor volteó y la vio, tragó saliva, no podía creer que realmente eso lo excitó— Te dije que le gustaba —rio divertido y se alejó de ambos, hasta sentarse en la cama, cerca de la almohada

— Vámonos a casa, si quieres —propuso Junsu con voz amable, tocándole el cabello

— No, quiero quedarme —respondió en tono infantil, Junsu frunció el entrecejo, no podía creer que aun tuviera deseos de estar con Yoochun

— Pero…

— La estamos pasando bien, además él tiene razón —sonrió, estiró su mano y agarró la de Junsu, llevándosela a la entrepierna— La tengo dura, ¿ves? —Junsu sonrió consternado, luego miró hacia Yoochun

— No importa si le gusta, no lo hagas —dijo molesto, Yoochun sonrió divertido

— No seas amargado, ven —contestó estirando su mano hacia Junsu, pero él no se acercó, solo permaneció de pie mirándolo— Divirtámonos —el menor tragó saliva y se acercó a él, agarró la mano que le ofrecía y la levantó, metió dos dedos a su boca y comenzó a chuparlos, Yoochun sonrió, dejándolo hacer

Junsu sacó lentamente los dedos de su boca y luego volvió a meterlos, sacándolos y metiéndolos un par de veces, se miraron a los ojos, mientras Jaejoong miraba desde atrás, maravillado. Junsu volvió a dejarlos dentro de su boca y los mordió con fuerza, sin dejar de mirar a Yoochun, que abrió los ojos ampliamente, intentó sacar sus dedos pero Junsu apretó más los dientes, Jaejoong se rio, no era común ver a Yoochun con semejante expresión, hasta que Junsu lo dejó por fin, sacó los dedos y se rio

— ¿Y a ti te gustó? —preguntó sarcásticamente, acercándose más a un sorprendido Yoochun, bajó su mano y le agarró con fuerza los testículos, Yoochun lo miró con enojo, agarrándole la muñeca con fuerza hasta que abrió los dedos— ¿Te gustó? —preguntó con voz suave, Yoochun sonrió y lo agarró con fuerza de la cara, atrayéndolo a él se dieron un beso, tan profundo que dejó a Jaejoong boquiabierto

— Junsu aprende rápido —pensó el mayor de los tres, observando con emoción el espectáculo, verlos besarse así lo estaba excitando más, sin dejar de verlos se comenzó a quitar la ropa

Yoochun agarró a Junsu de los brazos y los apretó con fuerza, apartándolo de él, al separarse lo miró con deseo, relamiéndose los labios, deseando probar su boca una vez más, pero antes de intentar acercarse de nuevo sintió a Jaejoong tras él, su erección chocó contra sus glúteos, luego las manos del mayor rodeándolo por la cintura y sus labios sobre su cuello. La mano derecha de Jaejoong bajó hasta su entrepierna y lo comenzó a acariciar, Junsu comenzó a gemir despacio, sin dejar de mirar a Yoochun, este sonreía, observando sus expresiones

— Quítale la ropa —ordenó Yoochun a Jaejoong y él obedeció, se apartó un poco solo para quitarle la camisa, aventándola al suelo, le comenzó a acariciar el pecho, mirando hacia él, pero Yoochun miraba a Junsu a los ojos y él le correspondía, sintiendo las manos de Jaejoong sobre su cuerpo, tocándolo, desvistiéndolo hasta dejarlo desnudo

Jaejoong volteó a Junsu bruscamente hacia él y le agarró con fuerza el rostro para robarle un beso apasionado, pero mirando hacia Yoochun con el ceño fruncido, odiaba cuando "su amante" prestaba demasiada atención a Junsu, aunque estaba de acuerdo en los tríos estaba obsesionado con llamar su atención, ser el primero, aunque no fuera el único. Dejaron de besarse y bajó sus manos, sujetó con la derecha el miembro de Junsu y con la izquierda el propio, acariciándolos, sonriéndole al menor

— Está tan dura —jadeó excitado, soltó su miembro sin soltar el de Junsu y se arrimó un poco más hasta que ambos se tocaron, Jaejoong se comenzó a restregar en él, dejando de masturbar a Junsu se agarró de sus hombros, empujándose hacia delante, haciéndolo jadear también

Yoochun los observaba fijamente, sonriendo, su erección también podía notarse a través del pantalón, tan solo de verlos restregar sus miembros así. Jaejoong se detuvo y empujó a Junsu a la cama, él se subió en ella y luego él, lo acostó y se montó encima, volvieron a besarse, para deleite de Yoochun, los observaba atento, no le importaba ser dejado de lado si podía ver aquel espectáculo

Mientras lo besaba, el mayor abrió un ojo y miró a su lado, donde estaban los juguetes, estiró su mano hacia uno y lo agarró, soltó los labios de Junsu y abrieron sus ojos, así Jaejoong le acercó el vibrador a la boca, el menor separó los labios y dejó que lo hiciera, lo chupó como si le hiciera sexo oral hasta dejarlo completamente húmedo, Jaejoong sonrió, se levantó y se dio la vuelta, miró a Yoochun y le sonrió, luego separó las piernas de Junsu y le introdujo el aparato, mientras le besaba los testículos, Junsu se arqueó al frente, levantándose un poco, se agarró de las piernas de Jaejoong y le comenzó a lamer el perineo, bajando a los testículos y luego subiendo hasta su entrada, comenzando a lubricarlo

Junsu miró a su lado derecho y vio los juguetes, agarró un consolador, lo metió a su boca un par de veces, luego se lo introdujo a Jaejoong, el mayor sonrió al sentirlo y encendió el que tenía dentro de Junsu, este se comenzó a mover de forma circular, con círculos no muy amplios, el menor soltó un gemido fuerte y cerró los ojos hasta acostumbrarse al movimiento, cuando lo hizo continuó metiendo y sacando el aparato de Jaejoong, el cuál era fijo. Yoochun observaba desde su lugar, excitado de verlos, de oírlos, era como ver a un par de zorras dándose placer para deleite de un pervertido, sonrió y comenzó a tocarse por encima del pantalón, luego se quitó la camisa

— Jae… Jaejoong —suspiró Junsu— Lubrícalo —pidió suplicante y el otro obedeció, lo sacó y escupió un par de veces, chupó el aparato y luego volvió a introducirlo. Aunque el mayor no se lo pidió, Junsu hizo lo mismo con él, usaron los juguetes un poco más hasta que se detuvieron, dejándolos de lado, Jaejoong agarró el miembro de Junsu y se lo metió a la boca, mientras él dedicó su boca solamente a sus testículos, con su mano acariciándole el pene

Yoochun se quitó el pantalón y permaneció en su lugar, sujetó su entrepierna y comenzó a tocarse, mirándolos jugar con sus bocas, se masturbó lento con la mano derecha, mientras con la izquierda se tocaba los testículos. Junsu se estremeció cuando terminó en la boca de Jaejoong, aferrándose a sus piernas, dejó caer pesadamente la cabeza en el colchón, el mayor se levantó, limpió la comisura de sus labios y se dio la vuelta, miró a Junsu a los ojos y sonrió, se acercó a su rostro, sentándose en su pecho el menor se agarró de las piernas de Jaejoong y dejó que este le metiera su pene a la boca, ayudándose de sus rodillas se empujó hacia el frente para penetrar la boca de Junsu, el mayor cerró los ojos, sintiendo las succiones aunque él llevaba el ritmo de la felación

Se corrió en la boca de Junsu pero continuó moviéndose un poco más antes de sacarle el pene, luego se levantó de su pecho, el menor aún no tragaba todo el semen y él le arrebató un beso, comiendo parte de él. Le sonrió ampliamente, luego le acarició los cabellos, volvieron a besarse antes de separarse, ambos voltearon hacia Yoochun, quien aún se tocaba, despacio, sin dejar de mirarlos

— ¿Qué tal lo hicimos? —preguntó Jaejoong emocionado, Yoochun sonrió, sin responder miró hacia Junsu, el menor movió la vista hacia el miembro de su amigo y se relamió los labios

Yoochun sonrió y soltó su miembro, Junsu se acercó a él mientras Jaejoong miraba, no le sorprendió verlo acercarse, acomodarse en medio de las piernas de Yoochun, agarrarle el pene y comenzar a lamerlo, desde los testículos al glande, redondeándoselo con la lengua, luego introduciéndoselo y comenzando el felatio. Por las expresiones de su rostro, Jaejoong intuyó lo mucho que tenía antojo de chupársela a Yoochun, miró sorprendido, la forma en como su amante gemía le hizo sentir envidia, Junsu lo estaba enloqueciendo, podía darse cuenta lo experto que estaba volviéndose

Cuando lo sintió a punto de colapsarse sacó el pene y dejó que se corriera en su cara, sacando la lengua para obtener algo de aquello, luego lo introdujo despacio tras la eyaculación, dio una última succión y volvió a sacarlo, dejándolo alucinado, Yoochun miraba a Junsu enajenado y este le dirigió una mirada llena de lujuria, mientras al otro lado de la cama Jaejoong miraba, sintiéndose desplazado

— ¿Ya acabaron? —preguntó molesto, Junsu volteó hacia él y le sonrió

— Ven —estiró su mano hacia él pero Jaejoong se cruzó de brazos y le volteó la cara, como niño encaprichado— No seas infantil —dijo en tono serio, luego se acercó a él y lo jaló del brazo— Ven —lo jaló hacia él y Jaejoong fue a ese lado de la cama, donde estaba Yoochun, el menor se acostó en medio de ambos— No quiero que acabe el fin de semana —expresó con pesar

— No vayas a la escuela mañana —sugirió Jaejoong, olvidándose de su indignación anterior, mirando hacia Yoochun tras decir eso

— Debo ir esa semana por mis calificaciones —respondió con fastidio

— Y a terminar con tu novia, supongo —comentó Yoochun, pero Junsu se quedó callado, él y Jaejoong compartieron una mirada, ambos querían que la dejara

— Cuando acabe el semestre —respondió al fin

— Y mientras tanto ¿Qué harás? ¿Te la seguirás follando? —pregunto enojado Yoochun, mirándolo con fastidio, Junsu enseguida se irguió, mirando hacia él

— No, eso fue una tontería, solo me acosté con ella por compasión, ella me lo pidió —respondió de mala gana, haciendo reír a Jaejoong

— Cabrón desgraciado —dijo divertido— Eres un patán Junsu —sonrió y se acercó para besarlo, pero él lo rechazó

— Solo dije lo que pasó —meditó unos momentos— Nunca debí hacerlo, fue desagradable, como hacerlo con una tabla

— Ya no sirve de nada —comentó Yoochun, indiferente. Aunque por dentro estaba sorprendido, apenas el día anterior Junsu casi le rompe la cara a Jaejoong por burlarse de la chica y ahora hacía esa clase de comentarios, no cabía duda que ese fin de semana lo había cambiado todo.

…

A la mañana siguiente, temprano, Junsu juntó todas sus cosas, mientras Jaejoong dormía, Yoochun despertó poco antes que el menor pretendiera marcharse, lo alcanzó en la primera planta, Junsu tenía su maleta en la mano

— ¿Te vas sin despedirte? —preguntó con seriedad, Junsu dejó su maleta en el suelo y negó, acercándose después a él

— ¿Nos vemos por la tarde? —preguntó con una sonrisa, en respuesta Yoochun le agarró la quijada y lo acercó, dándole un beso duro, luego lo apartó bruscamente

— Iré a su departamento —confirmó, Junsu sonrió— Por cierto —hizo una pausa y metió la mano a su pantalón, sacó de ahí una llave y se la entregó a Junsu, él la miró sin entender, luego miró a su amigo a los ojos— Es el azul, ya no uses ese auto feo que tienes —dijo de forma autoritaria, Junsu abrió amplio los ojos, o había entendido mal, o Yoochun le estaba regalando uno de sus autos

— No puedo aceptarlo… —declaró, confuso, extendiendo la llave de vuelta

— Es un préstamo si te hace sentir mejor —dijo indiferente— Si no lo quieres de regalo al menos úsalo solamente

— ¿Y Jaejoong? No quiero problemas con él

— Hablas como si fuera mi esposa —indicó molesto— Usa el auto, es una orden

— Está bien —afirmó de manera sumisa, luego sonrió— Gracias —como niño con juguete nuevo se entusiasmó, luego lo abrazó por el cuello y lo beso en la boca, Yoochun no correspondió, se quedó quieto, confundido— Nos vemos en la tarde —se apartó y fue hacia su maleta, la juntó, miró por última vez a Yoochun y se marchó

…

A razón del mediodía Jaejoong despertó, encontrándose solo en la cama, suspiró cansado y se levantó, estaba desnudo, al pasar por la habitación de huéspedes vio que ya no estaba sobre la cama la maleta de Junsu, entró y buscó pero no había nada que fuera de él, hizo una mueca de decepción

— Ya se fue y no lo esposé —se lamentó con tristeza. Rascó su cabeza y fue a la planta baja, pero no había nadie— ¡Yoochun! —llamó sin recibir respuesta, así que buscó por toda la casa, pero no había nadie, así que fue a la cocina, agarró una pera y se la comenzó a comer, regresando a la habitación

Terminó su fruta y se metió a bañar, luego se vistió, Yoochun seguía sin aparecer, supuso que salió, esta vez había dormido demasiado. No le tomó mucha importancia y salió de la casa por aire fresco, comenzando a caminar por la colonia, a su lado pasó un chico bastante atractivo, no muy alto pero con linda sonrisa, se acercó a él mientras caminaba

— Hola —saludó con entusiasmo, Jaejoong estaba acostumbrado a que hombres o mujeres le coquetearan, así que no le sorprendió. Miró hacia él y le sonrió

— Hola —respondió con dulzura

— ¿Vas solo? —preguntó interesado, Jaejoong no dejó de caminar

— ¿Acaso vas a secuestrarme? —cuestionó con gesto serio, enseguida el chico negó

— Te he visto —confesó enseguida, entonces Jaejoong se detuvo— Entras a esa casa —la señaló— Supongo que Yoochun es tu amigo

— ¿Lo conoces? —preguntó interesado, mirándolo detenidamente— Viéndolo bien, está muy guapo —pensó sorprendido, no le había puesto atención al primer instante

— Sí, en el club —contestó indiferente— Jugamos raquetbol un par de veces

— Ya veo —comentó perdiendo el interés— ¿Solo querías saludarme?

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —sonrió con entusiasmo

— Kim Jaejoong —respondió estirando su mano hacia él, se saludaron

— Kim Hyun Joong, mucho gusto —dijo educadamente, soltando su mano

— Bien Kim Hyun Joong —dijo en tono burlón— Nos vemos —sonrió falsamente y siguió caminando, llevándole ventaja, el chico lo siguió hasta que Jaejoong se detuvo, se giró hacia él y lo miró a los ojos— ¿Se te perdió algo?

— ¿Sabes? Tal vez creas que estoy loco, pero tengo percepción para estas cosas —comenzó hablar, Jaejoong enarcó una ceja, mirándolo— Detecté que eres gay y…

— ¿Estás ligándome? —lo interrumpió, el chico sonrió tímidamente

— ¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo? —preguntó entusiasmado, Jaejoong lo miró de pies a cabeza, quedándose callado— Oh espera —lo meditó— Yoochun es tu novio ¿no? —dijo sorprendido— Habría jurado que era heterosexual, esta vez me falló

— No es mi novio —respondió por inercia— Pero no quiero ir a cenar contigo

— ¿Por qué? —cuestionó decepcionado, Jaejoong se encogió de hombros

— Eres un extraño para mí, y que vengas y me digas que me has observado da un poco de miedo —explicó

— Tienes razón, lo siento —dijo sinceramente y se alejó un paso— Perdóname si te incomodé —sonrió avergonzado y se alejó antes de oír algo más, Jaejoong lo miró marcharse y suspiró

— Hace mucho que alguien no me invitaba a una cita —pensó con tristeza— Todos solo quieren sexo conmigo —molesto meditó un poco más, aun podía ver la espalda del chico, así que corrió hacia él hasta alcanzarlo, le tocó el hombro, haciéndolo voltear

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó sorprendido

— Acepto, vamos a cenar —dijo decidido, enseguida el otro sonrió ampliamente

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó entusiasmado, Jaejoong asintió

— Mañana en la noche —aclaró y el otro asintió, sacando de la bolsa de su pantalón el celular

— Pásame tu número —pidió amablemente y Jaejoong obedeció, el chico anotó el número y llamó a Jaejoong para que registrara el suyo— Nos ponemos de acuerdo mañana

— Sí —se dieron la mano para cerrar el acuerdo, luego se despidieron, Jaejoong regresó a casa de Yoochun, pensativo, mientras abría la puerta, el dueño de la casa llegaba, Jaejoong le sonrió y entró, después que él pasó cerró la puerta— ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó casualmente

— Fui a comprarte algo —respondió seriamente, Jaejoong se sorprendió. Yoochun metió la mano a su pantalón y extrajo una caja de madera fina, se la dio

— No saliste solo por esto —dijo divertido, luego abrió la caja, adentro había un reloj Rolex de edición limitada, a Jaejoong se le iluminaron los ojos— Yoochun… —susurró conmovido, levantó la mirada y sonrió— Es precioso —lo sacó y extendió la caja a Yoochun, él la agarró mientras el mayor se colocaba el reloj, lo admiró con una gran sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban— ¿Por qué?

— Te lo ganaste —dijo de manera arrogante— Junsu se ha convertido en nuestra zorra —confesó con entusiasmo, Jaejoong borró la sonrisa, mirando fijamente el reloj

— Yo… —lo dudó un poco pero se quitó el reloj, extendiéndolo hacia Yoochun— No puedo aceptar esto por eso— confesó con tristeza, en cambio Yoochun se rio fuertemente

— ¿Eres idiota? Te he dado regalos lujosos todo el tiempo —reclamó un poco molesto— Incluso ese viaje de bodas que le regalaste a tu hermana, fue de mi cuenta bancaria

— Lo sé pero…

— Pago lo que vale tenerte en mi cama —dijo arrogante, Jaejoong sonrió

— Entonces no soy una puta tan barata ¿no? —expresó con tristeza, Yoochun lo agarró de la muñeca y lo jaló hacia él, colocándole el reloj de nuevo— ¿Qué le darás a él? Supongo que ya lo contemplas como tu nuevo amante —espetó celoso

— El auto azul —respondió descaradamente

— Es mi favorito —hizo puchero, luego volvió a admirar el lujoso reloj, esta vez lo vio menos hermoso, había perdido su encanto

— Si ya no quieres esto lárgate, me quedaré solo con Junsu —regañó mirándolo con ojos furiosos, Jaejoong sintió un malestar en el estómago, negó enseguida

— No mi amor, perdóname —dijo preocupado— Quiero estar con ustedes

— Entonces deja de quejarte —espetó, acercándose a él, lo jaló bruscamente hasta tener su cuerpo cerca del suyo, Jaejoong lo miró a los ojos y sonrió antes de que se besaran con violencia, comenzando a tocarse

…

Junsu evitó a su novia en la Universidad y luego de recibir sus calificaciones de ese día se retiró rápidamente, condujo el auto de Yoochun por varias partes de la ciudad, sin rumbo, era la primera vez que manejaba un auto de ese tipo, incluso con la capota abierta, sintiendo el aire en su rostro, se sentía feliz, el fin de semana que pasó con esos dos fue el mejor de su vida, ya deseaba estar de nuevo con ellos, en especial con Yoochun, y no es que no disfrutara con Jaejoong, pero con él era mero juego, parte de la perversión compartida, aunque lo estimaba, sus sentimientos no eran como los que sentía por Yoochun, él lo hacía volar, querer cada vez más

Entró a su departamento, Jaejoong preparaba algo en la cocina, no se trataba de la cena, sino más bien algún postre, se miraron y sonrieron

— ¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó el mayor, removiendo con una gran cuchara el contenido de un tazón

— Excelente, dos cien y un noventa y seis —contestó entusiasmado, entrando a la cocina, estiró su mano y agarró el rostro de Jaejoong, haciéndolo voltear le dio un beso sobre los labios, el mayor sonrió y el menor lo soltó

— Te ves contento —observó con curiosidad

— Sí, trabajé duro este semestre —consintió, sonriendo más amplio— ¿A qué hora llega Yoochun?

— No debe tardar —respondió tranquilamente, removiendo el contenido del tazón

— Me quitaré los zapatos —informó antes de retirarse a su habitación, al entrar vio sobre su cama los juguetes de Yoochun— Jaejoong —llamó desde la alcoba— ¿Tú los trajiste? —preguntó divertido, dejando su mochila en el suelo

— Sí —respondió juguetonamente— Me dijo Yoochun que me los trajera

— Pervertido —musitó sonriendo mientras agarraba uno, recordando que fue ese el que su amigo introdujo en él, rio por lo bajo y lo dejó de nuevo en la cama, luego se sentó para quitarse los zapatos

Llamaron a la puerta y Junsu salió enseguida de su habitación, fue a abrir, dejando pasar a Yoochun, tras cerrar la puerta él se acercó y lo besó, entregándole una botella de vino blanco, Junsu la miró y leyó la etiqueta mientras Yoochun se acercaba a la cocina, besó a Jaejoong y luego salió de ahí, sentándose en el sillón de la sala, Junsu se acercó a la cocina y dejó la botella sobre la barra

— ¿Te ayudo en algo?

— Tenemos visita, atiéndela —contestó Jaejoong luego de negar, cerrándole un ojo, Junsu sonrió porque esta vez Jaejoong no parecía celoso o envidioso y se alejó hacia el sillón, sentándose a un lado de Yoochun

— El auto es fabuloso, gracias —dijo para comenzar conversación, Yoochun asintió

— Si te gusta otro pídemelo —respondió como si nada, Junsu asintió con entusiasmo

— Ese es perfecto —aclaró, luego se levantó del sillón y se acercó de frente, se subió en sus piernas y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, buscando sus labios, comenzaron a besarse, Jaejoong removía la masa, observándolos, mirando a Yoochun bajar las manos hasta agarrarle las nalgas a Junsu, apretando contra él, el menor jadeó gozoso

— ¿Por qué no van a la habitación? —sugirió Jaejoong, Junsu se separó de Yoochun pero él aún le sujetaba del trasero, el menor se giró hacia él

— ¿Y tú?

— Solo pongo esto al horno y listo —contestó relajado— Pueden ver qué usarán —dijo con morbo, mirando a Yoochun, este asintió

— Lo prepararé —dijo sonriendo más, Junsu no entendió esas palabras, se giró hacia él e inclinó la cabeza, sin comprender aún— Esta noche te desmayarás de placer —informó con gran sonrisa, luego lo besó y al finalizar le mordió ligeramente el labio, Junsu sintió escalofríos pero se moría de curiosidad

Se levantaron del sillón, Junsu miró a Jaejoong por última vez y se sonrieron antes de retirarse a la habitación junto con Yoochun, el mayor de los tres se quedó en la cocina a terminar con lo que estaba haciendo, tratando de no ponerse celoso, quería aprender a compartir, si la única forma de tener a Yoochun era compartirlo estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, después de todo lo amaba, por alguna loca, extraña y retorcida razón, pero no podía, o mejor dicho, no quería vivir sin él

* * *

Hola, muchas gracias por leer, creo que este capítulo está lleno de sorpresas, qué piensan ustedes? Imaginaban lo de Yoochun? y les tengo una noticia importante, habrá Spin Off de este fic y será sobre Yoochun, quiero que comprendan la naturaleza del personaje y su interrelación con el mundo, como le falló su familia y el por qué está donde está, creo que se lo merece, o ustedes ¿qué piensan? Gracias a quienes comentan, me hace feliz saber que les gusta esta historia rara y loca XD Hasta la próxima


	17. Confrontación

**Capítulo 17. Confrontación**

Mientras canturreaba una canción, Jaejoong colocó el recipiente con la masa en el horno, reguló la temperatura y miró la hora, sonrió emocionado, hace tiempo que no cocinaba un postre de ese tipo. Fue hacia el lavabo, aseó sus manos y luego de secarlas se dirigió a la habitación de Junsu, desde la puerta miró asombrado el espectáculo, sus ojos se iluminaron al verlo a su compañero en la cama, desnudo por completo, Yoochun terminaba de acomodar sobre las sábanas sus juguetes, continuaba con ropa

— Vaya —suspiró embelesado, Junsu giró su cabeza hacia él y sonrió nervioso— Te ves tan sensual —sonrió y trató de compartirle su emoción, pero el menor no parecía del todo entusiasmado, aunque su curiosidad seguía sin disminuir

— ¿Te agrada? —preguntó Yoochun emocionado, Jaejoong asintió y se acercó a él, ambos quedaron frente a Junsu, a pies de la cama

— Chicos, no sé si esto…

— Te lo dije ¿No? Te desmayarás de placer —reafirmó Yoochun y lo hizo tragar saliva. Junsu miró hacia arriba a su derecha, observando la pulsera de cuero que abarcaba su muñeca y esta sostenida a la cabecera por una cadena de veinte centímetros de largo, su otra mano se encontraba también amarrada

— Tranquilo Junsu, no te haremos daño —explicó el mayor, cerrándole un ojo— ¿Está apretado esto? —preguntó con seriedad, acercándose al otro lado de la cama, señalando las sábanas que le rodeaban amarradas bajo las rodillas, mismas que estaban amarradas hasta la cabecera, manteniéndole las piernas abiertas y flexionadas hacia atrás, Junsu negó en silencio, aunque la posición era incómoda

— ¿Aún quieres hacerlo? Estás a tiempo de arrepentirte —sentenció Yoochun, lo que menos quería era tener después a un Junsu acusándolos de forzarlo

— Sí, quiero hacerlo —sonrió aún nervioso, moviendo luego las manos hacia el frente, haciendo mover y sonar la cabecera, pero esta no le pegó, bajo su espalda y parte de la nuca había algunas almohadas. Yoochun sonrió perversamente

— Entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer primero? —miró hacia Jaejoong, él le sonrió y luego miró hacia Junsu, relamiéndose los labios

— ¿Qué quiero hacer primero? —le cerró un ojo al menor y lo meditó, levantando su mano la dirigió hacia la entrepierna de Junsu, deslizando su dedo índice desde el perineo hasta los testículos, haciéndole cosquillas, el miembro de Junsu seguía dormido, descansando sobre su vientre, Jaejoong continuó el paso de su índice por este, hasta la punta, tocándole la pequeña abertura, haciéndolo estremecerse un poco— Pongámoslo erecto ¿te parece?

— Dudo que te cueste mucho trabajo —mofó Yoochun, el mayor miró hacia él y sonrió, luego se comenzó a quitar la ropa lentamente, frente a Junsu, él lo observaba fijo, sin reaccionar

— ¿Te gusta mi cuerpo? —preguntó cuándo estuvo completamente desnudo, Junsu asintió, sin dejar de mirarlo, Jaejoong sonrió, amaba cuando le gustaba a alguien, así que comenzó a tocarse, mientras que Yoochun se sentó al otro extremo, observándolos en silencio, sin dejar de sonreír. El mayor se chupó la punta de los dedos índice y pulgar de la derecha y se comenzó a masajear un pezón, jadeando lentamente, fingiendo que le gustaba más de lo que realmente le gustaba

Jaejoong miró hacia la entrepierna de Junsu, aún no reaccionaba del todo, así que se acercó a su costado, acercándole el pecho al rostro, quedando su pezón cerca de la boca de Junsu, él intentó lamerlo pero Jaejoong lo esquivó, se sonrieron divertidos, entonces el mayor hizo el mismo movimiento y dejó esta vez que Junsu le chupara el pezón un par de veces, luego se alejó hacia los juguetes, agarró una pequeña varita cuya punta tenía un par de plumillas, se subió a la cama, hincándose justo en medio de las piernas del menor y le acarició la punta del miembro con las plumillas, lográndolo estremecer, sin detenerse chupó su dedo medio y lo llevó a su entrada, introduciéndolo, Junsu apenas si jadeó. El mayor comenzó a mover el dedo hacia arriba

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó con morbo, Junsu asintió, pero su miembro hablaba por sí solo, ahora estaba completamente erecto, así que Jaejoong sacó su dedo y dejó de acariciarlo, miró hacia Yoochun— Tuviste razón, apenas si empezaba —se encogió de hombros— Tu turno

El aludido asintió, mirando el resultado de la primera acción de Jaejoong, estaba satisfecho, ahora él debía pensar en algo, a diferencia de Jaejoong no se quitó la ropa, fue directo hacia los juguetes, agarrando el que le parecía más divertido, Junsu miró aquel objeto confundido, no sabía que podía ser, Yoochun lo levantó para mostrárselo

— Mi favorito —sonrió con morbo y se acercó, Jaejoong se bajó de la cama y permaneció por un costado, observándolo, Yoochun lo usó en él en una ocasión y pasó saliva, sin duda un excelente juguete— Esto —señaló una especie de aguja sin filo, ligeramente más gruesa que una, unida a una especie de anillo— Entra por tu urinal y estimula la uretra —explicó con brevedad, Junsu miró consternado el aparato

— ¿No es peligroso?—cuestionó preocupado, Yoochun negó, mientras que el mayor sonrió lascivamente— ¿Es una especie de catéter?

— Te encantará —le guiñó un ojo Jaejoong para tranquilizarlo— Concéntrate en mantenerte erecto y luego solo eyacular, si lo orinas encima se molestará ¿No es así? —miró hacia Yoochun y este se rio un poco

— No me importa —se encogió de hombros— Solo quiero oírte gemir —relamió sus labios y se acercó, colocándose en medio, Junsu lo miró atento, compartieron mirada y aunque la de Yoochun era bastante morbosa, confió en él, así que se relamió los labios y vio hacia su pene, mirando como lo agarraba con su mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha comenzó a acariciarle el glande, relajándolo, volvieron a mirarse a los ojos cuando Yoochun dejó caer un hilo de saliva, luego comenzó a meter el estimulador por el pequeño orificio, lentamente, deteniéndose a la mitad del aparato

— Diablos —jadeó Junsu, cerrando sus ojos unos instantes, al abrirlos se topó con la mirada socarrona de Yoochun, luego volvió a sonreír, metió unos milímetros más y luego hizo un movimiento circular con su mano. Al sentir el movimiento Junsu jaló un poco las cadenas en sus manos y se retorció, volviendo luego a mirar a Yoochun— Es genial —sonrió nervioso y se relamió los labios

— Te lo dije —sonrió Jaejoong, mirando con excitación como Yoochun continuó, moviendo en pequeños círculos el juguete, luego lo giró un poco sobre su eje, introduciéndolo un poco más y volvió con los círculos, cada vez rápidos

Junsu comenzó a gemir, perdido de placer, apretando los puños y jalando de los grilletes de cuero, cerró luego los ojos, sintiendo los dedos de la mano izquierda de Yoochun sujetarle el pene, sin agarrarlo con toda la mano, comenzando a moverse lentamente de abajo hacia arriba, mientras con la derecha continuaba los círculos

— Por favor… —suplicó Junsu, sentía que las piernas le temblaban, comenzaba a sentirse ansioso, quería terminar, lo necesitaba, Yoochun lo sabía pero solo intentaba alargar el proceso, tocándolo lentamente, pero el menor cada vez más jalaba de los grilletes, gimiendo desesperado— Por favor… por favor

— Eso es, suplica —dijo con voz morbosa, Jaejoong miraba fascinado, solo de ver él también estaba excitado, pero no se tocaba, de momento se conformaba con ver

— Yoochun… por favor… —jadeó excitado, sonriendo nervioso pero visiblemente desesperado, Yoochun se compadeció de él y lo masturbó con un poco más de prisa, mientras introducía el juguete el pedazo que faltaba, Junsu apretó los labios y miró atento como Yoochun sacaba el instrumento y tras él un copioso y espeso chorro de semen, gimió con fuerza mientras apretaba los puños, jalando de los grilletes. Nunca en su vida tuvo una sensación así, ahora respiraba agitado y tenía el abdomen cubierto de semen, en la sábana había más, un pequeño chorro ensució un poco la ropa de Yoochun, pero él lo quitó con sus dedos y lo comió

— ¿Te gustó? —buscó su mirada y Junsu sonrió divertido, cerró los ojos unos segundos y soltó una risa nerviosa

— Fue increíble —admitió, luego buscó la mirada de Jaejoong

— Te lo dije cariño… y ahora es mi turno de nuevo

Junsu suspiró, si eso era apenas el comienzo, entonces Yoochun tenía razón al haberle dicho que esa noche se desmayaría del placer

…

Ese lunes volvió de la Universidad cansada y triste, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué, quizás porque la semana de exámenes acabó y aún Junsu no se ponía en contacto con ella. Cuando le contó a sus amigas sobre su primera vez con Junsu, una de ellas le dijo que su novio la apartaría si ella no volvía a entregarse a él, aunque sus demás amigas la alentaron a no acelerar las cosas y que cada vez fuera espontánea, pero Hani estaba preocupada de que realmente sucediera que Junsu se alejara porque ya habían intimado pero solo una vez, aunque ella estaba convencida de que su novio no era esa clase de hombre

Para distraerse un poco decidió salir a caminar, no muy lejos de casa, al pasar por un pequeño parque, en la acera de enfrente estaba Eunhyuk, quien vivía en la Colonia vecina, al ver a la chica la llamó por su nombre y ella volteó hacia él, se saludaron con la mano y luego el chico se cruzó la calle hacia ella

— Que sorpresa ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó con una gran sonrisa, él también le sonrió, señalando una banca para que fueran ahí, entonces se sentaron

— Bien ¿y tú? —preguntó amablemente

— Bien —dudó unos segundos— Bueno, del todo bien no

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Siento que Junsu está evadiéndome —confesó con tristeza, él la miró fijamente

— Si te sirve de consuelo, también a mí —dijo con pesadumbre, entonces ella lo miró asombrada, tal vez algo estaba pasando con su novio y ni siquiera su mejor amigo estaba enterado

— ¿Le está pasando algo malo?

— No lo sé, está distante, distraído, y a veces se comporta como un cretino, al menos así lo sentí la última vez que hablamos —dijo enojado, recordando cómo casi tuvo que sacarle "ficha de espera" para poder hablar con él

— Tal vez estoy loca, pero siento que quizás está viendo a otra mujer —agachó la cabeza preocupada, hace tiempo lo había pensado, cuando Junsu cada vez era más frío con ella, aunque eso desapareció cuando tuvieron sexo, pero ahora que volvía a evadirla la sospecha volvió

— No lo sé, siento que sus amigos son los culpables

— ¿Amigos? —preguntó confundida, ella solo le conocía a Eunhyuk, Junsu hablaba con todos y tenía muchos conocidos, pero amigos solo le conocía al chico a su lado, su novio nunca le hablaba de otros

— Sí, Jaejoong, su compañero de departamento, siempre ha sido un vago, no estudia y apenas trabaja, además consume drogas —negó molesto— Jamás me ha caído bien

— Ah ya, a él lo conozco pero lo he visto una sola vez, parecía buen chico

— Solo porque tiene una cara bonita —bufó indignado— Pero siempre se la pasaba invitando a Junsu a fiestas y antros de mala nota

— Pero Junsu no lo sigue ¿o sí? —preguntó consternada

— Antes no, pero ahora ya no sé

— ¿Hay otro? Dijiste amigos

— Sí, Yoochun, fue su mejor amigo hace muchos años, pero se reencontraron, yo no lo conocí antes, pero cuando nos presentó, hace no mucho, me pareció de lo más arrogante —frunció el entrecejo al recordarlo, le había dejado con la mano extendida sin responderle el saludo, además miraba a Junsu de forma extraña y sospechosa

— A él lo desconozco del todo, jamás me ha hablado de él. Y ahora que lo pienso, Junsu es un libro cerrado para mí —dijo con angustia y su voz se quebró, agachándose un poco comenzó a llorar, Eunhyuk no supo que hacer, solo la consoló tocándole los hombros— Perdón —se disculpó avergonzada— No sé porque lloro, estoy sensible tal vez

— No te preocupes, puedes llorar —le sonrió amablemente, estirando su mano le sujetó suavemente el rostro y se miraron— Todo va a estar bien ¿sí? —con su pulgar le limpió las lágrimas, ella sonrió sonrojada, luego asintió

— Gracias

— Bien yo, iba a comprar algo, debo irme

— Sí, gracias por escucharme

— No es nada, y no te preocupes, hablaré con Junsu ¿de acuerdo? —la miró con compasión y le sonrió, ella sonrió también y se despidieron, luego se alejó. Eunhyuk la miró marcharse y suspiró— ¿Qué te está pasando amigo? —se preguntó angustiado

…

Jaejoong miró los juguetes con detenimiento, pensando en cuál sería el próximo en utilizar, esta vez decidió agarrar uno sencillo, un vibrador de dos velocidades, el cual tenía algunos relieves, sin ser completamente liso, dichos relieves eran suaves, se lo mostró a Junsu, sonriendo. El menor lo miró con menos interés, después del que usó Yoochun aquel no parecía tan interesante, Jaejoong lo metió a su boca y lo sacó completamente húmedo, acercándose a gatas sobre la cama, justo en medio de las piernas de Junsu, prendió el juguete en la primera velocidad pero no lo introdujo, sino que comenzó por acariciarle los testículos con él, Junsu sonrió

— ¿Cómo se siente?

— Bien —respondió jadeante, el mayor sonrió, dirigiendo su rostro hacia Junsu, sacó su lengua y le lamió la entrada, lentamente, Junsu se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior y asintió para indicarle que se sintió bien, entonces Jaejoong continuó, lamiendo, chupeteando y de vez en cuando introduciendo la punta de su lengua

Yoochun sonrió al ver el espectáculo, ver a Jaejoong usando su prodigiosa boca siempre era digno de admirarse, excitado comenzó a quitarse la ropa, sin que los otros dos le prestaran atención, se dejó tan solo la ropa interior color blanca, con la erección notablemente visible

— Ah… Jaejoong… —jadeó Junsu, sintiendo la boca de su compañero en su entrada junto con los movimientos del vibrador sobre su pene. El mayor sonrió y se separó para acercarse hincado, estiró su mano hacia el pecho de Junsu y le masajeó un pezón con el juguete, haciéndolo retorcerse

— ¿Se siente bien? —preguntó con malicia

— Sí… sí… —suspiró tras un jadeo y tensó un poco la atadura de los brazos, poco a poco su miembro volvió a endurecerse, Jaejoong lo agarró con la mano izquierda y lo masturbó por unos segundos, luego bajó la mano con la que sostenía el vibrador y colocó el aparato sobre el miembro de Junsu — ¡Ah! —gimió y cerró los ojos

— Junsu —susurró emocionado, mordiéndose el labio inferior, ver así sometido a Junsu lo excitó cada vez más, él también quería sentirlo, así que agarró su propio pene y lo colocó sobre el vibrador, quedando el aparato en medio de los miembros de ambos. El mayor sonrió y comenzó a moverse, simulando penetraciones

Yoochun sonrió con perversión, mientras los observaba de pie, en la esquina de la cama, relamió sus labios, la ropa interior se le estaba mojando de a poco, su miembro comenzaba a escurrir, deseaba poseer a Junsu como nunca antes lo deseó

— ¿Así? ¿Así? —preguntó juguetonamente, acelerando sus estocadas, mientras el vibrador se sacudía en medio de sus miembros, Jaejoong gemía excitado y Junsu también, compartieron una mirada lujuriosa

— Más… —chilló— Más fuerte —completamente perdido de placer, Junsu cerró con fuerza los ojos, todo el cuerpo le temblaba

Jaejoong atendió a la súplica y subió la velocidad al número dos, también se movió con mayor violencia, conservando el ritmo, Junsu abrió un ojo, mirando fijamente sus miembros unidos, pero el mayor se soltó unos instantes, dejó el vibrador sobre el abdomen de Junsu y se agarró el pene, introduciéndolo de un solo movimiento, las paredes de Junsu se contrajeron y lo aprisionaron, pero él hizo un gran esfuerzo por no correrse tan pronto a pesar de lo placentero que fue

Junsu gimió fuerte, el miembro del mayor punzaba dentro de él, empuñó las manos y tiró de las cadenas que lo sujetaban, sintiendo algo adentro, en un punto que antes el miembro de Jaejoong no llegó

— Eres… increíble… Junsu… —sus palabras, entrecortadas e intercaladas con sus fuertes gemidos fueron música para los oídos del aludido, no tardó en sentir un orgasmo desde su interior, un calor diferente al que solía sentir cuando se corría. Su ano se contrajo, aprisionando a Jaejoong, el mayor no lo soportó más y explotó su semilla dentro de Junsu, mientras el menor se retorció y exclamó un gemido agudo, todo su cuerpo se estremeció

Aun respiraba agitado cuando sintió que Jaejoong se salió de él, pero no le dio tiempo a descansar o calmarse, el mayor le quitó el vibrador del abdomen y lo apagó unos segundos, solo para meterlo a su boca, lubricarlo un poco y meterlo dentro de Junsu, encendiéndolo enseguida, en la segunda velocidad

— No… ya no… —suplicó Junsu, en el éxtasis de su recuperación tras el orgasmo, pero Jaejoong no obedeció, se lo dejó dentro y acercó su abdomen para sostenerlo y que no se saliera de él debido a la vibración

— Ssshht tranquilo —excitado sobremanera se relamió los labios, le agarró el pene a Junsu con la mano derecha y lo comenzó a masturbar —Disfrútalo —ordenó sonriente, y a pesar de la tortura, Junsu asintió, cerrando con fuerza los ojos, sintiéndose desesperado, era una sensación extraña, estaba excitado, pero se sentía inquieto

Yoochun se sorprendió por aquella acción tan caprichosa de Jaejoong y se acercó a él, por la espalda, le comenzó a besar el cuello, Junsu abrió los ojos y miró a Yoochun, él también lo observó, sin dejar de besar al mayor. Jaejoong aceleró el movimiento de su mano, pero Junsu no estaba lo suficientemente motivado, le temblaban las rodillas

— Relájate —dijo finalmente Yoochun tras un silencio de varios minutos, luego llevó su mano a la de Jaejoong y la sujetó, el otro entendió y soltó el miembro de Junsu, sin sacarle el vibrador, Yoochun comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente, dejando caer saliva sobre él, Junsu se comenzó a relajar, gimiendo con más lentitud y más excitado

— Estás durísimo amor —susurró Jaejoong en el oído de Yoochun, tocándolo por encima de la ropa interior— ¿Te la chupo? —propuso con su voz sensual, pero él negó, mirando fijamente hacia Junsu

— No —respondió de manera contundente— Trae el lubricante —ordenó. Jaejoong, decepcionado, obedeció— Ponle —volvió a ordenar, mientras sacaba el vibrador

Jaejoong obedeció y dejó caer lubricante en la entrada de Junsu, él se estremeció por la sensación de frío, pero no se quejó

— Dilátalo —volvió a ordenar, el mayor obedeció, mientras que el menor no se quejó de nada. Sintió dos dedos de Jaejoong dentro de él, escarbando, se sintió bien y jadeó, mirándolo

Dejando caer de nuevo del líquido, Jaejoong agregó un dedo más y comenzó a penetrarlo con movimientos lentos, con esos tres dedos, moviéndolos como si los girara, metiéndolos más a fondo, Junsu comenzó a sentirse extraño, la invasión no terminó, el mayor agregó el cuarto y quinto dedo, metiéndolos hasta los nudillos, Junsu tensó con fuerza los brazos, moviendo la cabecera

— Se siente… se siente raro —se quejó, nervioso, Jaejoong y Yoochun compartieron una mirada cómplice llena de malicia, era obvio que se trataba de su primer fisting

Consciente de lo doloroso que podía ser sin la práctica adecuada, Jaejoong aplicó todavía más lubricante y poco a poco metió la mano más, hasta que puede introducir el puño hasta la muñeca. Junsu abrió con fuerza los ojos y exclamó un grito de dolor, mirando hacia abajo, observando como la mano de Jaejoong estaba por completo dentro de él, unas lágrimas le salieron silenciosamente, su cuerpo temblaba mucho más

— Sácala… por favor… —suplicó asustado, pero en lugar de obedecer, Jaejoong dejó caer más lubricante, mucho en realidad, e introdujo unos milímetros más la mano, girándola sobre su mismo eje, de izquierda a derecha

— Tranquilo —dijo el mayor con voz amable, sin sacar la mano se agachó y le agarró el pene con la otra, introduciéndoselo a la boca, pero solo el glande, comenzando a succionarlo sutilmente, se movió un poco a la izquierda para dejarle mejor espacio a Yoochun. El menor gemía contrariado, entre el placer y el dolor, compartió mirada con Yoochun y apenas sintió como Jaejoong sacaba lentamente la mano, dejándole el ano dilatado lo suficiente

Antes que el esfínter hiciera su trabajo, Yoochun aprovechó, le colocó un poco más de lubricante y colocó también del líquido en su propio pene al bajarse la ropa interior, también colocó lubricante en el apagado vibrador, el cuál juntó a su miembro y dirigió ambos a la entrada de Junsu, el menor negó con la cabeza, asustado

— Yoochun no… basta, por favor —suplicó aterrado, moviendo la cabeza en negativa y con los ojos muy abiertos, Jaejoong se compadeció un poco y sacó el pene de Junsu de su boca, luego miró hacia Yoochun, pero él los ignoró a ambos

Sin importarle más que su propio placer, Yoochun se introdujo junto con el vibrador, luego lo encendió en la primera velocidad, Junsu sintió un dolor agudo y cerró con fuerza los ojos, Yoochun exclamó un gemido placentero, aquello se sentía jodidamente bien, no escatimó en comenzar las penetraciones, Jaejoong dejó caer más lubricante, temiendo que si se acabara, pudiera realmente lastimar a Junsu

— Mastúrbalo —ordenó hacia Jaejoong, él asintió, colocándose a un costado de Junsu, con la izquierda le acarició los sudados cabellos y con la derecha lo comenzó a masturbar. Los gemidos ahogados, desesperados y dolorosos de Junsu resultaron ser extremadamente sensuales para Yoochun, que no dudó en pasar a la segunda velocidad

Las vibraciones en su pene eran maravillosas, pero no se comparaba con la sensación de estar dentro de Junsu, oyéndolo casi gritar, gemir ahogadamente, temblando y asustado, porque el placer se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura

Junsu no podía pensar en nada más que aquel cúmulo de sensaciones, placenteras y dolorosas, ambas al mismo tiempo y sin poder saber cuál es cuál, para su cerebro era lo mismo, tortuoso. El menor sabía que no se detendrían hasta que culminara, así que se concentró lo mejor que pudo para correrse en la mano de Jaejoong, esta vez salió menos líquido, el cual le llenó el abdomen, Jaejoong no dudó en agacharse y tragarlo de su vientre, le sonrió al menor para tranquilizarlo

— ¿Te gusta Junsu? —preguntó el mayor, mirándolo fijamente, Junsu negó, sintiendo aún las penetraciones de Yoochun, el vibrador dentro de él, volvió a sentirse desesperado y trató de no ver, concentrarse en tratar de cerrar sus paredes para aprisionar a Yoochun y ayudarlo a correrse

— Oh Junsu… ya… casi… —sintiéndose venir, Yoochun apretó el trasero y se empujó hacia delante, corriéndose dentro, sin dejar de moverse, hasta que la última gota fue derramada dentro del menor

Junsu sintió de nuevo un orgasmo anal e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, aquella sensación fue única, la primera vez que tenía un orgasmo tan fuerte que literalmente la promesa de Yoochun se cumplió por algunos segundos, sintió como si sus cinco sentidos le abandonaran al mismo tiempo y perdiera el conocimiento por breves instantes, una especie de desmayo. Yoochun gimió placenteramente incluso después de terminarse de correr. Sacó lentamente el vibrador y lo apagó, tras unos segundos hizo lo mismo con su pene, flácido y cansado

Jaejoong miró el ano de Junsu, demasiado enrojecido alrededor, se puso lubricante en tres dedos y lo comenzó a acariciar con suavidad, hasta que recuperó su tamaño normal

— ¿Se desmayó de verdad? —preguntó intrigado, mirando el estado aletargado de Junsu, un hilo de saliva le salía por un lado de la boca y miraba perdidamente hacia el techo. Yoochun sonrió satisfecho

— Estuviste increíble —halagó a Junsu, dándole una pequeña nalgada, el menor, casi recuperado le dirigió una mirada y sonrió cansado

— Tengo sueño… —dijo suavemente y cerró los ojos— Desátame —pidió en el mismo tono, pero segundos después se quedó dormido. Jaejoong llevó sus manos al nudo bajo la rodilla con intención de desamarrarlo, pero Yoochun no se lo permitió

— ¿Quién te dijo que puedes hacerlo? —preguntó en tono exasperado

— Pero…

— No estoy satisfecho aun —sonrió con entusiasmo, dejaría que Junsu durmiera un poco, pero la noche aún era joven y él tenía muchas ganas de seguirse divirtiendo

…

La hora de sacar su pan casero del horno llegó, Jaejoong fue hacia la cocina y terminó lo que había comenzado, mientras que Yoochun se quedó dentro de la habitación, sentado completamente desnudo sobre la cama, admirando a Junsu dormir, parecía tan tranquilo, sonrió con perversión y se acercó a él, comenzando a acariciarlo, comenzando por el abdomen, subiendo lentamente hacia el pecho, masajeó sus pezones y fue hacia el cuello, tocándolo con la punta de sus dedos, hasta que cerró la mano en torno al cuello

— Quisiera matarte de placer —susurró cerca de su oído, apretando ligeramente la mano en su cuello, Junsu tosió dormido y Yoochun lo soltó— Ahora que eres mío, quiero ver tus límites —sonrió con perversidad, acercándose más, casi hasta abrazarlo le continuó susurrando en el oído— Por mucho tiempo desee esto, por mucho tiempo fantasee con este momento —relamió sus labios y luego le mordió un pómulo antes de alejarse de él

Yoochun escuchó pasos detrás y volteó, viendo a Jaejoong entrar a la habitación, se había colocado al menos ropa interior, el mayor miró a Junsu, aun atado a la cama y suspiró, acercándose a su supuesto novio

— Ya desátalo —pidió preocupado, pero Yoochun sonrió

— Entonces te amarraré a ti —respondió con malicia, Jaejoong negó enseguida

— Te complací una vez —refutó divertido, acercándose aún más a él, de frente, se subió a sus piernas y le abrazó el cuello, Yoochun no lo tocó siquiera

— Sí —sonrió emocionado— Y fuiste la perra más sucia, toda para mí —dijo al recordarlo, Jaejoong sonrió como si de un halago se tratase y le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos, intentó darle un beso en la boca pero el menor lo eludió, volteándole el rostro, el mayor hizo una mueca de capricho

— Bájate —ordenó con frialdad y el otro obedeció— ¿Por qué no lo despiertas con tu boquita? —estiró su mano y con dos dedos le acarició los labios, Jaejoong asintió

— Si mi amor —respondió automáticamente y se acercó hacia Junsu, de rodillas y luego se agachó, frente a él, le agarró el pene con la mano izquierda y comenzó a lamerlo, lentamente, desde los testículos al glande. Yoochun observó atento y acarició los cabellos de Jaejoong mientras él trataba de despertar a Junsu, pero pese a que su miembro reaccionaba, el menor de los tres seguía dormido

— Mételo a tu boca —ordenó con urgencia y el otro no protesto, hizo lo que le fue encomendado, metiéndolo a su boca y comenzando a succionar. Poco a poco Junsu abrió los ojos, encontrándose con Jaejoong frente a él, podía verle la parte de atrás de la cabeza, moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo y la mano de Yoochun acariciándole

— Jae… Jaejoong… —suspiró confundido, tratando de despertar del todo, quiso moverse pero se dio cuenta que seguía atado, en la misma posición, miró hacia la cadena que sujetaba su mano derecha y trató de soltarse, sin éxito— ¿Por qué sigo atado? —preguntó en tono molesto, queriendo protestar más, pero las succiones de Jaejoong, cada vez más rápidas lo interrumpían— No… basta… gghh

Inevitablemente se corrió dentro de la boca de Jaejoong y el mayor lo tragó todo, luego Yoochun lo soltó y así él se irguió, sacándose el pene de la boca, pero aún seguía erecto, aunque no del todo, Yoochun hizo a un lado a Jaejoong y tomó su lugar en medio de las piernas de Junsu, mientras el mayor observaba

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó cansado— Desátenme —suplicó

— Pronto… —trató de calmar Yoochun, agarrándole el pene, Junsu jadeó— Te prometí placer, pero no has dejado de quejarte, estoy decepcionado —dijo en tono triste, fingiendo, Junsu no le creyó, sin embargo se sintió mal de mentir, después de todo él accedió a ese juego, incluso cuando Yoochun le dio oportunidad de arrepentirse

— Lo siento

— Está bien —fingiendo clemencia, Yoochun sonrió, luego se agachó y sacó la lengua, recorriéndole el pene en su totalidad, lentamente, mirando hacia arriba, aquel cruce de miradas excitó a Junsu y se relamió los labios, luego asintió

Jaejoong miró asombrado como Junsu parecía completamente a merced de Yoochun, resultándole imposible que aquel fuese el mismo Junsu lleno de culpa de la primera vez, cuando ellos dos lo tomaron casi a la fuerza. Yoochun dejo de lamerlo y con la punta del índice derecho, lo acarició desde la mitad hacia el glande, un par de veces, luego lo sujetó con los dedos de ambas manos, moviendo solamente los pulgares, haciendo presión hacia arriba, un par de veces, al soltarlo estaba completamente erecto, Yoochun sonrió y con su dedo medio siendo sujetado por el pulgar, le dio un golpe, haciéndolo jadear, mientras el pene se movió como si de una varilla se tratase

— Está listo —sonrió con malicia, luego se alejó y pidió a Jaejoong que se acercara, el mayor obedeció— Quítate la ropa —ordenó y el otro acató, quitándose la ropa interior que se había puesto

— ¿Quieres que me folle Junsu? —preguntó en espera de una instrucción, pero el otro negó, haciendo una seña con el dedo de que se girara, Jaejoong obedeció y se puso en cuatro, casi frente a Junsu, pero con su cuerpo de costado, el menor podía ver todo su lado derecho

Yoochun agarró otro de los juguetes, le puso un poco de lubricante y lo llevó a la entrada de Jaejoong, metiéndolo rápido, luego lo prendió, el mayor sonrió al sentirlo, le gustaba mucho ese juguete, tenía dos partes, una larga y curveada que se introducía por el ano y otra más pequeña que le estimulaba los testículos cerca del perineo. Junsu observó mientras oía jadear a Jaejoong, sintiéndose más excitado, su pene se movía involuntariamente, debido a la cada vez más creciente presión sanguínea

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó mirando a Junsu, él asintió

— Más fuerte… —chilló Jaejoong, Yoochun no dudó en obedecer y subió la velocidad del aparato, acelerando las penetraciones— Sí… así… así —cerró los ojos y gimió placenteramente, pero Yoochun se detuvo y le sacó el aparato, oyéndolo quejarse

— Junsu también se quiere divertir —dijo Yoochun emocionado, Junsu se relamió los labios, esperando por sentir de nuevo algo dentro de él, pero Yoochun agarró de nuevo el primer juguete que usó él, puso algo de lubricante y se lo metió lentamente hasta la mitad, a Junsu le temblaron las piernas, sentir algo dentro del pene resultaba ser extrañamente placentero

— No me dejes esperando —suplicó Jaejoong desesperado, disfrutaba mucho de aquel aparato, pero Yoochun le dio algo mejor, penetrándolo él, el mayor sonrió y comenzó a sentir las estocadas, la mano izquierda de Yoochun sobre su cadera, empujándose con fuerza, mientras su mano derecha se dirigió a Junsu y le introdujo el vibrador, prendiéndolo enseguida

El menor exclamó un fuerte gemido y cerró con fuerza los ojos, aquella excesiva combinación de sensaciones lo hicieron estremecerse a pesar de sus ataduras, si no fuera por el juguete dentro de su pene se habría corrido enseguida, el vibrador le estimulaba el escroto y la próstata a la vez, su ano se contraía, causándole un cúmulo de estremecimientos que lo torturaban

Jaejoong giró ligeramente la cabeza a su lado y observó a Junsu, las lágrimas se le salían por las orillas de los ojos y sus manos estaban blancas por la fuerza con la que jalaba las ataduras. El mayor no podía creer que no estuviese sufriendo un infarto en ese momento, sus gemidos sonaban tan placenteros como dolorosos, así que decidió dejar de mirarlo y se concentró en su propio placer

— Eres hermoso Junsu —halagó Yoochun, observando fascinado sus reacciones, su sufrimiento— ¿Cómo se siente? —preguntó con morbo

— ¡Basta! —chilló Junsu asustado— Me muero… —gimió aterrorizado, sintiéndose desfallecer, alrededor del aparato dentro de su miembro comenzó a brotar algo de semen, con fuerza se irguió hacia el frente, pero las ataduras no le permitieron hacerlo mucho, como pudo abrió los ojos, llenos de lágrimas, suplicó con la mirada

Yoochun se salió de Jaejoong sin terminar y se acercó de frente, sin sacarle el vibrador ni el otro juguete

— Ven —ordenó al mayor, él se incorporó y se acercó— Córrete sobre él —relamió sus labios, Jaejoong miró con compasión a Junsu pero obedeció, levantándose comenzó a masturbarse, el menor negó con la cabeza, mirando a Yoochun, ya no quería sentir todo eso

— Ya… deténtelo —suplicó mientras gemía, sintiendo pronto un orgasmo anal, se retorció con fuerza, Yoochun sacó el vibrador y agarró la punta del otro, introduciéndolo un poco más, haciendo gritar al menor, luego lo sacó y un enorme chorro de semen salió tras él, Junsu abrió los ojos y haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás gimió casi sin voz, el placer fue tan grande que sus ojos se pusieron blancos, todo su cuerpo se estremeció y sintió que perdía toda fuerza

— Maravilloso —dijo Yoochun con entusiasmo y comenzó a masturbarse, mientras que el mayor terminó sobre Junsu, mojándole pecho y abdomen, Yoochun fue más arriba y al correrse le llenó la cara y parte del pecho. Junsu se relajó por completo, su miembro sacó las últimas gotas de semen y tras él un poco de orina

Yoochun estaba encantado con aquella imagen frente a él, ni siquiera cuando ató a Jaejoong pudo ver semejante espectáculo de insano placer, sus ojos miraron maravillados a Junsu y se acercó a él, admirando su obra, Junsu estaba lleno de sudor, jadeaba pesadamente, mojado de su propio semen y del de ellos, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Su cuerpo estaba tan relajado que casi parecía perdido

— Chico malo —dijo Yoochun sin dejar de sonreír, acariciándole el pene con el dedo índice de la mano derecha, haciendo sentir a Junsu un agradable cosquilleo

— Lo lamento… —contestó sinceramente— No quería… —se interrumpió, avergonzado, observando sus fluidos

— Está bien —lo miró a los ojos— Solo te relajaste demasiado —agarró el aparato que había introducido para estimularle la uretra y lo chupó, luego lo dejó de nuevo sobre la cama

Jaejoong observó a Junsu fijamente, si todo lo que le hicieron no le pareció lo suficientemente humillante como para mandarlos al demonio, quería decir que sin duda ya era uno de ellos, el mayor sintió envidia del enorme interés que Yoochun tenía en el menor, quizás él ahora sobraba, la sola idea lo atemorizó

— ¿Ya puedo desatarlo?

— Sí, hazlo —respondió con indiferencia y se levantó de la cama, aun de pie miró al chico atado y sonrió, sin poder creer lo hermoso que se veía así, deshecho y aturdido, si él le prometió una noche de inmenso placer, sin duda se lo cumplió

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Jaejoong mientras desataba la última extremidad, Junsu asintió y cerró los ojos— ¿Quieres tomar un baño? —cuestionó al verlo tan sucio y con la piel irritada donde estuvo atado, pero Junsu negó, abriendo de nuevo sus ojos

— Quiero dormir —contestó tranquilo. Ninguno de los dos notó cuando Yoochun salió de la habitación, Jaejoong se acercó por un costado de Junsu y le acarició el rostro

— Está bien, descansa —sonriendo le dio un beso en la frente y se levantó de la cama, el menor se giró hasta quedar sobre su costado izquierdo, cerró los ojos, Jaejoong caminó hacia la puerta, lo observó antes de salir. Fuera de la habitación estaba Yoochun, sentado desnudo sobre el sillón, en su mano un trozo del postre que Jaejoong había preparado

— Eres excelente cocinero —dijo convencido tras tragar un gran bocado del pan— No solo sabes chuparla bien, te felicito —comentó con burla y se rio

— Ni que no hubieras comido lo que preparo antes —respondió molesto

— ¿Estás enojado amorcito? —preguntó con burla, Jaejoong asintió

— Te excediste con él —respondió irritado, señalando la puerta de la habitación

— Que moralista me resultas de repente, te corriste en su cara sin problema hace rato —rio de nuevo, divertido, Jaejoong no supo que responder— Esa actitud deberías usarla contigo mismo, porque lo que a mí respecta, puedo hacerte lo que quiera sin que creas que me excedí, pero a Junsu ahora hasta parece que lo quieres proteger, no me hagas reír —mordió el último bocado y lo miró a los ojos, retándolo

— No es eso —habló de repente, empuñando ambas manos

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué dices? —bromeó, como si le importara

— Quiero su lugar —lo miró fijamente a los ojos, Yoochun enarcó una ceja— Quiero que me mires como lo miras, quiero toda tu atención e interés en mí —explicó sin problema, Yoochun dejó de sonreír con burla— Creí que podía aprender a compartir pero no quiero, te quiero todo para mí

— Deja de decir ridiculeces

— No —negó con la cabeza después— Te amo ¿no lo entiendes? Te amo por encima de todo y quiero que me ames también —confesó sin problemas, Yoochun lo miró fijamente a los ojos, en silencio— Sé que el otro día dije lo contrario, que quería tu desprecio pero es mentira, quiero tu amor o no quiero vivir, ya nada tiene sentido para mí…

— Patético… ¿Quién necesita tu amor? ¡Me asfixias! —gritó enojado, Jaejoong sintió que le partían el corazón y agachó la cabeza, aquella actitud no era normal en él, el menor de los dos se dio cuenta y lo miró fijamente. Sin darse cuenta algo quebró entre los dos. Jaejoong sonrió con tristeza y levantó la cabeza, observándolo

— Que bueno que te gustó mi pastel —dijo con voz suave, Yoochun no entendió por qué evadió de esa forma el tema— Buenas noches —sin decir más le dio la espalda y fue hacia su habitación, encerrándose ahí

— ¿Qué le sucede? —se preguntó molesto, pero extrañamente su corazón latió inquieto, sin entender por qué

Jaejoong cerró la puerta de su habitación y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, comenzando a llorar, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Recargó la espalda en la puerta y se dejó caer al suelo, ahogándose en su desgracia

…

Junsu abrió los ojos a razón del mediodía del siguiente día, al instante quiso moverse pero sintió un ardor en las muñecas, miró las marcas de sus ataduras y recordó todo lo vivido la noche anterior, asombrado de su propia resistencia se sonrojó completamente y cerró los ojos, avergonzado

— Soy asqueroso —se recriminó asustado— Pero no me arrepiento —suspiró con pesadez y trató de moverse, su cuerpo dolía como si hubiese hecho mucho ejercicio, la cama estaba aún llena de juguetes sexuales y la habitación hecha un desastre, con ropa tirada— Que flojera limpiar —se lamentó

Miró su celular y al descubrir la hora se asustó, era tan tarde que ya no podía ir a la escuela para recoger sus calificaciones del día, se lamentó por ello

— Que idiota soy —enojado y como pudo se levantó de la cama, adolorido salió hacia el baño, miró su cuerpo sucio y decidió tomar un baño, el agua fría sobre su piel lo relajó, al terminar enredó una toalla a su cintura y salió del baño

Sin ir a su habitación fue hacia la de Jaejoong, abrió sin tocar, él estaba acostado en la cama, al ver a Junsu en el umbral de la puerta sonrió, sentándose con las piernas extendidas

— Bello durmiente ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Bien —respondió tranquilo, se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado, al hacerlo la toalla se abrió un poco y mostró un poco más de su desnudez, pero no se cubrió— Aunque creo que tengo algo de resaca moral —bromeó y Jaejoong sonrió

— Es normal —se encogió de hombros— ¿Te duele algo?

— No mucho —mintió— Pero debía ir por mis calificaciones

— Ya veo —hizo una mueca de duda— Hoy en la mañana Yoochun mencionó algo sobre ir por ellas

— ¿Qué? —asustado por aquella información, Junsu se levantó rápidamente y dejó caer la toalla, sin importarle— Creo que debo ir

— ¿Ya viste la hora? Aunque salgas en el auto de Yoochun, no llegarás muy temprano, quizás a la última clase ¿no?

— Tienes razón —consintió inquieto— Supongo debo confiar en él

— Sí —afirmó indiferente, luego miró la entrepierna de Junsu y sonrió— Tápate o harás que se me pare —dijo en broma, Junsu sonrió

— Si eso pasa yo me encargo —contestó también en broma y ambos se rieron— Tengo hambre, anoche hiciste pastel ¿no?

— Sí, está en la cocina, Yoochun casi se lo acaba

— Gracias —sonrió con amabilidad, juntó la toalla y sin taparse salió de la habitación de su compañero hacia la suya, Jaejoong suspiró

El celular de Jaejoong vibró y él lo sintió puesto que estaba sobre la cama, así que lo agarró, sorprendiéndose de que llegaba un mensaje de Kim Hyun Joong, se había olvidado de él por completo, así que lo abrió enseguida

— Hola, espero no hayas olvidado que cenaremos esta noche, ¿o te has arrepentido? —leyó Jaejoong en su mente, lo dudó unos segundos, la verdad es que sí se había arrepentido, pero tras recordar que Yoochun le dijo que lo asfixiaba volvió a estar de acuerdo con eso

— No lo olvidé y no me arrepiento, te veo a las 8, te mandaré la ubicación del lugar, no quieras pasar por mí ¿de acuerdo? —respondió rápidamente, tras unos segundos recibió pronta respuesta

— De acuerdo, hasta la noche —contestó, seguido de un emoticon. Jaejoong suspiró y mordió su labio inferior, pensando. No quería decirle nada ni a Yoochun ni a Junsu y solo esperaba que no lo descubrieran. Luego envió la ubicación a través de otro mensaje

…

Por la tarde, después de la hora de comida, Yoochun fue al departamento de sus dos amantes, Junsu le abrió la puerta, al verlo el mayor de los dos sonrió ampliamente, mirando con orgullo las marcas de las ataduras, se mordió el labio inferior

— Te ves hermoso —halagó emocionado tras cerrarse la puerta

— Mentira —respondió, avergonzándose, Yoochun se acercó a él y lo besó rudamente en la boca, robándole el aliento, Junsu suspiró, embelesado, sus besos eran los mejores de todos, siempre lo dejaban temblando

— Por cierto, felicidades —metiendo la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón extrajo un papel doblado y lo extendió hacia el menor, Junsu lo tomó y vio sus calificaciones, sonriendo emocionado

— Mi promedio es muy bueno ¿eh? —presumió emocionado

— Sí, estoy orgulloso —dijo en broma, realmente no le importaba— Ven acá —estiró su mano hacia la de Junsu, él la sujetó y se dejó guiar de nuevo hacia él, Yoochun lo abrazó por la cintura y se besaron suave pero profundamente. Jaejoong salió en ese momento de su habitación y los miró, sintiéndose terriblemente celoso, pero se contuvo

Un ruido en la cocina los hizo separarse y miraron, era Jaejoong que sacaba algunas ollas, cuando cruzó mirada con Yoochun frunció el entrecejo

— Hola mi amor —dijo con molestia, Junsu lo percibió y se sintió incómodo

— Jaejoong, pasé todas las de hoy con cien —dijo antes que se desatara algún pleito, el aludido miró hacia el menor y le sonrió

— Felicidades bonito —dijo amablemente aunque tampoco le importaba mucho si le iba bien o no en la escuela

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Junsu para aligerar el ambiente— ¿Te ayudo?

— Les dejaré lista la cena, iré con mi hermana a comprar algo —explicó tratando de no delatarse, pero Yoochun enarcó una ceja mientras lo observaba, no le creía

— Te puedo ayudar —ofreció de nuevo el menor, pero Jaejoong negó

— Diviértanse ustedes —miró hacia Yoochun de mala gana, eso lo molestó

— No seas aguafiestas amorcito —contestó sarcásticamente, Junsu miró a ambos, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo

Yoochun fue hacia la cocina y al estar frente a Jaejoong le agarró el rostro con ambas manos y lo atrajo a él con rudeza, dándole un beso, al principio el mayor se negó, pero tras unos segundos se dejó llevar, ambos se besaron con pasión y Junsu los miró asombrado, más no celoso, ese era un gran beso

— La cena puede esperar —dijo sonriendo, luego lo agarró de la muñeca y lo sacó de la cocina, avanzaron hacia Junsu, Yoochun aventó a Jaejoong hasta él y ambos quedaron uno frente al otro

Junsu le sonrió al mayor y le sujetó el mentón con su mano izquierda, cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza, robándole un beso, Jaejoong respondió pero con los ojos abiertos, mirando a Yoochun sonreír.

…

Jaejoong se levantó de su cama, estaba completamente desnudo, sobre ella aún estaban los otros dos, Yoochun con las piernas estiradas y Junsu atravesado, con la cabeza sobre las rodillas del otro, ambos estaban desnudos

— ¿Ya te vas? —preguntó con tristeza el menor

— Tomaré un baño y luego me voy, no me esperes despierto —dijo mirando solo a su compañero de departamento

— Está bien —sin decir más Junsu miró alejarse a Jaejoong, luego miró hacia Yoochun, él aun miraba la puerta— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó preocupado

— Nada —mintió, luego miró hacia el menor— Nos divertiremos sin él —le guiñó un ojo y Junsu asintió, emocionado. Le gustaban los tríos, pero también disfrutaba mucho a solas con Yoochun, aunque él no lo amara, con su amor ajustaba para ambos

…

Jaejoong salió de prisa del departamento, se despidió de Junsu y apenas si se atrevió a mirar a Yoochun, ahora se dirigía con ánimo y nervioso hacia la cena, era su primera cita en mucho tiempo, generalmente salía con hombres y se acostaba con ellos, sin más, pero ahora estaba ansioso por esta cita. Hyun Joong lo esperaba ya dentro, Jaejoong fue guiado por el mesero hasta la mesa y su acompañante se puso de pie para saludarlo, dándole un beso en la mejilla, Jaejoong sonrió, luego ambos se sentaron, frente a frente

— No sabes lo feliz que me haces viniendo —dijo sonriendo Hyun Joong

— Gracias por la invitación —respondió de buen humor, pero en su mente aún estaba Yoochun, sus crueles palabras, lo que le deparaba el futuro le parecía incierto

— ¿Pedimos algo de beber? —preguntó y el otro respondió, Hyun Joong llamó a un mesero y este se acercó hacia ellos, tomándoles su orden de bebida mientras se decidían por algo del menú

Jaejoong miró fijamente a Hyun Joong mientras este observaba la carta, sonrió, anticipando el resultado de aquella noche, tal vez no sería tan mala como pensó

…

Yoochun sonrió al ver a Junsu acostado sobre la cama de Jaejoong, con las piernas abiertas frente a él, masturbándose mientras se observaban a los ojos, los gemidos cada vez más apurados de Junsu excitaron a Yoochun, que estaba de pie, admirándolo, el menor se metió dos dedos a la boca y al sacarlos los llevó a su entrada, introduciéndolos, sin dejar de masturbarse

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó Junsu jadeante, cerrando unos instantes los ojos, luego al abrirlos volvió a mirar los ojos del otro, el mayor se acercó hasta la cama y se subió en ella, hasta llegar a Junsu, le agarró la mano con la que se profanaba y le sacó los dedos, reemplazándolos por sus dos pulgares, los cuales introdujo con las uñas juntas y luego los movió hacia el frente, abriéndole más el ano, Junsu se retorció hacia arriba unos instantes antes de dejar caer de nuevo la cadera sobre el colchón

— Me encanta —respondió morbosamente, tratando de dilatar aún más su entrada, el menor jadeó con dolor y dejó de masturbarse— No te detengas —regañó y Junsu volvió a tocarse, Yoochun sonrió y dejó caer saliva dentro de Junsu, sacó los dedos y se agachó, comenzando a lamerlo— Más fuerte —ordenó y Junsu obedeció, moviendo su mano cada vez más rápido y rudo, las piernas le comenzaron a temblar y Yoochun continuó lo que hacía, metiendo luego dos dedos de su diestra

— Voy a… —anunció Junsu antes de la inminente eyaculación, cerró los ojos y gimió mientras se corría, manchándose el abdomen y parte del pecho. Yoochun sintió que sus dedos eran aprisionados por Junsu y sonrió, comenzando a chuparle los testículos, Junsu miró hacia abajo, jadeante y lo observó, luego sonrió

Yoochun se incorporó, sacándole los dedos y le agarró las piernas, separándolas un poco más, se acomodó y lo penetró con fuerza, Junsu se inclinó hacia delante y se agarró de los hombros del mayor, comenzando este a embestirlo, se besaron unos instantes y luego se miraron mientras Yoochun continuaba, aferrándose a las piernas del menor, empujándose con fuerza, Junsu se agarraba fuerte a sus hombros y movía su cadera para una mejor penetración

— Más… más… más —suplicó Junsu, sintiendo que llegaría pronto, dentro de él se contrajo algo y ahogó un gemido, abrazándose al cuello de Yoochun lo sintió correrse dentro, jadeó cerca de su oído, respirándole sobre la piel, al mayor se le estremeció todo, le apretó la cadera con las manos y le dio un último empujón hacia delante

Junsu sonrió, soltó su cuello y aferrándose a su espalda buscó sus labios, Yoochun no dudó en dárselos y se besaron lentamente, un beso muy húmedo, luego el mayor se salió de él y se alejó fríamente, haciéndose el cabello hacia atrás, luego se acostó al lado de Junsu, buscó en el cajón del buró los cigarros de Jaejoong y prendió uno

— Estás mejorando —dijo Yoochun luego de la primera calada, Junsu sonrió y se acercó a él, apoyando la cabeza sobre su estómago, con el resto del cuerpo en posición perpendicular, lo miró

— Gracias, es la práctica —bromeó con buen humor, Yoochun lo miró con seriedad y luego apartó la mirada, continuando con su cigarro

Transcurrieron unos segundos en silencio, Junsu, mirando hacia el techo, con las manos sobre su vientre, ahora Yoochun terminaba su cigarro

— Yoochun, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

— No, pero sé que de cualquier modo la harás —contestó de mala gana, Junsu se rio discretamente y asintió

— Cuando tú… —dudó unos momentos, luego se armó de valor— Hacías "eso" ¿era con otros hombres? —preguntó finalmente, sintiéndose arrepentido momentos después debido al silencio que siguió tras su pregunta, tampoco se atrevió a mirar a Yoochun

— Sí —respondió casi enseguida, sorprendiendo a Junsu su tranquilidad— Todos fueron hombres —confesó sin problema. Junsu meditó unos momentos, tenía otra pregunta que hacer pero no sabía si era apropiada o no, tal vez ya conocía la respuesta

— ¿Y tú…?

— Sí —respondió incluso antes de oír la pregunta, Junsu volteó hacia él, sin moverse de lugar— ¿Acaso no es obvio? —preguntó indiferente, encogiéndose de hombros

— ¿Y entonces por qué tú…?

— ¿Quieres hacerlo? —interrumpió de nuevo, sonriendo con burla, Junsu abrió más los ojos, observándolo sorprendido. Yoochun llevó sus manos al cabello del menor y lo comenzó a acariciar, luego el rostro— ¿Quieres follarme? —preguntó de forma socarrona, Junsu se sonrojó por completo— Contesta —ordenó tranquilamente, pero el otro enmudeció— ¡Contesta! —gritó, agarrándolo de los cabellos jaló con fuerza, haciéndolo emitir un quejido— ¿Quieres follarme?

— Sí —respondió enojado, mirándolo con recelo, le agarró con fuerza la mano y le enterró las uñas hasta que Yoochun le soltó el cabello, se miraron molestos— Quiero follarte —se relamió los labios y lo miró de forma obsesiva, Yoochun sintió un escalofrío, observándolo tratando de parecer indiferente

Junsu se levantó y acercó hasta él, hincado, subió su mano y le acarició el labio inferior con su pulgar, Yoochun miró en los ojos de Junsu algo diferente, un fuego que no había visto antes, el mayor sonrió en respuesta

— Serás idiota —dijo con sarna, agarró la mano de Junsu y la apartó de él— ¿Olvidaste lo que te dije? La balanza está ahora a mi favor, nadie más volverá nunca a llegar hasta ese lugar, nadie —determinó con la certeza en alto, luego le dio una bofetada a Junsu, aunque no muy fuerte, él se sujetó la mejilla y lo miró con rabia

— Imbécil, no me golpees —espetó furioso, Yoochun se comenzó a reír, estiró su mano y quiso sujetarle el cuello para atraerlo hacia él, pero Junsu le dio un manotazo, haciéndose hacia atrás— Vete al diablo

— No te hagas el digno —respondió molesto, pero aparentó tranquilidad, sacó otro cigarro y comenzó a fumar, se observaron a los ojos— Ven —sonrió, estirando su mano, Junsu miró fijo pero se quedó estático— Ven —insistió, dando dos palmadas al colchón, junto a él, estiró el brazo un poco más, hacia un lado

Junsu dudó unos segundos, se acarició la mejilla una última vez y se acercó a Yoochun, acostándose a su lado, el mayor cerró el brazo alrededor de sus hombros y lo abrazó, poco a poco el menor también se acercó más y lo abrazó por la cintura

— Olvídalo ¿de acuerdo? Ni tú ni Jaejoong me follarán, nunca —sentenció decidido, Junsu suspiró para sus adentros y asintió

— Perdóname —pidió Junsu con tristeza— Debió ser difícil para ti esa situación, soy egoísta —dijo sinceramente, sintiéndose mal, pero Yoochun rio para sus adentros, de alguna manera terminó incluso disculpándose cuando fue él quien lo abofeteó

— Entiende una cosa Junsu —dijo con seriedad— Nadie me violó, nadie me prostituyó sin que yo quisiera, deja de tenerme lástima o te golpearé nuevamente —sentenció enojado, Junsu asintió y se abrazó con mayor fuerza a Yoochun, no es que le tuviera lástima, es solo que seguía sin poder concebir que alguien como él hubiera pasado por aquella situación

…

Terminaron de cenar y caminaron por las calles durante casi una hora antes de volver por el auto de Hyun Joong, mientras conversaban y se comían un helado, Jaejoong estaba tranquilo como hace tiempo no lo estaba, había olvidado por segundos a Yoochun, a Junsu, la insana vida que los tres habían comenzado

— Quiero mostrarte algo —dijo Hyun Joong mientras conducía, Jaejoong asintió y no preguntó a dónde iban. Después de quince minutos manejando llegaron a un mirador, en una colina de la ciudad, desde el auto se podían ver las luces de la gran ciudad de Seúl

Permanecieron dentro del auto, admirando al frente

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó feliz Hyun Joong, el otro asintió y miró al frente, luego alrededor, eran el único auto, nadie más estaba por ahí, ni siquiera a pie, Jaejoong agachó la cabeza y meditó, seguramente lo llevó hasta ahí por algo, después de todo era un sitio muy alejado y casi oscuro

— Sí, es perfecto para el buen final de una cita —respondió decepcionado

— ¿Qué? —preguntó confundido, mirando hacia el lado, Jaejoong quitó su cinturón de seguridad y lo miró fijamente— No entiendo ¿De qué hablas?

— Del final de nuestra cita —contestó con una sonrisa perversa, se giró hacia él y estiró su mano hasta la pretina del pantalón y le desabrochó el botón, Hyun Joong miró hacia abajo a su entrepierna y cuando Jaejoong bajó el cierre e intentó meter la mano por debajo del pantalón, Hyun Joong lo agarró por la muñeca y le apartó la mano, completamente sonrojado miró hacia él

— ¿Qué diablos haces? —preguntó avergonzado, Jaejoong lo miró confundido

— No te enojes, iba hacerlo con la mano, pero si prefieres una mamada…

— ¡No! —interrumpió antes que dijera más— ¿Crees que te traje aquí para tener sexo? —preguntó sorprendido

— Claro —contestó indiferente— Lo de la cena era mero teatro ¿no? Siempre es así, termina en sexo y no nos volvemos a ver —dijo convencido, Hyun Joong lo miró con asombro, se acomodó la ropa y aclaró su garganta

— Me gustas —dijo con voz baja, Jaejoong lo miró atentamente— De verdad me gustas, no quiero que pienses que soy esa clase de persona

Jaejoong lo miró asombrado, era la primera vez que alguien lo rechazaba de aquella forma, de alguna manera se sintió conmovido y sus ojos se humedecieron, Hyun Joong lo notó y observó preocupado

— Oye, no —dijo preocupado, también desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad y se giró hacia Jaejoong, acariciándole la mejilla, él volteó y se miraron— No quise lastimarte, perdóname

— No es eso —dijo enseguida— No estoy acostumbrado a que me traten así —confesó un poco nervioso, ahora Hyun Joong fue el conmovido. No tenía idea de qué cosas había vivido Jaejoong para que actuara de esa forma. Ahora él recordó las pocas veces que Yoochun fue amable con él, pero aquellas pocas veces fueron precisamente porque aún no se lo llevaba a la cama

— Jamás me perdonaría si te hiciera daño —lo miró a los ojos, Jaejoong sonrió con timidez y se acercó a él, temiendo que le rechazara un beso, pero esta vez no hubo tal respuesta, Hyun Joong le acarició los labios y lo sujetó sutilmente del mentón, compartieron un beso suave, Jaejoong se aferró con fuerza de una parte de su asiento, con la otra mano se agarró del cuello de Hyun Joong hasta que terminaron

Al separarse se miraron a los ojos, Jaejoong sonrió emocionado, hacía tanto tiempo que no lo besaban de esa forma, se separaron y Hyun Joong sonrió

— Tal vez creas que soy ñoño o anticuado… —Jaejoong negó rápido, en silencio, sin dejar de mirarlo— Pero ¿quieres ser mi novio? —preguntó nervioso, el otro se sorprendió, si lo pensaba detenidamente, nunca había tenido realmente un novio, ni siquiera cuando comenzó con Yoochun podía llamarle precisamente novio, aunque él se empeñó mucho en hacerlo ver así frente a Junsu

— Yo… —meditó unos instantes, pensando en la relación que tenía con los otros dos, si le decía que sí a Hyun Joong tendría que engañarlo con aquellos. Quería decirle que sí, le emocionaba la idea de pensar que podía alguna vez llevar alguien bueno frente a sus padres y presentarlo como su pareja, que ellos se sintieran orgullosos de su hijo, pero no quería lastimar a Hyun Joong, engañarlo acostándose con los otros

Se quedó callado durante largos segundos, pensando, confundido, Hyun Joong lo miró atento, preocupado, temiendo una negativa

— No puedo decirle que amo a alguien más —pensó abrumado— Pero sí quiero intentarlo, quiero volver a verlo

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusto?

— Me gustas, eres muy guapo y realmente lindo —sonrió avergonzado— Pero…

— Puedes pensarlo, no me respondas ahora —dijo animado, no quería ser demasiado insistente con el asunto

— ¿Cuándo puedo responderte?

— Cuando estés listo —dijo amablemente, estiró la mano y le acarició la mejilla, luego se acomodó de nuevo en el asiento y se abrochó— Te llevaré a casa

— No —dijo rápidamente, luego se colocó el cinturón de seguridad— Quiero visitar a mi hermana ¿me dejas en su casa?

— Claro —contestó tranquilo —Donde quieras

— Gracias —respondió Jaejoong aliviado, no quería que Yoochun supiera que tuvo una cita con su compañero de Club, además si visitaba a una de sus hermanas tenía la cuartada para su historia, le pediría a ella que lo llevara a casa

Avanzó el auto y se alejaron rumbo a casa de la hermana de Jaejoong, mientras este, aun dándole vueltas la cabeza, meditó sobre los pros y contras de aceptar ser novio de Kim Hyun Joong, sin duda le gustaba mucho, pero muy a su pesar, su corazón solo pertenecía a Park Yoochun.

…

Yoochun se levantó de la cama de Jaejoong, mientras Junsu dormía profundamente, los dos seguían desnudos. Yoochun miró la hora, el mayor aun no volvía y se sintió inquieto, no estaba preocupado por él, pero estaba molesto porque intuía que les había mentido, así que salió de la habitación y se sentó en el sillón de la sala a esperarlo

— Ese idiota, sé que no fue con su hermana —pensó muy enojado, se cruzó de brazos y esperó

Casi una hora después la puerta se abrió, Jaejoong entró tranquilamente y lo primero que vio fue a Yoochun, sentado desnudo sobre el sillón, rápidamente cerró la puerta, se miraron a los ojos

— ¿Qué haces desnudo ahí? Mi hermana me trajo, que bueno que no le dije que subiera —dijo enojado, Yoochun bufó

— Ese cuento no me lo creo —contestó enojado

— ¿Por qué he de mentirte? —preguntó acercándose a él, al estar lo suficientemente cerca Yoochun estiró su mano y lo jaló del brazo hacia él, Jaejoong cayó encima e intentó apartarse, pero Yoochun lo jaló más fuerte, sentándoselo en las piernas— Déjame —ordenó molesto

— Deja de hacer berrinche —contestó enojado, agarrándole el rostro con una mano, lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos— Dime donde estuviste, dime con quién

— En casa de mi hermana, luego salimos a comprar algo —mintió nervioso, aunque la mirada de Yoochun le hizo sentir extraño ¿Acaso lo estaba celando?

— ¡No me mientas! —gritó enojado sin importarle si despertaba a Junsu

— No miento, pero si así fuera, si me hubiera visto con otro ¿Qué pensarías? —preguntó interesado y nervioso, le temblaba el labio inferior

— Que siempre serás la puta de cualquiera que se te ponga enfrente—contestó con burla, le soltó el rostro pero no lo dejó levantarse

— Te odio —dijo con tristeza, Yoochun se rio, burlándose de él

— Me amas —contestó molesto, volviendo a agarrarlo con fuerza del rostro, mirándolo a los ojos con rencor— ¡Di que me amas! —reclamó, agarrándolo del cabello, obligando a mirarlo a los ojos de cerca

— Te amo —obedeció sin dilación, Yoochun sonrió

— Eres mío —dijo con voz suave y lo besó con fuerza, Jaejoong correspondió, dejándose llevar por él, el menor lo soltó bruscamente y lo empujó, girándolo después, el mayor tembló, no podía negar que lo necesitaba, lo quería dentro, siempre requería de él para sentirse amado, a pesar de sus maltratos

Yoochun le bajó los pantalones y comenzó a restregar su miembro en el trasero del mayor, hasta provocarse una erección. Lo penetró con fuerza y Jaejoong comenzó a gemir, cerrando con fuerza los ojos, agachándose hasta sujetarse del brazo del sillón, Yoochun lo agarró de los cabellos y le hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, empujándose con violencia, embistiéndolo, juntó su pecho con la espalda de Jaejoong

— Me perteneces —susurró, mordiéndole después la oreja, haciéndolo jadear, el mayor sonrió, sintiendo el placentero penetrar de Yoochun, su violencia y su pasión, supo que no necesitaba más, que se necesitaban mutuamente

— Sí —gimió con urgencia— Soy tuyo mi amor, solo tuyo —abrió los ojos y por ellos se asomaron algunas lágrimas, estaba feliz por ese dominio sobre él

— Sí… eres mi puta —dijo jalando cada vez más sus cabellos, haciéndole la cabeza hacia atrás, tomó posesión de sus labios hasta que se corrió, gimieron en la boca del otro

Respirando agitados, Yoochun salió de Jaejoong y el mayor se giró hacia él, al ver sus lágrimas aun adornando su rostro, el menor le agarró con fuerza el rostro y se besaron

— Solo mío… —susurró cuando terminaron de besarse, luego comenzó a abrirle la camisa, jalándola sin quitar los botones apropiadamente, al mayor no le importó que su ropa se arruinara, tan solo miró a Yoochun besarle el pecho, chupándole a su paso los pezones, bajando hasta su pantalón desabrochado, lo jaló más hacia abajo y sujetó su miembro, comenzando a lamerlo

— Yoochun —susurró excitado, hacía tiempo que no le practicaba él sexo oral, así que lo observó sin perder detalle, mientras el menor lo succionaba, Jaejoong se agarró a su cabeza y no aguantó mucho, corriéndose en su boca, Yoochun tragó todo y se incorporó, mirándolo amenazadoramente

— Si te veo con otro, te mato —sentenció enojado— ¿Oíste? —el mayor sonrió y asintió, el otro se alejó sin más, hacia la habitación donde reposaba Junsu

— Perdóname Hyun Joong, no puedo ser tu novio —susurró resignado, por segundos creyó que podía abandonar a Yoochun, intentar ser otra persona, pero ahora más que nunca estaba convencido que solo podía amar a Yoochun, que él era su todo.

…

Junsu despertó temprano, Jaejoong estaba a su lado, dormido. Eran los únicos sobre la cama del mayor. Junsu talló sus ojos y se puso de pie, sin colocarse ropa fue al baño, al salir regresó a la habitación y se acostó de nuevo, luego recordó que ese día también recibiría calificaciones y se levantó de prisa, tomó una ducha rápida y se vistió sin arreglarse mucho, dejó al mayor dormido y se marchó en el auto de Yoochun

No llegó a tiempo a la primera clase, cuando llegó su profesor estaba por marcharse y no quiso darle la calificación, Junsu sabía que eso significaba que cuando las subiera al sistema, tendría diez puntos menos, resignado fue hacia la cafetería, tomaría algo en tanto llegaba la próxima hora. A lo lejos, su amigo Eunhyuk lo divisó, no dudó en acercarse para hablar con él

— Diablos, ahí viene Eunhyuk —pensó molesto Junsu, resignado lo esperó mientras bebía su café, de pie cerca de la puerta— Hola —saludó cuando su amigo llegó

— Que sorpresa Junsu ¿podemos hablar?

— Estamos hablando —contestó sarcásticamente, al ver la expresión de su amigo sonrió divertido— Es broma, vamos

Salieron de la cafetería y fueron a las jardineras donde solían hablar, su amigo fue directo sin demoras

— ¿Qué está pasando contigo?

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó mientras se sentaba, su amigo se sentó también

— Has estado extraño, ausente, no sé qué te pasa

— Nada, ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué seamos los amiguitos que se cuentan todo y se pintan las uñas juntos? —rio divertido— Si quieres nos tomamos de las manos y vamos juntos a todos lados…

Mientras decía todas esas cosas, Eunhyuk lo observó sorprendido y preocupado, esa clase de humor, la forma de hablar, ese no era su amigo Junsu, había cambiado demasiado, podía ver la arrogancia en sus ojos

— A eso me refiero —lo interrumpió— ¿Qué diablos te pasó? ¿Qué has estado haciendo? Hani también está preocupada por ti

— Hani… Debo terminar con ella —pensó al recordarla— ¿Te gusta? Quédatela —contestó con ironía, sonriendo socarronamente, Eunhyuk se quedó boquiabierto

— ¿Sabes qué? Hablamos luego, estás insoportable en estos momentos —comentó molesto, sin más se levantó y se fue, Junsu suspiró

— Que delicado —dijo sorprendido, luego sonrió— Ni modo —encogiéndose de hombros se levantó y se dirigió al salón de su segunda clase

Al pasar por el edificio contiguo, en medio de este divisó a Hani acompañada, al parecer otro hombre, a ella podía verla de frente y a él de espaldas, aguzó la mirada y se dio cuenta que ese hombre era Yoochun, sorprendido abrió ampliamente los ojos

— ¿Qué demonios hace? —pensó preocupado, si se le había ocurrido hablarle de la relación extraña que mantenían, Junsu lo iba a estrangular. Apresurado fue hacia ellos, al verlo Hani se sorprendió, se acercaba a ellos y se veía molesto, por segundos ella creyó que quizás estaba celoso por verla con otro

— Junsu —susurró preocupada, Yoochun sonrió y giró la cabeza hacia atrás. Cruzaron miradas. La chica estaba prácticamente acorralada en la pared, Yoochun tenía el brazo extendido hacia ella— Solo estábamos conversando —dijo rápidamente cuando él llegó hasta ellos. Yoochun quitó la mano de la pared

— Tenías toda la razón Junsu, tu novia es una preciosura —sonrió burlonamente, en realidad él nunca le había hecho algún comentario sobre la apariencia de la chica, Hani se sonrojó, sintiéndose halagada

— ¿Qué haces aquí Yoochun? —preguntó molesto, ignorando a Hani, ella se sintió confundida, parecía que había un tema oculto ahí por el cual peleaban con las miradas

— Vine a buscarte y me encontré con tu chica, solo conversábamos

— Es verdad —aclaró la chica— Me da gusto conocer a otro de tus mejores amigos —dijo sinceramente, ella a diferencia de Eunhyuk, no conocía a Yoochun

— ¿Lo ves? —miró hacia la chica y estirando su mano hacia su rostro le hizo una caricia sobre la barbilla con su pulgar, la cual la hizo sentir incómoda— No te enojes —se alejó por fin de ella, Junsu se acercó a Hani

— Tenemos que hablar —le dijo con seriedad, Yoochun sonrió ampliamente, sabía que Junsu la terminaría en ese momento

— Sí —sonrió tranquilamente y miró hacia Yoochun— Un placer

— El placer es mío —dijo con voz seductora, le agarró la mano, besándole el lomo de esta, Hani frunció el entrecejo unos segundos, confundida, Junsu la agarró de la mano con poca suavidad y la jaló, dirigiéndole una última mirada dura a Yoochun

— Si no te presionaba nunca lo harías —pensó triunfante y los miró alejarse

Llegaron hacia la parte trasera de los salones, estaba solo, Junsu le soltó la mano a su novia y ella se acercó a él, le agarró el rostro y le besó los labios, él no se opuso pero se alejó cuando ella lo soltó

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó preocupada— ¿Te ha ido mal con las calificaciones?

— Escucha —la evadió e hizo una pausa, por alguna razón Hani se sintió inquieta, miró fijamente a Junsu y tragó saliva

— ¿Qué pasa amor?

— Debemos terminar… —dijo secamente, y aunque estaba decidido, sintió extraño decir aquellas palabras. El mundo alrededor de Hani se alejó, como si la apartara de la realidad y en medio solo quedara Junsu, diciendo tan crueles palabras

— Si es por lo de Yoochun, te juro que solo conversábamos —dijo temblando, completamente confundida, Junsu la miró y negó

— No es eso… es que ya no te quiero —expresó sin titubear, aunque quizás nunca la quiso, al menos llegó a sentir un poco de cariño por ella

— ¿Qué? —dolida sus ojos se comenzaron a humedecer, no supo que decir, solo negó en silencio, paralizada

— Perdóname —dijo sinceramente— Debí haberlo hecho antes, no quería que te preocuparas por mí

Hani entendió por qué Junsu había cambiado con ella, porque su distancia y su frialdad a pesar de que ella creyó que habían llegado a otra fase después de haber tenido relaciones, pero ahora comprendía que todo fue una ilusión, una tonta creencia de su mente enamorada

— Te amo —dijo como si eso cambiara las cosas— Te amo Junsu —se acercó a él e intentó abrazarlo, pero él la rechazó, empujándola sutilmente con la mano sobre su hombro

— Lo lamento… espero encuentres alguien que te ame como esperas —intentó sonreír pero no pudo, no sabía si sentía culpa o si estaba demasiado aliviado que podía salir corriendo de ahí. Solamente le dio la espalda y se alejó de ella, Hani comenzó a llorar, sin poderse explicar desde cuando él la dejó de querer, porque al menos le quedaba claro que amor nunca sintió por ella y la realidad la estaba matando

…

Cuando Jaejoong despertó se encontró solo en el departamento, intuyó que Junsu fue por sus calificaciones y que seguramente Yoochun se fue desde la noche anterior, entonces aprovechó para llamar por teléfono a Hyun Joong, este le contestó de muy buen humor, emocionado de recibir su llamada

— Estaba pensando en ti —dijo Hyun Joong antes de que Jaejoong respondiera algo, haciéndolo sonreír, en realidad le gustaba mucho como lo trataba Hyun Joong, pero le había quedado claro que entre ellos no podía haber nada

— Perdón, solo llamé para decirte que no puedo… —comentó antes que le dijera alguna otra cosa, dejando a Hyun Joong mudo— No puedo ser tu novio

— ¿No puedes o no quieres? —preguntó con seriedad, Jaejoong tragó saliva

— No puedo —dijo secamente, aunque se le quebró un poco la voz

— ¿Por qué?

— Es que yo… es que eres demasiado para mí —dijo cabizbajo

— ¿Demasiado para ti? No entiendo, por favor explícame

— Mereces algo mejor, no me busques más por favor —dolido colgó el teléfono, antes que la conversación se alargara, sintió un peso encima, dentro de él algo le decía que había tomado una decisión errónea

Hyun Joong se quedó confundido, mirando su teléfono, era incapaz de comprender el cambio tan repentino, cuando se besó con Jaejoong sintió que le gustaba también, que estaba emocionado como él de que algo pudiera nacer entre ellos, ahora lo había bateado con argumentos realmente extraños, diciéndole que No podía ser su novio y que se merecía algo mejor

— Algo no está bien con él, de alguna forma me siento preocupado —pensó con agitación, sin dejar de mirar su teléfono. Algo en su interior le decía que debía insistir, que él podía salvarlo de algo a lo que se sentía cruelmente atado

…

Junsu estaba muy molesto por la visita no deseada de Yoochun a su campus, así que salió de la escuela de prisa, sin importarle sus calificaciones, si querían bajarle puntos por no recibirlas personalmente que lo hicieran, ya no le importaba. Junsu se dirigió a la casa de Yoochun, sabía que no iría al departamento de vuelta porque seguramente se aburría si no tenían sexo

Manejó de prisa y al llegar tocó el timbre insistentemente, pero nadie atendió, miró atento la fachada, no parecía haber nadie, así que chirrió los dientes y se dio media vuelta, Yoochun se acercaba, sonreía ampliamente

— Hola —saludó casualmente y Junsu se molestó

— Debemos hablar —dijo molesto

— ¿Terminarás conmigo también? —sonrió burlonamente

— ¡Hablo en serio!

— Cállate —preocupado de que hiciera un escándalo, lo agarró del brazo y lo jaló hacia la casa, abrió la puerta y entraron, al hacerlo cerró con fuerza— Odio las escenitas

— ¿Escenitas? —bufó divertido— ¿Cómo ir a acorralar a mi novia? —preguntó

— ¿Novia? Creí que la habías terminado

— Ex novia, da igual —confirmó la sospecha de Yoochun, este sonrió

— Así que por fin tuviste los cojones para hacerlo —rio divertido y se acercó a él, pero el menor lo repelió, mirándolo con enojo— Vamos, no seas caprichoso, diste un gran paso

— Me orillaste

— Lo estabas dejando pasar, dime ¿Acaso tu "encantadora" novia se lo merecía? —preguntó como si le importara, porque sabía que a Junsu sí, el menor meditó

— No, es una buena chica —dijo convencido, Yoochun sonrió

— ¿Lo ves? No merecía que su novio homosexual reprimido se revolcara con dos sujetos cada noche mientras ella esperaba al menos una miserable llamada —expresó con burla, tratando de herirlo, Junsu se sintió peor de lo que ya se sentía y agachó la mirada, observando sus pies

— Soy una basura ¿cierto? —preguntó en voz baja

— No —respondió enseguida, acercándose a él— Te dejaste llevar por tus deseos, es todo —contestó usando una voz suave, hasta que llegó a él y lo abrazó por la cintura, el menor lo empujó, girando leve la cabeza, para evitarlo— Sabes que fue lo correcto, dejarte llevar por nosotros —susurró en su oído y lo hizo estremecer— Mi Junsu

Al oír eso Junsu levantó la mirada y lo observó, los ojos brillantes, sintió un agradable cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, Yoochun se aprovechó de eso y le acarició la mejilla con la diestra, sin soltarle la cintura con la zurda

— Mi pequeño Junsu… Ahora me perteneces —lentamente buscó sus labios y el menor los entreabrió, dejándose invadir, correspondió lentamente el beso, antes de volverse apasionado, se colgó a su cuello

Muy dentro de sí, Junsu sabía que esas palabras no eran más que mera manipulación, que su amigo solo quería sexo, que no lo amaba, que ni siquiera lo quería, que no era más que un objeto de sus insanos deseos, pero no le importaba, el tan solo poder sentir su piel, su boca, su aliento, todo su cuerpo, valía la pena la humillación, aunque muchas veces su mente le jugaba una broma y su viejo yo emergía, incapaz de dejarse llevar, de casi odiar al que tenía enfrente, era como si la mente de Junsu se partiera en dos, rumbo a la locura

En esos instantes no le importó nada, Yoochun lo desnudó sin que él protestara y lo llevó a la sala, ahí lo tumbó y él se hincó de frente, abriéndole las piernas, le hizo sexo oral, colocándose las piernas sobre los hombros, Junsu se sintió desfallecer, la boca del mayor era tan experta como la de Jaejoong, el menor se lamentaba que no hiciera aquello más seguido, era como si aquella fuese una recompensa de parte de Yoochun

Se corrió dentro de la boca de Yoochun y él lo tragó todo, sacó el miembro de Junsu de su boca y lo observó, jadeante, sonrojado, mientras se mordía ligeramente el dedo medio, Junsu sonrió y se incorporó un poco, Yoochun se puso de pie frente a Junsu y se comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones, Junsu relamió sus labios y terminó por él, al bajarle la ropa interior vio su miembro ya erecto, lo agarró con una mano y con la otra le agarró los testículos, comenzando a lamerle el glande, mirando hacia arriba

Yoochun sonrió, Junsu estaba sentado en el sillón, haciéndole sexo oral, succionando lentamente, llegando la punta hasta su garganta, el mayor bajó una mano y le agarró el cabello, guiando sus movimientos, mientras se miraban a los ojos

— Cada vez… lo haces mejor —gimió satisfecho, cerró los ojos e hizo la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, se concentró en el placer pero en no terminar, aquellas succiones gloriosas de Junsu estaban siendo más placenteras de lo normal, pero no quería correrse en su cara o su boca

Yoochun detuvo a Junsu y este sacó el pene de su boca, el mayor lo agarró de un brazo y lo ayudó a levantarse, le agarró el rostro con ambas manos y le dio un beso suave, al soltarlo le cambió de lugar, Yoochun se sentó en el sillón, Junsu estaba de pie

— Date vuelta —ordenó y el menor obedeció, sintiendo las manos de Yoochun en su cadera, él lo jaló hacia el sillón y Junsu obedeció, se subió de pie al sillón, dándole la espalda a Yoochun, el mayor le lamió el trasero, luego lo masajeó y separó los glúteos, buscó la entrada de Junsu con su lengua y comenzó a lamer

Junsu se inclinó un poco hacia delante y temió caerse, pero Yoochun lo sostenía con fuerza de la cadera, enterrándole los dedos. El placer que sintió fue indescriptible, Yoochun le metió dos dedos y continuó lamiendo mientras los metía y sacaba. Tras unos segundos los sacó, jaló a Junsu de la cadera hacia abajo y él dobló las rodillas, sintiendo el miembro de Yoochun entrar hasta que se sentó sobre sus caderas, los dos jadearon. Los pies de Junsu quedaron sobre el sillón y los usó como soporte para comenzar a moverse de arriba hacia abajo

El miembro de Yoochun entraba y salía de él, sin que el mayor se moviera, tan solo le agarraba las caderas y lo ayudaba a moverse, Junsu jadeó excitado, esa posición era increíble, lo podía sentir por completo llenándole el interior, su miembro saltaba al mismo ritmo, golpeando su abdomen y a veces llegaba a golpetear los testículos de Yoochun

— Es increíble… —jadeó alucinado, acelerando el ritmo, hizo una mano hacia atrás y agarró la nuca de Yoochun, también inclinó la cabeza atrás y sus labios se encontraron, sin perder el ritmo, el miembro del mayor punzó en su interior y supo que era momento, dejó de brincar sobre la cadera de Yoochun, apretó un poco su trasero e hizo un movimiento circular con su cadera, la presión ayudó a Yoochun a correrse

El mayor gimió con placer mientras acariciaba la espalda de Junsu con sus labios, respirándole sobre la piel, haciéndolo estremecer. Yoochun le acarició el pecho y jadeando sobre la espalda de Junsu, luego lo lamió suavemente, continuaba alucinado, dentro de él. El menor sonrió satisfecho, rara vez Yoochun lo acariciaba tanto después del coito, pero ahora habían tenido un sexo excelente, estaba alucinado, no quería que el mayor se saliera de él nunca, pero Yoochun agarró de nuevo su cadera y lo empujó hacia arriba, Junsu se levantó y bajó del sillón

— Estuviste magnífico —halagó sonriente, Junsu sonrió con emoción y se mordió el labio inferior— Ven —el menor obedeció, acercándose de nuevo a él, Yoochun lo agarró de la muñeca para ayudarse a poner de pie, estando de frente se dieron un beso, al finalizar, Yoochun le lamió los labios— Ahora vístete y ve a casa

— ¿Qué? —confundido por la orden, Junsu enarcó una ceja— ¿Por qué tan de repente? —preguntó liado

— Debes prepararte, ahora que terminaste con Hani, darás otro paso

— ¿Otro paso?

— Hablarás con tus padres, es hora de aceptar abiertamente tu homosexualidad

— ¿Qué? —alterado por la afirmación, Junsu miró asustado a Yoochun

— Esto es lo que harás —comenzó a indicar, como si fuera su dueño— Pasará la semana de calificaciones, irás con tus padres y tu hermano, les dirás que terminaste con Hani y luego te declararás Gay —ordenó, aunque con voz amable

— Pero…

— La familia de Jaejoong lo sabe, mi hermano lo sabe, es tu momento, no seas cobarde —dijo con determinación, Junsu tragó saliva— ¿Te quedó claro?

— Sí —contestó nervioso, la sola idea lo aterraba

— Todo estará bien, confía en mí ¿Confías en mí?

— Sí —respondió rápidamente, Yoochun sonrió con triunfo, se acercó a él y le dio un beso suave en los labios, para darle confianza, hacerlo sentir seguro, Junsu sonrió tranquilo y se abrazó a él— Gracias Yoochun, me has hecho enfrentar mis miedos

Al oír tan absurdo agradecimiento, Yoochun sonrió con burla, aunque luego tuvo un recuerdo remoto, cuando ellos eran simples estudiantes de secundaria, la memoria le vino de pronto, no recordaba aquel suceso hasta ese momento, su corazón latió de prisa al recordar sus viejas inseguridades, antes que el mundo se encargara de convertirlo en la persona que hoy era.

Yoochun correspondió el abrazo y meditó unos instantes, ahora es que podía decir que por fin había logrado dominar a Junsu, estaba a un paso final de su gran obra maestra, doblegar por completo la voluntad de dos personas, al grado de que se volvieran su todo, ahora él era incapaz de imaginar su vida sin aquellos dos, enamorados y entregados a él, su dueño.

* * *

Hola queridas lectoras. He demorado esta vez mucho, pero les traje un capítulo largo lleno de altas y bajas, me gustaría saber su opinión ¿Ustedes creen que Jae sea capaz de dejarlos realmente y comenzar otra vida dónde se ame a sí mismo? ¿Creen que Junsu se convierta en el juguete sexual definitivo de Yoochun? ¿Yoochun siente más que obsesión por ellos dos? Je je je se los agradecería mucho. También quiero comentar que muy probablemente se termine en el capítulo 20, o quizás en el 19, agradezco mucho todo su apoyo constante, nos estamos leyendo, gracias por todo


	18. Un callejón sin salida

**Capítulo 18. Un callejón sin salida**

La semana de calificaciones pasó, Junsu se sintió aliviado de haber acreditado todas sus materias, aunque no con la mejor calificación, como era su costumbre, pero ya no le importaba, terminó la Universidad y ahora era libre, sus días de escuela fueron tan aburridos, pero ahora que era un adulto y descubrió los placeres del sexo, lo demás ya no le importaba

Llegó al departamento, Jaejoong estaba bañándose, Junsu fue a su habitación y tiró sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos, instantes después recibió un mensaje en su celular, con flojera lo abrió porque se trataba de Eunhyuk

— No quiero estar peleado contigo, por favor hablemos, el otro día me encontré con Hani, está muy triste y aún muy preocupada por ti —leyó con enfado, hizo una mueca y aventó el celular sobre la cama

— Que fastidio —se quejó en voz alta y volvió a cerrar los ojos

Jaejoong salió del baño, había escuchado ruidos afuera y supuso que era Junsu, así que fue hacia su habitación, vestido solo con un pantalón, en la mano una toalla con la que secaba su cabello

— Saliste temprano —comentó acercándose a la cama, Junsu asintió sin abrir sus ojos, el mayor se sentó a su lado— ¿Tienes hambre? Te prepararé algo

— No —contestó indiferente, abrió los ojos y lo observó, con el cabello mojado el mayor se veía muy sexy, pues resaltaba todos sus rasgos, Junsu sonrió

— ¿Y esa sonrisa? —preguntó desconcertado

— ¿Siempre fuiste tan guapo? —curioseó mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza

— Cuando se nace así ¿Qué se le puede hacer? —respondió en broma, encogiéndose de hombros, Junsu echó una fuerte carcajada, se sentó sobre la cama y estiró su mano, sujetó a Jaejoong de la quijada y lo atrajo hacia él

Se besaron por varios segundos, acariciando sus lenguas, mezclando sus salivas hasta que ambos jadearon, Junsu lo soltó y luego se observaron, el menor se relamió los labios, el mayor sonrió desconcertado

— Eso me dio ánimos —dijo Junsu convencido, Jaejoong no preguntó— Iré a casa de mis padres para la cena, les diré que soy Gay

— Vaya —expresó asombrado— Felicidades

— Deséame suerte —dijo Junsu sonriendo

— Suerte —le cerró un ojo y se levantó de la cama— ¿Está bien si voy a casa de Yoochun? —preguntó como si le pidiera permiso, Junsu sonrió

— Ve, diviértanse —sonrió despreocupado, aunque en realidad no le agradaba la idea de que se vieran solo ellos dos, sin embargo en más de una ocasión él se había divertido con Yoochun sin Jaejoong, así que lo consideró justo.

Junsu llamó a sus padres y les avisó que iría para la cena, a lo cual aceptaron sin queja, tenían mucho sin ver a su hijo. Mientras tanto, por la tarde, Jaejoong salió del departamento y se dirigió a casa de Yoochun, pero ya que no le avisó que iría, él no lo estaba esperando y salió

— Eso me pasa por querer darle la sorpresa —se lamentó enojado. Resignado se alejó de la casa de Yoochun y sacó su celular, no tenía nada que hacer y llamaría a una de sus hermanas solteras para salir a algún café

— ¡Jaejoong! —escuchó una conocida voz antes que su hermana respondiera y terminó la comunicación, se giró sobre sus talones y vio Kim Hyun Joong acercándose a él, torció la mueca imperceptiblemente al mirarlo

— Hola —saludó sin ganas

— Sé que me rechazaste pero, tus palabras me dejaron un sinsabor —explicó preocupado, Jaejoong suspiró y lo miró fríamente para sacárselo de encima

— No me importa —dijo de forma grosera, aunque en el fondo le dolió tratarlo así, Kim Hyun Joong se puso serio

— No quiero molestarte, es solo que… Me preocupas —dijo sinceramente, a Jaejoong se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, cuanto habría dado porque alguna vez Yoochun se las hubiera dicho

— ¿Por qué? No somos amigos —contestó confundido, Hyun Joong se encogió de hombros, luego sonrió

— Me gustas, me intrigas

— ¿Por qué? —seguía liado

— Tu mirada —se acercó a él— Siempre pareces tan triste, incluso cuando sonríes —sus palabras esta vez no confundieron a Jaejoong, apartó su mirada y sintió un extraño vacío en el estómago

— No me conoces —sonrió amargamente— Eres demasiado bueno para alguien como yo —confesó dolido

— ¿Por qué dices eso? Déjame demostrarte que eres mejor de lo que piensas —suplicó abrumado, Jaejoong lo miró de nuevo— No sé porque me dijiste que no podías ser mi novio, pero algo me dice que quieres intentarlo

— Yo

— Por favor —interrumpió— Date una oportunidad

Jaejoong tragó saliva duramente, se quedó callado unos segundos y luego, por inercia, movió la cabeza en afirmación, Kim Hyun Joong sonrió ampliamente, se acercó a él y lo abrazó, desconcertándolo, Jaejoong abrió ampliamente los ojos, confundido, ese calor del cuerpo de Hyun Joong junto al suyo se sintió bien, sin embargo lo apartó

— Tranquilo —sonrió nervioso

— Muchas gracias —su boca se arqueó en una gran sonrisa— Dime ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

— ¿Ahorita? No, supongo —contestó como si estuviera aturdido, no podía creer que acababa de hacerse novio de él

— Te invito un café ¿vamos?

— Sí —contestó enseguida, comenzaba a entender lo que acababa de hacer— ¿Tienes auto?

— Sí, ven —agarró la mano de Jaejoong, pero él la apartó enseguida— Perdón

— No, es solo que… —miró discretamente hacia la casa de Yoochun— No estoy acostumbrado— Sonrió nervioso

— No te preocupes, sígueme —respondió tranquilo, sin intentar agarrarle de nuevo la mano, comenzó a caminar. Jaejoong miró su espalda y suspiró, sintiéndose nervioso, luego le dio alcance y caminó junto a él, preguntándose si había tomado la decisión correcta al aceptarlo como novio.

…

La mamá de Junsu abrió la puerta cuando él tocó el timbre, lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo que él correspondió, luego que la señora cerrara la puerta, el papá se acercó para recibirlo, también con un abrazo

— Mi querido hijo, cuanto tiempo —dijo pomposamente, Junsu sonrió

— ¿Y Juno? —preguntó al no verlo

— Tu hermano tuvo entrenamiento y llegará tarde, pidió que cenáramos sin él —explicó la señora— Ven Junsu, debes estar agotado

— No ¿de qué? —preguntó avergonzado

— ¿Qué tal la escuela? ¿Cómo te fue? —sonrió divertida— ¿Qué pregunto? Si siempre te va excelente —completó orgullosa, su papá también lo estaba, pero Junsu sabía que no le había ido tan bien como siempre, así que solo sonrió

— Todo bien —sonrió tranquilamente mientras avanzaban los tres hacia la sala

— ¿Y tu encantadora novia? Creímos que la traerías —preguntó el papá con una gran sonrisa, Hani era la primera novia que le conocían

— Bueno es que… —dudó un poco, luego se armó de valor— Terminamos —informó entonces, sus padres se asombraron

— Es una lástima, tan linda chica —declaró la mamá— Aunque te veo tranquilo al respecto hijo

— Sí, ¿Qué se le va hacer? —encogió los hombros, miró hacia su padre, él parecía consternado y lo miraba atento

— ¿Tienen hambre? Pasemos a cenar mejor —dijo la señora con una sonrisa— Dicen que las penas con pan son menos —se acercó a Junsu y le besó en la mejilla, él sonrió y su mamá se alejó a la cocina

— ¿Está todo bien hijo? —preguntó con seriedad el señor, Junsu asintió en silencio— Bien, entonces vayamos al comedor —sonrió secamente y se alejó. Junsu suspiró, al menos esa primera etapa estaba superada

…

Aunque Jaejoong solía platicar mucho, ahora se encontraba serio, observando a su nuevo novio mientras hablaba, Hyun Joong conversaba tranquilo mientras bebía a ratos su café. Aun se sentía desconcertado, preguntándose porqué tomó aquella decisión, no tenía en ese chico el mayor interés, pero que le gustara de aquella forma tan profunda le causaba curiosidad

Cuando comenzó a "salir" con Yoochun, el chico no tardó en insinuarse de manera sexual apenas pasados unos días de conocerse, aunque el cortejo duró poco, logró en Jaejoong lo que nunca antes nadie logró. Antes de Yoochun, Jaejoong era apático con los demás en lo que respectaba a sus sentimientos, aunque fuera amable, en realidad no le interesaba nadie, pero Yoochun de alguna manera logró enamorarlo

Ahora, su amor por Yoochun lo destruía mucho más que la soledad que vivió antes de conocerlo, como si su mundo se hubiese convertido solo en eso, la relación enferma que llevaban los dos, y a la cual habían arrastrado a Junsu, pero pese a todo, estaba ligado a él, aunque lo despreciara, aunque lo rebajara a basura

— Perdón ¿te estoy aburriendo? —preguntó Hyun Joong cuando vio la expresión seria del otro, Jaejoong negó enseguida

— No es eso, es solo que es extraño tener pareja, eso de jugar a los novios es extraño para mí —confesó con expresión desconcertada

— ¿Estamos jugando? —cuestionó asombrado el otro

— No, trato de decir que… No suelo tener pareja así

— Comprendo —meditó en silencio un poco— No me importa tu pasado, si antes se te acomodaba mejor tener parejas de una noche no tengo problema con ello —sonrió amablemente y Jaejoong se sonrojó, si se tratara de Yoochun, él seguramente ya lo habría llamado Puta o Zorra

— Gracias —sonrió sinceramente por primera vez, Hyun Joong se asombró de la diferencia, su rostro ahora resaltaba su belleza, con aquel brillo en su cara parecía un ángel— ¿Podemos irnos de aquí? —preguntó inquieto, se había desacostumbrado a los lugares públicos

— Claro ¿A dónde quieres ir?

— No sé —encogió los hombros— Tu casa, tal vez

— De acuerdo —sonrió de nuevo con amabilidad y se puso de pie, estiró su mano hacia Jaejoong— Vamos —vio la mano extendida de Hyun Joong hacia él y lo dudó, continuaba pareciéndole tan extraño, no estaba acostumbrado a la amabilidad, salvo sus familiares o Junsu, no solía ser tratado bien. Jaejoong sujetó su mano y se puso de pie, entonces salieron de aquel café

…

La cena terminó, la mamá de Junsu preparó el Té y lo sirvió en la sala, sentándose junto a su esposo en el sillón frente a Junsu, él y su padre conversaban sobre fútbol, cuando ella llegó terminaron el tema

— Dime cariño ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que acabó la escuela? —preguntó afectuosamente, Junsu lo meditó un poco, pues en realidad no había pensado en nada, las últimas semanas se había dado a la tarea de sostener una relación malsana con sus amigos-amantes

— Buscaré un trabajo provisional en lo que termino trámites —improvisó pero luciendo como si hace tiempo lo pensara— Luego buscaré trabajo en mi área

— Ese es mi hijo, estoy tan orgulloso —dijo convencido el señor, Junsu sonrió mientras observaba a sus padres, sintió un nudo en la garganta y no supo si quería o no decirles que era Gay, estaba arrepintiéndose

— Sé que suena apresurado pero ¿Has pensado en qué harás a nivel personal? ¿Piensas casarte hijo? —preguntó con seriedad luego de beber un sorbo de Té

— En realidad… —Junsu tragó saliva y sonrió tímidamente— Es que yo… bueno… no tengo novia pero…

— No ahorita claro —especificó sonriendo— Ya la imagino, la mujer que será tu esposa… claro, ninguna mujer es suficientemente buena para mis hijos, pero sé que harás una buena elección

— Es verdad, tenemos grandes expectativas para ustedes —reafirmó el señor. Habían invertido mucho en la educación de sus hijos, lo menos que se esperaba de una buena familia como esa— No nos decepcionen —dijo como si su otro hijo estuviera presente

Junsu agachó la cabeza y meditó por largo rato, se torcía los dedos con nerviosismo, ya no podía guardarlo por más tiempo, antes que sus padres se ilusionaran cada vez más, antes que se arrepintiera, antes que cualquier otra cosa pasara, él necesitaba decirlo, gritar esa verdad que le estaba quemando la garganta

— Soy Gay —dijo de improviso, en voz baja, con la cabeza agachada. Lo que dijo fue apenas audible para sus padres, ella escuchó bien pero creyó escuchar mal, él no logró oírlo, pero la expresión en su rostro parecía tan confusa como la de Junsu

— ¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó la mamá con desconcierto, mirando fijamente a su hijo, Junsu levantó la cabeza y miró a los ojos de su madre

— Soy Gay —repitió con voz alta, hablando claro, esta vez sus padres escucharon perfectamente, su mamá tiró la taza que sostenía en su mano y exclamó un quejido de asombro

— ¿Qué diantres has dicho? —preguntó enojado el señor, poniéndose de pie, temblando de coraje, Junsu tragó saliva, jamás había visto a su papá reaccionar así

— Que soy Gay, eso dije. Me gustan los hombres, por eso terminé con Hani —explicó con dificultad, sintiendo que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta, sus ojos se pusieron brillosos. Su mamá comenzó a llorar pero fingió que no pasaba nada, comenzó a juntar los pedazos de la taza

— ¡Ninguno hijo mío será marica! —gritó furioso, acercándose al sillón, al estar frente a él, Junsu levantó la cabeza, su papá aprovechó para abofetearlo— Levántate —con agresividad lo agarró con fuerza del hombro, Junsu se puso de pie

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? —preguntó confundido ¿Por qué de pronto pasó de ser el hijo ejemplar a un marica vale nada? Si no había matado a nadie, tan solo le gustaban los hombres

— Es antinatural —respondió enojado— ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto?

— ¡No hice nada malo! —gritó molesto, temblando de coraje, pero sus palabras enfurecieron más a su papá. Agarró a Junsu del cabello y lo jaló hacia donde estaba su mamá, empujándolo hacia abajo lo obligó a ponerse de rodillas

— Pídele perdón a tu madre —ordenó de forma tan autoritaria que a Junsu le dio escalofríos, su mamá lo miró pero luego apartó la mirada, avergonzada de tener un hijo homosexual, a Junsu se le deslizaron algunas lágrimas— ¡Dije que le pidieras perdón! —gritó más fuerte que antes y empujándolo de nuevo hacia abajo le restregó la cara contra el suelo, un pequeño fragmento de porcelana se le incrustó bajo el pómulo izquierdo y un hilo de sangre le escurrió por el rostro

— Suéltalo —pidió a duras penas la mamá, su esposo obedeció, Junsu levantó la cabeza del suelo y permaneció hincado— Será mejor que te vayas Junsu, en esta casa ya no eres bienvenido —dijo la mamá, aunque con un nudo en la garganta, pero decidida, todo lo que inculcó en su hijo estaba roto y ya no tenía perdón de Dios, según ella

— Ya la oíste ¡Vete! —gritó enojado su papá tras darle una patada en el costado, pero Junsu no se inmutó, permaneció agachado, casi en shock, mirando el suelo, pensando que eso no debía estar pasando, que se trataba de una pesadilla

La puerta principal se abrió, estaba muy cerca de la sala, por lo que cuando Juno entró, miró la extraña escena, su mamá y su hermano en el suelo, su papá observando con desdén a Junsu

— ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó confundido después de cerrar la puerta, su papá volteó hacia su otro hijo

— ¿Tú lo sabías? —preguntó enojado

— ¿Saber qué? —respondió confundido, viendo la escena aun sin comprender

— Que tu hermano es un maricón —explicó enojado, Juno abrió amplio los ojos y miró hacia Junsu, negó en silencio, desconcertado— ¿Tú también?

— ¿Yo también?

— Te pregunto si también eres marica —extendió su pregunta, Juno frunció el entrecejo, molesto

— Si te refieres a si soy homosexual, no —contestó con firmeza, Junsu levantó su cabeza y luego se giró hacia su hermano. Juno vio las lágrimas de su hermano y la pequeña herida en el rostro— ¿Qué hiciste? —preocupado se acercó a los tres, mirando a Junsu a los ojos— Ven —lo ayudó a levantarse

— Suéltalo, no vaya a pegarte sus mañas —dijo el papá, asqueado. La mamá se levantó luego del suelo

— Déjalo que se vaya, aquí no es bienvenido —dijo la señora entre lágrimas, Juno miró a su mamá, confundido, luego a su papá, no podía creer que estuvieran actuando de aquella forma tan horrible

— Deben estar bromeando —miró a sus padres, luego abrazó a Junsu, quien estaba perturbado, temblando

— No es broma, ya no tengo un hijo —decretó el papá decidido, su mamá asintió

— No papá, ya no tienes dos —contestó decepcionado, sus papás, sorprendidos, miraban a su otro hijo— Vámonos Junsu —dijo suavemente y se llevó a su hermano, para asombro aún de sus padres. Salieron de la casa y Junsu comenzó a llorar— No llores —dijo con una sonrisa— Te llevaré a casa

Juno subió a Junsu al auto y se dirigió al departamento de su hermano. En todo el trayecto no hablaron en absoluto, Junsu dejó de llorar y cuando llegaron al edificio subieron en silencio, Jaejoong no había vuelto

— Siéntate, traeré algo para limpiarte —dijo amablemente el más alto, alejándose hacia el baño, Junsu se sentó en el mueble de la sala, pensando, por un lado se sentía libre, por el otro muy desdichado, amaba a sus padres y se suponía que ellos lo amaban ¿entonces por qué ahora lo odiaban solo por ser Gay? ¿acaso él estaba mal? ¿eligió mal el camino? Pero no fue su idea, los sentimientos surgieron sin que él apenas se diera cuenta, no es como si hubiera decidido ser homosexual

Juno salió del baño y se le rompió el corazón ver a Junsu ahí, derrotado en el sillón, pero sonrió y se acercó de buen ánimo a su hermano, hincándose frente a él, con gasas y alcohol en las manos, le quitó cuidadosamente el pedazo incrustado y un nuevo hilo de sangre corrió por la mejilla, para Junsu era como si su corazón sacara lágrimas de sangre, se sentía desdichado

— Esto dolerá —aviso justo antes de ponerle alcohol, Junsu apenas si sintió dolor, era su corazón apuñalado el que realmente dolía— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —preguntó con voz suave, no quería tocar la fibra sensible, pero quería conocer mejor a su hermano— Perdóname, no me cuentes si no quieres —dijo al cabo de mucho tiempo de silencio. Terminó la curación y se puso de pie, fue al baño y se deshizo de las gasas con sangre, al salir Junsu lo observaba

— Hace unos días —mintió. Desde mucho antes de reencontrarse con Yoochun sabía que algo pasaba, pero siempre quiso engañarse a sí mismo

— ¿Hani lo sabe? —el aludido negó en silencio— Debes decírselo y terminar con ella —aconsejó seriamente

— Ya terminamos —respondió sin congoja

— Ya veo —sonrió de nuevo amablemente— ¿Crees que pueda yo invitarla a salir? —preguntó animado, Junsu sonrió por primera vez, luego asintió

— No sabía que te gustara —dijo sorprendido, aunque con voz tranquila

— Sí, pero nunca me atreví a invitarla a salir, preferí presentártela, creí que tal vez te sentías solo, perdóname

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó desconcertado

— Por no pensar en cómo te sentías, por creer que todo estaba bien, jamás creí que estabas pasando por un momento duro —se disculpó sinceramente, casi a punto de llorar, Junsu negó en silencio

— Era imposible que lo supieras. Gracias hermano —se miraron fijamente a los ojos, Junsu se puso de pie y se acercó a él, se dieron un fuerte abrazo— Te quiero Juno

— Yo también te quiero Junsu, cuentas conmigo siempre —dijo sinceramente y los dos lloraron mientras se abrazaban, siendo mellizos, su vínculo era mucho más fuerte

…

Jaejoong miró el reloj, ya estaba terminando de oscurecer. Él y Hyun Joong estaban en la sala, el segundo puso música y preparó algunos tragos; los dos conversaron esta vez, poco a poco Jaejoong se acostumbrara a la idea de que ahora tenía novio, era bastante curioso, aunque obviamente no pensaba serle fiel, aquel no era más que un experimento, él realmente quería estar con Yoochun y Junsu

— ¿Tienes que irte? —preguntó cuándo vio a Jaejoong mirar su reloj, el aludido negó— ¿Te sirvo otra?

— Sí —levantó su vaso, su novio lo agarró y le sirvió otra bebida, luego volvió al sillón con Jaejoong, junto a él— Tu casa es muy linda —dijo al no tener más que decir

— Es más linda tu sonrisa —respondió Hyun Joong, Jaejoong rio con fuerza, luego lo miró a los ojos, Hyun Joong estiró su mano hacia él y le acarició la mejilla, ambos se acercaron y comenzaron a besarse, su segundo beso, pero esta vez fue más apasionado, Jaejoong se abrazó al cuello de Hyun Joong, dejando caer el vaso en la alfombra, tumbándolo sobre el sillón

Hyun Joong jadeó tras varios segundos, dejó de besar a Jaejoong y lo empujó sutilmente, se miraron a los ojos

— Vas muy rápido —susurró avergonzado, Jaejoong sonrió con burla, su nuevo noviecito parecía muy cursi, pero por alguna razón le pareció tierno, así que se apartó de él y se sentó sobre el sillón, Hyun Joong se acomodó la ropa y lo miró apenado— ¿Siempre vas tan rápido? —preguntó curioso

— Si por mí fuera, nos habríamos acostado desde que crucé la puerta —contestó sin vergüenza, Hyun Joong se sonrojó— Pero tú has dicho que aceptas mi pasado —sonrió de nuevo con burla, su novio asintió

— Y lo sostengo, pero conmigo irás lento —insinuó divertido, Jaejoong se rio y luego asintió

— Que extraño es —pensó, lo miró atento, ese chico sí que lograba confundirlo

…

Luego que su hermano se fuera, Junsu reaccionó del todo y pensó en todo lo que había sucedido, un sentimiento de enojo lo envolvió, si sus padres querían alejarlo de sus vidas bien por él, no los necesitaba, si ellos ya no lo amaban, él tampoco los amaría. Molesto agarró las llaves del auto prestado y las del departamento, salió de ahí, rumbo a casa de Yoochun, debía agradecerle por incitarlo a confesarse, gracias a él se dio cuenta de la clase de personas que eran sus padres

Estacionó el auto afuera y timbró, Yoochun no abrió a la primera ni segunda vez, sino luego de cinco repiques, Junsu lo observó, parecía algo desorientado y como si acabara de despertarse. Lo dejó pasar y el menor cerró la puerta

— ¿Estás bien?

— No te importa —respingó enojado— Tomaré un baño, espérame arriba —ordenó sin mayor explicación, Junsu frunció el entrecejo y lo observó con enojo mientras el mayor se alejaba, luego de unos minutos subió a la segunda planta, la regadera estaba accionada y Junsu se pasó directamente a la habitación principal

— Ay Yoochun, de nuevo… —suspiró agobiado Junsu, en la mesita de noche de la habitación había rastro de consumo de drogas, y un poco de la misma, así comprendió porque hace algunos días no supo de él

Junsu limpió todo el reguero y esperó a Yoochun sentado en la cama, minutos después él apareció, con el cabello mojado y agua escurriendo por su cuerpo, alrededor de la cintura una toalla

— ¿A que viniste? —preguntó casi molesto, a Junsu le sorprendió esa actitud

— Hace días que no vienes —respondió tranquilo

— ¿Tanto me extrañas? —cuestionó con arrogancia, mostrando una sonrisa

— No seas pesado, solo quise venir a contarte algo —lo miró fijo a los ojos y mostró una sonrisa de triunfo, Yoochun enarcó una cena

— Me cuentas luego —respondió mientras quitaba el nudo a su toalla, luego la dejó caer al suelo, quedando completamente desnudo, Junsu le miró la entrepierna y tragó saliva, no tenía idea de cuánto lo extrañaba y deseaba, hasta ahora— Quítate la ropa —ordenó mientras se aproximaba

— ¿Así nomás? ¿Ni un beso? —preguntó, sonriendo provocativamente, poniéndose de pie, Yoochun llegó hasta él y le agarró por el mentón, echó un vistazo rápido a la herida que tenía en el rostro pero no comentó, lo atrajo hacia él y se besaron

Mientras sus lenguas se exploraban mutuamente, Junsu comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones, se quitó luego toda la ropa inferior, cuando dejaron de besarse quitó lo que faltaba de arriba, Yoochun lo empujó hacia la cama y se subió en él, volvieron a besarse, mientras subían un poco más hasta el medio de la cama

Soltaron sus labios, Yoochun bajó hasta su pecho y le chupeteó las tetillas, haciéndolo jadear, retorcerse, bajó más y fue directo a su pene, lo agarró con una mano y comenzó a chuparlo y tocarlo, hasta ponerlo duro, mientras sus dedos comenzaron a explorarlo por dentro, Junsu gemía y se retorcía de placer

El mayor se detuvo y se hincó, acomodándose entre las piernas de Junsu, él lo miró a los ojos y se relamió los labios, Yoochun lo penetró por completo y comenzó a moverse con violencia, Junsu se agarró fuerte de las sábanas y no se frenó en gemir fuerte

— Más fuerte… —suspiró— Reviéntame —suplicó, extasiado, Yoochun sonrió con perversión y obedeció, sujetándole también el pene, lo masturbó mientras lo penetraba. Los dos gimieron, mirándose a los ojos, fue tan intenso el acto que acabaron casi al mismo tiempo

Yoochun se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Junsu y le besó el cuello, mientras el menor suspiraba y se retorcía, las piernas le temblaban, acercó sus labios al oído del mayor

— Se los dije —susurró suavemente— Ya soy libre —sonrió aliviado, Yoochun se levantó un poco y lo observó a los ojos, Junsu sonreía de forma extraña, como perturbado pero feliz, Yoochun tragó saliva y se apartó, saliéndose de él. Junsu limpió el semen sobre su pecho

— Eso explica esa herida —contestó indiferente, se sentó del otro lado de la cama y buscó sus cigarros, encendió uno, dio una calada y miró hacia el otro— Seguro fue tu padre

— Sí —admitió tratando de no estar triste— Una parte de mí esperaba que me aceptaran —dijo sinceramente, sin embargo Yoochun rio fuerte, Junsu giró la cabeza hacia él, mirándolo con desconcierto— ¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó molesto

— Eso nunca iba a pasar, tu familia es conservadora

— Sí, pero mi hermano lo aceptó y me apoya —contradijo, decidido a defender a Juno. El otro dejó de reír y miró a Junsu con desdén, en su caso, Yoohwan lo rechazó, haciendo que sintiera envidia de Junsu y su hermano

— Está fingiendo, la familia es lo peor, cuando se canse te dará la espalda igual que tus padres —dijo con pesimismo y eso molestó a Junsu

— ¿Sabes qué? Vete al diablo, si odias a tu familia es tu problema —espetó con enojo, Yoochun volvió a reír

— ¿Confiabas en tus padres no es verdad? Y mira lo que te han hecho

— Mi hermano es diferente

— Tarde o temprano se mostrará tal como es. No lo necesitas Junsu, me tienes a mí —dijo con voz suave, Junsu frunció el entrecejo, confundido

— Son dos cosas muy distintas —respondió molesto

— Al final de cuentas será lo mismo cuando te abandone igual que los demás, te darás cuenta que soy lo único que te queda y estarás atado a mí para siempre —determinó con arrogancia, Junsu negó en silencio sin dejar de mirarlo

— Más bien parece que hablas de ti, Jaejoong y yo somos lo único que te queda, por eso insistes tanto en que somos de tu propiedad —dijo sin recelo ni pudor, convencido, con una mirada fría que dejó helado a Yoochun, enojado se acercó a él y colocó la punta de su cigarro en el muslo de Junsu, apretando con fuerza como si quisiera enterrarlo

Al sentir el calor del cigarro sobre su piel el menor gritó, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, apenas reaccionó apartó a Yoochun de él y se cubrió la herida, gimiendo debido al dolor, el mayor miró lo que hizo, no había pensado, solo reaccionó de aquella manera, el menor gimoteaba, tratando de aminorar el dolor

— Idiota… —chilló Junsu, apartó la mano y vio la quemadura, le laceraba la piel, ardía tanto que la pierna le temblaba

— Cuida tus palabras la próxima vez —sentenció Yoochun, Junsu lo miró con desprecio y se cubrió de nuevo la herida, el mayor se acercó y le quitó la mano de la pierna aunque el menor intentó volverse a tapar

— Déjame —dijo con molestia, pero el otro no obedeció, se agachó posicionándose entre sus piernas y le lamió la herida. Al contacto con la saliva volvió a sentir ardor y gritó, quiso apartar a Yoochun pero el otro le agarró con fuerza una mano, volvió a lamer la herida— No… basta… —adolorido comenzó a soltar algunas lágrimas, pero conforme Yoochun lo lamía dejaba de sentir dolor

Una sensación de culpa lo invadió cuando comenzó a sentir placer, Yoochun lamía la quemadura acomodado entre sus piernas, mientras con la mano derecha le sostenía la pierna lastimada y con la izquierda le sujetaba con fuerza la mano. Junsu miró la figura de Yoochun entre sus piernas y cerró los ojos, relamió sus labios y suspiró

— Ah Yoochun —al oír su nombre, el ego narcisista del aludido lo hizo sonreír, dejó de lamer pero ya había dejado entumida la herida, soltó la mano de Junsu y la bajó a la entrepierna del menor, acariciándole suavemente, sacó la lengua y lo recorrió desde el perineo a la punta, luego lamió un par de veces

Junsu sonrió, no estaba erecto, pero su pene continuaba sensible, cuando la lengua de Yoochun tocaba apenas su glande la sensación era gloriosa, el mayor se apartó y observó a Junsu, jadeaba, su respiración era tranquila pero muy caliente. Subió hasta él y compartieron aliento por unos segundos antes de fundirse en un beso, lento, profundo y muy húmedo, al terminar Junsu abrió los ojos y lo observó, pero como si mirara hacia el vacío, Yoochun le lamió el mentón y luego los labios

— Eres tan nocivo —dijo Junsu, perdido en sí mismo, todo lo que antes criticó en Jaejoong, ahora él repetía aquel horrible patrón

— Di que me amas —ordenó Yoochun en voz baja, cerca de los labios de Junsu

— Te amo —obedeció el menor, sin pensar ni un poco, Yoochun se posesionó nuevamente de sus labios por unos momentos

— Di que eres mío —volvió a ordenar en el mismo tono

— Soy tuyo —dijo en medio de un jadeo cuando Yoochun le volvió acariciar el pene

— Dime cuanto me necesitas —ordenó por tercera vez

— Te necesito —dijo suplicante— Eres todo lo que necesito —los labios le temblaron, pero dijo aquella sintiéndolo, Yoochun sonrió satisfecho y tomó otra vez sus labios, compartieron un beso fogoso, hasta más no poder

— Date la vuelta —lo empujó al ordenarlo y Junsu obedeció, poniéndose en cuatro sobre la cama, separó las piernas y levantó el culo, listo para recibir a Yoochun, este le agarró las caderas y luego se agarró el pene, con la punta le acarició la entrada, dejó caer saliva sobre su glande y comenzó a introducirse, el menor se agarró con fuerza de las sábanas cuando Yoochun comenzó a embestirlo

— Yoochun… Yoochun… —gimió con fuerza, enloquecido, con cada estocada sintió odio a sí mismo, mientras sus padres lo odiaban, él se autocastigaba, entregándose al amor enfermo que sentía por su amigo. Las lágrimas se resbalaron y agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose no menos que basura

Yoochun se corrió dentro de Junsu y besó un poco su espalda, antes de salirse, el menor continuó en la misma posición, el mayor se agachó un poco y metió tres dedos de su mano izquierda dentro de él, explorándolo mientras le removía el semen dentro de él, con la mano derecha lo comenzó a masturbar

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó con arrogancia

— Sí, no pares —respondió suplicante, jadeando. Luego de unos momentos apretó los labios y se corrió, manchando casi la almohada, Yoochun sacó sus dedos y luego los metió a su boca, limpiando el semen en ellos, le dio una nalgada y se alejó

— Nunca lo olvides, eres mío —declaró sin importarle nada más, luego se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, Junsu siguió en cuatro solo por pocos segundos, luego se tumbó boca abajo en las sábanas, mirando hacia el vacío

— Soy tuyo… —sonrió trastornado y luego comenzó a reír. Ese juego, cada vez más insano, comenzaba a parecerle exquisito

…

Jaejoong llegó al departamento y estaba solo, no le pareció extraño pues sabía que Junsu iría con sus padres, además Yoochun no estaba por su casa y quien sabe dónde demonios andaba, así que no le tomó importancia y fue directo a su habitación, se quitó los zapatos y se tiró de espaldas en la cama, mirando hacia el techo

— Que día tan extraño tuve hoy —pensó confundido, cerró los ojos y a su mente acudió Hyun Joong, su extraña personalidad, la sonrisa enigmática que le mostraba, sonrió imperceptiblemente y cerró los ojos— Tendré que mantener el secreto —suspiró resignado

...

Junsu dormía sobre la cama, bajo las sábanas, completamente desnudo, Yoochun estaba del otro lado, fumándose otro cigarro, también bajo las sábanas, pensando. Recordó lo que le hizo a Junsu una hora atrás y se sintió extraño, aunque solía ser violento, esa clase de acciones no las planeaba, simplemente explotaba y hacía cosas violentas, lo había hecho en el pasado con su hermano, por eso casi no se hablaban

Dio la última calada al cigarro y lo dejó sobre el cenicero. Miró a su lado y observó a Junsu, frunció el entrecejo, sintiéndose molesto

— ¿Por qué siempre dices cosas que me alteran? —preguntó en su pensamiento, completamente irritado, cuando Junsu se lo proponía, escupía la verdad en su cara, molestándolo, a él, que se creía dueño del mundo— Imbécil —apartó la mirada y vio hacia su celular

Yoochun agarró el móvil y llamó a Jaejoong, que no tardó en contestar

— Hola mi amor —dijo con buen humor, tanto que a Yoochun le pareció extraño, porque no sonaba urgido ni desesperado, la sensación de oírlo alegre no le agradó

— ¿Dónde estabas bebé? —preguntó en tono irónico— ¿Portándote mal sin mí?

— Nunca —respondió rápidamente— Lo eres todo para mí —aquellas palabras hicieron sonreír a Yoochun, eso sí sonaba como el Jaejoong de siempre

— ¿Por qué no vienes entonces?

— En la tarde te busqué, no estabas

— No he salido —contestó indiferente— Solo tomé una "siesta" ácida —explicó

— ¿Sin mí? —cuestionó con tristeza— Creí que…

— Creíste mal —interrumpió de forma grosera— ¿Vendrás o no?

— ¿Está Junsu contigo?

— ¿Tú que crees? —contestó altanero. Jaejoong pausó unos momentos, sintiéndose celoso, aunque ya lo controlaba mejor que antes— Ven de una vez —ordenó

— Lo que tú digas mi amor —dijo de forma sumisa y colgó el teléfono, sonrió con la mirada perdida— Lo siento Hyun Joong, te lo advertí pero insististe —sonrió perversamente y se levantó de la cama

…

Al día siguiente, Junsu despertó en la cama de Yoochun, a su lado no estaba él, sino Jaejoong, también desnudo, del otro extremo de la cama estaba Yoochun, el menor no entendía como es que pasó algo entre los dos sin que lo despertaran, más que extraño, le dio envidia, así que se levantó de la cama y fue a la cocina para poner café, al terminar comenzó a preparar unos sándwiches

Minutos después, vio a Jaejoong entrar a la cocina, desnudo al igual que él, se sonrieron

— Me llevé una sorpresa —dijo Junsu tratando de moderar su tono lleno de celos

— ¿Celoso? —sonrió divertido y se acercó a él por detrás, abrazándolo por la cintura, el menor sintió el pene del mayor en su trasero y sonrió— Cuando llegué, ustedes ya habían jugado solitos —se quejó haciendo un puchero

— Tienes razón, perdón

— Además, tú y yo también hemos hecho cositas sin Yoochun —susurró cerca de su oído, luego comenzó a besarle el cuello, Junsu suspiró, apretando el cuchillo de mesa con el que untaba la mayonesa

— Para, estoy haciendo el desayuno —pidió mientras jadeaba, pero Jaejoong no se detuvo, estiró su mano hacia la de Junsu y le quitó el cuchillo, esa misma mano la subió y con dos dedos le sujetó el pezón, masajeando— Ah Jaejoong —suspiró, excitado

El mayor se detuvo y lo agarró de los hombros, lo giró hacia él y le agarró el rostro con ambas manos, se besaron con pasión, Jaejoong se arrimó más hasta que su pene rozó el de Junsu, lo abrazó y restregó su cuerpo contra el suyo, sus miembros se tocaron hasta ponerse duros, Jaejoong se separó solo para masajearle ambos pezones con dos dedos de cada mano, mientras sonriendo se miraban a los ojos

— ¿Qué quieres que te haga? —preguntó complaciente

— Chúpamela —respondió rápidamente, jadeando, Jaejoong se relamió los labios y asintió, poniéndose de rodillas frente a él, lentamente, sostuvo su pene duro y comenzó a lamerlo, Junsu sonrió ampliamente, mirando hacia abajo

Yoochun bajó y miró hacia la cocina, pudo ver la cara de Junsu, miraba hacia abajo, de vez en cuando cerraba los ojos, no fue difícil adivinar que Jaejoong le trabajaba allá abajo, aunque no podía verlo. Sonrió perversamente y se acercó, los miró mejor al entrar a la cocina, Junsu giró su cabeza hacia él y le sonrió

Sin detenerse, succionando el miembro de Junsu, Jaejoong miró hacia Yoochun, él asintió, aprobando el aperitivo antes del desayuno, se acercó hasta ellos, también estaba desnudo y su pene comenzaba a reaccionar. Jaejoong sacó el miembro del otro de su boca, pese a sus protestas, esperó a que Yoochun se colocara justo a un lado de Junsu, agarró cada uno con una mano y comenzó a masturbarlos muy lentamente

— Buenos días —dijo mirando hacia Yoochun, él sonrió. Jaejoong dejó de masturbar a Junsu pero no lo soltó, dirigió su lengua hacia el de Yoochun y lo lamió lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos

Yoochun después de unos segundos giró su cabeza hacia Junsu y él también hacia Yoochun, compartieron un beso prolongado, Jaejoong evitó mirarlos y mantuvo la mirada al frente, turnándose para lamer uno y otro, luego los metía a su boca y daba unas tres o cuatro succiones, alternando uno con otro

Sosteniendo cada miembro con una mano, los acercó y dejó que se acariciaran mutuamente, luego juntó las puntas de ambos y las lamió al mismo tiempo, después metió ambos en su boca unos segundos, al sacarlos masturbó de nuevo

— Tócate —ordenó Yoochun, el mayor asintió y soltó ambos miembros, comenzó a masturbarse, mirándolos— Tú también —dijo a Junsu y él obedeció, así Yoochun también comenzó a tocarse, los tres rápidamente, buscando con urgencia el orgasmo

Junsu cerró fuerte los ojos y gimió, comenzando a correrse en la cara de Jaejoong, fue el primero, lo hizo hasta la última gota, luego fue el mayor y antes de terminar, Yoochun también se corrió, llenándole el rostro

Los tres jadeaban, sintiendo aún el orgasmo, el mayor sacó su lengua y lamió el semen cerca de sus labios, sonriendo satisfecho, Junsu bajó su mano y le acarició la cara, el líquido que logró quitar también lo lamió de sus dedos

— Ahora sí, puedes terminar el desayuno —dijo Jaejoong tranquilamente, Junsu asintió y le pasó una toalla de papel, el mayor limpió el semen de su rostro y luego el que brotó hacia el piso, se puso de pie, besó en la boca a Junsu y luego a Yoochun, pero él y Junsu ya no se besaron, el menor se giró otra vez para continuar preparando

— Tomaré un baño —avisó Yoochun y se alejó, pero Jaejoong se quedó ahí

— ¿Te ayudo?

— No, muchas gracias —sonrió sinceramente y el mayor asintió— Si quieres cámbiate ¿o piensas desayunar desnudo?

— Es verdad, ya vuelvo —respondió tranquilamente y se alejó, Junsu se quedó solo, sonrió ampliamente, le gustaba esa sensación de normalidad respecto al sexo, de estar haciendo algo tan cotidiano pasaban a eso y luego al terminar, de nuevo, como si nada

— Que tonto fui antes, esto es perfecto —sonrió emocionado y lanzó una pequeña risa cómplice, para él mismo.

…

3 Semanas después. Durante los días anteriores, los tres continuaron con su desenfreno sexual, mientras Junsu no se hablaba con sus padres, mientras Jaejoong salía a escondidas con Hyun Joong, mientras Yoochun creía tener el dominio de todo y de los otros dos, sin darse cuenta que todo estaba saliéndosele de las manos.

El teléfono celular sonó un par de veces, mientras Yoochun observaba a un extremo de la cama, con los brazos tras la nuca, semi acostado, como Jaejoong embestía a un gimiente Junsu que le pedía más, con voz entrecortada, aferrándose a las sábanas de la cama. Sonrió perversamente, comenzando a tocarse, le gustaba verlos follar, mientras lo miraban, lanzándole miradas placenteras, hasta que dos se corrieron, Junsu cayó sobre la cama, se dio media vuelta y abrió las piernas, comenzando a tocarse, Jaejoong se acercó un poco más y le acarició los testículos hasta que terminó, manchándose la mano, la estiró hacia el mayor y él comió de su semilla, luego se besaron, Jaejoong se acostó a su lado

— ¿Qué te pareció? —preguntó Jaejoong con voz traviesa

— Nada mal —contestó Yoochun tratando de aparentar indiferencia

— Que exigente, regálame un cigarro —pidió el mayor, Yoochun señaló el buró de su cama y Jaejoong obedeció, sacando un cigarro, luego lo encendió— Por cierto, tu celular estaba sonando

— Debe ser cualquier cosa —dijo encogiéndose de hombros

— Hablando de llamadas, el otro día me llamó Hani —informó Junsu sin interés— Debe extrañarme

— ¿No que tu hermano estaba interesado en ella? —preguntó Jaejoong— Al menos eso te entendí el otro día

— Sí, pero no sé si ya le dijo algo

— ¿Y qué quiere? —preguntó enojado Yoochun

— Quiere verme, seguro desea que volvamos, pero no, que flojera —dijo con burla

— Es que eres irresistible —apoyó Jaejoong, girándose hacia él apartó el cigarro, se dieron un beso, mientras se sonreían, luego se apartó

— Es una rogona, como todas —dijo Yoochun molesto, se acercó a Jaejoong y le quitó el cigarro, él lo miró con el ceño fruncido

— Habla por tu madre —contestó enojado, Junsu y Yoochun se rieron

— No te enojes —le guiñó un ojo— Además, sabes lo poco que me importa esa señora, y dudo que a estas alturas a Junsu también le importe

— ¿De qué hablas? Yo no tengo madre —sonrió con tristeza, tratando de aparentar indolencia— A esa señora le avergüenza un hijo maricón, así que… —encogió los hombros de nuevo

— Lo olvidaba, los chicos sin familia —se burló— Y hablando de eso, debo ir a casa de mis padres —informó el mayor, poniéndose de pie— ¿Mañana igual? —preguntó hacia Yoochun

— Iré yo con ustedes

— Bien —sonrió, acercándose a su ropa, comenzó a vestirse— Mañana nos vemos —terminó de abrocharse la camisa y se acercó a la cama, subió de bruces y besó a Junsu en la boca, luego avanzó a Yoochun, también quiso besarlo, pero él se le adelantó, sujetándole de la barbilla y mirándolo a los ojos

— Salúdame a tus padres —ordenó con sutileza, mirándolo fijo a los ojos, comenzando a sospechar que cada vez que Jaejoong se iba de la nada, era porque veía a alguien que quería ocultar, y que no era precisamente de la familia

— De tu parte —sonrió hipócritamente y le dio un beso en los labios, mientras se miraban a los ojos, luego se apartó— Nos vemos mañana

— Vete con cuidado —dijo Junsu, recibiendo un guiño de ojo en respuesta, luego el mayor salió de la habitación— ¿Por qué lo miras así? —preguntó confundido

— Nada —contestó con frialdad, luego se levantó de la cama y fue hacia su celular, miró las llamadas perdidas, eran tres de la misma persona, la enfermera que cuidaba a su mamá, en la tercera dejó un mensaje de voz

Yoochun escuchó el mensaje de voz que dejaron, Junsu vio como fruncía el entrecejo por algunos segundos, luego, como si quisiera corroborar el contenido, volvió a escucharlo, el menor lo observó fijamente, sin saber que sucedía, hasta que Yoochun dejó de nuevo el aparato sobre la mesita de noche, volvió a la cama y prendió otro cigarro, en silencio, Junsu se acercó a él, por un costado

— ¿Todo bien?

— Hace media hora, murió mamá —respondió como si nada, Junsu se sobresaltó, sorprendiéndose de su falta de empatía

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó conmocionado, pero Yoochun sonrió, mirándolo luego

— ¿Qué si estoy bien? Estoy perfecto —sonrió indiferente— Al parecer se ahogó comiendo algo, olvidaba mascar adecuadamente —encogió los hombros— Así es la vida —miró hacia el frente, en completo silencio— Supongo que debo avisar a mi hermano —analizó, luego dio algunas caladas a su cigarro, se levantó y lo apagó

— ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? —preguntó con tristeza, Yoochun negó con la cabeza

— Ve a casa —indicó, con voz tranquila

— ¿Seguro?

— Sí, vete —respondió con un tono más fuerte

— Y supongo que mañana…

— Supones bien —interrumpió— Dile a Jaejoong que será después

— Sí —sonrió amablemente, luego se acercó a Yoochun, de frente— Cualquier cosa que necesites, pídemelo —dijo con voz suave, el mayor lo observó— Te amo —confesó sin vergüenza, luego besó su mejilla y se alejó

Discretamente Yoochun se tocó la mejilla y se quedó en la misma posición por unos segundos, pensando, al reaccionar fue hacia su ropa y también se vistió, mientras observaba a Junsu vestirse del otro lado

— Entonces me voy —dijo el menor volteando hacia el mayor, este asintió, Junsu sonrió de nuevo y salió de la habitación, dejándolo solo

Yoochun caminó hacia la mesa de noche, agarró su celular y volvió a escuchar el mensaje, mientras apretaba el aparato con fuerza, como si pretendiera romperlo. Aunque le gustaría obligarse a no sentir nada, era imposible, aquella mujer que le dio vida, nunca dejó de ser parte de su retorcido mundo.

…

Jaejoong tocó por segunda vez, ahora su novio abrió, recibiéndolo con una sonrisa, él también sonrió y entró, al cerrarse la puerta Hyun Joong le dio un beso en la boca

— Perdona, estaba en el baño —sonrió y le indicó que pasara

— No te preocupes —caminó directo hacia la sala y se sentó. Hyun Joong se acercó también al mueble, a su lado

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

— Bien —contestó indiferente— No hice nada interesante —sonrió, recordando lo de esa tarde, lo bien que la pasaba con los otros dos, aunque comenzaba a sentir un poco de culpa, su novio era atento y amable con él

— Ya sé, te llevaré a un lugar —se levantó del sillón rápidamente, estirando su mano hacia Jaejoong, él la agarró y se puso de pie

— ¿Me va a gustar? —preguntó traviesamente, Hyun Joong asintió— Eso me agrada —dijo en el mismo tono, se puso frente a él y le colocó los brazos al cuello

— Me encanta cuando sonríes —halagó su novio, abrazándolo por la cintura. Se acercaron y comenzaron a besarse. Sus besos siempre terminaban igual, con Hyun Joong sonriéndole, mirándolo con ojos resplandecientes— Me gustas mucho

— También me gustas —sonrió sinceramente, sintiéndose extraño. Solía escuchar que le gustaba a las personas, pero últimamente solo oía aquello de Yoochun, pero casi siempre venía con insinuaciones sexuales. Sonrió casi con timidez, luego se separaron

— Vamos —estiró su mano y agarró la de Jaejoong, este lo siguió, observándolo. Salieron de la casa tomados de la mano y subieron al auto de Hyun Joong

Llegaron a su destino, Jaejoong miró incrédulo el lugar a donde lo llevó, un parque de diversiones, tenía muchos años sin ir a uno, quizás desde la primaria, le costaba creer que lo hubiera llevado ahí, sin embargo sonrió por amabilidad

— ¿Es en serio?

— Claro, a veces es bueno divertirse de esta forma —asintió, convencido— Anda, no seas aguafiestas —lo agarró de nuevo de la mano y fueron a la taquilla por sus tickets. Jaejoong lo observó, curioso, entre más lo conocía, menos lo comprendía, su ánimo, su humor, sus tratos

— Es tan extraño —pensó mientras sonreía, observándolo. Hyun Joong terminó de comprar tickets y pases a algunos juegos, entraron al lugar y comenzaron por algunos juegos mecánicos, entre risas y juegos bobos, Jaejoong se sintió inocente de nuevo, por primera vez en años se sentía ligero

…

Su teléfono celular, que estaba sobre la cama, vibró, llamando su atención, miró el mensaje recién llegado, para no perder costumbre, era de Hani, suspiró cansado. La había ignorado todo el tiempo, pero estaba harto, así que esta vez respondió

— ¿Qué quieres? —escribió en el mensaje, sin un saludo, nada

— Verte, por favor —contestó enseguida. Junsu leyó el mensaje y suspiró agobiado

— Está bien, te veo en una hora, ¿voy a tu casa? —contestó de mala gana— Le diré que deje de joderme la existencia, no pienso volver con ella —musitó molesto

Junsu se levantó de la cama y se cambió de ropa, mientras lo hacía le llegó la respuesta, la chica accedía a que fuera en su casa, así que se apresuró, ya que vivían relativamente lejos uno del otro. Subió al auto de Yoochun y emprendió camino, mientras conducía pensaba en la diferencia de su vida ahora y antes, sin duda le gustaba más ahora, sin presiones, hacía lo que quería conforme lo sentía, sin apariencias, era libre

Llegó a la casa de su ex, con pesar timbró y enseguida le abrieron, al verlo, los ojos de Hani se iluminaron, pero él la miró con fastidio

— Pasa —indicó ella, dejándolo pasar— ¿Quieres agua?

— No —contestó tajantemente— Gracias —continuó, tratando de ser menos duro

— Pasa a la sala —señaló el lugar— Hablaremos más tranquilamente

— No —dijo enseguida— En realidad no tengo tiempo, ve al grano

— ¿Al grano?

— Sí, me querías ver por algo ¿no? Realmente entiendo que quizás te sientes esperanzada en algo, pero no vamos a volver —dijo rápido y a la ligera, con un toque de arrogancia, Hani, que tenía frente a ella a un Junsu muy diferente al que fue su novio, lo observó con sorpresa

— Realmente eres vanidoso ¿eh? —preguntó molesta, Junsu bufó— Para inflar tu ego sí, quizás aún albergo esa esperanza, pero no es por eso por lo que te hablé —reafirmó, mirándolo fijamente

— ¿Entonces? —preguntó enojado. Hani suspiró, quedándose callada, mirándolo a los ojos, volvió a suspirar y se agarró una mano con la otra

— Estoy embarazada —dijo a duras penas, con la voz casi entrecortada, Junsu hizo una mueca de confusión, como si no hubiera oído bien. Hubo un silencio muy incómodo tras la noticia

— ¿Y es mío? —preguntó con burla, pero tratando de mantenerse serio, Hani reaccionó enseguida, acercándose a él sin dudarlo le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas, borrándole la sonrisa

— ¿Cómo te atreves? —inquirió ofendida, con los ojos brillosos, Junsu volteó de nuevo hacia ella y la observó fijamente, molesto— Sabes que fuiste el primero

— Eso no demuestra nada —espetó, enojado

— No, pero terminamos muy pronto luego de aquella vez ¿Cómo puedes pensar que estuve con alguien más tan rápido? Yo te amaba Junsu… aun te amo —confesó dolida— Pero si dudas de mí, haré una prueba de ADN pre natal

— No hace falta —se encogió de hombros— No vas a tenerlo ¿o sí?

— Claro que sí —respondió enseguida, mirándolo con incredulidad— Es nuestro bebé ¿no te provoca nada?

— No —respondió sincero— Yo no pedí esto, asumo mi parte de responsabilidad, fue estúpido no usar condón ni otro método, pero no seré padre, así que has como quieras, y si decides abortar, yo cubro todos los gastos, no te preocupes por eso

— Eres un canalla —dijo con un nudo en la garganta— No esperaba que me propusieras matrimonio ni nada así, pero decir todas esas cosas horribles, no eres quien yo creía, el hombre que creí amar —aunque trató de evitarlo comenzó a llorar, Junsu la miró con fastidio

— No hagas dramas, y es mejor que tomes una decisión pronto o después te será imposible abortar ¿de acuerdo? No te asustes, es cuestión de que tomes la decisión correcta, piénsalo, eres joven y bonita, no arruines tu vida

— ¡Ya cállate! —gritó enojada— Vete ya

— Está bien —respondió tranquilo— No soy un monstruo Hani, solo soy práctico, piensa también en su futuro —señaló su vientre— ¿Valdrá la pena el esfuerzo?

— Vete, vete ya —recalcó, agobiada por aquellas palabras, Junsu asintió y en silencio avanzó hacia la puerta, mirando hacia Hani

— Cuídate —dijo sinceramente, pero para Hani era tortuoso seguirlo escuchando, así que cubrió sus oídos con fuerza, sin darse cuenta cuando la puerta se cerró. Luego de unos segundos abrió los ojos y volvió a llorar

— ¿Qué pasó? —suspiró— Él no era así —pensó convencida, no solo sus crueles palabras, si no su forma de caminar, de expresarse, su mirada, todo en Junsu parecía haber cambiado y eso la tenía aterrada, no parecía estar viendo al mismo hombre

…

La noche cayó sobre la ciudad, Jaejoong y su novio subieron a la última atracción, Hyun Joong la dejó al último a propósito, la rueda de la fortuna. Como si se tratara de un niño pequeño, Jaejoong miró asombrado hacia fuera, cuando se alzaron hasta la cima, el juego se detuvo, las luces de la ciudad se reflejaban en los ojos de un sonriente Jaejoong

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó con voz dulce Hyun Joong, Jaejoong asintió, continuaba viendo, su novio sonrió con ternura al verlo

— Nunca había subido —confesó con nostalgia

— Se nota —dijo tranquilo, Jaejoong se giró hacia él

— Gracias —sonriendo dulcemente se acercó, sentado a sus lado y buscó sus labios, cerraron sus ojos y se besaron con suavidad— Soy el menor de entre todos mis hermanos, realmente nos llevamos mucha edad mis hermanas y yo, es por eso que nunca me trajeron a un lugar como este —confesó con tristeza, apoyando luego su cabeza en el hombro de Hyun Joong, cerró sus ojos

— Cada vez que hablas de tu vida, parece que cuentas una historia triste —dijo con compasión— Como si estuvieras solo en la vida, pero realmente eres afortunado ¿no crees?

Al oír aquello, Jaejoong se quedó callado, recordando las palabras que en una ocasión le dijo a Junsu, luego de haber atentado contra su vida, le habló sobre el sentirse solo, y de haber encontrado en Yoochun, una persona igual de solitaria, la capacidad de ya no sentirse abandonado, pero ahora podía apreciarlo de otra forma, él nunca estuvo solo, era su falta de autoestima la que lo volvía un miserable, pero Hyun Joong tenía razón, era afortunado de tener la familia que tenía, recordando la situación de Yoochun y la de Junsu con sus familiares, podía él considerarse afortunado

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Jaejoong, luego se separó un poco y buscó la mirada de Hyun Joong— ¿Por qué haces que me sienta así?

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó angustiado, temeroso de haberlo lastimado con sus palabras

— Que valgo algo, que no soy quien soy —respondió, confundido, sus pupilas temblaban, Hyun Joong le sonrió y acercando sus manos al rostro de Jaejoong le sujetó las mejillas, se miraron a los ojos

— Porque eres mejor de lo que crees, solo es cuestión que te des cuenta —respondió totalmente convencido, Jaejoong sonrió conmovido. Cerraron sus ojos mientras se acercaban y en medio de un abrazo se dieron un beso suave y lento, sin percatarse de que la rueda volvió a moverse.

Bajaron de la rueda tomados de la mano, pese a que había personas mirándolos feo, pero Hyun Joong estaba acostumbrado a no ocultarse de nadie, en cambio Jaejoong no, él solía intimar con muchos hombres, pero no solía mostrar sus preferencias en público, pero Hyun Joong le hacía sentir protegido y no le importó, compraron algodón de azúcar y lo comían mientras conversaban, hasta que fue momento de volver, subieron al auto y lo llevó al edificio donde vivía, se estacionaron a un par de cuadras, no bajaron del auto

— Quisiera conocer tu departamento —dijo Hyun Joong con interés— No sé porque nunca me invitas a pasar —se quejó aunque tranquilo

— No es conveniente

— ¿Por qué?

— Mi compañero —pausó un momento— No sabe que soy Gay y es medio homofóbico —mintió dubitativo

— ¿Medio? ¿O sea 50 y 50? —preguntó en broma, haciéndolo reír

— Perdón, de verdad no es buena idea —insistió, Hyun Joong suspiró

— Está bien —sonrió y le acarició el rostro— Pero yo si te presentaré a mis padres ¿eh? —informó convencido, Jaejoong se sonrojó por completo, tenían poco de haber comenzado a andar y ya quería presentarle a sus padres, además él nunca había llegado a eso con nadie

— ¿Te apoyan tanto? —preguntó curioso, Hyun Joong asintió— Mis padres ya lo aceptaron, pero fueron claros en no querer saber de mi vida amorosa, así que jamás les presentaría a nadie —dijo con tristeza

— Ellos te aman, solo dales tiempo

— ¿Lo crees? —Hyun Joong asintió, sonriendo

— Además solo es cuestión de presentar al novio adecuado, yo por ejemplo —dijo en broma, señalándose, Jaejoong rio divertido

— Entonces te presentaré con ellos, algún día

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó emocionado, Jaejoong asintió, alegre

— Estás poniendo mi mundo de cabeza y no te das cuenta —pensó Jaejoong mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Sonrió y se acercó para besarlo— Gracias por este día, la pasé muy bien

— Me emociona haber alegrado tu día

— ¿Te veo mañana? —preguntó con ilusión Jaejoong, mientras abría la puerta

— Mejor el fin de semana, necesito hacer algo

— Está bien —contestó desanimado, Hyun Joong buscó sus ojos

— ¿Sabes? Si ajusto mi horario quizás podamos ir a cenar, si alcanzo —dijo rápidamente, tratando de animarlo, Jaejoong sonrió

— No te angusties, nos vemos el sábado ¿sí?

— Está bien, yo te llamo

Jaejoong asintió y se dieron un último beso, entonces salió del auto y se despidió con la mano, Hyun Joong respondió y luego se alejó, mirando a Jaejoong a través del retrovisor mientras se alejaba, sonrió emocionado, continuaba sin creer que por fin el chico que le gustó desde hace tanto tiempo, a quien solo miraba de lejos, ahora fuera su pareja, aunque le intrigaba en muchos aspectos, pero cada vez estaba más y más interesado en él

Suspiró cuando el auto se alejó completamente, caminó hacia el edificio y abrió la puerta al llegar a su departamento, Junsu estaba sentado a la mesa, bebiendo café, aunque rara vez lo hacía, se saludaron con una sonrisa

— Sigues despierto —dijo Jaejoong luego de cerrar la puerta, acercándose a la mesa, el menor asintió

— No podía dormir… ¿Cómo te fue?

— Excelente —sonrió sinceramente, sentándose en el otro lugar, Junsu inclinó un poco la cabeza al observarlo, el mayor se sintió extraño— ¿Qué sucede?

— Te ves feliz —respondió sorprendido— Nunca te había visto así

— Bueno es que, convivir con mis sobrinos siempre es maravilloso —mintió, no porque no amara a sus sobrinos, sino porque no los había visto ese día

— Eso explica tu olor a dulce, ¿parque de diversiones? —Jaejoong asintió— Lo supuse —sonrió amplio y se puso de pie, dio el último trago a su café y se acercó a su amigo, se agachó y le dio un beso en la boca— Iré a dormir, descansa

— No me has dicho que te mantuvo despierto —dijo Jaejoong antes de que el menor se alejara hacia su habitación, se miraron

— Hani está embarazada —respondió indiferente, aunque se sentía extrañamente inquieto, como si una parte de él, la que aún quedaba del antiguo Junsu, le dijera que había hecho mal al reaccionar como lo hizo frente a la chica

— ¡¿Qué?! —preguntó sorprendido Jaejoong— ¿Y qué vas hacer?

— Nada —contestó tajantemente, el mayor se sorprendió aún más

— ¿Nada? ¿Vas a abandonarla? —cuestionó, incrédulo

— Le sugerí abortar —dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Jaejoong rio involuntariamente, luego frunció el entrecejo, confundido

— No lo puedo creer —confesó— No juzgo tus ideas pero ¿no crees que eso es excesivo? ¿Cómo reaccionó ella?

— Me abofeteó, lloró, me corrió de su casa, así que supongo piensa tenerlo —respondió al recordar todo lo que sucedió

— ¿Entonces de plano te desentenderás de todo? —preguntó curioso, Junsu asintió, como si nada— ¿Podrás vivir toda tu vida así?

— ¿Así? ¿Cómo?

— Sabiendo que tienes un hijo por ahí, no sé, algo así —explicó a medias

— Supongo que lo olvidaré, no sé

— ¿Y si lo encuentras algún día?

— Ves muchas telenovelas —respondió, riéndose

— Bueno, ya no indagaré más, haz como quieras, es tu vida cariño —sonrió a medias y se levantó de la silla— Iré a descansar, que duermas bien

— Igualmente —contestó con una sonrisa y ambos se fueron cada quien a su habitación, Junsu aun pensando en si debía hacer algo más, la mayor parte de él le decía que siguiera así, sin querer involucrarse

En cambio Jaejoong fue a dormir sintiéndose confuso, hasta hace unos momentos, no se había percatado del gran cambio en Junsu, había notado pequeñas cosas, pero existía una gran diferencia entre el Junsu que casi quería matarlo cada vez que hacía una broma de Hani, y el Junsu actual, que hablaba de la chica y de su propio hijo como si fueran objetos desechables, ahora comenzaba a sentirse culpable de haber sido parte de ese gran cambio en su amigo, tal vez su relación con Hyun Joong le estaba ayudando a darse cuenta de cosas que antes le eran indiferentes.

…

Al día siguiente, Yoochun recibió las cenizas de su madre, pese a los reclamos de su hermano al teléfono, no le hizo ninguna clase de rito, aunque eran cristianos. Yoochun rentó un nicho en la iglesia donde solía ir su madre, luego se desentendió de todo, no permitió que su hermano regresara y cuando su padre trató de comunicarse con él no le recibió llamada alguna, estaba harto de todo, de todos ellos.

En su pequeño departamento, Junsu leía un libro cuando Jaejoong entró en su habitación, sin llamar a la puerta, lo cual era normal. Se subió a la cama con su amigo

— ¿No ha llamado?

— No, ni creo que lo haga

— Quiero ir a apoyarlo —dijo sinceramente el mayor

— No creo que le interese —respondió Junsu encogiéndose de hombros— Te digo que parecía como si le hubieras dicho una noticia sin importancia. Pobre Yoochun, siento lástima

— Más te vale no decir eso frente a él, detesta que le tengan lástima

— Lo sé —contestó convencido— ¿Y qué hacemos hoy?

— No sé qué harás tú, pero yo saldré

— ¿A dónde? —preguntó curioso— Últimamente andas muy atento con tu familia

— Yo no soy como ustedes cariño —sonrió y se acercó a él, besándolo, después se apartó y caminó a la puerta— Nos vemos en la noche, no me esperes despierto —guiñó su ojo y se fue

— Anda muy raro —pensó confundido, luego se encogió de hombros

…

Los días continuaron pasando, y a medida que el tiempo avanzaba, la situación de los tres iba cambiando, sobre todo para Jaejoong, el estar con Hyun Joong cada vez lo alejaba más del otro par, con pretextos lograba escabullirse, aunque aún de vez en cuando sostenía relaciones sexuales con ellos, aunque cada vez con más culpa, engañaba a su novio de aquella manera tan ruin

La mañana de un domingo, Jaejoong despertó temprano, salió por el periódico del día y cuando volvió, Junsu acababa de despertar y preparaba café

— Madrugaste —bromeó Junsu, su amigo solía despertarse muy tarde

— Un poco —sonrió alegre y se sentó en el comedor

— ¿Café?

— Por favor —respondió amable y abrió el periódico. Junsu lo miró extraño pero sin hablar le sirvió café y se sentó del otro lado

— ¿Salió un artículo de tu interés o algo así? No sueles comprar periódico —dijo confundido el menor, Jaejoong bajó el periódico y lo dejó extendido sobre la mesa, Junsu vio que estaba leyendo los anuncios clasificados— No me digas —lo miró a la cara, sorprendido— ¿Buscas empleo?

— Así es —respondió contento— El otro día conversaba con uno de mis cuñados —mintió respecto a la persona para referirse a su novio— Me dijo que era muy extraño que no trabajara, me sentí un poco incómodo, así que mejor buscaré algo

— Increíble —dijo con sorpresa— ¿Hay algo como para mí?

— Ven —señaló el asiento junto a él, Junsu que estaba enfrente se levantó, se sentó junto a él y acercó aún más la silla, ambos miraban el papel y señalaban algunos anuncios— Este parece interesante —señaló un empleo en Call Center

— ¿Bromeas? Alguien tan guapo como tú no puede estar encerrado en un lugar así —dijo Junsu divertido

— Tienes razón, soy demasiado bello para eso —contestó en broma y se rieron

— Lo eres —susurró cerca de su oído y luego comenzó a lamerle la oreja, a chuparle el lóbulo, bajando al hombro y mordisqueando, Jaejoong se movió ligeramente hacia el otro lado y se apartó poco a poco hasta ponerse de pie

— Prepararé algo de desayunar —sonrió con tristeza y se alejó a la cocina. Junsu lo observó fijamente, era la primera vez que Jaejoong lo rechazaba de aquella forma, porque su relación cambió mucho respecto al inicio de sus tríos, solían hacer cosas entre ellos, sin Yoochun, pero ahora Jaejoong lo evadía, se sintió un poco incómodo, pero no comentó nada, solo observó al mayor, atentamente

Terminaron de desayunar, Junsu recogió los trastos sucios y los llevó a la cocina para lavarlos. Llamaron a la puerta, Jaejoong que terminaba de limpiar la mesa fue a abrir, no se llevó ninguna sorpresa al ver a Yoochun, este sonrió burlonamente

— Estás despierto —dijo asombrado, Jaejoong lo dejó pasar y cerró la puerta— ¿Nos harás el honor de acompañarnos? Bebé —el mayor lo miró a los ojos y sonrió

— Tal vez —contestó por inercia, observando aquellos ojos que lo miraban con tal desconfianza e intriga, pero Jaejoong no podía resistirse a él, aunque odiara ese sentimiento, seguía amando a Yoochun, aun cuando rechazara a Junsu, a él jamás iba a poder dejarlo, estaba condenado

Junsu los interrumpió, acababa de terminar los trastos y se acercó a ellos, saludó a Yoochun besándolo en la boca, se abrazó a él, mirando hacia Jaejoong

— Nos tienes un poco abandonados —se quejó Junsu, el mayor sonrió nervioso y negó con la cabeza— Entonces —se mordió el labio inferior y se acercó a Jaejoong, se abrazó a su cuello y lo besó, el mayor correspondió poco a poco

— Es algo temprano ¿no? —dijo mientras lo apartaba un poco, Junsu y Yoochun se rieron divertidos, Jaejoong tragó saliva

— Hemos follado apenas despertamos y dices que es temprano ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó confundido el menor— ¿Acaso ya no quieres esto? —preguntó indignado

Jaejoong se quedó callado, mirándolo, luego volteó hacia Yoochun, él lo observaba de mala gana, el mayor tragó saliva

— No es eso —sonrió nervioso— Solo tal vez, deberíamos moderarnos

— Bebé ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? —preguntó Yoochun en tono irónico, acercándose a él, Jaejoong tembló, lo deseaba, pero ya no quería caer tan fácil. El menor llegó hasta él y le agarró con fuerza el cabello, haciéndole la cabeza hacia atrás

— Suéltame —pidió inquieto, miró hacia Junsu, esta vez no lo defendió como solía hacerlo, aunque lo miró con tristeza— Basta Yoochun

— No olvides tu lugar —dijo con voz seria, acercándose a su oreja— Eres una puta ofrecida ¿ya lo olvidaste? —preguntó burlonamente, Jaejoong negó— Lo recuerdas ¿cierto? —el mayor asintió, en silencio, luego lo soltó, empujándolo, Junsu se acercó a él rápido y le acomodó el cabello, también sin hablar

— No seas tan duro —dijo mirando a Yoochun— Tal vez Jaejoong solo se quedó con sueño ¿cierto? —miró al mencionado, Jaejoong no respondió— Pero seguro quiere jugar con nosotros —sonrió con ternura y buscó sus labios, Jaejoong lo dudó solo por fracciones de segundos y comenzó a besarlo también

Mientras se besaban y Yoochun los observaba, Jaejoong pensó en lo extraño que se sentía, como si los papeles se hubieran invertido al inicio, cuando entre él y Yoochun convencían a Junsu para unírseles, pero ahora el menor estaba ahí, seduciéndolo para deleite del retorcido de Yoochun. El mayor pensó que tal vez ese era su castigo, la forma en que la vida le hacía pagar las que él había hecho. Abrió los ojos y observó a Yoochun mirándoles

Junsu se separó solo para despojarlo de su camisa, la que tiró al suelo, se acercó a su pecho y comenzó a repartir besos, fue hacia su pezón derecho y lo lamió, Jaejoong miró hacia él, observando a su lengua jugar con su tetilla, se relamió los labios, Junsu subió su mano y sujetó con sus dedos el otro, masajeándolo, el mayor jadeó. Mientras el menor le trabajaba la zona, comenzó a sentir que se excitaba

— ¿Por qué? No quiero… ya no quiero —pensó afligido, intentó apartar a Junsu, pero Yoochun se percató de ello y decidió actuar, se acercó a Jaejoong, lo agarró del rostro y lo giró hacia él, besándolo en la boca, el mayor correspondió, los labios de Yoochun eran irresistibles, húmedos, gruesos, expertos

Sintiendo la boca de Yoochun en la suya y la boca de Junsu estimulándole los pezones, Jaejoong pensó en Hyun Joong, en sus sonrisas, en su esfuerzo por hacerlo sentir especial, en su trato, en sus caricias, en sus besos, pero ellos dos no habían tenido aún sexo y Jaejoong lo necesitaba, el deseo ardiente era parte de su vida, por eso se dejó llevar, olvidándose de quien en los últimos días, se había dedicado a mostrarle una mejor versión de sí mismo

Jaejoong soltó los labios de Yoochun y con sus manos sujetó el rostro de Junsu, lo atrajo y se dieron un beso profundo, explorándose las bocas con pasión, Yoochun cambió de posición, colocándose atrás de Jaejoong, le besó el cuello, sujetándole la cintura, el mayor hizo la mano izquierda hacia atrás y le acarició la cabeza. Junsu bajó con besos por la barbilla del mayor, su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen, hasta hincarse, desabrochó los pantalones y los dejó caer a sus pies, bajó la ropa interior hasta abajo también y le agarró el pene casi erecto en su totalidad

Junsu lo comenzó a lamer, dando algunos besos y acariciándolo, hasta que lo endureció por completo, luego lo introdujo a su boca y comenzó a succionar, Jaejoong gimió, con la mano derecha sujetó la cabeza de Junsu por detrás y lo guio, sintiendo su punta tocar la garganta del menor, ahora experto en el arte del sexo oral. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo a los dos, acariciando la cabeza de los dos

— Hyun Joong, si vieras esto ¿aun creerías todo lo que crees de mí? —pensó abatido, a punto de llorar, pero perdido de placer

También Jaejoong recordó la advertencia de Yoochun, si lo veía con alguien más, lo mataba, tal vez no era más que una amenaza cegada por los celos, pero por primera vez temió que Hyun Joong estuviera en peligro por su culpa, tal vez era mejor si dejaba de hacerse ilusiones y volver completamente a lo que era antes, solo una de las putas de Yoochun, alguien sin valor, un objeto de mero placer sexual

Se corrió en la boca de Junsu, sintiendo un placentero orgasmo, Yoochun lo sostuvo cuando sintió que temblaba, el menor lo tragó todo y sonrió, quitó la ropa que yacía a los pies de Jaejoong y se puso de pie, Jaejoong le sonrió, limpió con su pulgar semen que estaba en la comisura de los labios de Junsu y luego lo comió

— Vamos —sonriendo ampliamente, Junsu lo agarró de una mano y lo llevó a su habitación, Yoochun fue tras ellos, cuando entró, Jaejoong y el menor se besaban, sonrió perversamente, la etapa de rebeldía del mayor parecía haber desaparecido

Se acercó a los dos, esta vez detrás de Junsu, agarró la parte de abajo de su camisa y la subió, mientras Jaejoong le desabrochaba los pantalones. Entre los dos lo desnudaron por completo, repartiéndole besos en diversas partes, Junsu se inclinaba hacia atrás para besar a Yoochun y luego buscaba los labios de Jaejoong, el mayor también se besaba con Yoochun, mientras Junsu en medio los acariciaba

Quien faltaba también se quitó la ropa y ahora los tres estaban desnudos, tocándose, Junsu continuaba en medio, Yoochun y Jaejoong le acariciaban el pecho al mismo tiempo, uno le besaba un lado del cuello y su correspondiente hombro, el otro del lado contrario

— Sí —suspiró Junsu, excitado— Así —completamente perdido, sintiendo el pene de Jaejoong rozar el suyo, el de Yoochun acariciándole el trasero, las bocas expertas, las manos explorándole, estaba en la gloria, sonrió emocionado

Yoochun se alejó un paso de Junsu y le agarró la cadera con una mano, la otra la usó para acariciarle la espalda, Jaejoong también dejó de besarle, comprendió la intención de su amigo y se apartó también un par de pasos. Con la mano que acariciaba la espalda, le tocó un hombro y lo comenzó a agachar hasta inclinarlo noventa grados, Junsu separó un poco las piernas, el mayor de los dos se agarró el pene y lo dirigió a su entrada, acarició con él un poco y luego se introdujo

Jaejoong miró hacia Yoochun y se acercó a Junsu, le agarró la barbilla y agarrándose el miembro se lo introdujo a la boca, el menor se agarró de la cadera para no perder el ritmo mientras el mayor le sujetó la cabeza y lo guio en las succiones. Yoochun con las manos en la cadera de Junsu lo comenzó a embestir más fuerte, mientras miraba a Jaejoong, sus gestos de placer, sus sonrisas, aunque había algo en sus ojos cuando el mayor miraba a Junsu, aquel acto entre los tres, no era como si lo disfrutara como siempre solía hacerlo

Yoochun salió de Junsu y lo hizo erguirse, sacando Jaejoong también su pene de la boca del menor, quien se dio media vuelta a petición de Yoochun, avanzaron hacia la cama, Jaejoong se acostó en ella a la orilla, abrió las piernas y Junsu se agachó hacia él, agarró su miembro y continuó con el sexo oral, Yoochun se arrimó también y volvió a penetrarlo, el menor aprovechó para introducir tres dedos en Jaejoong

Los gemidos de Junsu y Jaejoong retumbaron en la habitación, los jadeos de Yoochun, el chocar de sus pieles sudorosas, el acto de siempre, los tres entregándose al puro y llano placer carnal, mundano. Junsu sacó el miembro de su boca y lo estimuló con sus labios, sus dedos aún adentro, usando también la lengua, recorriendo todo, chupeteando los testículos

— Quiero… —dijo Jaejoong agitado— Quiero follarte Junsu —buscó su mirada, no aguantaba más, el mencionado sonrió, pasó la lengua por el glande un par de veces y luego acarició lento con la mano, para torturarle

— También quiero follarte —confesó Yoochun, acariciándole la espalda

— Primero los mayores —respondió Junsu, movió su mano hacia atrás y empujó a Yoochun de la base del miembro, él se salió

— Esto será mejor —contradijo, estiró su mano y acarició el pecho de Junsu, lo empujó sutil hacia la cama y él se subió, Yoochun lo agarró de la cintura y lo guio hacia el mayor, el menor estaba de espalda, se subió a la cadera de Jaejoong

Yoochun agarró el pene del mayor y le introdujo la punta a Junsu, separándole las piernas, separó un poco más la izquierda y la sostuvo elevada con su brazo, Jaejoong le agarró la otra, pero solo la separó, en el mismo nivel. Junsu sonrió nervioso, intuyendo lo que Yoochun pretendía, confirmándolo cuando este se escupió varias veces en la mano para lubricarse el pene, luego escupió sobre la entrada del menor. Sostuvo su entrepierna y la dirigió hacia el ano de Junsu, ligeramente penetrado por Jaejoong, así Yoochun comenzó a introducirse, al tiempo que metía más el miembro del mayor

El menor jadeó al sentir ambos penes dentro, apretó sus labios y asintió, aunque sentía un poco de dolor, pero aquel morboso acto lo hizo desear más, Yoochun lo vio en su mirada y sonrió con satisfacción, aferrándose a la pierna de Junsu se dio apoyo y comenzó a embestirlo, Jaejoong estiró su mano y agarró el pene del menor, despertándolo de nuevo, pero él no se movió, sabía que debía dejarle la labor a Yoochun y así había menos riesgo de que alguno se saliera por accidente

— Más duro —suplicó Junsu, mordiéndose los labios debido al placer, relamiéndose, observando como ambos penes estaban dentro de él, gimió desesperado, sentía dolor y placer a partidas iguales— Más… más —miró suplicante a Yoochun, aferrándose con una mano a las sábanas, temiendo no poder sostenerse y arruinar aquello tan maravilloso que estaba experimentando

Jaejoong aceleró la masturbación, volviendo loco a Junsu, lo observó, perdido de placer, haciendo muecas que hace tiempo no veía, nunca pensó que su amigo llegara a disfrutar tanto de todo aquello ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes? Todo eso que hacían los tres, no era más que superficial, el mayor estaba excitado, pero no se sentía feliz, no como cuando estaba con Hyun Joong y las horas parecían segundos ¿acaso estaba enamorándose de él?

El menor exclamo un placentero gemido y se corrió en la mano de Jaejoong, enseguida él y Yoochun sintieron a Junsu aprisionarles la entrepierna con su ano, debido a las contracciones del orgasmo, se sintió tan bien que el mayor también se corrió, pero en todo momento Yoochun no dejó de moverse, dentro de Junsu su pene comenzó a palpitar y lo sacó enseguida, no fue necesario esforzarse mucho con la mano, se corrió sobre el abdomen de Junsu, él sonriendo al recibir el semen sobre él, cuando Yoochun acabó, Junsu agarró con sus dedos y comió

— ¿Quieres? —ofreció con su mano, Yoochun sonrió, se agachó hacia él y comenzó a lamerle el abdomen, luego le chupeteó el sensible miembro, sobre la punta, bajando lamió la unión de los dos, Jaejoong continuaba adentro

Yoochun siguió, bajó hasta los testículos de Jaejoong y chupeteó cada uno, subió por el miembro, lo lamió hasta donde pudo porque lo demás estaba dentro del menor, siguió por el perineo de Junsu, lamió y chupó sus testículos y de nuevo el miembro, lo lamió por completo, sacó el de Jaejoong y también lo chupó. Se alejó y miró su obra, Junsu sobre Jaejoong, los dos jadeantes y con la respiración agitada, miró a Junsu, este lo miraba embelesado, tan estúpidamente enamorado como siempre, en cambio en Jaejoong no vio lo mismo, aquella mirada llena de súplica por llamar su atención, aquellos ojos que le gritaban que lo convirtiera en su perra

— ¿No fue mejor? —preguntó a Junsu y él asintió, bajándose de Jaejoong, se acostó a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del mayor

— Fue increíble —contestó mirando hacia Yoochun— La próxima vez quiero saber lo que se siente, follemos a Jaejoong

— No hables por mí —se quejó el mayor, llevando una mano a la cabeza de Junsu, le comenzó a acariciar el cabello, pero mirando hacia Yoochun— Pero tal vez otro día —admitió, de su parte no habría novedad, más de alguna vez Jaejoong fue penetrado por dos hombres al mismo tiempo, no era una experiencia nueva para él

…

Al próximo fin de semana, sábado por la noche, Jaejoong salió con Hyun Joong, fueron al cine y luego a cenar, aquella misma noche, Junsu fue a casa de Yoochun, pero el mayor se escabulló argumentando que era cumpleaños de una de sus hermanas y festejarían, sus amigos no dudaron porque la fecha era real, pero la hermana de Jaejoong no estaba en la ciudad, así que tal festejo no existía

Tras la agradable velada se dirigieron a un Bar, hasta la una de la mañana, entonces subieron al auto de Hyun Joong y se dirigieron hacia el departamento de Jaejoong, aunque a medio camino él le pidió que cambiaran de rumbo

— No quiero ir a casa —dijo Jaejoong con voz suave— ¿Podemos ir a la tuya? Aunque sea un poco —pidió, su novio sonrió

— Claro —sin problema cambió la dirección y fueron hacia su casa

Yoochun y Hyun Joong prácticamente eran vecinos, pero Jaejoong no temió en que fueran a ese barrio, sabía que sus dos amigos estarían divirtiéndose entre ellos y que no corría peligro de ser descubierto, mientras su novio ignoraba completamente la situación, aunque aquello comenzaba a incomodarle, ya no deseaba mentirle

— ¿Quieres algo de beber? —preguntó Hyun Joong mientras avanzaba a su pequeño mini Bar, se preparó algo de Whiskey con agua mineral

— Lo mismo que tú —respondió Jaejoong, sentándose en uno de los sillones de la sala, mirando hacia su novio, preparando este las bebidas

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el dueño de la casa, al girarse y ver que Jaejoong lo miraba fijamente, llegó hasta él y entregó el vaso, después se sentó a su lado

— No es nada, solo te miraba, lo guapo que eres —respondió con una extraña sonrisa que su novio no había visto, como melancólica, se puso serio y dejó su vaso, pasando su brazo por detrás de la espalda de Jaejoong, lo miró a los ojos

— Te ves algo triste —miró sus ojos y le acarició el rostro— ¿Seguro que está todo bien?

— A tu lado siento que lo está —respondió en tono cursi, como jamás le había hablado a alguien. Besó los labios de Hyun Joong y dejó también su vaso, sin beber nada, después se acostó en su regazo

— Si algo anda mal, por favor tenme confianza, estaré para ti —dijo acariciando sus cabellos, Jaejoong sonrió, cerró los ojos y estuvieron en silencio por unos instantes

Jaejoong se levantó de sus piernas, lo miró a los ojos y sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos, se besaron lentamente, las manos de Hyun Joong le abrazaron la cintura, lo atrajo a él lentamente, profundizaron el beso, hasta que sus respiraciones se agitaron leve, dejaron de besarse y se miraron a los ojos

— Quiero estar contigo —susurró cerca de su rostro— Tal vez crees que es pronto pero… —sin dejarlo terminar, Hyun Joong lo besó suave y luego le sonrió con un poco de timidez, Jaejoong sonrió amplio y le agarró la mano, se levantó del sillón y su novio tras él

Caminaron hacia la habitación sin emitir palabras, Hyun Joong sintió que la mano de Jaejoong temblaba, y aunque no dijo nada, no entendía cómo es que alguien con su experiencia parecía tan nervioso a su lado, él que apenas tenía la práctica necesaria, tal vez él era quien debía sentirse nervioso por no "dar la talla" ante alguien como su novio

Hyun Joong vivía solo, pero cerró la puerta de la habitación, Jaejoong se lanzó a sus brazos suavemente y volvieron a besarse, abrazados, mientras avanzaban hacia la cama, se quitaron la camisa uno al otro, dirigiéndose sonrisas sin hablar, miradas acompañadas de sus respiraciones, pausadas pero excitadas, Hyun Joong se quitó los pantalones mientras Jaejoong se subía a la cama, tan solo en ropa interior, el otro tras él, sobre su cuerpo acostado

Compartieron varios besos, se detuvieron para mirarse a los ojos, Hyun Joong sonrió, apartó unos cabellos de la frente de Jaejoong y la besó, luego su nariz, tocó sus labios suavemente con los suyos y bajó por la barbilla, repartió besos lentos y húmedos en su cuello, Jaejoong gimió despacio, nunca había sentido caricias así. Miró hacia abajo, Hyun Joong le dio suaves besos en el pecho, masajeando con lentitud sus pezones

Suspiró, sintiendo aquellos roces, las manos de Hyun Joong sujetándole la cintura mientras hundía sus labios en el abdomen, besándolo con suavidad y decisión, Jaejoong se arqueó, excitado, exhaló un quejido y sonrió, su novio le bajaba poco a poco la ropa interior, miró hacia abajo, Hyun Joong le sujetó el miembro con la mano derecha y besó el tronco amorosamente, Jaejoong se mordió el labio y sus ojos se humedecieron, nunca lo habían tocado así, con aquella delicadeza, Hyun Joong se tomó su tiempo, lento

Masajeó de arriba hacia abajo con sutileza, lentamente, hasta ponerlo erecto, besó del tronco hacia los testículos con dedicación mientras su mano continuaba acariciando. Se detuvo unos instantes y miró hacia arriba, sonrojado, Jaejoong le sonrió y se agarró con fuerza de la sábana junto a la almohada cuando lo sintió dentro de la boca de su novio, compartieron la mirada cómplice de quien se entrega por más que solo sexo. Succiones lentas, profundas y poco rudas, jamás Jaejoong se sintió tan excitado, el otro no lo hizo terminar, se detuvo, quitó su propia ropa interior y subió

— Hyun Joong —suspiró Jaejoong tras recibir un beso, subió su mano y le acarició el rostro, se miraron a los ojos fijamente, mientras su novio se acomodaba entre sus piernas, se introdujo poco a poco hasta el fondo, Jaejoong apretó los labios y asintió

Comenzaron las estocadas, suaves, rítmicas, las miradas aun fijas el uno en el otro, Jaejoong acostó su mano izquierda sobre el colchón y Hyun Joong colocó la suya encima, entrelazaron los dedos y se apretaron las manos. Las estocadas se aceleraron un poco, los gemidos compartidos inundaron la habitación, apretaron sus manos cada vez más, hasta que Hyun Joong comenzó a correrse

Se besaron con pasión y tras el orgasmo permaneció dentro, soltó la mano de Jaejoong y la bajó, sostuvo su pene y lo masturbó mientras aún se miraban los ojos, él también se corrió y por la presión alrededor de su miembro, eyaculó un poco más. Sus respiraciones agitadas, el sudor compartido y las extrañas lágrimas de Jaejoong que preocuparon a Hyun Joong, se salió lentamente y le besó la frente, luego la nariz y finalmente los labios

— Te amo —confesó Hyun Joong, por primera vez lo decía, aunque él se enamoró casi desde el inicio, ahora estaba locamente enamorado de Jaejoong. Él lo miró a los ojos, con tristeza, el otro comprendió que no era correspondido, pero solo sonrió

— Te quiero, no lo dudes —contestó Jaejoong sinceramente, y de momento, para Hyun Joong fue suficiente, estaba seguro que con el tiempo, aprendería a amarlo también

…

Sin pudor alguno, sobre el sillón principal de la sala, Yoochun penetraba a Junsu con fuerza, sujetándole las piernas, abriéndoselas lo más posible, mientras lo miraba de pie, el menor acostado en el sillón, gimiendo con locura, dedicándole sonrisas provocadoras, rogándole por más, hasta que se corrió dentro. Junsu se dejó masturbar por la mano experta del mayor y tras eyacular, comió de su propia semilla, lamiéndola en la mano del otro, Yoochun lo observó con indiferencia

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó molesto Junsu, levantándose del sillón, completamente desnudo igual que el otro, Yoochun entró a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso con agua

— Creo que comienzas a aburrirme —respondió sin más, con frialdad, Junsu bufó

— Idiota —le dio la espalda y avanzó hacia su ropa, Yoochun lo siguió con la mirada— ¿Te crees indispensable? ¿Crees que rogaré como Jaejoong? —sonrió burlonamente, volteándose para mostrarle a Yoochun su arrogancia— Mañana me buscó otro con quien follar, no te preocupes

Llegó hasta su ropa y se agachó por la interior, al levantarse sintió atrás la respiración de Yoochun cerca de su cuello, antes incluso de hablar, sintió que le agarraba de los cabellos y lo volteaba hacia atrás, sus ojos se encontraron cuando la cabeza de Junsu se acostó sobre el hombro de Yoochun

— Me dejas y te mato —amenazó enojado, Junsu lo miró en silencio por dos segundos y luego se rio con fuerza, desconcertándolo

— Si te has enamorado de mí, solo dilo —respondió divertido, Yoochun lo observó confundido por unos instantes, luego lo soltó y empujó con desprecio, Junsu se acomodó el cabello y se giró hacia él, mirándolo duramente— Nos tratas como si fuéramos desechables, pero dime ¿Qué eres tú sin Jaejoong y sin mí? —preguntó con voz fuerte, Yoochun lo miró analíticamente

Junsu sonrió triunfante, había dado en el clavo y se sintió grande, Yoochun bufó con burla y desprecio, aparentando que su gran ego no había sido lastimado, pero Junsu tenía razón, había llegado a ese punto en el que no imaginaba su vida sin esos dos a sus pies, y ahora que Jaejoong empezaba a ser distante, comenzaba a preguntarse ¿Qué sería sin ellos? Pero su mirada hacia Junsu demostró todo lo contrario

— Lárgate entonces, vete de mi casa y no vuelvas más, zorra barata, creí que eras diferente a Jaejoong, que tenías dignidad, no eres más que el mismo Junsu patético que he conocido toda mi vida —dijo Yoochun ofensivamente

— ¡Cállate! ¿me llamas patético? —explotó Junsu, acercándose de nuevo a Yoochun, lo encaró, mirándolo firmemente a los ojos— No eres ni siquiera capaz de llorar la muerte de tu madre, tienes todo el dinero que se te antoje, esta enorme casa ¿y de qué te sirve? Cuando tu propio hermano ni siquiera te respeta, no te busca, tu padre se fue y comienzo a creer que ha sido el más sensato de todos —su mirada cada vez más encendida preocupó a Yoochun

Junsu sonrió con hastío

— Tienes a dos hombres que te aman y con los que puedes cumplir cualquier fantasía sexual que te apetezca ¿eso te hace feliz? ¿eso te convierte en un hombre pleno? Entonces el patético eres tú —terminó su discurso, Yoochun bajó la mirada unos instantes, no sabía que contestar— ¿No vas a golpearme? ¿A jalar mi cabello como si fuera tu bestia domable? Porque es la única forma en la que te sientes superior, vejando y humillando a quien crees inferior. De verdad, eres tan patético —esbozó una sonrisa tan arrogante y cínica que a Yoochun le pareció tener ante él a otra persona

— Vete —ordenó con voz tranquila, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, Junsu enarcó una ceja, desafiándolo— He dicho vete —repitió, tranquilamente, sujetó el brazo del menor y lo encaminó hacia la puerta de entrada, a pesar de que ambos estaban desnudos

— Voy a vestirme —reprochó, preocupado, pero Yoochun continuaba empujándolo— Suéltame, iré a vestirme —repitió pero fue ignorado— ¡Suéltame! —enfurecido lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas hasta que lo soltó

El menor temblaba de coraje, observando fijamente a Yoochun, quien por primera vez sintió miedo de aquella mirada, tan profunda como encendida, Junsu estaba cambiando y no solo en el terreno sexual, se estaba convirtiendo en algo que lo preocupó, quizás estaba volviéndose loco. Junsu se acercó a él con decisión, sin poder anticipar sus movimientos, Yoochun se adelantó a las acciones del menor y lo abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas, Junsu lo miró enseguida

— Vístete y vete —ordenó Yoochun, pero el menor sonrió socarronamente, acercándose de nuevo hacia él, el mayor esta vez le dio un puñetazo, tirándolo al suelo, el cual se manchó con algunas gotas de sangre

— ¿Por qué? —gimoteó Junsu, agarrándose el rostro, giró su cabeza hacia Yoochun, esta vez sus ojos parecían los de siempre, estaban cristalinos y aquella mirada encendida había desaparecido, Yoochun lo miró atentamente, confundido

— Deja de actuar como un lunático, vete de mi casa

— Solo dije algunas verdades ¿no tienes cojones para aceptarlas? —preguntó enojado y con un poco de burla, Yoochun refunfuñó, confundido y asqueado

— Haz lo que quieras, chiflado —enojado le dio la espalda y avanzó hacia las escaleras, comenzando a subirlas

— ¡Te amo! —gritó Junsu desde el suelo, Yoochun no se detuvo, pero al oírlo sintió un extraño malestar. Subió hasta su habitación y se encerró desde adentro, su corazón latió de prisa, algo estaba sucediendo con Junsu y no le gustaba en absoluto

…

Jaejoong abrió los ojos, se quedó dormido poco después de haber tenido relaciones con su novio, Hyun Joong estaba a su lado, justo como cuando se durmió, lo miraba atento, con la cabeza sobre la palma de la mano, el codo sobre el colchón, Jaejoong sonrió, estaba acostado boca arriba y su novio de costado

— Dormido o despierto, eres perfecto —dijo el dueño de la casa, Jaejoong sonrió de nuevo, sintiendo como le apartaban algunos mechones de cabello de la frente

— Lo sé —contestó en tono de broma— ¿Cuánto dormí?

— Unos cuarenta y cinco minutos

— ¿Y has estado así todo el tiempo? —preguntó asombrado, su novio negó— Tuve un sueño extraño —pausó un poco, Hyun Joong lo miraba atento— Pero no te lo diré, quiero que se cumpla

— Así será —sonrió también, luego le acarició el rostro— Yo en estos momentos me pregunto si esto no es un sueño —Jaejoong negó rápido y subió su mano hasta tocar a Hyun Joong del cuello, él se agachó y se besaron

…

Una semana después, Jaejoong volvió de una entrevista de trabajo, pero debido a su casi nula experiencia fue rechazado, así que se sintió mal, su novio no le había hecho otro comentario al respecto, pero él quería conseguir trabajo como diera lugar, en cambio Junsu desistió al primer rechazo, a diferencia de él

Entró en su habitación y se tiró sobre la cama, pensó en lo que había estado haciendo los últimos meses de su vida, antes de Hyun Joong, se sentía poca cosa y la idea comenzaba a molestarlo, entonces recordó todos aquellos regalos de su "novio", abrió el cajón de su buró y extrajo el último reloj que le regaló Yoochun, sonrió con amargura

— Debería devolverle todo —pensó confundido, luego se abrazó a ese reloj, amaba a Yoochun, por estúpido e irracional que pareciera, pero aquel enfermo y extraño amor le impedía entregarse por completo a Hyun Joong

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró Junsu, acababa de despertar aunque era mediodía, se acercó a la cama como si fuera suya y se sentó cerca de Jaejoong, el mayor le sonrió sin ganas

— ¿Qué tienes? —preguntó Junsu preocupado, acariciándole el rostro a Jaejoong, él negó, pero sus ojos lucían tan tristes que al menor no engañó— Últimamente, pareces tan ajeno a nosotros, ¿ya no te gusto?

— Claro que me gustas —sonrió por compromiso— Junsu… ¿Eres feliz? —preguntó apremiante, Junsu lo meditó un poco— Perdóname —dijo antes de recibir respuesta— Te arrastré a esto, lo que Yoochun y yo te hemos hecho…

— Ha sido lo más increíble que me ha pasado —lo interrumpió, sonriendo altivo, pero el mayor no reconoció en aquella respuesta o en aquella mirada al Junsu de antes— No te culpo, te agradezco

— Hay tanto que no sabes —pensó Jaejoong, agachando la mirada— No sé qué hacer de mi vida y estoy muy asustado —dijo por inercia, como si sus pensamientos hubieran escapado rebeldemente

— ¿De qué rayos hablas Jaejoong? Tu vida es esto, somos los tres ¿No es así? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, el mayor negó sin hablar y Junsu frunció el entrecejo, sintiéndose rechazado

— Lo siento —confundido se puso de pie e intentó salir de la habitación, pero Junsu lo agarró con fuerza de la cintura, por detrás, Jaejoong se detuvo

— Pídeme que te la chupe —dijo seriamente, Jaejoong tragó saliva— ¿Ya se te olvidó cuando me suplicabas así? Es porque yo no había encontrado el camino, ahora tú quieres escapar de él ¿Es esto un juego? Mañana Yoochun huirá de nosotros y ¿Qué quedará? —preguntó con un nudo en la garganta— Hazte responsable de la vida que elegimos, los tres ¿Por qué quieres dejarme ahora? ¿No acabas de pedir perdón hace unos momentos? Sé sincero por una maldita vez en tu vida

— Junsu…

— Si quieres suicidarte hazlo, no juegues a que lo haces para que alguien corra en tu auxilio; si quieres hacerme a un lado porque crees que te robo a Yoochun hazlo, pero no pretendas hacerte el bueno e incluirme en su nidito sexual; si te sientes culpable por arrastrarme a esto entonces fóllame como lo has estado haciendo, pero no pidas perdón solo para expiar tus culpas y quitarte un peso de encima, que no te estoy pidiendo tu lástima falsa —dijo apretando cada vez más los brazos en la cintura de Jaejoong, el mayor comenzó a llorar

— Basta, por favor —sin dejar de llorar cerró los ojos y se cubrió los oídos

— Ya, no llores —besó su espalda y bajó la mano derecha, metiéndola por debajo del pantalón, Jaejoong se estremeció, bajando las manos de sus orejas— Pídeme que te la chupe —ordenó con burla

— Chúpamela —pidió Jaejoong con voz baja

— No te escucho —mintió, comenzando a tocarlo, intentando despertarlo

— Chúpamela —pidió más fuerte, el menor sonrió

— ¿Qué dijiste? —comenzó a acelerar el movimiento

— Chúpamela —suspiró y apretó los labios unos segundos— Chúpamela —dijo más fuerte, Junsu le soltó la cintura del otro lado y Jaejoong se dio media vuelta, miró a Junsu a los ojos, el menor asintió, mientras se hincaba frente a él

Junsu lo chupó, mientras le miraba a los ojos, Jaejoong miró aquel rostro de lujuria y se recordó a él mismo, cuando cegado por Yoochun, buscaba a Junsu y poder agregarlo a su círculo de sexo, pensó en aquello como un castigo. Evitó que su mente pensara en Hyun Joong, él que era puro y hermoso, que lo amaba y protegía, que no merecía aquel engaño, que le ocultara su doble vida

Lloró mientras se corría dentro de la boca de Junsu, el menor lo tragó todo mientras sonreía, aunque él estaba hincado, tenía a Jaejoong a sus pies, sin duda la culpa funcionaba, así como el mayor hizo con él, cuando en más de una ocasión lo cuidó en un hospital, como cuando lo arrastró a una clínica a hacerse estudios

— ¿Te gustó? —preguntó mientras se ponía de pie, Jaejoong asintió, limpiándose las lágrimas— Ahora mírame —comenzó a quitarse la ropa y avanzó hacia la cama, se sentó en ella y abrió las piernas, agarrando con una mano su sexo erecto— ¿Te acuerdas? —suspiró, excitándose— Me pediste que te viera mientras te tocabas —relamió sus labios— No dejes de mirarme —cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, acelerando el ritmo de su mano

Jaejoong no dejó de observarlo aunque quiso voltearse muchas veces, pero aquel era su escarmiento, merecía eso, nuevamente se demostraba a sí mismo que no valía nada, que Hyun Joong veía en él algo que no existía, que su destino estaba atado a Junsu, a Yoochun, a una vida insana e insatisfactoria, cuya única satisfacción era sexual y nada más. Junsu se corrió y exclamó un gemido, las piernas le temblaron y sonrió, abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Jaejoong, el menor lamió su mano llena del líquido

— Esta tarde, llamemos a Yoochun

— No puedo —respondió cortante— Seguiré buscando empleo —mintió, tenía una cita con su novio real. Junsu sonrió ampliamente

— ¿Con quién estás acostándote? —preguntó molesto, el mayor sonrió un poco

— ¿Con quiénes? Mejor pregunta, solo ustedes —mintió de nuevo, Junsu no le creyó

— Ven y bésame —ordenó con arrogancia, Jaejoong obedeció, se acercó y besó su mejilla, apartándose rápido

— Salúdame a Yoochun —acomodó su ropa y salió de la habitación, Junsu bufó molesto, estaba perdiendo terreno, pero se sintió conforme de haberle dicho palabras hirientes a Jaejoong que lo hacían sentir culpable

…

Fueron a comer y tras eso caminaron por un parque, lejos de la colonia donde vivía Hyun Joong, casi por la noche fueron a casa de él e hicieron el amor, era la cuarta vez que se acostaban. Tras finalizar permanecieron en la cama, Jaejoong abrazado a él mientras conversaban, riendo por tonterías, hasta que hubo unos momentos de silencio

Hyun Joong se giró hacia Jaejoong y lo miró a los ojos, abrazándolo, el otro sonrió

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Me ofrecieron un empleo, en Alemania —dijo seriamente— No sabía cómo decírtelo —confesó nervioso, Jaejoong bajó la mirada, con tristeza— Acepté

— Vaya —suspiró con tristeza— Es una forma extraña de terminar conmigo

— Quiero que vengas —contradijo, Jaejoong lo miró de nuevo, incrédulo— Vivamos juntos, ven conmigo a Alemania —propuso con una gran sonrisa, el pulso de Jaejoong se aceleró, sus pupilas se dilataron ¿realmente aquello estaba pasando? — ¿Qué dices?

— Pero… mi familia y…

— Vendremos cada que podamos —respondió sonriente, Jaejoong se soltó de sus brazos y se sentó sobre la cama, la sábana le tapaba hasta la cintura— ¿No te gusta la idea? ¿Crees que es pronto? No tenemos dos meses saliendo, pero…

— Si quiero —respondió sin pensarlo— Quiero ir contigo —volteó a verlo y sus ojos se cristalizaron— Pero no quiero una vida a tu lado mintiéndote

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó confundido

— ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que hablamos? —Hyun Joong asintió— Me preguntaste si Yoochun y yo estábamos saliendo

— Sí, me dijiste que no ¿a qué viene al caso?

— Te mentí —dijo rápido y tragó saliva— Yoochun y yo éramos amantes, y alguien más —confesó con vergüenza y evitó mirarlo a los ojos

— ¿Qué? —preguntó confundido, liado, no entendía nada

— Yoochun, yo y otro chico, los tres —apenado agachó más la cabeza y se cubrió la cara, Hyun Joong sintió un escalofrío— Hacíamos tríos mayormente, pero en ocasiones entre ellos dos, otras entre Yoochun y yo, otras…

— Ya entendí —interrumpió, tratando de no molestarse demasiado, pero su mirada había cambiado, observaba a Jaejoong como si no lo conociera en absoluto

— Perdóname, debí habértelo dicho, debí parar, pero…

— Espera —interrumpió de repente, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta— ¿Tu aún? —se calló, Jaejoong levantó la cabeza y lo miró, apretó los labios, su mirada le contestó la pregunta no hecha

— Perdóname, por favor perdóname —suplicó, comenzando a llorar, Hyun Joong se volteó a otro lado

— Basta —dijo con voz seca— Acepté tu pasado porque creí que eso era, pero en realidad seguías haciéndolo, seguías acostándote con otros

— Solo con ellos dos

— ¡Ese no es el punto! —gritó, perturbado, sin atreverse a mirarlo, tragó saliva— No puedo… no, no quiero verte, por favor vete de mi casa —pidió con la voz cortada, evitando llorar, Jaejoong no dijo nada, se levantó de la cama, se colocó rápido la ropa y salió de prisa, al cerrar la puerta comenzó a llorar, sentándose en el suelo de la calle

Hyun Joong también lloró al irse Jaejoong, derramando lágrimas amargas, creyó haber encontrado la felicidad, pero todo fue una broma cruel de la vida, ¿Cómo podía un hombre ser tan hermoso por fuera pero podrido por dentro? Pese a saber la verdad, amar a Jaejoong resultó ser mientras duró, el sueño más hermoso de su vida.

* * *

 _Más cerca del final, me emociona, y a ustedes? XD se esperaban estos giros? yo creo que sí. Ahora la gran pregunta ¿Terminará en trío? o realmente hay esperanza para Jaejoong y Hyun Joong? Junsu se volverá loco? o volverá a Yoochun loco por él? si a los tres le encanta la mala vida, o no? Gracias por leer esta historia y dejar sus comentarios, me emociona cada vez más :D_


	19. El dolor de tu corazón

**Capítulo 19. El dolor de tu corazón**

A la mañana siguiente, Hyun Joong despertó con dolor de cabeza, tras lo sucedido con su novio, ahora ex, suponía, no dejó de pensar y pensar, mientras las lágrimas acudieron a él un par de veces. Durmió poco y mal, afortunadamente trabajaba hasta después de mediodía

Salió de su habitación y fue a la cocina, bebió solo un vaso con leche sin comer nada y dispuso a irse a la habitación, pero el timbre de su casa sonó, fue hacia el interfono junto a la puerta de la cocina y apretó el botón

— ¿Quién? —preguntó con un poco de mal humor, raro en él

— Tu vecina, la señora Lee

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

— Frente a tu puerta hay un chico dormido a pie de calle, no parece un vagabundo, quizás tú lo conozcas —detalló la señora y Hyun Joong supo que se trataba de Jaejoong, así que salió rápido de la cocina

Abrió la puerta y su vecina estaba cerca de esta, Jaejoong enfrente, tirado sobre la calle, al verlo el corazón se le achicó, doliéndole verlo así, no tuvo corazón para ignorarlo pese a todo

— Gracias —dijo a la señora y luego se acercó a él, al tocarlo notó que ardía en fiebre, lo tomó entre sus brazos, el cuerpo estaba tan débil que se preocupó

— ¿Necesitas algo de ayuda muchacho?

— No, solo cierre la puerta por favor —respondió secamente, la mujer obedeció y él llevó a Jaejoong a la habitación, depositándolo sobre la cama, sudaba

Quitó los zapatos y luego le quitó la ropa para bajar la temperatura, dejándolo en ropa interior, corrió al baño, agarró un trapo y lo humedeció con agua fría, lo colocó luego en la frente del otro, Jaejoong jadeó dormido

— Tonto —suspiró preocupado. Jamás imaginó que se quedaría afuera, ahora no podía simplemente abandonarlo, se sentía con el deber de cuidarlo y así lo iba hacer

…

Yoochun miró su teléfono celular nuevamente, después que lo vio un par de veces, la tentación de llamar a Junsu era mucha, pero el chico estaba cada vez más desequilibrado y no sabía si eso lo asustaba o excitaba más. Le gustaba que escupieran la verdad en su cara, que lo confrontaran, aunque luego él reaccionaba violentamente, encontraba exquisito y placentero aquel círculo vicioso

No tuvo que tomar la decisión él, su teléfono comenzó a sonar y en pantalla se mostraba Junsu, sonrió perversamente, pero se dignó a no responder la primera vez, espero al tercer intento para al fin contestar el teléfono

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó de mala gana

— Hola mi amor —habló en un tono parecido al que solía usar Jaejoong al decirlo— Ya pasó una semana y no he sabido de ti ¿no me extrañas?

— Para nada —mintió, en verdad extrañaba follárselo, igual que a Jaejoong, pero hacía días que no los tocaba, comenzaba a desesperarse

— Vamos, no mientras —sonrió, dirigiéndose a su cama, estaba en casa. Junsu se tumbó sobre el mueble, mirando hacia el techo — ¿No quieres venir? —preguntó con voz sexy, comenzando a tocarse por encima de la ropa. Exclamó un pequeño quejido, susurrante, tratando de provocarlo

— Dame una buena razón para hacerlo —siguió el juego, sonriendo, yendo luego hacia el sofá de su sala, se sentó ahí

— Podrás tocarme —respondió, suspirando

— No me convences —dijo malvadamente

— Te tomaré con la boca

— ¿Cómo lo harás? —preguntó relamiéndose los labios. Escuchó una pequeña risa de parte de Junsu

— Me hincaré ante ti —comenzó a relatar, con su mano derecha sostenía el teléfono, mientras la izquierda recorría su pecho— Te agarraré el pene duro y lo lameré, lentamente, mirándote a los ojos, devoraré tu tronco —explicó relamiéndose los labios— Lo meteré hasta el fondo de mi garganta

— ¿Qué más? —inquirió sonriendo, él también comenzó a tocarse, yendo directo hacia la entrepierna, comenzaba a ponerse duro— ¿Cómo te follo la boca? Dímelo —ordenó, sacando por la abertura de la ropa interior su entrepierna

— Me jalas el cabello hacia ti, empujando tu cadera hacia mí —comenzó a gemir, masajeándose un pezón— Estás tan hinchado, caliente y duro… Estoy atragantándome —hizo un gemido exagerado mientras su mano descendió hasta sus pantalones

— Sí… —susurró Yoochun, cerrando los ojos— Tu boca es tan húmeda —sonrió, perversamente— Cómetela toda, hasta el fondo —ordenó, agarrando su miembro con la mano comenzó a masturbarse

Junsu comenzó a gemir, exagerando el sonido, estaba excitado pero quería sonar que lo estaba mucho más, mientras en su oído podía escuchar el gemido de Yoochun, tan sexy. Ambos aceleraron el movimiento de sus manos, escuchándose mutuamente

— Más fuerte —demandó el mayor

— ¡Yoochun… ah! —gimió con fuerza el menor, acelerando su movimiento

— Voy a correrme —anunció con desesperación, jalando con fuerza, acelerando el ritmo, hasta que no pudo más y el líquido salió, manchándole los pantalones— Trágalo

Junsu tampoco pudo más y culminó sobre su mano, al oír sus gemidos Yoochun sonrió triunfante, la voz aniñada de Junsu era la mejor gimiendo, lo excitaba sobremanera. El menor obedeció y como si del semen de Yoochun se tratase, lamió de su mano el propio

— Todo, trágatelo todo —ordenó sin pudor alguno, de su mano también lamió un poco, escuchando como Junsu chupaba sus dedos— ¿Sabe bien?

— Sí —respondió finalmente, comenzando a reír, era la primera vez que hacía algo así y le gustó, fue como tenerlo ahí, dominándolo, el sonido de su voz era lo mejor

— ¿Ya te convencí?

— Tal vez vaya —dijo haciéndose el interesante

— ¿Tal vez? —sonrió con triunfo aunque pareciese que no lo había— Te esperaré, sé que vendrás —informó sin preocupación, Yoochun sabía que así sería, quizás no enseguida, pero estaría ahí, follándoselo como siempre, aunque ese ya no fuera el Junsu que tanto le interesó en un principio

Yoochun no conocía el amor, lo poco que supo de él fue traicionado, su familia lo usó, le dio la espalda y luego lo desechó como si fuese una peste. Pero aunque no podía hablar de amor sobre Junsu, el chico lo dominaba de alguna forma, cambió en él lo que nunca pensó, estaba a su merced de algún u otro modo

…

Jaejoong abrió lentamente los ojos, a su lado estaba Hyun Joong, velando su sueño, sentado al otro extremo de la habitación, lo distinguió enseguida, no supo como reaccionar, no sabía cómo llegó hasta ahí, la noche anterior cuando lo echó de su casa lloró afuera de esta por horas, luego debió quedarse dormido porque no supo nada más, ahora se sentía aturdido, desorientado

— Hyun Joong —susurró débilmente, intentando sentarse, pero le faltaron las fuerzas, así que cayó de nuevo en la cama, el mencionado se levantó de la silla y se acercó a él, tocó su frente, ya estaba menos caliente, pero aún sudaba

— No te muevas, te traeré agua —dicho eso salió de la habitación, Jaejoong lo miró marcharse y sus ojos se enrojecieron, aquel a quien decepcionó terriblemente ahora se comportaba amable

Regresó con el vaso con agua y le ayudó a beber, luego que acabó con el contenido depositó su cabeza con suavidad sobre la almohada

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Será mejor que me vaya —dijo sin responder, intentó levantarse pero de nuevo fue fallido su intento

— Estás débil, te traeré algo de comer

— No —habló con firmeza, el otro lo miró fijamente— No hace falta, no me cuides así, no lo merezco

— Lo sé —respondió con tristeza— Pero aunque duela, te amo demasiado como para dejarte así, cuidaré de ti y cuando estés mejor, te pediré que te marches —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero fue capaz de decir aquello

Trató de ser frío y se marchó en cuanto antes, pero al llegar a la cocina sintió deseos de llorar, contuvo las ganas de abrazarlo, llenarlo de besos y decirle que lo perdonaba, pero no debía, Jaejoong le jugó mal, debía aceptarlo y dejarlo ir

…

Junsu escuchó con emoción como llamaban a la puerta, estaba en su habitación y salió de prisa para abrir, pero cuando descubrió quien estaba detrás mostró un gesto de fastidio y decepción, ahí estaba Eunhyuk, su amigo, o quizás ex amigo, es que ahora parecía tan aburrido que no sabía cómo es que llegaron a ser tan cercanos

— Eres tú —dijo sin emoción, pero lo dejó pasar, el chico cerró la puerta luego que entró, dándose cuenta de la apatía

— Se nota tu gusto por verme —comentó con tristeza, Junsu sonrió burlón

— Te has vuelto muy dramático ¿no? —lo miró de pies a cabeza— O tal vez así fuiste siempre, sí, creo que eso es —confirmó con una sonrisa más amplia

Sus comentarios fueron muy hirientes, enseguida Eunhyuk apretó los labios y buscó qué palabras usar para responderle, era como tener enfrente a un extraño, tantos años de amistad parecían poco frente a esa imagen, ese ya no era Junsu

— Has cambiado mucho —espetó molesto— Hani me contó lo que pasó, de su embarazo, las cosas que le dijiste, ¿de verdad eres el mismo Kim Junsu? ¿Mi mejor amigo? ¿Eh? —cuestionó herido, mirándolo a los ojos

Junsu se quedó quieto un rato, analizando las palabras, una parte muy escondida de él le decía que algo extraño estaba pasando por su cabeza, pero la voz era débil, mientras que la otra parte gritaba a carcajadas, con deseos de mandarlo al demonio, reírse a más no poder en su cara, rebajarlo a nada, que poco interés sentía en ese chico que le llamaba mejor amigo, pero no lo era ¿dónde estuvo cuando más se sintió solo? ¿Dónde estuvo Eunhyuk mientras su padre lo pateaba en el suelo? Nunca sintió que podía hablar con él de su homosexualidad reprimida, ¿Por qué lo llamaba mejor amigo?

— Bla bla bla, me aburres, no tienes idea —dijo con fastidio, hizo una seña con la mano, como si le pidiera marcharse

— No la abandones —suplicó con voz nerviosa— No la orilles a abortar, es horrible, es inhumano. Apóyala —pidió con los ojos rojos, Junsu lo observó detenidamente antes de echar a reír un poco

— Vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —espetó con sonrisa burlona— Otro más enamorado de Hani ¿de verdad es tan bonita?

— ¿Qué dices? —preguntó desconcertado

— ¿Por qué te gusta? No es muy buena en la cama, algo aburrida

— Canalla —enfrentó casi furioso— Tú no eres Junsu, no sé quién seas

— ¿Qué no soy Junsu? ¿por qué? Dímelo

— El Junsu que yo conozco es bueno, amable, caritativo, humilde

Sus ojos brillosos fueron analizados por Junsu profundamente, esa manera de mirarlo, de hablar de él. Sonrió divertido, acercándose a él

— No te gusta Hani como a mi hermano —dijo convencido— Creo que tus intereses son otros, vaya, no me di cuenta antes —comentó admirado, llegando hasta él le agarró el rostro por el mentón, usando su mano derecha

— Junsu, qué…

El mencionado sonrió, triunfante, acercándose un poco más, hasta colocar su pecho sobre el de Eunhyuk, acercó sus labios a la oreja del otro

— Te gusto —susurró sensualmente, haciendo que su piel se estremeciera, pero Eunhyuk se quedó callado, nervioso, tragó saliva duramente

— Junsu, eso no…

— Sssht —interrumpiendo su explicación le colocó dos dedos sobre los labios y se despegó de su pecho, buscando su mirada— ¿Quién iba a pensar que también te gustan los penes? Irónico —mencionó divertido, dejándolo mudo

Eunhyuk le colocó ambas manos sobre el pecho y lo empujó, su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado y se había quedado sin palabras

— ¿Sabes? Me sorprendes, nunca mostraste celos por Hani ni por ninguna otra que se me acercara, eso es tener "buenos sentimientos" —dijo con burla

— Solo estás divagando —espetó molesto— ¿Y a qué viene todo eso? ¿Por qué dices que a mí también…? —se detuvo, analizando lo de antes, eso quería decir que… ¿Junsu era homosexual? ¿Eso trataba de decirle?

— Que lento eres —dijo asombrado— ¿Por qué crees que la dejé? ¿Piensas que me satisfacía besarla o tocarla? ¿Sabes lo insoportable que fue tirármela? —preguntó enojado, volviendo a acercarse a él

— De verdad te desconozco —dijo con vergüenza, agachando ligeramente la cabeza

Junsu lo miró atento, sonrió levemente y luego subió la mano hasta su barbilla, levantó su rostro y lo miró a los ojos

— No digas esas cosas, soy yo, tu amigo —habló con un pequeño rastro de bondad, Eunhyuk creyó que realmente hablaba con el Junsu de siempre— Mírame ¿No soy yo? —preguntó con dulzura, moviendo el pulgar le acarició el labio inferior, haciéndolo estremecer.

Las palabras de Junsu eran ciertas, Eunhyuk era homosexual, pero él no se reprimía como Junsu, él lo supo desde hace tiempo, pero prefería no hacerlo público a ciertas personas, con él se contuvo porque sabía que la familia de su amigo era conservadora, pero pensaba en algún momento confesarlo. Nunca sospechó que Junsu también lo fuera y de manera oculta albergó sentimientos por él, estaba enamorado, no solo le gustaba, pero siempre lo vio como un imposible, se resignó a que solo serían amigos y jamás intervino en su vida privada y amorosa, su amor por Junsu era puro y sincero

— Junsu… no, por favor —pidió avergonzado, mirando a su amigo acercarse

— Quiero que seas sincero conmigo —susurró cerca de sus labios, Eunhyuk asintió enseguida— ¿Te gusto? —no lo pensó mucho, el mencionado asintió, sin ser capaz de hablar, eso hizo sonreír al otro— ¿Me quieres? —de nuevo asintió— ¿Me amas?

Esta vez no respondió, tragó saliva con nerviosismo, su cuerpo temblaba

— Solo quiero saberlo —murmuró, terminando de acercarse lo abrazó sutilmente por el cuello y buscó sus labios, Eunhyuk entreabrió los suyos

— Sí —respondió la última pregunta, con su último aliento antes de entregarse a esos labios incitadores que lo invitaban a tomarlos

El beso le robó el aliento a Eunhyuk, nunca en su vida soñó con un momento así, tan mágico, tan hermoso. Para Junsu fue un beso seco, sin sabor. Se apartaron, el rostro de Eunhyuk estaba rojo por completo y su corazón latía de prisa, Junsu le sonrió, fingiendo la ternura que no le causó

— ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

— No podía —respondió avergonzado, aun sintiendo el abrazo del cuerpo ajeno

— Ya no tendrás que ocultarlo —sonrió fríamente, sujetándole la cara con sus dos manos le dio otro beso y cuando Eunhyuk se lo correspondió avanzó lentamente hacia el sofá, llevándose al otro con él

Mientras se besaban lo acostó sobre el sofá, encima de él, acarició su cara cuando pausaron un poco, Eunhyuk lo miraba ensoñado, como si estuviese atrapado en un duermevela

— Junsu —suspiró al sentir que su amigo le acariciaba el pecho sobre la ropa, mientras sus labios le besaban el cuello— Yo… —cerró los ojos un poco y se entregó a esas caricias. La mano de Junsu bajó a su entrepierna y le agarró por encima del pantalón, haciéndolo gemir, miró su rostro avergonzado con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, rio para sus adentros

Nunca pensó que aquello algún día pasaría, Eunhyuk no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, solo quería comprobar su teoría, saber hasta donde sería capaz de llegar el otro. Apretó la mano en la entrepierna e intentó desabrocharle después los pantalones cuando fue interrumpido por el otro

— Espera… —llamó con voz suave, Junsu levantó la cabeza del cuello del otro y lo observó fijamente— ¿Tienes condones? —preguntó apenado, sonriendo levemente hacia él, Junsu no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a reírse

Esa risa desconcertó a Eunhyuk, de pronto se sintió muy avergonzado, pero Junsu no dejó de reír, por el contrario se bajó de él, levantándose del sillón, lo miró desde arriba, movía la cabeza en negativa, burlándose de él

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Tú de verdad creíste que haría algo así?

— ¿Qué? —preguntó avergonzado, sentándose en el sillón

— ¿Cómo 'Qué'? Tú esperabas que yo… ¿Quieres que follemos? No imaginé que fueras tan sucio, chico malo —sonrió altaneramente antes de reír de nuevo. Eunhyuk estaba tan rojo que temió calentarse demasiado la cabeza

— Eres un imbécil —dijo molesto, poniéndose finalmente de pie, encarándolo— No sé qué demonios te sucedió —sus ojos cristalinos a punto de llorar no significaron nada para Junsu, lo miraba tan fríamente como quien mira una roca

Llamaron a la puerta, Junsu sabía que se trataba de Yoochun, sonrió contento, como si el otro no existiera le dio la espalda y avanzó para abrir. Efectivamente era él y no dudó en aventarse a sus brazos, para asombro de Eunhyuk, él siempre creyó que Yoochun era mala influencia para su amigo, pero jamás imaginó que tuvieran esa clase de relación

— Pasa —dijo soltando su agarre, Yoochun entró y Junsu cerró la puerta

Eunhyuk y él se miraron como enemigos, Yoochun miró hacia Junsu quien avanzó hasta ponerse a su lado

— ¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó con molestia, Junsu se encogió de hombros

— Charlábamos —dijo con indiferencia

— Yo me iré —informó indignado, avanzó a la puerta pero Yoochun le sostuvo el brazo, deteniéndolo, cruzaron miradas

— ¿Te acostaste con este? —preguntó enojado, Junsu se rio

— ¿Tan mal gusto crees que tengo? —inquirió arrogante, Eunhyuk lo miró con la más grande decepción, antes quería pensar que había esperanza, que su amigo se encontraba ahí en alguna parte, pero ahora miraba con desilusión que no era así

— Es verdad —sonrió con burla Yoochun— Te habrías conseguido uno menos feo —escudriñó su rostro, Eunhyuk no era del todo atractivo

Ambos se rieron burlescamente, Eunhyuk miró a su amigo fijamente, sin hablar, luego se soltó del agarre e ignorándolos abrió la puerta, lanzó una última mirada a Junsu, ya no volvería a buscarlo, su amigo estaba perdido, él ya no podía hacer nada para salvarlo y dudaba que quisiera ser rescatado

— Adiós Junsu —dijo resignado y a punto de llorar, luego finalmente se marchó

Mientras se marchaba lloró todo lo que pudo, sería la última vez que dejaría que eso lo lastimara, Junsu había muerto para él, si quería terminar de hundirse al lado de ese tal Yoochun sería su problema. No le deseaba ningún mal, pero sabía que tarde o temprano la vida le cobraría lo que estaba haciendo, a la persona en la que se convirtió.

…

Jaejoong volvió a despertar, se había hecho de noche, durante horas estuvo dormitando, mientras el otro lo cuidaba, Hyun Joong llamó al trabajo, se reportó enfermo y ya que solía ser honesto y buen empleado, nadie dudó de él. Avanzó hacia el chico y le dio nuevamente agua, la fiebre había desaparecido, se le veía menos cansado

— Gracias por todo —dijo sosteniendo una taza con té, mirando a la figura de pie junto a la cama, lo veía con tanta tristeza que temió ponerse a llorar, solo de verlo sufrir por su culpa le causó dolor

— Puedes dormir aquí, mañana te llevaré a tu casa —habló con voz tenue

— No quiero ir ahí —confesó aturdido— Regresaré a casa de mis padres. Ya no quiero verlos, me refugiaré con mi familia —comentó decidido, Hyun Joong asintió

— Entonces mañana te llevo allá —se acercó a la cama— En aquel ropero hay ropa si quieres tomar un baño —indicó con el dedo, Jaejoong asintió y Hyun Joong salió de la habitación, dormiría en la sala

Jaejoong suspiró afligido y terminó de beber su té, siguió el consejo de su ex y fue por algo de ropa y tomar un baño, así la fiebre desaparecería del todo. Se sintió resignado, fue bello pensar por un momento que su vida mejoraría, pero no fue así.

…

La noche cayó y Junsu abrió los ojos, a su lado en la cama estaba Yoochun, dormido, lo miró fijamente y aunque la luz de la habitación estaba apagada, miró atento su rostro, pasándole la mano por la frente. Era guapo a su manera, y lograba enloquecerlo como nunca imaginó, pensó en los años que estuvieron separados, en su necedad por no admitir que era "diferente", habrían aprovechado tanto tiempo juntos

Lástima que se dio cuenta tan tarde, si las cosas hubieran sucedido de diferente manera no habrían comenzado de aquella forma, con Jaejoong entre los dos… pensó en su compañero de piso, no tenía noticias de él desde hace dos días, pero no estaba preocupado, lo vio distinto la última vez, seguro había huido a casa de mami y papi, sonrió con burla

Tanto que lo peleó, que quiso arrebatarle a Yoochun para él solo, ahora los abandonaba sin más, pero Junsu no estaba enojado, al principio sí, cuando se rehusaba a continuar, pero ahora tendría al otro para él solo

— Eres mío —acarició su rostro dormido

Junsu se levantó de la cama y prendió la luz, Yoochun ni se inmutó, estaba dormido por completo, sonrió malévolamente y se acercó de nuevo a la cama, se subió en ella, sentándose entre las piernas de Yoochun, de frente, sus propias piernas quedaron alrededor de las del otro, el pene del mayor quedó cerca del suyo, lo agarró con su mano izquierda y se agarró el suyo con la derecha, masajeando ambos

Aún dormido se removió un poco, exhalando un quejido, Junsu sonrió, soltó el miembro del otro y lo depositó sobre el abdomen del contrario, sin soltarse el suyo comenzó a acariciar los testículos de Yoochun con la punta de su propio miembro, masajeando en círculos, luego subió por el tronco, deslizándolo lentamente, agarró de nuevo la entrepierna ajena y la juntó con la propia, dejó escapar un hilo de saliva sobre ambos y jugó a acariciarse una con la otra

— Nnnh —removiéndose de nuevo, Yoochun comenzó a despertar poco a poco, abrió con esfuerzo un ojo y miró la sonrisa de Junsu, sintiéndose enseguida como su glande se acariciaba con algo, miró hacia su entrepierna ya con ambos ojos abiertos, descubriendo aquello que le acariciaba, sonrió, levantando la mirada hacia los ojos lujuriosos de Junsu

Yoochun se preguntó en qué momento se operó ese cambio, aunque le agradaba, era como si el menor se hubiese hecho adicto al sexo, era peor que Jaejoong, sin dudar

— Hola —saludó pasándose la lengua por el labio inferior, Yoochun no respondió, solamente movió los brazos y los pasó por debajo de su nuca, admirando el espectáculo

Junsu acarició un miembro contra el otro, ambos estaban erectos, soltó el propio y sostuvo con la derecha el de Yoochun, colocando el pulgar en la punta, masajeando mientras jalaba hacia arriba, con la izquierda comenzó a acariciarle los testículos, el mayor se relamió los labios, aquello se sentía increíble

— ¿Te está gustando? —preguntó emocionado, él otro solo devolvió una satisfactoria sonrisa, así que Junsu continuó

Soltó nuevamente el miembro, que se sostuvo solo debido a la erección, agarró el propio y comenzó a pegarle con él un par de veces, Yoochun jadeó sin dejar de sonreír, Junsu se movió un poco más al frente, hasta que sus glúteos tocaron al otro y comenzó a mover la cadera para que sus miembros se rozaran, sin sostener ninguno, a cambio se agarró de las sábanas para poderse mover mejor

Se miraron con lujuria, aquello no era más que satisfacción sexual, no había nada más detrás, solo el placer. Junsu movió la cadera de abajo hacia arriba, un par de veces tocando al otro, hasta que se levantó un poco más y al descender rozó su entrada con la punta del miembro de Yoochun, acariciando suavemente, sin buscar la penetración, luego se sentó nuevamente y comenzó a masturbarse, apuntando hacia el miembro de Yoochun

El mayor podía sentir la punta del otro en su tronco, observó sin perder ningún detalle, cuando vio a Junsu estremecerse supo que terminó, miró atento como el líquido salía, sin brotar lejos, mojándole el pene, supo que el menor lo planeó así, su miembro quedó mojado con el semen ajeno, Junsu sacó hasta la última gota y respiró un par de veces, reponiéndose

— Es tu turno de jugar —informó emocionado, cambió la posición y escupió un par de veces sobre el miembro de Yoochun, ahora escurría semen y saliva, eso hizo sonreír al otro, estaba mojado y caliente, moría por penetrarlo

Junsu identificó aquella mirada, se hincó sobre la cama, abrió las piernas y se acomodó sobre el mayor, lamió su pulgar y lo llevó a su entrada, masajeándose mientras jadeaba, al terminar descendió por la entrepierna del otro, penetrándose lentamente, hasta que el miembro ajeno quedó dentro por completo. Suspiró excitado, hace menos de tres horas lo tenía dentro y ya lo extrañaba

Comenzó a moverse, de atrás hacia delante, sentado por completo en él, apoyó las manos sobre el vientre de Yoochun y se movió con más fuerza. Se miraron a los ojos, comenzaba a hacerse difícil determinar cuál relación sexual era más placentera que la otra, cada vez era un descubrimiento distinto

— Ah Yoochun-ah… —gimió mientras se movía, pero se detuvo de pronto, levantó las piernas, una y luego otra, sin que el otro se saliera, ya no estaba hincado, en cambio se dio un sentón sobre él

Volvió a moverse, esta vez usando sus piernas como resorte, de arriba hacia abajo, sin agarrarse de nada, con gran equilibrio. Era violenta la forma en que se penetraba y Yoochun vio el miembro flácido del menor brincar con frenesí, cerró los ojos unos momentos, aquello era realmente excitante, con qué facilidad lo penetraba, y podía verlo claramente, como su miembro se perdía en los adentros de Junsu, cada vez más caliente, comenzó a sentir que le succionaba

Yoochun sacó los brazos de atrás de su nuca y se levantó un poco, usando los codos para sostenerse, Junsu aprovechó para inclinarse un poco y poder agarrar los hombros del otro con sus manos, así aceleró sus movimientos, comenzó a moverse circularmente al darse el sentón, luego volvía a los movimientos arriba y abajo

El mayor lo miró a los ojos, ese rostro perdido de placer, gimiendo enloquecido, esos labios clamando ser tomados, el cuerpo que tantas veces fue suyo, tan cerca, tan íntimo. Buscó sus labios y Junsu no se los negó, el mayor se dejó caer sobre la cama, sin soltarlo le agarró la espalda, el menor quedó justo sobre él, se salió un poco pero Junsu buscó de nuevo la penetración, está vez sobre Yoochun, besándose

Bajó las manos hasta las nalgas del menor y le ayudó a moverse, apretando los dedos contra la carne, mientras se besaban. Sintió sed, demasiada sed, nunca había sentido tanta necesidad de esos labios, tan apasionados, tan suyos, Junsu le pertenecía, a nadie más, era suyo al igual que Jaejoong, no los dejaría ir nunca, los necesitaba, los quería

Soltaron sus labios cuando Yoochun se corrió dentro de Junsu, este apretó los glúteos para succionarle y causarle mayor placer, pero aunque el mayor buscó sus labios él se los prohibió, bajándose de él descendió hasta su entrepierna, succionó la punta, sacando las últimas gotas, llevándolo a la gloria

Su miembro agotado no pudo más y cayó sobre el abdomen, aun así Junsu lo acarició con cariño unos segundos, antes de detenerse y subir, acostándose sobre Yoochun, con la cabeza en su pecho, lo abrazó, no pudo resistirse y le lamió el pezón, succionando un poco, causándole un par de gemidos

— Basta… —ordenó enseguida, Junsu se detuvo, riendo divertido. Permanecieron así unos momentos

— ¿No fue asombroso? —preguntó emocionado, se levantó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, Yoochun sonrió

— Has aprendido muy bien —acarició sus labios, Junsu le mordió un dedo juguetonamente, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos

— Tuve buenos maestros —contestó en igual tono, Yoochun entonces recordó a Jaejoong, si el malnacido estaba intentando escapar de él estaba muy equivocado, no iba a permitírselo— Por cierto, no he visto a Jaejoong desde hace dos días

— Debe estar con sus papás —dijo con indiferencia, Junsu se encogió de hombros, en realidad ya no le importaba

— No lo necesitamos —comentó Junsu seriamente, Yoochun lo observó fijo, una cosa era el menor y otra distinta él mismo. Ambos eran suyos

— Hoy yo —consintió cortante, aunque la palabra Hoy no le gustó a Junsu no dijo nada, lo miró fijamente y sin aviso le dio un beso duro, apasionado, a Yoochun no le costó trabajo seguir el ritmo, esos jugosos y candentes labios, su máxima creación, porque él lo convirtió en eso y estaba orgulloso

Junsu era aquello gracias a él, gracias a Jaejoong, a sus torturas, sus insistencias, sus humillaciones, habían convertido a Junsu en el más grande juguete sexual

…

Aunque no llamó para pedir permiso, ese día también se lo otorgaron a Hyun Joong. Por la mañana preparó un desayuno nutritivo para Jaejoong y le pidió se preparara para llevarlo a la casa de sus padres. Se hablaron poco, solo lo necesario

Llegaron a casa de los padres de Jaejoong después del mediodía, Hyun Joong lo acompañó hasta la puerta de la vivienda, quien abrió fue la mamá, sonrió a su hijo y le dio un abrazo, luego miró al extraño

— Un amigo —dijo Jaejoong avergonzado, habría querido presentarlo con su novio, como le prometió un día, pero ya era imposible. Hyun Joong tuvo un sentimiento parecido

— Mucho gusto —habló con tanta educación que la señora se asombró, era muy joven y educado, algo raro en esos tiempos modernos, incluso le hizo una reverencia

— Nunca traes amigos —observó la señora

— No, solo… solo me trajo —explicó con tristeza

— Debo irme, un placer conocerla —hizo de nuevo una reverencia

— Pero muchacho, ve la hora, acompáñanos a comer —insistió con voz dulce, Hyun Joong lanzó una mirada a Jaejoong, sus ojos lo miraban con brillo singular, sin hablar le pidió que aceptase

— Será un honor —mostró por fin una sonrisa

Los tres entraron en la casa, ahí estaba el papá y algunas hermanas con sus esposos e hijos, todos parecían amables y felices, Hyun Joong se preguntó cómo es que Jaejoong parecía tan desdichado teniendo una familia así

Hicieron las presentaciones y Hyun Joong comenzó a sentirse más cómodo. Lo pasaron a la sala, así las chicas le hicieron algunas preguntas, mientras la mamá de Jaejoong le pidió acompañarla en la cocina a lo que él accedió

— Sé sincero cariño ¿es tu pareja? —preguntó con interés, era la primera vez que su mamá se metía así en su vida amorosa, Jaejoong negó con tristeza, sin hablar— Lástima, parece buen muchacho —habló con entusiasmo

— Lo es —miró hacia la sala, desde la cocina se podía ver claramente, sus sobrinos le hablaban y pedían que jugara con ellos, él los trataba amigablemente, se notaba que le agradaban los niños

Jaejoong sonrió con nostalgia, eso es lo que habría querido, presentar a Hyun Joong como su novio, aunque nunca antes lo hizo, sus padres trataban de evitar el tema de su homosexualidad, pero ahora escuchando a su mamá se daba cuenta que aquello podía cambiar llevando al chico indicado, su ex lo era, lástima que lo echó a perder

— Ayúdame a servir hijo —pidió amablemente y él hizo caso

Terminó la hora de la comida e hicieron una pequeña sobremesa, con temas alegres y sin importancia, el único serio parecía Jaejoong, porque incluso Hyun Joong parecía tan relajado y sonreía, conversaba. Poco a poco las hermanas de Jaejoong fueron marchándose, algunas vivían ahí, pero no todas

— Pasé una tarde muy agradable, pero debo irme —informó Hyun Joong, haciendo de nuevo una reverencia

— Gracias por acompañarnos —dijeron los papás de Jaejoong

— Te acompaño a la puerta —dijo formalmente cuando terminaron las despedidas. Ambos avanzaron hacia la puerta y salieron, ahí se detuvieron— Gracias por quedarte

— No es nada —respondió tranquilo, incluso sonriendo, Jaejoong bajó unos momentos la mirada, habría querido gritar que lo perdonara, pero no tuvo el valor

Hyun Joong lo observó fijamente, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta

— ¿Puedo decirte algo? —dijo luego de tragar saliva, Hyun Joong lo observó fijo, esperando aquellas palabras, Jaejoong levantó la mirada y lo observó con ojos cristalinos— Quiero decirte que agradezco haberte conocido —confesó con tristeza, casi a punto de llorar— Antes de ti, jamás habría pensado que puedo cambiar, que no soy un monstruo, fue por ti que entendí el significado de la bondad

— Jaejoong... —tragó saliva, su labio inferior tembló

— Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y lamento mucho haberte lastimado. Ojalá sepas perdonarme y espero encuentres alguien que te merezca y seas muy feliz —él mismo se sorprendió de sus palabras, mientras a Yoochun lo persiguió y trató por todos los medios que Junsu "no se lo quitara", a él lo dejaba ir, pese a que deseaba aferrarse a él

— Yo…

— Adiós… —su voz se quebró, dio un paso atrás e intentó abrir la puerta, mientras sus lágrimas comenzaron por fin a salir

Hyun Joong negó y rápidamente antes que se alejara se acercó a él, Jaejoong levantó un poco más la cabeza y lo miró confundido a los ojos, antes que reaccionara le sujetó con suavidad ambas mejillas y le dio un beso en los labios. A Jaejoong se le doblaron las rodillas, pero se aferró al cuerpo de Hyun Joong y correspondió el beso

Entre la sal de sus lágrimas, unieron sus labios en un tierno beso, el del perdón, el de la esperanza, ese beso indicaba que no podía dejarlo, que lo amaba pese a todo, que verlo frágil le rompió el corazón y fue imposible abandonarlo, haría a un lado el orgullo, resanaría el dolor de su alma rota y le daría una segunda oportunidad

— Te amo Jaejoong, demasiado… —también comenzó a llorar, era imposible seguirse conteniendo, sus sentimientos eran demasiado fuertes, nunca antes amó así, aunque el otro no lo amara, podía sentir el cariño sincero, el arrepentimiento

— ¿Qué significa…? —preguntó confundido, aferrándose a su cuerpo, sus rostros juntos, respirando el mismo aire, fusionando sus alientos

— La oferta sigue en pie —respondió nervioso—Ven conmigo a Alemania

— Sí —contestó rápido, asintiendo— Quiero irme contigo, a donde sea —sonrió emocionado, el corazón le latió de prisa, sabía que tomó la mejor decisión de su vida

— Gracias —sonrió ampliamente, se abrazaron y volvieron a besarse. Por la ventana miraban los familiares de Jaejoong, asombrados, habían visto y escuchado todo, no entendían por completo, pero nunca habían visto a Jaejoong así de conmocionado, así de sonriente, y aquel chico les pareció buen hombre

Se miraron a los ojos mutuamente y sonrieron amplio, tomándose de las manos, frente a frente, aquel sería un nuevo comienzo para los dos, aunque Jaejoong seguía enamorado de Yoochun tenía esperanzas de sacarlo pronto de su corazón, sabía que si se entregaba a esa relación el dolor de pasado no lo perseguiría jamás.

A tan solo dos cuadres de ahí, junto a un poste de luz, Yoochun miraba aquella escena asombrado, nunca hubiese pensado que vería a Jaejoong con el mojigato de su vecino, con quien solía jugar en el club, el aburrido Kim Hyun Joong. Bufó enojado, había planeado ir a casa de los padres de Jaejoong a buscarlo, para que ya no siguiera escondiéndose, pero se encontró con tan desagradable escena

Aunque no escuchó nada, lo que vio lo enfureció, pero ya se vengaría, Jaejoong no iba a verle la cara de idiota, de eso se encargaba él.

* * *

Holaaa! perdón la demora, tuve muchas cosas que hacer ;o; de hecho quería acabar esto en este capítulo, pero decidí dejarles una pequeña actualización, no me odien. Muchas gracias por seguirme hasta ahora :D estoy muy contenta, pensé que nadie leería este fic. En fin, hasta la próxima, dejen comentarios :)


	20. Marcando el territorio

**Capítulo 20. Marcando el territorio**

Yoochun llegó a casa hecho una furia, aventando cosas al suelo, sin perder la imagen de aquella horrible escena, esos dos, esos malditos, abrazándose, besándose, ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes? ¿En qué momento esos dos se conocieron? Debió ser cuando Jaejoong comenzó a actuar raro, distante, no podía existir alguna otra explicación

— Malnacidos —gritó furioso, lanzando por los aires el jarrón de cristal cortado favorito de su mamá, este se estrelló contra la pared y algunos vidrios cayeron cerca de él, sin lastimarlo, su mirada se endureció aún más— Si crees que vas a dejarme, estás equivocado, mi amor —dijo con burla, luego rio un poco, Jaejoong era ingenuo si creía que podía verle la cara

…

Junsu miró asombrado como Jaejoong llegaba al departamento, después de no haberlo hecho en varias horas, sonrió y se acercó a él, recibiéndolo con un beso en los labios, solo por molestarlo, el mayor lo alejó y miró apáticamente

— Ahora no Junsu —dijo molesto y fue a su habitación, antes que cerrara la puerta el menor se acercó y lo impidió, entrando

— ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Ya no me quieres? —preguntó haciendo puchero, fingiendo hacerlo. Jaejoong suspiró profundo y negó

— ¿Te quise alguna vez? —cuestionó con frialdad, haciendo enojar al otro, se acercó a él y lo agarró con fuerza de un brazo— Suéltame

— No sé lo que te pasa ¿Ya se te olvidó cuando me rogabas?

— Nunca lo olvidaré, lamentablemente —respondió con apatía y se soltó del agarre del otro, Junsu sonrió

— Ya… bueno, ahora Yoochun será solo mío —dijo descaradamente, Jaejoong sintió que la sangre le hervía, pero se contuvo, lo que sentía por Yoochun ya no podía dominarlo, ahora estaba con Hyun Joong, él era su futuro— ¿No dices nada? —preguntó al ver esa mirada ardiente

— Bien, que te aproveche —respondió tranquilo, molestando al otro

— Me parece bien que te hayas resignado por fin, él solo necesita de un hombre y ese soy yo —reclamó entusiasmado, mostrando su sonrisa cínica, Jaejoong tragó saliva y vio fijo a Junsu, se reflejó en él, quien fue hace algún tiempo

— Estoy feliz por ti, por ustedes, si me disculpas… —lo agarró del brazo y lo sacó de su habitación, cerrando la puerta casi en sus narices, asegurando por dentro

— Idiota —murmuró Junsu indignado, esperaba un poco de lucha, algo, pero Jaejoong parecía tan resignado que estaba molesto.

— No puedo dejar que me afecte —pensó Jaejoong cubriendo su rostro, desintoxicarse de esos dos estaba siendo difícil, pero no imposible— Mi futuro es Hyun Joong, él es mi porvenir —meditó sintiéndose más tranquilo

…

Por la tarde, casi de noche, Yoochun salió de su casa y se dirigió a la de su vecino, tocó una sola vez y Hyun Joong abrió enseguida, al hacerlo y ver ahí a Yoochun abrió amplio los ojos, sorprendido, luego lo miró con el ceño fruncido, para el otro fue señal de que él estaba al tanto de su "relación" con Jaejoong, esa mirada de odio solo podía significar eso, pero Yoochun actuó como si él no supiera nada

— Hola vecino —saludó alegre, el aludido lo observó, como si tratara de descifrar aquella extraña sonrisa— ¿No te acuerdas de mí? Hemos jugado ráquetbol en el club, Park Yoochun —completó dando un paso al frente, con la mano extendida

— Sí, te recuerdo —respondió sin demora, correspondiendo el saludo— ¿Qué se te ofrece? —preguntó cortante, retirando rápido su mano

— Te invito una partida

— ¿Ahorita? Es tarde —contestó escéptico, como si no creyera en ese motivo

— O mañana, necesito recuperar forma —insistió, mostrando un semblante tan falso que le dio desconfianza al otro, pero no se dejaría intimidar

— Mañana está bien —consintió finalmente, Yoochun ensanchó su sonrisa

— Paso a las ocho ¿está bien?

— Sí —asintió, dando un paso hacia atrás— Hasta mañana

— Adiós —levantó su mano y la agitó

Hyun Joong cerró la puerta mientras miraba la sarcástica sonrisa del otro, agitando su mano como un muñeco sin alma, sintió escalofríos

— No me lo quitarás, es mío —susurró Yoochun, convencido, mostrando su verdadera sonrisa

…

Jaejoong miró su celular cuando este comenzó a sonar, era su novio, sonriendo amplio lo tomó y contestó enseguida, hablando bajito

— Hola —saludó con voz tierna

— ¿Por qué hablas así? —preguntó extrañado

— Estoy en el departamento —confesó

— Pero…

— Sé que dije que iría con mis padres, pero estaré empacando poco a poco sin que Junsu se entere, ya no te diré mentiras, por eso te lo digo, confía en mí, estoy encerrado en la habitación

— Confío en ti —dijo sonriendo— Te extraño, quiero abrazarte —habló con tono casi infantil, el que a Jaejoong tanto le desconcertaba, estaba acostumbrado a las insinuaciones sexuales, a que lo valoraran por su experiencia en la cama, pero Hyun Joong era distinto a cualquier hombre que hubiese conocido

— También quiero verte, en unos días estaremos rumbo a Europa —comentó con entusiasmo, por fortuna su pasaporte estaba vigente, ya solo tenía que empacar, decirle a su familia que se iba y comenzar su nueva vida, se sentía nervioso pero contento

— Así es —sonrió emocionado— Solo llamé para desearte buenas noches

— Buenas noches —también mostró su sonrisa— Descansa

— Tú también —respondió Hyun Joong y luego ambos colgaron— ¿Debí decirte que mañana veré a Yoochun? No quiero preocuparlo —pensó con tristeza, no quería que hubiera mentiras entre ellos, pero esta vez tuvo que hacerlo

…

A la mañana siguiente, poco después que Hyun Joong se tomara un jugo de naranja, el timbre de su casa sonó, sabía que era su vecino, así que solo fue por su equipo para el juego y salió a recibirlo

— ¿Listo?

— Sí, vamos —respondió al cerrar la puerta, frente a su casa estaba el auto de Yoochun y él se dirigía hacia él— Pero el club está a quince minutos caminando, no iremos en auto ¿o sí?

— ¿Por qué no?

— Si caminamos será como calentar antes del juego

— Calentamos allá, vamos, súbete —terminó de avanzar y le abrió la puerta del copiloto, dejándola así fue hasta la otra y se subió

— Que pretencioso —pensó Hyun Joong con cansancio, pero aunque no estaba de acuerdo se subió en el auto— Es lindo —dijo para romper el hielo mientras andaban

— Mucho, ideal para mis conquistas

— Me lo imagino, has de llenarlo con muchas chicas —comentó a pesar que ahora sabía que tenía otros gustos

— ¿Chicas? Ya olvidé lo que es eso —respondió con arrogancia— Me van más los hombres —lo miró de reojo, sonriendo— ¿Te asusta?

— Para nada

— Creí que tal vez eras homofóbico o algo

— No, no lo soy —aclaró pero sin hacer hincapié en sus preferencias

— Que bien —contestó divertido, sin ahondar en el tema. Llegaron al club y para su fortuna la cancha no estaba apartada, luego de vestirse calentaron un poco

— Entonces, comencemos —dijo Yoochun tras ponerse los lentes especiales, dándole el saque a Hyun Joong

Al principio ambos no fueron capaces de sostener en juego la pequeña pelota, que caía al piso de vez en cuando, pero conforme la práctica, la pelota estuvo en juego más seguido, Yoochun aprovechó entonces para comenzar a mandar malintencionadamente el golpe hacia Hyun Joong, y aunque la pelota no era dura, la fuerza con que era lanzada hacía que doliera

El primer golpe fue en el pecho, sin disculpa alguna continuaron sin importancia, hasta que Hyun Joong se dio cuenta que lo hacía a propósito, detuvo el juego luego que la pelota diera un golpe justo sobre el ojo derecho

— ¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó muy molesto, agarrándose justo entre el párpado y la ceja

— Lo lamento —dijo sin interés

— Lo has hecho adrede —reclamó enojado, apuñó su raqueta y salió de la duela, hacia su mochila deportiva

— No digas eso, declaremos un empate, te invito a desayunar

— No gracias —contestó, entre enojado pero pareciendo amable

— ¿Vas a rechazarme? ¿No dijiste que no eras homofóbico? No intento seducirte si eso te preocupa

Hyun Joong lo miró, era obvio que estaba tratando de burlarse de él, pero no iba a dejarse, aceptaría su dichosa ida a desayunar

— Está bien, vamos —dijo sin ganas y comenzó a guardar sus cosas, Yoochun lo observó y sonrió satisfecho

…

Esa mañana Jaejoong despertó, pero no salió de su habitación, buscó su mejor maleta y comenzó a doblar algo de su ropa, mientras sonreía emocionado, según los planes, Hyun Joong tenía que presentarse en su nuevo trabajo a finales del mes, estaban a quince días de eso, pero la idea era llegar a Berlín antes para instalarse en su nueva casa

— Mi nueva casa —pensó con entusiasmo, ¿realmente eso estaba pasando? ¿En unos días estaría junto a su novio en Alemania para empezar una nueva vida? Sonaba tan hermoso que temió que aquello no se lograra

Nunca antes le pasó, pero de pronto una extraña angustia le revolvió el estómago, como si un mal presentimiento le quisiera poner en alerta, pero él no creía en esas cosas, no quería creer

— Todo saldrá bien —se animó aunque se sentía intranquilo. La necesidad de llamarle a Hyun Joong le invadió y dejó la ropa, agarrando su teléfono celular

Aunque el aparato sonó y sonó, no obtuvo respuesta alguna de su novio

— Seguro está ocupado, no seas fastidioso o se cansará de ti —dijo con voz baja, recordando como en un tiempo fue muy interesante para Yoochun y como después sin más le dijo que lo asfixiaba, que le aburría, no quería que con Hyun Joong le pasara igual— Debo cambiar, ya no puedo ser el mismo

Suspiró convencido y dejó de lado su teléfono, continuando con su labor de empacar.

…

Hyun Joong miró por la ventana, se habían alejado demasiado, Yoochun le prometió que irían a un buen lugar que él conocía, confiadamente no hizo comentario alguno, hasta ese momento que parecían estar saliendo de la Urbanidad. Su teléfono celular lo sintió vibrar dentro del pantalón, pero no lo sacó siquiera

— ¿Hasta dónde es? —preguntó casi molesto

— Ya casi llegamos —respondió serio, mirándolo de reojo, ya se encargaría de demostrarle quien era Park Yoochun

Se adentró en un lugar arbolado y detuvo el auto, para Hyun Joong ya no hubo duda, algo raro y malo estaba pasando y no le gustaba. Bajó del auto después que lo hiciera Yoochun, ambos del lado de la puerta donde viajaron, mirándose por encima del capo del auto

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has quedado sin gasolina acaso? —indagó intentando no molestarse demasiado, el otro mostró una sonrisa cínica. Sin responder avanzó hacia el otro lado, Hyun Joong no retrocedió ni se alejó, le dio la espalda al auto para encarar a su vecino

— Dime una cosa ¿Te crees muy listo? —preguntó de forma amenazante, Hyun Joong frunció el ceño sin responder— Te hice una pregunta

— No sé a qué te refieres —contestó finalmente, Yoochun sonrió muy tranquilamente, pero en cuestión de segundos explotó y lo sujetó con fuerza de la quijada, apretándolo

— ¡Te pregunté si te crees muy listo! —gritó furioso— ¡Contesta!

— Explícate —insistió el otro, aunque Yoochun usó más fuerza en su agresión

— ¿Cuántas veces te lo has cogido?

— ¿De qué hablas? —continuó fingiendo no saber, Yoochun usó su otra mano para asestarle un puñetazo en el estómago, sofocándolo

— Te pregunté ¡Cuántas veces te lo has cogido! A Jaejoong, deja de fingir —espetó, soltándolo y alejándose solo dos pasos, lo miró con desprecio

— Conque era eso… —musitó Hyun Joong luego de toser, agarrándose la quijada y el estómago, mirándolo con enojo

— Vamos, dímelo, porque no podré creerte si me dices que no han follado, Jaejoong se acuesta con cualquiera, es una vil zorra —dijo con tal desprecio que Hyun Joong no lo soportó, se lanzó hacia él intentando darle con el puño en la cara, pero Yoochun lo esquivó, haciéndolo trastabillar, así aprovechó para darle una patada en las costillas— Eres un idiota, ahora dirás que estás enamorado ¿no? —rio con ganas

Hyun Joong levantó la mirada, observándolo con desprecio, no se tocó donde fue golpeado, se levantó con dignidad, mirándolo fríamente

— Tal vez no soy el único enamorado de él —espetó, sonriendo al ver la expresión de su vecino, Yoochun parecía desconcertado— ¿Tanto lo amas que te mueres de celos? Pero estoy seguro que él no sabe, no tiene idea de tus sentimientos

— ¡Cállate! —gritó molesto, luego sonrió con descaro— ¿Yo amar a ese idiota? Solo me sirve para follar, es muy bueno ¿verdad? Sus mamadas son las mejores, esa boquita…

— No quiero oírte —dijo enojado, odiaba que hablara de Jaejoong como si no valiera nada, pero estaba seguro que fingía, que Yoochun sentía algo por él

— Escucha imbécil, Jaejoong es mío, me pertenece, más te vale alejarte de él

— Jaejoong no es tuyo —contradijo molesto— No es un objeto, y mientras él quiera estar conmigo le daré todo el amor que se merece —explicó tan convencido y serio, pero sus palabras hicieron reír a Yoochun con fuerza

— Estás muy idiota ¿verdad? Jaejoong es un manipulador, no sé que te dio para que estés así de enamorado, que ridículo eres —burló sin parar de sonreír, Hyun Joong se acercó hasta él, para encararlo

— Él solo ha conocido el dolor porque nadie ha visto más allá de su físico, porque no se valora él mismo, pero yo conocí al verdadero Jaejoong y él ya no quiere saber de ti, ni del tal Junsu, se siente asqueado de esa vida. Nos iremos lejos, yo lo protegeré, de ti, de quien sea, porque lo amo sinceramente —expuso hasta llegar a él

Yoochun borró por completo su sonrisa, ese sujeto estaba muy convencido de lo que decía y él comenzaba a creer que era cierto, que Jaejoong ya no quería estar con ellos. Eso le hizo hervir las venas, apretó con fuerza el puño y lo lanzó en la cara de Hyun Joong, pero esta vez él reaccionó, agarrándolo del hombro lo atrajo a él y le dio un golpe con la rodilla a Yoochun, que cayó hincado al suelo

— Imbécil —dijo el agredido, tratando de agarrar aire lo más que podía— No sabes lo que dices, Jaejoong no vale nada, es un objeto de placer, es todo —sonrió de nuevo con descaro, intentando provocarlo

— Qué lástima me das… —contestó con tristeza, Yoochun odiaba que lo compadecieran, así que reaccionó enseguida, levantándose se acercó a él, antes que se defendiera lo agarró de los cabellos con la mano izquierda y con la derecha le dio un puñetazo, sin soltarle la cara

— ¡Hijo de perra! —gritó enfadado, asestándole otro golpe en la cara, lo soltó y empujó con fuerza, haciéndolo caer al suelo, Hyun Joong no alcanzó a defenderse y cayó haciéndose daño— ¡Te voy a matar! —amenazó, agachándose agarró un puño de piedras, tirando la primera cerca de la oreja

— Estás loco —respondió el otro, levantó la mano izquierda frente a su rostro y con la derecha estirada hacia Yoochun intentó evitar que alguna otra le hiciera daño

— No te lo llevarás, es mío —reclamó de nuevo, lanzando otras dos piedras, la primera golpeó el dedo meñique de la mano estirada hacia él, obligando a su vecino a bajarla por instantes, aprovechó para tirar la otra que golpeó en la frente de Hyun Joong

Al recibir el golpe en la cabeza gritó y se agarró con fuerza, Yoochun llegó hasta él, aún con tres piedras en su mano izquierda, comenzó a patearlo y el otro no pudo defenderse lo suficiente, solo logró gritar

— ¡Basta!

— Di que lo dejarás o te mato a golpes —solicitó con timbre amenazante, dispuesto a cumplir con su amenaza

— Maldito lunático —dijo intentando levantarse, pero Yoochun le dio patadas más seguido, una de ellas le dio en la cara, rompiéndole la nariz, luego agarró una piedra y se la tiró cerca del ojo, de la ceja le brotó un chorro de sangre

— ¡Te mataré! —volvió amenazar, lanzando la penúltima piedra que dio en la cabeza, la última muy cerca del mismo sitio. Yoochun oyó el último quejido del otro, luego un silencio desolador alrededor

Respirando agitado Yoochun miró fijamente el cuerpo inconsciente de su vecino, se sorprendió de ver el resultado de sus ataques, tenía la cara cubierta de sangre y la ropa manchada también

— ¿Lo maté? —pensó intrigado, más sin sentir culpa. No quiso averiguarlo y corrió de regreso a su auto, lo encendió y se alejó rápidamente de ahí— Soy un idiota, espero nadie me haya visto —meditó molesto, nunca tuvo intenciones de asesinarlo, pero si realmente lo mató no sentía culpa, el muy bastardo se lo tenía merecido

…

Jaejoong llamó de nuevo al celular de su novio, ya era de noche y no tenía ninguna noticia de él, comenzaba a preocuparse, no respondía los mensajes y las llamadas lo enviaban al buzón

— Esto me da mala espina, no sé por qué —dijo por lo bajo, sintiendo ganas de llorar

Salió de su habitación después de comprobar que no había ruidos, pero su resolución no fue acertada, Junsu estaba ahí, lo vio en la cocina

— Espera —llamó el menor antes que se devolviera a su alcoba

— ¿Qué quieres Junsu?

— ¿Tienes hambre? —sonrió amablemente— Estoy cocinando

— No gracias

— Anda, estás muy flaco

— No Junsu

— Te voy a dejar en paz, no seas cobarde ni maleducado, te estoy invitando a cenar —sermoneó molesto, Jaejoong suspiró y asintió— Hagamos las pases, en muchas ocasiones te perdoné tus imprudencias ¿recuerdas?

— Ya, está bien —dijo finalmente, acercándose al comedor

— Buen chico —comentó Junsu sonriendo, sirvió la cena cuando terminó de prepararla y ambos se sentaron a la mesa— ¿Está rica? —preguntó al ver que comía el primer bocado, Jaejoong asintió— Que alegría saberlo —dijo con hipocresía

Terminaron la cena sin hablar, al terminar Jaejoong recogió su trasto y lo llevó a la cocina, odiaba lavar la loza, así que ahí lo dejó

— Gracias por la cena —miró hacia Junsu, él sonrió amplio

— De nada bonito —respondió usando el tono que el mayor usaba al decirle la misma palabra

Jaejoong se detuvo en seco antes de regresar a su habitación, mirando desconcertado a su compañero, a veces actuaba como él, ¿acaso estaba imitándolo o qué demonios le sucedía? Todas las cosas que hacía Junsu parecían un reflejo de quien fue él cuando comenzaron con aquel drama de perversión. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y regresó deprisa a su habitación

— Creo que está enloqueciendo —meditó asustado, por primera vez temió de él, de su estabilidad mental. Más que nunca deseaba alejarse para siempre de ahí, marcharse con Hyun Joong hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario

…

Al día siguiente, Yoochun fue a casa de su par de amantes, lo recibió Junsu visiblemente emocionado de verlo, pero el otro estaba serio y se lo sacó de encima, entrando al departamento con actitud de pocos amigos

— ¿Y Jaejoong? —preguntó a un molesto Junsu que no disimuló en mostrar su enojo por preguntar por aquel— Te hice una pregunta

— En su habitación —señaló la puerta, Yoochun avanzó y Junsu tras él

— Ábreme —ordenó al habitante, pero no recibió respuesta, temiendo que se hubiese escapado cuando Junsu no se diera cuenta, golpeó con más fuerza y varias veces, hasta que finalmente Jaejoong abrió

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿No es obvio que no quiero abrir? —contestó enojado pero tratando de estar tranquilo, Junsu sonrió emocionado

— Hace mucho que no estábamos los tres juntos —dijo el menor de los tres, muy emocionado, mirando a uno y a otro, pero ellos dos se miraban mutuamente, retándose en silencio

— Sé lo tuyo —dijo con frialdad Yoochun, el mayor entendió de lo que hablaba y se puso nervioso, pero Junsu no entendía, los miraba a los dos

— ¿De qué me estás hablando?

— No finjas frente a mí, sé que estás planeando huir —chantó sonriendo al ver la reacción de asombro y miedo de Jaejoong

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Junsu desconcertado, Yoochun lo miró de reojo

— Como oyes, está saliendo con otro y planea irse con él, lejos de nosotros —explicó al menor, Junsu se sorprendió y miró indignado a Jaejoong

— ¿Por qué? Te hemos dado los mejores momentos de tu vida —dijo convencido, pero el mayor reaccionó y miró hacia el menor, negando con la cabeza

— Hyun Joong me ha dado lo mejor que he tenido en la vida —confesó ya sin pena ni miedo, sonriendo orgulloso, mirando a esos dos

Pero para Yoochun fue insoportable escuchar eso, así que no se resistió y agarró a Jaejoong con fuerza del cabello, tan fuerte que lo obligó a ponerse de rodillas frente a él

— Descarado, maldita zorra —dijo enojado, mirándolo con desprecio, Junsu no se movió ni un poco, miraba todo con indiferencia— ¿Así me pagas? Todo lo que he hecho por ti, hice que fueras alguien, que te sintieras útil, te hice parte de mi vida y así correspondes, como un mendigo inservible, no sirves ni para dar las gracias —reclamó, sintiendo que temblaba de coraje, Jaejoong hizo un esfuerzo por levantar la cabeza aunque sin poderse soltar. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas y lo miró con tanta desgracia que Yoochun enmudeció

— Te amo más que a mi vida —declaró sin mentir— Y ha sido lo más triste que me ha sucedido, ya no aguanto más, déjame ir… —suplicó, abrazándose a sus piernas, el otro no supo que hacer— Si no me dejas ir con él al menos mátame ¡Ya no quiero vivir! —gritó, volviendo a verlo a los ojos, llorando angustiado, sin poderse calmar

— Suéltalo… —musitó Junsu con voz lúgubre, Yoochun lo miró de nuevo de reojo pero no obedeció— ¡Suéltalo! —gritó esta vez, Jaejoong miró los ojos de su compañero de piso, eran los ojos que hace tiempo no veía, la mirada lejos de la locura, era como haber vuelto atrás, ese era el Junsu que estaba extinguiéndose cada vez más

— ¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó burlón el aludido, Junsu se acercó y apretó con fuerza la muñeca derecha de Yoochun, tan fuerte que lo obligó a abrir la mano

— Déjalo —ordenó enojado, intentando hacer lo mismo con la otra mano pero antes de eso Yoochun lo soltó, Jaejoong se agachó hasta el suelo y continuó llorando, Junsu se agachó hasta él y le acomodó el cabello con los dedos— Ya, no llores —después de decir eso lo abrazó y miró hacia Yoochun— No lo vuelvas a tocar —amenazó mirándolo con tanta fuerza que desconcertó al otro

— ¿Sabes Junsu? Estás mal de la cabeza —señaló su propia cabeza al decirlo— Te internaré en un instituto —dijo con burla, pero a Junsu no le pareció en absoluto gracioso— Los dos son unos inútiles, me conseguiré mejores perras

— Vete —ordenó Junsu, señalando la puerta

— Me voy —dijo encogiéndose de hombros— Pero antes de irme tengo algo que decirte Jaejoong —el mencionado levantó la cabeza, secándose las lágrimas, pero continuaba llorando— ¿Has hablado últimamente con tu Hyun Joong? —preguntó con arrogancia, el mayor abrió más los ojos, imaginándose lo peor

— ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! —cuestionó aterrado, pero Yoochun solo sonrió y sin decir nada les dio la espalda, alejándose— ¡Dime qué le hiciste! —rogó arrastrándose a la puerta, pero Yoochun se fue sin más— ¡Yoochun! No, no, no… —asustado comenzó a golpear el suelo con los puños

— Tranquilo, está alardeando —intentó calmar Junsu, acercándose a él lo abrazó, acostándole la cabeza en su pecho le acarició los cabellos— Tranquilo, todo está bien —su voz volvió a sonar extraña, falsa, pero Jaejoong estaba agotado como para analizarlo, sintiendo que el menor le besaba la cabeza, consolándolo— Ya no llores —sonrió con ternura, comenzando a cantarle una canción

— Junsu, tengo miedo —confesó Jaejoong, escondiendo la cabeza en el pecho de Junsu que comenzó a menearlo, arrullándolo como si fuese un bebé

— No temas bonito, yo voy a cuidarte —sonrió más amplio, sin dejar de acariciarlo, mirando hacia el vacío, como si no hubiese nadie dentro de aquel cuerpo.

* * *

Próximo capítulo el final :D después de eso subiré un epílogo y ya, dará fin esta historia. Luego comenzaré a escribir el que prometí con el pasado de Yoochun. Gracias por sus comentarios, me encantan, síganlos dejando. Hasta el próximo capítulo


	21. La última humillación Parte 1

**Capítulo 21. La última humillación. Parte 1**

 _ **ADVERTENCIA:** Este y el siguiente capítulo pueden contener escenas perturbadoras (más?!). Leer bajo su propio riesgo, espero no herir sensibilidades  
_

* * *

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que percibió fue el olor a Hospital, tardó un tiempo en darse cuenta de donde estaba y en recordar los sucesos antes de perder la consciencia. Miró a su alrededor, una habitación de Hospital, tan blanca y pulcra que daba escalofríos, enseguida intentó moverse, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo, en especial la cabeza

Junto a la cama había un botón y sabía que era para llamar a alguien de enfermería, su llamado fue atendido en cuestión de segundos, una mujer de estatura bajita y mediana edad entró, al verla Hyun Joong intentó moverse

— Tranquilo —dijo con su voz serena—Se hará daño, tiene dos costillas rotas

— ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

— Unos deportistas lo encontraron, la ambulancia llegó pronto, si hubiese perdido más sangre tal vez habría muerto —comentó con pesar, pero a él no le importó, estaba vivo y eso si importaba— Por la contusión estuvo unas horas en observación

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo aquí? —preguntó asustado

— Dos días —contestó la enfermera

— Necesito salir —dijo asustado, intentó de nuevo levantarse pero el dolor fue demasiado y gritó debido a él— ¿Mi celular? —preguntó al entender que no podía solo levantarse, sentía mucho dolor

— Ahorita se lo hago traer —enseguida la mujer salió, si ese chico seguía de imprudente alargaría su estancia ahí. Regresó en menos de tres minutos con el celular, Hyun Joong lo tomó y miró, estaba a punto de descargarse

— Un cargador por favor

— Sí, pero no puede llamar mientras carga

— Necesito al menos un diez por ciento, por favor —estiró el teléfono hacia ella, la mujer lo llevó a cargar, dejándolo solo— Jaejoong, espero estés bien —pensó angustiado, si Yoochun le hizo eso a él, no quería ni pensar lo que había hecho a su novio, tenía mucho miedo

…

Jaejoong miró su celular con insistencia, desde la horrible visita de Yoochun no se había levantado de la cama, no comía ni bebía nada, su boca apenas si generaba saliva, se sentía débil y sin ganas, solo dejaba de llorar a ratos, con la esperanza de que su novio se comunicara, que Yoochun no le hubiese hecho algo terrible

— Hyun Joong… llama —suplicó abrazándose al teléfono, llorando y sintiendo que pronto se desmayaría

Sus ruegos fueron por fin escuchados, al sentir que su teléfono vibraba miró la pantalla, el nombre de su novio en ella le iluminó el rostro, contestó enseguida, pero débil

— Hyun Joong ¿eres tú? —inquirió temblando, temiendo que no fuera él

— Jaejoong ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó acelerado, al oír que si era su voz comenzó a llorar de felicidad— ¿Qué tienes?

— Estás vivo, temí lo peor —dijo sollozando, limpiándose las lágrimas y sintiéndose un poco más animado— Vino Yoochun, insinuó que algo te pasó, estaba asustado

— Escucha, tienes que salir de ahí

— ¿Por qué?

— Está loco, ese sujeto, no estoy muerto pero te aseguro que así quería verme —dijo preocupado, Jaejoong soltó un sonido de asombro— Estoy en el Hospital, no puedo ir por ti, pero salte de ahí, por favor

— Sí, tranquilo —respondió enseguida

— Ve a mi casa, en la maceta bajo la escalera del pórtico hay una copia de la llave, enciérrate ahí, por favor ¿de acuerdo?

— Sí, eso haré —sonrió emocionado de saberlo vivo, aunque creía que estaba exagerando, quizás el susto fue demasiado y por eso estaba alterado, no creía estar en peligro, por el contrario sentía esperanzas de nuevo

— Llamo al rato, cuídate

— Tú también —dijo con cariño

— Te amo Jaejoong —suspiró agobiado, el aludido sonrió tiernamente

— Gracias —sonrió avergonzado por no sentir lo mismo— Te quiero mucho

Aunque no se podían ver, ambos sonrieron como si se tuvieran enfrente, segundos después colgaron al mismo tiempo, Jaejoong miró la pantalla y sonrió más amplio, sus esperanzas de una nueva vida volvieron, con ese sentimiento encima hizo una llamada, la última que haría para esa persona, para el malnacido del que estaba enamorado

…

Yoochun salió de casa, al cerrar la puerta con llave escuchó que el teléfono fijo comenzaba a sonar, bufó con fastidio, no volvería a abrir solo por contestar, así que dejó que la contestadora lo hiciera por él, así subió al auto y se marchó, rumbo a casa de Junsu, y Jaejoong, era imposible para él alejarse simplemente así, incluso aunque los amenazó con eso, reclamaría lo que le pertenecía, después de todo él los creó, los moldeó a su "imagen y semejanza", eran suyos, de nadie más

…

Jaejoong salió sigilosamente de su habitación, sus dos maletas estaban ya listas, las tenía dentro del clóset, saldría de ahí por la madrugada cuando nadie lo notara, a pesar que prometió a su novio que se escondería, pero sabía que estaba exagerando, no supo exactamente que le hizo Yoochun para atemorizarlo tanto, pero aunque era preocupante saberlo en el Hospital, estaba casi seguro que no había nada que temer

— Parece ser que no está Junsu —suspiró relajado, sintiéndose libre en mucho tiempo. Miró la hora en el celular, eran casi las cinco de la tarde

Fue rápido a la cocina, sacó muchas cosas del refrigerador y se hizo mucho de comer, bebió agua como loco. Después de colgar con Hyun Joong hizo sus maletas y luego se quedó dormido, recuperando algo de fuerzas, ahora con la comida se sentía casi renovado, solo le faltaba tomar un baño

Terminó sus grandes porciones de comida y bebida, fue a ducharse después, al salir se vistió con el par de prendas que dejó sin empacar. Su corazón latía emocionado desde que supo a su novio con bien

— Si no está Junsu —meditó luego— Puedo irme de una vez —pensó en ello por primera vez y una sonrisa adornó su rostro

Fue hacia su habitación, contento, pero antes de abrir el clóset llamaron a la puerta, su sangre se heló, si era Yoochun no quería verlo, se había despedido de él dejándole un mensaje en la contestadora, había cerrado ese ciclo, no podía volver atrás

— No abriré, fingiré que no hay nadie —pensó decidido, ahora haciendo lo posible por no realizar ningún sonido que le delatara, se sentó en la cama y esperó

La insistencia de la persona que tocaba era desesperante

— Que se vaya, que se vaya —tapó sus oídos y se agachó, cerrando los ojos, pero continuaba oyendo el insistente sonido de la puerta

— ¡Sé que hay alguien, abre! —ordenó la otra voz, efectivamente se trataba de Yoochun, a Jaejoong le tembló todo el cuerpo, tenía miedo de él— ¡Junsu, Jaejoong! Abran la puerta —insistió enojado

Yoochun odiaba los escándalos, pero estaba molesto y decidido a continuar con sus perras, a no dejarlas ir, los necesitaba como seguramente ellos le necesitaban a él. Un par de horas atrás salió de casa para ir a ese departamento, pero a última hora fue a otro sitio antes de visitar a sus dos mascotas, aunque se negaran a verlo, él no desistiría

— No, no debo abrir —pensó con firmeza, para convencerse él mismo, pero su voluntad estaba siendo doblegada. Tal vez debía verlo cara a cara una última vez, antes de ya no hacerlo nunca más, quizás ese mensaje que dejó en su teléfono no era suficiente

— ¡Dije que abran o tiro la puerta! —gritó por último, haciendo que más de un vecino saliera de sus departamentos, él se dio cuenta y se dirigió a los curiosos— ¡Largo, no hay nada que ver aquí! —dijo molesto, ahuyentándolos con esa mirada asesina que solía tener cuando estaba realmente cabreado

Ante aquella forma de correrlos, los vecinos se devolvieron a sus departamentos, pero más de alguno pensó que si continuaba aquello, llamarían a la policía. Ya dentro, Jaejoong se levantó de su cama y avanzó sigilosamente hacia la puerta de entrada, había sombra por debajo y aunque Yoochun dejó de tocar y gritar, podía saberse que aún se encontraba del otro lado

— ¿Debo abrir? —meditó Jaejoong, mirando la sombra de los pies de Yoochun

— ¡Voy a tirar la puerta! —volvió con sus insistencias, Jaejoong suspiró cansado y decidió abrirle por fin

El mayor abrió finalmente, al verlo Yoochun lo empujó y entró violentamente al departamento, dejando la puerta abierta. Se miraron fijo, Jaejoong estaba aterrado y Yoochun cabreado, a punto de perder la razón

— Con que aquí estabas ¿Y Junsu?

— No sé —encogió los hombros— ¿Por qué el escándalo? Creí que los odiabas, una vez casi me golpeas por hacer uno afuera de tu casa —comentó intrigado

— Estoy harto, ustedes dos son unos imbéciles

— No más harto que yo —contestó enseguida— ¿Qué quieres? Ya déjame en paz, quédate con Junsu ¿no estabas tan interesado en él?

— Ustedes son mis perras —sonrió descaradamente— Deben obedecerme, lamerme las botas de ser necesario —declaró con arrogancia, Jaejoong frunció el ceño

— No soy la perra de nadie —dijo con dignidad

— Eres un marica —se acercó a él y lo empujó— Un marica adicto al sexo, adicto a que se lo follen, ¿no es eso ser la perra de alguien? —preguntó con voz burlona y sin importarle que la puerta seguía abierta

— Ya no más —sus ojos se enrojecieron— Hasta aquí llegaste Park Yoochun, ya no dejaré que me humilles nunca más

Las palabras de Jaejoong helaron la sangre de Yoochun, dejándolo paralizado por un momento, ¿Qué basura era esa? Él no podía abandonarlo, lo amaba, se lo había dicho muchas veces, le había suplicado por atención, le había rogado por sexo, por un poco de cariño, por si quiera un beso, ahora decía que llegaba a su límite ¿eso significaba que lo estaba abandonando definitivamente? No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo…

— Eso quisieras —reaccionó al fin y se acercó a él para tomarlo, pero Jaejoong se le adelantó y le dio una fuerte bofetada, sorprendiéndolo, ya que el mayor resultó ser más fuerte de lo que imaginó

Jaejoong miró asombrado su mano, por primera vez se defendía de Yoochun, sintió una enorme satisfacción, luego lo miró con decisión

— No volverás a ponerme una mano encima —declaró contundente, el menor rio para sus adentros, luego lo exteriorizó

— Que tierno —se mofó sin más, intentando acercarse de nuevo, esta vez lo tomó por la cintura y buscó besarlo a la fuerza, pero el mayor se resistió, empujándolo con fuerza lo apartó de él, luego cerró el puño y le soltó un golpe en el rostro, haciéndole sangrar la nariz

— ¡Te lo dije! —gritó con euforia, sintiéndose magnífico, Yoochun lo miró con profundo desprecio, la complexión física de Jaejoong era más robusta que la suya, nunca lo relacionó con que fuese más fuerte que él, antes su voluntad estaba doblegada por el amor que sentía hacia él, logrando bajar sus defensas, pero ya no, había algo diferente en él, por primera vez sintió real temor de perderlo

— ¿Qué te pasa Jaejoong? Te has vuelto muy rebelde ¿no decías amarme? —cuestionó con voz burlona, mirándolo arrogante mientras se limpiaba la sangre con la manga de la camisa

— Sí, te amo —no lo negó, mirándolo a los ojos— Pero aprendí que primero debo amarme a mí —declaró decidido, Yoochun sonrió

— Inspirador… —dijo para burlarse, evitando reír— Déjate de tonterías, ese cursi de Hyun Joong realmente te lavó el cerebro ¿no es cierto?

— No Yoochun, tú fuiste el único que lavó mi cerebro, al grado en que todo fuera de ti perdió realidad, y por culpa de eso lastimamos irreversiblemente a un inocente —dijo con pesar, jamás se perdonaría haberle hecho lo que ambos le hicieron a Junsu

— Un inocente —repitió con menosprecio— Si hablas de Junsu creo que estás diciendo basura

— ¿Qué no te das cuenta? —sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear— Jugamos con él un retorcido juego hasta involucrarlo en nuestros propósitos egoístas

— Patrañas

— ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Aquel día, cuando le robaste su virginidad, cuando los dos lo orillamos a acostarse con nosotros —comenzó a relatar, recordando todo— Antes que llegara bebíamos alcohol y fumábamos marihuana, después que follamos hiciste un comentario…

Yoochun miró atento a Jaejoong, en silencio

— "Sería divertido que Junsu llegara y nos descubriera" Dijiste mientras te reías, a mí me pareció gracioso y te apoyé, "¿No sería maravilloso que se nos uniera? Tengo ganas de un trío" continuaste hablando —dijo Jaejoong avergonzado, mirando al contrario, pero Yoochun seguía mudo— Yo te dije que sería imposible, que Junsu no era así, pero tú estabas seguro de que lo haría, presentías que Junsu te quería y te aprovecharías de eso, fue lo que me dijiste

— ¿Y eso qué?

— ¿Cómo qué? Hicimos una apuesta Yoochun, yo estaba convencido que se rehusaría, pero tú insistías en que haríamos un trío ese día y ganaste… Aunque fue casi contra su voluntad

— No lo violamos, él quiso —se defendió el menor, Jaejoong asintió

— Es verdad, ¿pero a base de qué? Lo orillamos y luego no hubo marcha atrás. Nos propusimos "convertirlo" ¿recuerdas? Luego de aquella primera vez, nos pusimos de acuerdo en varias ocasiones, para confundirlo, para desorientarlo —explicó aturdido, sintiéndose culpable

— ¿Tus intentos de suicidio fueron parte de eso? —cuestionó divertido, Jaejoong se quedó callado unos momentos

— Solo el primero —confesó avergonzado, Yoochun soltó una carcajada, mirándolo con asombro, si sus cálculos hubiesen salido mal, seguramente habría muerto— Si te lo decía no iba a parecer real —explicó sintiendo la moral baja— Pero la segunda fue real, me corté las venas deseando morir, por ti, por tu ausencia, por tu desprecio —enseñó ambas muñecas

— Estás enfermo ¿sabías?

— ¿Yo? —sonrió con incredulidad— Dijiste que haríamos la máquina perfecta de sexo solo para los dos, un juguete sin moral ni sentimientos, nos propusimos "enloquecerlo", convertirlo en un insaciable y ahora está perdido, se nos salió de las manos, creamos un monstruo que ya no somos capaces de controlar —comenzó a llorar, sintiendo vergüenza por su falta de humanidad, sin poder creer que fueron capaces de idear algo tan horrible

Yoochun sintió un pequeño escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, él también lo percibió, Junsu ya no era el mismo que conoció, ni siquiera se encontraba presente de alguna forma, era una persona completamente distinta, estaba perturbado. Se les pasó la mano a la hora de desquiciarlo y estaba completamente trastornado

— Era buena persona ¿En qué lo convertimos? —continuó llorando, agarrándose la cabeza se dejó caer de rodillas, mirando luego a Yoochun desde el suelo— Se preocupó por mí, me ayudó, cuidó de mí, fue tierno, fue amable, se compadeció y yo ¿qué hice por él? Ayudé a borrar su alma que era pura. Lo destruimos Yoochun

— Lo hicimos perfecto, deja de lloriquear —dijo con desprecio para fingir su real preocupación, las palabras de Jaejoong eran ciertas, él lo vio en los ojos de Junsu, en sus actitudes, en sus acciones, Junsu estaba y no estaba en ese cuerpo vacío, obsesionado con el sexo, con un mundo que nunca existió donde todo era "perfecto" entre los tres…

Afuera del departamento, junto a la puerta, sentado en el suelo estaba Junsu, con las piernas encogidas, congelado, mirando hacia la nada, con los ojos casi inertes, pero lagrimeando en silencio, el rostro lo tenía lleno de lágrimas, la boca ligeramente abierta. Había escuchado casi todo, llegó en el momento que Jaejoong se defendió por primera vez, vio la bofetada y decidió no dejarse ver, quedándose afuera, se sentó en el suelo para escucharlo todo, cada palabra, cada confesión

Esos dos bastardos le arruinaron la vida con todo el propósito, con un plan asqueroso y malvado para convertirlo en su juguete, si antes su mente estaba desequilibrada, ahora terminaba de romperse, sonrió al vacío y rio para sus adentros, sin dejar de llorar. Se la iban a pagar, se cobraría aquella deuda, ese par de enfermos conocerían quien era él, Kim Junsu, el hombre equivocado, con el que jamás debieron meterse, si le devastaron la vida, él haría lo mismo

Se levantó del suelo y se alejó corriendo de ahí. Corrió hasta que sus pies no dieron para más y se tiró al suelo en plena calle, muy lejos del departamento, se jaló con fuerza el cabello y miró hacia el cielo, comenzó a reír

— Creen que estoy loco, pero no es verdad —dijo decidido— Después de tantas humillaciones, estoy más cuerdo que nunca —su sonrisa enferma, plagada de delirio no se borró a pesar de las lágrimas— Haré que se arrepientan, se arrepentirán —rio más fuerte, la sangre le volvió a hervir dentro de las venas, era su momento de voltear la moneda a su favor.

…

Yoochun se fue del departamento luego de esperar un tiempo a Junsu, ninguno de los dos sabía dónde se encontraba, ninguno se dio cuenta nunca de que fueron descubiertos, que el menor supo sobre sus manipulaciones, que ellos planearon crearlo, descontrolándolo, ahora Junsu no sabía del todo que era real y qué no, sus recuerdos estaban fusionados con ideas paranoicas, dentro de su cabeza algo explotó y los pedazos que quedaron ya no podrían ser reunidos de nuevo

Ya era de noche, Jaejoong esperó un poco después que se fuera Yoochun y sacó las cosas de su habitación, por suerte Junsu no había vuelto y aunque no supo ni donde estaba, no hubo cosa más conveniente que esa. Su corazón latía de prisa, emocionado, comenzaría su nueva vida, además pudo por fin, por vez primera, defenderse de los abusos de su supuesto amante, el hombre que le cambió la vida de manera desastrosa, pero por suerte conoció a otro, alguien que lo amaba sinceramente y que estaba dispuesto a juntar los fragmentos de su corazón

— Listo —dejó sus dos maletas junto a la puerta, sobre ellas su chaqueta y luego fue a la cocina, cogería una manzana y se marcharía

Entró y antes de abrir el refrigerador vio su mano izquierda, en la muñeca estaba colocado el reloj que Yoochun le regaló, su último regalo por haberse "portado bien" como la mascota que fue, sonrió amargamente y lo quitó de ahí, la costumbre de traerlo le llevó a colocárselo después de bañarse, pero ya no podía llevarlo, tampoco podía usar el auto que Yoochun lo dejaba conducir, las llaves las había dejado junto a la cama

— Nada que me una a ti —sonrió con mejor ánimo, abrió el refrigerador y se agachó por la manzana, en ese instante la puerta del departamento se abrió, Jaejoong se paralizó en ese segundo. No pasó siquiera un minuto desde que dejó las maletas en la puerta hasta ese momento, pero ese minuto fue la diferencia, su plan de huir fue descubierto y sabía que se trataba de Junsu

— ¿Piensas marcharte? —preguntó el menor con voz neutra, sin sentimiento alguno. Cerró tras de él la puerta, Jaejoong se levantó lentamente con la manzana en la mano, cerrando el refrigerador, lo miró fijo a los ojos y tragó saliva

— Viaje familiar —sonrió con tranquilidad— Solo unos días —su nerviosismo se notaba a leguas, Junsu sonrió divertido, pero su expresión facial daba miedo, no parecía una sonrisa natural

— Ya veo

— Volveré —dijo amablemente y avanzó hacia sus maletas, Junsu se puso enfrente de las mismas, mirándolo a los ojos

— Es mucho equipaje para unos cuantos días ¿no?

— Ya me conoces, la moda se me da, no usaré menos de tres cambios por día —explicó intentando estar tranquilo, pero la mirada fija y fría de Junsu le hizo sentir escalofrío, tenía miedo de él, más que de Yoochun, porque algo no andaba bien dentro de la cabeza de su compañero, existían demasiados demonios habitándola

— ¿Te conozco? ¿De verdad te conozco Kim Jaejoong? —cuestionó sin emoción alguna, indagando en sus ojos, buscando algo en ellos, el mayor sonrió nervioso

— Junsu, se me hace tarde, luego conversamos ¿sí? —habló amablemente y se acercó a él, dándole un beso en la mejilla, intentando parecer el mismo de siempre

— No, hablemos ahora —refutó molesto, colocándole las manos en los hombros al otro, apretando poco a poco hasta aferrarse con fuerza, Jaejoong cerró un ojo y su expresión de dolor le delató, pero no se quejó— Cuéntame tus pecados

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó nervioso, sin dejar de sonreír. La manzana se le cayó al suelo pero ninguno le prestó atención

— Por favor Jaejoong —sonrió altanero, acercándose a él hasta su oreja— Dime que se siente haber jugado a ser el Doctor Frankenstein —sugirió de forma contundente, para que entendiera a la perfección de lo que hablaba

Jaejoong tembló de pies a cabeza, Junsu era consciente de lo que habían hecho con él, pensó que tal vez Yoochun se lo dijo, que lo mandó para de cierta forma impedir que se fuera y los dejara con su edén sexual

— No sé de que…

— ¡Ya deja de fingir! —lo empujó con fuerza al gritar, Jaejoong retrocedió dos pasos más y lo observó perplejo, la mirada de Junsu estaba llena de odio— Al menos —rio nervioso— Al menos admite tu parte —sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse

— Junsu, sé que tienes derecho a odiarme pero…

— ¡No te di permiso de hablar! —regañó inclinando ligeramente la cabeza, sintiendo un nudo en el cuello, luego movió los hombros violentamente para liberar un poco de tensión, Jaejoong se quedó mudo, mirándolo— Mi vida era perfecta —sonrió con nostalgia, mirando hacia un costado, como si el otro no existiera— Buen estudiante, buen hijo, buen hermano, buen novio, buen amigo, persona ejemplar —habló con voz suave detallando esas cosas, después borró su sonrisa y miró de nuevo a Jaejoong

— Junsu yo —el aludido levantó su mano y la agitó para indicarle que se callara

— Yo era ese títere ¿sabes? "Hacer lo que se debe", no importa si quieres o no, esta sociedad es muy estricta Jaejoong —meneó la cabeza— Pero internamente estaba podrido, porque no sentía satisfacción en nada de lo que hacía, yo era uno más dentro de esa colectividad, me mantuve "honesto" e hice que mis padres se sintieran orgullosos, que mi novia me amara, que mi amigo Eunhyuk y mi hermano Juno me consideraran su alma gemela, que alrededor las personas me admiraran, yo era su ejemplo —sonrió señalándose— Escuchaba decir 'Quiero ser como tú', de mis maestros oía 'Deberían ser como Junsu', yo era ese, no fui feliz, pero estaba bien, porque era perfecto

El mayor miró y analizó cada expresión de Junsu, sus ojos a punto de llorar, la sonrisa retorcida al decirle todas esas cosas

— Pero ¿Qué soy ahora? —frunció un poco el entrecejo— Mis padres me aborrecen, mi mejor amigo ya no me quiere, Hani está horrorizada por mi causa ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pasó eso? —agachó la mirada y algunas lágrimas comenzaron a salir— ¿Me dices que tengo derecho a odiarte? ¿Solo eso? —preguntó indignado— ¡Lo perdí todo! —levantó de nuevo la vista y comenzó a acercarse a un nervioso Jaejoong

— Junsu, tienes a tu hermano y te tienes a ti, necesitas ayuda profesional —sugirió el mayor, sintiendo también deseos de llorar, el menor comenzó a reírse

— ¿Ayuda? ¿Crees que estoy loco? —cuestionó intrigado, Jaejoong negó

— Claro que no lo estás —aunque si lo pensaba, sabía que contradecirlo era lo más impertinente que podía hacer

— Yo amaba a Yoochun ¿sabes? Pero no quería reconocerlo, porque ser homosexual está mal ¿no? Por eso mis padres me odian, sienten asco de mí —comenzó a llorar— Cuando me dijiste que eras Gay quise verlo con naturalidad, pero no, no debía, lo correcto es que un hombre tuviera una mujer a su lado ¿no? —lo miró fijo como si quisiera una respuesta— Por eso todo estaba bien a mi alrededor, porque tenía a Hani, ella —suspiró— Tan bonita, tan dulce —calló unos segundos, luego sonrió preocupado— ¿Por qué no me enamoré de ella? ¿No habría sido más fácil?

La mirada casi inocente de Junsu recordó a Jaejoong aquellos días en que lo conoció, cuando hablaba de la chica, aunque fingía, pero le contaba como era ella con él, lo bien que la pasaba a su lado, cuanto la quería

— Mamá, Papá, Hani y yo vamos a casarnos, tendremos un bebé —sonrió emocionado, mirando hacia la sala, aunque no había nadie, el mayor estaba cerca del comedor y miró hacia el sofá, luego hacia Junsu— ¿No habría sido menos decepcionante embarazar a tu novia antes del matrimonio que confesar que te gustan los hombres? —inquirió con seriedad— Mis padres me seguirían amando ¿no es cierto? —miró hacia el mayor, sin dejar de sonreír

— Estás a tiempo, ve a su lado, sé el papá que ese bebé necesita —sugirió tranquilo, intentando ser amable, pero Junsu lo miró con desprecio

— ¿Él me aceptará? ¿Mi hijo sentirá orgullo de tener un padre Gay? —preguntó con burla y luego echó a reír— Es mejor para él no nacer, ahorrarse la vergüenza

— No digas eso

— ¡Cállate! No opines —regañó enojado— ¿En qué estábamos? —meditó en voz alta— Yoochun… —sonrió— Sexy, candente, millonario ¿Quién puede resistirse? —miró con curiosidad al mayor— ¿Quién sedujo primero a quién?

— Eso no importa

— A mí me importa —asintió varias veces— Ustedes dos, par de impuros y asquerosos homosexuales ¿No podían simplemente podrirse juntos? ¿No habría sido más fácil? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Les hice algo malo? —cuestionó confundido, sus pupilas se movían de un lado a otro, Jaejoong soltó el llanto, sintiéndose mareado, no podía más con la culpa

— Perdóname —suplicó atormentado— Perdóname Junsu, por favor

— No —negó mientras lloraba también— Nunca te perdonaré —dijo con voz fría— Lo tenía todo ¿Qué no te quedó claro? Una vida, amor, me amaban mis padres, mi novia, mi mejor amigo, y los cambié ¡Los cambié por dos sucios animales! Un par de degenerados adictos al sexo, me convirtieron en uno de ustedes y me hicieron creer que era un paraíso, pero no fue más que un infierno

— Perdón —insistió, sintiendo que se ahogaba— Junsu perdóname, perdóname —se tiró al suelo de rodillas

— Eres tan patético, siempre fuiste el guiñapo de Yoochun, te habrías cortado el cuello si él te lo hubiese pedido ¿no? —lo miró con burla— Ahora suplicas perdón, pero pretendes irte y comenzar de nuevo ¿no? Que cómodo —negó con decepción, luego agarró una de las maletas y la levantó por encima de su cabeza

— Junsu ¿Qué vas hacer?

— ¡No vas a irte como si nada! —gritó enojado, aventando la maleta hacia el otro, con tanto ímpetu que si alcanzó a llegar hasta él, pero el mayor se cubrió con ambos brazos para reducir el daño, quedándose tirado en el suelo

— ¡No! basta —rogó cuando lo vio tirar la chaqueta al suelo y agarrar la otra maleta, pero esta vez logró ponerse de pie— Espera, no me iré ¿de acuerdo? Los tres —sonrió mientras respiraba agitado— Los tres estaremos juntos, no es ningún infierno ¿sí? Te quiero Junsu, cuidaré de ti como lo hiciste conmigo, te protegeré —habló con voz dulce, tratando de calmarlo, el menor lo miró fijo como si no entendiera de qué estaba hablando

— Los tres —musitó perplejo— ¿Tú me quieres? —meditó, confundido, quedándose serio por un tiempo hasta que comenzó a reír— Pero yo a ti no te quiero. Te odio —sonrió con calidez, como si hubiese dicho lo contrario— Tú y Yoochun son asquerosos, los odio a los dos, me vengaré de ambos —afirmó convencido

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué vas hacer? —preguntó nervioso

— ¿No lo sabes? Serán mis perras —comenzó a bajar la maleta lentamente— Yoochun y tú, serán para mí lo que fui para ustedes —sonrió emocionado— ¿Acaso no les gusta demasiado follar?

— Está bien —mintió para darle la razón— Seré lo que quieras, tómame cuando quieras —se tocó el cuello, intentando seducirlo con su sonrisa, pero Junsu se comenzó a reír divertido

— Idiota ¿de verdad crees que será con tu consentimiento? —bajó por completo la maleta y negó con la cabeza— Serás mi esclavo sexual, las 24 horas para cuando se me antoje, Yoochun también, ese malnacido recordará sus días de prostituto —rio con mayor diversión aunque el mayor no entendió eso, quizás lo estaba inventando

Antes que se dijeran algo más, el teléfono celular de Jaejoong comenzó a sonar, los dos se miraron mutuamente, esperando la reacción del otro. El sonido provenía de la chaqueta que estaba en el suelo, haciendo que el mayor se lamentara no haberlo traído en la bolsa del pantalón, habría corrido a su habitación y se encerraría, pidiendo ayuda, pero no fue así, la suerte no estaba a su favor esa noche

— ¿Contesto por ti? —preguntó el menor, estando más cerca del objetivo que el otro, Jaejoong negó, tragando saliva después

— Sigamos conversando —respondió para tranquilizarlo, avanzando muy lentamente hacia él, pero Junsu sonrió divertido

— ¿Crees que soy idiota? —al decirlo se acercó rápido a la chaqueta y la levantó, pero el celular cayó al suelo, Jaejoong se abalanzó hacia él, Junsu aventó la prenda e hizo lo mismo, pero quien lo agarró fue el mayor, por instantes sonrió con triunfo, pero el menor se aventó hacia él y le golpeó el brazo, haciendo que lo soltara

El aparato dejó de sonar cuando cayó al suelo, Junsu se acercó otra vez y cuando Jaejoong se agachó para juntarlo, él le pateó la mano, agachándose también lo levantó

— ¡Dámelo! —ordenó Jaejoong, acercándose a él lo quiso arrebatar pero Junsu lo empujó, mirándolo con arrogancia

— ¿Por qué no me pegas? Hazlo como hiciste con Yoochun hoy —retó divertido, a Jaejoong ya no le cupo duda de que los escuchó

— Te dije que me lo des —insistió, acercándose a él, logró agarrarlo de un extremo pero Junsu lo sostuvo fuerte del otro, ambos jalaron hacia sus cuerpos, quien ganó fue Jaejoong, manteniéndolo en su mano izquierda, con la derecha empujó a Junsu

El menor se abalanzó y le arañó la cara, pero no logró que soltara el aparato, Jaejoong se lo guardó en la bolsa trasera del pantalón, en ese momento Junsu insistió en lastimarlo, sujetándolo del cuello con la surda, en tanto el otro se defendió sujetándole el cabello con la diestra

— Suéltame —pidió Junsu, enterrándole las uñas en el cuello, aunque Jaejoong se desistía a hacerlo, pero la fuerza que ejercía el menor sobre él lo estaba asfixiando, finalmente soltó su cabello, pero el menor solo aprovechó para cerrar su otra mano y estrangularlo mejor, el mayor se comenzó a poner rojo, pero como pudo le dio una patada en la espinilla al otro, haciendo que lo soltara

Agarrando aire y tosiendo, Jaejoong caminó hacia la puerta, Junsu miró la espalda del mayor alejarse, dispuesto a no dejarlo, corrió a la puerta, antes que la abriera le sujetó el cabello y estrelló su cara contra la madera. Jaejoong gritó y cayó de rodillas, Junsu aprovechó para sacarle el celular del pantalón y alejarse corriendo hacia el comedor

— Veamos quien te llamó —dijo mientras lo desbloqueaba, buscando en las llamadas perdidas, el otro se incorporó y dio media vuelta hacia Junsu, sobándose la cara— Kim Hyun Joong —leyó con una sonrisa— Es tu novio ¿El cursi verdad? —miró hacia el otro, que lo miraba en silencio

— Dame mi teléfono por favor

— No no, vamos hablar ¿recuerdas? Lo dijiste hace rato —dio tres pasos hacia la mesa y dejó el celular sobre esta, Jaejoong lo observó con cautela— Ahí lo dejaremos ¿Está bien? Pórtate como el niño bueno que eres —habló en tono de regaño

— Junsu, sé que no hay palabras para pedirte perdón, sé que estás en tu derecho de sentirte ultrajado y sé que tus deseos de venganza son justificables, pero por favor, sálvate, sé que sigues siendo el chico bueno que conocí, no eres basura como Yoochun y yo, mereces ser feliz —expuso tranquilamente

— Me conmueves —asintió llevándose una mano al pecho— ¿Por qué no vamos a casa de nuestro Yoochun? —sugirió

— ¿Ahorita? Es tarde y

— ¡Ahorita! Vamos, charlemos los tres —señaló la puerta de entrada

— Está bien, vamos —consintió, tratando de aparentar estar de su lado, avanzando sutilmente hacia Junsu, estirando la mano izquierda hacia él— Juntos

— Sí —respondió también sonriente, estiró la mano hacia él y se sujetaron, entrelazando los dedos, Jaejoong lo jaló sutilmente hacia él y cuando se ganó su confianza le dio un fuerte puñetazo con la diestra, soltándole la mano— Maldito

Agarrándose la cara se distrajo, así Jaejoong llegó a la mesa, agarró su celular y esta vez sin darle la espalda al menor avanzó a la puerta cautelosamente

— No tan rápido —dijo Junsu, acercándose al comedor, agarró la silla más cercana y amenazó con aventársela, Jaejoong avanzó más rápido pero no pudo abrir la puerta, pues la silla se estrelló en esta, justo arriba de él y le cayó encima, derribándolo

Adolorido se quejó en el suelo, Junsu se acercó a él

— Te di una oportunidad, una última y me traicionaste de nuevo —sobó su nariz, mientras Jaejoong se removía en el suelo— ¿Así quieres que te perdone?

— Déjame ir —pidió, mirándolo a los ojos, estaba de costado, intentando levantarse

— No bebé —dijo sarcásticamente— Aprenderás a respetarme —con brusquedad lo giró usando su pie, hasta dejarlo boca arriba, el mayor intentó empujarlo, pero Junsu lo miró por encima, le pasó un pie del otro lado, quedando el cuerpo de Jaejoong entre sus piernas

— Estás loco —espetó, ya no le importaba si eso lo enardecía más o no, al oírlo Junsu comenzó a enfurecerse

— ¡No estoy loco! —gritó enojado

— Necesitas ayuda, Junsu sálvate —suplicó aterrorizado, esos ojos que veía en el menor lo ponían nervioso

— Cállate, no quiero oírte

Como si tratara de analizarlo, Junsu se distrajo, así Jaejoong aprovechó su recuperación del ataque anterior y sostuvo una pantorrilla del contrario con cada mano y enterró los dedos lo más que pudo, apretando incluso los dientes para hacer más fuerza

— ¡Idiota! —exclamó más enojado que dolorido, entonces se dejó caer con potencia, doblando las piernas, así sus rodillas cayeron justo en los brazos de Jaejoong, logrando que le soltara

El mayor soltó un grito de dolor más fuerte que cualquiera, sus codos crujieron bajo las rodillas de Junsu y sintió calambre en ambos brazos, nunca había sentido un dolor así, lágrimas salieron por las orillas de los ojos y sollozó

— ¡Mis brazos! —pataleó por el dolor, Junsu sintió una punzada en el estómago, mirando ese gesto de terror en el otro, pero no se apartó, por el contrario, se movió hacia delante, moviendo las rodillas, otro crujido proveniente de Jaejoong y de nuevo un grito de dolor por parte del otro— Basta, por favor, basta —lloró, pataleando de nuevo, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente

— Tú te lo buscaste —dijo con voz dulce, acariciándole la cara, apartándole cabellos de la frente— No quiero hacerte daño —acarició sus labios y limpió sus lágrimas

— Llama a la ambulancia —musitó, jadeando de dolor— Me rompiste los brazos —lloró de nuevo, sintiéndose angustiado

— Tú me rompiste la vida —sonrió con cariño

— Aún tienes porqué vivir, tu hijo…

— Cállate, ese bastardo no nacerá —dijo convencido, moviéndose un poco, Jaejoong de nuevo gritó debido al dolor— Ya, todo está bien —acarició su cabello para consolarlo— Dime que no te irás con ese Hyun Joong

— No me iré —contestó rápido— Bájate… me duele —suplicó de nuevo, sin dejar de llorar, el menor se movió otra vez— ¡Junsu! Basta

— ¿Por qué debo parar? ¿Acaso tú te detuviste la primera vez que me tomaron entre los dos? ¿No supliqué y me ignoraron? —reprendió

— Perdón

— ¿Sigues con eso? ¿Cuántos "Perdón" crees que necesito para borrar todas sus humillaciones? ¿Con cientos de 'perdón' se borran las veces que me hiciste creer que te sentías basura y que si Yoochun te dejaba te querías morir? Para que yo comenzara hacer tríos con ustedes —espetó molesto

— Por favor, duele mucho

— Tu dolor a cambio de mi humillación ¿No es justo? —sonrió divertido— Tus gritos a cambio de mis primeros gemidos, llenos de miedo porque el placer que sentía me era desconocido y culposo ¿No es justo? —preguntó con emoción, esa venganza era mejor que convertirlo en su perra

— Es justo —respondió con la voz quebrada— Ya pagué… por favor… —suplicó temblando, sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría del dolor, hablar le costaba mucho trabajo

— ¿Ya pagaste? ¡¿Ya pagaste?! —preguntó furioso, un cambio de humor tan abrupto que devolvió a Jaejoong las fuerzas suficientes para sentir terror de nuevo— ¡Perdí todo, lo perdí todo, todo! —colérico se agachó un poco y sujetó los hombros de Jaejoong, levantándolo y empujándolo hacia abajo con fuerza, chocando no solo la parte de arriba de la espalda del mayor, sino también su cabeza

El mayor exclamó otro grito, abriendo más los ojos miró aterrado a Junsu, la cabeza le dio vueltas pero se mantuvo consciente

— ¡Perdí a mis padres…! —gritó volviendo a levantarle y estrellándolo de nuevo contra el duro suelo— ¡A mi mejor amigo, mi novia! —sin detenerse continuó agrediéndolo así, escuchando los gritos cada vez más débiles del otro

— Jun… —susurró Jaejoong, comenzando a sentir menos dolor en el cuerpo, una extraña sensación de humedad bajo su cabeza lo mareó, la voz del menor se comenzó a escuchar lejana y la visión de su rostro se volvió cada vez más borrosa. Ya no hubo culpa, ya no hubo dolor, era la tranquilidad que finalmente le acompañaba, él la recibió como quien espera el abrazo de una vieja amiga…

— ¡Mi vida, mi dignidad! —continuó con el mismo frenesí, sin percatarse del charco de sangre que se expandía poco a poco bajo la cabeza de Jaejoong, lo continuó agarrando de los hombros y aventando hacia él suelo, golpeándolo contra este— ¡Todo! No me queda nada… —dio un último golpe, con menos fuerza que los anteriores

Llorando finalmente se agachó hacia delante hasta topar la frente en la barbilla del mayor, pero Jaejoong ya no se quejó por sus brazos, Jaejoong no se movió, dejó de forcejear, de suplicar, de llorar. De existir

— Dime si ya pagaste, dímelo —susurró, pero no obtuvo respuesta— Jaejoong —llamó de nuevo, aspirando las secreciones de su nariz, limpió con su mano derecha y se irguió poco a poco

Una expresión de horror desfiguró el rostro de Junsu cuando vio fijamente los ojos apagados de Jaejoong, observándole, como si le acusara de algo que todavía no alcanzaba a comprender

— ¿Jaejoong? —preguntó con la voz seca, tragó saliva pero no sirvió— Bonito… Jaejoong… Jaejoong —lo llamó un par de veces más, removiéndolo de los hombros, sin éxito— ¡Jaejoong! —exclamó horrorizado, mirando el charco de sangre en el suelo, extendiéndose

Se bajó finalmente de su cuerpo y le agarró un brazo, lo levantó y dejó caer, esperando alguna reacción por parte del otro

— ¿No te dolió? —inquirió asombrado— Jaejoong, háblame… —suplicó, comenzando a formarse lágrimas en sus ojos— Sé que estás enojado, pero háblame —pidió, asustándose cada vez más— ¡Contéstame! —gritó con fuerza, pero nada, Jaejoong se negaba a responder

Con las manos temblándole descontroladamente, agarró la cabeza de Jaejoong por la parte de atrás y la levantó, pero no tuvo suerte, así que se agachó y le comenzó a besar los pómulos, las mejillas, finalmente los labios, aun tibios

— Te perdono ¿sí? Te perdono, te perdono —insistió, hasta que terminó por llorar con fuerza, dejando caer la cabeza en el suelo, la sangre le brincó nuevamente hasta el rostro y abrió los ojos, mirando sus manos, cubiertas de sangre

Sus pupilas se dilataron, miró con pavor unos instantes, temblando y en silencio, hasta que por fin entendió lo que acababa de hacer, asesinó a Jaejoong, violentamente, llevado por sus impulsos descontrolados y agresivos. Exclamó un grito mezcla de pánico y dolor, agarrándose la cabeza negó varias veces, luego se tocó la cara, intentó morder sus uñas y la boca se le llenó de sangre

— No… yo no… no hice nada —presa de la confusión y el miedo se levantó, dejando el cadáver en el mismo sitio, corrió al baño y se miró en el espejo, su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre y sus ojos desconcertados no parecían de él, se desconoció, quien estaba ahí en el reflejo no era él, no tenía idea de quien se trataba y porque había usurpado su cuerpo

Sonrió con emoción, él no hizo nada contra Jaejoong, no fue él, no sabía quién, solo supo que alguien más. Sintiéndose feliz comenzó a reír, tan delirante que terminó en lágrimas, amargas, incontrolables, hasta que las emociones juntas fueron demasiadas para él y se desmayó en el suelo del baño.

…

Hyun Joong vio su teléfono, intentó llamar a Jaejoong en varias ocasiones y no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, en su casa nadie contestó tampoco, pese a la promesa de su novio de abandonar el departamento con premura, antes que algo malo pudiera pasarle, después de la experiencia que tuvo con Yoochun estaba convencido del peligro que corría Jaejoong cerca de esos dos dementes. Ahora la angustia no lo abandonada y en el Hospital se negaban a dejarlo salir

— Jaejoong por favor contéstame —rogó en silencio, haciendo un último intento pero con el mismo resultado, comenzaba a sentirse extrañamente inquieto, desesperado, las lágrimas acudieron a él, sabía que algo muy malo había pasado, su corazón hacía bastante tiempo que no latía de aquella forma tan violenta

Intentando ser un poco más positivo dejó pasar algo de tiempo antes de intentar llamarlo de nuevo, insistiría toda la noche de ser necesario

…

Junsu despertó, sintiendo un horrible dolor de cabeza, miró hacia el techo, el foco del baño le encandiló, talló sus ojos, sintiendo la piel rasposa debido a la sangre seca, se miró las manos e inclinó la cabeza

— ¿Dónde me ensucié? —meditó confundido, se levantó del suelo y se miró al espejo, su rostro sucio no le causó impacto, simplemente se quitó la ropa manchada y se metió a la regadera

Suspiró relajado al sentir el chorro frío sobre su cuerpo, una extraña sensación de libertad lo acompañaba en esos momentos, era difícil de explicar. Sonrió satisfecho y se lavó completo, cerró las llaves del agua, tomó una toalla y salió del baño

— ¿Qué horas serán? —preguntó con voz baja, luego le restó importancia y fue a su habitación, dejó la toalla sobre la cama y buscó ropa, después de vestirse salió de su habitación, frente a él estaba el cadáver de Jaejoong, cerca de la puerta

Miró el cuerpo durante casi dos minutos, inmóvil, apenas respirando, como si fuera una estatua, luego sonrió cansado y se acercó hacia él

— ¿Qué haces ahí? —cuestionó divertido, llegó hasta su ex compañero de departamento y se agachó, mirándolo fijamente a la cara— No luces muy bien —estiró su mano y le acarició los labios, secos, fríos, aun suaves— Te llevaré a tu cama, no te preocupes —dijo amablemente

Intentó levantar el cuerpo pero era demasiado pesado, así que probó de otra forma, erguido fue hasta sus pies y los levantó, jaló con fuerza y lo comenzó a arrastrar hacia la que fue su habitación, dejando un camino de sangre sobre el suelo

— Has subido de peso ¿eh? —se quejó al detenerse en la puerta, agarró un poco más de aire y terminó de meterlo en la alcoba. Con mayor esfuerzo pudo finalmente subirlo en la cama, lo acomodó hacia arriba con la cabeza sobre la almohada, había dejado de fluir sangre hace rato, aunque la misma en la herida estaba sin coagular

Junsu sonrió satisfecho al verlo, estiró su mano y le acarició el rostro

— Que guapo eres —agachándose besó sus labios, luego le miró a los ojos, apagados y sin vida, borró su sonrisa, sintiendo deseos de llorar— No volvamos a pelear, no me gusta que seas distante conmigo —pidió con voz triste, luego se agachó hasta acomodar la cabeza sobre su pecho, agarró su brazo izquierdo y se lo colocó encima, como si el cuerpo de Jaejoong le abrazase

Cerró los ojos unos instantes, hasta que sintió como si le acariciaran, levantó la cabeza y miró el rostro de Jaejoong, éste le sonreía con dulzura, haciéndolo sonreír también a él

— ¿Ya no estás enojado conmigo? —cuestionó preocupado, observándolo fijo

— Claro que no —respondió Jaejoong, acariciándole le cara, Junsu le sostenía la mano con cariño, restregando su rostro en ella— Te amo Junsu, nunca te dejaré de amar, lo sabes

— Sí, lo sé, yo también te amo —confesó conmovido— Te cuidaré, Yoochun no te volverá hacer daño, lo prometo —dijo convencido, mostrando una mirada de profundo odio, apretando la inerte mano— Pero promete que no te irás con ese Hyun Joong

— Te lo prometo Junsu, él no significa nada, solo quería hacer enojar a Yoochun, yo también lo odio, debemos vengarnos de él —comentó con gran convicción, Junsu estaba orgulloso de su amado amigo, juntos se vengarían de Yoochun

— Sí, lo haremos, lo traeré aquí ¿de acuerdo?

— De acuerdo —sonrieron mutuamente, ambos decididos a vengarse del hombre que alguna vez amaron y que les hizo daño

Dentro de su cabeza, el mayor, tan vivo como radiante, le sonreía mientras lo miraba con un brillo superior, Junsu estaba muy feliz, por fin él y Jaejoong habían recuperado su dignidad, ahora sería el turno de Yoochun, ese maldito debía pagar todo lo que les hizo a ellos

…

Dos días después

Miró su teléfono celular con enojo, ninguna de sus dos mascotas intentó contactarlo en todo ese tiempo y le molestaba, se sentía indispensable en sus vidas, después de todo lo amaban, él era su todo. Sonrió pensando que quizás estarían ambos indecisos, peleándose por él como siempre, esperando por la oportunidad perfecta para llamarlo

Siguió su día con normalidad, esos últimos días prácticamente no estuvo en casa más que para dormir, se encontraba ansioso, en ningún noticiero habían hablado sobre algún cadáver en la zona donde se encontró aquella vez con Hyun Joong, pero tampoco tenía noticia alguna de él, pasaba por enfrente de su casa en distintos horarios y esta se encontraba completamente sola, por lo que supuso si estaría muerto, pero aún no le encontraban

¿Sentía culpa? Realmente no, su intención no fue nunca el asesinato, pero desató su furia contra él y sucedió aquello, para Yoochun fue más un accidente que una agresión, se convenció de ello para que el remordimiento lo dejase dormir

— En estos momentos Jaejoong debe estar enloquecido porque su noviecito no se comunica con él —pensó divertido. Él era suyo, nadie se lo iba a quitar, menos alguien tan aburrido y estúpido como su vecino

Mientras miraba el periódico de ese día, su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, lo sacó del pantalón y miró, recibió un mensaje de texto de Jaejoong, sonrió al verlo

— Mi amor, necesito verte, no soporto tu ausencia —leyó en voz alta y una sonrisa sardónica adornó su rostro, su amante sin duda jamás dejaría de ser un arrastrado, todo eso de huir con Hyun Joong seguramente se le había pasado— Una zorra nunca dejará de ser una zorra —dijo con desprecio y rio, guardó su celular, no le respondería de momento, lo haría sufrir

…

Junsu se levantó del suelo, se quitó los guantes manchados de sangre y revisó de nuevo el celular, no había mensaje alguno de respuesta, pensó incluso en usar el suyo también, pero de momento solo el de su compañero de piso

— ¡No ha respondido Jaejoong! —gritó dirigiéndose hacia la habitación del mencionado, luego se colocó de nuevo los guantes y continuó limpiando el suelo

Desde que pasó lo ocurrido con el mayor, Junsu dejó pasar un día completo antes de ponerse a limpiar, ahora la mancha era demasiado difícil y comenzaba a molestarse

— ¿Por qué debo de hacer todo yo? ¡No fui el único que ensució! ¿Me oíste? —aunque gritó no obtuvo respuesta, así que bufó— Inútil —suspiró desesperado, no le quedó más remedio que seguir limpiando con fuerza

Aunque sudaba sentía frío, el aire acondicionado no había dejado de funcionar durante casi 48 horas, la temperatura no era del todo fría, pero si la suficiente para mantener a Jaejoong lo mejor posible. Junsu no era del todo consciente de la situación, pero tomaba decisiones racionales.

Después de las cuatro de la tarde, cuando al menos pudo dejar un suelo pegajoso, decidió terminar con aquel trabajo, lavó los instrumentos de lavado y agarró de nuevo el celular ajeno, ignoró los más de cincuenta mensajes sin leer, las decenas de llamadas perdidas de Hyun Joong, ese sujeto solo estorbaba. No había recibido respuesta de Yoochun, así que agarró su propio celular y llamó por teléfono

Del otro lado Yoochun tardó en responder, cuando lo hizo Junsu sonrió ampliamente con la mirada muy atenta, emocionado

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó indiferente aunque en realidad le gustaba saber que tampoco Junsu se resistió a buscarlo

— Oír tu voz ¿no puedo? —respondió sarcásticamente— Ya no has venido a verme

— ¿Por qué debería?

— Porque no tienes con quien más follar ¿no? Jaejoong ya no te quiere

— Eso crees —respondió divertido— ¿Por qué no dejas de joder? Loco

— ¡No estoy loco! —increpó enojado, su respiración se comenzó a agitar y Yoochun solo se quedó callado, pensando— ¿No entiendes que te necesito?

— ¿Jaejoong está ahí?

— Deja de hablar de él, esto es entre nosotros

— ¿Sabes Junsu? Estoy hartándome de ti —dijo sin remordimiento

— Si te cansas de mí, Jaejoong no volverá a buscarte, te lo juro

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó confundido

— Somos tuyos ¿no? Ambos o ninguno, me desharé de él si lo eliges —amenazó feliz, aunque para Yoochun fue extraño sintió un escalofrío, sin saber por qué

— ¿Están en casa? ¿Los dos?

— Averígualo —contestó y luego colgó antes de la respuesta del otro

Yoochun miró molesto su teléfono celular, Junsu estaba actuando más raro de lo normal. Luego pensó en el mensaje de Jaejoong, parecía como si no estuvieran en el mismo lugar, pero no podía pensar en otro sitio donde se encontrara el mayor. Así que optó por llamarle por teléfono en lugar de responder el mensaje, sin embargo no recibió respuesta, a cambio de eso otro mensaje

— ¿Por qué no vienes mi amor? ¿Ya no somos más tus perras? —leyó en voz baja, bufó un poco y luego finalmente respondió— ¿Están juntos los dos? ¿A qué están jugando? —enfrentó enojado

Por alguna razón se sintió extraño, si ese era un estúpido juego los mandaría al demonio, aunque por otro lado se moría por follar con ellos, estaba seguro que volverían a los tríos como antes, sonrió satisfecho, así que iría, pero no avisaría, llegaría a casa de esos dos por la noche y los sorprendería

…

Completamente enojado, Junsu estrelló su celular contra la pared de la sala y este se hizo añicos, Yoochun no cayó en su trampa y estaba molesto, dejó el aparato en el suelo y fue a la habitación de Jaejoong, él estaba ahí, acostado, tranquilo, sin darse cuenta de lo sucedido alrededor, Junsu lo acomodó de tal modo que pareciera estar durmiendo, con las manos perfectamente acomodadas sobre su vientre

— Jaejoong, tengo miedo de no poderte cumplir la promesa, creo que Yoochun no vendrá —dijo triste, se acercó a la cama y se acostó junto al cadáver, admirándolo, tan frío y gris, pero aun no comenzaba a descomponerse

Junsu no solo mantenía el aire acondicionado a baja temperatura, sino que evitaba la entrada de aire en el departamento, la oscuridad de la alcoba, que a diferencia de la suya no tenía ventana impedía la entrada de luz, no era una morgue, pero las condiciones resultaban parecidas. Además de eso el menor había estado limpiando las últimas horas y el olor a cloro disfrazaba en gran medida el del cuerpo

— Sigues enojado conmigo ¿no es cierto? Has dejado de hablarme otra vez —lamentó intrigado, miró el rostro del otro y sonrió— Pero si aún eres tan guapo, Yoochun no podrá resistirse, te pondré ropa sexy

Con optimismo se levantó de la cama y fue hacia el clóset, la ropa que antes estaba en las maletas Junsu la volvió a acomodar dentro de ese mueble, junto con todas las demás pertenencias que el mayor pretendía llevarse. Encontró unos pantalones de mezclilla algo rotos de las piernas y una camiseta de manga larga pero amplio cuello que dejaba ver su cuello y hombros sin problemas

— Tu cabello está muy descuidado Jaejoong, tú no eres así —dijo mientras lo peinaba, se le caía mucho, pero gracias a su abundante cabellera no se notaba mucho, salvo lo que Junsu veía en el cepillo

— ¿De qué hablas? Es perfecto como siempre —respondió finalmente, sonriéndole con esa boca seductora que a Junsu lo enloquecía, el menor sonrió emocionado, mirando a su amigo con un excelente brillo, casi irreal

— Vas a hablarme de nuevo ¿verdad? —preguntó suavemente, conmocionado

— Claro que sí, te amo ¿recuerdas? Estaré a tu lado eternamente, ahora soy parte de ti, los dos somos uno, nunca lo olvides —dijo con ternura y Junsu asintió, sus lágrimas le bañaron el rostro y comenzó a temblar

— Si me abandonas te va a pesar, no quiero vivir sin ti —contestó con tristeza, acostándose sobre el estómago del otro, le agarró una mano y se la colocó sobre la cabeza, sintiendo que le acariciaba con suavidad

Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido, soñó con un valle amplio y desolado, él caminaba sin rumbo alguno, el cielo amenazaba con llover y un aire frío le heló la piel, mientras caminaba sintió una especie de agitación bajo sus pies, agachó la cabeza y vio la tierra moverse, aquello le causó un terror inmenso, pero más aún, cuando un par de manos emergieron y le agarraron de los tobillos, jalándolo mientras lo que fuera que emergía salía más, hasta que una cabellera oscura salió, luego una cabeza

— ¡Suéltame! —gritó aterrado, intentando deshacer el agarre, pero en lugar de soltarle, las manos avanzaron y le agarraron las pantorrillas, los hombros se descubrieron y entonces la persona que lo sostenía mostró el rostro, levantando la cabeza, era Jaejoong casi hecho una calavera

— Vendrás conmigo —amenazó, abrazándose a sus piernas, Junsu cayó al suelo, gritando pataleó, pero el mayor no le soltaba, por el contrario se reía— Vamos bonito, no tengas miedo, aquí se siente bien, ya no duele… soy feliz —dijo con emoción, trepando por su cuerpo

— ¡No! Suéltame… déjame, déjame —suplicó asustado, pero Jaejoong llegó hasta abrazarlo a su misma altura, por los ojos y orejas emergieron gusanos, abrió la boca como si quisiera comérselo, pero en lugar de eso una serpiente color negro salió de ahí. Junsu estaba tan horrorizado que no pudo gritar, la víbora se metió por su boca mientras aún salía de la boca del mayor

Jaejoong rió divertido cuando la serpiente terminó de salir de su boca, burlándose de Junsu que aún la sentía entrar, quemándole la garganta por el veneno…

— ¡NO! —gritó Junsu al despertar, levantándose del cuerpo de Jaejoong, llevó sus manos a la garganta y emitió algunos sonidos, como si quisiera sacar algo de ahí, pero no había nada, tardó en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, ya era de noche y todo estaba oscuro dentro de la habitación— Fue un sueño —musitó agitado, temblando de miedo, sudaba como nunca en su vida

A tientas se levantó de la cama y fue a prender la luz, luego se giró hacia la cama y vio a Jaejoong ahí, acostado, sonriéndole malévolamente, la mirada fija en él aunque el cadáver tenía los párpados cerrados, su sonrisa mostraba los dientes podridos, Junsu recordó la serpiente de sus sueños y volvió a temblar

— Mírame Junsu ¿Cómo luzco? —preguntó con burla, Junsu retrocedió hasta apearse en la pared— Tú me hiciste esto

— No —confundido meneó la cabeza a los lados y se cubrió los oídos con fuerza, pero el sonido de la voz ajena aun sonaba en su cabeza, le martillaba el cerebro

— Me mataste, mira como me dejaste —dijo borrando la sonrisa, señalándose el cuerpo maltrecho, los brazos rotos, comenzó a llorar lágrimas de sangre— ¿No merecía ser feliz? Solo tenías que perdonarme, yo cambié ¡Podías cambiar tú!

— ¡Cállate! —asustado se tiró al suelo sentado, mirando la cama, el cuerpo imperturbable del otro, pero en su mente él lloraba, le reclamaba por lo que le hizo— Yo no quería… no quería hacerlo —comenzando a llorar sintió que el cuerpo se le quedaba sin fuerzas, se quedó ahí, paralizado, mirando al vacío, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, del espacio, de todo, abandonado en sí mismo

…

Yoochun se detuvo en el otro lado de la puerta, un fuerte olor a cloro le picó la nariz, pensó que tal vez la señora que limpiaba las escaleras y los pasillos usó demasiado de ese molestoso líquido. Restó importancia al asunto y tocó a la puerta un par de veces, pero nadie atendió, bufó enojado, si Junsu lo hizo ir hasta allá como parte de un estúpido juego donde finalmente no le abriría entonces se las iba a pagar

— Idiota —enojado sacó el celular, llamó al de Junsu, pero la operadora le indicó que estaba fuera de servicio— Más te vale abrir —dijo en voz baja, volviendo a tocar la puerta, estaba vez llamando más fuerte

En esta ocasión la puerta se abrió, Junsu asomó la cabeza y vio a Yoochun, sonrió triunfante y le indicó que pasara, el mayor entró, percibiendo el olor a cloro mucho más fuerte que afuera, el menor miró su gesto de fastidio

— Jaejoong tomó demasiado el otro día, vomitó por todos lados, tuve que limpiar —justificó el olor, a Yoochun no le pareció extraño. Junsu cerró la puerta, colocándole el pasador, el mayor miró hacia la sala y vio el celular destruido, se giró hacia Junsu

— ¿Qué hiciste? —cuestionó confundido, avanzó otros pasos y sintió el suelo pegajoso, miró con desconfianza a Junsu que lo seguía con la mirada, los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, parecía lunático— ¿Y Jaejoong?

— Salió a comprar unas cosas, no tarda —respondió indiferente, Yoochun volteó hacia la habitación del susodicho, la puerta estaba cerrada

— Está muy frío aquí ¿Por qué no apagas el aire? —inquirió extrañado, sabía que al menor no le agradaba para nada el frío

— Jaejoong así lo quiere, dice que está más cómodo así

— Ya veo

— Yoochun —llamó al otro, este volteó, vio a Junsu llegar hasta él y colgarse de su cuello, intentó besarlo, pero su aliento no era bueno, el menor no se había lavado los dientes en dos días, así que lo apartó

— Hueles raro —observó al tenerlo tan cerca, no era solo la boca, Junsu tampoco se había bañado desde aquel día, olía a suciedad pero también a cloro, la mezcla era demasiado desagradable

— Tomemos un baño juntos —contestó con una sonrisa, agarrándolo de la mano— Mientras regresa Jae —insistió mirándolo lindamente, Yoochun suspiró

— No, métete tú y te espero en la habitación —indicó, intentando dirigirse a la del mayor, pero Junsu lo agarró del brazo y lo jaló

— Ahí no, todavía huele a vómito, mejor acá —dijo tranquilamente, jalándolo hacia la propia, Yoochun suspiró con hastío, pero estuvo de acuerdo, se dejó llevar hacia la habitación del menor, sentándose en la cama— No tardo

— Si, como sea —respondió despreocupado, sentándose en la cama, solo se quitó los zapatos y se acostó con medio cuerpo sobre esta, de la espalda hacia arriba sobre la cabecera, Junsu sonrió y salió de ahí

Se metió a bañar con tranquilidad, seguro de que Yoochun no intentaría ir hacia la alcoba de su compañero de piso

Acostado en la cama miró hacia el techo, luego recordó el celular hecho polvo y volvió a pensar en lo extraño que era eso y por qué a Junsu no le parecía importar en lo más mínimo. Salió de la habitación y fue a la sala, juntó lo más rescatable del celular, luego llevó esos pedazos a la mesa del comedor, viendo ahí el celular de Jaejoong

— Nunca se aparta de él —pensó extrañado, lo levantó de ahí y lo desbloqueó, las llamadas perdidas y los mensajes sin leer eran aún más que cuando Junsu revisó la última vez— ¿No vio esto? —meditó extrañado, si apenas ese día le mandó mensaje, era casi imposible que hubiera recibido todo eso en tan poco tiempo

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Junsu desde la puerta del baño, completamente empapado, con solo una toalla cubriéndole de la cintura hacia abajo, Yoochun volteó hacia él— a Jaejoong no le gusta que husmeen en su celular —dijo acercándose a él

— Nunca abandona su celular ¿Por qué lo dejó aquí?

— Se le olvidó seguramente, no seas paranoico —sonrió como si nada, quitándole con suavidad el móvil de la mano, dejándolo sobre la mesa— Podemos comenzar sin él —susurró sensualmente, Yoochun se giró hacia él, mirándolo de pies a cabeza, se veía tan sensual así, sonrió perversamente

— Maldita zorra —dijo divertido, Junsu se desanudó la toalla y la dejó caer al suelo, mostrándose completamente desnudo, luego se agarró el miembro con la mano derecha, comenzando a acariciarlo, gimió despacio, sin dejar de mirar al otro

— Solo verte me la pone dura —afirmó sin dejar de tocarse, hasta que quedó erecto por completo, sonrió provocativamente y se alejó de él, hacía la habitación, Yoochun caminó lento tras él, al entrar lo vio subirse a la cama, boca arriba, abrió las piernas y las sostuvo con ambas manos— Chúpame —suplicó con voz jadeante, el mayor tragó saliva y sonrió, acercándose hasta la cama

— Te estás volviendo tan sucio —espetó con entusiasmo, Junsu sonrió y asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior— Aprendiste bien de Jaejoong —alabó, llegando por fin, se colocó de rodillas al lado de la cama, le agarró los glúteos y los separó, exponiéndolo más. Junsu jadeó al sentir la lengua cálida y húmeda de Yoochun recorrerle la entrada, sintió un estremecimiento, luego gimió, el otro continuó, lamiéndolo

— Ah sí… —suspiró, jadeante, luego la mano derecha de Yoochun soltó esa parte del glúteo y le sostuvo el pene, comenzando a masajearlo, subió la lengua por el perineo y hasta los testículos, los chupó fuerte, haciéndolo jadear más— Así… —resopló, perdido, la boca de Yoochun lo enloquecía, se paseaba por su entrada hacia arriba, esta vez hasta meterse el pene en la boca, degustándolo

Junsu gemía enloquecido, sintiendo las apasionadas succiones, hizo un esfuerzo enorme por no correrse, al menos que durara, hasta que no pudo más, Yoochun lo sacó de su boca antes que explotara, manchándose el cuerpo

— Falta lo mejor —aseguró con una sonrisa perversa, quitándose toda la ropa, mostrando que también estaba excitado, se acercó otra vez y lo penetró sin problema gracias a la saliva que depositó, lo agarró de las piernas con fuerza y se empujó violentamente, Junsu se agarró de las sábanas, gimiendo desesperado

— Lléname Yoochun, lléname… más fuerte —gritó extasiado, hasta el límite, Yoochun sonrió con perversidad, aunque Junsu se hiciera el digno, lo tenía entre sus manos, siempre dominándolo, era imposible que lo dejara, aunque a veces lucía como un loco de remate, pero tal vez eso le gustaba de él, era un desquiciado— Más… dame más —suplicó más fuerte, Yoochun se esforzó en penetrarlo con violencia, haciéndolo gritar, hasta que no pudo más y se corrió dentro, hasta la última gota

Salió de él, Junsu agarró con sus dedos de su propio semen y se los lamió, mirando al mayor, Yoochun introdujo dos dedos en él y al sacarlos los dirigió a la boca del menor, él los chupó también, mirando lascivo a Yoochun, se veía tan vulgar que no hizo más que sonreír, le gustaba que Junsu fuera así, de esa forma él podía tratarlo como basura sintiendo más placer

— ¿Te das cuenta Junsu? Lo mucho que has cambiado —comentó, volviendo a la cama se acostó en ella, cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza, el menor se sentó y lo observó fríamente, luego casi con odio, levantándose después

— ¿Debo agradecerte o culparte? —preguntó molesto, acercándose a la cama a la altura de la cabeza del otro, Yoochun lo observó sonriendo con burla

— Agradecerme, claro. No eras más que un llorón ¿no recuerdas? Un cobarde que no admitía lo que es, que temía entregarse al placer —explicó con su sonrisa sardónica, Junsu lo observó enardecido, apretando con fuerza los puños

— Asqueroso arrogante —espetó enojado, Yoochun frunció un poco el entrecejo

— Acabas de dejarte follar como una zorra ¿ahora dirás que no lo disfrutas?

— No tienes idea —sonrió también. El cambio de humor fue tan raro que Yoochun decidió ignorarlo, volteando al frente— ¿Por qué no duermes un poco? Cuando Jaejoong venga necesitarás mucha fuerza

— ¿Tardará mucho? —cuestionó intrigado, seguía pensando en lo raro que resultaba aquel celular olvidado

— No lo creo, descansa mi amor —respondió fingiendo la voz, acariciándole la cara y mirándolo con amor, pero no parecía el Junsu de siempre

— Eres raro —dijo tranquilo, sin tomarle mucha importancia, cerró los ojos y se relajó, Junsu lo observó de pie, alejándose un poco de la cama

— Maldito, te arrepentirás —pensó, sonriendo ampliamente, aunque su mirada era de profundo desprecio. Salió de la habitación y fue hacia la cocina, abrió una botella de vino tinto que había comprado el día anterior y sirvió en dos copas, luego sacó de un cajón un frasco y vertió en una de ellas un líquido, un potente estupefaciente— Serás mío Yoochun —rio por lo bajo y luego dejó de hacerlo, mirando hacia la habitación de Jaejoong— Ya, está bien, será nuestro —aclaró divertido— No comas ansias

Sostuvo ambas copas y regresó a su habitación, Yoochun estaba sentado en la cama y lo observó con recelo, Junsu sonrió amplio

— ¿Estabas hablando solo?

— No seas ridículo, cantaba ¿no ves que estoy feliz? —rio un poco, estirando la copa hacia el otro, Yoochun observó con desconfianza— Hoy volvemos a los tríos, será fabuloso

— Dame la otra —interrumpió abruptamente, Junsu se rio divertido, previniendo que haría algo similar extendió la que no tenía el relajante, así Yoochun pediría la que sí

— ¿Desconfías de mí? Agarra la que quieras —dijo confiado en la decisión del otro, extendiendo ambas copas, Yoochun lo miró a los ojos y agarró la que Junsu preparó para él

— Solo prevengo —encogió los hombros y bebió dos tragos, el vino era demasiado amargo para ser una uva muy dulce— No sabes elegir vinos, se nota

— Que importa —dijo indiferente, bebiendo de su vino, tomándolo sin problema, para alguien que no bebía nada de alcohol era raro— Brindemos —estiró su copa y ambos la chocaron, bebiendo enseguida, Junsu se acabó todo, pero a Yoochun le sabía mal y la dejó a medias

— Más te vale que Jaejoong no tarde —espetó enojado, odiaba esperar, pero estaba ansioso por follárselo también, volver a su trío de perversión. Suspiró cansado y se sentó a orilla de la cama, sintiendo luego malestar en el estómago— Escogiste el vino más asqueroso, debiste dejar a Jaejoong comprarlo —regañó aturdido, levantándose de la cama sintió mareo, Junsu lo observaba fijamente, como robot

— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó sin emoción alguna, Yoochun se acercó a él y le tocó el hombro, doblándosele un poco las piernas

— Junsu… ¿Cómo… te sientes tú? —cuestionó confundido, por segundos creyó que tal vez hasta el vino era demasiado viejo o que no estuvo a su temperatura— O tú… —volviéndolo a pensar entonces imaginó lo que creyó antes de agarrar la copa, que tal vez Junsu le echó algo extraño

— ¿Quieres que llame a un doctor? —inquirió Junsu fingiendo preocupación, sin parecer ahora un robot, Yoochun asintió, agarrándose el estómago salió de la habitación, tambaleándose, Junsu sonrió amplio— No vomites mi amor, si lo haces, no tendrá el mismo efecto —dijo divertido, saliendo tras Yoochun, que comenzaba a ver borroso

— Junsu tú… ¿Qué me diste? —reclamó asustado, dirigiéndole una mirada antes de llegar al baño, no pudo entrar pues cayó de rodillas, intentaba vomitar pero no podía

— Yoochun cariño ¿te sientes mal? —preguntó casi riéndose, Yoochun lo miró fijamente, sintiendo que perdía todas las fuerzas

— Imbécil… —musitó, cayendo acostado al suelo, todo comenzó a darle vueltas, pero el rostro de Junsu acercándose a él fue muy claro

Lo último que vio antes de caer inconsciente fue la sonrisa burlona de Junsu, con unos amplios ojos abiertos, llenos de locura, aquella iba a ser una imagen que nunca iba a poder sacar de su mente en lo que le restase de vida

…

Despertó abruptamente, era la cuarta vez esa noche, pero volvía a caer, sin poderlo evitar. Lo último que recordaba es a la enfermera llamando al doctor y este administrándole calmantes que no le permitían mantenerse despierto, estaba desesperado, gritó como loco cuando suplicó que le hicieran caso, alguien que le importaba estaba en peligro, pero nadie le creía

"Debe ser el golpe en la cabeza, está delirando" escuchó decir a un doctor, aunque la tomografía salió muy bien, no sufría de nada, pero su médico insistía en que sí, era normal en pacientes que recibieron una agresión de ese tipo y lo mejor era mantenerlo calmado, Hyun Joong no tenía la más remota idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, solo sabía que estaba desesperado, necesitaba saber de Jaejoong, constatar que se encontraba con bien. Volvió a sentirse débil, sus ojos suplicaban ser escuchado, pero nuevamente cayó dormido, sin ser consciente de nada

…

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada cuando Yoochun abrió los ojos, enseguida sintió náuseas y volvió a cerrarlos, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz, Junsu procuró dejarla prendida. Cayó en cuenta enseguida de lo que estaba sucediendo, el maldito loco de Junsu le dio de beber algo que lo noqueó, así que abrió los ojos y miró alrededor, no tardó en darse cuenta, las muñecas de sus manos estaba atadas a un par de cadenas que lo fijaban a la cabecera de la cama, ambos brazos separados uno del otro

— ¿Qué demonios? —pensó abrumado, tratando de terminar de despertarse para analizar mejor la situación, sus piernas corrían la misma suerte que los brazos, ambas separadas estaban sujetas a los bordes de la cama, no por cadenas, sino por sogas, supuso que estaban anudadas en la parte inferior de la cama porque no veía donde terminaba el amarre, solo podía ver la ligadura alrededor del tobillo, a la altura de la fíbula— ¡Junsu! —intentó gritar pero sentía rasposa la garganta

Intentó mover los brazos pero la cadena era corta, en los tobillos la situación era peor, la soga estaba más apretada de lo que debería. También estaba completamente desnudo, nunca antes se sintió tan vulnerable y era imposible no pensar en aquella vez cuando amarró a Junsu, como si fuese un guiñapo

— Junsu idiota, ven aquí —llamó enojado— Desátame ahora —ordenó, sin recibir respuesta, intentó por lo menos sacar las manos por las esposas, pero estaban cerradas muy cerca de sus muñecas por lo que resultó imposible

Trató de moverse y hacer ruido con la cama, sin saber qué hora marcaba el reloj

— ¡Maldito bastardo, te estoy hablando! —aunque gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, no se escuchaba tan fuerte como debería, aun así logró su cometido y Junsu entró en la habitación, lucía somnoliento y se tallaba un ojo

— Qué escándalo —se quejó tranquilamente, acostumbrándose a la luz, Yoochun volteó al lado y lo vio cerca de la puerta

— Tú pedazo de imbécil ¿Qué te pasa? —cuestionó indignado, Junsu terminó de despertar y lo vio fijamente, luego se comenzó a reír

— Que adorable te ves —ironizó divertido, acercándose a la cama se sentó justo a su lado, a la altura del estómago, comenzó a acariciarle el abdomen— Me encantas

— Cual sea tu estúpido jueguito acábalo ya —volvió a ordenar, pero Junsu negó en silencio, mientras lo observaba atento— ¿Dónde está Jaejoong? Ustedes dos son un par de resentidos ¿Por qué hacen esto?

— Yoochun, Yoochun —canturreó con seriedad— Eres más estúpido de lo que creí —sonrió con burla, siguiéndole acariciando el estómago, bajando lentamente hasta agarrar su miembro, el mayor jadeó sutilmente— Sabes usar mejor esto que la cabeza —afirmó convencido, luego poco a poco empezó a apretarlo

— Para… —gimoteó cerrando los ojos, pero Junsu apretó con más fuerza, Yoochun se retorció un poco y apretó la boca, no le daría el gusto de escucharlo quejarse por el dolor. El mismo Junsu lo soltó, al hacerlo estaba ligeramente erecto, eso lo hizo reír

— ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Jaejoong no es el único masoquista —aseveró mirándolo fijamente, luego le dio un golpe con tres dedos y alejó su mano

— Enfermo —miró al otro con rencor, pero él no se inmutó, estaba contento

— ¿Yo? ¿De quién fue la maravillosa idea de tener dos perras a las cuales follarse cuando quisiera eh? —espetó enojado— ¡Te estoy hablando! —gritó enojado, estirando la mano lo sujetó del cabello y jaló con fuerza, acercando su cara a la otra, mirándolo fijo a los ojos— Cerdo asqueroso —bufó con sarna, le lamió la nariz y finalmente lo soltó, aventándole la cabeza

— ¿Has enloquecido acaso?

— ¡No! —respondió molesto, comenzando a temblar— Tú eres el enfermo, tú estás loco, tú, siempre tú, todo es tu culpa, todo —echó en cara y comenzó a llorar, Yoochun enarcó una ceja sin dejar de mirarlo

— ¿Dónde está Jaejoong? —preguntó con desconfianza— ¿Qué le hiciste?

— ¿Qué le hice? Lo salvé —habló convencido— Lo libré de ti, ya no te necesita

— ¿Se fue con Hyun Joong? —cuestionó preocupado, temiendo que quizás su vecino no estuviese muerto y que ambos hubieran huido, eso lo hizo sentir celoso, pero Junsu negó con su cabeza— Quiero verlo, dile a Jaejoong que venga

— No puede, después lo verás, lo prometo

— No te creo nada… ¡Jaejoong! —gritó furioso— ¡Jaejoong ven aquí! —su voz ya no sonaba apagada como antes y Junsu temió que sus gritos llamaran la atención de los vecinos, así que se acercó enojado al otro lado de la cama, de pie estiró su mano hacia Yoochun y le cubrió la boca

— Cállate idiota —regañó en voz baja, pero Yoochun le mordió la parte de carne que su boca le permitió, así Junsu alejó su mano

— ¡Jaejoong!... ¡No te escondas! ¡Ven aquí hijo de puta!

— ¿Quieres seguir gritando? Me obligarás a hacerlo —comentó con tono serio, sus lágrimas y su enojo habían desaparecido por completo, Yoochun dejó de gritar y abrió un poco más los ojos, mirando cómo se alejaba hacia la cómoda de la habitación

— ¿Qué vas…? —Junsu sacó un frasco del cajón y se acercó a Yoochun mientras lo abría, él negaba repetidamente— ¿Es lo de hace rato? No te atrevas —amenazó

— Unas gotitas y descansarás mi amor —explicó sonriendo, con la mano izquierda le agarró la quijada y con la derecha intentó verter el contenido dentro de la boca de Yoochun, pero él se movía con fuerza mientras intentaba mantenerla cerrada— Eres un malcriado

— Maldito loco —pensó Yoochun, sintiendo miedo por primera vez, lo que sea que le sucedía a Junsu no le gustaba en absoluto

— ¡Pórtate bien maldita sea! —soltó un grito desesperado y luego lo soltó— ¿Quieres hacerlo difícil? —sonrió emocionado, empinó el frasco en sí mismo pero no lo tragó, lo mantuvo en su boca, se agachó hacia Yoochun y le agarró la boca con violencia, separándole la quijada usando sus dedos pulgares

Yoochun movía la cabeza en negativa sin poder decir nada, Junsu logró su cometido y vertió el contenido en la cavidad bucal ajena, luego le cerró la boca y lo obligó a tragar, sonrió emocionado por el triunfo y le besó la boca, el mayor intentó vomitar pero no pudo, el menor por el contrario comenzó a escupir, aunque sabía que de todos modos le haría un efecto menor por el tiempo que lo sostuvo

— Eres un necio mi amor —dijo con calidez, comenzando a acariciarle el cabello— Pero voy a domarte, serás mi perra, también la de Jaejoong, te devolveremos todo el amor que nos has dado —mostró una sonrisa amplia, Yoochun se quedó callado pero comenzó a sentirse mareado, con náuseas

— Idiota… —murmuró, cerrando los ojos intermitentemente

— Ya, descansa, te sentirás mejor en un par de horas —continuó acariciándole los cabellos hasta que finalmente perdió el conocimiento, Junsu suspiró— Que mimado eres —dijo con suavidad, caminó hacia la puerta y apagó la luz, la cantidad usada ahora era mucho mayor que la anterior, así que no despertaría en al menos diez horas

Aunque no de igual forma, también se comenzó a sentir un poco mareado, pero alcanzó a volver a la habitación de Jaejoong, abrió la puerta y ahí estaba él, durmiendo tranquilamente, sonrió al verlo

— Lo tenemos en nuestras manos bebé, pagará todas las que te ha hecho —confirmó, se subió en la cama a su lado y lo observó atentamente, no estaba tan cerca de él— Nos divertiremos tanto —prometió emocionado, cerrando poco a poco los ojos

Esta vez tuvo un sueño hermoso, Jaejoong y él caminaban tomados de la mano, se sonreían y conversaban tonterías, el mayor era feliz, él también lo era al verle, nada podía interrumpir su eterna felicidad. Junsu sonreía entre sueños, en esta ocasión no hubieron muertos ni serpientes, solo ellos dos y una alegría que no podía ser interrumpida por nada.

…

Los doctores insistían en que todo era producto de su imaginación, que al haber sido agredido se sentía paranoico, pero no era así, aunque ellos no lo querían entender, Hyun Joong estaba desesperado, pero entonces tuvo una mejor idea, ya que no estaban decididos a creerle, entonces se tranquilizaría, fingiría que no se moría de preocupación y entonces le darían el alta más rápido, así podría ir en busca de Jaejoong, pensando que seguramente estaba secuestrado por Yoochun

— Si al menos pudiera escuchar tu voz – murmuró antes de quedarse dormido, eran las diez de la mañana, pero los sedantes lo mantenían adormilado

…

Al abrir los ojos miró la ventana frente a la cama, entraba luz de día, pero la cortina no permitía mirar hacia fuera. Miró hacia atrás girando levemente su cabeza y observó sus manos amarradas a la cabecera, bufó enojado, sintiéndose entumido, con mucha sed y náuseas, la cabeza le dolía, peor que si tuviera resaca

— Junsu —llamó con voz suave aunque intentó hablar fuerte, luego comenzó a mover la mano derecha, golpeando las esposas contra la cabecera, haciendo ruido ya que su voz no era muy buena

La puerta se abrió, entraba el menor con una bandeja, solo jugo y una manzana, la cual no se veía muy bien, no se encontraba podrida aunque Yoochun dudaba si era comestible o no, Junsu traía además un cuchillo en la mano con la cual pretendía cortarla, el mayor tragó saliva y decidió portarse bien, así como estaba de desequilibrado el otro seguramente hacía algo en su contra con ese cuchillo

— Hola dormilón, eres un flojo, casi es la una de la tarde —regañó como si le hablase a su pequeño hijo, Yoochun lo miró con desprecio pero no dijo nada— Necesitas comer algo

— Agua, por favor —pidió en tono amable, sorprendiendo al otro

— Vaya, decidiste portarte bien, te felicito —sonrió amplio y dejó la charola sobre el buró, agarró el vaso con jugo— Primero tu jugo —lo llevó a los labios de Yoochun y con la otra mano sostuvo su cabeza, el otro bebió rápido todo el contenido— Sí tenías sed ¿eh? Tal vez quieras alcohol pero no, eso te hace daño

— Tengo mucha hambre —dijo casi molesto, Junsu negó enseguida

— No puedo darte mucho, lo siento pero no podrás levantarte para ir al baño —explicó divertido, Yoochun frunció el entrecejo— ¿Crees que confiaré en ti?

— Pero me darás líquido —refutó enseguida, Junsu se rio, dejó el vaso sobre la charola y se levantó de la cama, abrió el cajón de la cómoda de dónde había sacado el frasco hace un par de horas, extrajo una sonda y se la mostró a Yoochun

— ¡Tadán! —con la otra mano señaló el artefacto— Es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti, es eso o te orinas encima —rio de nuevo divertido, Yoochun miró hacia otro lado, aquello era humillante y ni siquiera la había usado aún

— ¿Cuánto me tendrás así? —cuestionó agobiado, Junsu dejó la sonda en el lugar donde estaba antes y volvió a la cama, se sentó otra vez a su lado, con los pies sobre el suelo y agarró la manzana, también el cuchillo, la comenzó a pelar

— Para siempre, es obvio —contestó con tranquilidad, Yoochun abrió más amplio los ojos, quiso decir algo, insultarlo, pero miró otra vez el cuchillo, así que se aguantó las ganas, Junsu cortó un pedazo cuando terminó de pelarla y lo ofreció al otro, tenía partes ennegrecidas pero incluso así comió— ¿Te gusta? —el aludido asintió, comiendo con asco

Se terminó la manzana y aunque no era mucho, al menos su estómago no se sintió terriblemente vacío, Junsu se fue con la charola y él suspiró tranquilo

— Piensa Yoochun, piensa —meditó, mirando de nuevo sus ataduras, las cuatro parecían muy firmes, pero sobre todo en las manos, comenzó a sentirse desesperado, encima de todo el cabrón de Jaejoong no se había aparecido y ya sentía mala espina al respecto, la mirada de Junsu no era para nada tranquilizadora, estaba convencido de que había perdido la razón por completo

Recordó aquellas palabras que no hace mucho el mayor le dijo respecto a Junsu: "Se nos salió de las manos, creamos un monstruo que ya no somos capaces de controlar", ahora lo entendía completamente y se sintió impotente, molesto y frustrado, debía admitir su gran parte de culpa y quizás asumir las consecuencias.

…

Junsu no volvió a la habitación hasta después de dos horas, Yoochun temblaba de frío, seguía desnudo y el aire acondicionado no había bajado ni un poco, se preguntó dónde estaba el otro, pero no quería gritar para no alterarlo y que nuevamente le diera a beber aquel desagradable líquido

— Jaejoong debió convencerlo de esto —pensó determinante— Seguramente como venganza por lo de su noviecito —bufó enojado— No debí insinuarle que le hice algo, pero entonces significa que no se ha comunicado con él, es probable que sí esté muerto

La puerta se abrió otra vez, entró Junsu canturreando, como si ignorara a Yoochun, se agachó y sacó de debajo de la base de la cama una caja, la subió sobre el colchón y la abrió, entonces miró por fin al otro, sonriendo amplio

— Mira lo que tengo para ti —dijo con entusiasmo, levantó la caja y la volteó por completo, saliéndose de ahí todo el contenido, Yoochun miró asombrado, eran todos sus juguetes sexuales, lamentó enormemente no habérselos llevado antes— ¿Te gusta?

— Tú maldito ¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó nervioso, Junsu rio divertido, agarró un vibrador y lo prendió, mostrándoselo claramente

— Son tus juguetes ¿o acaso olvidaste para qué sirven? —preguntó en tono de burla, apagando el aparato, el mayor negó un par de veces

— No lo hagas —suplicó tenuemente, pero aquello divirtió más a Junsu

— ¿Por qué no? Nos divertiremos los tres, Jaejoong por fin está aquí —informó con entusiasmo, señalando la puerta, Yoochun giró la cabeza hacia aquella dirección, pero no hubo nada, sin embargo Junsu aplaudió— Bienvenido —anunció feliz, el otro lo miró de nuevo, más perturbado que antes ¿Junsu hablaba en serio?

— ¿Qué diablos? —cuestionó asombrado, Junsu estiraba su mano como si realmente alguien estuviera ahí, parecía que le sostenía la mano

— ¿Tanto estuviste preguntando por él y ahora no dices nada? —preguntó mirando con enojo a Yoochun, luego miró a su lado izquierdo— Creo que está enojado contigo

— Es un tonto ¿no es cierto? —inquirió Jaejoong mirando con desprecio a Yoochun aunque él no podía ver aquello, Junsu asintió— Hazlo bonito, sabes lo que debes hacer ¿no es cierto? Castígalo —ordenó decidido el mayor mientras el menor asentía

— Tienes razón, eso haremos

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Estás jugando? ¡Junsu!

— ¡Cállate! No tienes derecho hablar —gritó enfadado, acercándose a él del otro lado de la cama, estiró la mano y le jaló el cabello fuertemente, lo obligó a mirarle a los ojos, asustándolo— Si no quieres que te mate ¡Cállate! —amenazó temblando, luego lo soltó, sacudiéndose de la mano algunos cabellos

— ¿Dónde está Jaejoong? Deja de intentar asustarme —requirió intentando parecer fuerte, pero todo aquello comenzaba a ponerse más tétrico cada vez

— ¿Estás idiota? Está ahí —indicó, señalando a su lado pero sin ver, luego volteó y esta vez su mente no le permitió visualizarlo, frunció las cejas confundido— ¿A dónde te fuiste? —preguntó amable, se agachó y miró por debajo de la cama y nada, se levantó ignorando a su presa totalmente y salió de la habitación

— No está jugando —meditó aturdido— Realmente lo cree… Y si tal vez —se quedó completamente quieto, pensando— Tal vez lo tiene secuestrado a él también pero en la otra habitación —concluyó convencido— Por eso la puerta estaba cerrada

Antes que analizara otra cosa, Junsu volvió a la habitación, sonreía aliviado

— Se fue a dormir ¿puedes creerlo? Está en su cama, tranquilo. Se ve tan hermoso durmiendo, parece princesa de cuento —reportó sonriendo y hablando con suavidad— Eso significa que comenzaré sin él— por un segundo Yoochun creyó que desistiría de sus amenazas, pero ahora lucía más confiado que antes

— No, esperémoslo —pidió tratando de ser amable— Somos nosotros tres ¿recuerdas? Siempre los tres —el otro observó en silencio, sin moverse ni un poco, como si fuera una estatua— Junsu…

— Somos los tres —repitió en voz baja, mirando al suelo. Por unos momentos el mayor creyó que le había convencido, pero entonces el menor levantó la cabeza y negó en repetidas ocasiones— No esta vez, serás mío —sonrió emocionado, comenzando a quitarse la ropa, Yoochun abrió más poco a poco los ojos, horrorizado

— No Junsu, tenemos que esperarlo —hizo otro intento por persuadirlo, pero él no se detuvo, terminó de desvestirse y avanzó otra vez a la cama, subió ambas rodillas frente al mayor, entre sus piernas

— ¿Te gusto?

— Sí… mucho —contestó nervioso, habría querido insultarlo, pero no quería arriesgarse a que le dañara

— También me gustas —sonrió seductoramente, se agachó hasta colocar las manos sobre la cama y avanzó hacia él de forma gatuna, al pasar por su pecho le lamió el pezón izquierdo y después le comenzó a besar el cuello— Me encantas —aspiró su olor y dejó sobre su oreja una bocanada de aire que lo hizo estremecer— Te gustará, lo prometo

— Espera…

— No tienes derecho a hablar —dijo tocándose los labios con el índice derecho, luego se levantó solo para sentarse sobre su abdomen, pero sin dejar caer todo el peso de su cuerpo, se sostuvo con las rodillas— Ahora confiesa ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— ¿De qué hablas? —inquirió confundido

— ¡No finjas! —regañó furioso, dándole una fuerte bofetada, Yoochun tardó en volver la cabeza a su lugar, mirándolo con desprecio— Preguntaré de nuevo ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Dime de qué hablas

— ¡Responde! —de nuevo otra bofetada, esta vez más fuerte, el ardor en su mejilla fue grande, pero volvió a mirarlo con enojo— No me hagas enojar, dime por qué lo hiciste

— Ya te dije que no entiendo

— ¡Idiota! Ni para eso sirves —espetó rabioso, dándole una tercera bofetada, bajándose de él se dirigió a uno de los juguetes, agarró uno largo en forma de pene y volvió a sentarse sobre él— Abre la boca —al ordenarlo Yoochun hizo lo contrario, la cerró apretando con fuerza los labios— Que estúpido

Enojado por su proceder, Junsu agarró su pezón derecho con dos dedos y apretó con fuerza, Yoochun cerró los ojos e intentó soportar el dolor, pero el agarre fue cada vez más fuerte y no pudo más, lanzó un grito de dolor, Junsu aprovechó y metió en su boca el juguete, hasta la mitad

— Buen chico, chúpalo bien —ordenó divertido, metiéndolo más, casi ahogándolo, pero no le importó— Mira como quedó, te sanaré —dijo mirando su tetilla, sin sacar el juguete se agachó y comenzó a lamerle, como si aquello le curara, Yoochun empezó a jadear y sentir náuseas, el menor lo notó— Eres un quejumbroso —dijo con fastidio

Sacó finalmente el artefacto y el otro comenzó a toser, luego lo miró con profundo odio, pero Junsu estaba satisfecho, se bajó de él, pero solo para darle la espalda, dirigió el juguete hacia él mismo y se lo introdujo, sonrió y se agachó, agarrando el miembro de Yoochun comenzó a lamerlo, desde el bajo abdomen hasta la punta

— Que rápido te pones duro —comenzó emocionado, entonces lo introdujo a su boca y succionó despacio, Yoochun no quería sentirse excitado pero no pudo evitarlo, veía aquel juguete dentro de Junsu y sentía la ardiente boca del otro alrededor de su miembro

— Basta… —pidió agitado, no quería sentirse bien, quería que ese lunático lo soltara de una vez por todas, pero el otro no obedeció, succionó fuerte hasta que lo hizo correrse, le lamió todo el tronco hasta limpiarlo, después estiró su mano hacia atrás y se introdujo más el juguete, luego lo metió y sacó varias veces, gimiendo mientras sonreía

— Maravilloso ¿no?... Se siente tan bien —gimió sensualmente, Yoochun volteó a otro lado, no quería ver aquel espectáculo— Por eso quiero que también lo sientas —confirmó con emoción, Yoochun volteó otra vez, mirando a Junsu sacarse el juguete

Una vez que lo sacó todo, dejó el consolador donde no le estorbara, sin abandonar la posición colocó la cabeza sobre la pierna derecha de Yoochun, se abrazó a ella con el brazo derecho y con la izquierda comenzó a palpar, buscando con su dedo índice la entrada de Yoochun

— Aquí estás —dijo finalmente, entusiasmado, comenzando a acariciarle el ano con ese dedo, Yoochun se sonrojó, intentando pensar en algo agradable— Relájate —rio divertido, alejó el dedo y lo introdujo en su boca, luego lo comenzó a introducir en el otro, logrando que se sobresaltara, rápidamente fue atrapado, cerrándose las paredes anales a su alrededor, un reflejo natural— Maravilloso, es tan estrecho

— Detente —suplicó avergonzado

— Tu cuerpo reacciona así con un dedo ¿Cómo será con dos? —preguntó intrigado, pero no esperó más y lo sacó unos momentos, introduciendo luego dos. Yoochun se tensó y lanzó un jadeo involuntario, avergonzándose otra vez— ¿Quién lo hubiera creído? Que eres tan adorable —alabó contento— Te daré el plato fuerte de una vez

— No, basta… —suplicó aterrado, el placer anal siempre le traía malos recuerdos de un pasado tormentoso, tenía miedo de revivir aquel horror de años atrás. Junsu se levantó, volvió a estar frente a él, esta vez bajó un poco más

— ¿Dices basta? Tú me robaste la virginidad ¿recuerdas? Nunca en mi vida había sabido lo que era esa clase de placer. Ni siquiera puedo vengarme de la misma forma porque ya alguien lo hizo por mí —encaró con molestia— Dime Yoochun ¿de cuántos fuiste puta?

— ¡Cállate! —ordenó enojado, pero Junsu rio fuerte

— Apuesto a que gimes como gata en celo —sonrió con entusiasmo— Lo averiguaré —decidió con firmeza, colocándose en medio de sus piernas

— No Junsu, por favor… —pidió abrumado, hacía años que aquella parte de su intimidad no fue profanada, tenía miedo

— Lo siento, debo hacerlo —contestó sin pizca de culpa. Agarró su miembro y lo acarició, concentrándose hasta que se puso erecto por completo

Yoochun miró con horror, Junsu le agarró las caderas y las elevó hasta donde las cuerdas se lo permitieron, se apoyó con fuerza de sus propias piernas, sentándose sobre ellas, dirigió su miembro a la entrada sujetándolo con la izquierda, mientras la derecha le acariciaba el perineo, el mayor negó, pero el otro no tuvo indulgencia, se introdujo de un solo movimiento, lento pero hasta el fondo

— Tan estrecho… —halagó extasiado, mordiéndose el labio inferior, sintiendo como le aprisionaba con fuerza, Yoochun cerró con ímpetu los ojos y evitó con todas sus fuerzas expresar algún sonido, sus puños también los apretó hasta enterrar las uñas en la carne, en cambio Junsu parecía alucinado— Eres increíble —relamió sus labios

— Maldita sea, duele —pensó abrumado, hacía tantos años que no le hacían algo así, era horrible, deseaba llorar, pero no le daría ese gusto al maldito

— Tranquilo mi amor, relájate —sonrió descaradamente, se aferró con más fuerza a sus piernas y comenzó los vaivenes, al principio lento pero no duró casi nada, pronto comenzó a moverse con mayor violencia, procurando llegar al fondo en cada estocada

Yoochun se mordió la lengua para no gemir, cerró con fuerza los ojos y giró la cabeza hacia la puerta, sin mirar a Junsu, sus manos cerradas en puños, mientras su mente intentaba viajar a otro sitio, donde aquello no estuviera sucediendo, pero su indiferencia molestó a Junsu, lo observaba con desprecio

— ¡Cobarde! Mírame y gime como la perra que eres —gritó, deteniendo las estocadas pero sin salirse de él, se inclinó al frente y le agarró el cabello, jalándoselo sin consideración, pero el mayor no abrió sus ojos— Abre los ojos zorra inmunda —ordenó molesto y con la otra mano lo abofeteó, Yoochun los abrió por fin, apretaba los dientes y temblaba, más por el coraje que sentía en esos momentos

— Vete al diablo —respondió con furia, Junsu echó a reír

— No es tan divertido ¿cierto? —soltó su cabello y movió el índice derecho a los lados— Disfrutabas humillándonos y ahora ni siquiera das la cara, cierras los ojos y pretendes hacer como que nada pasa, al menos ten un poco de valor

— Jódete —contestó secamente

— Me das tanta lástima —espetó con frialdad, diciendo aquello sabiendo que Yoochun detestaba que le tuvieran compasión, el mayor frunció el entrecejo y le sostuvo la mirada con firmeza— Esos ojos, me encantan —sonrió socarrón, volvió a su posición anterior y continuó penetrándolo, esta vez Yoochun le sostuvo la mirada, sintiendo las estocadas, esforzándose por no gemir

El menor sonreía satisfecho, amaba que lo mirara así, derrotado, dominado aunque no quería abandonar su orgullo, en verdad él estaba robándole su dignidad y no se arrepentía, lo haría pagar por tantas humillaciones, por tantos desprecios, ahora él mismo no era más que un juguete sexual, él que siempre los catalogó de sus perras, ahora los papeles se habían invertido

— Delicioso —relamió sus labios, sintiendo aquella presión, sus movimientos fueron cada vez más acelerados, las respiraciones de Yoochun cada vez más agitadas, no pudo más y lanzó un pequeño gemido, agudo, tenue, se sonrojó y miró a otro lado, luego recordó que no sería humillado por Junsu y volvió a mirarlo con desprecio— Voy a… —suspiró e instantes después comenzó a correrse dentro, apretando los muslos con fuerza, procurando derramar hasta la última gota

Continuó moviéndose después de eyacular y hasta que salió de él, lentamente, quería sentir cada milímetro alejarse de tan placentera cavidad. Por primera vez en su vida Yoochun sintió lo que era aquella culminación, cuando se dedicaba a la prostitución ningún cliente jamás se lo hizo sin condón, pero ese era un secreto solamente suyo

Se aguantó la frustración y coraje que sentía en esos momentos, sería capaz de llorar pero no lo haría, jamás, mucho menos frente a Junsu

— Te gustó ¿verdad? Ese gemidito fue exquisito —comentó feliz, sin recibir respuesta— Ah cierto, faltó algo —meditó en voz alta, dirigió sus dedos hacia la entrada de Yoochun y metió dos, removiéndolos dentro hasta que los llenó de semen— Come —indicó acercándole los dedos, obligando a chuparlos, pero el otro aprovechó para morderlo con fuerza— ¡Suéltame animal! —gritó dolorido, pero el aludido no le soltó, apretó fuertemente los dedos

Yoochun disfrutó herirlo así, dejarle en claro que no lo acabaría por completo, podía violarlo las veces que quisiera, pero él no se mostraría jamás débil ante él. Comenzó a sentir en su lengua el sabor a sangre, pero Junsu sujetó su cuello con la otra mano y apretó, obligándolo a soltarlo. Sin verificar el estado de sus dedos, llevó la otra mano también al cuello y apretó

— ¡Te voy a matar! —gritó encolerizado, los ojos de Yoochun se saltaron ligeramente debido a la presión y el tono de su piel comenzó a cambiar un poco, sin poder mover sus brazos solo se retorció, abrigando una desesperación tal que sintió que moriría realmente, pero el menor lo soltó, controlándose— No, cálmate Junsu, cálmate —habló en voz baja, agitado— Perdóname mi amor

— Imbécil —dijo con voz ronca, intentando jalar aire lo más que podía— Ya lo hiciste, me follaste ¿Qué más quieres? —preguntó una vez recuperado. Junsu se bajó de él y se sentó en la cama, cerca de las piernas del otro

— ¿Crees que es todo? Nuestra diversión apenas comienza —reveló divertido, comenzando a aplaudir, Yoochun lo miró con horror— Cuando se nos una Jaejoong será mil veces mejor —guiñó un ojo y se acostó— Descansaré un poco, duerme si quieres —sin respuesta, solo silencio por algunos momentos

— Junsu —habló finalmente, el mencionado abrió los ojos y le miró— Tengo frío

— ¿Frío? Pues te aguantas —contestó indiferente, él ya se había acostumbrado a la temperatura del departamento

— Solo apaga ese aire —pidió enojado, su piel estaba húmeda y ahora que el calor de Junsu no le acompañaba, el frío estaba acentuándose

— ¡No! ¡Necesito ese aire! Jaejoong tiene calor —dijo convencido, Yoochun recordó su teoría de que el otro estaba secuestrado de igual manera, en la otra habitación

— ¿Por qué no viene?

— Está un poco enojado contigo —dijo encogiendo los hombros— Algo le hiciste a su novio ¿no? ¿Lo mataste? —preguntó en tono de intriga, Yoochun se quedó callado— Dímelo, prometo no decirle —puso ojos de cachorro, pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que hizo un puchero y gruñó— De cualquier forma él no se irá, Hyun Joong no nos quitará a nuestro Jaejoong, te lo prometo —habló con una amplia sonrisa y estiró su mano, acariciándole el rostro— Nosotros tres estaremos juntos siempre

Como si fuera completamente otro, se acercó más y acostó la cabeza sobre el estómago de Yoochun, el brazo izquierdo sobre la cama y el derecho estirado hacia él, sobre la pierna, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a canturrear en murmullos una canción

— Maldito enfermo —pensó con desprecio, mirando la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Junsu, el movimiento de su respirar comenzó a acompasar y supo que se encontraba dormido— ¿Cómo podré librarme? —miró de nuevo sus ataduras y el resto de la habitación, pero ningún indicio, ninguna pista

Suspiró derrotado, debía al menos esperar más, que Junsu se descuidara, algo, pero debía librarse de él. Temía por las cosas que pudiera hacerle, miró los juguetes sobre la cama y tragó saliva, imaginaba lo que sucedería y se convenció que debía estar preparado para ello, por mucho que detestara esa cuestión

…

Pasaron las horas y se hizo de noche, Junsu despertó, aun encontrándose sobre el estómago de Yoochun, bostezó y se levantó, miró hacia el otro, estaba también dormido, sonrió complacido y se alejó un poco, mirando el cuerpo desnudo, sintió hambre y se levantó con cuidado, comió dos sándwiches y bebió algo de agua, después volvió a la habitación, mirando dormir al otro

— Así dormido pareces tan inocente —pensó con una gran sonrisa— Cualquiera que te viera no sabría que eres un asqueroso hijo de puta —murmuró con desprecio, se quedó callado unos momentos y miró hacia la ventana— ¿Qué dices? —caminó dos pasos, mirando fijamente la misma dirección— Entiendo —sonrió feliz— Tienes razón Jaejoong, tendrás un espectáculo increíble

Sin decir más volvió a la cama, se colocó hincado, sentándose sobre sus piernas, en medio de las de Yoochun, miró a su lado izquierdo y buscó entre los juguetes, agarró entonces aquel que usó el mayor en él, especial para estimular la próstata. Junto a los juguetes el frasco de lubricante también lo agarró, colocó sobre el aparato el suficiente y lo esparció

— Tendrás un hermoso despertar —murmuró contento, antes de introducirlo miró hacia la ventana, Jaejoong le sonreía emocionado y se relamía los labios, listo para la diversión. El menor asintió y volvió a mirar a Yoochun, comenzando a introducir el juguete lentamente

Entre sueños el mayor jadeó y se estremeció ligeramente, hasta que Junsu encendió el aparato, a la primera vibración Yoochun se sobresaltó, despertándose, un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, miró la expresión desquiciada de Junsu y lo observó con desprecio

— Maldito ¿Qué haces? —preguntó molesto, sintiéndose extraño, aunque ya había recuperado el recuerdo de lo que era aquella sensación, aun le resultaba ajena, la detestaba, su cuerpo rechazaba, pero Junsu insistía en penetrarle con esa cosa

— Despertaste —expresó encantado— ¿Te gusta?

— No, sácalo —pidió molesto, comenzando a sentir un extraño y reprobable placer, se negaba a sentirlo, deseaba que eso acabara, era una tortura— Por favor… —mordió su labio involuntariamente y miró a otro lado, avergonzado, Junsu sonrió más amplio

— ¿Lo ves? Eres tan zorra como decías que somos —rio de manera burlesca, comenzando a meter y sacar más rápido, Yoochun cerró fuerte los ojos y evitó gemir— ¿Te niegas a entregarte al placer? —negó con la cabeza, indignado— Espera —sacó unos momentos el juguete sin apagarlo y agarró otro en forma tubular sin figura, también un vibrador

— Basta

— Deja de negarte, no me detendré —afirmó antes de volver a meter el aparato, subiendo el siguiente nivel, Yoochun se resistió y apretó fuerte las esposas, haciendo vibrar la cabecera para satisfacción de Junsu, pero el menor no estaba del todo satisfecho, así que prendió el otro juguete y lo puso sobre el pene de Yoochun, haciéndolo abrir los ojos ampliamente

— No… —suspiró— Detenlos

Junsu rio fuertemente mientras negaba, comenzando a masajear la punta con el juguete, mientras el otro lo introdujo lo más que pudo hasta el fondo, haciendo temblar al mayor, su entrepierna reaccionó poniéndose erecta, Junsu bajó el juguete y le acarició los testículos, Yoochun ya no pudo evitarlo, comenzó a gemir, pero de vez en cuando apretaba los labios y aun así el sonido salía desde su garganta

— Eso es, gime zorra —espetó divertido— Gime para mí —las humillaciones de Junsu eran el peor castigo para Yoochun, en esos momentos no podía sino pensar en todas aquellas veces que se sintió superior, en que su arrogancia lo llevó a hacer menos a otros y sus ojos se enrojecieron, pero Junsu rio más fuerte— Llora, no te detengas

Aquello era tan placentero para Junsu que también se excitó, quitó el segundo juguete y agarró el miembro de Yoochun, comenzando a masturbarlo, sacó el primer juguete y lo sustituyó por su pene, se agarró de las piernas del mayor y dejó de tocarlo, dedicándose solamente a penetrarlo. Ambos gemían al mismo tiempo, pero esta vez Yoochun no lo miró con desprecio como la primera vez, ahora no pudo sostenerle la mirada y giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado

— Sigues estrecho —observó emocionado— Es tan rico… cómeme —gimió delirante, sintiendo como Yoochun le aprisionaba, no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a correrse, pero sacó su pene y terminó de eyacular encima del otro, embarrándolo lo más que pudo, gimiendo satisfecho

Yoochun sintió los chorros calientes sobre él y se estremeció pues hacían contraste con su piel desnuda y fría. Junsu terminó y se agachó, agarró el pene de Yoochun y lo metió a su boca, succionando, aquello sin duda se sintió mejor que las penetraciones y ayudó al mayor a relajarse, finalmente Junsu lo sacó de su boca y terminó el trabajo con su mano, haciendo lo mismo que con su miembro, mojando a Yoochun

— ¿Te gustó mi amor?

— Vete al diablo —espetó enojado, mirándolo con odio otra vez, sin haberle dado el gusto de llorar. Junsu rio y luego fingió estar indignado

— No agradeces lo que hago por ti, te he bañado —sonrió con burla, se colocó a su lado y comenzó a embarrarle el semen de los dos por todo el pecho y el vientre— Maleducado —regañó, agarró algo del líquido y se lo estrelló en la cara junto con su mano, embarrándoselo más— Sucia, perra asquerosa —rio de nuevo, alejándose de él

— Maldito demente —dijo con asco, las ganas de limpiarse eran tantas como su incapacidad para hacerlo— Estás loco

— ¡No estoy loco! —gritó enojado, dirigiéndose a él con violencia, asustándolo, la mirada de Junsu estaba tan perdida en su coraje que temió ser atacado, pero el menor se comenzó a reír divertido— El único loco aquí eres tú —sonrió hilarante, luego miró hacia la ventana y apuntó hacia allá— Jaejoong piensa lo mismo —afirmó convencido, Yoochun miró rápidamente hacia ese punto, luego de nuevo su mirada en Junsu, lo observó en completo silencio

— Junsu —llamó con voz lenta, casi suave, el aludido fijó sus ojos en él, atento— ¿Dónde está Jaejoong? —preguntó preocupado por primera vez, y en esta ocasión no porque creyera que el mayor estaba cautivo igual que él pero en la otra habitación, esta vez pensando en algo peor— Junsu ¿Qué le hiciste a Jaejoong?

Ante esas preguntas Junsu negó en silencio, miró hacia la ventana y esta vez no había nadie, confundido se giró hacia la puerta, pero nada, buscó por el resto de la habitación, confundido, comenzando luego a temblar

— Jaejoong… él está —enmudeció, mirando hacia el vacío, Yoochun comenzó a ponerse nervioso, aquellas reacciones no eran normales

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó subiendo un poco más la voz— ¿¡Dónde…?!

— ¡Cállate! —interrumpió gritando desesperado, cerró con fuerza los ojos y se cubrió los oídos, agachando la cabeza— Cállate… cállate… cállate

— ¡¿Dónde está Jaejoong? Maldita sea! —gritó también, ahora convencido de que algo malo había pasado

— ¡No lo sé! —contestó alterado, soltando sus orejas y abriendo los ojos, tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas— Tenía sus maletas hechas, estaba en la cocina… —comenzó a relatar, mirando hacia un punto ciego— Discutimos, él iba a irse con ese tipo, su supuesto novio —pausó unos instantes, negando— No recuerdo… no sé qué más pasó —dijo convencido y Yoochun sabía que no mentía, pero esa laguna mental era la que más le preocupaba

— Junsu, tienes que desatarme, lo buscaremos —sugirió hablando con tranquilidad, pero el otro no respondió— Todo está bien, lo encontraremos

— No —respondió de pronto— No confío en ti —confesó con frialdad, secándose las lágrimas, se levantó de la cama y sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado— Jaejoong vendrá, los tres seremos felices para siempre —asintió confiadamente

Sin decir más y ante el asombro de Yoochun, el menor fue por una sábana y la colocó sobre su cuerpo, sonriéndole amorosamente

— Tienes frío ¿verdad mi amor? Yo cuidaré de ti, traeré algo para que cenes ligero —habló tranquilo y se acercó para besarlo en los labios, luego le acarició el cabello— Y si te portas bien, mañana te daré un baño

— Está loco, no hay duda —meditó Yoochun dentro de su mente, observando a Junsu alejarse mientras canturreaba, entonces pensó en Jaejoong y un escalofrío lo invadió, si algo malo le sucedió, no quería ni pensarlo, tenía miedo.

Las horas pasaron, Junsu le dio de comer y se fue de la habitación, no volvió en un buen rato, Yoochun no escuchaba ruidos en la casa y creyó que tal vez estaba solo, había perdido la noción del tiempo, cuando Junsu le dio de beber aquellos sedantes no supo cuánto durmió, pero contó cuatro salidas del sol, estando despierto, llevaba así cuatro día y tres noches al menos, más el tiempo que duró inconsciente

Como lo prometió, Junsu le dio un baño de esponja y líquidos para comer, sólido tan solo había comido manzanas y naranjas, cuando requería orinar, Junsu le colocaba la sonda, resultaba tan humillante que simplemente no pensaba en ello, temía llegar acostumbrarse a semejante cautiverio, no recordaba las veces que el menor lo sodomizó, ya sea él mismo o con algún objeto, ya ni siquiera dolía, su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a recibirlo, ahora podía decir que su orgullo estaba completamente destrozado, pero aun así procuraba mantener la mirada fija en los ojos de Junsu mientras lo domaba, hacerle ver que podía hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo, mantendría la mente lúcida, al menos el mayor tiempo posible.

Un día Junsu entró en la habitación contento, pero Yoochun lucía extraño, sudaba a pesar del frío en el ambiente, así que el menor se acercó, tocó su frente y notó que ardía, tenía fiebre, sus ojos apenas podía mantenerlos abiertos

— Que delicado eres, ya te enfermaste —dijo con desprecio, dejando a un lado el jugo que llevaba, salió de la habitación y regresó con agua, dándola a Yoochun, este la bebió toda, quedando aún con sed

— Llévame al médico —suplicó desesperado— No me siento bien

— Lo siento mi amor, eso no puede ser —sonrió con dulzura— Te he dado cosas saludables, no entiendo que pasó —meditó incómodo, mirando el cuerpo desnudo— Debe ser el aire acondicionado —dijo en voz alta y Yoochun asintió, estaba de acuerdo— Pero no puedo apagarlo, perdón

— Por favor… necesito una medicina, algo

— No —insistió con firmeza— Deja de quejarte

— Junsu… mis pies… duelen —habló con voz seca y entrecerrando los ojos, hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan mal, le dolía todo

— Como chillas —espetó enojado, se acercó a la cama del lado de los pies y movió ligeramente la soga, las marcas estaban atenuadas y la piel se veía muy lastimada, entonces pensó que tal vez se infectó la lesión, pero no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces, así que desató ambos pies, la laceración en la piel era grande

Yoochun miró hacia abajo y se sorprendió de verse los pies, incluso si quería moverlos, se sentían bastante pesados, él se encontraba demasiado débil como para aprovechar que Junsu le había desatado

— Tengo una crema excelente para esto —indicó animado y salió, yendo hacia el baño, en el botiquín tras el espejo la encontró, luego cerró la puertecita y miró su reflejo en aquel objeto, vio a su otro yo de aquel día, el que con la cara cubierta de sangre le espetó a la cara que había asesinado a Jaejoong

Comenzando a temblar dejó caer al suelo la crema y negó asustado, mientras el reflejo sonreía ampliamente, mostrando unos dientes afilados, se tocaba la cara con los dedos y lamía estos llenos de sangre

— ¡Vete! —gritó enojado, dando un paso atrás, pero su otro yo negó y luego lo señaló despectivamente

— Tú lo mataste

— No, no fui yo —contradijo nervioso, pero su reflejó echó a reír más fuerte— Tú, fuiste tú, mataste a Jaejoong, mi hermoso Jaejoong —comenzó a llorar, tapándose la cara con ambas manos, sin parar de temblar— Yo lo amaba tanto y tú lo mataste

— No Junsu, fuiste tú. El patético y estúpido Junsu, es lo que eres, un imbécil, que no es capaz de aceptar quien eras, viviendo frustrado, queriendo ser el ejemplo de los demás, el todo perfecto, pero en realidad lo único que querías es que esos dos enfermos te follaran —expuso con un tono despectivo que hirió profundamente a Junsu

— ¡No es verdad! —gritó furioso, salió del baño corriendo y fue hacia la habitación de su compañero de piso, ahí estaba él, acostado sobre la cama, sin moverse, como una pálida y azulada estatua de marfil— Estás vivo —sonrió con emoción y comenzó a secarse las lágrimas, el mayor le sonreía

— Mi Junsu, estás aquí, me has abandonado ¿ya no me quieres? —inquirió con tristeza, pero enseguida el menor negó, llegando hasta el otro lado de la cama, sujetó su mano y la levantó, acariciándose la mejilla con ella

— Te quiero, siempre te querré, mucho, mi Jaejoong, mi amor —expresó con dulzura, llorando esta vez de felicidad

— ¿Y a Yoochun? ¿Ya no estás enamorado de él? —preguntó dolido, mirándolo a los ojos, a pesar que el cadáver los tenía cerrados, pero Junsu lo veía tan vivo como siempre, tan bello, tan perfecto

— No, ese malnacido no merece nuestro amor —respondió decidido, con la mirada más fría que podía mostrar

— Yo tampoco, ya no lo amo, nunca debí amarlo —dijo convencido, Junsu asintió también, de acuerdo con aquellas palabras— Él me hizo tanto daño Junsu, pero llegaste tú y me salvaste, ahora estoy en paz, solo quiero venganza, deseo que sufra lo que yo sufrí, quiero verlo suplicando

— Sí, estoy en eso mi bebé hermoso, tendremos nuestra venganza —aún sin quitarse la mano inerte del rostro, con la suya acarició a Jaejoong de la cara— Debo volver, parece enfermo, si muere ya no servirá de nada lo que estamos haciendo —informó molesto, el mayor asintió

Finalmente se alejó de él, pero antes de eso le besó la mejilla, luego volvió al baño por la crema y regresó a la habitación, Yoochun balbuceaba por la fiebre, jadeando cansado, pero Junsu lo ignoró, entonces untó la crema en las heridas, el mayor gimió por el dolor, pero la fiebre estaba tan alta que cada vez el dolor fue menos fuerte

— Aguántate como hombre —indicó divertido, cuando terminó de untar el ungüento dejó de lado el frasco— Iré por algo, es probable que tengas infección, espero en la farmacia no me interroguen. Por cierto, te dormiré

— No —suplicó con voz débil

— Eres capaz de gritar como loco otra vez, así que más te vale ponerte quietecito o te daré una dosis muy alta

— Por favor… Junsu —rogó cansado— Apenas puedo hablar

— No importa —insistió el menor. Así que fue por aquel líquido, le dio a Yoochun y no esperó a que hiciera efecto, se vistió con algo decente y salió del departamento, al cerrar la puerta se topó con un vecino que lo miraba fijamente, o tal vez solo se sentía paranoico, así que se fue corriendo, huir de aquel hombre era prioridad

Llegó a la farmacia e intentó comprar algunos antibióticos, pero estos se encontraban regulados y no se los quisieron vender, así que salió enojado de ahí, sin darse cuenta que alguien lo seguía, entró en otra farmacia pero fue el mismo resultado, así que salió echando diablos, buscó una tercer farmacia pero antes de entrar el hombre lo interceptó, sobresaltándolo, Junsu parecía muy perturbado

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó enojado, pensando que tal vez era un policía, o algún otro vecino, así que se preocupó, comenzando a temblar

— Ven —expresó, moviendo su mano para indicarle que lo siguiera, pero Junsu lo miró con desconfianza, entonces el hombre mostró una parte de su camisa dentro del chaleco que le cubría el pecho, tenía una placa de una farmacéutica

— ¿Qué? —inquirió irritado

— Vendo algunos medicamentos regulados, si te interesa sígueme —dijo finalmente y le dio la espalda, alejándose, Junsu miró a diversos lados de la calle, no vio a nadie sospechoso y lo siguió hasta un callejón— También tengo algo de cocaína

— No me interesa, necesito un antibiótico de amplio espectro —respondió molesto, odiaba las drogas, siempre las había odiado. El hombre sonrió amplio

— Es más caro —respondió divertido, Junsu encogió los hombros, sacó de su bolsillo la cartera de Yoochun, con bastante dinero, al hombre se le salieron los ojos

— No tengo tiempo de consultar al médico, prefiero poner mi confianza en eso —explicó escuetamente y el otro hombre no necesitó ninguna otra explicación, si tenía su dinero, aquel cliente obtendría el medicamento.

…

Yoochun abrió los ojos, sin ser consciente de cuánto tiempo estuvo sedado, por la cortina pudo ver que el sol estaba por ocultarse, todo su cuerpo dolía y seguía temblando aunque tenía menos fiebre que antes, podía intuirlo. La garganta y labios estaban completamente resecos y aunque quiso hablar no pudo, nunca en su vida se sintió tan terrible como en esos momentos

Luego de un rato la puerta se abrió y entró Junsu con una charola, tenía un té humeante dentro de una taza, sonreía tranquilo y se acercó hasta él

— ¿Cómo está el enfermito? —preguntó con dulzura

— Agua —respondió con dificultad, pero Junsu negó

— Primero esto —llegó hasta su lado y se sentó sobre la cama, agarró la taza luego de dejar la charola y la arrimó a los labios de Yoochun, él bebió un poco haciendo un gesto de desagrado

— ¿Qué le pusiste?

— Nada además de jengibre —respondió paciente— Te traje medicina, espera aquí —dejó el té y salió de la habitación, al regresar portaba agua y una bolsa con cajas— Te pondrás bien mi amor, cuidaré de ti

El mayor no dijo nada ni lo miró con desprecio como solía hacer, se dejó en manos de Junsu, se tomó la medicina que le dio sin cuestionar, también se acabó el té y luego se volvió a dormir, esta vez no por el sedante, sino por el cansancio de la enfermedad

— Recupérate y así podremos seguir —habló contento, se agachó hasta él y besó su frente, luego se apartó y se fue, sin volverlo a visitar hasta el día siguiente.

Yoochun no tardó más de tres días en recuperarse, descansando por fin de los abusos de Junsu, en todo ese tiempo no volvió a violarlo ni a atarle los pies, el mayor fingía sumisión para que no se le ocurriera volver a paralizarlo de abajo, cuando se ganara su confianza entonces actuaría

— Debo felicitarte, las laceraciones de la piel están sanando —dijo Junsu un día y salió de la habitación, una vez que la puerta se cerró Yoochun movió las piernas y las ejercitó un poco

Cuando Junsu estaba presente no se movía, para que el menor no prestara atención de sus piernas y que después pudiera volverlo a amarrar, mientras en silencio se preparaba para el momento oportuno

— Debo buscar la forma de librarme de ese payaso —pensó enojado. A la habitación volvió el otro, traía con él una pequeña tina con una esponja y espuma limpiadora— ¿Creerá que soy un perro? —meditó molesto

— Como te enfermaste no cumplí mi promesa de bañarte, así que lo haré ahora —informó antes de dejar la cubeta en el buró, agarró la esponja y tras sumergirla la exprimió, comenzando a mojarle el cuerpo, empezando por el pecho— Eso es, buen chico

— Idiota —pensó, sin decirlo, observando el semblante de Junsu, canturreaba y sonreía feliz, no parecía real, sino un personaje sacado de alguna burda comedia, a Yoochun le daban escalofríos, pero cuando Junsu agarró la espuma tuvo una idea

Aprovechando que bajó la guardia, cuando el menor abrió el pomo con el limpiador, él entonces se movió rápidamente, usando ambas piernas y antes que reaccionara, agarró el bote con ambos pies y lo apretó con fuerza en dirección a Junsu, bañándole los ojos

— Waaaahh —gritó dolorido, con los ojos ardiéndole y cayó al suelo, de rodillas junto a la cama— ¡Maldito! Mis ojos —sollozó, el dolor era demasiado intenso y no se podía poner en pie

Yoochun sabía que aquello no le ayudaría a librarse de las cadenas que sujetaban sus brazos, pero al menos logró herirlo y era una advertencia, él no se quedaría tranquilo para que Junsu hiciera con él lo que quisiera siempre

— ¡Desátame! —ordenó pese al pronóstico de fracaso

— Jódete —contestó el otro, quiso ponerse de pie, pero Yoochun de nuevo estiró lo más que pudo las piernas y le agarró del cuello con los pies, haciéndolo caer de rodillas otra vez, Junsu no podía soltar sus ojos debido al dolor pero hizo lo posible por soltarse, logrando que Yoochun se lastimara las muñecas debido al jalón

Junsu se arrastró por el suelo y salió de la habitación a tientas, dirigiéndose al baño

— Maldición, fallé —rezongó enojado

En el baño, Junsu se enjuagó copiosamente los ojos, sin poder aún abrirlos, mientras echaba maldiciones, ni siquiera podía lagrimear, sentía demasiado ardor y desesperación, lloraba sin lágrimas

— Estúpido, me las vas a pagar —gimoteó, sin dejarse de echar agua. Después de algunos minutos finalmente pudo abrir los ojos, se miró al espejo, estaban por completo rojos y por fin pudo lagrimear— Con que así las cosas —sonrió

Yoochun calculó más o menos que había pasado una hora, Junsu no volvía y tampoco se oían ruidos en otros lados de la casa, pensó que tal vez salió al hospital o por ayuda, decidió probar suerte y comenzó a gritar, pidiendo ayuda. Apenas comenzaba cuando el otro regresó, se veía tranquilo y sus ojos ya no estaban casi irritados

— Muy mal jugado Park Yoochun, me has hecho enojar —dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, quizás hasta lucía satisfecho

— Termina tu jueguito Junsu ¿o es que piensas tenerme aquí toda la vida?

— ¿La vida de quién? ¿La tuya? Tal vez —respondió cínicamente, Yoochun tragó saliva, si con esas palabras trataba de decir que iba a matarlo entonces estaba perdido

Junsu rodeó la cama, sin atreverse a acercarse a él, si usaba sus piernas como hace rato entonces podía agredirlo en serio, pensó que en algún momento Yoochun se dormiría y entonces él podría amarrarlo de nuevo, pero necesitaba que su sueño fuera profundo

— ¿No te quieres acercar? —preguntó con burla el mayor, notando aquella precaución por parte del otro, Junsu sonrió sin contestar

— ¿Sabes Yoochun? Creo que he sido bueno contigo hasta ahorita —meditó en voz alta, haciéndole saber sus pensamientos— No tendré más consideraciones —sonrió emocionado— En aquel cajón —señaló la cómoda— Tengo aun sorpresitas para ti, espera por ellas

— ¡Suéltame ya maldito loco! —espetó perdiendo la paciencia, a Junsu esa palabra le causaba escozor y también estalló

— ¡No me llames loco! —vociferó, se agachó y del suelo agarró uno de sus zapatos, lanzándoselo en la cara a Yoochun, este le golpeó de frente ensuciándole el rostro. Repitió lo mismo con los objetos que encontró, pero no todos lograron herirlo

— Basta —pidió desesperado, sintiendo los golpes, algunas cosas logró patearlas pero Junsu le lastimó lo suficiente como para cansarlo. Lo último que Junsu le lanzó fue un libro que cayó sobre su estómago, sofocándolo

Junsu aprovechó ese lapso para ir por el frasco de la sustancia con que lo hacía dormir, al cual ya solo le quedaba muy poco del líquido. Cuando Yoochun reaccionó ya tenía al otro muy cerca y él aprovechó para subírsele

— Beberás esto —anunció con ojos ampliamente abiertos, Yoochun negó mientras cerraba la boca, intentando moverse, pero Junsu le agarró la quijada con la mano izquierda, apretó fuerte y lo obligó a abrir la boca, echando el contenido completo, con sus dos manos le tapó la boca antes que intentara escupirlo

— Te odio —expresó mientras iba sintiéndose mareado

— No más de lo que yo te odio a ti —respondió con tristeza, si alguna vez estuvo locamente enamorado de él, ese tiempo había terminado

Yoochun se quedó dormido poco después, Junsu primero se dedicó a despejar y limpiar luego de la desastrosa lluvia de cosas, terminó de darle el baño que le prometió, dejándolo limpio a excepción del cabello, finalmente fue por las cosas que le hacían falta, sonriendo maliciosamente, si Yoochun creyó que lo peor había pasado, estaba equivocado.

* * *

Hola, tanto tiempo ¡lo siento! es que quería terminar esta historia y ¡LO HICE! solo que quedaron 92 páginas y lo dividí en 2 jajajaja. Ahora sí, las disculpas: ¡LO LAMENTO! Desde un inicio planeé que Jaejoong muriera T_T lo lamento de verdad, fue muy doloroso para mí, lloré mientras escribía y simplemente tuve que imaginar a otras personas para poder escribir esa escena, ha sido traumatizante para mí, aunque no lo crean, por favor no me odien :(

Espero me den sus comentarios, aunque sea para tirarme de jitomatazos, gracias por haber seguido esta historia, luego de unos días subiré la otra parte, mientras asimilan esto y yo me preparo para ser odiada jeje. Hasta pronto


	22. La última humillación Parte 2

**Capítulo 21. La última humillación. Parte 2**

Completamente aturdido, Yoochun comenzó a despertar, sintiéndose mareado. No tardó en darse cuenta de su suerte, mirando con horror a su alrededor, dentro de la boca sintió algo que le invadía, una pequeña pelota unida a dos correas que se amarraban tras su cabeza, las piernas volvían a estar atadas, pero no estiradas sobre la cama, sino flexionadas hacia arriba y atrás, llegándole casi a la altura de los hombros, como aquella vez en que él le había amarrado así, solo que Junsu a diferencia de él, compró los artefactos para hacerlo, Yoochun en aquella ocasión improvisó con las sábanas

Miró sus nuevas ataduras y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada, probó a hablar pero no pudo debido a la pelota, intentó moverse pero en esta ocasión era más difícil, miró sobre la cama todos los juguetes y sintió escalofríos, había otros que no eran suyos

— Loco, está loco —pensó aturdido, con deseos de salir corriendo, gritar, hacer algo, pero se sentía perdido, asustado, debía admitirlo

Junsu regresó pasados unos minutos, sonriendo satisfecho de verlo despierto

— ¿Te gusta? Recordé aquella vez y bueno, quise mejorar tu obra de arte —habló con alegría, emocionado— Te ves tan sexy mi amor, y lo mejor es que no puedes hablar —rio divertido, hilarante, ante la mirada de odio de Yoochun— ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor? Tenemos invitado —señaló a su lado en la cama, el mayor giró la cabeza hacia ahí, junto a él un bulto cubierto por una sábana al que no prestó atención antes, parecía del tamaño de una persona, abrió los ojos amplio, perturbado

Negó un poco mientras emitía algunos sonidos, Junsu se rio fuerte

— Tranquilo, ya lo verás —indicó, luego aplaudió, se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a los juguetes, agarró uno que parecía un cepillo de dientes circular, con el astil largo, sonrió— Lo probé en mí, es fabuloso —se levantó de ahí y se acercó a Yoochun, colocándose en medio de sus piernas, hincado

Prendió el aparato y lo dirigió a su pezón derecho, al primer contacto Yoochun se sobresaltó y frunció el entrecejo, Junsu volvió a reír y continuó acariciándolo, pasándolo al otro pezón, haciéndolo jadear

— Te gusta ¿verdad? —sin respuesta de parte del otro, deslizó el juguete por el pecho y abdomen, hasta llegar al miembro, lo pasó lentamente hasta la punta y ahí se quedó jugándolo, lo bajó a los testículos y finalmente le acarició la entrada— Que sucia eres, te estás excitando —habló con burla, mirando como su miembro reaccionaba

De nuevo subió el aparato para acariciarle los pezones, lo apagó solo un momento, agarró uno de los consoladores y le puso lubricante, Yoochun respiró agitado, sintiendo el aparato invadirle, se había desacostumbrado y al principio le causó dolor

— Eres hermoso —dijo en el tono que alguna vez el otro le dijo cuándo también lo amarró, con la mano izquierda metía y sacaba el consolador, con la derecha le acariciaba el pezón izquierdo

Yoochun gemía y un pequeño rastro de su saliva salía por el borde de la pelota, tenía los ojos entrecerrados debido al éxtasis, si no podía evitar aquello, al menos trataría de que fuera lo menos tortuoso

— Pero mira que eres zorra, gimes como la puta que eres —humilló sin recelo, emocionado de poderse vengar finalmente. El mayor desvió la mirada, Junsu rio de nuevo, aquello era divertido

Dejó el cepillito sobre el pecho del otro y sin sacar el aparato agarró un nuevo juguete, un vibrador que no dudó en prender, tampoco lubricar, lo dirigió al pene de Yoochun y lo acarició, haciéndolo estremecer, moviendo ambos aparatos, uno dentro y otro fuera, Yoochun cerró los ojos, excitado, el dolor había desaparecido, pero apretó con fuerza los puños, no dejaba de ser humillante

— Aún hay más —sonrió perversamente, buscó entre los juguetes y encontró el que usó el mayor en él, una especie de aguja gruesa, Yoochun negó, si usaba todo al mismo tiempo moriría, estaba seguro

Al menor no le importó nada, dejó los demás aparatos y se dedicó a meterle el último por la punta del miembro, hasta estimular la uretra apropiadamente, dejando caer un chorro de lubricante, Yoochun se estremeció por completo

— Ya mero acabamos mi amor —indicó emocionado, agarró cinta que había entre los juguetes, introdujo el vibrador otra vez y colocó cinta sobre la parte de atrás, amarrándoselo a los glúteos para que no se saliera y él no tuviera que sostenerlo todo el tiempo, Yoochun comenzó a retorcerse— Tranquilo

Aguantándose las ganas de reír agarró otro vibrador, lo prendió junto con el que había sacado la segunda vez y sostuvo ambos con la mano izquierda, dirigiéndolos al pene de Yoochun, el otro rozó los testículos, retomó el que parecía cepillo y restregó en los pezones. Miró satisfecho su obra, los gemidos ahogados y desesperados de Yoochun le provocaron enorme placer, así lo quería ver, dominado, siendo su perra

— Estás excitándome —suspiró, comenzando a tocarse por encima de la ropa luego de soltar el juguete con que estimulaba los pezones. Soltó los otros y finalmente no se aguantó, se levantó de la cama y se desnudó, su miembro estaba erecto completamente

De pie junto a la cama comenzó a masturbar a Yoochun con su mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha se masturbaba él, pero no acabó, el mayor tampoco podía terminar debido al juguete dentro de él

— Te follaré —avisó con voz entrecortada debido al placer que sentía, tan solo de verlo así, tan frágil, a su merced. Quitó los vibradores que dejó sobre su bajo vientre, quitó la cinta de los glúteos y sacó el vibrador, para alivio de Yoochun, pero solo duró pocos segundos

Sustituyó el aparato con su miembro y lo penetró con fuerza, disfrutando cada estocada de la húmeda y demandante cavidad, dándole palmadas fuertes en los glúteos, luego sosteniéndose de las piernas para empujarse más fuerte

— Oh Yoochun —gimió alucinado, todo aquello se sentía jodidamente bien. Soltó una pierna aunque esta se mantuvo completamente en su lugar, le agarró el pene y comenzó a masturbarlo, sin dejar de empujarse

Yoochun se sentía desfallecer, aquel placer tan malsano era indescriptible, le estaba tomando el gusto, a pesar de la tortura, el pene de Junsu llegaba a esas zonas que lo enloquecían, el lugar donde juró no dejar llegar a nadie

— Córrete —ordenó, sacando bruscamente el juguete dentro de la uretra, continuó masturbando hasta que finalmente el pene de Yoochun colapsó, brotando largos y espesos chorros de semen que lo bañaron— Eres el mejor —gimió, sintiendo que el mayor lo aprisionaba, tanto que él también eyaculó, dentro de él, gimió placenteramente, sin duda su mejor orgasmo, luego salió

Aunque Yoochun creyó que todo acabó ahí, Junsu agarró otra vez el vibrador, el mayor negó varias veces, emitiendo sonidos, pero aun así continuó, introduciendo de nuevo aquel juguete, penetrándolo mientras él permanecía hincado en medio

— ¿Te desmayarías de placer? ¿Cuánto aguantarías con un dildo dentro? —cuestionó con burla, soltándose a reír después— Recuerdo que tú me metiste dos al mismo tiempo, eso no lo he hecho

Emocionado agarró otro de los juguetes, dejando el primero dentro aunque poco a poco se salió solo, le colocó lubricante y llevó ambos a la entrada, sonrió perversamente, primero introdujo uno, dilatando la entrada y finalmente comenzó a meter el otro, hasta que ambos estuvieron dentro, encendidos, Yoochun tensó las manos y jaló los grilletes, cerrando fuerte los ojos, se retorció, Junsu comenzó a reír

— Pareces un gusano —observó divertido. Yoochun lo miró a los ojos, suplicándole con la mirada que se detuviera, Junsu nunca antes lo vio tan dócil y eso lo emocionó aún más, así que introdujo con mayor violencia los aparatos

— Ya no, por favor… —suplicó balbuceando, mientras su cerebro repetía las palabras, pero Junsu no entendía nada y tampoco quería entender

Dejó dentro los aparatos por más de cinco minutos, sin moverlos, Yoochun estaba sudando y sus ojos continuaban suplicando que se detuviera, hasta que finalmente el menor lo hizo, pero solo para colocar más lubricante, volviéndolo a meter, esta vez uno solo, mientras buscaba otro, el más grueso de la colección, pero este era de hule y no vibraba, lo sustituyó por el que tenía dentro tras lubricarlo

— Te daré tu sorpresa luego de este —afirmó con emoción, metió el grueso dildo ante las quejas de Yoochun y colocó las cintas como hizo antes, para evitar que saliera, se levantó de la cama y fue hacia el otro lado, donde estaba el bulto— Mira quien vino —expresó con emoción, agarró la punta de la sábana y descubrió ante los ojos horrorizados de Yoochun, el cadáver de Jaejoong

Al ver aquel cuerpo carente de vida, Yoochun comenzó a gimotear, retorciéndose como si quisiera deshacerse de los amarres, inútilmente, negaba con la cabeza y emitía sonidos de angustia. El olor desagradable proveniente del cuerpo lo comenzó a marear, pero no era aquello lo que más le impresionó, sino verlo a él, a Jaejoong, su Jaejoong, reducido a un cadáver gris, sin vida, sin recuerdos, sin alma

Algunas lágrimas se resbalaron por la comisura de sus ojos y un agudo dolor en la boca del estómago, sintió deseos de vomitar, pero ni siquiera eso podía hacer. Volteó a otro lado y cerró fuertemente los ojos

— No, no, no puede estar pasando… no, no está muerto —repitió una y mil veces en su cabeza, pero entre más lo decía, menos lo creía

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No querías verlo? Lo traje para ti, nuestro hermoso Jaejoong —dijo con voz amorosa, agarrándole la mano

Yoochun no respondía, ensimismado, llorando de horror, de angustia, sin saber que seguía ¿lo mataría Junsu también? ¿Jaejoong sufrió lo mismo que él? ¿Le habría torturado como lo hizo con él?

Junsu se subió otra vez a la cama, enfrente del mayor, estiró la mano hacia la inerte zurda de Jaejoong y la colocó sobre el estómago de Yoochun, él abrió enseguida los ojos y emitió un grito de pavor al ver esa mano tocándole, fría como paleta, aunque el grito murió en su garganta

— ¿Por qué reaccionas así? Jaejoong vino hacernos compañía ¿verdad?

— Así es bonito, quiero estar con ustedes para siempre —respondió, aunque solo Junsu podía oírle, sonrió emocionado, luego miró a Yoochun

— No tardo —sin más salió de la habitación, dejándolos solos. Yoochun sintió mareos, ya ni siquiera prestaba atención al dildo dentro de él, solo podía pensar en que Jaejoong estaba ahí, sin vida, junto a él, que Junsu lo asesinó y que él tenía la culpa, todo eso era el resultado del monstruo que crearon

Junsu estaba completamente loco, era un desquiciado debido a ellos, a las cosas que le hicieron, a las veces que lo humillaron, que lo hicieron sentir un juguete sexual, ahora las consecuencias estaban ahí, él también perdería la razón si tendría que vivir así el resto de su vida, a merced de un lunático y junto a un cadáver que no tardaría en descomponerse, lo que sea que Junsu usó para que no oliera tan mal y para que se conservara como si estuviera en la morgue le era desconocido, pero no le importaba, su mente giraba alrededor de aquella horrible imagen, Jaejoong estaba muerto, no volvería jamás a besar sus labios, a abrazarlo, hacerlo suyo, ahora es que se daba cuenta lo importante que era para él, demasiado tarde.

…

Finalmente Hyun Joong fue dado de alta debido a que fue paciente y convenció a todos de que ya se encontraba bien, pero apenas firmó los papeles salió corriendo del Hospital, tomó un taxi a su casa, buscó la llave que le dijo a Jaejoong que agarrara y al verla ahí sintió que la sangre le bajó a los pies, corrió a la casa, aun con esperanzas de que el otro se encontrara ahí

— ¡Jaejoong! —llamó desesperado, buscó en cada rincón y no hubo rastro de él, entonces supo que jamás estuvo ahí, temió lo peor

Cambió rápidamente su ropa, sucia y manchada por el enfrentamiento con Yoochun, salió de casa y fue a donde su vecino, timbrando como loco durante varios minutos, tocando la puerta con el puño, pero no hubo respuesta

— ¿Se lo habrá llevado? —cuestionó angustiado, sacó el celular y marcó a Jaejoong, pero el resultado fue el mismo de los últimos días, el teléfono estaba apagado o fuera de línea, es lo que decía la operadora— ¡Demonios!

Sabiendo que en el estado que se encontraba no era conveniente manejar, llamó un taxi, a este le pidió que lo llevara al edificio donde vivía su novio, aunque no sabía el número de departamento tocó el primero, abrió una señora que lo miró con desconfianza

— ¿Qué se le ofrece? —preguntó con seriedad

— Busco a mi amigo pero no sé en qué departamento vive —explicó, y aunque quiso seguir hablando la señora lo miró de mala gana

— Seguro eres un ladrón, no te daré ninguna información —contestó molesta y antes que dijera más cerró la puerta en sus narices

Hyun Joong no tuvo tiempo de molestarse, fue enseguida al siguiente piso sin intentar en el departamento enfrente del otro, llamó a la puerta y nadie abrió, así que fue al del otro lado, en esta ocasión un joven aproximadamente de su edad atendió

— ¿Sí?

— Busco a mi amigo pero no sé en qué departamento vive

— ¿Cómo es él? —inquirió de buen modo

— Más o menos de mi estatura y edad, cabello negro, piel muy blanca, muy atractivo —describió lo más rápido que pudo— Vive con otro chico, se llama Kim Jaejoong

— Ah, creo saber de quién hablas, es el departamento nueve

— Muchas gracias —dijo antes de irse corriendo lo más que sus fuerzas le permitieron, comenzó a tocar con fuerza la puerta— ¡Jaejoong! —gritó mientras tocaba

Dentro de la habitación, Yoochun escuchó la voz de su vecino y se sorprendió, entonces estaba vivo, en esos momentos se sintió agradecido, aunque no podía gritar, comenzó a emitir sonidos de angustia, como si quisiera pedir auxilio. Junsu estaba en la cocina cuando llegó el otro y se alteró un poco, acercándose sigilosamente a la puerta

— ¿Estás ahí Jaejoong? Ábreme —suplicó preocupado, pero Junsu no respondió— Por favor, ábranme —habló con desesperación, tocando y tocando la puerta, hasta que el vecino salió

— ¿Qué es ese escándalo? Ya me tienen harto —expresó bastante molesto, encarando a Hyun Joong, él lo miró angustiado

— Necesito entrar —explicó casi entre lágrimas

— ¿Qué pasa ahí dentro? —preguntó el señor, menos enojado, sintiendo curiosidad— Seguido se escuchan cosas extrañas, gritos y pleitos, los vecinos estamos cansados —expuso irritado

— Temo por la vida de alguien dentro —dijo luego de tragar saliva, el vecino se dio cuenta que realmente estaba angustiado

— ¿Por qué no llamas a la policía? Hace días que no vemos a nadie salir de ahí —contestó el hombre, Hyun Joong asintió— Pero deja de gritar como loco —pidió y luego volvió a entrar a su morada

— Jaejoong… —musitó afligido— Vendré por ti, espérame —volviendo sobre sus pasos se fue de ahí, regresaría con la policía y rescataría a Jaejoong del cautiverio del que seguramente era víctima.

Junsu dejó de oír voces y pasos, todo era silencio de nuevo, suspiró aliviado

— No es seguro aquí ¿Cómo podré llevármelos a los dos a casa de Yoochun? —inquirió preocupado— No me los quitarán, ellos dos son míos, solo míos —habló determinante, luego regresó a la habitación, el mayor lo miró con los ojos ampliamente abiertos, negando

Junsu sonrió y se acercó a él, sentándose en la cama, con el dedo índice empujó el dildo hacia dentro, Yoochun jadeó, retorciéndose un poco

— Te ves tan adorable —dijo con emoción— ¿Sabes? Alguien vino, quiere separarnos y yo no quiero, tampoco Jaejoong lo quiere ¿verdad? —miró hacia el cuerpo inerte y rio divertido— Siempre dices esas cosas tan bobas mi bebé

— Ya no —suplicó para sus adentros, casi a punto de desmayarse, tener ahí a Jaejoong muerto junto a él era perturbador, sentir su mano fría era peor, y el que Junsu actuara como un enfermo mental era el cuadro perfecto para una película de terror

— Te sacaré esto —dijo por fin, después de haberle dejado aquel dildo dentro por casi media hora, quitó las cintas y espero que poco a poco saliera por sí mismo, Yoochun suspiró aliviado, pero el consuelo le duró poco, Junsu agarró otro y lo metió a su boca, sin lubricarlo mucho lo introdujo en el mayor, a diferencia del que acababa de sacar, este si se movía, así que lo prendió, el juguete hacia movimientos como si fuese un gusano

Yoochun tensó las esposas con fuerza, cerrando los ojos, gimiendo cansado, estaba agotado, pero Junsu se divertía, moviendo el juguete al frente, sacándolo a la mitad y volviendo a introducirlo. Comenzó a dejar chorros de saliva en la entrada

— Mira nomás como te lo comes, eres fabuloso —relamió sus labios y con la mano disponible le acarició los testículos— ¿Quieres que te la chupe? —preguntó con sonrisa inocente, Yoochun asintió— Mira que eres puta, pero te complaceré —dijo divertido

Sin sacar el aparato, se agachó y comenzó por lamerle los genitales, introduciéndolos a su boca y chupándolos fuerte, enloqueciendo a Yoochun. El mayor detestaba todo eso, pero si al menos dejaba de resistirse dolería menos, trató de ignorar el cuerpo de Jaejoong, pero era imposible, se esforzó en concentrarse mirando al frente, en sentir la boca de Junsu tomarlo, introduciéndoselo y succionando, cerró los ojos y gimió, perdiéndose, no pensando en lo terrible que era todo eso

Deseó encontrar en el nuevo Junsu rastros del anterior, pero él se dedicó a matarlo, a enterrarlo y trayendo a la vida este zombie carente de bondad, todo lo que Junsu fue alguna vez había desaparecido, incluso el amor que sintió hacia él, ahora lo odiaba, lo encadenó y le violaba, lo humillaba, y lo peor de todo es que asesinó a quien había amado tanto

Junsu lo hizo terminar en su boca y comió todo, irguiéndose después, sacó el vibrador y comenzó a tocarse, acomodándose en medio, Yoochun miró como le penetraba una vez más, solo se estremeció un poco y sintió las estocadas de Junsu, ya no se resistía en gemir, en aceptar que le provocaba placer, aunque no había usado lubricante en un buen rato y ardían las penetraciones, pero incluso para exclamar dolor se le estaban acabando las fuerzas

— Yoochun, me encantas —gimió alucinado, observándolo tan dócil, tan sumiso, tan carente de voluntad y sonrió satisfecho. Aceleró los movimientos y se corrió dentro, hasta que hubo sacado la última gota se salió

Se chupó los tres dedos medios de la mano derecha y los introdujo enseguida, usando el del medio para buscar la próstata, estimulándola, Yoochun volvió a sentir una sacudida, el placer se sentía diferente y volvió a estremecerse, Junsu encontró el punto exacto, sus gemidos agudos y constantes fueron excitantes para el menor

— Ya casi —dijo emocionado, siendo más brusco, metiendo toda la mano y usando el dedo largo para hacerlo tener un orgasmo. Yoochun tensó todo el cuerpo hacia el frente y exclamó un intenso gemido, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y sintió que desfallecería por algunos segundos, el momento de éxtasis culminó y se relajó por completo, Junsu estaba fascinado, su mano siendo succionada hacia dentro— Maravilloso —exclamó feliz— Yoochun eres fantástico —sin delicadeza sacó rápido la mano y lo hizo jadear de dolor

Junsu miró su mano, además del semen que depositó dentro, ésta tenía manchas de sangre, sorprendiéndolo, luego sonrió y mostró su mano a Yoochun, este se alteró, volviendo a sentirse humillado, no había cosa que deseara más que ser libre, pero sus esperanzas se estaban agotando, moriría en manos de Junsu, en medio de violaciones, una tras otra, estaba cansado, incluso deseando morir

— Después de todo aguantas poco —dijo con decepción— Pensaba meterte uno más, pero te dejaré descansar —mostró una sonrisa amable, se agachó y le lamió la entrada un par de veces, acarició con el pulgar, relajándolo— Todo está bien

Junsu se dirigió hacia el otro lado de la cama, contrario a donde estaba el cuerpo inerte del mayor de los tres, con la derecha comenzó a acariciar el pecho de Yoochun

— Has sido una buena mascota, te has portado bien, bueno, no siempre —suspiró decepcionado— ¿Me quieres? —esta vez le acarició el rostro, Yoochun solo le observó, sin moverse ni un poco— Ahora que has sido mío ya no puedes volver atrás, ya no puedes ser ese arrogante malnacido que fuiste, eres mi zorra, mi puta personal, estás marcado por mí para siempre mi amor —le sonrió amorosamente, Yoochun parpadeó y un par de lágrimas cayeron

Junsu lo acarició de nuevo con la mano derecha, estimulándole el pezón izquierdo, estiró la mano zurda y sujetó la de Jaejoong, acariciando el pezón derecho con la punta de los dedos inertes. Yoochun sintió asco y horror, pero solo cerró fuerte los ojos

— Creo que te quitaré esto —se detuvo, alejando la mano muerta, Yoochun sintió alivio de que ya no le tocara, entonces Junsu le quitó la pelota de la boca, tras ella un chorro de saliva salió y el mayor finalmente pudo agarrar aire, desesperado— Te ves tan inocente, quien diría que eres un bastardo —le acarició el rostro, apartando mechones de la frente

— Por favor… ya basta —suplicó cansado— Si querías darme un escarmiento, es suficiente —pidió casi angustiado, miró a su lado y vio de nuevo el rostro sin vida, sintió deseos de vomitar— Mira lo que le hiciste —jadeó casi a punto de llorar, pero se aguantó las ganas

— ¿Qué le hice? —preguntó confundido, mirando a Jaejoong sonreírle

— Junsu ¿Qué no ves?

— ¿Ver qué? —cuestionó confundido, entre más miraba a Jaejoong, más le sonreía, con esa belleza que tanto deslumbraba

— Necesitas ayuda —sollozó, sintiendo un enorme dolor en la boca del estómago

Junsu frunció el entrecejo, recordó esa misma frase dicha por Jaejoong, la noche que pretendía huir con Hyun Joong. Sintió una punzada en la cabeza y cerró los ojos, confundido, al abrirlos miró a Jaejoong, ya no sonreía, estaba serio y lo miraba acusadoramente, el menor negó

— No estás bien Junsu —tragó saliva— Lo mataste, mataste a Jaejoong —sintió un nudo en la garganta, el menor miró de nuevo el cadáver y por primera vez desde que le quitó la vida, vio la realidad

— ¡Noooo! Yo no —gritó asustado, levantándose de la cama, se apeó en la pared contraria a la puerta y miró atento, su compañero de piso, su amigo, su amante, estaba muerto, sin vida, sobre una cama, juzgándolo desde el infierno, el que ahora estaba viviendo dentro de esa habitación, se dio cuenta de todo lo que había hecho, Yoochun amarrado, delgado por la falta de comida, pálido por la falta de sol, maltratado por él, vejado, humillado, a merced de su locura

— Junsu desátame, buscaremos ayuda

— No, cállate —comenzó a llorar, agarrándose los cabellos con fuerza— Yo no fui, no lo maté yo, no —dijo varias veces, comenzando a deslizarse por la pared hasta sentarse, se jalaba con fuerza el cabello, arrancándose varias hebras, se convulsionaba como poseído, la realidad estaba aplastándolo y tal vez su mente terminaría por quebrarse del todo

…

Hyun Joong levantó el acta con la policía, al principio no querían creerle y tuvo que ir a casa de la mamá de Jaejoong, ningún familiar tenía noticias de él desde hace días, también usó el alta del Hospital y denunció los hechos de que su vida fue atentada por Yoochun y que quizás él estaría detrás de la desaparición de Jaejoong

Les tardó varias horas poder conseguir autorización de un juez para allanar la vivienda, a pesar de todo, el trámite burocrático fue el que les tomó más tiempo. Hyun Joong fue junto con la policía, aunque le pidieron esperar en la parte de abajo mientras ellos desplegaban el operativo

…

Miró atento a Junsu durante casi veinte minutos, tirado en el suelo sollozando, hasta que finalmente se levantó, su mirada perdida, viendo hacia el vacío, se acercó a la cama y junto a Yoochun le sonrió, se agachó hacia él y lo besó en los labios, el otro correspondió, sin poder lastimarlo como planeó, quería morderlo, pero ya no tenía caso, si hacía algo Junsu lo castigaría peor, así que lo besó también

El menor se subió en la cama, frente a Yoochun y le acarició las piernas, mirándolo a los ojos fijamente, casi sin expresión

— Ustedes dos me convirtieron en alguien que temí ser, creí que podía volverme loco —sonrió aturdido— Pero nunca me sentí tan cuerdo, ustedes no van a destruirme, ustedes no pueden lastimarme —miró hacia Jaejoong— Ya no puedes hacernos daño, él ya no llorará más por ti

— Perdóname —suplicó con voz ronca, sin ganas, se sentía tan débil, tan cansado de todo, pero no podía eludir su responsabilidad, su parte de culpa por la muerte de Jaejoong— Perdóname —repitió, Junsu recordó aquella noche, a Jaejoong suplicándole perdón, así que el menor comenzó a llorar

— Yo los escuché —sollozó fuerte— Armaron un plan para convertirme en su juguete ¿se divirtieron? ¿fue divertido sodomizarme? ¿obligarme a aceptar mis preferencias? ¿No había un método más fácil? ¡¿No había un método menos inhumano?! —cuestionó enojado, Yoochun cerró sus ojos agotado, al abrirlos Junsu sonreía con el rostro bañado en lágrimas

— Solo quería… —pausó brevemente— Deseaba que fueras mío, pero no quería que Jaejoong se apartara de mi lado —confesó abrumado— Los amaba a los dos, los quería para mí, a los dos

— Eres un hipócrita y un mentiroso —respondió limpiándose las lágrimas— Tú solo te amas a ti mismo —espetó furioso, Yoochun negó

— ¿Recuerdas ese día? Cuando nos despedimos. Cuando te abracé, me di cuenta que no te quería soltar jamás… reencontrarte fue un alivio, pero ya estaba corrompido, no había forma de volver atrás, a cuando éramos adolescentes, yo no estaba dispuesto a que nadie me pisoteara nunca más —intentó no llorar, pero los recuerdos eran muchos, los recuerdos eran terribles

— Cállate mentiroso

— Pensar en ti en el pasado me ayudó a seguir

— No es cierto —negó aturdido

— Cuando te volví a ver, no supe cómo reaccionar, pero tú no parecías estar interesado en mí, supe que no fui el único en cambiar —continuó explicando, pero Junsu no quería creerle— Entonces me lo presentaste y su belleza me abrumó, su mirada triste que clamaba encontrar un alma tan perdida como la suya me atrapó

— ¡Deja de mentir! —comenzó a llorar de nuevo

— Él me miraba como quería que me miraras tú, pero mi orgullo me cegó, me refugié en mi arrogancia y decidí que serías tú quien enloquecería por mí. Pero fui yo quien terminó enloquecido por los dos, queriendo más, cada vez más —continuó con su explicación, sacando por fin sus más profundos sentimientos, pero Junsu no quería creer, si creía en eso entonces la culpa por haber asesinado a Jaejoong sería demasiada, la suficiente para hacerlo quitarse la vida

— ¿Por qué sigues mintiendo?

— Te amo

— ¡No es cierto! Tú no sabes amar

— Los amo, siempre los amé

— ¡Cállate! —enojado le dio una fuerte bofetada— ¡Deja de hablar estupideces! Te haré pagar por todo

Molesto escupió sobre su mano y se acomodó enfrente, se tocó hasta ponerse erecto y lo penetró una vez más, con más violencia que nunca, escuchando claro cada queja, cada gemido, en esa habitación que se inundó con los lamentos de los dos. Mientras lo embestía lo golpeó, descargando todo su coraje sobre él, pero Yoochun no le pidió que se detuviera, se dejó a su merced, si su castigo era aquel dejaría que lo fuera

Se inclinó al frente sin salirse y se besaron con rudeza, Yoochun miró esos ojos llenos de furia y locura, lo miró alejarse y ante sus ojos miró todo el dolor, la angustia del otro, la imagen de todos sus pecados juntos reflejados en aquella mirada fuera del mundo. Junsu le sostuvo el pene y lo masturbó, el mayor comenzó a perder las fuerzas, cada vez más débil, su oído a punto de perder el sentido

— Junsu —suspiró, corriéndose en su mano, le temblaron las rodillas y entrecerró los ojos cansado, aturdido, casi a punto de desmayarse, sintió el líquido invadirle, las veces que el menor terminó en él ya no importaban, habían sido muchas. Los sonidos se comenzaron a hacer distantes y él cayó en una especie de duermevela, todo parecía lejano, vio la imagen frente a él borrosa, le oyó suspirar y lo sintió salirse de él, el menor sonreía como nunca lo vio sonreír.

Exclamó un último suspiro cuando se salió de Yoochun, lo observó cómo iba cayendo en un suave sueño, sin dormirse, como si se alejara de esa realidad que ya resultaba completamente insoportable, entonces el menor se acostó, en medio de los dos. Junsu no podía creer que aún después de todo ese tiempo de humillaciones por parte de sus dos mejores amigos él no se hubiera vuelto completamente loco, desquiciado; en cambio se sentía renovado, en una nueva piel

El olor que había quedado en la habitación le llenó los sentidos y abrió los ojos tras reponerse, se incorporó en la cama y a su lado yacía uno de ellos, el mayor de los tres, Jaejoong, Junsu sonrió con tranquilidad, observándolo tras unos momentos, luego miró al otro lado, ahí estaba él, a quien alguna vez amó, Junsu lo miró indiferente y apartó la sonrisa de su rostro, se tiró de nuevo en la cama con fuerza, golpeándose la espalda pero sin importarle, miró la luz del foco en el techo y sonrió

— Está saldada —dijo convencido, la deuda con aquellos dos horribles seres estaba por fin saldada, cerró los ojos y un hilo de lágrimas salió de cada uno de ellos, comenzó a reír y reír, sin poder parar

Sí, era extraño que aún después de todo ese tiempo de humillaciones no se hubiera vuelto completamente loco.

…

Se quedó estático, sin prestar atención a su alrededor, la puerta fue golpeada varias veces con fuerza, pero la ignoró, tan solo escuchó un estruendo más fuerte, el pedazo de madera cayó al suelo, Yoochun intentó despertar, pero seguía aturdido, cansado, hambriento y deshidratado

Unos policías entraron en la habitación de Jaejoong y otros en la de Junsu, eran dos y se detuvieron abruptamente al ver la escena, el cadáver del mayor junto al menor fue una imagen perturbadora, del otro lado Yoochun amarrado, un cuerpo demacrado que presentaba abusos sexuales y físicos, la cama estaba manchada con sangre, misma que continuaba manando de su ano debido a la hemorragia, en medio de ellos estaba el más pequeño, riendo sin parar, llorando si detenerse, mirando al techo mientras deliraba

— Por todos los cielos —exclamó turbado uno de los policías y solicitó una ambulancia de emergencia. Otro de los policías buscó como ayudar a Yoochun pero no se lo permitieron hasta que llegara el perito a tomar fotos de la escena, no podían mover nada aún, solo pudieron levantar a Junsu, él no se opuso

Uno de los policías sujetó a Junsu, lo volteó y le colocó las esposas, amarrándole las manos tras la espalda, otro de ellos agarró la primera prenda interior que vio y se la entregó para que se vistiera con ella. Los peritos llegaron antes que la ambulancia

— ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Junsu despertándose de su alucinación, dándose cuenta que estaba esposado y comenzó a oponerse, pero el policía lo agarró más fuerte

— Eres el principal sospechoso de ese asesinato y el agravio a esa otra persona —indicó, luego le dijo algunos de sus derechos, pero Junsu miraba aturdido a Jaejoong, negando varias veces

— No, no fui yo, fue el otro —dijo desesperado

— ¿Cuál otro?

— Está en el baño, acompáñenme —respondió como ido, los policías se voltearon a ver, mientras llegaban los paramédicos, hicieron caso y los tres se dirigieron hacia el baño, entrando— Es él —dijo al llegar al espejo, moviendo su cabeza para apuntar su reflejo — ¿Lo ven? No soy yo —aclaró convencido, asintiendo— No soy yo —volvió a decir, contento, en el espejo se vio a sí mismo como aquella noche, con la cara cubierta de sangre, antes que se desmayara y su realidad se torciera

— Está loco —expresó con desprecio uno de los policías

— ¡No estoy loco! —gritó enojado, intentando agredir al policía que lo dijo, pero el otro lo agarró por la espalda y lo contuvo, entre los dos tuvieron que sacarlo del departamento, iban tras la camilla que transportaba a Yoochun

Hyun Joong vio a los paramédicos bajar con la camilla, ante la mirada curiosa de casi todos los vecinos del edificio, la gente murmuraba con asombro y desagrado, nunca se había suscitado algo así. Joong se acercó a la camilla pero incluso antes de llegar se dio cuenta que no era su novio, sino Yoochun, tuvieron que agarrarlo entre dos personas para que no le saltara encima a golpes, continuaba desangrándose y lo llevaron de emergencia al Hospital

— ¿Dónde está Jaejoong? ¿Dónde está maldito desgraciado? —gritó a Yoochun antes que cerraran las puertas de la ambulancia, cuando esta se fue finalmente lo soltaron

Bajaron luego ambos policías que sujetaban a un furioso Junsu, que se resistía al arresto, continuaba diciendo que no fue él, que era inocente, que debían atrapar al hombre del espejo, el que fue novio de Jaejoong lo miró, supuso que se trataba del otro amante del que habló en una ocasión, sus miradas se cruzaron por unos instantes, Hyun Joong no sabía que se encontraba frente al asesino del único hombre que había amado en toda su vida

Vio cuando subieron a Junsu en el coche patrulla y le amarraban las esposas en las rejillas para que no pudiera escapar, luego el auto se fue, Junsu miró por atrás en el asiento trasero y su mirada con Hyun Joong volvió a cruzarse, este sintió un escalofrío, la mirada del menor era profunda como jamás antes miró

— ¿Y Jaejoong? —reaccionó finalmente, avanzó corriendo a las escaleras pero a dos metros de llegar bajaba una segunda camilla, pero no era de ambulancia, sino de servicios forenses, un estremecimiento lo paralizó, sintiendo que toda la sangre le bajaba a los pies

Cuando bajaron todas las escaleras y avanzaron a la furgoneta, el cuerpo bajo las sábanas se movió y el brazo izquierdo salió por el costado, Hyun Joong lo vio y distinguió en su muñeca el reloj que tantas veces vio a Jaejoong portándolo. El día que iba a huir del departamento Jaejoong lo dejó porque no pensaba llevárselo, pero luego de su muerte Junsu se lo colocó, por eso el cadáver lo tenía puesto

— No —musitó, sintiéndose mareado— No es cierto —continuó, avanzando lentamente hacia la camilla, quienes la portaban se detuvieron y bajaron los soportes

Hyun Joong tragó saliva y negó lento, moviendo la cabeza sin hablar, llegó finalmente hasta donde estaba la camilla y destapó la sábana, distinguiendo el cuerpo debajo, sintió que todo a su alrededor dio vueltas y casi se desmaya, pero se aferró con fuerza al cadáver y comenzó a llorar amargamente

— Jaejoong no… —lloró angustiado, temblando— No es justo —sollozó con dolor— Íbamos a irnos, quería hacerte feliz —comenzó a sentir que se ahogaba y a su mente llegó el recuerdo de la resplandeciente sonrisa, de los ojos llenos de esperanza, de su voluntad por cambiar, por amarse a sí mismo, por dejarse amar de verdad

Ahora ya nada de eso existía, la promesa de un futuro mejor, los sueños, las ilusiones, todo acabó y a él solo le quedaba resignarse, vivir cada día sabiendo que no pudo cumplir sus anhelos, que el hombre que tanto amó ya no viviría más. Lloró amargamente hasta que se lo permitieron, pero él no quería soltar ese cuerpo, quería abrazarlo siempre, decirle que lo amaba, que todo estaría bien

— Lo siento —dijo fríamente uno de los peritos, alejándolo del cadáver para que se lo pudieran llevar, finalmente Hyun Joong se desmayó, no pudiendo aguantar el dolor de haber perdido a Jaejoong

Para los vecinos no era más que una historia turbia que contar, pero para cuatro personas fue un acontecimiento que les cambió las vidas, en el caso de Jaejoong que terminó con ella; para los oficiales y profesionales nada más allá que gajes del oficio, al día siguiente podrían continuar como si nada, bebiendo una taza más de café.

…

Dos hombres miraban tras el cristal de doble vista, Junsu se paseaba de un lugar a otro, continuaba esposado y se le había declarado como peligroso, uno de los hombres se cruzó de brazos y bufó enojado

— No hay duda, está loco y el fiscal lo usará en la corte —dijo molesto— Uno más que escapa del reclusorio para irse al hospital mental

— ¿Es posible que mienta?

— No lo creo, debiste ver sus ojos en el interrogatorio, estaba convencido que no fue él, luego comenzó a decir que Kim Jaejoong no estaba muerto, que él era Kim Jaejoong, de todos modos falta el informe del Psiquiatra

— Ya veo —suspiró cansado— Bueno, hoy invito las cervezas yo —dijo con toda naturalidad y el otro por fin se relajó

— De acuerdo, aquí no hay más que podamos hacer

— ¿Y el otro sujeto? —preguntó antes que se alejaran del espejo

— Le han inducido el coma, tenía un desgarre anal que por poco no la libra, además de los hematomas y qué decir del daño psicológico que sin duda sufrirá después —informó casi con indiferencia

— TEPT, ya si no —sonrió con ironía— Bien, vayamos por esas cervezas pronto, que si llego muy tarde mi esposa va a matarme —dijo como si nada y ambos rieron saliendo de ahí

— ¡Sáquenme de aquí! —gritó enojado— Ya les dije que yo no hice nada malo —dijo inquieto, mirando hacia el espejo, vio su reflejo, pero no era él, era Jaejoong, sonrió— Esa gente está loca, dicen que estoy muerto —rio divertido— Yoochun mi amor, ven por mí, busquemos a Junsu —habló convencido, imitando los gestos e intentando hacer el tono de voz de Jaejoong, luego comenzó a llorar sin parar de reír— Estoy vivo, más vivo que nunca ¿me oyeron? ¡Más vivo que nunca! —gritó divertido, mirando el reflejo atentamente, seguía siendo Jaejoong, tan hermoso como siempre.

…

Algunos meses después.

Seúl seguía siendo la cálida ciudad de siempre, el sol resplandecía en el cielo. Sus ojos miraron hacia arriba mientras esperaba el verde del semáforo, era agradable, sonrió feliz, en su mano derecha portaba una bolsa con sus compras, acababa de adquirir ropa para su futuro bebé, desde que el médico le dijo que sería niño se dedicó a comprarle cosas y cada día se emocionaba con la idea de tenerle en sus brazos

Aunque no tuviera papá, aunque el hombre que ayudó a procrearlo se encontraba encerrado en una institución de salud mental. Fue horrible cuando se enteró en las noticias, tuvo un terrible sangrado y amenaza de aborto debido al estrés, pero desde entonces se decidió a ya no volver a sufrir por Junsu, se dedicaría al bebé que hicieron juntos y al que amaba profundamente, porque ella se entregó a él puramente, por amor, así que para ella ese bebé fue hecho con amor, no le importaba que su padre no quiso saber de él, que hasta le sugirió abortar, poco a poco se olvidaba de esos terribles recuerdos

Llegó al otro lado de la calle y afuera de un banco vio a alguien familiar, se trataba de Juno, el hermano de Junsu, quiso evitarlo, pero él se dio cuenta antes y la llamó, no tuvo más remedio que saludarlo, él se mostró impresionado al verla embarazada

— Vaya, felicidades —dijo con una gran sonrisa

— Gracias —contestó avergonzada, nunca se puso en contacto con nadie de la familia del papá de su bebé

— ¿Quién es el feliz papá? —preguntó con interés, ya que nunca tuvo valor para llamarla luego de aquella charla con su hermano. Hani se quedó paralizada y apretó los labios, habría querido mentir, pero era mala mintiendo y sus gestos la delataron

— No me digas que…

— Debo irme —interrumpió, pasándole de lado, pero él la sostuvo sutilmente del brazo y le pidió que no se fuera, la invitó a comer y ella finalmente aceptó

— Así que mi hermano y tú procrearon ese bebé —repitió cuando Hani confirmó sus sospechas, la chica asintió apenada, sin mirarlo a los ojos— Junsu ya no es Junsu, solo le vi una vez tras el incidente, ha perdido la razón por completo —dijo con dolor, se sentía culpable por no haberlo podido ayudar, por no haberse dado cuenta antes

— Lo sé —suspiró tranquilamente, la comida finalmente llegó y comenzó a comer— Pero no te preocupes, no quiero nada de tu familia, no les pediré dinero

— Jamás pensaría eso de ti —dijo amablemente, sonriendo— ¿Sabes? Siempre me gustaste —confesó tímidamente, probando un bocado, ella levantó su mirada y lo observó a los ojos, sonrojándose— Te presenté a Junsu porque lo vi muy solo, creí que ustedes hacían una bonita pareja, lamento que te hiciera sufrir —habló sinceramente, haciendo reverencia con su cabeza, ella sonrió

— No hiciste nada malo y además fui feliz con Junsu —tocó su vientre— No me arrepiento, tendré a mi bebé y saldré adelante. Viví momentos felices a su lado y cuando hicimos el amor aquella única vez él fue bueno conmigo, mantendré los buenos recuerdos y seguiré sin mirar atrás, sin lamentaciones —dijo decidida, con su mirada firme y cristalina, a Juno le gustó mucho más

— ¿Estás con alguien? —preguntó curioso, ella negó, sin dejar de sonreír

— No tengo tiempo para amoríos —confesó divertida— Apenas puedo con las náuseas, la vejiga llena y los pies hinchados —rio con alegría, Juno la miró atentamente

— ¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad? —propuso seriamente, convencido

— ¿Qué? —cuestionó asombrada, sonrojándose por completo

— Te lo dije, siempre me gustaste y ahora no quiero perder la oportunidad, quiero ser el papá de tu bebé

— ¿De qué rayos hablas? —inquirió avergonzada, riendo nerviosa— No te sientas comprometido

— No es eso, hablo con el corazón en la mano —se llevó una mano al pecho— Él y yo somos mellizos, nadie dudará que es mi hijo y yo lo querré como tal —dijo emocionado, convencido cada vez más

— Juno, eso es muy dulce de tu parte pero sé que puedo sola y

— Sé que puedes —interrumpió sutilmente— Eres una mujer fuerte y firme, no dudo de tu capacidad de criarlo sola pero ¿No es mejor para un bebé crecer con su padre? Cuando crezca y te cuestione será difícil explicarle, ¿no es mejor ver una sonrisa en su rostro cuando tenga a quien decir papá? —preguntó intentando no ofenderla con sus palabras y fue todo lo contrario, Hani se conmovió tanto que comenzaron a enrojecerse sus ojos— Perdón, no quiero ofenderte —ella negó

— Eres tan distinto a él, pero veo tu rostro y —calló unos momentos, sollozando

— Tú has dicho que te quedas con los buenos recuerdos, cuando me veas, solo recuerda que fuiste feliz. Criaré a mi sobrino como si fuese mi propio hijo, tienes mi palabra de que lo amaré intensamente —finalizó su discurso, poniéndose de pie

— Juno

— Hani —se acercó de ese lado de la mesa y se hincó, agarrándole la mano, llamando la atención de algunos clientes— ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? —preguntó nervioso, no tenía un anillo, ninguna alianza, pero su sentimiento era sincero

— Sí, sí quiero —contestó finalmente, avergonzada y comenzó a llorar, pero no de tristeza, sino de emoción, tal vez no amaba a Juno, pero todo lo que dijo era verdad, además así el bebé estaría cerca de su familia, de sus abuelos, aunque el temor de que Junsu algún día saliera del Psiquiátrico la atemorizó, no quería pensar de momento en eso

— Gracias —contestó Juno levantándose, ella también se puso de pie y se abrazaron con cuidado, el cuerpo de ella temblaba y él estaba contento, quizás era lo más loco y extraño que había hecho en su vida, pero no solo estaría con la mujer que tanto le gustaba y a quien seguramente llegaría a amar, sino que podría criar al hijo de su hermano, después de todo su amor por Junsu seguía siendo grande. Los clientes que vieron la escena les aplaudieron.

Juno también se reconcilió hace tiempo con sus padres, luego que se enteraran de lo que pasó, ambos señores se arrepintieron de haberle dado la espalda a su hijo, de que se hubiera convertido en lo que era ahora, se sentían responsables

Ese mismo día fueron a casa de los padres de Juno, aunque al principio la conmoción los dejó mudos, el saber que Hani esperaba un hijo de Junsu y que su otro hijo se haría responsable de él casándose con ella los maravilló, el saber que serían abuelos fue una gran alegría dentro del dolor de haber visto a su hijo caer en la locura. Hani se sintió agradecida por haberse encontrado con Juno, aunque tenía miedo del futuro, decidió que era momento de superar el pasado y ver por un mañana mejor para ella y su bebé

…

El día en que lo sacaron del coma inducido llegó, los doctores confirmaron que estaba fuera de peligro, la reconstrucción de la zona más afectada fue un éxito y ya no sufría dolor alguno. En cuanto abrió los ojos y miró alrededor se sintió ajeno, distante, pero pronto acudieron a su mente los últimos sucesos, miró aturdido alrededor y se quiso mover rápido, pero se mareó

— Tranquilo —dijo uno de los doctores con voz serena, se acercó y le revisó las pupilas, parecía estar bien— Creo que pueden hablar con él —dijo mirando a dos hombres de traje, Yoochun los miró, sintiéndose confundido

— Hola, soy el fiscal asignado a tu caso —se presentó tranquilamente, sacando una tarjeta se la entregó, pero Yoochun le ignoró, mirando al techo, no le importaba nada— El señor Kim Hyun Joong presentó originalmente una denuncia en tu contra por daños en su persona, sin embargo retiró todos los cargos, una vez que dijo ya no importaba el suceso, debido al asesinato de Kim Jaejoong a manos de Kim Junsu —explicó fríamente, pero para Yoochun escuchar esos nombres luego de todo ese tiempo le causó un gran impacto

— Déjenme solo —musitó dolorido, con la garganta quemándole, ahogando un grito desesperado, ya no le importaba nada, estaba roto

— Entiendo que se sienta aún aturdido, pero es mi deber hacerle ver su situación legal, he de informarle que queda libre de cualquier cargo, toda la culpa ha sido imputada a Kim Junsu —informó sencillamente, sin entrar en más detalles

— Toda la culpa —murmuró irónicamente y cerró los ojos— ¿Dónde está él? ¿En la cárcel? —preguntó sin mucho interés, en esos momentos su desprecio hacia Junsu era demasiado, el asesino de Jaejoong, ese maldito lunático

— No, fue ingresado a la institución mental del distrito, ningún familiar a cargo presentó un requerimiento de traslado a uno privado —contestó sin tomarle importancia, Yoochun sonrió más amplio

— Ahí es donde debes estar —pensó tranquilo, quedándose completamente quieto

— Necesito que firme unos papeles —indicó el fiscal

— Hoy mismo le damos también el alta —secundó el doctor

Yoochun suspiró sutilmente y los ignoró por completo, cerrando los ojos, miles de imágenes se arremolinaron en su mente, la cabeza le dio vueltas y volvió a sentirse mal, pero lo guardó para él mismo, lo único que deseaba era desaparecer

…

Del Hospital le pidieron un taxi y llegó finalmente a su casa, se detuvo a la entrada y miró la puerta, el pasto alrededor estaba un poco crecido y seco, signo de que su jardinero no fue en todo ese tiempo. Se quedó ahí pensando, recordando, cerró los ojos y se agarró la sien, apretando fuerte, esa casa estaba llena de recuerdos que no quería tener, odiaba ese lugar, ahí fue donde todo comenzó, cuando Junsu empezó a quebrarse, a cambiar, a ser otro, el ser monstruoso que asesinó a Jaejoong

— Suficiente —vociferó temblando. El doctor antes que se marchara le habló de las posibles secuelas de su mente, le dieron medicamento para controlar el estrés postraumático, aunque él pensaba que se trataba de una tontería, pero ahora estaba ahí, temblando de angustia

Respiró hondo y se atrevió a entrar, la casa estaba helada, al cerrar la puerta el sonido sordo del silencio lo estremeció, miró a su lado izquierdo, en la cocina, la imagen de los tres teniendo sexo estuvo frente a él y frunció el entrecejo, agitó la cabeza y miró al frente hacia la derecha, ahí en el sillón los miró de nuevo, teniendo sexo, entregándose a lo que creyó era el paraíso, que no fue más que el infierno sin que ellos se dieran cuenta

— Por favor basta —tapó sus oídos, callando el sonido de los gemidos de ellos tres hasta que finalmente desapareció— Necesito un baño —habló agitado, la ropa que traía puesta se la dieron en el hospital y olía a químicos, era insoportable

Subió a su habitación para coger algo de ropa, miró la cama y su mente trajo a él los recuerdos, Jaejoong y Junsu, haciéndolo frente a él, deleitándolo con un espectáculo exclusivo para su disfrute, sintió un ardor en la garganta y sus pupilas temblaron, estaba quebrándose de nuevo y no lo podía controlar

— Maldita sea —rechinó los dientes y abrió la bolsa que traía del Hospital, donde pusieron las medicinas, su celular y la cartera que encontraron en el departamento. Extrajo la caja y agarró la pastilla, corriendo al baño, la metió en su boca y bebió agua del lavabo hasta tragar el medicamento

Miró la tina atrás de él, a través del espejo, los recordó a los tres, dentro, disfrutando de un baño y del sexo, negó varias veces, cerró los ojos fuertemente y trató de no pensar, de borrar aquellas imágenes. Cuando se calmó quitó la ropa y entró en la bañera, llenó a la mitad e intentó relajarse, cerró los ojos unos instantes

— Mi amor —escuchó la voz de Jaejoong susurrarle al oído, apenas reaccionó sintió que unos brazos le rodeaban el cuello por atrás, miró de reojo y lo vio, pero no era quien fue, sino aquel cadáver que vio junto a él mientras Junsu lo violaba

Gritó con fuerza ante la risa macabra de Jaejoong, que lo abrazaba cada vez más fuerte hasta tronarle los huesos, se retorció y pataleó, intentando librarse del agarre, sin éxito, una enorme desesperación lo invadió y comenzó a llorar. Entonces abrió abruptamente los ojos, removiéndose en la tina y se dio cuenta que fue un sueño, al cerrar los ojos se quedó dormido; pero aun sabiendo que no fue real se estremeció y comenzó a sacudirse los hombros, como queriéndoselo quitar de encima

— Demonios —gruñó, agarrando agua con ambas manos se enjuagó la cara, el único sonido que escuchó fue el del líquido. Se sintió solo, más solo que nunca, un nudo se le hizo en la garganta pero se aguantó, terminando de bañarse

Pensaba salir pero en realidad se durmió más de lo que creyó, afuera estaba oscureciendo y cuando salió del hospital aún era media tarde. Se vistió y encendió la televisión unos momentos, pero no había nada interesante y la apagó, su estómago clamó por comida y decidió bajar, el medicamento había hecho efecto y se sintió menos ansioso, pudo al menos comer en paz, aunque tuvo que ingerir solo enlatados, su refrigerador olía horrible, la comida estaba echada a perder

— Creo que venderé esta casa —decidió, parado en medio de la sala, cada rincón de ese lugar era un mal recuerdo, ya sea con quienes fueron sus amantes o con la loca de su madre, pero no quería estar ahí, necesitaba huir de los demonios de su consciencia que no se cansaban de acosarlo

Caminó hacia las escaleras y pasó por el mueble del teléfono, la contestadora parpadeaba, signo de que había un mensaje sin escuchar, Yoochun frunció el entrecejo, pensando en quien pudo ser, por instantes creyó que su hermano, entonces luego recordó que un día, antes que la tragedia sucediera, el teléfono sonó cuando él acababa de cerrar la puerta principal con llave pero no quiso regresar, es la única vez que recordaba haber oído ese aparato

— ¿Qué diablos? —pensó molesto, no tenía ganas de nada, pero decidió escuchar el maldito mensaje, si era algún cobrador estaba seguro que rompería el aparato contra el suelo, sin embargo cuando accionó el botón el aire se le acabó de repente, era la voz de Jaejoong, el chico le dejó un mensaje, aquel día en que Hyun Joong finalmente lo contactó y le pidió refugiarse en su casa

— No sé por dónde comenzar —inició el mensaje— He tomado una última decisión, siento que debo dejarte— se escuchó un resoplido— A pesar de todo no es nada fácil, porque te amo ¿sabes? Aunque yo solo sea para ti uno más…

Yoochun se acercó lentamente al aparato sin dejar de escuchar atento

— Conocí a alguien especial, él se ha convertido en poco tiempo en una luz, me ha guiado por un camino que creí imposible, negado a mí que no valgo nada —su voz se quebró— Por él me doy cuenta que es posible cambiar… Ahora tengo esperanza en que puedo ser alguien mejor…

Yoochun miró atento el teléfono, sus manos temblaban

— Por primera vez en mi vida creo que merezco ser feliz y quiero intentarlo —se escuchó un resoplido, Jaejoong estaba llorando, pero no de tristeza, su voz sonaba alegre, pero alegría sincera, no aquella falsa felicidad que solía mostrar— Estoy agradecido de haberte conocido, porque me di cuenta que no era el único que sufría en silencio, pero esto que tenemos no es amor, ni siquiera pasión, es tan tóxico, podrido, no vale la pena el dolor de tu desprecio, porque a tu lado solo he sido desdichado…

Los ojos de Yoochun comenzaron a enrojecerse, no dejaba de sacudirse, sintiendo un agudo dolor en la boca del estómago ¿Por qué fue tan egoísta todo ese tiempo? Jaejoong seguiría con vida si no se hubiera aferrado a su orgullo

— Ya no quiero aburrirte, solo deseaba despedirme, decirte que comenzaré una nueva vida al lado de un hombre que ve lo mejor de mí, que me ama a pesar de mi pasado, que me acepta, me cuida y me comprende, todo lo que nunca tuve de ti… mi amado Yoochun, sé feliz, cuida de Junsu que te necesita, le hemos hecho un daño irreversible, pero creo que aún puedes controlarlo, está asustado y se siente perdido, somos responsables de él, no lo abandones por favor

El mensaje estaba por finalizar, pero Yoochun quería seguir escuchando su melodiosa voz, aunque las palabras lo hundían en la desgracia, todo lo que pudo ser, el hombre en quien pudo convertirse jamás fue, él junto con Junsu le quitaron la oportunidad

— Adiós mi amor —finalizó el mensaje, dejando alrededor una terrible sensación de soledad, el teléfono comenzó a mojarse con las lágrimas de Yoochun, que apretaba con fuerza la mesita, se agitaban sus hombros con violencia, llorando como no hizo durante años

— Perdóname —sollozó aterrado— No medí las consecuencias… pero no quiero vivir sin ti —exclamó temblando de angustia, dejándose caer de rodillas, abrazándose a la mesita, apretando los puños, aceptando que por más lamentos que expresara, Jaejoong no iba a volver, estaba muerto y él ayudó a matarlo, tenía que vivir con ello el resto de su vida.

Finalmente se tiró al suelo, agarrando el teléfono lo abrazó, con la mirada perdida, había llorado demasiado, la cabeza le dolía pero no le importaba, era su corazón el que estaba lastimado, el que dejó de latir. Por inercia accionó de nuevo el aparato, escuchando por segunda vez el mensaje, sin moverse, solo deleitándose con aquella hermosa voz

Escuchó una y otra vez aquel mensaje, hasta que se quedó dormido, agotado por las emociones que ya no podían controlarse, abrió la caja de pandora y no sabía cuándo podría cerrarla de nuevo, viviría encerrado en sus recuerdos, atormentado por los fantasmas del pasado, ese sería su castigo por tantos pecados cometidos.

…

Días después, Yoochun encontró las fuerzas para levantarse, no había comido ni se había bañado de nuevo, el mensaje de la contestadora lo grabó en su celular y luego extrajo el audio también a su computadora, si se dañaba y no volvía a oír aquella voz se volvería loco. Reproducía aquellas palabras una y otra vez para no sentirse solo, pero a su alrededor solo había silencio, se atormentaba, el autocastigo le causaba satisfacción, oiría hasta la muerte a Jaejoong, el tiempo que le tocara seguir respirando, en aquel mundo donde ya nada tenía sentido

Comió poco y sin asearse salió de casa, el sol lo mareó pero se puso lentes de sol, caminó por las calles sin rumbo, llegó inconscientemente a la que fue casa de Hyun Joong y sintió escalofríos, miró la fachada fijamente, hasta que alguien se asomó por la ventana, era una mujer y su pequeño hijo, lo miraron con desconfianza y decidió irse antes que intentaran llamar a la policía, Yoochun entendió que el chico ya no vivía ahí

— ¿Dónde estará enterrado? —se preguntó mientras continuó caminando, existía un cementerio no muy lejos de la casa de los padres de Jaejoong, pensó que tal vez ahí estaba y siguió caminando

Los pies le punzaban, caminó por horas, sentía ampollas, seguramente reventadas porque ardían, pero siguió caminando hasta llegar al panteón, aún había luz de día y no se encontraba cerrado, avanzó despacio por las tumbas, mirando los nombres, gente que no le importaba en lo más mínimo

Agotado cayó al suelo, no podía más, sentía que en cualquier momento desfallecería, pero continuó, así tuviera que arrastrarse, lo hizo por varios metros, ensuciándose por completo, no le importó dañar esa ropa de marca, las cosas que antes importaban tanto ahora resultaban irrelevantes. Finalmente la encontró, la tumba de Kim Jaejoong, las fechas coincidían, era él, sintió un fuerte temblor que lo agitó, se levantó como pudo y volvió a tumbarse sobre la loza, abrazándose con fuerza a la cruz, comenzando a llorar

— Debería estar dentro, contigo —sollozó. Si el Yoochun de hace algunos meses, tan altivo y egocéntrico, lo hubiese visto así, sin duda se habría burlado de él, lo habría humillado

"¿A dónde fue todo ese orgullo?" escuchó una voz distante, dentro de su cabeza, pero él no volteó, continuó aferrado a la cruz

— Te amo Jaejoong —gimoteó, besando sobre las letras, sin importarle el polvo. Escuchó risas y las ignoró, eran suyas, del hombre que fue, el que se burlaba dentro de su cabeza

— ¿De qué sirve ahora? Eres tan patético… Debiste decirle cuanto lo amabas cuando él podía oírte —dijo con desprecio, Yoochun negó en silencio, luego limpió sus lágrimas, ignorando su voz

— No te preocupes, me quedaré a tu lado bebé, no te abandonaré de nuevo, lo prometo —sonrió emocionado, metió su mano a la bolsa del pantalón y extrajo su navaja multiusos

Sonrió con entusiasmo, ya no quería vivir, era el momento de despedirse del mundo y acompañar a Jaejoong en su viaje, la vida ya no tenía sentido. El primer corte lo hizo en su muñeca izquierda, agarró sangre son el índice derecho y bajo el nombre de Jaejoong escribió Park Yoochun, volvió a sonreír, hace tiempo que no sentía aquella felicidad, usando más sangre escribió su fecha de nacimiento y la misma fecha de defunción de Jaejoong, sintió satisfacción

Comenzó a sentirse débil pero logró hacer otro corte en su muñeca derecha, mucho menos profundo que el de la otra, se recostó sobre la tumba, manchándola con su sangre, miró hacia la cruz, donde estaban los nombres de ambos, miró atento hasta que los párpados le pesaron. Escuchó voces lejanas, pero ya nada le importó, estaba desangrándose y pronto moriría, el final perfecto, lo esperaba, lo anhelaba, reencontrarse con Jaejoong, era todo lo que importaba.

…

Desde la terrible tragedia que conmocionó a toda la ciudad, el departamento donde vivieron Jaejoong y Junsu no se pudo volver a rentar, comenzaron a crecer los rumores de que el alma en pena del fallecido ahí dentro rondaba las habitaciones, nada más que chismes de señoras y adolescentes sin oficio, pero las historias en torno a ello convencían a más de alguno, el dueño del departamento ya ni se molestaba en cerrar con llave, nadie quería vivir ahí

Algunas veces cuando la nostalgia lo invadía, Eunhyuk iba a ese departamento y miraba la puerta, se quedaba un par de horas ahí, pensando en Junsu, a quien no pudo salvar, el hombre que amó y vio cambiar hasta ser otro completamente distinto. No podía negar que se sentía culpable, por no haberse dado cuenta a tiempo, por no haber insistido en acercarse a él, lo abandonó y eso jamás se lo iba a perdonar

— Junsu —musitó con tristeza— Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, intentaría tenderte la mano que te negué, cegado por la decepción. Perdón —susurró agobiado, él incluso intentó en varias ocasiones visitarlo en el Psiquiátrico, pero cada vez su visita fue negada, Junsu no quería verlo

A pesar que iba seguido, nunca intentó entrar, esta vez dio un paso al frente y giró la perilla, la puerta estaba abierta, lo pensó unos instantes y luego agarró aire, entrando por fin, dentro olía mal, a humedad, había salitre por los rincones, telarañas y uno que otro animal rastrero paseándose, no había casi muebles, solo quedaba la mesa del comedor y una sola silla, el viejo refrigerador y el sillón de la sala, las habitaciones estaban vacías

Eunhyuk miró atento el sillón y sonrió, aunque fue una breve ilusión, el que su amigo lo hubiese besado fue uno de sus momentos más felices, por segundos creyó que tal vez le correspondía, hasta que simplemente lo humilló, destrozándole el corazón. No podía negar que se quedó con las ganas de acostarse con él, algunas noches soñaba que hacían el amor, Junsu le declaraba su amor y eran felices, hasta que despertaba bañado en lágrimas y el insomnio lo devolvía a su triste realidad

Aunque los sueños cada vez eran menos frecuentes, seguía enamorado de él, pero no del Junsu que lo humilló frente a Yoochun, sino del Junsu que conoció el primer día en la Universidad, con el que iba a jugar videojuegos, con quien charlaba por horas bajo los árboles del campus, el confidente que lo llamaba hermano, el de la sonrisa pura, el Junsu amable que siempre veía por el bienestar de los demás antes que del propio, extrañaba a su cómplice, su otra mitad

— Tal vez es tiempo de dejarte ir —suspiró, mirando todo a su alrededor, dio una vuelta en su propio eje y cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta se sorprendió, un chico estaba ahí y lo miraba sorprendido. Eunhyuk se sonrojó por completo y sonrió nervioso— Perdón —se disculpó sin razón y miró a otro lado

— Lo siento, soy yo quien se paró aquí —respondió avergonzado. Se miraron en silencio, uno muy incómodo— Disculpa la indiscreción pero ¿conocías a los que vivían aquí? —preguntó poniéndose serio, el otro asintió

— Junsu era mi mejor amigo —aclaró, bajando la mirada al suelo, el otro chico frunció el entrecejo y apretó con fuerza los puños. Eunhyuk levantó un poco la mirada y observó la reacción— Supongo conocías a Jaejoong —comentó nervioso— Lo que Junsu hizo fue horrible

— Creí que el peligroso era Yoochun, pero el tal Junsu

— ¡Yoochun los corrompió! —interrumpió Eunhyuk, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos— Junsu era bueno, amable, fue un buen hombre hasta que ese volvió a su vida y la destruyó, enloqueciéndolo. Jaejoong era vago, un barco a la deriva, Yoochun se aprovechó de los dos, ese maldito tuvo la culpa de todo —explicó mirándolo a los ojos, con la mirada firme e irascible

— Tal vez —contestó el otro fríamente— Pero para mí Kim Junsu siempre será el asesino de Jaejoong, no hay más verdad que esa —dijo con tristeza, Eunhyuk lo miró atento y estudió sus facciones

El chico era muy guapo, cabello castaño oscuro, alto y de porte educado, pero sus ojos estaban apagados, su rostro era rígido, signo de que ocultaba una gran pena, Eunhyuk entendió todo, ese extraño era parecido a él, los dos guardaban un gran dolor.

Sin decir más el chico se paseó por el departamento, mirando cada rincón, era su primera vez ahí, el corazón se le aceleró, aún no era capaz de olvidarlo, su amor por Jaejoong estaba ahí, clavado en lo más profundo y su muerte aún dolía como aquel día cuando se aferró a su cadáver, la última vez que lo tendría entre sus brazos

Eunhyuk lo miró en silencio, podía irse sin que el otro se diera cuenta, pero se sentía intrigado por él, tenía dudas y quería aclararlas

— ¿Qué eras de él? —preguntó cuándo el otro salió de una de las habitaciones, el chico lo miró y respondió amablemente

— Era mi novio —respondió con sonrisa nostálgica— Iba a irse conmigo a Alemania, teníamos todo listo, comenzaríamos una nueva vida juntos —calló unos instantes y sus ojos se humedecieron, Eunhyuk sintió una punzada en el estómago— No es justo, merecía ser feliz ¿Por qué lo mató? —comenzó a llorar, olvidándose de la vergüenza, Eunhyuk que jamás imaginó aquello sintió tristeza por él

— Lo lamento —dijo sinceramente, no supo por qué lo hizo, simplemente se acercó a él y lo abrazó, Hyun Joong agachó la cabeza y la apoyó en su pecho, sintiendo los brazos en la espalda, pero no correspondió

Los sollozos de Hyun Joong fueron agotándose hasta que finalmente se contuvo y dejó de llorar, apenado se alejó poco a poco de Eunhyuk, sonrió nervioso

— Perdón —el otro negó en silencio— Él me cambió la vida y quiero creer que cambié la suya, tal vez por eso me aferro al amor que aún le tengo

— Es normal —justificó Eunhyuk, no sabía que más decir

— Es curioso, antes de conocerlo ni siquiera creía en el paraíso o en otra vida, pero ahora a veces pienso que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar, me hace sentir feliz

Eunhyuk lo observó en silencio, ese chico resultaba ser peculiar, no imaginaba como dos personas tan diferentes como él y Jaejoong terminaron planeando una vida juntos, sonrió asombrado, le habría gustado que Junsu conociera a alguien como él que lo hubiese salvado, aunque nunca le correspondiera a él, pero con verlo feliz le habría bastado

— Lo siento, estoy aburriéndote

— No, claro que no —sonrió con afecto— Me gustaría saber más —dijo sin pensar, sonrojándose después, no sabían ni sus nombres y él se atrevía a hacer eso, Hyun Joong sonrió apenado

— ¿Tienes tiempo de un café? —enseguida Eunhyuk asintió— Mañana regreso a Alemania, pero me gustaría charlar contigo, aunque sea hoy —explicó tranquilamente, pero ambos sonrieron nerviosos, aquello era extraño pero no incómodo

— Conozco uno cerca de aquí

— Bien —comenzaron a avanzar hacia la salida y cerraron la puerta al salir, dejando que los fantasmas se quedaran ahí

— ¿Qué viniste hacer a Seúl? —preguntó mientras bajaban las escaleras

— Vine a visitar algunas personas —respondió con una sonrisa, sin dar mayores explicaciones. Hyun Joong fue a casa de los padres de Jaejoong, con quienes mantenía el contacto, hablaba seguido por teléfono con ellos, para la familia de él, Hyun Joong representaba una parte del hijo que perdieron, siempre le estarían agradecidos por todo.

…

Abrió poco a poco los ojos y miró a su alrededor, aquello no parecía el infierno, donde esperaba encontrarse, aquello era un Hospital, de nuevo despertaba en uno, miró a los costados y sus brazos estaban encadenados a los bordes de la cama, observó vendas alrededor de ambas muñecas y comenzó a patalear

— ¡No! Quiero morir ¿Qué no entienden? Suéltenme —gritó enojado, llamando la atención de la enfermera que se acercó a él, con aires de mamá gruñona

— Cálmese —ordenó más que pedir con amabilidad— Lo amarramos para que no haga más tonterías, además relájese que acaba de recibir otra transfusión

— ¿Cuánto llevo aquí?

— Dos días —contestó de mala gana— De gracias a Dios que lo encontraron antes que se terminara de desangrar —informó con mejor humor— Por cierto, le dejaron una nota

— ¿Quién? —preguntó intrigado

— La persona que lo reportó, le debe la vida —sonrió irónicamente, se acercó al cajón donde tenían las pertenencias de Yoochun, extrajo la nota, que obviamente todo mundo leyó y se la entregó— Sonría —dijo con burla y se alejó, dejándolo molesto porque no podía mover los brazos, tuvo que leerla desde lejos

"Cobarde, afronta tu culpa y sigue adelante, se lo debes" leyó por lo bajo, al terminar aquella frase vio las iniciales KHJ, no tardó en darse cuenta de quién fue su "salvador", si la vida era satírica, en esos momentos lo terminaba de comprobar, la persona que le salvó la vida fue quien alguna vez casi la pierde por su culpa

— Maldito —expresó enojado, arrugando con fuerza aquel papel, estrujándolo entre su puño, aquello era un castigo, no había duda en ello, Hyun Joong le exigía sufrir viviendo, pagar por todo lo que provocó

Afuera de la habitación las enfermeras cuchicheaban, al menos en ese Hospital todos sabían lo que sucedió, la tragedia que estuvo en televisión durante semanas, nadie sintió compasión por Yoochun, tampoco empatía, lo único que podía provocar era lástima, aquello que siempre detestó y lo llenó de orgullo

…

Regresó a casa una vez más, en la entrada vio un sobre blanco, lo cogió y entró en la vivienda, lo abrió, era su saldo del banco, quedaba menos de medio millón de wons, aquello lo sorprendió, miró la lista de gastos, las cuentas del Hospital eran enormes, donde estuvo internado por meses, cuando le indujeron el coma eran las más grandes y aún no llegaban las de esta última vez

— Maldita sea —expresó enojado, casi todo el dinero de la herencia de su abuela se había agotado y él aún tenía que firmar los cheques de su hermano. Comenzó a sentir dolor de cabeza, vivir en completa soledad ya era desastroso, ahora vivir sin la gran fortuna de la que tanto se jactó era terrible.

Pasaron los meses, lo primero que hizo fue vender los muebles que no utilizaba, eran lujosos pero no pudo pedir mucho dinero por ellos, luego eligió el auto que gastaba menos gasolina y vendió los otros, pero finalmente vendió ese también y se compró uno austero de mediana categoría, eso al menos llenó de nuevo la cuenta bancaria y comenzó a reducir gastos, gastando poca luz, cortando su servicio de teléfono, vendió el celular y su computadora, reemplazándolos por aparatos menos costosos

Poco a poco se quedó sin las joyas de su mamá, también las pocas que dejó la abuela ya que quiso ser enterrada con muchas de ellas, se quedó sin televisores, vendió los seis que había en toda la casa, también las mesas de juegos, dejando esa habitación vacía

La casa cada vez se fue quedando más y más sola, aunque finalmente decidió no venderla, ese sería su último recurso, la cuenta del banco no estaba tan vacía, al menos podía seguir firmando los cheques de su hermano y para su suerte ya solo quedaban menos de treinta según estipulaba el testamento, en menos de tres años ya no tendría que darle ni un peso más.

Una tarde se tiró en el único sillón que quedó en la sala, uno individual. Todos los muebles donde alguna vez folló con Jaejoong o Junsu los vendió, no quería seguir atormentándose, aún necesitaba de pastillas para controlar los síntomas del TEPT, pero al menos eran menos terribles que al principio. Agarró su celular y reprodujo la copia del audio con la llamada grabada de Jaejoong

Puso atención a cada palabra y lo imaginó junto a él, hablándole al oído, eso lo calmaba algunas veces, otras todo lo contrario, se alteraba, pero ahora estaba tranquilo, relajado en ese sillón, casi al final del mensaje algunas de las palabras quedaron atoradas en su mente, rebobinándose una y otra vez

"Cuida de Junsu que te necesita... somos responsables de él, no lo abandones por favor"

— Junsu —murmuró, abriendo los ojos. Recordó las últimas palabras que cruzó con él, la confesión de su amor, cuando se abrió por fin y le mostró lo que había realmente dentro de su alma

Su corazón palpitó con fuerza, Jaejoong murió, pero Junsu no, entonces él no estaba realmente tan solo como pensaba, y es que acaso ¿No lo amó a él también? Fue por él que en los días más oscuros de su pasado pudo seguir adelante, cuando tenía que enfrentar al mundo a pesar de su inútil familia ¿Por qué lo había olvidado?... Sí, era el rencor que sentía hacia él por haber asesinado a Jaejoong, pero de eso ya nada podía hacerse ¿Por qué castigarse así?

Sonrió ampliamente, llegando a él una asombrosa idea, debía llevarla a cabo ahora que aún tenía dinero, sabía que todo mundo tiene un precio, de eso la vida le enseñó muy bien, no podía fallar, al día siguiente sin dudar iría hacia allá, una visita muy particular.

…

Se vistió con su mejor ropa, aunque vendió toda la ropa y zapatos de marcas costosas que tenía, conservaba algo de vestimenta decente. Echó la chequera en su cartera y partió en su humilde carro, no podía negar que extrañaba esos deportivos último modelo, pero al menos podía transportarse

Bajó del coche y miró el imponente y sombrío Psiquiátrico, un escalofrío lo invadió pero decidió continuar, pidió hablar directamente con el Director de la institución mental y este lo recibió

— Hace mucho que nadie venía por este paciente —informó el hombre, indicándole a Yoochun que podía sentarse

— Sabe usted quien soy —comentó con tranquilidad, el otro asintió, mostrando una sonrisa tenue que Yoochun no supo descifrar pero le restó importancia— ¿Su familia no lo visita?

— Una vez vinieron sus padres, pero nunca más volvieron, ni siquiera pidieron trasladarlo a uno privado, el hermano sí suele venir y sí pidió el traslado, pero ya que no es su custodio legal no pudo obtener la transferencia —informó tranquilo

— Ya veo —sonrió mecánicamente

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del lugar notó lo deteriorado que estaba, lo deprimente que era, lo descuidado, parecía a nadie importarle los pacientes que estaban internados ahí

— Debe ser terrible que las familias abandonen aquí a sus "seres queridos" —recalcó a propósito— Otros imagino que no tienen dinero para trasladarlos a privados —el Director asintió, mirando con extraño interés a Yoochun— Y como siempre, el Gobierno se desentiende y la ayuda es poca ¿o me equivoco?

— ¿A qué quiere llegar señor Park? —preguntó con suspicacia, el menor sonrió confianzudamente y se inclinó un poco hacia delante sobre el escritorio, mirándolo a los ojos fijo

— Quiero llevarme a Kim Junsu de este lugar y que usted me ayude —respondió enseguida, un poco nervioso de que su plan no funcionara, el hombre frunció el entrecejo un poco molesto

— ¿De qué habla? Por orden judicial no puede salir de aquí, a menos que sea a otro Instituto de salud mental, Kim Junsu es un criminal peligroso —detalló como si se tratara de una máquina, Yoochun sonrió

— Es ahí donde quiero que me ayude —aguzó la mirada ante el silencio del otro— Supongamos que hay un incendio, sin el personal suficiente es imposible ayudar a todos y desgraciadamente hay lamentables bajas entre los pacientes, hacemos pasar a Junsu por uno de ellos y me lo llevo yo

— ¿Cómo se atreve a pensar que me prestaré a eso? —espetó enojado, levantándose del asiento, mirándolo ofendido

— El Gobierno se verá obligado a dar más subsidios, la ciudadanía reclamará el que este Instituto que pertenece al distrito y es público no contaba con suficientes recursos para hacer frente a un siniestro así, usted será un héroe

— ¿Por qué lo sería? —inquirió enojado

— Porque lo prepararemos bien, yo necesito tiempo para adaptar mi casa para que Junsu no se escape —sonrió emocionado por su plan, lo había pensado muy bien— Durante ese tiempo usted solicitará varias veces ayuda del Gobierno, como ya sabe lo harán a un lado, así cuando ocurra este incidente saldrá a la luz toda la ayuda que estuvo solicitando y le fue negada, ellos serán los malos, los indiferentes y usted un hombre preocupado por estos pobres enfermos mentales

— Está usted trastornado —dijo tras oír todo eso, aunque algo dentro de él le daba curiosidad, debía admitir que era un buen plan, el menor sonrió

— Yo daré algunos cheques a este Instituto luego de la "tragedia" como signo de mi buena voluntad tras la muerte de Junsu pues me siento responsable de lo que pasó —habló con burla— La gente chismosa no sospechará, ya se habla mucho de eso en el país —encogió los hombros con indiferencia— Y claro —sacó la cartera y extrajo su chequera, abriéndola en el último que firmó

El Director miró fijamente, aterrado pues la tentación era mucha, Yoochun lo miró de reojo y sonrió, sin duda, todos tienen un precio, ese hombre no era la excepción por mucho que quisiera hacerse el digno. Firmó un cheque en blanco y lo cortó del talonario

— Considere a la gente que estará involucrada en ayudarnos. No escatime —miró hacia el otro lado del escritorio, había una foto donde estaba ese señor con una mujer, demasiado joven para ser su pareja, pero que sin duda lo era— ¿Hace cuánto no la lleva a un bonito lugar? —preguntó cuándo vio la duda sembrada en sus ojos

El Director miró discretamente la foto, era verdad, su trabajo resultaba muy demandante, pero además su sueldo no era muy grande. Aquella mujer era su esposa, la segunda, por la que dejó a la primera, si la descuidaba, seguro que se quedaba sin ella más pronto que tarde, tragó saliva

— Es horrible, esos enfermos mentales

— La mayoría ha sido abandonado aquí —dijo fríamente, estirando más hacia él aquel pedazo de ambición— Elija los que no tienen esperanza, que nadie los visita, será un alivio, terminará con sus tormentos, si lo piensa, será como un servicio social

— Es usted despiadado —expresó aun indignado, Yoochun comenzó a sentirse nervioso, si ese hombre no aceptaba, además de todo terminaría denunciándolo y seguro lo metían a la cárcel por intento de homicidio y soborno

— No morirán quemados —reafirmó para que aligerara su culpa— Una inyección, algo que acabe con sus vidas antes de calcinar sus cuerpos. Véalo como una contramedida forense, si hace bien las cosas y nadie sospecha que el incendio fue provocado, no se harán pruebas a los cadáveres, no se sabrá que eso no los mató —detalló tan fría e indiferentemente que el Director sintió escalofríos, sin embargo eso sonaba menos horrible que asesinar pacientes quemándolos

— No sé —comentó finalmente, nervioso, estrujándose las manos y mirando el cheque en blanco, firmado por Yoochun

— Ni siquiera tienen que ser muchos, tres o cuatro

— ¿Y si sale mal?

— Se hará bien —dijo para tranquilizarlo— Piénselo si quiere, le dejo mi número de teléfono —agarró un papel cualquiera sobre el escritorio, tomó un bolígrafo y anotó su número de celular, luego se levantó del asiento, dejando el cheque— Espero su llamada, así como espero no me denuncie, por favor —hizo una reverencia hacia él y luego avanzó a la puerta— Que tenga buena tarde —salió de ahí sin que sus miradas se cruzaran una última vez, suspiró profundamente y sonrió.

…

Pasó un día entero antes que su celular sonara, contestó enseguida y su humor cambió por completo cuando el Director del Instituto de salud mental le confirmó que aceptaba su dinero, que llevarían a cabo el plan, Yoochun colgó y comenzó a reír

— Dinero, siempre es sobre dinero —canturreó, mientras lo tuviera tenía poder, aunque estaba seguro que ese señor no iba a ser nada barato, ya estaba preparándose, encontraría un trabajo que le permitiera seguir viviendo modestamente y el dinero de la cuenta bancaria sería solo para firmar los cheques de su hermano y costear su idea

Rápido comenzó los preparativos, el salón de juegos que era amplio lo usaría para la habitación especial, ahí tendría a Junsu, sería como esos cuartos de los manicomios cubiertos con colchón y cristal pequeño en la puerta, pero no sería lo único que adaptaría, tenía otras ideas más y ya las estaba diseñando

Los trabajadores que contrató tuvieron que firmarle un contrato de confidencialidad y no podían hablar de lo que se estaba llevando a cabo dentro. Sonrió cuando comenzaron a reconstruir y adaptar su casa por dentro, mientras él se deshacía de algunas cosas, entre ellas todo lo punzocortante, en su vivienda no quedó ningún cuchillo o tijeras, tampoco cortaúñas, absolutamente nada que el menor pudiera usar en su contra, además prácticamente no tenía muebles ni cosas peligrosas.

Tiempo después…

La noticia del incendio en el Instituto de Salud Mental Público de aquel distrito se corrió como plaga, pronto las marchas exigiendo justicia no se hicieron esperar, aunque prácticamente solo la familia de Junsu reclamó el cuerpo del difunto, ninguno de los otros fue reclamado, pero aquel incidente tocó la fibra de la sociedad

Nadie pudo culpar al Director de negligencia, ya que se mostraron pruebas de que sus solicitudes fueron postergadas indefinidamente y que el Gobierno no dio los subsidios apropiados para mantener en buenas condiciones aquel Psiquiátrico. En sí el plan fue perfecto, a Junsu lo sacaron sedado por la salida donde recogían lo que era para lavandería, Yoochun echó al menor en el asiento trasero de su auto, envuelto completamente en sábanas blancas, solo con un pequeño agujero a la altura de la nariz

— Ten mucho cuidado cuando salgas —dijo el Director, aún nervioso

— No se preocupe, el incendio fue hace semanas, ya no hay patrullas merodeando —respondió tranquilamente— Le agradezco mucho su colaboración —sonrió contento, realmente lo estaba, tenía de nuevo a Junsu a su lado

— Toma, no puedo darte muchas —informó el hombre, entregándole frascos con dosis de calmantes para cuando se requirieran y algunas agujas— Prométeme que él no se escapará

— Lo prometo, seré incapaz de dejarlo ir de nuevo —contestó mirando la parte trasera del auto, viendo a Junsu respirar, sonrió, luego miró otra vez al Director— Adiós

— Adiós y suerte —habló el otro y finalmente Yoochun se marchó, por el retrovisor vio al Director, parecía diez años más viejo que la primera vez que lo vio, él en cambio no sentía culpa alguna, Jaejoong murió aunque tenía toda una vida por delante ¿Por qué había que lamentar la muerte de unos locos a quienes nadie siquiera reclamó?

Miró el asiento trasero, no podía creer que ahí estaba Junsu, su corazón latía de emoción, aunque aun dentro de él lo odiaba, solo por la muerte de Jaejoong, lo que hizo con él ya no le importaba, si lo hizo suyo o no le era indiferente, si lo violó ya lo había olvidado, era momento de comenzar una nueva vida

Lo desenvolvió con cuidado, parecía tan inocente así, dormido, el cabello lo tenía muy crecido respecto a la última vez que lo vio, lamentó ya no tener tijeras y cortárselo, pero no podía negar que se veía hermoso. Aun vestía las ropas blancas del Hospital, así que las reemplazó por ropa suya, le cogió el cabello en una pequeña coleta y lo acostó cómodamente, el piso era de colchón

— Duerme bien —sonrió otra vez, acariciándole el cabello, luego la mejilla, besó su frente y finalmente se levantó, salió de ahí y cerró por fuera, observando por el cristal, lo único que había en esa habitación además de paredes y piso de colchón, era Junsu, en el techo la ventilación, regulada para que fuera siempre cómoda

Se sintió satisfecho, hace mucho que no se sentía así, deslizándose por la puerta se sentó afuera de esa habitación, en el suelo, esperaría a que despertara para poderlo visitar. De su pantalón sacó el celular y reprodujo con agrado el audio de Jaejoong, sintiéndose orgulloso de haber hecho lo que le pidió, cuidaría de Junsu el resto de sus vidas.

…

Abrió lentamente los ojos, bajo su cuerpo la textura era agradable, mucho más que la última vez que despertó, se sentó y estiró los músculos, miró a su alrededor, continuaba encerrado, con indiferencia se puso de pie y exploró, ese cuarto era mucho más amplio y cómodo, diferente. Avanzó hacia la puerta y vio por el cristal, la parte de afuera también era distinta, pero no ajena, había estado ahí antes, sintió una punzada en la cabeza y se golpeó con la base de la mano

— No me gusta aquí —susurró, aunque era más cómodo, se sentía extraño— ¡No me gusta estar aquí! —avanzó a la puerta y la comenzó a golpear con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndose daño en las manos— ¡Quiero salir! —gritó desesperado, jalándose el cabello

Yoochun despertó de pronto y escuchó la voz de Junsu, lejana, ya que la habitación era especial y aislaba el sonido, entonces se levantó y miró por la puerta, el menor estaba despierto y se jalaba con fuerza el cabello, temió que se hiciera daño y se apresuró a abrir, pero Junsu estaba ensimismado

— Tranquilo —dijo acercándose a él, abrazándolo para intentar calmarlo, pero el otro continuaba perdido, agitándose y jalándose el cabello, hasta que sintió la mano de Yoochun, acariciándole la cabeza— Todo está bien, aquí estoy —poco a poco dejó de gritar y se soltó, logró arrancarse un poco de cabello

Miró hacia la nada y sus brazos cayeron a los costados de su cuerpo. Yoochun siguió acariciándolo hasta que finalmente solo lo abrazó con fuerza

— ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó con voz dulce, observando la puerta abierta, mirando hacia afuera, le era familiar, pero no quería recordar, cuando recordaba dolía y él ya no quería ser lastimado

— En un lugar especial —respondió, alejándolo poco a poco, mirándolo a los ojos, pero Junsu estaba perdido, mirando el mismo punto, Yoochun sintió tristeza, ese sentimiento que aprendió volver a sentir tras la muerte de Jaejoong

— Yoochun, mi amor… ¿Dónde está Junsu? —preguntó con voz pausada, ausente, al oírlo el otro sintió un escalofrío, sujetó su rostro con ambas manos y le giró un poco la cabeza, finalmente el menor lo miró, sonrió fríamente— Dile que venga, lo extraño

— Pero tú eres Junsu —respondió con tacto, el aludido frunció el entrecejo un poco y negó, confundido, luego sonrió nervioso

— ¿Qué estás diciendo mi amor? —inquirió asustado, comenzando a temblar, Yoochun se apresuró a acercarse otra vez, queriéndolo abrazar, pero Junsu lo empujó con fuerza, casi tumbándolo— ¡No soy Junsu! —gritó enojado— Soy Jaejoong ¿Qué no ves mi amor? Soy yo, tu bebé —encaró, acercándose para empujarlo del pecho

— Cálmate —pidió nervioso, tratando de ser amable, pero Junsu se acercó de nuevo y lo empujó, está vez más fuerte— Junsu tranquilízate

— ¡No me llames así! —molesto intentó volverlo a empujar, pero Yoochun se le adelantó y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, haciéndolo caer al suelo. El mayor miró asombrado, no quería reaccionar así, pero temía que Junsu lo atacara— ¿Por qué me pegas? —preguntó con voz llorosa, agarrándose la cara, mirándolo como cachorro asustado

— No quise, perdóname —suplicó, tirándose de rodillas luego se puso en cuatro y gateó hacia él, hasta llegar, lo abrazó amorosamente— Pórtate bien, yo cuidaré de ti —sonriendo le acarició la cabeza, como si fuera un animalito

Su antiguo yo le habría dicho que era patético, que se avergonzaba de su forma de actuar, tan ridícula, tan desesperada. Junsu se abrazó a su cintura y cerró los ojos

— ¿Por qué estás siendo bueno conmigo? —preguntó desconcertado

— Porque te amo —respondió, acariciándole el cabello, la mejilla, observándolo fijamente, como tenía los ojos cerrados y refugiaba su locura en ese abrazo, Junsu sonrió unos instantes, antes de abrir los ojos rápidamente y apartándose desesperado, mirándolo confundido y asustado

— Tú no eres Yoochun —dijo agitado, su corazón latiendo con fuerza, como si quisiera salirse de su pecho— Él jamás diría eso ¿Quién eres tú? —indagó alejándose de él, pero el otro avanzó hacia Junsu

— Claro que soy Yoochun, mírame —sonrió amablemente— He cambiado, ahora cuidaré de ti ¿de acuerdo? Seré bueno contigo, lo prometo

— ¡NO! —reclamó asustado, apeándose en la pared— Aléjate de mí, eres un impostor que robó su cuerpo— explicó convencido— Sí, eso eres, como el del espejo

— ¿Cuál espejo? —preguntó desconcertado

— El que usurpó a Junsu —respondió mirando hacia la nada, asintiendo, sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir— Quiso matarme pero no pudo, estoy vivo ¿me ves? —señaló su cuerpo, mirando hacia Yoochun

— Junsu —musitó afligido, sabía que había perdido la razón, pero ahora estaba más perdido que antes, pensaba que él era Jaejoong, tal vez debido a la culpa por haberle quitado la vida, se encerraba en esa creencia para no sentir dolor— Escucha —habló acercándose poco a poco— Tienes que recordarlo, Jaejoong no eres tú, él está muerto, tú eres Junsu, Kim Junsu

El aludido lo miró fijamente, sin moverse ni un poco, parecía que no escuchaba, que estaba perdido en algún otro lado, Yoochun se confió y siguió avanzando

— Tienes que volver a la realidad, Jaejoong murió, tú lo mataste —dijo aunque sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero no tardó en darse cuenta que fue un error decir eso

— ¡Deja de decir mentiras! —exclamó mientras avanzaba hacia él, Yoochun no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Junsu lo tumbó al suelo y antes que pudiera incorporarse subió en él, sentándose sobre su estómago, comenzando a darle de bofetadas y arañazos

— Detente —ordenó, pero Junsu era demasiado fuerte debido a la adrenalina y él había perdido condición completamente— Para —pidió, sintiendo la cara húmeda, los rasguños le abrían la piel y sangraba, no mucho pero ardía. Intentaba sujetarle los brazos, pero el menor era demasiado violento

— Eres un impostor, un mentiroso, tú no eres Yoochun —gritaba mientras lo agredía, hasta que se detuvo, mirando su rostro rasgado y lastimado, recordó su propia cara en el espejo, llena de sangre— Te mataré, así ya no podrás hacernos daño

— Junsu no —susurró, sintiéndose débil, el menor sonrió y sus ojos alucinados lo miraron atentamente

— Muere —murmuró, sintiendo placer por todo el cuerpo llevó las manos al cuello de Yoochun y comenzó a apretar, por instinto él le sujetó los brazos y los estrujó, para que le soltara, pero no se comparaba con la fuerza del otro

— Ggghh —exclamó mientras intentaba oponerse, pero Junsu le apretó cada vez más fuerte, así que comenzó a sentir que se le iba el aire, soltó sus brazos, ya no intentó poner resistencia, por el contrario cerró los ojos— Jaejoong, espera por mí —pensó, dejando que los brazos de la dulce muerte se acercaran a él

La falta de aire produjo en él un sueño lúcido, en un estado entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, su cerebro se negaba a morir y le mostró el rostro del mayor, él estaba muy lejos, donde no podía alcanzarlo, aunque muriera, su destino era el infierno, Jaejoong no estaría ahí, sus pecados estaban perdonados, en cambio los suyos iban en aumento, siempre sacrificando para sus propios fines, su alma estaba condenada, vivo o muerto, solo le esperaba el abismo de la desesperación

Reaccionó antes que Junsu pudiera lograr su cometido y volvió a sujetarle los brazos, apretando con tanta fuerza que sus uñas se enterraron en la carne y el menor lo soltó de repente, exclamando un grito de dolor

— ¡Te mataré! —repitió, intentando volver a sujetarlo del cuello, pero Yoochun que aún tosía logró levantar un poco su cuerpo y lo empujó, agarrándolo del cabello jaló hacia abajo y al soltarlo se dio media vuelta, quedando hacia abajo se comenzó a arrastrar hacia la puerta, pero Junsu lo alcanzó y jaló de los pies— Quédate quieto para que pueda matarte —exclamó con burla y comenzó a reír

— Suéltame —dio una patada para que le soltara los pies, pero no fue muy fuerte debido a que no traía zapatos— Basta —pidió con poca amabilidad y Junsu lo soltó, pero no porque se lo haya pedido, miró la puerta abierta y sonrió, corriendo hacia ella abandonó la habitación, Yoochun miró asombrado por el cambio de planes pero no le preocupó que escapara, la casa era una prisión ahora

— Pediré ayuda, que se lleven a ese loco que se hace pasar por Yoochun —murmuró para él, sonriendo emocionado, pero al llegar a la puerta agarró el picaporte y sintió una pequeña descarga eléctrica que lo obligó a alejar la mano, intentó una segunda vez y de nuevo, así que se alejó, negó con la cabeza y miró donde antes estaba la ventana cerca de la cocina, corrió la cortina y estaba sellada, ya no se podía abrir, ni era de vidrio, sino de plástico duro, no se podía ver hacia afuera

Asustado avanzó hacia varias partes de la casa, pero todo estaba cambiado, casi no había muebles, no se veía muy limpia sino sombría, las ventanas habían sido reemplazadas, las únicas que seguían siendo de cristal y que podían abrirse, estaba muy altas y eran nuevas, antes no estaban ahí

Subió corriendo las escaleras, no había aparatos electrónicos, ni siquiera un teléfono fijo, la única habitación con muebles era la de Yoochun y ni siquiera eran muchos, solo una cama y el ropero ya no era el de madera fina de antes, ahora era uno simple de plástico, de esos que puedes comprar en cualquier tienda departamental; tampoco había ventanas, salvo la del baño, pero igual que las otras, estaba demasiado alta

— ¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó asustado, mirando en todas direcciones, luego escuchó unos pasos y se giró hacia la puerta de aquella habitación de huéspedes, completamente vacía. Miró a Yoochun observarle fijamente, lo miraba con compasión— ¿Qué hiciste con la casa de Yoochun? —cuestionó enojado

— Ahora es tu casa, nuestra —sonrió feliz— Hice todo esto por ti, por nosotros —explicó calmadamente, Junsu negó aturdido, seguía sin entender absolutamente nada

— Eres un ladrón —espetó molesto— Yoochun ama los lujos, se enojará por lo que le hiciste a su casa, maldito impostor

— Junsu —llamó sutilmente, acercándose poco a poco, el menor bajó la mirada y observó en la mano izquierda de Yoochun una jeringa, así que retrocedió un paso— Solo quiero ayudarte

— No te acerques —pidió asustado, pero antes que reaccionara con violencia, Yoochun se apresuró a acercarse y logró inyectarlo en una vena del cuello, como el doctor le había indicado que lo hiciera, Junsu lo empujó pero ya el líquido había entrado, se agarró con fuerza el cuello y comenzó a llorar— Eres muy malo —dijo asustado, comenzando a sentirse mareado

Yoochun soltó la jeringa y lo abrazó, sintiendo cada vez más el cuerpo pesado, le acarició la mejilla mientras el otro lo observaba con odio

— Duerme —susurró con voz cadenciosa y poco a poco el menor se quedó dormido, el mayor lo sostuvo con ambos brazos y lo sacó de ahí a otra de las habitaciones especiales que preparó para él— Me obligarás a llevarte ahí —pensó con molestia, no había querido usar esa habitación tan pronto, pero debía hacerlo.

Antes que se llevara a Junsu del Psiquiátrico, el Director le advirtió que Junsu no se recuperaría nunca, su condición era muy grave, aunque también era posible que no se deteriorara más y se quedara así para siempre, es algo a lo que debería estar atenido. También le explicó que en ocasiones podría lucir normal, pero solo se trataría de pequeños episodios, en ocasiones sería Junsu, pero también era probable que pensara que era Jaejoong, como bien habían observado en sus terapias, incluso le dijo que era posible que llegara a creerse él o incluso alguien completamente distinto a ellos tres, que se inventara ser alguien más, todo eso era parte de su proceso de negación, las lagunas mentales también eran posibles, así como delirar eventos que jamás sucedieron

Yoochun a pesar de todas las advertencias decidió continuar, obsesionado por aquella promesa hecha a Jaejoong, además las palabras de Hyun Joong también le calaron hondo, debía vivir y afrontar el peso de todos sus errores, no sería nunca más un cobarde. Junsu era su responsabilidad y lo sería para siempre.

…

Debajo de la casa, donde antes hubo un sótano con cachivaches que ya no usaban, ahora era una habitación especial, una especie de celda de castigo, también la había pensado para meter ahí a Junsu cuando debiera esconderlo, ya sea que alguien por algún motivo tuviera que entrar en la vivienda o algo similar

Junsu despertó, estaba apeado a una de las paredes y del otro extremo frente a él estaba Yoochun sentado, él le sonreía amablemente, hasta que despertó completamente, el menor miró su pie derecho, amarrado por un grillete que pendía de esa misma pared

— Suéltame —pidió de mala gana, el mayor negó

— Cuando te portes mal te traeré aquí —informó con seriedad, había dejado de sonreír y lo miraba atento— La cadena no es muy larga pero te permitirá moverte, más no llegar a la puerta —señaló la misma, cerca de donde él estaba— No hay ventana pero sí extractor de aire, lo siento si no puse un baño cuando se requiera dejarte por días, pero está esa letrina que adapté, tiene salida al desagüe —señaló la esquina de esa misma pared donde estaba el menor, un agujero en el suelo que podía cubrirse con un tapón

— No me puedes hacer esto —dijo con voz llorosa, suplicándole compasión con la mirada, pero Yoochun se mantuvo fuerte, observándolo fijo

— Yo te bañaré, ahí hay una toma de agua —señaló la otra esquina, lejos de Junsu, a su alcance no dejó nada que luego pudiera usar en su contra, salvo la misma cadena que tal vez pudiera usarla de arma, pero era lo único— En tu pared puedes ver que hay para adaptar más cadenas, cuando se requiera, te imposibilitaré las manos y los pies, así que por favor pórtate bien —terminó de explicar lo que podía haber ahí— Solo es cuestión que no te portes mal, tampoco intentes gritar que el sonido está aislado, y de la comida no te preocupes, te alimentaré bien

— ¡Suéltame maldito loco! —gritó, se puso de pie y avanzó violentamente hacia él, pero Yoochun no se movió ni un poco, Junsu cayó al suelo de rodillas cuando no pudo seguir avanzando, quedándose en medio de la habitación

— He tenido que tomar precauciones, ya me demostraste que puedes ser peligroso —informó con toda tranquilidad— El Director me sugirió el acondicionamiento con electroshock pero no tenemos que llegar a eso ¿O sí? —preguntó moviendo la mano derecha a un lado, Junsu se percató que había ahí una barrita negra, Yoochun la levantó y mostró lo que era, precisamente el aparato para los choques eléctricos

— No, por favor —comenzó a llorar el menor, volviendo a gatas a la pared, apeándose en ella, Yoochun bajó la barrita y le sonrió

— Solo si me obligas a hacerlo, pero ni tú ni yo queremos ¿cierto? —el menor negó asustado, comenzando a temblar— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —curioseó, quería saber con quién hablaba en esos momentos, el menor lo miró con el ceño fruncido

— ¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

— Dímelo —ordenó alzando la voz

— Soy Junsu idiota —respondió enojado— Y has llegado demasiado lejos, eres un enfermo mental —acusó sin pensar en nada más, Yoochun sonrió por la ironía— ¿Solo a mí me estás haciendo esto? ¿Dónde está Jaejoong? —el mayor borró la sonrisa. No importa donde estuviera la mente de Junsu, el mayor de los tres nunca estaba muerto en su realidad, él tendría que lidiar para siempre con la idea de que Jaejoong vivía, en algún lugar del mundo, donde él no podría volver a tocarlo

— Debo salir, te dejaré aquí ¿tienes hambre?

— Vete al diablo —respondió enojado

— Bueno, te he preguntado, al rato no llores porque no has comido —se levantó del suelo y avanzó hacia la puerta, abriéndola

— Si tengo hambre —dijo de pronto, Yoochun sonrió, parecía haberse calmado por completo y eso lo alivió

— ¿Quieres algo en especial?

— Estás siendo muy amable ¿a qué estás jugando? —miró incrédulo

— ¿Qué quieres de comer? Lo traeré para ti, deja de hacer preguntas inútiles —dijo de mala gana, a propósito, tal vez no era muy conveniente ser demasiado amable, para su sorpresa Junsu sonrió, como si ahora realmente tuviera al Yoochun de siempre

— Pasta ¿harás para mí? —el mayor asintió— Con mucho pollo y brócoli —sonrió como si fuese un niño pequeño

— Eso tendrás —dijo sin hablar más y salió, cerrando la puerta

Junsu se tiró en el suelo y comenzó a canturrear, miró de nuevo a su alrededor, dejó de emitir sonidos y se encogió de piernas, sintiéndose solo, se agachó entonces, escondiendo la cara en sus rodillas, hasta que sintió que le acariciaban el cabello, se irguió y vio a Jaejoong a su lado, sonriéndole

— Hola bonito —saludó con suavidad, Junsu emocionado se abrazó a él, pero no era más que la fría pared a la que se aferró

— ¿Por qué Yoochun nos hace esto? —preguntó con tristeza, abrió los ojos y miró en la pierna del mayor, un grillete igual al suyo— Es un demente

— Yoochun cuidará de nosotros —afirmó contento, Junsu lo miró a los ojos, no entendía lo que estaba tratando de decirle, pero sintió la caricia en su mejilla— Está cumpliendo la promesa de que estaremos juntos los tres, para siempre

— Pero tú querías venganza —dijo confundido, agarrando aquella mano que le acariciaba, que en realidad era la suya, y le dio un beso— ¿No es eso lo que querías?

— Olvida eso, ahora seremos felices ¿sí? —habló con dulzura y Junsu sonrió emocionado, cerrando los ojos, abrazándose a él que lo amaba tanto

— Sí mi Jaejoong, seremos felices —dijo convencido y muy emocionado, quizás nunca volvería aceptar que el ya no estaba, mucho menos que él lo mató, pero en esos pequeños momentos de alucinación, era realmente feliz.

…

Después de haber dejado comida para Junsu, misma que él preparó, salió de la casa tras bañarse y ponerse presentable, poniendo el circuito de alarma, aunque dudaba que pudiera escapar, no escatimaba en precauciones

— Malditos —pensó al ver el par de huevos estrellados y las marcas con lodo donde escribían en su puerta la expresión "Marica Asesino". No había persona en el vecindario que no tuviera el peor concepto de él, ya que las noticias volaron, no solo por lo que pasó en el departamento del horror, como le llamaban algunos, sino porque se enteraron de lo que pasó con Hyun Joong y en el vecindario lo estimaban mucho; los noticieros eran bastante sagaces para meterse, logrando desentrañar todo lo ocurrido en torno al caso y sus involucrados

Yoochun no pudo conseguir un trabajo no solo por lo que pasó, sino porque su currículo realmente era muy vago y no tenía experiencia en prácticamente nada. Así que después de meditarlo mucho concluyó en tomar una decisión drástica, subió a su auto decidido y condujo por un par de horas hasta llegar al lugar que se proponía

Bajó del auto y miró la fachada, un club de mala muerte, sintió escalofríos al recordar pasajes poco agradables de su vida, pero no tenía más opción, así que pidió hablar con su antiguo jefe y el hombre no dudó en recibirlo. Yoochun entró en la oficina, quedándose solo con ese hombre, este le sonrió ampliamente e indicó que podía sentarse y así lo hizo, tomando la silla frente al escritorio

— Pero mira nada más, Park Yoochun ¿cuánto tiempo? —expresó con bombo y platillo, el otro solo sonrió ligeramente sin responder— ¡Caramba! ¿compraste gato? —preguntó al ver sus marcas, aunque lavó bien las heridas y se colocó algo de crema para bajar la hinchazón, podía verse el daño que Junsu le hizo horas atrás

— Tuve un percance —respondió tranquilo— Pero no es a lo que vine

— Supongo —sonrió ampliamente, luego lo miró fijo— No has hecho mucho provecho de tu vida, intuyo, aunque recuerdo que la última vez que te vi, cuando renunciaste, dijiste que no tendrías que volver a pisar nunca más este sitio, lucías tan arrogante —rio un poco, burlonamente, Yoochun apretó el puño derecho con fuerza

— Fui un estúpido

— O aprendiste que el dinero fácil no dura mucho si lo despilfarras —aclaró el sujeto, sonriendo amplio al ver la reacción del otro, supo que atinó— La abuela no era muy millonaria entonces —rio con fuerza

— Tuve gastos muy intensos —contradijo, el otro hombre, que no veía en realidad muchas noticias ni estaba al pendiente de nada, en realidad no sabía nada de lo sucedido

— Entonces aclárame algo, ¿acaso vienes a recuperar tu antiguo empleo? —Yoochun asintió varias veces, sin hablar— ¿Cuál de los dos? —sonrió morbosamente, el menor tragó saliva, dudando en responder

— Cualquiera de los dos, el que me dé la oportunidad —contestó casi desesperado, detestaba ser así, parecer un desesperado, pero igual que en el pasado, no sabía qué hacer, el hombre sonrió ampliamente

— Te seré sincero —dijo poniéndose de pie— Lo que les gusta a la mayoría de mis clientes ya no puedes dárselos —aclaró sin pesar, Yoochun frunció un poco el ceño— Juventud

— Estoy por cumplir 24 —respondió enseguida, casi desesperado, el hombre ensanchó su sonrisa y negó con un poco de burla

— Son pervertidos, les gustan de 15, muchas veces de menos —explicó aunque Yoochun lo sabía mejor que nadie, él tenía 17 la primera vez que tuvo que trabajar en eso. El hombre llegó hasta él y le puso la mano sobre el hombro— Y en el otro empleo la paga es muy baja, dudo que puedas volver a trabajar aquí

— Por favor —pidió, poniéndose de pie— Ayúdeme, no tengo a quien más recurrir. Limpiaré los putos baños de ser necesario

— Vaya —expresó, mirándolo fijo— Que niño más entusiasta, me gusta —se alejó un par de pasos y lo miró de abajo hacia arriba, analizándolo— Sigues siendo bonito —volvió a su rostro y observó, la piel de Yoochun era suave y blanca, salvo las heridas recientes que pronto sanarían

La mirada del hombre sobre él le causó repulsión, como hace mucho tiempo no sentía, pero estaba decidido a hacer lo que fuera, lo haría por Junsu, para poderlo mantener ahí en esa casa, para darle una vida decente. Era irónico, ya que es lo que pensaba antes con su familia, cuando les procuraba comida y un techo, ellos que nunca pudieron valerse por sí mismos, no cabía duda que la vida daba muchas vueltas y él estaba ahí de nuevo, atrapado en un círculo vicioso, infinito

— Quítate la ropa —ordenó en tono amable, pero seco, como quien quiere checar la mercancía antes de comprarla, Yoochun asintió y se quitó todo, lo más rápido posible, se mantuvo firme, sin mostrar debilidad alguna— Nada mal —miró su entrepierna, más grande que la última vez que la vio, recorrió todo el cuerpo con la mirada y se acercó

— ¿De verdad cree que estoy viejo? —preguntó desconcertado, abriendo plática para sentirse menos incómodo, el hombre negó, estiró su mano y le tocó el abdomen

— Yo creo que estás más que bien —sonrió, acercándose a él olfateó su cuello, bajando la mano hasta sujetarle el miembro, desde la base hasta la punta, comprobando el largo, luego le acarició los testículos, como si midiera su tamaño, Yoochun miró a otro lado, pensó en Junsu, en que aquello lo hacía por él, así se sintió menos asqueado

El hombre se alejó de él y lo agarró del brazo, volteándolo miró por atrás, le agarró ambas nalgas con las manos y apretó, Yoochun jadeó levemente y frunció el entrecejo, molesto, pero se aguantó

— Tal vez podrías hacer un poco de ejercicio —sonrió, dándole una nalgada después

— Lo que usted diga

— Tu piel es muy bonita, debo decirlo, se ve muy joven, eso les gustará, tendrás que cuidarte mucho —explicó, mientras le acariciaba la espalda, luego los hombros— Creo que después de todo si te contrataré —dijo poniéndose enfrente, Yoochun asintió

— Muchas gracias —sonrió para sus adentros, seguía mostrándose serio ante él

— Y claro, debo saber venderte ¿no crees? —preguntó con mirada morbosa, Yoochun tragó saliva, por momentos pensó que no iba a ser necesario recurrir a eso, pero ahora se lamentaba, ya no podía echar marcha atrás, así que asintió— Acércate acá —señaló el escritorio— Inclínate —sin objetar Yoochun obedeció, inclinándose hacia ese mueble, agarró los bordes con ambas manos —Abre las piernas

El hombre sonrió, mirándolo, jamás en su vida imaginó que vería a Yoochun tan dócil, la primera vez que lo probó la mirada del chico era de completo desagrado, pero eso tan solo le excitó más en aquel entonces

— Relájate, estás muy tenso —pidió con un poco de burla, hincándose atrás de él, le acarició las piernas, comenzando a besarle los glúteos— Tal vez tengas que depilarte, cuando eras joven estabas completamente lampiño, aunque igual no es mucho el vello en tus piernas

— Sí —dijo por inercia. Dentro de su cabeza, su otro yo comenzó a reír, burlándose de él, viendo hasta donde había llegado, todo su orgullo, toda su arrogancia ¿de qué le sirvieron? Tantas veces los humilló, a "sus perras", ahora él hacía aquello, de nuevo, por dinero, siempre el maldito dinero

— Me agrada —halagó el hombre, acariciándole con el índice la entrada— Parece que estás apretado, eso les gusta —sonrió maliciosamente y comenzó a lamerlo, Yoochun se aferró con fuerza al escritorio, el asco que sintió fue indescriptible, pero se aguantó, de nuevo pensando en Junsu

Recordó cuando el menor lo amarró, lo tuvo a su merced y lo hizo suyo, numerosas veces, ahora lo pensaba y resultaba agradable en comparación a esa boca asquerosa, la lengua húmeda y caliente de ese hombre, era espantoso

— Maravilloso —dijo emocionado, dejando por segundos de lamerlo, pero continuó después, agarrándose con más fuerza de su trasero, hundió la lengua y luego escupió un par de veces— Les hablaré muy bien de ti —habló convencido

— Gracias —expresó con la voz temblando, quería que acabara todo ya, pero conocía a ese hombre, siempre probaba bien la mercancía

— ¿Puedo continuar? —preguntó el hombre como si le importara, pero su política siempre era no obligar, así se evitaría problemas y represalias en el futuro

— Por favor —respondió, mirando hacia el techo, rogando porque se diera prisa y terminara de una maldita vez. El hombre sonrió, chupó su dedo medio y lo introdujo, comenzando a explorarlo

— Estrecho —analizó con seriedad— Parece que hace mucho no te introducen nada —exploró con cuidado, sintiendo unas marcas— ¿Cicatrices? —preguntó confundido, Yoochun recordó que en el Hospital le hablaron del desgarre, las operaciones que sufrió

— Un accidente —contestó con desgano, imaginando que tal vez eso le haría no pasar "la prueba" de su antiguo jefe, pero él soltó una risa tranquila

— Accidente, claro —ironizó, sacando el dedo— Mientras siga estrecho está bien, no importa si te han hecho alguna que otra sutura, es normal, aquí se nos han desangrado varios —negó molesto— Pero no te preocupes, cuando eso pasa vetamos a esos clientes, si no cuidan a nuestros muchachos no son bienvenidos. Nunca te pasó a ti ¿verdad?

— No —respondió sinceramente, en realidad podía decir que nunca le tocó un cliente que se hubiese excedido tanto, pero si llegó a oír varias historias no muy agradables

— Me gustó, te felicito, pero aún debo probarlo bien —sonrió con emoción y se puso de pie, Yoochun lo vio acercarse al otro lado del escritorio, abrió un cajón y sacó un condón de ahí— Recuérdalo siempre, no dejes que nadie te coja sin condón

— Sí —respondió tranquilamente, el hombre comenzó a abrir el pequeño sobrecito y volvió atrás, Yoochun escuchó como se desabrochaba y bajaba los pantalones. Agarrándose con fuerza cuando sintió la intromisión, cerró los ojos y se agachó un poco más, su ex jefe lo acarició y esperó un poco antes de moverse

— No se sienten las heridas —sonrió satisfecho— Me gusta, mueve tu cadera, recuerda siempre hacerle más placentero el momento al cliente —sujetó con fuerza sus glúteos, empujándose, Yoochun obedeció, moviéndose un poco, buscando más contacto, pensando cada vez más en Junsu, imaginando que era él, no ese hombre de casi cincuenta años quien lo penetraba

Su miembro no reaccionó, estaba agradecido, pero el placer anal fue inevitable, estaba avergonzado, pero no tenía de otra, de nuevo haría aquello por decisión propia, al menos podía jactarse de eso, nadie le obligaba. El sujeto se detuvo y salió sin problema, sin haber pedido la razón, aunque la estrechez de Yoochun fue agradable, excitante, pero él era un hombre con experiencia, el menor suspiró, aliviado

— Ya estamos por terminar tu prueba —dijo satisfecho, quitándose el condón, lo tiró en el bote de basura, Yoochun se apartó del escritorio y volteó hacia él— Muéstrame que sabes hacer ahora —levantó su mano y le acarició los labios con el pulgar— Híncate —apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros y lo empujó hacia abajo levemente

Yoochun lo miró a los ojos mientras se ponía de rodillas, agarró el miembro erecto y lo lamió, fue asqueroso ver la sonrisa de satisfacción del señor, pero continuó jugueteando con la lengua, pasándola por todo el glande, el tronco, dejando de mirarlo vio al frente y comenzó a succionar tras meterlo en su boca, acariciándole los genitales

— Mejoraste mucho —exclamó excitado, bajando la mano le agarró el cabello y comenzó a moverle la cabeza hacia él, empujando la cadera para llegar al fondo, aunque no lo lastimaba era horrible sentir los golpes en su garganta, así que cerró con fuerza los ojos e imaginó que no era él, pensó en Jaejoong, en lo mucho que disfrutaba de hacerle sexo oral, también en Junsu, su sabor, nada comparado a ese hombre

Miró hacia abajo la figura completamente sumisa de Yoochun y sonrió ampliamente, se veía tan inocente, mucho más que hace años cuando trabajaba para él

— Cambia tu expresión —pidió casi riendo— Que no parezca una tortura —rio fuerte, mientras gemía, Yoochun tenía los ojos apretados con fuerza y se notaba el desagrado en su gesto, a pesar de sus pensamientos sobre los otros dos. Al oír a su ex jefe alisó el entrecejo, intentando cambiar la cara, pero fue casi imposible, más cuando cada vez sentía la punta tocarle la garganta con fuerza— Oh así, eres bueno —gimió, cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, comenzando a correrse, dentro de la boca del otro, sin que pudiera evitar tragárselo

Cuando sacó el miembro, Yoochun se agachó y aun con la boca abierta escupió lo que pudo del semen, lo demás ya lo había tragado, luego se limpió la boca y miró hacia arriba, el hombre sonreía satisfecho, comenzando a ponerse los pantalones

— Ahora ya sé cómo anunciarte —dijo convencido, mientras el otro se ponía de pie, sin dejar de mirarlo— Pero debes practicar más ¿de acuerdo? No escupas el semen, has gesto de agrado cuando te follen la boca, anótalo

— Sí señor, lo siento —contestó con fastidio pero fingiendo, miró hacia el escritorio y vio toallitas de papel, tomó una y limpió el piso— Le agradezco la oportunidad

— Espera, te daré un adelanto —caminó hacia el escritorio, abrió con llave un cajón y extrajo una paca de billetes, Yoochun miró asombrado, si pensaba darle todo eso entonces valió la pena el esfuerzo, el asco, pero el hombre solo extrajo la mitad, extendiéndolo hacia él— Te quiero aquí los viernes y sábados —Yoochun asintió, agarrando el dinero

— Aquí estaré —respondió con media sonrisa, dirigiéndose luego a su ropa, comenzó a vestirse, rápidamente. El hombre lo miraba fijo a los ojos— ¿Qué sucede?

— No sé qué te pasó —dijo de pronto, inclinando un poco la cabeza— Pareces otro

— Soy el mismo —respondió negando con la cabeza— Debo irme, alguien me espera —sonrió más amplio y salió de la oficina rápidamente, el hombre estaba asombrado, aunque él dijera ser el mismo, se notaba claramente que no lo era, pero si entendió bien, ese chico ahora estaba enamorado, lo cual fue más extraño ¿Cómo pedía ser de nuevo prostituto si tenía alguien que le esperaba? De cualquier modo no sería su problema, él solo tenía que volver a contactar clientes que se interesaran en su más reciente adquisición.

Yoochun llegó hasta su auto y sintió náuseas, así que vomitó junto a él, lo más que pudo, había vuelto a lo de antes, pero si en el pasado fue una decisión propia y ahora también, la diferencia es que en esta ocasión lo hacía para pagar una deuda con la vida, para cumplir la promesa a Jaejoong de cuidar de Junsu, para que el chico estuviera siempre a su lado, para no dejarlo ir nunca más

…

Si la vida tuviera que ser descrita en alguna palabra esta sería "Cruel" aunque aplicado a lo que él atravesaba para otros quizás sería "Justicia". En el pasado por amor a su familia se olvidó de su dignidad, después el odio lo invadió y por ambición se refugió en su orgullo, cegado por él cambió la existencia y el destino de dos personas inocentes, arrastrándolos a su vida malsana, ahora en este presente, volvía a perder su dignidad, sin pensar en un futuro, tal vez volvería a sentir odio, quizá al igual que con su familia, terminaría odiando a Junsu

Condujo de regreso a casa con una sonrisa y al volver vio a Junsu acostado sobre el suelo, en posición fetal, dormía tranquilamente y él se acercó, sentándose junto a él sujetó suavemente su cabeza y se la acostó en el regazo, acariciándole los cabellos, mirándolo con amor

— Ya estoy en casa —susurró, agachando la cabeza le dio un beso en la frente, poco después el menor despertó, abriendo los ojos le observó, sonrió, abrazándose a sus piernas, suspiró relajado

— ¿Dónde estabas? No vuelvas a dejarme —musitó tranquilo, removiéndose como un inocente gato

— No, nunca te dejaré —respondió, mirando con amor a Junsu, luego besó su mejilla, sin dejar de acariciarlo

— Te amo mi amor, si me dejas me mato —declaró convencido, Yoochun dejó de acariciarlo, observándolo fijamente, esa forma de hablar, su tranquilidad, entonces supo que no estaba con Junsu, era Jaejoong, sintió dolor en la boca del estómago, pero esta vez le siguió el juego, continuando con la caricia, tragó saliva y sus ojos se humedecieron

— No te preocupes bebé, siempre estaré contigo —sonrió como perdido— Seremos felices los tres, siempre los tres —sus lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse y Junsu se abrazó con más fuerza a él, amorosamente, feliz. No existiría nunca más nada que los separara, al menos hasta que tuviera otro episodio, donde él ya no sería él, una vez más

Ahí, en medio de esa gris y triste habitación estaban los dos, abrazados como si nada más del universo existiera, Junsu perdido en su mundo, Yoochun con el peso de la culpa de todo, de todos. Llorando sin poderse desahogar realmente, pero estaba con Junsu y a la vez con Jaejoong, ya no se sentía solo, en medio de todo ese caos encontraría la felicidad, la que solo ese amor trágico e insano podía traerle, así tenía que ser.

FIN

* * *

¡Hola a todas mis lectoras! Este fanfic ha llegado a su "fin" lo que sigue será un Epílogo, pueden o no leerlo, o quedarse con este final jeje, no será un final alternativo, solo un tipo _**Lo que sucedió después**_ y nada más, pero se podría decir que la historia está contada hasta aquí :)

Ahora entramos a la parte de confesiones xD esta historia comenzó como una especie de broma, un largo cliché de las historias que rondan en el mundo del yaoi, donde si el abuso está infligido por alguien que te "ama" entonces está bien, el tipo de historia donde el Sr. X puede hacer lo que le venga en gana y humillar a quien quiera solo porque puede o tiene el poder y dinero para hacerlo, a veces incluso solo por tener la apariencia galante, claro, tampoco es que usé este fic como una especie de clase de moral para niñas fujoshis jejeje, creo que a cualquiera le puede gustar este tipo de fics porque vamos, no son una realidad y el que nos guste tampoco significa que lo llevemos a la práctica, así que podría decirse esta historia es una especie de parodia a todas aquellas que circulan en nuestro vasto mundo del yaoi, pero...

Resulta que conforme lo escribí le agarré un verdadero gusto al momento de "justificar" el comportamiento de los personajes a través de sus desperfectos mentales y terminé poniendo realmente empeño en que se supiera el por qué actuó cada quien como tal, sin hacer por ello una especie de apología, las violaciones son lo que son, no es amor, es un abuso y como tal debe condenarse, no justificarse porque quien lo lleva a cabo "nos ama" y solo es una forma de demostrarlo. Sin embargo al final decidí que Yoochun tuviera una especie de redención (compensación) y a la vez un castigo, tener a un Junsu fuera de sí, atrapado entre las dos personas que amó y a quienes ya no puede alcanzar. Amor y Odio hacia Junsu en su más pura expresión y ahora es él quien está tras un poco de cariño, porque ya no le queda nada, ni siquiera el motivo de su arrogancia, su dinero, su imposición, todo eso reducido a nada, quería dar una especie de "final sombrío" y no sé, dentro de todo quedé satisfecha, perdónenme si en el transcurso de toda la historia les hice sentir desesperación o frustración de algún tipo (tal como me pasó a mí al escribir), sé que la escena penúltima fue desagradable, pero es una especie de antesala para el fanfic anexo a este y que tratará sobre la vida de Yoochun, que dicho sea de paso, también tendrá algo de YooSu y de ChunJae, pero poco

Y ya que me confesé puedo hacer un par de aclaraciones: La escena entre Hyun Joong y Eunhyuk no era un dar a entender que comenzarían una relación amorosa, por el contrario aunque no lo plasmé, en mi cabeza quedó la idea en que se hicieron amigos y mantuvieron el contacto incluso cuando KHJ regresó a Alemania, así mismo quise dar a entender que él seguiría en contacto con la familia de Jaejoong, ligado al gran amor que le tuvo y al afecto que recibió de ésta en correspondencia cuando intentó salvarlo, pero también dentro de mi cabeza lo imaginé conociendo a alguien en Alemania y enamorándose por segunda vez :) solo quise aclararlo, no sé por qué

Sé que pudieron quedar algunas dudas, así que pueden escribirme a getaway360 (arroba) gmail (punto com) o bien, seguirme en Facebook, en mi perfil está el enlace a mi página, donde podrán ver actualizaciones, nuevos proyectos y más. Gracias infinitas por haber llegado hasta aquí, dejar sus comentarios y demás, mantengámonos en contacto y pueden también opinar sobre qué parejas les gustaría leer :D ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
